GEISHA
by mimichanMC
Summary: “Somos como un rió, solo debemos seguir nuestro camino hasta llegar a nuestro destino, seguir y seguir por que esa es nuestra naturaleza” EPILOGO: FLOR BLANCA
1. Prologo: La marca roja en el arbol

_Todos Los Personajes de la serie Inuyasha Pertenecen A La Genial Rumiko Takahashi Ninguno De Los Personajes Me Pertenece A Mi VV….Aclarado Esto Aquí Vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_¿Has tenido uno de esos sueños que podrías jurar que son reales ¿Qué todo pasa tanto de una manera se confunde solo con alguno de tus recuerdos?_

_Cual mas fácil es confundirlos cuando no tienes ningún recuerdo con cual compararlo._

_**Prologo: **_

_**La marca roja en el árbol**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Estoy de nuevo aquí, camino sola a la mitad de la noche buscando con la mirada y al mismo tiempo tratando de ocultarme de las miradas curiosas de los viajeros nocturnos, levanto las puntas de mi kimono para no ensuciarlo, _

_Todas las luces de la aldea están apagadas ahora, no parece haber nadie, mientras me acerco al goshimboku, llego a mi destino, aun no hay nadie, me recargo en el, y miro la marca roja que hemos puesto allí desde hace años, cuando aun éramos niños, y sigue allí ahora que ya tenemos ambos 16 años esta noche seria, esta finalmente seria la noche que tanto había estado anhelando durante todo este tiempo._

- _Kagome…_

_Una voz varonil habla en mi espalda y mi corazón brinca al reconocer al dueño él estaba allí, voltee mirando el piso y vi sus pies en los zapatos de correas su pantalón rojo y seguí subiendo mi mirada esperando verlo a la cara y hundirme en sus ojos color… _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

- Hinagueshi despierta de una vez por todas.

La joven mujer abrió los ojos rápido y al tratar de levantarse rápido doblo la base de madera que sostenía su cuello lastimándolo.

- ¿Cuándo terminaras de acostumbrarte a dormir correctamente Hinagueshi, tenemos años practicado esto, dime¿hasta cuando?

- Lo siento señora kaede – dijo arrodillada sobre el futon..

- Un lo siento no lo repara, anda rápido, aun falta mucho por hacer este día, tenemos una recepción esta noche con la familia Yiney así que debemos darnos prisa, vamos aun debes ir a clases, vamos vamos.

- Si señora.

La señora mayor abandono la habitación después de recorrer con violencia la puerta de madera.

Hinagueshi se levanto y empezó a juntar su futon, eran solo las 7 de la mañana y la noche anterior la había tenido toda la noche de pie en la recepción de los Takeda, las noches de Hinagueshi se habían consumido solo a dos o tres horas desde que había llegado a ese lugar hacia 5 años.

Después de recoger el futon se vistió con un sencillo kimono de algodón perfecto para ir a la escuela, que era hoy, si la profesora había dicho que hoy practicarían el shimasen, no entendía por que, tocar el shimasen era instinto, era crear melodías solo por la caricia de las cuerdas y dejarlas vibrar a su antojo, bueno que mas daba, al menos no estaría en casa escuchando los constares reclamos de la señora Kaede que quería cobrarle hasta el aire que respiraba.

El aire de la mañana era fabuloso, después de una noche tan larga era simplemente perfecto salir y respirar un aire que no oliera excesivamente a arroz.

- Hinagueshi bien día. – una chica con una bolsa de tela roja parecida a la suya llego corriendo a su lado.

- Buen día Sango, como estas.

- Vas a clase ya tan temprano.

- La señora Kaede me ha despertado ya.

- Oh a mi igual la señora Kagura, es imposible después de tenernos toda la noche despiertas y mira ahora debemos volver a las labores.

- Bueno, nada es suficiente para poder convertirnos en lo que ellas desean Sango chan

- Claro Hinagueshi chan, las mejores geishas de la región.

Lo decían en medio de risas pero esa era una triste realidad, las mujeres geishas de la región de Musashi, todo el glamour y la fama que pudieran tener dos mujeres como ellas en medio de los mejores círculos de la sociedad de la región no evitaban lo que eran en realidad, solo dos muñecas de porcelana debajo de capas de polvo de arroz, que quizás nunca conocerían el amor de verdad.

No esa no era la vida que Hinagueshi quería…

Era curioso decirlo de esa manera, la vida de Hinagueshi, la vida que ella misma se había construido… si solo supiera quien era ella en realidad. Se llevo una mano al pecho y toco el objeto que había en él, un guardapelo con un mechón de una anciana y un nombre grabado… Kagome… quizás Kagome había sido su madre, o su abuela, el mechón de cabello blanco y áspero guardado dentro de él, quien si o una anciana tendría en cabello tan blanco.

- vamos Hinagueshi, llegaremos tarde – dijo Sango jalándola de una de las puntas del kimono de algodón.

- Si, si vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Desde la ventana se podían ver los mástiles de los barcos de vela del puerto desde aquella casa, siempre era bueno llegar a un lugar nuevo, era como volver a empezar una vida y dejar otra atrás, y en ese momento, eso era cosa buena, él realmente deseba dejar su pasado atrás.

Hubiese una pintura interesante aquella, un hombre joven vestido en un elegante kimono rojo mirando el sol del medio día, brillante y el aire del verano sobre si mismo, meciendo suavemente sus cabellos plateados y posándose sobre sus ojos ámbares, mirando afuera como si no mirara en realidad nada. Miraba afuera, un imponente árbol se presentaba a la mitad del patio principal, un árbol frondoso y grueso, busco en su tronco y deseo hallar una marca roja allí, un recuerdo añorado le llego de golpe a la mente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La chiquilla estaba allí parado cuando llego, sostuvo su paso mas tranquilo al verla de espaldas su cabello tirado en su espalda suave y brillante como alisado con aceite de almendras y su kimono ligeramente levantado en sus piernas dejando ver una mínima parte de ella, poniendo una mano en el árbol, justo encima de donde debería estar aquella marca roja que los dos habían construido.

- Kagome…

La chica dejo caer las puntas de su kimono y volteo bajando la mirada, subió recorriéndolo de abajo a arriba con suavidad, ansiaba que lo terminara de hacer, ver sus ojos color caoba fundidos con su ámbares.

- Inuyasha… - dijo la chica con una sonrisa completa y enamorada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Inuyasha sama…

El volteo al escuchar la voz de la mujer a su espalda, allí haciendo una reverencia en el piso había una joven mujer en un kimono grande y lleno de flores de largo y negro cabello levanto sus rostro para revelar unos rasgos delicados y hermosos, sus ojos marrones oscuros casi negros, acompañada por dos pequeñas doncellas que hicieron una profunda reverencia también , él le sonrió calmadamente a su prometida.

- Kikyou sama.

- He llegado ya mi señor, espero y no le incomode mi presencia tan pronto aquí.

- No se preocupe Kikyou sama, al contrario me alegra que ya este aquí, como ha sido su viaje.

- Muy tranquilo señor, gracias.

- Quieres ir a tus habitaciones a descansar.

- Si señor.

- Ven - Inuyasha la levanto del piso ofreciéndole la mano y la miro con dulzura, la joven mujer se sonrojo – yo mismo te llevare.

- Gracias mi señor

Le gustaba mucho Kikyou en esos momentos, cuando salía de su papel de perfecta señora y volvía a ser solo una niña, una niña de cabello negro y ojos color tierra tan parecida a Kagome.

Caminaron hasta las habitaciones a descansar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba las cuerdas del sencillo shimasen en sus manos, las notas salían calidas y dulces de las cuerdas y la cuña mientras las rozaba, sus pensamientos se perdían en la nada.

"Kagome…" el hombre de mis sueños me llama Kagome a mi¿será ese mi nombre¿será así como yo me llamo?

Era todo tan confuso, tenía tan pocos recuerdos antes de llegar a ese lugar.

Cuando tenia alrededor de 16 años o al menos eso podía recordar ella había llegado a esa aldea, había tenido mucha suerte ningún bandido ni nada por el estilo había tenido curiosidad por mirar a esa niña desarrapada y desgarbada vestida con un kimono sucio y con el cabello alborotado y sucia del cuerpo. En su camino había hallado a un par de ancianos, no la conocían, no los conocía y al preguntarle su nombre… ella misma no sabia cual era, no tenia ni idea de cual era su nombre. Los ancianos sin saber que hacer y viéndola tan joven la había llevado a casa de la señora Kaede, y la había dejado allí por algunas monedas de oro, al llegar allí le había dicho la señora Kaede, una mujer anciana con un parche de madera en un ojo con el cuerpo entero caído que ahora viviría con ella y que tendría que pasar por todo lo que recibiera, desde alimento, techo, ropa y educación, así que tendría que trabajar muy duro.

- Hinagueshi san.

La chica volvió a saltar en medio de sus recuerdos arrastrando la cuña por el instrumento y rompiendo una de las cuerdas.

- Hinagueshi san lo hace usted muy bien pero no es correcto que se distraiga tanto en medio de la melodía, debe prestar atención a todo lo que haya a su alrededor como señal de respeto mirar adelante y concentrarse, no debe perderse en sus pensamientos.

- Si sensei.

- Continuemos.

Hinagueshi sacudió un poco su cabeza y volteo a ver a Sango que le sonreía cordial, recorrió la cuerda del instrumento y continúo tocando con la vista clavada al frente. Era extraño, ella tenia esa habilidad que todas las demás chicas en la escuela le envidiaban, una vez listo el instrumento inicio a tocar de nuevo y las notas resbalaban con avidez de sus manos, como no lo lograba ninguna de ella, ella parecía tener ese don natural, en la música y en la mayoría de las artes, no sabia por que solo lo tenia.

Fuera quien fuera antes de ese momento algo le decía que era mejor olvidarlo, no sabía por que, fuera de cualquier pronóstico, de una persona que perdiera la memoria no quería averiguar con tanto ahínco quien era ella, quizás lo mejor era dejarlo en el pasado…un sentimiento de pesar y razon se adentro en ella misma mientras las notas del shimasen se hacían mas graves, una parte de elal tenia pesar de olvidar a ese hombre tan hermoso de intensos y brillantes ojos dorados pero la razón le decía que ser lo mejor.

_Fin prologo._

_14 de agosto de 2006 8:15 p.m._

**_Nota de autora:_**

_Hola como he venido mencionando desde hace tiempo aquí esta mi nuevo proyecto, estoy contenta con la lata que me ha dado pues es prospero a volverse uno de mis proyectos mas difíciles y por ello mas provechosos, no esperen ver a una geisha tan elaborada como Sayuri de "Memorias de una geisha" pues lo que menos quiero es parecer que estoy copiando la obra aunque debo reconocer que es una gran columna de sostén pero hace lo mejor posible, espero y les guste mi historia._

_me despido por ahora, espero que reciban bien mi historia despues de este largo periodo de quietud, que les gute._

_**por favor dejenme un review nada me daria mas alegria que verlos en mi historia.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	2. Capitulo 1: La geisha roja

_Todos los personajes de la serie Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 1: La Geisha Roja**.

Hinagueshi mantenía el aliento en su pecho mientras era halada de los costados por la faja de tela, la mujer que la arreglaba ponía especial énfasis en que su cintura se viera lo más pronunciada posible aunque eso no la dejara prácticamente respirar. La recepción de esa noche era muy importante, y debía ir lo mas perfecta posible.

- Más Hinagueshi – dijo tratando de jalar mas la faja.

- Si señora – dijo con esfuerzo.

Hinagueshi guardaba más el aire en su pecho mientras sentía un último tirón. Y por fin la soltaba, ella respiraba profundamente haciendo adaptarse a su torso entero a la faja mientras su pecho estaba libre, sus senos destacaban en la pronunciada cintura, mientras la anciana mujer le acomodaba el kimono blanco para descubrir su cuello.

- Me han dicho que el joven amo de la familia Yiney esta buscando una concubina lo sabias Hinagueshi.

- No señora – dijo ella sin ánimo.

- Pues deberías ser mas lista, ese tipo de cosas hoy que vas a su recepción deberías saberlas.

- Lo siento señora Kaede.

- Quiero que te luzcas esta noche, cada vez cumples mas edad Hinagueshi, tu cuerpo ha terminado de perfeccionarse y tu habilidad es perfecta ahora, debes ser una de las geishas más bellas de la región, y la familia Yiney es una de las más ricas, sería un arreglo excelente para ti.

- Lo se señora Kaede. - hinagueshi trataba de mantenerse lo mas neutral posible, solo escuchandola.

- También me han llegado rumores de que ha llegado el hijo de un poderoso terrateniente a la región, con su prometida, pero no se de las costumbres de esa familia, hasta donde se, es una familia muy reconocida y respetada desde los tiempos del Sengoku, uno de sus ancestros participo en esa guerra, o al menos eso dicen las leyendas.

- ¿Qué familia es? – dijo siguiendo solo el hilo de la charla de la anciana.

- Según se es el mas joven de la familia Taisho.

Un escalofrió bajo por la espina de Hinagueshi "**Taisho**"

- El hijo menor de la familia se acaba de comprometer con una joven princesa de la familia de los Yoshida, si no me equivoco su nombre es Kikyou.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del joven terrateniente? – dijo queriendo dar una respuesta mas a su escalofrió.

- Inuyasha.

Hinagueshi se sintió de pronto exaltada, miro sus manos, temblaban, es que acaso ella conocía a Inuyasha Taisho ¿por que le afectaba de este modo su nombre¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

- Pero en definitiva creo que es un mejor partido el joven de la familia Yiney, tiene una fortuna cimentada, mientras Taisho es solo un terrateniente que esta intentando crecer, quiero que estés lista esta noche, busca al joven Yiney y trata de llamar su atención.

Hinagueshi no respondió, estaba clavada en el piso de pronto demasiado exaltada, por que por que sentía eso.

- escúchame niña. – dijo jalando excesivamente el cinto de el kimono blanco, sacándole de golpe el aire.

- Si, señora Kaede.

- Termina de arreglarte enseguida mandare a Rin para que te ayude.

- Si señora Kaede.

La anciana salio de la habitación dejando a Hinagueshi sola con sus pensamientos, sostuvo su estomago, un dolor que no tenia nada que ver con al presión del cinto del kimono se adentro en la boca de él... Inuyasha Taisho

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El joven ninja salio del palacio tranquilamente después de entregar la invitación.

- Inuyasha sama – un criado entro a los aposentos donde Inuyasha leía en papiros.

- Si dime Sasuke.

- Un criado de la casa de los Yiney ha traído esto, me pidió que se le estregara.

Inuyasha recibió el papiro de orillas doradas y lo abrió, lo leyó completo, una invitación escrita en perfecta caligrafía femenina y en papel muy fino. Miro a su prometida que leía con dedicación otro tipo de papiros a su lado.

- Kikyou sama, nos invitan a la fiesta de la celebración de cosecha de la casa de los Yiney, desea ir o quiere esperar a su madre hasta que llegue.

- Me gustaría ir con usted – dijo con calma.

- Muy bien, supongo que no es muy divertido estar aquí encerrada toda la semana solo leyendo cierto, lo lamento, arréglese y partiremos en un par de horas.

- Gracias señor.

Kikyou se levanto con las dos criadas a su lado y salio de esa habitación. No es que estuviera de humor apenas había llegado a esa comarca y algo le decía que era mucho mejor que se relacionara con los comerciantes y terratenientes de los alrededores, se levanto igual y fue a su aposento a cambiarse y limpiarse.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una ultima orquilla quedo en su cabello negro después de terminaba de arreglarse esa noche, toda ella era perfección en ese momento, como una muñeca hecha de cristal, su maquillaje blanco impecable, si figura estilizada hasta el limite y su figura pequeña en medio de las bastas y ricas telas que la cubrían, su sonrisa complaciente y sus ojos marrones que miraban con cierto desconsuelo al reflejo en el espejo mientras Rin recogía un ultimo rizo que parecía reacio a quedar en su lugar con la orquilla roja que sostenía su cabello.

- Muchas gracias Rin. – dijo Hinagueshi volteando a ver a la chiquilla de cómo doce años que la ayudaba a arreglarse.

- De nada Hinagueshi san, me gusta arreglarla se ve tan bonita así, parece una muñeca bonita. – dijo alisando un ultimo pliegue en el kimono.

- Lo se Rin, lo se ¿Iras con nosotras esta noche?

- Si la señora Kaede quiere que vaya con usted a ayudarla con el instrumento, dice que sus manos ya no sirven para eso.

- Creo que tiene razón, corre y vístete, seguro darán cosas muy ricas de comer en esa fiesta y podrás comer cuanto quieras de la cocina, vamos anímate.

- Si Hinagueshi san.

La chiquilla salió corriendo de la habitación a la que ella dormía con la señora de la limpieza, Hinagueshi dio un último repaso en el polvo de arroz en su cuello.

Si esos ancianos no la hubieran encontrado aquel día quizás su suerte hubiera sido la de Rin. Rin era hija de uno de tantos campesinos a las afueras de la región, que venían a menudo a la cuidad a vender su mercancía o lo que pudieran, después de una temporada muy dura de tormentas que había dejado devastado la mayor parte de todas las cosechas un día sin mas la dejaron abandonada a las puertas de un templo y no volvieron por ella, cuando Rin volvió a casa por sin sola no halló nada mas que una carta de sus padres diciendo que su pobreza extrema los había obligado a dejarla abandonada, que esperaban que un día los perdonara y que fuera una mujer fuerte.

Rin, así como solo 6 años mendigo y vivió en la calle por dos años, hasta que la señora Kaede la había hallado tirada a la puerta de la casa, se le había quedado viendo, debajo de toda la mugre y los harapos había una niña bonita, la metió en casa y la hizo vivir la misma vida que Kagome, convertirse en geisha, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en su vagar algún hombre la había mancillado y además había dejado una cicatriz muy fea a través de todo su vientre, el doctor le había dicho que el violador había enterrado un cuchillo en su estomago conciente de que rompería su vientre y que así ella no quedaría preñada, la señora Kaede nunca supo como fue que Rin había logrado sobrevivir entonces a ese ataque sin desangrarse, pero no era que le importara en realidad, lo único que lamentaba era que había invertido ya dos años de escuela en ella antes de darse cuanta. Rin no le permitía a nadie verla desnuda, pensó que era cosa de inocencia o desconfianza que en el momento de ser necesario debía romper, por ello nunca la había podido mirar bien.

Así Rin había quedado en la okiya solo como la labor de sirviente, pero tenia los conocimientos básicos para ser una geisha, por ello era como la sierva de Hinagueshi, sabia como acomodar un kimono a la perfección pues en sus entrenamiento era lo que mas énfasis había hecho, en como iba vestida la geisha, si lograba un día salir de la okiya haría un papel importante como un vestidor.

Rin volvió pronto con la bolsa donde estaba el shimasen, Hinagueshi le pidió que esperara afuera con la señora Kaede.

Una vez sola saco el camafeo donde lo tenia guardado, en un pequeño tarro de talco vació y lo metió en medio de su obi enlazándolo con una de las tantas cintas que lo sostenían en su lugar

Una ves completa se miro en un espejo de cuerpo entero en una de las paredes de la habitación, se veía hermosa sin duda, su cabello recogido todo hacia arriba en su lugar, los adornos tintineando brillantes, su rostro blanco e inmaculado, sus ojos con sombras color verde oscuro que hacían mas profundos su ojos y su diminuta boca pintada de rojo, su kimono largo y elegante negro con bordados de ramas rojas que ascendían por su cuerpo donde empezaba en la parte inferior en un árbol desnudo cuyas ramas subían por todo el kimono, y un obi color rojo brillante que ceñía su cintura y bajaba por las puntas hasta el piso, Hinagueshi sonrió ante el reflejo.

- Si como una muñeca bonita de aparador.

La ironía casi podía ser palpable en su voz. Se levanto recogiendo su kimono con cuidado, fue a su tocador y cogíó dos pastillas de dulce, esto seria todo lo que pudiera comer hasta el día siguiente, con ese torso tan apretado, solo esperaba no marearse de nuevo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El castillo de los Yiney estaba a las afueras del pueblo, debían atravesar primero por un largo territorio de siembra y llegar al castillo donde el bullicio empezaba desde la entrada, los coches llegaban con parejas de hombres mayores y criados y jóvenes solteras acompañadas por una criada, Inuyasha dedujo en ese momento que seguro en la familia Yiney había algún joven soltero aun y por ello las jóvenes llegaban solas enviadas por sus padres para poder ser candidatas a esposa.

El criado le había contado que los Yiney eran unos importantes terratenientes que había hecho fortuna con el arroz que había aprendido a cultivas en temporadas altas donde se guardaba solo con métodos que ellos conocían y lo podían conservar por mucho tiempo sin maltratarse. Tenían dos hijos, un joven de mas o menos su edad y una niña llamada Ayame de 13 años, y buscaban una esposa para su hijo, pero él parecía mas interesado en la diversión que su acomodada situación le brindaba, según palabras del criado. Por respeto el criado no dijo más, pero por dentro Inuyasha ya tenía clasificado a Kouga Yiney como un niño con el que no tendría ningún trato.

Llegaron a la entrada principal del palacio y fueron recibidos con reverencias por los anfitriones y se les pido que pasaran adentro, en un cuarto principal, las mujeres adultas y casadas estaban conversando e Inuyasha se despidió de Kikyou allí, era probable que no la viera en toda la noche y que regresara al palacio mucho antes que él, Kikyou era demasiado recatada para esas reuniones.

El entro a la habitación donde los hombres estaban reunidos, muchachos y muchachas jóvenes servían comida y sake para los amos, él se localizo en un zabuton con un muchacho joven que lo sirvió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las demás carrozas parecían poder moverse para dejar pasar esa carroza que entraba en la propiedad con su símbolo, un pañuelo rojo pendía de la entrada lo que anunciaba quien iba allí, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión mientras los criados ayudaban a bajar a las ocupantes, primero la señora Kaede que fue bien recibida por los señores de la casa con profundas reverencias uno al otro, luego bajo la pequeña Rin con entusiasmo e hizo una profunda reverencia a los dueños y por ultimo ella.

No había un hombre en toda la región que no hubiera perdido el aire al ver a esa mujer, tenia solo tres años de haber sido iniciada como aprendiz, y a los 20 como toda una geisha, completamente desconocida cada hombre en la región la conocía y eran privilegiados los que la vieran.

La geisha roja…. Hinagueshi

Hinagueshi salio del carruaje e hizo una reverencia a los dueños del palacio los cuales las hicieron pasar enseguida, Hinagueshi era un presente para su hijo Kouga, que ya esperaba su presencia en la casa.

De pronto Hinagueshi sabia que no era buena idea entrar, del mismo modo que su instinto le decía que cuerda debía tensar al tocar el shimasen su instinto pareció reacio a entrar a ese palacio. Sintió un miedo natural e instintivo de entrar a esa casa, no sabia por que, pero algo le decía que no entrara.

- No te quedes allí – dijo la señora Kaede sosteniéndola con algo de fuerza en un brazo bajo el kimono – llenaras de polvo el kimono, entra.

- Si… si señora – dijo temblorosa.

- Esta bien Hinagueshi san… - dijo la jovencita que cargaba el bolso rojo de su instrumento.

- Si, Rin chan no te preocupes – dijo sosteniendo tranquila el hombro de la pequeña.

Kagome entro al palacio con el porte de una princesa, con los zapatos altos caminando como si cuidara la distancia de cada paso, llamaba la atención a cada paso de pronto como si un cisne rojo hubiera entrado en la casa y todos la volteaban a ver.

Pero en la justa entrada del salón se detuvo, su pecho aspiraba con fuerza y un ataque de pánico la abordó ¿Qué había detrás de esa puerta que la asustaba así? La señora Kaede no presto atención y entró a la habitación, luego Rin tras ella y de pronto allí parada se sintió estúpida, por que le temía tanto a una habitación.

Entro a la habitación y enseguida hizo un saludo sentándose sobre sus talones asegurándose de no pisar ningún pliegue del kimono.

- muy buenas noches a todos – dijo con voz calma y delicada – yo soy Hinagueshi san, encantada de conocerlos.

Levanto la mirada y cerro sus ojos permaneciendo allí como la estatua de un pequeño buda mientras dejaba a todos mirarla, no le importaba, estaba completamente habituada a que la gente la mirara detenidamente y mas allá de lo moral, pero hubo algo, una mirada que la hizo abrir los ojos de improviso y miro a un lado de la habitación, junto a un hombre de largo cabello marrón sujetado por una coleta, había un hombre que la miraba de una forma irrepetible, sus ojos dorados, su cabello blanco, Hinagueshi sintió una punzada en su corazón y de pronto como si el camafeo que llevaba en la cintura estuviera caliente lo sintió muy presente, ese hombre y esa mirada tan cargada sobre ella era lo que había sentido al entrar a la mansión.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha entro al salón y se acomodo, fue cundo conoció a Kouga, no parecía un mal sujeto por su apariencia, era un joven pulcro y bien parecido, de un cabello marrón sostenido en lo alto de su cabeza por una larga coleta, vestido con un kimono muy elegante color azul marino, parecía un hombre mas o menos de su edad con unos profundos ojos azules, a penas lo vio y se acerco a él.

- Buenas noches, tú debes ser Inuyasha Taisho.

- Si, soy yo, muchas gracias por invitarme a su recepción.

- Mis padres son los de los formalismos, yo soy Kouga Yiney, la oveja negra de la casa.

Después de la presentación poco ortodoxa, los hombres siguieron conversando mientras un muchacho les servia un sake tras otro, Kouga parecía tan calmado para ya haber tomado mas de una botella solo con él, pero era un tipo agradable, de esa habitación era casi el único hombre de esa edad, la mayoría ya eran hombres grandes e importantes con los cuales su padre hacia negocios. Inuyasha anoto para si mismo, no hacer negocios con Kouga Yiney, solo amistad, haría negocios con le padre de Kouga.

Después de unos minutos charlando un criado se acerco a Kouga disimuladamente.

- Han llegado ya entonces – dijo Kouga en voz alta a la confidencialidad de su criado – que bien, la había estado esperando toda la noche.

El criado se fue a su orden dejando solos a Inuyasha y Kouga, este se veía sumamente entusiasmado y excitado por algo.

- Inuyasha alguna vez has visto la representación de una geisha.

- ¿Una geisha? – ciertamente nunca había escuchado se ellas.

- Si amigo, Oh esta mujer es tan hermosa que si solo la vieras lavando ropa seguiría siendo una obra de arte, debes verla.

- ¿Es una artista?

- Si, es una bailarina y una cantante maravillosa, pareciera que el arte renace en sus venas, si un día cometo el error de casarme deberá ser con una mujer como esa.

Así después de unos minutos mas una anciana entro a la estancia e hizo una profunda reverencia y luego a una chiquilla que hizo una reverencia rápida y corrió a una esquina con una bolsa roja, después el silencio se hizo en la habitación cuando la niña volvió y abrió la puerta, como si un espíritu hubiera entrado al lugar, todo se hizo silencio y dio paso a la presencia, una joven mujer vestida con el kimono mas exquisito que él nunca hubiera visto en su vida entera, su corazón empezó a latir muy a prisa mientras la vio sentarse tan delicadamente e inclinarse para hacer una reverencia

- muy buenas noches a todos yo soy Hinagueshi san, encantada de conocerlos.

Su voz era tan delicada y al mismo tiempo tan entera que parecía romper el aire con ella, y se quedo allí un par de minutos para que todos pudieran contemplarla con sus ojos cerrados, había tantos detalles en esa criatura, su cabello, sus adornos, su piel blanca, su maquillaje, la presencia poderosa que ella representaba tantas, que él no pudo quedarse con una sola y entonces paso, la mujer lo miro a él, directamente a él abrió sus ojos y él quedo mudo.

Sus ojos marrones se quedaron clavados en él, y él sabia que desde ese momento su mirada marron con desconocido brillo casi azulado quedaria gravada como fuego en el para siempre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Hinagueshi sama – dijo levantándose enseguida Kouga y acercándose a ella mientras se levantaba ella del piso, posó delicadamente su mano sobre la suya – es un placer tan grande para mi verla aquí en mi casa, no sabe usted cuando la había estado esperando.

- Muchas gracias Yiney sama – dijo de nuevo recogiéndose

- Por favor, no me gustan los formalismo salvo a las personas que no me interesan, llámame solo por mi nombre.

- Muy bien Kouga sama.

- He estado esperando toda la noche por usted, he esperado ya un día entero para poder verla de nuevo, es una tortura increíble y tenerla aquí esta noche es todo un honor.

- Muchas gracias Kouga sama.

- Gusta tomar algo, un poco de sake un poco de té, desea comer algo.

Si su estomago hubiera hablado hubiera dicho "si, me muero de hambre" pero también sabia que no podía estirar un solo centímetro mas la faja que tenia puesta, así que de la forma mas amable solo negó.

- muchas gracias Kouga sama, pero creo que será mejor que comience con mi arte, espero y sus amistades estén esperando tanto como usted mi presentación.

- Oh estoy seguro de eso, pero espero que después se siente conmigo un momento para disfrutar de una taza de te.

- Por supuesto Kouga sama, será un placer.

Kouga llevo a la joven vestida de rojo hasta el centro del salón y la presento.

- Queridos amigos, disfruten por favor de la mejor artista que he conocido en mi vida.

Hinagueshi se sentó en el piso sobre sus rodillas y volteo a ver a Rin, la niña se acerco con unos abanicos grandes color rojo con líneas negras parecidos al diseño del kimono invertido y le dijo algo a la niña en voz baja. La niña se separo de ella y la joven dejo los abanicos en el piso.

Kouga volvió al lado de Inuyasha y se dispuso a disfrutar del baile, sin decir nada más. Inuyasha no pudo dejar de mirar a la joven delante de él, algo… había algo en ella que lo tenía cautivado más que su belleza, pero ¿que era?

Hinagueshi levanto el brazo derecho y la pequeña detrás de ella comenzó a tocar, ella lentamente bajo su brazo y en el piso abrió el primer abanico y empezó a dar giros en el piso, luego discretamente tomo el otro abanico y empezó a hacer los mismos giros, las líneas negras se perdían en el fondo rojo por el movimiento, y los elevo sobre su cabeza aun arrodillada en el piso, los soltó ambos al mismo tiempo para pasarlos de un lado a otro, en ese mismo movimiento se puso de pie y atrapo los abanicos, siguió haciendo girar uno de ellos mientras el otro abanico se movía como una suave marea a través de todo su cuerpo, era como si fuera una pieza mas del kimono que lucia que contrastaba contra el negro, su manos lucían tensas y su expresión impecable, una sonrisa casi congelada en su rostro mientras el shimasen hacia coro con el abanico que se movía lentamente, en un instante lo volteó y el abanico era negro por el otro lado y lo soltó sobre su cabeza mientras tomaba el otro abanico sin hacerlo dejar de girar y pescaba el otro con velocidad el ritmo del shimasen cambio a algo mas rápido y grave, ella tenso los dos abanicos y los choco uno con otro, el shimasen tuvo un rasgueo mas y se detuvo, ella se mantuvo inmóvil un segundo y corrió un abanico contra otro mientras las varillas de madera sonaban una contra otra junto con las cuerdas del shimasen.

Lo mas atrayente de las danzas de Hinagueshi eran eso, ellas las componía y siempre iban de acuerdo con las notas del instrumento que tocara, y lo misteriosa que ella lucia siempre que bailaba.

El shimasen empezó a sonar de nuevo con un rasgueo suave mientras ella jugaba con los abanicos de nuevo, uno subió y el otro bajo, el rojo se posó delante de su rostro, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, la mitad de sus labios y solo un ojo descubierto, la tintineante llama tierra de sus ojos en medio de su blanco rostro y sus labios sangre, mientras el otro bajaba sobre sus piernas y ella se agachaba sutilmente haciendo que una onda sobre el kimono se viera como una curva mas de su cuerpo, el abanico sobre su rostro bajó delicadamente sobre sus rostro para ocultar sus labios, el shimasen apenas y se escuchó en ese momento, todas las miradas se centraron sobre sus ojos marrones, enigmáticos y sensuales. Después de un rápido movimiento hizo girar los dos abanicos y el shimasen apenas y seguía la marca del abanico mientras ella daba un giro completo y golpeaba los abanicos en el piso de forma casi violenta, y el shimasen rasgaba de forma mas grave, Rin tenia que concentrarse en girar la cuerda y soltarla enseguida. Ella dio un golpe más y repitió el giro, sobre su derecha, y después de nuevo sobre la izquierda, el baile se había vuelto más vertiginoso. Después dio dos pasos al frente y se dejo caer en sus rodillas y golpeo los abanicos de nuevo a cada lado, y luego al frente cruzándolos, y cerrándolos, el shimasen callo de nuevo. Y ella miro al frente, una mirada la consumía, una mirada solo una mirada no le permitió de nuevo tomar los abanicos, su mirada dorada, de pronto lo supo, "el es… es la misma persona, es la misma persona que veo en mi sueño" su respiración se detuvo.

Inuyasha miro a la mujer directamente a los ojos, una sensación de vació le lleno el estomago por ilógica que la sensación se sintiera, "esos ojos… esos ojos son idénticos a los de Kagome ¿como es posible?" Ella lo miraba directo a sus ojos y de pronto fue casi como si lo reconociera, el corazón de él se detuvo junto con la música y la bailarina.

Solo un par de segundos se vio atrapada por esa mirada, la primera nota adelantada de Rin la devolvió a tierra y abrió los abanicos para volverlos a hacer girar sobre sus dedos, los abanicos rojos se volvían como mascadas delicadas en el aire con la velocidad y después los junto de nuevo, y camino como una serpiente frente a su rostro, el shimasen empezó a caminar cada vez mas lento mientras ella separaba los abanicos y los movía en el aire con elegancia siguiendo a alguno con la mirada, los pasaba sobre su rostro y cambiaba la dirección de su mirada, sin ser muy notoria se volvió a sentar sobre sus talones y volvió a hacerlos girar sobre el piso como había empezado la danza y los detuvo, el shimasen también calló.

El primero en estallar en aplausos fue Kouga y los demás invitados los siguieron asombrados por la suavidad y la fiereza del baile de aquella geisha, ella solo hizo una profunda reverencia y agradeció los aplausos.

Una sola persona había quedado sin habla más que por la danza si no por la bailarina delante de sus ojos, no pudo ver a Kouga que se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para levantarse de nuevo y como Hinagueshi pedía una felicitación para Rin, que la había seguido con éxito.

Inuyasha de pronto se sintió tan fuera de lugar, le dolía en lo mas profundo la suerte de Kagome pero no podía verla en cada mujer de ojos marrones que tenia delante de él, la joven geisha se acerco a él, de la mano de el joven de la casa, y él trato de recuperar la compostura.

Kouga se sentó de nuevo a su lado y la joven geisha delante de ellos.

- Ha sido completamente maravilloso Hinagueshi sama, nunca dejada de sorprenderme tus danzas.

- Muchas gracias Kouga sama, pero no todo el crédito es mió, Rin es una excelente ejecutante también.

- ¿Cual es su truco, - le preguntó con adoración el joven de los Yiney - ¿En que consiste que su danza sea tan maravillosa?

- Yo pude notarlo – dijo Inuyasha tratando de romper a si mismo la tensión que sentía en presencia de la bella mujer.

Hinagueshi lo volteo a ver y su voz resonó dentro de su cabeza de una forma misteriosa, era como si no fuera la primera vez que escuchara su voz.

- Es como se aprende un tipo especifico de arte marcial, no es ella la que sigue a la música, sino que la música la sigue a ella, la jovencita no empezó a tocar hasta que usted se movió.

- Practica algún arte marcial Anata.

- Si, enseñe a… a una persona hace años, antes de dedicarme de lleno a los negocios que me heredo mi padre.

- Es usted muy observador anata.

- Gracias Hinagueshi sama.

La chica sitio como las mejillas se calentaban, de ni ser por el elaborado maquillaje, sus mejillas se hubieran notado rojas al instante, ella agacho el rostro olvidando ese mismo hecho apenada por que este hombre la viera de ese modo y se movió junto al servicio de té que tenía el joven de cabello plateado delante de él y sirvió con elegancia una taza y se la extendió al invitado y otra al joven amo de la casa que no paraba de mirarla.

- ¿Como creó usted esta danza Hinagueshi san, - dijo asombrado Inuyasha, él solo habia enseñado algo similar a una sola persona en su vida y siempre habia creido que solo esa persona en el mundo pudiera saber ese tipo de arte - este tipo de arte marcial es... muy exclusivo.

- En realidad creo que nací sabiendo como hacerlo, - dijo permaneciendo con ua sonrisa casi tatada en su boca - cuando creo las danzas solo sigo movimientos que tengo dentro de mi misma.

- Eso quiere decir que es usted una persona que posee en si misma la mas exquisita delicadeza y el mas fiero espíritu en si mismo, - dijo y ella bajo su rostro delicadamente para no permitirle leer su asombro ni en sus ojos - no es complicado vivir con esas dos naturalezas en si misma, el agua y el fuego en constante batalla.

- No Anata, cuando las dos naturalezas toman su equilibrio.

Inuyasha no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, ese era el concepto básico de "_Utukushii__ Ryuu_" que había creado alguna vez para la familia de los Higurashi, él sacudió un momento la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, algo en ella era tan completamente familiar mientras la veía encender un cigarrillo para su anfitrión.

- ¿Cómo se llama el arte que enseñaba señor?

- Utukushii Ryuu

- Un bello nombre para una escuela.

- Es una escuela especial para una familia que vive Tokio.

- Viene usted de Tokio Anata.

- Si, así es, me comprometí hace poco y para hacer crecer los negocios que me fueron heredados y comenzar una vida nueva con mi esposa.

Hinagueshi sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano al pecho, pero no lo hizo, en primer lugar por que no comprendía esa emoción, y no la almacenaría.

- Me alegro mucho por usted Anata, todo hombre debe realizarse en la vida y ser grande, no dudo que su prometida sea una mujer hermosa, y que lo soportara en sus momentos de mayor necesidad.

- Es usted muy amable Hinagueshi sama.

En ese momento uno de los criados se acerco a Kouga y le dijo algo al oído y este se levanto.

- Hinagueshi sama, lamento tener que dejarla en este momento y no poder disfrutar del placer de su sola presencia pero tengo que atenderán asunto que es para mi padre urgente ahora.

- Pase usted por favor Kouga sama.

- Te dejo en la mejor compañía joven amigo, por favor disfruta su presencia tanto como yo lo quisiera.

Kouga se retiro después de posar un beso en la mano de la joven y esta hizo una reverencia más.

- Desea mas té, Anata – dijo ella servicial habiéndose quedado solos.

- Si – dijo y la vio servir el té con suma elegancia, miró como sus facciones mostraban a cada momento completamente apacibles y dulces, como una mascara de Nho – Hinagueshi sama, dígame ¿Qué es lo que usted exactamente es? Si he de decirle la verdad, es la primera vez que yo veo a una geisha en mi vida.

- Señor soy... una rara artista que fue educada para servir a quien quiera que lo haga. Mi labor no puede clasificarse ni como una ni como la otra.

- Entiendo entonces eres una criatura inexplicable.

Ella sonrió a pesar de si misma, era la primera vez que un cumplido le sabia tan bien, demasiado acostumbrada a cada palabra que la describiera, "inexplicable" parecía tan exacta.

Inuyasha la miro atentamente mientras ella evitaba sus ojos, vio entonces algo mas, la joven delante de él, se frotaba con reticencia y muy discretamente las manos.

- ¿Puede ir al servicio conmigo Hinagueshi san?

- Por supuesto Anata.

Ella se levanto con elegancia y él delante de ella, ambos caminaron hacia el cuarto de baño con pasos delicados y al mismo tiempo rápidos, la anciana que tomaba té en una esquina escondida de la habitación, los miro partir atentamente.

Cuando ambos llegaron al cuarto de baño estaba vació, y ella permaneció en la entrada mientras él entro. Un segundo después salio con un pañuelo mojado y ella lo miro intrigada.

- Déme sus manos Hinagueshi sama.

- Pero…

- Déme sus manos.

Hinagueshi le extendió su mano derecha y él levantó levemente su manga larga y puso el paño en medio de sus dedos, ella solo cerró los ojos, su rostro no mostró otra emoción, solo hizo eso mientras él empezó a masajear en sus dedos hasta que el dolor se hizo tolerable.

- Es doloroso verdad.- dijo mirando su mano pequeña entre las suyas mientras frotaba con el pañuelo

- Anata…

- No trates de negarlo, vi como masajeabas tus manos hace un momento.

- Un poco, algunos movimientos son más fuertes que otros y la práctica es mucha, así que debe ser doloroso.

- Pero nunca es bueno excederse demasiado.

- Si una quiere poder hechizar con sus abanicos debe hacerlo – dijo casi orgullosa de ello.

- Y lo logras con eficiencia, tu danza es completamente hechizante - dijo con voz casi apasionada.

Inuyasha solo sonrió ampliamente y ella miro sus manos, cuando estuvo él satisfecho de calmar el dolor en su mano y extendió su mano para pedirle la otra, ella se la extendió.

- Cuando entrenaba hace años a… a mi mejor alumno esto pasaba todo el tiempo, había una técnica que era especial para… para ella.

- ¿Entrenaba en el arte a una mujer? - dijo asombrada que clase de mujer aprendia un arte marcial.

- Si, así es, pero al igual que tu, mas que un arte era mas una danza, debía enseñarla a golpear con fuerza con pañuelos, no es fácil lograr tensar tanto un pañuelo como para lograr un golpe verdaderamente fuerte y terminaba también lastimada a veces de las manos

Inuyasha masajeo las manos de la joven por algunos minutos y ella permaneció en silencio ¿Qué había en este hombre que la hacia sentir tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan confortable? Quizás solo era que era la primera persona que no la trataba como un objeto decorativo que no importaba si estaba hambrienta o lastimada, solo debía estar allí y darse, a pesar de que estuviera vaciándose lentamente, esta persona era distinta.

- Cuando llegue a casa, procure meter las manos en agua fría o agua salada y sus manos se recuperaran rápido, seria una pena que manos tan hermosas se estropearan solo por hechizar a la gente.

- Lo haré.

En ese momento Rin apareció a un lado de ellos y jalo delicadamente a Kagome del kimono de paso desdoblando una arruga que se había formado en el obi.

- Hinagueshi san.

- Oh Rin chan – dijo algo turbada, como si hubiera sido descubierta en algo malo.

- Oka sama dice que debemos volver ya, ella espera afuera en la carroza.

- Está bien Rin chan me despediré de los invitados y saldré enseguida.

La niña la dejo sola de nuevo y volteó a ver al hombre que tenía delante, la visión pronta de sus ojos dorados la desconcertó.

- Debo retirarme ya Anata.

- Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla Hinagueshi sama.

- Para mi también… - fue cuando noto su falta, no sabia su nombre¿por que no lo había preguntado, era siempre importante saber el nombre de cada persona con la que servia.

- Taisho – ella no pudo evitar subir su mirada demasiado rápido, una ligera estela de polvo blanco quedo sobre la parte de arriba de su kimono negro – Inuyasha Taisho.

- Taisho sama - dijo completando la frase que había dejado incompleta con la mayor serenidad posible.

- Hinagueshi san - dijo rompiendo ese aire demasiado diplomatico entre los dos solo con el ultimo sufijo - puedo pedir el mismo favor de Kouga... por favor llámame solo Inuyasha.

- Si - dijo mirandolo a los ojos, casi agradecida de la falta de rigidez - Con permiso, debo irme ya Inuyasha san, mi señora me espera afuera.

La joven mujer salio casi huyendo de su presencia y entro al salón hizo una profunda reverencia delante de todos los invitados y salio de ese lugar.

Inuyasha salio de la casa también para ver a la joven geisha subir a su carruaje con una mascada roja en una de las ventanas. Una sola idea rondaba en su cabeza en ese momento, debía volverla a ver.

_Fin capitulo uno_

_15 de Agosto de 2006_

_1:04 a.m._

_**Notas**:_

_**Anata:** señor._

_**Sama:** sufijo de respeto para personas importantes, equivalente a Sr. En ambos sexos_

_**San:** sufijo de respeto entre las personas jóvenes, equivalente a Srita. en ambos sexos_

_**Utukushii Ryuu:** Escuela de la belleza_

_**mascara de Nho:** son mascaras que se utilizan en el teatro japones que sirven para poder representar una emosion._

**_Algunas notas culturales: _**

_a) como pueden ver Inuyasha y Kikyou se tratan con mucho respeto, dado que primero ambos son parte de familias muy importantes y que por lo que pude entrever este es el nivel de respeto que se tenían los prometidos que fungían casi casi como esposos ya, por ello Inuyasha le dice a Hinagueshi mas adelante "su esposa" por que en ese momento es como si ya lo fuera._

_b) Oh si lo que quise destacar en Rin como vestidor que seguro casi no se entiende, un vestidor es una persona especifica que pone kimonos, es un trabajo especifico pues es bastante complicado en realidad, mas adelante pondré como es que se pone un kimono en todos sus detalles vale._

_c) No vean a Hinagueshi como la variedad de la noche, según lo que yo pude entender del trabajo de una geisha mas que un entretenimiento era como contratar a una verdadera artista a la casa, por ello la tratan con tanto respeto._

_d) bueno creo que en muchos animes se nota como las personas no se llaman por sus nombres si no por sus apellidos a no ser que se tengan mucha confianza._

_e) Oh cierto, Hinagueshi significa "Amapola roja" uno de los endings de Ranma se llama así, de allí he sacado el nombre desde el principio, mas adelante les enseñare la canción._

_Creo que por ahora es todo, espero y estén disfrutando de la historia._

_**notas de autora**: Dios estas notas son eternas jajaja, pero creo que vale la pena que exponga claramente cada detallito pues algnos no los conocemos tanto como quisieramos, estoy muy contenta con el resultado que ha tenido el empiezo de esta historia me llegaron 10 reviews en la sola introduccion que fue muy corta, pero creo que el capitulo 1 ha quedado mucho mejor, espero y les este gustando la historia cualquier duda ya saben solo deben comunicarse conmigo._

_bueno solo me queda dejar mis responsivas, oh cuanto extrañaba eso:_

_**tsukari kurokaze**: aquí dejo el primer capitulo, como siempre los primeros capítulos son mas para poder hacer al lector adentrarse en la historia pero prometo que será una historia muy interesante y de muchos matices espero verte por aquí a menudo para que la puedas leer, gracias por el review._

_**Fel**: presumida…. Pues si me afecto un poco la discusión que tuvimos acerca de que el tiempo y las razones así que decidí resolverlo de alguna manera, pero amnesia sigue en pie solo que creo que lo haré con otra serie estaba pensando en Tsubasa RC por lo mismo que trata de perdida de recuerdos y lo que haces cuando eso pasa, así que no cantes victoria pero todo esta en un decir no se si me de tiempo de hacer las dos historias el mismo tiempo pero ya veremos, espero verte por aquí tanto como lo hiciste en huida, ya vez me trajiste buena suerte hasta el momento es la historia que mejor ha funcionado, gracias por el review_

_**LadyJ07**: diste al clavo, justo esa es la base de la historia que kagome no posee recuerdos y que inuyasha no la puede reconocer esta vez por que todo el tiempo la ha visto como geisha pero ya veremos como camina la historia, te aseguro que será una historia muy interesante le estoy poniendo mucho entusiasmo, espero y te agrade y verte por aquí a menudo tanto como me apoyaste en huida gracias por el review_

_**Laura Ryuuzaki**: Pues si lo he leído y me ha gustado cantidad de hecho el libro es una apoyo muy interesare para esta historia, investigue un poco de todo, pero definitivamente no hay como tener los datos de primera mano de una geisha, pero no esperes ver a una geisha tan elaborada como Sayuri pues la época y la situación es muy distinta, espero y te quedes a ver toda la historia, gracias por el review_

_**INUKAN** : muchas gracias por el apoyo, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en esta historia espero que resulte muy bien, espero y este primer capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review_

_**Shakka DV**: hey colega, como estas, gracias por dejarme un review en esta historia a pesar de tu muy apretada agenda, espero verte por aquí a menudo, gracias por el review_

_PD. Estaré esperando es historia con la escenita que me mandaste me has dejado picada._

_**Yesmari**: muchas gracias por las porras en verdad estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, no se por donde va a caminar aunque ya tengo un programa hecho puede dar tantas vueltas como siempre lo hace cada historia n mi cabeza, pero pondré mi mejor esfuerzo, espero verte por aquí seguido gracias por el review_

_**Dita-chan**: Oh Dita que alegría me has regalado, veras estaba haciendo la cuanta de los reviews que me han llegado en mi carrera por Fanfiction y tu has sido la elegida para ser el numero 1000 haaaaa se que quizás comparado con otros escritores de esta pagina que tiene menos historias que yo y mas mensajes no es gran cosa pero yo estoy feliz es mas de lo que imagine algún día llegar a recibir, tengo 1000 razones para tener mi autoestima como escritora hasta el cielo jajajaja._

_Estoy poniéndole muchas ganas a esta historia y me esta gustando mucho como esta quedando, quizás se sienta un poco pesada pues la trama por la misma naturaleza algo exotica que siempre posee una geisha sea un poco densa, pero haré que sea igualmente interesante, espero verte por aquí como siempre amiga, gracias por el review_

_**Serena tsukino chiba**: Oh por kikio no te apures ya hallare el modo de deshacerme de ella, pero vamos a reconocer que inuyasha no seria lo mismo sin kikio, así que vamos a soportarla un rato, espero y te guste la historia, gracias por el review_

_**We-love-Kappei-sama:** Oh la historia tiene muchos giros como toda historia medio melodramática que siempre me aviento pero estará muy interesante, prometo que kikio no se quedara mucho tiempo que no será tan mala, y aquí e mas podremos echarle la culpa a alguien mas por eso jeje, gracias por el review_

_bueno sin mas por el momento me despido._

_**¿me dejas un review para saber si te gusta como esta caminando la historia?**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Calma Roja

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Calma roja. **_

Los parpados de la durmiente joven se movían sin cesar, los ojos debajo de ellos se movían con velocidad en un estado de sueño profundo, su respiración era igual un poco difícil.

_Un pequeño golpe en un tambor la llamó, ella lanzó la larga tira de seda negra contra su adversario, un destello de un traje rojo que apenas y podía alcanzar, el golpe nunca llegaba a su destino. Un pequeño golpe mas de un lugar distinto y ella de nuevo volvió a atacar y el destello rojo de nuevo huyo de ella, era frustrante, podía verse que llevaba con eso durante mucho rato y no había podido conseguir nada aun._

- _Sensei por favor estoy agotada – dijo la chica recogiendo de nuevo las largas tiras de seda negra que usaba atadas a las muñecas en ese momento._

- _No – dijo la voz fuerte y terminante – no hasta que lo logres._

- _Por favor._

- _No._

_Ella suspiro fuerte y de nuevo se preparo, algo le hacia falta pero no podía saber que era, que era lo que no la dejaba concentrarse por completo y asestar._

_Cerró los ojos, escucho a su alrededor, el viento era suave en esa temporada y cimbraba con demasiada delicadeza por los tatamis del dojo, no podía escuchar ni siquiera las pisadas de su sensei en la duela, era demasiado sigiloso pero debía haber algo mas que el anunciara donde el estaba, no había sonidos, ninguno salvo el aire y su propia respiración, algo mas debía ir en el aire, ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón, la clave estaba en el aire, escuchar el aire, atender, concentrarse en su movimiento, solo una cosa a la vez que envuelve a todas las demás, un punto de equilibrio par poder entender el entorno, todo era equilibrio, solo equilibrio._

_Y así, casi de manera imperceptible fue que sintió como el aire era ligeramente partido por un instrumento… casi inapreciable, pero no lo dudo siguió el movimiento y golpeo con la larga tira de tela en esa dirección y abrió los ojos, el manchon rojo no pudo evitar esta vez ser alcanzado por la tela negra y de pronto fue prisionera por sus manos._

- _Si._

- _Lo dices como si no hubiera logrado atrapar la tela – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no pudo evitar._

- _Pero esta vez pude escuchar donde estaba entes sensei, creo que ya es un avance._

- _Si, uno muy significativo, pero no lo suficiente – ella se vio de pronto jalada de la tela que no había soltado y chocando donde un fuerte pecho con un extraño kimono rojo - te atrape – dijo el chico de ojos dorados con una sonrisa inigualable._

- _Desde hace mucho sensei._

_Ella sonrió con alegría y se dejo abrazar calidamente y se escondió a ese pecho con aroma a agua, era tan bueno estar allí._

- _Hinagueshi…_

_Ella se contrario, por que le llamaba de esa manera… ¿Quién era Hinagueshi? _

- Hinagueshi, Hinagueshi….

Hinagueshi abrió los ojos entonces y miro el techo las tejas rojas sobre su cabeza. Un sueño, de nuevo un sueño tan real, pero por que tenia esos recuerdos, quien era esa persona que siempre aparecía en ellos.

- Él… - dijo solo para si recordado al hombre de ojos dorados de la noche pasada.

- Despierta de una vez Hinagueshi es hora.

Hinagueshi miro a su alrededor vio a la anciana Kaede estaba en su habitación recogiendo el kimono que dejara colgado la pasada noche. No lo pensó mas se levanto y cogíó su sencillo kimono de algodón para ir a la escuela, su estomago se quejo de nuevo, aun tenia solo las dos pastillas en el estomago y le dolía.

- Levántate ya, debes comer algo, no quiero que de nuevo te traigan desmayada aquí, tanto escándalo por una cosa tan estúpida como solo eso.

- Si Oka sama. – dijo bajando ligeramente la mirada, conteniendo algo entre la vergüenza y la molestia

La anciana salio de la habitación, cualquiera diría que ella no era tan mala, que no les negaba alimento pero era tan fácil ver en el fondo de sus ojos que ella la cuidaba como una bonita mascota, como un articulo útil que debía cuidar y prosperar para que no dejara de tener utilidad.

No es que le molestara que la tratara así, estaba ya acostumbrada a la frialdad de la anciana hasta cierto punto la entendía, ella era como ella, una mujer que había vivido de su belleza y una vez se había marchitado y se había quedado sola, solo le quedaba eso, la frialdad en el alma. Se llevo una mano al corazón al ver a su lado el pequeño pañuelo blanco que Inuyasha Taisho le había dado la noche pasada. ¿Por que de pronto aparecía entre todas esas personas que la trataban como la muñeca mas preciada, como un ser casi antinatural, una sola que no pensaba lo mismo, una sola que la veía debajo de su disfraz como una persona común y corriente y que siente dolor?

Esas personas eran extrañas para ella, por más que las personas la admiraran, que desearan parecerse solo un poco a ella, que la envidaran, no había ninguna que se hubiera detenido a hacer lo de Inuyasha Taisho.

No mas, no pensaría en eso mas, se levanto se vistió se peino y bajo antes de tener que ir al colegio, no importaba en realidad, era un tipo de persona que no podía mantener en su vida por mucho tiempo, su destino al igual que el de la anciana Kaede podía decir que ya estaba escrito.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, no había podido simplemente, cerraba los ojos y allí estaban los destellos rojos y negros de los abanicos de esa misteriosa geisha, esos intensos ojos marrones.

No, no quería perder ahora la cordura, desde que la había visto había sentido una emoción intensa por dentro que solo le pertenecía a una persona.

La ultima vez que había sentido su corazón correr de esa manera fue el día que miro a Kagome por primera vez a los ojos y se juro a si mismo que nunca mas podría tener una emoción a si en si vida y no la había tendido, ni siquiera su prometida despertaba esa emoción hermosa en su corazón y ahora, una desconocida a la que no había podido ver ni siquiera a la cara despertaba algo así en él.

Solo por sus ojos.

- Inuyasha sama. – una voz delgada lo llamo

- Adelante. – dijo el calmadamente hacia la puerta.

Uno de los sirvientes entró a la habitación haciendo una reverencia, mientras Inuyasha se acercaba a la puerta ya vestido.

- El desayuno esta abajo y la señora lo espera para poder empezar. – dijo inclinado en el piso, sin mirara al amo.

- Gracias.

El sirviente se turbo. ¿Le había dado las gracias? Ningún terrateniente o hacendado al que hubiera estado a su servicio le había dado las gracias nunca, era muy raro. El salio mientras el sirviente entraba a hacer la limpieza de la habitación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Entonces como estuvo la fiesta en casa de los Yiney.

Hinagueshi vio a su amiga a su lado de regreso a la okiya preguntando como una niña pequeña, Sango era muy hermosa, pero aun así no lograba destacar como una geisha en realidad, quizás con algunos años mas de practica pero no ahora ciertamente, y nunca había sido invitada a una casa tan importante, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las casas de te, así que cuando a Hinagueshi la invitaban se acababa en pedirle cada detalle de esas noches.

- Había mucha gente pero permanece la mayor parte del tiempo con el joven de la casa, y con… con… - se detuvo sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de decir el nombre de ese joven en especial.

- ¿Con…? - dijo Sango intrigada por el repentino silencio de su amiga.

- Con un joven terrateniente que acaba de llegar, parece que es amigo de el joven Yiney y estuve mucho tiempo con el. – dijo recuperando el paso mientras su amiga la seguía de cerca.

- Oh imagino que es Inuyasha Taisho – dijo ella sin dejar de prestar atención – se ha hablado mucho de él.

- Si, así es – dijo conjurando sin querer la imagen del hombre de tiernos ojos dorados...

- Oh ya veo has hecho amistad con él… solo por llamarlo de alguna manera, - dijo ella de la forma mas simple, sin notar la pequeña turbación de la chica delante de ella "amistad" ¿por que de pronto eso parecía un insulto? - A lo mejor y te invitan a su casa, dentro de unas semanas se hará su fiesta recompromiso, según sé se va a casa pronto con una princesa que viajo con el.

- Si, quizás – dijo sin poder evitar un repentino sentimiento de dolor en el pecho.

- Y ¿es apuesto? – dijo Sango aun mas intrigada.

- ¿Apuesto? – repitió como si no la hubiera entendido.

- Si, apuesto Hinagueshi, es decir es guapo¿Es bien parecido¿Cómo es?

- Si, es muy apuesto, tiene el porte de todo un caballero, y es muy amable – dijo frotando levemente sus manos entre si - tiene unos ojos hermosos un color miel que se veía incluso dorado, su piel luce tan sana y suave, y su cabello…su cabello es de un color único, es como plateado, - ella sonrió abiertamente como casi nunca solía hacerlo y dijo de la forma mas soñadora - deberías ver como se ve en el sol, los reflejos del sol brincan en las hebras sueltas como si fueran hilos de metal.

- ¿Como sabes? – dijo la chica con sorpresa por el tono tan… "enamorado" de su amiga.

- ¿Qué? – dijo como si no hubiera alcanzado ella misma su idea

- Creí que solo lo habías visto la noche pasada, por que dices que su cabello brilla así en el día, lo has visto después de eso, acaso te ha buscado, oh cielos sería tan romántico.

Hinagueshi se quedo callada, era cierto por que había dicho algo como eso, ella no lo sabía, no lo había visto mas que la noche pasada y nada mas.

- No me hagas caso, son locuras mías. – dijo para explicarle a su amiga y a ella misma. – solo lo dije por decirlo, no te hagas ideas amiga.

- Oh que lastima – dijo la chica decepcionada.

Después de un par de pasos más llegaron a okiya de la señora Kagura y se despidieron allí. Hinagueshi se fue por su camino intrigada por su propio pensamiento, no sabía de donde lo había sacado, pero tenía la imagen tan completamente clara en su cabeza de los que acaba de decir, casi podía verlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kikyou era una persona distinta delante de su madre, cuando había estado a solas con el parecía que se liberara de una pesada carga de los hombros, pero con su madre era una persona aun mas reservada de lo que en realidad era, era como cierto yugo que su madre tenia sobre ella, él se preguntaba si en realidad quería el matrimonio o no.

Kikyou había sido entrenada como una sacerdotisa en un templo desde muy pequeña, su familia entera venía de viejos linajes de monjes y sacerdotisas, las leyendas de sus ancestros eran muchas y ella siempre había sido feliz por seguir esa tradición, pero en un vuelco de el destino, la familia de Kikyou había perdido toda su fortuna, su padre había muerto en una batalla y madre e hija había quedado solas, lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue buscar un buen partido para Kikyou y así ayudara a la familia para poder vivir en paz, su madre había llegado para vivir con ellos hasta el día de su muerte, Kikyou era hija única tenia la responsabilidad de velar por su madre.

Él nunca se había sentido culpable pues Kikyou parecía feliz a su lado, era una buena mujer pero ahora, se veía tan marchita al lado de su madre, como un viejo embrujo que usaba para quitarle la vida, Kikyou y la señora Tsubaki eran completamente diferentes, mientras su madre tenia una mirada orgullosa y altanera Kikyou se veía casi como una muñeca de trapo desprovista de emoción, él se sentía culpable solo por eso, en ese momento, el pensamiento de que él no seria capaz de amar nunca a una mujer así lo asalto.

- Tsubaki sama, bienvenida sea.

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha sama, espero no causarle ningún problema estando aquí anata.

- No claro que no esta es su casa.

- La casa es muy hermosa en realidad Inuyasha sama, le agradezco mucho que me permita vivir al lado de mi hija, no se que haría sin ella lejos donde estoy.

- Estoy seguro que Kikyou también esta contenta por poder tener a su madre a su lado – el increíble seño fruncido de Kikyou no paso por alto para el, pero si para su madre que tenia a la joven a su espalda, "Kikyou era una chica de 22 años muy normal después de todo".

- Debemos empezar los preparativos para su fiesta de compromiso desde ahora mismo – volteo a ver a su hija que miraba su regazo tranquila – vamos Kikyou, tenemos mucho que preparar.

- Si Oka sama.

Las dos mujeres se retiraron de la estancia dejándolo solo de nuevo. Kikyou parecía tan apagada ante los preparativos de su boda, no esperaba que estuviera radiante, pero al menos si contenta, pero no lo estaba.

"Extraño una sonrisa"

Sonrió solo para si mismo, extrañaba esa energía de Kagome brillando casi como si fuera una estrella por toda la casa de sus padres, las sonrisas que le regalaba a todo el mundo, su energía en la batalla, su poesía en moviendo. Solo extrañaba verla tocar la flauta en el jardín de su casa, con los pies metidos en el estanque mientras los pececillos le mordían los dedos.

Se limpio el rostro del polvo imaginario y fue a atender algún asunto pendiente, debía sacarse a Kagome de la cabeza como fuera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi tenía las manos metidas en agua salada, era bueno en realidad, el dolor que constantemente tenia en las manos no se sentía en ese momento. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del pequeño momento de placer. Cuando se perdió entre el placer del descanso de sus manos, sintió un escalofrió y un especie de recuerdo la abrumo.

_Sus manos estaban en un bol blanco lleno de agua, una mano se acerco a ellas y prímero las froto con una especie de remedio con olor a hierbas medicinales, y después ponía algo en el agua que hacia burbujas._

- _¿Qué es sensei? – dijo conteniendo la risa por las cosquillas de las burbujas del agua._

- _Es carbonato y sal deja tus manos allí hasta que no sientas más dolor. – dijo con calma._

- _No me lastime mucho sensei, no debería preocuparse así. – dijo tímidamente sin poder evitar un suave sonrojo, él siempre solía decir cosas así, pero con el tiempo al menos para ella habían empezado a cambiar de significado._

- _Lo hago pequeña, eres mi mejor alumna, no quiero que le pase nada a ninguna pieza en tu cuerpo._

- _Sensei soy su única alumna. – dijo aun mas sonrojada que antes._

- _Eso no quita que seas la mejor. – dijo con satisfacción._

_Ella sonrió sonrojada y agacho la cabeza mientras veía sus manos en el agua con burbujas._

Hinagueshi abrió los ojos y miro sus manos, de donde venían esos recuerdos, daría lo que fuera por saber de donde venían y por que después de 5 años empezaban finalmente a aparecer¿Qué los había despertado?

"Él los despertó"

Había empezado a tener eso sueños desde aquel día en que supo que el joven Inuyasha Taisho había llegado a esa región, aun sin haberlo visto sabia que había una presencia nueva y casi familiar en ese lugar, era el quien estaba en sus sueños, pero si él la conociera ya le hubiera dicho algo ¿cierto, la habría reconocido, pero no, él no había dicho nada.

Además él era parte de ese pasado que ella estaba tratando de no recordar, algo dentro de si misma le decía que debía olvidar, saco sus manos y las froto con delicadeza y tomo su flauta, y empezó a tocar en el jardín de la casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La casa de té donde Hinagueshi pasaba la mayor parte de sus noches era una de las mas importantes en toda la región, solo los clientes mas selectos eran invitados por la Señora Rumiko, esa noche solo estaban en la casa de té los Saotome y el padre de Kouga para atender asuntos de negocios. La señora Rumiko invitaba siempre solo a tres geishas, a Akane, a Sango y a Hinagueshi, a Hinagueshi siempre la invitaba para cerrar tratos y por que le gustaba como bailaba junto con Akane y esa noche es lo que iba a hacer a ese lugar.

- Rumiko sama. –dijo Hinagueshi con una calida sonrisa al ser recibida en la entrada de la casa de te.

- Buenas noches Hinagueshi san, me alegra que no hayas tenido una noche ocupada el día de hoy. – dijo la mujer de edad tomándola con cariño de las manos

- Oh no podía dejarla aquí con sus invitados señora ¿Akane ha llegado?

- No aun no, pero no debe de tardar, pero Sango esta adentro, por favor ayúdala con el servicio, los Saotome y los Yiney están haciendo negocios y es mejor tenerlos en una grata compañía, el señor Yiney me prometió una muy buena paga y te prometo que les daré una parte considerable a ustedes.

- Pero la Kaede sama...

- Oh por Kaede O baba no te preocupes, ella jamás lo sabrá.

- Oh Rumiko sama, de no ser por usted yo no tendría ni para ir y comprar un prendedor.

- Vamos pequeña, vamos no los hagas esperar. – dijo palmeando su hombro derecho y la joven paso tranquilamente

Hinagueshi entro a la casa de té y vio a Sango que servia el té a un lado de Genma Saotome. Hinagueshi hizo una elegante reverencia y se acerco al señor Yiney que tenía ya algunas copas de más sobre él, y que la recibió con una mirada demasiado afectuosa.

- Oh pero si es Hinagueshi san, bienvenida bienvenida que gusto que estés con nosotros.

La joven que hoy venía con un elegante kimono rojo ciruela donde encima de él descansaban elaborados dibujos de jacarandas blancas bordeadas de negro por todo le kimono y un obi ajustado color blanco con cintas rojas hizo una reverencia respetuosa a los dos caballeros

- Muy buenas noches Yiney sama, Saotome sama, el placer es mió – dijo arrodillada en el piso y puso una expresión apacible y tierna.

- No tuve la oportunidad de tomar una taza de té con usted en mi casa pero espero que esta vez si pueda usted darme ese placer.

- El placer será mió, pero estoy segura que Saotome sama esta más interesando en cerrar negocios que en tomar té.

- Oh pequeña, nada de eso, anda sirve un poco de té y tomemos, estoy seguro que después de tanto sake nos vendría muy bien tomar algo que no tenga alcohol.

- Muy bien Anata, estoy segura que algo de té verde les sentara muy bien – dijo y le pidió a uno de los sirvientes el servicio de té, y después volvió con los hombres mayores – y ¿como van los negocios?

- Muy bien, solo estamos esperando a un comprador mas, y podremos cerrar si el acepta los términos.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo, estoy segura que saldrá todo muy bien, sus negocios siguen siendo muy prósperos no Yiney sama, cualquiera que hiciera negocios con usted estaría asegurando una fortuna en sus manos, no hay un mejor productor de arroz en todo Japón estoy segura.

- Oh me halagas mucho Hinagueshi san.

- Si usted lo dice señorita – intervino el señor Saotome - estoy seguro de que hago el negocio de mi vida.

- Eso puede asegurarlo Anata - el criado se acerco a ella y dejo el servicio de té ella agradeció con una leve reverencia y presento el té entre las dos personas – desean tomarlo ahora entonces.

- Oh deberíamos esperar a nuestro futuro socio, por que no tocas un poco de música para nosotros Hinagueshi en lo que esperamos, se que eres muy buena tocando la flauta, mi hijo no deja de alabar tus talentos.

- Oh el joven Yiney siempre es muy amable – dijo ella sacando de una bolsa que tenia a su mano una flauta de bambú color de negro adorablemente decorada con flores rojas que semejaban amapolas.

- Oh es mas que halagador he llegado a pensar que esta enamorado de ti, igual que la mitad de todos los jóvenes en esta región por no mencionar a los no tan jóvenes – dijo con insinuación en su voz.

- Es usted muy amable Yiney sama – dijo dejando pasar el comentario malicioso del hombre mayor.

Hinagueshi dejo el servicio allí y tomo su flauta, y empezó a tocar cerro sus ojos y se concentro en la música, había varias piezas que ella misma había compuesto y le agradaba tocarlas, esta que era una situación para poder establecer confianza decidió tocar "_Ochitsuite Akai no Uta_"

La música igual que la danza era solo instinto y despertar emociones en quien ve o escucha, si una persona escuchaba con atención podía ver la música, un inevitable estado de calma nacía en ese momento lo que te podía conducir a llegar mentalmente a un campo de arroz abierto mientras el aire cepilla las cebras de arroz y el aroma dulce de la planta te llena. O a la mas lejana montaña envuelto en la sensación fría de la nieve mientras el sol brilla sobre la blancura a tu alrededor. La canción era un tono simple y tranquilo y fácil de copiar sin duda, pero la emoción, esa era la complicada, como una canción que la cantas solo por recitarla no tenia ningún significado.

Cuando Inuyasha entro a la casa de se té quedo helado al ver a Hinagueshi de nuevo allí, con la delicada flauta en sus manos tocando la delicada melodía, como un golpe le llego esa imagen misma de Kagome sentada en la orilla del estanque con su flauta en las manos mojándose los pies, las suaves notas naciendo de la flauta mientras ella tenia un papiro a su lado y tinta escribiendo la música, el aroma de la tinta recién preparada acida y pesada era un ingrediente mas a la escena visual y auditiva que solo hacia querer quedarte allí detener ese instante en el tiempo.

Inuyasha se quedo en la puerta sin que nadie lo interrumpiera en el trayecto de la canción entera, la música quedo pegada en su piel como una caricia como un dulce beso como una sonrisa pegada en un susurro. Y él tuvo deseos de llorar.

"Kagome…"

Hinagueshi se vio rodeada por un sentimiento calido y simple mientras las notas la abandonaban por la boquilla de la flauta, era extraña esta imagen que conjuraba ahora, se podía ver a si misma en un gran jardín con los pies frescos metidos en un estanque los peces paseando entre sus pies curiosos del intruso, el aroma denso de tinta nueva y algo mas, una esencia calida y confortable a su alrededor, como si alguien la mirara en ese momento.

Fue que abrió los ojos a punto de terminar la canción y lo vio, el hombre de los ojos dorados mirándola de nuevo, ella no interrumpió la canción pero el tono repentinamente cambio, era algo que sonaba como una calida caricia de manos, como un amoroso beso, como un dulce "Sukida yo" dicho muy muy bajito y como moría la palabra, moría la canción.

El silencio se vio interrumpido pronto por los aplausos de Sango y los dos hombres mayores mientras Inuyasha e Hinagueshi se miraban con insistencia, los dos había sido conectados por la canción y el vinculo no era fácil de romper.

- Oh Hinagueshi sama, no puede usted hacer una interpretación mas hermosa que esa se lo aseguro.

Cuando Kouga soltó del brazo a Akane y se dirigió presto a las manos de Hinagueshi fue que ambos se despendieron de su momento, ella recibió con simpatía el halago de Kouga mientras este la llevaba a de nuevo a donde había estado sentada y se ponía a su lado la admiración que él sentirá por ella era tan innegable que se ruborizaba que lo mostrara tan abiertamente delante de todos, la acaparaba y la intimidaba un poco, mas en este momento cuando Inuyasha estaba allí, de alguna manera que eso pasara delante de los ojos del joven la hacia sentir incomoda. Mientras ella era acaparada por Kouga vio a Akane servir el té a Inuyasha, con una sonrisa amena que el recibió de buen modo y se la devolvió le gustara o no reconocerlo eso a ella no le pareció una punzada de celos nació bajo su piel.

- Oh Taisho sama lo esperábamos. – lo llamo el señor Yiney con energía.

- Espero no haber tardado mucho, aun no estoy muy familiarizado con la cuidad pero por suerte encontré a Kouga en mi camino.

- Oh muchas gracias hijo – dijo el señor Yiney pero este no le presto ninguna intención – bueno mi hijo no esta en este lugar ahora, no lo culpo con semejante mujer a su lado.

- Si, así es. – dijo sin poder evitar un sentimiento molesto bajo la piel mientras Hinagueshi sonreía para Kouga y le servia té.

- Cuéntenos joven Taisho como esta su padre – dijo el señor Saotome por lo alto – hace años yo lo conocí, era un hombre muy importante, todo un caballero.

- Lamentablemente mi padre murió hace 2 años. – dijo con pena

- Oh es una pena escuchar eso.

"Inu no Taisho esta muerto" la pena calló de pronto en Hinagueshi, cuando advirtió de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que se el nombre del padre de Inuyasha?

- Inu no Taisho fue un gran hombre es una pena que haya muerto, has quedado solo entonces.

- Si, solo con mi medio hermano Sesshomaru.

Hinagueshi se llevo una mano al pecho, había acertado, ese era el nombre del padre de Inuyasha, lo que era aun mas, el nombre de Sesshomaru le parecia completamente familiar, ella desvió solo un par de grados su mirada para poder poner atenciones la platica a su espalda, sin dejar de prestar atención tampoco a Kouga.

- Que pena joven, lamento mucho escuchar eso.

- Se que has venido para hacer una nueva familia, veo que has sabido administrar tu tiempo tan bien como mi hijo, es tan extraño que vayas a casarte hasta ahora – dijo el señor Yiney para poder romper la tristeza que se había plantado en el ambiente..

- Bueno es mi segundo compromiso, lamentablemente.

- Tu segundo compromiso.

- Si - el entrecejo confuso de Inuyasha no pudo pasar sobre Hinagueshi.

- Como es eso muchacho.

- Hace algunos años estuve comprometido con una joven – dijo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de humo – pero lamentablemente, la cosas salieron muy mal.

- Oh no quisimos incomodarte muchacho discúlpanos, hablemos de negocios entonces.

Hinagueshi se quedo con el alma en un hilo en ese momento, su segundo compromiso, como era posible, había él estado casado antes y que había sido de su esposa, por que la tenia tan angustiada eso, no podía entenderlo.

- Hinagueshi sama. – la llamo por tercera vez Kouga.

- Oh lo lamento mucho Kouga sama, creo que me distraje un poco.

- ¿Que le sucede, se siente bien. – dijo con cierta preocupación.

- Si, no se preocupe – dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Hinagueshi recobro la compostura y mientras los hombres detrás de ella hacían negocios y Kouga le platicaba de su ultimo viaje se sentía perdida entre la gente, triste por la pena de Inuyasha, pero ¿Por qué?

Esa noche bailo sin la energía acostumbrada, haciendo los pasos perfectos y bien sincronizada con Akane pero sin energía, nadie pareció notarlo, todos aplaudieron festejándola, después de eso se despidió y Sango hizo lo mismo para retirarse con ella mientras la otra joven de cabellos azulados se quedo con los hombres que cerraban ya sus tratos de negocios.

- Hinagueshi ¿estas bien? – dijo Sango preocupada cuando ambas estaban esperando el sharin en la entrada de la casa de té.

- Si, estoy bien. – dijo con una suave sonrisa ensayada.

Sango la miro con tristeza puede que esa sonrisa engañara a todos pero no a ella, no después de tanto tiempo de conocerse.

- Has estado muy distraída el día de hoy ¿que es lo que te pasa?

- Sango… - Hinagueshi miro a los ojos a su amiga y trato de verse tranquila, la sorprendía cuanto la conocía su amiga - no nada, no me hagas caso, solo estoy algo confundida por algunos recuerdos que me han empezado a llegar de pronto.

- ¿En serio? – dijo asombrada.

- Si, algunas cosas que están llegando a mi cabeza y no las entiendo del todo, piezas sueltas y nada mas.

- Oh eso es muy bueno Hinagueshi, - dijo de pronto muy entusiasmada la joven castaña - estas recuperando tus recuerdos¿que has visto?

- Nada importante, solo cosas sueltas nada en verdad significativo – miro había el frente y su expresión volvió a ser sombría, miro al sharin parar delante de la casa. - y no, no es bueno.

Sango se quedo detrás de ella sin saber que responder¿por que no era bueno, cuando la sharin reacogió a Hinagueshi en la entrada de la casa de té, subió con ella, y se sentó a su lado, su expresión era sombría.

- ¿Es que acaso no quieres recordar un poco quien eres Hinagueshi? – dijo la chica sin poder entender la desidia de su amiga con respecto a su pasado.

- No. – dijo fríamente.

- Pero ¿y tu familia¿tus padres? No te interesa saber si están vivos quizás tienes hermanos, amigos.

- No. – dijo molesta esta vez

Sango no dijo nada mas, la mayor parte del camino se hizo en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la okiya de la señora Kagura. Y Sango se apeo de la sharin para bajar ayudada por una sirvienta de la casa.

- Sango chan - Hinagueshi la llamó antes de que entrara a la casa – lo lamento, solo que… yo se que tu estas muy orgullosa de lo que eres, pero yo no me siento igual, no se quien era Sango pero, se que esto esta en contra de mis principios y que las personas que me conocen se sentirían avergonzadas de mi.

- Pero…

- Mis amigos, mi familia, mis padres, todos, ellos se sentirían avergonzados de lo que soy, no me preguntes como, solo lo se – dijo amargamente.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes Sango chan, te entiendo, anda descansa nos vemos mañana en clase.

- Hasta mañana Hinagueshi chan.

La joven bajo de el sharin y este siguió su camino, ella quedo mirando el tapizado del sharin a solas.

Familia, amigos, padres, hermanos, eso ya no tenia ningún significado para ella, su vida nueva estaba aquí, lo que hubiera pasado en el pasado allí se quedaba, enterrado junto con las memorias que no dejaría salir, ella era Hinagueshi ahora, no importaba quien fuera antes, no tenia razón para volver.

"Quizá estas olvidando tu razón para volver"

Era una posibilidad, pero el dolor que había sentido en el corazón había desaparecido en el día que abrió los ojos en la okiya de la señora Kaede, al despertar en esa casa aquel día a pesar de la vida dura que tenia allí ese dolor, indescriptible y entero que tenia en el alma que aun mas allá de sus recuerdos estaba calado en el alma y que había sentido aun un solo momento antes de despertar había desaparecido, ese dolor vivía en su pasado y no iría de nuevo a él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha se había quedado recargado en un árbol en su mansión, la noche estaba bien entrada pero no había querido entrar, quería quedarse en sus pensamientos un momento más.

Los negocios había resultado muy bien, el señor Yiney no se negó a hacer tratos con él para poder embarcar su arroz y trasportarlo así, le había explicado que para grandes distancias era mucho mas rápido y efectivo, que el único temor que podía representar eran las tormentas, su padre había extendido su negocio de tierras y exportación por casi toda la isla

Pero eso no le era importante, desde que había hablado de su prometida en esa reunión no se había podido quitar ese amargo recuerdo de la cabeza, a veces se peguntaba si los padres de Kagome no tenían razón y él había sido el causante de el fin de la joven de los ojos pardos, en el fondo de si mismo lo creía también y era algo que no le permitía tener paz cada vez que recordaba a su querida Kagome.

Inuyasha se asombro al sentir como una calida lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha y se apresuro a limpiarla, se levanto se limpio la ropa del polvo y las hojas y entro a su casa, donde su nueva prometida lo esperaba y el futuro también.

El debía dejar descansar el pasado.

_22 de agosto de 2006_

_7:07 p.m._

_**Notas culturales**:_

_**Sharin**: la carroza donde Hinagueshi va a todos lados, es como decir rueda en japonés._

_**O baba**: cuando la señora Rumiko, oh lo siento no halle un nombre mas dulce jeje, se refiere a la señora Kaede como Kaede o baba le esta diciendo bruja Kaede, o anciana, no lo recuerdo muy bien pero si no me equivoco es bruja, alguien recuerda a Uranai baba de Dragon ball bueno de allí lo saque._

_**Ochitsuite Akai no Uta**: significa "la canción de la calma roja" de allí el titulo de el capitulo, todas las danzas y canciones de Hinagueshi llevaran el sufijo de rojo, es como su firma._

_**Sukidayo**: técnicamente significa te quiero mucho_

_**Casa de té**: hasta donde pude comprender son salones de te donde las geishas trabajaban sirviendo y entreteniendo a la persona que las contrataba, véanlo como televisa jajajajaja no, mala analogía_

**_Notas de autora: _**

_Hola de nuevo aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo de la historia, nos vamos adentrando poco a poco en la historia, no desesperen ya en el siguiente capitulo voy a hacer el primer encuentro privado de Inuyasha e Hinagueshi y saldrán muchas cosas claras._

_Espero y la historia les este llamando la intención, vamos empezando así que ténganme paciencia aseguro que es una historia muy muy linda._

_Gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido mi historia estoy de verdad muy muy complacida aquid ejo mis responsivas:_

**Ninde Black:** lo se yo también me di cuenta que lo que fue por ejemplo huida fue algo densa en muchos capítulos pero llego a sacar de mi interior algunas de mis ideas mas profundas sobre las relaciones humanas, geisha será sin duda menos densa pero con sus toques dramáticos pues es un genero que me gusta mucho sobre algunas cosas que también pienso de la condición humana, la femineidad y nuestra personalidad, no lo puedo evitar. Espero que puedas quedarte y disfrutar de la historia prometo que realmente vale la pena gracias por el review.

PD. Espero de todo corazón que esos malestares pasen pronto, que halles la solución para tus problemas, solo puedo decir que para los males de corazón solo la paciencia y la sabiduría, pieza con la cabeza fría y busca la salida y para los pies el agua caliente con sal. Suerte.

**Shakka DV**: Oh pues te las seguirás haciendo por un tiempo tengo la mala costumbre que soy muy misteriosa en mis historias pero te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena, poco a poco iremos viendo el papel de Rin aquí no te preocupes y ya apúrale con tu historia que ya la quiero ver gracias por el review.

**LadyJ07:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el arranque de la historia, supongo que tengo un tipo de cliché donde mis personajes no se reconocen, el asunto de las mascaras y los misterios de personalidad se lo debemos a ST. Tail jeje. Ya veras todo lo que ellos tienen que pasar para que se puedan reconocer y las sorpresas que llevan los personajes.

Sobre lo de la concubina según como yo lo entendí, las geishas en si, no se casaban, como lo repito de nuevo, no eran prostitutas pero la cultura japonesa tiene una actitud muy extraña frente al genero femenino así que si podían tomarla como una amante, desde mi punto de vista esto resulta ser una concubina, no creo en la poligamia como ya lo explique mucho en "Kagome" jeje, así que si una geisha quería casarse creo que no es tanto que ya no pudiera ser geisha por eso si no que su esposo no le permitiría serlo, son muy machistas, así que podía casarse pero debía dejar de ser geisha para ello, espero y haya aclarado tu duda gracias por el review

**Fel**: si, recordé mucho aquella impresión del pañuelo en la cabeza, malditos pervertidos jajaja, pero me gusta mucho este sello en ella se me hace muy personal. Como una característica en ella que ninguna otra podía copiar, gracias por el comentario tan positivo, venido de ti, me consuela, gracias por el review Tata.

**Dita-chan:** Muchas gracias a mi también me pareció fantástico que fuera precisamente tu review el numero escogido, algunos de tus reviews siempre son los que llevo mas presentes cuando estoy haciendo mis responsivas, extraño los de Anyara siempre me daba ideas geniales y buenas ideas pero bueno, los tuyos nunca se quedan atrás.

Tengo algún tipo de cliché de identidades escondidas por culpa de kaitou Saint tail, creo que no lo puedo evitar te aseguro que valdrá la pena cuando veas como descubrirá que es ella y lo que pasara después de eso. En realidad al leer tu review me quede penando mucho en la situación de Rin, y me di cuanta que lo había metido como un personaje emergente y que puedo en realidad sacarle mucho proveo, es un personaje por el que tengo mucha simpatía, y tengo una participación que les va a encantar de Sesshomaru jeje gracias por el review.

**Serena tsukino chiba:** Gracias por tu review, aun no se como van a Salir los lemon de Inu y Kag pero ya decidí que debe haber al menos uno, estoy segura que va a gustarte, no te apures por Kikyou, es un recurso que no usare demasiado, solo es para meter un poco de tensión, la maldita aquí será Tsubaki jeje, gracias por el review.

**tsukari kurokaze:** lastima que acostumbro ser una escritora algo lenta, siempre será solo una dosis por semana, así podrás mantener tu adicción sin que esta te consuma jeje, no se si será una historia muy larga pues no es del todo mi estilo pero será muy interesante lo aseguro, y si te tendré con el alma en un hilo sobre todo cuando él se de cuanta de que ella es Kagome y un bono de unos ojos dorados, además de los se Sesshomaru que veremos de una forma poco usual, que no imaginara nadie, gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama**: Oh como ye te había comentado en tu historia soy una escritora de demasiados detalles, como Irán pasando las cosas será como una secuencia propia sin que nada la explote, todo pasara como si fueran casualidades, y hacienda gala de una frase de Sakura CC "en este mundo las coincidencias no existen… solo lo inevitable" espero y sigas leyendo la historia seguro te gustara gracias por el review

**o.O Ginevra O.o**: oh te aseguro que la historia tendrá unos giros muy muy interesantes, pero no puedo adelantarte nada, pero ten paciencia y sigue leyendo estoy segura que no voy a decepcionarte, gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan:** pues misterios tendremos hasta el ultimo capitulo te lo aseguro irán resultando poco a poco sorpresas muy agradables, su toque de drama y su romance, espero y te quedes y verte por a.C. a menudo en cada actualización gracias por el review

**Mai **: No, claro que no me daría miedo jeje, "Memorias de una Geisha" es un libro demasiado denso como para poder adaptarlo con éxito, bueno no puedo adelantarme, en realidad alguien lo esta intentando en Sakura CC le deseo suerte, pero yo no haría eso, gracias por él cumplido para mis demás historias, espero y te guste este fic, hará un poco de todo, romance, lemon, drama, un poquito de cada cosa, pero ya veremos gracias por el review

_**bueno por ahora es todo, me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**me dejas un review para saber si te esta gustando la historia.**_

_**gracias**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Dulce de cerezas rojas

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahhhh… __aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Dulce De Hielo De Cerezas Rojas**_

Esa mañana había algo especial en el humor de Hinagueshi

Esa noche había soñado.

_Ella estaba bajo un árbol debajo de un jardín con un traje cómodo para entrenar estilo chino estaba con los ojos cerrados y escuchando su entorno, había la brisa que cepillaba el pasto, un ave que alimentaba a su polluelos en la copa del árbol y una respiración, por sobre todas conocida y querida, desde cuando…_

_¿Desde cuando podía identificar esa voz en particular? que era como un eco de la suya, pero allí estaba acercándose con pasos cautos y calculados como un lince que se acerca a su presa, abrió los ojos y vio a su sensei delante de ella._

_Si, debía reconocer que desde que había visto por primera vez esos ojos dorados hacia ya más de 3 años se había enamorado de él._

_¿Por eso podía identificar el sonido de esa persona, por que amaba a esa persona._

- _Sensei… - dijo ella mirándolo cerca de ella, sentándose a su lado _

- _¿Que haces aquí? – dijo el joven a un lado de su alumna que miraba el cielo ahora, sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida quizás negándose a verlo._

- _Practicando mi oído – dijo de la forma más simple._

- _Pensé que hoy tenias que ir a donde Sakamoto san para arreglarte para la fiesta de esta noche._

- _No, le repetí de nuevo a mama que no tenia casi arreglaran tanto a una chica de 15 años como yo, es tonto._

- _Además no lo necesitas. – dijo mirando su perfil poniendo una emoción dulce en sus palabras._

- _No diga eso sensei, me hace sonrojar – dijo la chica aun negándose a verlo a la cara, un luminoso sonrojo reempezaba a extender por sus mejillas..._

- _Lo digo en serio – dijo y con la llena de dos dedos recorrió el contorno de su rostro, el corazón de la chica se detuvo en ese momento - una mujer hermosa como tú no necesita que la llenen de arreglos, eso solo ocultaría su belleza._

- _Lo dice solo para halagarme – dijo la chica tendiéndose en el pasto y cerrando sus ojos, era su placer íntimo personal escuchar la voz profunda de su sensei, era más fácil hablar con él cuando no lo miraba y en verdad disfrutaba de su voz aterciopelada y varonil – ¿que atractivo puede tener una simple niña como yo? No parezco ni mujer ni niña no tengo nada que pudiera llamar la atención de nadie._

- _El atractivo de una persona no reside solo en su apariencia, si no en la bondad de su alma y la tuya es mucha y en el talento que posee y tú posees demasiados y –la vio con sus ojos aun cerrados y se acerco un poco a ella, ella sintió como el calor de él la llenaba – la belleza es algo que no se puede concentrar en cosas pequeñas, cada ser tiene una belleza propia._

_Algo había en el tono de su sensei que era tan tranquilizados era como si le explicara una nueva técnica s vos era tan calmada y fresca._

- _tu tienes unos ojos hermosos, tan llenos de luz y vida, tu felicidad se puede reflejar en ellos, tu piel es fresca, limpia y sana, tu cabello es suave, largo – dijo y tomo una hebra entre sus dedos y ella sintió un escalofrió aun así se negó a abrir los ojos – si, tienes razón, no posees nada de una niña y aun no eres una mujer pero yo creo que podrías llegar a ser una mujer muy hermosa, con el cuerpo exacto que cualquier hombre voltearía a ver, tus facciones y tu gracias harán de ti una mujer incomparable._

_Como se supone que debía reaccionar ante un comentario así, ella solo atino a llevarse una mano al pecho y tratar de detener su corazón que corría a más no poder y sentía que moriría en ese momento, abrió sus ojos vio los brillares y dorados ojos de su sensei mirarla de ese modo tan vivo, tan lleno de… de…_

_Subo una de sus manos y toco su mejilla solo para comprobar que esa persona que la miraba con tanto amor no era una ilusión que era real y cielos, eran tan real. La forma en que había cerrados sus ojos y había recargado abiertamente su mejilla en su mano con una expresión de completa calma no podía dejar de ser menos que real y como puso un beso en su palma después, dejándola sin aliento y haciéndola temblar._

_Y al final…_

_Sus labios fríos y nerviosos también lo fueron contra los suyos y permanecieron así hasta que fueron tan calidos como los propios y se olvido de pensar, se olvido de todo a su alrededor si era real o no y solo se dejo embargar por la tremenda dicha que la envolvió._

- _Sensei… - dijo recuperando el aliento rompiendo ese beso casi con dolor._

- _Ya no me llames así, - dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos y trajeándola a su pecho - no ahora._

- _Está bien – dijo mientras era abrazada dulcemente – koibito._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A la mañana siguiente Hinagueshi no lograba recordar su sueño, solo recordaba que había sido un sueño que le había dejado una sensación de calma en el alma, como si ese sueño disipara la angustia que tenia desde la noche anterior, quizás lo fuera, quizá era un recuerdo más, no podía saberlo y no podía recordarlo, solo quería quedarse con esa sensación limpia no importaba que recuerdo hubiera sido, ojala y todos sus recuerdos fueran así, solo las sensaciones positivas y amorosas que ella necesitaba pero rara ve lo eran.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Al llegar a la okiya había entrado a la casa silenciosa solo Rin la esperaba en la entrada para ayudarla a cambiarse, le pidió a la pequeña solo un poco de té y que fuera a descansar que ella se haría cargo de lo demás. Al entrar a la habitación vacía se quito con delicadeza el kimono, Rin pronto volvió en poco tiempo con té y le dio las buenas noches, ella se cambio a la ropa de cama y se empezó a quitar el maquillaje con una crema especial muy liquida que la señora Kaede hacia especialmente par poder quitarse ese maquillaje, una vez que se vio limpia apago las luces y se sentó junto a su ventana para tomar su té, sobra decir que el té ya estaba tibio después del largo proceso de limpiarse todo el maquillaje.

Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, los extraños recuerdo que había tenido es misma noche con respecto a Taisho, el saber quien era su padre y sentir pesar, no solo por Taisho si no también una pena personal, como si Inu no Taisho hubiera representado alguien en su propia historia personal, por que era así, que era ello que significaba.

Pero aun más le molestaba en sobre manera lo que sentía cuando Inuyasha miraba a Akane, por que le dolía tanto, por que no podía soportar la forma en que Akane había cuidado a Inuyasha y ella se había tenido que quedar a un lado de Kouga escuchando sus comentarios insípidos. El sentimiento era completamente desconocido e incongruente, era como si ella sintiera celos, pero celos de que¿Por qué, Inuyasha Taisho no era nada de ella, pero toda la noche se había sentido igual, como con derecho o deseo de reclamarle de decirle que solo la podía mirara a ella y esa era una emoción que ella no debía permitirse, no tenia ningún sentido

Inuyasha la estaba haciendo sentir.

No había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, al menos no del modo intenso que sentía en ese momento era ira que le consumía y esa sensación de plenitud, nervios y deseo cuando él la miraba, no había sentido algo así en mucho tiempo, solo la ternura por Rin, la amistad y confianza de Sango, pero nada más.

Pero allí estaba instalándose en el fondo de su cabeza esa sensación de posesión, como si él le perteneciera y eso era estúpido. Todo lo que había dicho esa noche la había llevado de una emoción a otra, del placer y regocijo de verlo al abrir los ojos, de la sensación de celos al verle sonreírle a Akane, de la tristeza por la muerte de su pago y la angustia instantánea que había tenido en el momento que el hablo de su prometida.

Especialmente en ese momento, había sentido una angustia cruel en su alma cuando vio los ojos de Inuyasha volverse grises ante el pensamiento de su anterior prometida, y no saber de que modo la había perdido la angustiaba más.

Cuando se recostó solo supo que él estaría en sus sueños, que todas emociones que estaban despertando ahora ya no volverían a dormir. Y esa noche solo durmió.

Y soñó…

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

No importaba en realidad que había soñado mientras ese sueño la hubiera dejado tranquila, se levanto se limpio y se puso su kimono de escuela y de dispuso a bajar a desayunar y empezar bien ese día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En otro lugar en el dojo del palacio del joven de los Taisho él estaba haciendo meditación, a veces meditar era la mejor forma de relajar el cuerpo sobre todo cuando has tenido una noche en vela, las memorias de Kagome lo había estado persiguiendo toda la noche desde que la hubiera mencionado la noche anterior.

Y un solo gesto más la había dejado como una mecha encendida.

Cuando había llegado la mirada de Hinagueshi sobre él al verlo sonreírle a Akane. La chica de cabello azulado era hermosa y atenta, pero no más que Hinagueshi, a él le nació solo sonreírle y la había sentido casi como un escalofrió, una mirada celosa y posesiva sobre él, la intento voltear a ver pero ella le negó la mirada, un gesto así solo lo había tenido Kagome Higurashi en el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

Que había en Hinagueshi que le hacia pensar en Kagome inevitablemente, no era posible.

Abrió los ojos y supo en ese momento que sin importar que debía averiguarlo. No lograría conservar la calma hasta entonces.

- Inuyasha sama – un criado entro en el dojo en ese momento.

- Dime Sasuke. – dijo abriendo sus ojos y saliendo de su estado de meditación.

- La señora Tsubaki dice que ya se retira con la señora Kikyou, los buscan.

- Gracias.

Salio del dojo y busco a las dos mujeres que esperaban en el salón de té para despedirse.

- Inuyasha sama. – dijo la señora con su hija en la espalda, ambas haciendo una inclinación.

- Se retiran ya.

- Si Inuyasha sama, tenemos mucho que preparar para la fiesta de compromiso y su boda Anata, por ello queremos darnos prisa.

- Les deseo muy buen viaje, espero que los guardias que les he asignado sean suficientes para su seguridad.

- Oh si Inuyasha sama, no se preocupe – dijo con un gesto de agradecimiento.

- Les deseo muy buen viaje.

- Muchas gracias.

- Kikyou sama… - Inuyasha se acerco a su futura esposa y le dijo muy suavemente a un oído cosa que su mamá no aprobó demasiado – señora solo tenga paciencia, después yo la protegeré.

Kikyou lo miro sonrojada y no pudo evitar sonreír casi con consuelo e Inuyasha la tomó de una mano y puso un beso delicadamente en su blanca tez.

- La estaré esperando de regreso Kikyou sama

- Si, Inuyasha sama – dijo la joven mujer agachando su rostro sonrojada.

- Vamos Kikyou – la llamo Tsubaki saliendo ya del salón.

- Si Okasama – la joven siguió a su madre.

Inuyasha acompaño a las dos mujeres afuera a su carroza acompañadas por 5 guardias armados, las dos subieron al carruaje, Inuyasha dio una fuerte suma de dinero a el cochero para las necesidades del viaje y pidió que las cuidara bien.

Antes de emprender la marcha Kikyou se asomo por la ventana y sonrió aliviada, era del tipo de sonrisas que Inuyasha deseaba de ella, quizás no fuera tan malo después de todo, ella solo necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera, quizás y lograrían ser felices después de todo.

La carroza se puso en marcha para alejarse del palacio dejando a la casa del joven de los Taisho atrás.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En la Okiya de Hinagueshi la tarde había trascurrido aparentemente normal, la señora Kaede había salido desde temprano sin decir a nadie a donde iba y las dos chicas se había quedado solas por lo que se había quedado entrenando en el salón de té con el shimasen, Hinagueshi le enseñaba los movimientos cada ves más rápidos, era como un juego de palillos donde la velocidad era lo más importante, pero después de poder seguirla en 50 movimientos Rin se rendía e Hinagueshi se atacaba de la risa.

- Hinagueshi san es usted muy rápida¿donde aprendió a hacer esto?.

- La verdad Rin no lo se pero últimamente he tenido casi la necesidad por poder practicar un poco me sentía fuera de practica, gracias por ayudarme espero y no te hayas lastimado las manos.

- Oh no se preocupe Hinagueshi san estoy muy bien fue divertido.

El día estaba tan singularmente agradable, su predicción en la mañana no había sido errada, como la señora Kaede no estaba en la okiya había podido pasar un día muy agradable con Rin después de la comida

- Oye Rin chan ¿quieres ir conmigo a tomar un raspado a la plaza, es temprano aun, aprovechemos que la señora Kaede no esta.

- Pero la señora se ha llevado todo el dinero, solo esta el que hay en la caja, nos reprendería si tomáramos dinero de allí.

- Oh no te preocupes, la señora Rumiko me dio un poco anoche que dices, nos escapamos.

- Si – dijo saltando de su lugar y corrió a la puerta – rápido rápido antes de que la señora Kaede llegue

- Bien vamos.

Hinagueshi se levanto y corrió con la pequeña a la plaza, así vistas una a la otra corriendo juntas casi podía decirse que eran un par de hermanas, o mejor dicho como madre e hija, la ventaja de no estar arreglada era esa, si salían con discreción de la okiya casi nadie podía distinguir quieres eran, solo algunas profesoras del colegio pero de los caballeros casi nadie conocía a Hinagueshi sin su arreglo de geisha si las llegaban a reconocer seria solo por que llevaran a reconocer a la pequeña que tocaba el shimasen. Pero no se preocuparía por eso ahora, solo disfrutaría del momento. En un movimiento ágil se adelanto a la niña y corrió delante de ella.

- Rápido Rin chan – dijo corriendo contenta.

- Espere por favor Hinagueshi san – dijo la pequeña tratando de de darle alcance.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha por primera vez se había dado tiempo para poder caminar con calma en el pueblo, había arraigado un sentido amplio de ermitaño después de regresar de la guerra, no había querido apegarse a ninguna persona después de regresar de la guerra así que se había dedicado a vagar mucho solo antes de regresar a su vida real y empezar a reconstruirla.

Esa región estaba muy habitada, puestos de verduras y negocios pequeños de tela, de esencias y demás necesidades del pueblo corrían por todo el pueblo en general concentrándose los más grandes en el centro, pero no dejaba de tener cierto aire campirano, las jóvenes mujeres caminado del brazo de su esposo, o un grupo de jovencitas que regresaban todas con canastos de ropa limpia recién lavada en el río, que lo había mirado y empezado a reír con discreción entre ellas, era un buen lugar para vivir, al norte estaban los puertos y las tabernas, donde los marineros se emborrachan pero el había sido atraído irremediablemente al centro, cerca de las casa de té.

Sabía que era muy temprano para poder hallar a cualquier personas había pasado frente a la casa de té de la señora Rumiko y solo había hallado al criado barriendo la entrada del lugar y arrojando un poco de agua para no levantar el polvo.

Deseaba verla más de lo que quería reconocer, quería terminar con ese misterio que era la chica y lo tenia tan desconcertado se rió de si mismo ante sus pensamientos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi y Rin estaban sentadas bajo un árbol en un parque cercano al centro disfrutando del dulce de hielo en ese día tan fresco, le dulce de cerezas rojas mezclaba con el frió hielo, era un placer sentirlo resbalar por la garganta tan tranquilizador bajo las sombras del árbol, de las hojas las cubrían mientras le sol se colaba en las hendiduras, se veían ambas como dos niñas de 12 años contentas como el gato que se ha logrado comer al gorrión.

- Mmmmmmmmm Hinagueshi san hace mucho que no comía uno, es tan rico – dijo la jovencita sin dejar de saborear el rico raspado y poniendo cara de felicidad a cada cucharilla de dulce.

- Lo mismo digo yo Rin chan, Kaede sama estaría muerta si supiera que estoy comiendo helado, ya la puedo escuchar que diciendo "Hinagueshi san, en primer lugar estos son solo dulces para niños y arruinaría su voz para cantar, le prohíbo que lo coma" bruuuuu – ella se agito como si se sacudiera algo de encima.

- Jajajajajaja se parece mucho a ella Hinagueshi san.

- Oh no Kami, Rin chan, Jajajaja.

Hinagueshi se estiro encima del tronco del árbol como un gato y cerro los ojos se estaba tan bien allí.

- Dime Rin chan quieres algo más antes de regresar a la Okiya.

- Oh si compramos un poco de _Monju _para tomarlo con el té en la noche, tengo tantos deseos de poder comer un poco.

- Claro, por que no – dijo ella y saco su bolsa del obi y le dio un billete entero – ve y si se te antoja algo más solo cómpralo esta bien.

- Si gracias Hinagueshi san – dijo la chica tomando el billete en sus mano y estrujándolo con fuerza en sus palmas como su fuera a brincar de ellas.

- Tomare camino al puente allí te espero – dijo levantándose de el tronco de árbol.

- Si no tardare – dijo la chica y se hecho a correr a toda velocidad esquivando a penas a las personas que se ponían a la mitad de su camino

Hinagueshi la vio alejarse de allí y se levanto para ir al puente y esperarla allí, no sabía cuanto más tardaría la señora Kaede y no quería que llegara antes que ellas.

Hinagueshi caminaba tranquilamente rumbo al puente para darle a la pequeña de comprar lo que deseaba, un conjunto de mujeres le llamo la atención a unos pasos en una esquina cerca del puente, las mujeres parecían muy atraídas por el pequeño negocio, ella se acerco con curiosidad y al ver era un anciano adivino que les estaba leyendo unas tarjetas blancas, lo mas curioso de este anciano es que no tenía ojos, si lo mirabas con atención, sus ojos estaban huecos tras unos lentes que estaban hechos de trozos de tela blanca, y las tarjetas estaban en blanco.

- Niña muy pronto tu madre va a sufrir una enfermedad que la llevara a cama, cuídala mucho o no se levantara de nuevo.

La chica delante de él dejo un par de monedas en la bandeja que el había puesto delante de él y se marcho aprisa, las chicas se peleaban por poder ser la siguiente pero el anciano subió su cabeza.

- Tú. – dijo mirando como si tuviera aun los ojos a un sitio especifico.

Hinagueshi noto como miraba en dirección a ella con su mirada vacía y no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio.

- Si, tú chiquilla sin nombre, acércate.

Hinagueshi se acerco a él, con cautela mientras las demás chicas le hacían espacio. El hombre recogió las cartas blancas y las revolvió para dejar caer tres primero y después otras tres delante de las mismas.

- Puedo ver que pronto , muy pronto todo tu mundo va a cambiar, vas a poder responderte una pregunta que siempre te has hecho,.

- ¿Cual? – dijo sumamente intrigada.

- Cual es tu nombre – dijo con calma

Hinagueshi se levanto un poco asustada, nadie, nadie en todo ese lugar salvo en la okiya sabían que ella no sabía cual era su nombre, se llevo una mano al pecho y palpo el viejo camafeo colgado de su cuello..

- Esta a punto de aparecer ante ti la persona que responderá todas tus preguntas.

Hinagueshi se llevo apretó la mano sobre su pecho, si hubiera volteado en ese momento hubiera visto que el apuesto Inuyasha Taisho estaba caminando justo detrás de ella en ese momento.

- Esta mas cerca de ti, de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.

Inuyasha, miro de reojo a un grupo de mujeres en un pequeño puesto, no presto demasiada atención, desde la mitad de la calle había visto que era un anciano leyendo las cartas.

- No temas querida niña, tu vida esta a punto de cambiar si, pero si no dejas ir la oportunidad y tienes valor, vas a ser muy feliz.

Hinagueshi prefirió no decir nada, dejo un billete en la bandeja y se alejo de allí.

En la tienda de pan la pequeña entró y pidió el dulce la tendera que se lo tendió, ella pago y le devolvió un par de monedas, no era mucho, pero seguro le alcanzaría para un par de dulces más, fue cuando de la cocina la ayudante de la tendera saco una bandeja llena de _sakura mochi _que lleno el local de el dulce aroma de las cerezas cocidas y se le hizo agua a la boca.

- ¿cuanto cuesta? - dijo la pequeña.

- cuestan 500 yenes cada uno pequeña – le respondió la tendera dulcemente - ¿quieres algunos?

Rin contó su cambio y vio que solo tenia 800 yenes del billete, no era justo comprar el pastelillo solo para ella después de que era Hinagueshi san quien la estaba invitando, se le quedo viendo a la bandeja sin poder decidirse.

- No podría dejarle los 200 yen después es que solo tengo 800.

- No pequeña, por que no vas a casa y después vuelves.

- No creo que pueda hacer eso – seguro que al regresar a casa, la señora Kaede la estaría allí y regañaría seguro a Hinagueshi por tener dinero propio sin decirle nada quizás la correría de la okiya, no, no podía hacer eso.

- Por favor señorita empaque dos para la pequeña y déme uno más a mí, yo los pagare. – un hombre le dijo a la tendera a sus espaldas.

Rin escucho la voz a su espalda y volteo a ver quien era la persona que pedía los pastelillos para ella, lo había visto antes, estaba segura… si ya lo recordaba era el joven que había visto en la fiesta que fuera la ultima vez con Hinagueshi en la mansión de los Yiney, el que había hecho platica a Hinagueshi mucho rato. El joven le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Tú eres la pequeña que toca el shimasen de Hinagueshi san no es así – dijo reconociéndola él también.

- Si anata soy yo, - dijo inclinándose enseguida - no se moleste por el _sakura mochi _no deseo abusar de su nobleza.

- No te preocupes pequeña, debes tener mucha hambre para comerte tu sola 2 pastelillos de estos – dijo de forma simpática y la niña se sonrojo por el comentario por inercia se llevo una mano al estomago.

- Oh no, no son los dos para mi, - dijo como si tuviera que defenderse - otro es para Hinagueshi san, ella me ha mandado a comprarlos.

Inuyasha miro a la pequeña con una expresión aun más dulce, de alguna manera le parecía difícil creer que Hinagueshi comiera algo tan simple como un pastelillo de cerezas, ella parecía hecha solo para los mejores manjares del mundo,

- ¿Viene ella contigo? – pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

- Si, pero… - Rin de pronto no le quiso decir que ella estaba en el puente, seguro pediría acompañarla y ella quedaría de nuevo relegada a un lado, solo quería que ese día fuera de ellas dos – pero ella se ha adelantado ya a la okiya.

- Oh ya veo – la decepción del joven no fue menos que obvia – bien¿sabes si tiene algún compromiso el día de hoy?

- No anata, las reuniones privadas las programa solo Okasama y no ha estado todo el día de hoy seguro que hoy solo ira a la casa de té de la señora Rumiko.

- Ya veo.

La tendera regreso con los pedidos y le ofreció primero a él su pastelillo en un cuenco hecho de galleta y luego en una bolsa de papel a ella los otros dos pastelillos.

- Muchas gracias anata, es usted muy amable. – dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia agradeciendo su atención.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, no es nada ¿Rin?

- Si mi nombre es Rin.

- No es nada Rin chan, ve a casa y manda mis saludos a Hinagueshi san – dijo muy amablemente, Rin se sintió satisfecha de que un hombre tan importante la tratara tan bien.

- Si anata – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La niña salio del lugar y antes de echar a correr Inuyasha la llamo y ella de se detuvo.

- Rin chan. – dijo y vio a la pequeña detenerse en su camino

- Si anata.

- Podrías decirle a Hinagueshi san que estaré en la casa de té de la señora Rumiko, que seria un placer verla allí.

- Si anata, ahora me despido, hasta luego.

La pequeña por fin hecho a correr al puente, allí desde hacia un rato Hinagueshi la esperaba.

- Que ha pasado Rin ¿por que has tardado tanto¿había mucha gente?

- No Hinagueshi san, es que…

- Me lo cuantas en la okiya ya es muy tarde si Kaede sama esta allí nos dará una tunda.

- No, no.

Ambas echaron a correr rumbo a la okiya pendientes de que también no viniera la señora Kaede por ningún lado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi se miro por última vez en el espejo, sabía que tenía que salir ya pero sentía las piernas tiesas y sin intención de despegarse del piso, estaba tan nerviosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente nerviosa, casi como una niña.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Al llegar a la okiya la señora Kaede no había llegado aun, así que corrieron a la habitación apenas y había cerrado la puerta de la habitación escucharon a la señora Kaede entraba a la casa.

Cuando bajaron vieron que la anciana venia con un paquete muy grande eran varios kimonos nuevo, explico que un admirador de Hinagueshi la había invitado a ella para hacer los arreglos de una presentación en su mansión dentro de un mes y que mandaba algunos kimonos para que ella eligiera cual quería usar para ese día pero que de ante mano todos los que mandaba eran suyos, todos los kimonos por supuesto estaban en distintos tonos de rojo, todos hermosos elegantes, ella los miro sin demasiado interés.

- Usaras uno esta noche – dijo la anciana - así que elige alguno, llevadlos a tu habitación y guarda los demás, conserva el más elegante para la reunión que tendremos en un mes, esta bien.

- Si señora. – dijo obedeciendo

La chica subió a su habitación junto con la pequeña que se esforzaba por poder llevar una caja de uno de los kimonos.

- Oh Hinagueshi san. – dijo una vez que pudo dejar el pesado paquete en el piso de la habitación.

- Si Rin chan.

- Me encontré con el señor Inuyasha Taisho en la pastelería.

Hinagueshi quedo fría en el momento que la pequeña dijo eso, Rin no estaba prestando atención, había abierto un armario y estaba guardando allí la caja con el kimono con esfuerzo.

- ¿Con… con quien? – dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Con el señor Taisho, lo recuerda, estuvo platicando con usted en la mansión del señor Yiney, el me compro los _sakura mochi_, ya no me alcanzaba el dinero para comprar para las dos y el muy amable me regalo los pastelillos.

- ¿Y que te dijo? – dijo ansiosa.

- Me dijo que estaría hoy en la casa de té de la señora Rumiko, yo le dije que seguro hoy iría allí pues no tenia ningún compromiso, y me dijo que la vería allí.

- Ya… ya veo, - dijo dándole la espalda sin poder ocultar de si misma su alegría por volverlo a ver - gracias Rin chan.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Había escogido el más fino, no importaba que dijera la señora Kaede, ya le diría que había otro más fino ente ellos, ella quería lucir ese esa noche, quería lucir ese kimono para Inuyasha, no importaba que tuviera que usarlo para otra persona, ella no quería lucir bella para alguien que no conocía, ella quería lucir bella para alguien que le importaba.

- Oh Hinagueshi san, se ve más bonita que nunca – dijo fascinada Rin cuando la vio en ese kimono.

- ¿Tú lo crees Rin chan? – dijo luciéndose frente a ella examinando que todo el kimono estuviera en orden.

- Oh si Hinagueshi san, no es solo el kimono usted se ve muy contenta hoy.

Hinagueshi se miro en el espejo y se asombro a si misma que era cierto se veía contenta, en realidad solo contenta, no había ninguna mascara en su alegría, solo se veía radiante en si misma, y le alegro su reflejo.

El kimono era de un rojo intenso sobre una satinada seda brillante y fulgurante sobre la cual reptaba desde los pies hasta el cuello un dragón negro con escamas rojas, doradas y verdes y ojos rojo, se veía espectacular bordeando sobe la tela acomodada, su cola empezaba desde la cauda de el kimono donde las pequeñas olas que debía formar le daban movimiento al color de las escamas del animal, subiendo por sus piernas subiendo después por la parte de adelante y subiendo por su pecho hasta que la cabeza descansaba en el lado derecho encima del obi, el obi era por su parte color dorado con lazos negros, era el kimono casi digno de una princesa y en ese momento eso se sintió ella como una princesa, el peinado fue hacia arriba donde era sostenido por un elegante adorno de cuentas negras que colgaban con tonos dorados que Hinagueshi podía jurar que eran de oro, su maquillaje, sus labios rojos sobre el blanco de su rostro y sus ojos con una sombra verde que resaltaba su mirada marrón, una bolsa dorada y dentro dos abanicos negros con la misma chapa dorada que tenían los adornos en su pelo

- Bien ya es hora.

- ¿Quiere que vaya con usted Hinagueshi san? – pregunto la chica con animo

- No Rin chan creo que esta noche no bailare no te preocupes, solo descansa, y guárdame un pastelillo en la noche vendré a comérmelo esta bien. – dijo revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

- Esta bien Hinagueshi san.

Hinagueshi tomó su bolso y recogió algunas de sus pastillas de dulce y las metió en su bolso, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban se decidió y salio de ese lugar, no quería hacerlo esperar, de alguna manera tenia la ilusión en su corazón de que la estaba esperando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha tenia rato esperando en el salón de té, la inquietud lo estaba devorado en ese momento, quizás se había precipitado mucho, quizá este día simplemente la bella geisha no trabajara y él ya había dado pasos en falso. Al llegar a la casa de té, había hablado con la señora Rumiko y había rentado esa noche por completo el lugar entero, nadie excepto él y ella estarían allí esa noche, él deseaba con desesperación estar a solas con Hinagueshi, la señora Rumiko, en realidad no le había cobrado mucho por la solicitud pero le había dicho algo que lo había dejado desconcertado.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

- ¿por que desea hacer eso señor, quiere acaso organizar alguna reunión privada, debo decirle que ni casa es una casa decente.

- No es mi intención tampoco faltar a su casa no se preocupe.

- Entonces joven Taisho¿desea que llame a alguien para acompañarlo¿o espera algunos amigos?

- No solo a…

- ¿A quien anata?

- Espero a Hinagueshi san, se que en las noches de trabajo ella esta aquí y he venido por el deseo de estar con ella.

La señora Rumiko lo miro muy extrañada era una extraña solicitud esa.

- Inuyasha sama…

- No crea que estoy haciendo algo indebido con Hinagueshi san, es una mujer que tiene todo mi respeto solo deseo estar con ella, nada más.

- Inuyasha sama… - repitió la anciana y esta vez el joven no la interrumpió – solo debo darle un consejo, se que es un hombre comprometido y con un gran futuro por los negocios de su padre así que… anata, no se enamore de una geisha.

Inuyasha la miro con un desconcierto completo pintado en su cara.

- Escuche usted tiene una bella prometida estoy segura de que debe serlo así no la haya visto antes, debe ser muy hermosa, usted puede tener una princesa de una gran familia y una geisha, es solo una mujer que tiene una gran educación, pero que ha hecho de su educación su trabajo, le seria muy difícil poder hacerla de nuevo una mujer normal y una esposa, yo aprecio mucho a Hinagueshi san, así que tampoco me gustaría verla pasar una pena de amor… solo es lo que le puedo decir, espero y disfrute de su velada, ahora mandare a un sirviente para que le sirva y en cuanto Hinagueshi san llegue la enviare aquí.

- Gracias.

La anciana lo dejo en el salón de té y se retiro, dentro de poco llego el muchacho que debía servirle, él le pidió dejar el servicio allí y dejarlo solo.

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Él no estaba enamorado de Hinagueshi, era verdad que no podía haber hombre que no mirara su belleza y dejar el corazón en prenda por ella, pero no, no era amor lo que lo movía, era solo inquietud, intriga, esa sensación tan parecida a la que había tenido con Kagome y que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, solo deseaba poder desparecer esa inquietud de si mismo para poder seguir adelante sin que se sintiera amenazado por la bella mujer que estaba a punto de llegar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi san. – dijo la anciana recibiéndola en la entrada de la casa de té, quedo muda al verla bajar de el carruaje así.

- Buenas noches Rumiko sama – dijo amablemente la joven en la entrada de la casa de té después de bajar del carruaje.

- Dios mío, que hermosa te ves, jamás había visto este kimono.

- Se lo han dado a Kaede sama con algunos otros para una reunión en un palacio me ha pedido que luzca uno hoy, ya sabe le gusta presumir que puede adquirir para mi, nuevos kimonos.

- Pues es bellísimo, no te había visto más hermosa en toda mi vida.

- Gracia Rumiko sama… Rumiko sama…alguien.

- Inuyasha Taisho esta adentro en el salón de té, debo decirte que ha reservado todo el lugar solo para ti.

- ¿Que? –dijo muy asombrada

- Lo que oyes pequeña, ha rentado todo el salón de té solo para ti, tu sabes que hoy no pensaba abrir el lugar por ser el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposo – Hinagueshi salto un segundo, lo había olvidado por completo - y no me gusta no poder tener calma este día, pero al ser solo un cliente y si tu estarás con él puedo estar tranquila.

- Rumiko sama…

- Hinagueshi san – dijo la anciana tomándola por las manos – a veces las geishas solo tienen una oportunidad de ser de nuevo solo mujeres comunes, yo puedo leer en los ojos de ese joven que él no solo desea ser tu _danna_ él desea alguna otra cosa de ti, solo ten cuidado con el corazón Hinagueshi san, y se feliz.

- Por que me dice eso Rumiko sama. – dijo la chica mientras sentía que el corazón empezaba a latir anormal.

- Vamos no lo hagas esperar tiene mucho rato esperando por ti. – dijo empujadola adentro

- Si.

La joven geisha entro al lugar y se quedo un momento afuera del salón de té protegida por el tatami, podía ver a la figura tomando sake dentro del salón y sintió de nuevo como el pecho se le inflaba de emoción, aferro con fuerza la bolsa que tenia en sus manos que contenía su guardapelo, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta de tatami.

Fin capitulo 3

25 de Agosto de 2006

1:32 p.m.

**Nota de autora**:

**Notas culturales:**

**_Koibit_o**: (koi) amor (Bito) persona. Persona amada

_**Okasama**_: madre, con mucho respeto, pero tambien era usado como para decir ama.

_**Okiya**_: casi lo había olvidado, la okiya es el lugar donde la geisha vive.

_**Monju**_: es un dulce hecho de pasta de habas cocinado parecido a los buñuelos.

**_Sakura_ _mochi_**: el sakura mochi es pastelillo de cerezas, es parecido al tamal de dulce, o al menos así me lo imagino.

_**notas de autora:** huuuuu estuvo cerca eso del adivino no lo creen, si solo el hubiera puesto antencion o si ella hubiera volteado todo se hubiera resulelto aqui pero nooooooooo eso va a tardar un poco mas._

_Gracias mil gracias por todo el apoyo que les han dado a la historia me aegre muchisimo al ver aqui 15 reviews juntos, me fascina que me llegun tantos reviews de una historia que el he puesto tanto corazón de verdad me hacen muy feliz._

_Despues de las recomenraciones he hecho algunos ajustes a la historia que les van a gustar mucho, ha crecido el papel de Rin y de Kikyou, y e incluido a Sesshomaru, y he empezado a planear con calma lo que hare con Kouga, pero no no hare mucho, no es un personaje con el cual me identifque mucho._

_Bueno creo que es todo lo de aclarar hoy, espero y esten pendientes en el proximo capitulo de "**cita en el salon rojo**", como ya habia dicho antes, cada capitulo tendra un sufijo rojo en el nombre, ahora dejo mis responsivas:_

**Fel**: viniendo de ti querida amiga a resultado ser un mensaje infinitamente agradable, yo también llevo algún tiempo pensando en retomar "30 días," pero aun es un proyecto que quiero dejar madurara tanto como pueda, quiero ser lo que quiero ser y quiero que en el momento que pueda darme a mi misma mi primera oportunidad con seriedad, sea una lectura que vaya mas allá de mi misma, pero gracias, de verdad. Mei

**Ayde**: no te preocupes por los reviews pasados pero espero que me puedas dejar uno de vez en cuanto, empiezo a sentirme celosa de Lady Sakura Lee jajajajajajaja no, no es cierto, pero de verdad, los mensajes que todos ustedes me dejan me llenan el alma y me hacen retomar con mas cariño y con mas fuerza mi trabajo, espero y la historia te este gustando gracias por el review.

**DarkCam**: de hecho eso es lo que tengo planeada, soy una verdadera viciosa de los flash back y los uso muy a menudo en mis historias, no te preocupes lo que paso en el pasado de Kagome e Inuyasha poco a poco ira saliendo a la luz gracias por el review.

**Monyjan**: oh definitivamente tendrás que quedarte y averiguarlo, me gusta mucho jugar con el misterio de mis personajes, pero no te apures, inu no le hizo nada malo, pero deberás quedarte para averiguar que paso jeje gracias por el review.

**tsukari kurokaze:** ohhh tienes que ver lo que tengo planeado para sesshomaru, solo ten en cuenta que, Rin es muuuuuuuuuuuuy joven, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también, nos vemos en el siguiente gracias por el review.

**o.O Ginevra O.o:** oh me alegra tanto que esta historia te este gustando, me he esforzado tanto en poder poner detalles que la hagan significativa que me emociona mucho que estén respondiendo de tan buena manera, espero y este capitulo te haya guaseado también gracias por el review.

**LadyJ07:** bueno aqui este capitulo mas ligerito, de pronto me vi envolviendo este capitulo y me gusto mucho, no puedo negar que me inspire mucho cuando Sayuri se encuentra con el presidente y le compra un raspado, es un imagen que me gusto mucho de la película de MdG pero ahora si, en el próximo capitulo como se puede ver ellos tiene esa reunión tan esperada.

Que si se van a salir de su papeles… bueno, no, lamentablemente, por que como tu misma sabes y me lo dijiste en el review, las culturas y las costumbres los obligan a ser mas recatados pero mas adelante…. pero no te la puedes perder pues va a ser muy romántica al menos a mi me lo pareció y tiene un mensaje muy importante para todo el desarrollo de la historia.

Sobre Kikyou si tiene mucha razón, pero ya vez mas o menos cual es la historia de ella, ella no estaba preparándose para ser esposa si no para ser sacerdotisa, es cosa de Tsubaki que ahora este comprometida, de alguna manera yo no me puedo sentir enojada con Kikyou, me cae muy bien, ellos dos sufrieron mucho.

Sobre Kaede… bueno ella si tiene algo de amargada, la historia de ella se la contara Hinagueshi a Inuyasha un poco mas adelante y te darás cuanta por que ha tenido una visión de la vida tan vacía. Como creo que ahora si es todo, te espero en el próximo review por favor con mas preguntas me fascinan jeje, gracias por el review.

**Mai** : pues en este capitulo como que me trabe un poquito, pero no quería meter en la charla a Inu y Kagome sin que el se diera cuanta una vez mas que Hinagueshi solo es una mujer mas, muy capaz de comer sakura mochi de salir a el parque antes de envolverla en su precioso kimono de dragón, en el próximo capitulo si viene muchos detalles de Inu y Kag, espero que te guste, gracias por el review.

**Jimena-chan:** oh me vas a odiar aquí entonces al dejarla justo detrás de los tatamis jeje, pero espera el siguiente capitulo que va a traer muuuuuuuchos datos interesantes de quines eran Inu y Kag, gracias por el review.

**Laureo: **L esta bien prometo apurarme con genio embotellado, espero que sigas este fic también, ahora que he cogido un laso de inspiración sobre las geisha, ya volveremos pronto a la magia de genio, gracias por el review.

**We-love-Kappei-sama**: oh si soy fuel creyente de la frase de Sakura CC, quizás suene muy raro pero un par de frases de las historias de anime que he visto han marcado un poco mi historia personal, jeje, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado a mi me gusta mucho cuando ella sueña con lo de ella y él debajo del árbol, el apelativo que usa al final es mi favorito en japonés, sueña tan dulce, espero y este capte haya gustado y esperes con impaciencia el siguiente jeje gracias por el review.

**INUKAN**: bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo, no puedo decir que paso algo malo entre ellos, pero si paso algo malo, pero ya te enteraras un poquito mas delante, te seguiré dejando en el misterio jeje, gracias por el review.

**Ninde Black:** espero que de verdad las cosas mejoren entre esa persona y tu, créeme se de lo que hablas hacia lo mismo muy a menudo con una persona, pero debo decirte que si esa persona te quiere, ya sea como amigos o algo mas te sabrá comprender si sabe lo que sientes, así que el primer paso para una reconciliación es esa, dile exactamente o que sientes y se solucionara.

Bueno sobre la historia creo que me gusta jugar con el misterio de mis personaje, se que ciertos elemento, como que ella crea muerta y que se hayan visto por años y que el no la reconozca ya son algo repetiditos con respecto a "huida" pero créeme esta va por un camino muy diferente. De la longitud, tengo planeados alrededor de 15 a 18 capítulos, este capitulo por ejemplo no lo tenía contemplado y el capitulo 5 se ha dividido en dos, pero no creo que sean mas de 20 jeje, gracias por el review.

**Dita-chan:** pues deduces muy bien, Kagome fue precisamente la prometida de Inuyasha y por ese recuerdo que apareció en sus sueños creo que puedes ver la relación que ellos tenían llegado un momento que fue madurando en mas, de las demás preguntas que me haces, no puedo decirte aun nada, sin no arruinar el impacto que tendrá cuando cada una vaya cayendo a su lugar así que paciencia querida amiga.

Oh si definitivamente ellos no se casaran… Douh (al puro estilo Homero Simpson) acabo de darte información extra. Oh ya veras el papel que juega Kikyou aquí, salio mas emergente que ningún otro personaje, pero tendrá su chiste ya lo veras.

He pensado una cosa muy bonita sobre Rin y Sesshomaru, pro eso ira apareciendo por allí del capitulo 7 u 8 así que tendrás que tener paciencia. Espero y este capitulo te haya guaseado a mi me gusto mucho en realidad fue como una afirmación de que Hinagueshi es solo una mujer mas muy capaz de comer pastelillos de cereza jeje gracias por el review.

**Lorena:** ¿Qué crees que paso entre ellos? Oh he manejado con tanto tacto lo que paso que me intriga en sobre manera saber que es lo que has llegado a imaginar por favor no dejes de decírmelo en el siguiente capitulo por favor. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, creo que el recuerdo en sueños que Hinagueshi tuvo da muchas pista sobre la relación de Inu y Kag pero y veras en el siguiente capitulo si es donde se explica muy bien gracias por el review.

_bueno ahora si me despido._

_**por favor me dejas un review, me haria muy muy feliz.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Cita en el salon Rojo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Cita en el salón rojo**_

Hinagueshi miro a través del tatami a la persona que parecía inquieta en el salón, el salón rojo, por un momento pensó que no había un salón mas apropiado en toda la casa de té mas que ese, el salón rojo, el mas intimo de toda la casa y el mas elegante. Dio un hondo suspiro y abrió las puertas de tatami del salón.

Inuyasha volteo a ver enseguida a la puerta apenas y oyó como el tatami se corría y la vio allí de pie parecía casi una ilusión, no podía creer que esa mujer estuviera allí fuera real, lucia como una antigua princesa, como el espíritu de una antigua _Tenyou_. No pudo evitar que su mirada la recorriera por completo aunque eso significara quizás una falta de educación contra ella, pero lucia más hermosa que en cada una de las ocasiones que la había visto en todo ese tiempo, ataviada por ese kimono color negro y el dragón atravesándola por completo como si fuera su guardián, su rostro perfecto como la mas hermosa mascara de Nho con una sonrisa casi desconocida para el.

- Buenas noches Inuyasha sama - dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia profunda – Rin me dio su mensaje.

- Muy buenas noches Hinagueshi sama, me da mucha alegría que haya aceptado venir.

- El placer es mío, anata.

Hinagueshi se sentía mejor que inflamada al haber visto la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella, la forma en que la miraba lleno de asombro de deseo, de calidez, de irrealidad, nadie la había mirado así nunca nadie había puesto unos ojos tan amorosos sobre ella y no podía dejar de sentirse menos que feliz, avanzo junto a él, Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar tomo delicadamente su mano y la ayudo a sentarse con él.

- Dígame¿Tiene quizás alguna reunión de negocios? o ¿Por qué ha pedido que venga a verlo? – dijo al ver el salón vació, rumiko sama le había dicho que solo estaba él, pero por algún motivo debió pedirla a ella esa noche.

- No, nada, solo… - Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo extraño que debía ser su comportamiento, la había llamado esa noche, por que deseaba estar con ella y nada mas - seré sincero, solo deseaba poder hablar, - "contigo" quiso agregar pero no lo hizo - nada más.

- ¿Hablar? – dijo desconcertada en realidad, pero no podía negar que un tanto feliz - ¿Hablar de qué?

- De lo que sea, - dijo mirando dentro de sus desconcertados ojos, calmo y tratando de que ella no se asustara tampoco - de lo que sea Hinagueshi

Era algo tan extraño en realidad, solo para hablar, como si fueran solo dos amigos o prometidos que se encontraban para poder hablar, por que todo lo que hacia Inuyasha Taisho parecía tan extraño todo el tiempo. Pero sus ojos no le decían nada malo, una mujer tenía el instinto propio de decir "huye" pero todo lo que le decía ese instinto en ese momento era "quédate" ella asintió y se sentó tranquila a su lado.

- ¿De donde eres Hinagueshi, - dijo tratando de abrir un tema - me ha dicho Kouga que llegaste hasta hace muy poco a esta región.

- Yo… - ella se recogió en si misma.

Como explicarle que en realidad no lo sabía, lo mas seguro es que era alguna hija de campesinos que la había dejado abandonada igual que Rin, o algo peor, no lo sabía, solo el presentimiento que no venia de un lugar privilegiado.

- Yo… en realidad… no me gusta hablar de eso – dijo y sirvió dos tazas de té – mi vida empieza en la okiya de Kaede sama, no tengo demasiados recuerdos aparte de ese lugar. Pero los que tengo no son malos, - le extendió una taza de té que él acepto sin dejar de mirarla - al principio fue muy duro, ir a la escuela y ser sirviente de Kaede sama, fue duro hasta que me hice aprendiz, luego Kaede sama se dio cuenta que era mejor tenerme trabajando que en la labor de la casa, era mas productiva, y mi vida como geisha ha sido… - de pronto no supo como describirla - buena.

- ¿Por qué te oyes como si ni tú misma creyeras en eso? – dijo sin meditarlo demasiado.

- Por que no puedo negar que a veces es duro, como vio la última vez – dijo y froto sus manos una con la otra - es a veces doloroso.

- ¿Como están tus manos? – dijo viéndola aun acariciarlas.

- Muy bien, seguí su consejo y se recuperaron con mucha mas velocidad, muchas gracias, anata.

Ambos guardaron silencio un minuto mientras bebían su té, Inuyasha veía a la joven geisha beber el te con mucha delicadeza, el maquillaje que marcaba sus labios apenas y se pinto en la taza que sostenía en sus manos.

- Mi vida no es interesante Inuyasha sama, pero apuesto que la suya si lo es. – dijo sin querer en realidad que se hiciera el silencio

- Bueno… creo que he vivido mas de lo que imagino en todos estos años, - Hinagueshi casi pregunto con la mirada cual era su edad – tengo solo 25 años

Hinagueshi sonrió, él aposto que ni siquiera ella lo había notado, y se pregunto a si mismo cual sería la edad de Hinagueshi, lucía muy joven quizás unos 18 años, no más de 20, lucía tan joven como lo sería Kagome si estuviera con vida.

- Me dijo que era usted maestro de artes marciales – dijo ella buscando un tema de conversación.

- Si, lo fui de joven, - una sonrisa nació en sus labios a su mas tierno recuerdo - desde pequeño mi familia me entreno en el arte, desde los 5 años tenía grandes habilidades, mi padre había sido también maestro antes que yo hasta que se empleo como guardián para una familia muy importante en China, una familia japonesa, que vivía en China - afirmo como si eso lo hiciera a menudo.

- Ya veo.

- Bien, esa familia después de los años ayudo a mi padre en negocios de trasporte, por el buen servicio que había dado para ellos, yo me crié esos años en China, y después de un tiempo cuando lo negocios de mi padre lo tenían demasiado ocupado, la familia pidió que yo pasara a ser su guardián, tenia creo que 15 años.

- Era muy joven. – dijo realmente asombrada por la edad que había mencionado.

- Pero era muy bueno – dijo orgulloso y ella asintió con él, - así pase a ser guardián de esa familia.

Hinagueshi seguía el relato con verdadera curiosidad, trataba de imaginarse a Inuyasha con solo 15 años, y se sorprendió al notar que no le era tan difícil, solo un poco menos atlético y mas joven, casi podía imaginarlo de niño, su carisma interior brillando en sus ojos jóvenes.

- Cuando acaba de entrar a su servicio hubo un ataque al castillo, toda la familia estuvo por un momento en peligro, yo era el guardián de… la mas joven de la casa – su voz se apago un momento – los dos ese día resultamos un poco heridos, me sentí tan avergonzado, pero la joven… lo entendió, era una mujer muy sensata la mayor parte del tiempo, con un espíritu libre. – dijo y una sonrisa calida se pinto en sus labios sin que él lo notara - Me pidió que le enseñara un arte, yo no conocía ninguno digno de ser para una mujer como ella, era prácticamente una princesa.

- La admirabas mucho por lo que veo – dijo ella.

- Si, la admiraba, mucho más de lo que yo lograría explicar. – dijo con una sonrisa apagada, a Hinagueshi no se le paso por alto que él se sentía triste cada vez que hablaba de esa mujer – ella, me pidió que si no tenia ningún arte que enseñarle le creara uno, así fue como cree, el _Utukushii_ _Ryuu_, arte que usaba todo lo que podía tener a la mano, desde los adornos hasta la misma ropa, cada cosa era un arma discreta y efectiva, no era un ataque para ofender, sino mas bien para defenderse o para poder escapar en caso de que fuera necesario.

- ¿Le enseñaste a alguien mas a parte de a esa princesa? – dijo con curiosidad, si, lo había hecho, quizás ella había estado de alguna manera conectada con esa familia, quizás incluso lo había conocido a él o a alguien que lo conocía, por eso tenía ese sentimiento – o ¿alguien mas pudo enseñárselo a alguna otra persona?

- No, - solo esa joven princesa lo aprendió y lo hicimos en completo secreto, su familia ni siquiera se entero, consideraban mas importante otro tipo de enseñanzas y poco apropiado que aprendiera a pelear, o es algo que una princesa haga - dijo terminantemente - es lo que mas me sorprendió cuando te vi, pero bueno, es un concepto básico, de equilibrio de fuerzas y gracia que solo una mujer puede tener.

- Entiendo – sintió algo de tristeza y quizás alivio al escucharlo, no lo había conocido a él, pero él tampoco la conocía a ella - Yo… bueno yo en realidad es solo como si fuera algo que siempre hubiera sabido, solo cuando empecé a practicar con Rin, sabía como debía hacer ciertas cosas, ciertos movimientos que solo nacían espontáneamente.

- Esa debe ser la diferenta entre esa joven princesa y tú, ella desde su nacimiento fue criada bajo estrictos estudio, para hacerla una mujer refinada y elegante, danza, artes, música, literatura, todo, todo lo aprendió desde que tenia creo que 3 años

- ¿Tú estabas allí? – dijo al verlo saber tantas cosas de la princesa.

- No, - dijo - eso me lo contó ella años mas adelante.

- Ya veo, fuiste muy buen amigo de ella entonces Inuyasha.

- Así es Hinagueshi.

Fue cuando él dijo su nombre cuando se dio cuenta que sin notarlo lo estaba tuteando, abrió sus ojos enormes y lo vio sonreír al notar la sorpresa en sus ojos y bajo la mirada.

- Lo siento Inuyasha sama, yo…

- No, - la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más - no te avergüences, me siento mucho más confortable cuando me tuteas, no dejes de hacerlo.

- Pero eso es una falta de respeto anata.

- No, no lo es si yo te lo permito, verdad.

Hinagueshi agacho aun más el rostro, apenada.

- Hinagueshi por favor. – insistió él.

- Está bien – dijo sonriente y subió su mirada, un destello azulado cruzo por ellos, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miro dentro de sus ojos y se sintió de pronto tan conmovido, su memoria viajo a un lugar lejano en ese momento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Se que está allí Taisho san, - los ojos de la pequeña miraron una golondrina sobre su cabeza - por favor salga.

Inuyasha se aproximo a la joven chiquilla que recogía flores en el prado, como su guardián siempre estaba a su lado, pero mantenía su distancia para que ella no se sintiera invadida. Pero acudía a ella si lo llamaba.

- Dígame Higurashi san. – dijo respetuosamente parado a su lado, vestido al estilo chico en un traje color azul marino, un _San Chi Kun_ estaba sostenido en su espala por una funda.

- Siéntese por favor. – dijo al jovencita en el piso aun sin mirarlo.

Él lo hizo, se cruzo de piernas y se sentó a unos 10 pasos de ella, ella lo volteo a ver cuando vio que no se aproximaba y lo halló sentado a su espalda, una jovial sonrisa trinó en sus labios y después se acercó a él con una corona de flores que se montó en el pelo.

- Siempre ha sido así de serio – le dijo la chiquilla a su lado, el brillo de sus ojos castaños era tan tierno, tenía un extraño tono medio azulado con cierto tipo de luz.

- Soy su guardián Higurashi san, - dijo tratando de no abstraerse - debo ser serio.

- Pero solo con la gente mala, - dijo usando toda su lógica - no conmigo, cuantos años tienes.

- 15 – respondió seriamente.

- Vez, eres muy joven para ser tan serio, mírame yo solo tengo 13 años y no me gusta que me digas Higurashi san, no soy mamá, me siento como una anciana.

Inuyasha uso toda su fuerza de voluntad y su educación como guardián, para no carcajearse por lo que había dicho la pequeña que tenía una corona de flores en la cabeza, no importaba que tan tierna fuera aun era el ama.

- ¿Y como debería llamarla?

- ¿Por qué no solo me llamas Kagome, - dijo y se saco la corona de la cabeza y la examino - así yo solo puedo llamarte por tu nombre, - dijo y lo miro ahora a él - ¿tú no te sientes raro que te diga Taisho san?

- Un poco – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Entonces¿puedes llamarme solo Kagome?

- Pero eso seria una falta de respeto.

- No si yo te doy permiso. – dijo sencillamente la chiquilla – por favor Inuyasha. – dijo con un suspiro dulce.

- Está bien – se asintió él.

- Gracias Inuyasha.

Dijo la chiquilla ladeando la cabeza, colgó la corona de flores esta vez en el cabello plateado de él y él no se lo negó, se quedaron platicando toda la tarde allí en el prado juntos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Ha tenido algún recuerdo agradable?

Inuyasha casi salto al escuchar la voz de la joven geisha a su lado, y se sonrojo un poco.

- Si, - contesto antes de poderlo evitar - en realidad si, aquella época fue la mejor de mi vida, la jovencita era una persona tan dulce, tan tierna, por experiencia a veces uno supone que todos los nobles son personas déspotas y amargadas, pero la joven era una excepción completa a la regla.

- La amaba. – su voz decía que si, pero tenía curiosidad por la respuesta de él.

- ¿Como sabes eso? – él pregunto

- Cuando piensa en ella sus ojos se llenan de emociones, aun cuando están cerrados, y eso solo lo logra el amor cuando recuerda algo que le produce dolor se nublan, pero cuando habla de ella, de su vida a su lado, se llenan de luz.

- Si, la amaba – dijo sinceramente.

- Debe ser maravilloso amar a alguien. – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Tú nunca has amado a nadie Hinagueshi?

- Yo… no Inuyasha, una geisha no se permite el amor, sería demasiado doloroso, somos demasiado admiradas, demasiado deseadas, el hombre que nos amara nos terminaría odiando después de un tiempo, yo no podría con algo con eso nunca… - sus semblante se volvió demasiado serio - además Kaede sama, no me permitiría nunca que fuera de un solo hombre, sin no sacar algún provecho de ello, - sonrió casi con amargura - y yo no soy una prostituta, no vendería mi amor a nadie.

Hinagueshi sacudió su cabeza y sonrió para ella misma.

- Pero no es tan malo sabe, una persona se acostumbra con el tiempo a que todos la admiren, te sientes un poco prisionera a veces, pero… te acostumbras.

- Pero no creo que alguien se acostumbre a que no la amen.

- Me aman, de una manera u otra, admiración, deseo, todo es la misma cosa.

- ¿Y tú amaras? – dijo leyendo su amargura.

- No – dijo y su rostro se volvió algo neutral de nuevo. – eso no es para mi.

- Hinagueshi…- debía decir algo, no era natural vivir sin amor.

- Escuche, - dijo interrumpiendo cualquier cosas que hubiera podido decir - debo ser una compañía espantosa, no quisiera que siguiéramos hablando de algo que no le de ánimos, cuénteme algo mas, termine su relato.

Hinagueshi recogió la taza de Inuyasha y sirvió más té, él decidió continuar, quizás y tenía razón, él no era quien para intervenir en la forma que ella sentía.

- Pasaron creo que dos años, le enseñe tanto como pude y después… - sus ojos se volvieron casi grises.

- ¿Después…?

- Después todo mis sueños parecían volverse realidad, ella se enamoro de mi también y nos comprometimos, los negocios de mi padre eran lo suficientemente grandes como para asegurarme la vida y poder tomar la hija de una familia tan importante como esposa, pero… - el se detuvo un momento, el ámbar de sus ojos se apago demasiado ante los ojos de Hinagueshi. – empezaron las revoluciones de la era Meiji y mi padre que había sido un importante comandante fue llamado a batalla, la salud de mi padre era delicada y él decidió que debía enviarme a mi, así que fui a la revolución, regrese dos años después y me entere de que… mi prometida había muerto, alguien le había dicho que yo había muerto y dicen que perdió la cordura y que se mato.

Hinagueshi quedo helada ante la noticia, de todas las formas en que se imagino que él había perdido a su prometida esa era la ultima que se le ocurrió, sintió su corazón ir mas rápido en ese momento, cuando vio el dolor en los ojos de Inuyasha, sintió un deseo crecer dentro de ella, de poder consolarlo, pero no sabía de donde lo había sacado.

- Culpe a todos, a todo y ellos me culpaban a mi, - el continuo su relato y ella siguió escuchando con atención - después de un tiempo me di cuanta que quizás tuvieron razón, ella perdió la cordura después de que yo me fui, no pude escribir, no pude darle ninguna noticia de mi y al parecer alguien tuvo la información errónea, si, en un combate me había herido muy gravemente pero sobreviví, pero ella no.

- Cuanto lo siento Inuyasha. – dijo con autentico dolor.

- Yo lo siento aun mas, me despegue del mundo un año entero hasta que mi padre murió y entonces tuve que hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre y mi posición me obligaba a sentar cabeza, me comprometí con Kikyou y ahora aquí estoy.

- ¿No la ama? – "di que no por favor, di que no"

- No – dijo casi con pesar – Kikyou es una persona maravillosa, dulce y caritativa, era una sacerdotisa, es muy bondadosa, pero no, no la amo, creo que nunca dejare de estar enamorado de esa pobre mujer que se volvió loca por mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa Inuyasha, tu no le dijiste que estabas muerto, solo fueron las circunstancias, ni siquiera tomaste la decisión de irte por tu propia voluntad, fue por tu padre.

Inuyasha miro a la chica a su lado, sus ojos marrones se veían tan pagados por su dolor, era algo tan intrigante.

- No te preocupes Hinagueshi, eso es parte de mi pasado he aprendido a vivir con ello con el tiempo, ya no me duele tanto. – dijo con una semi sonrisa que hablaba solo de resignación.

- Pero tú debes saber que no fue tu culpa apuesto que ella te diría lo mismo si pudiera, lo único que ella hizo fue… amarte.

- Lo se – dijo mirándola de cerca, sus irises marrones, como le recordaba a Kagome, de pronto fue como imaginar que era la propia Kagome, de ojos canelas y amorosos diciéndole esto mismo y se sintió muy bien, como si hubiera sido por fin perdonado – gracias…- "Kagome" estuvo a punto de decir – gracias.

- No es nada Inuyasha.

Alguien toco la puerta del salón rojo y se abrió discretamente, paso la señora Rumiko y saludo a Inuyasha con una reverencia.

- Taisho sama, lamento decirle esto, pero esta noche debo cerrar temprano mi casa, es el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposo y es una noche que guardo para orar.

- No lo sabía – dijo con pesar el joven de ojos dorados - lo siento tanto.

- No se preocupe, me apena mucho que deba despedirme.

- Ahora nos retiramos. – se adelanto Hinagueshi, - muchas gracias por recibirnos en su cabeza esta noche.

- Muchas gracias rumiko sama, yo no sabía.

- No se preocupe señor, ha sido un placer tenerlos en mi casa.

La señora salio del lugar y después un sirviente entro y recogió todo, Inuyasha le dio una propina generosa y se retiro.

- Hinagueshi – dijo cuando ambos estaban en la puerta.

- Dígame.

- Le molestaría si damos un paseo antes de regresar a su casa. – ese deseo de estar con ella no desaparecía.

- Por supuesto que no. – dijo casi entusiasta y luego bajo el rostro a su regazo.

No, no le molestaba, de hecho dentro de su pecho tenia nos deseos enormes de estar con él, de que esa noche no terminara, no había habido bailes, no espectáculo, eran solo ellos dos como dos personas mas en el mundo que se había sentado a hablar y darían un paseo.

Cuando la noche estaba avanzada, los dos salieron a las calles semi vacías de esa parte de el pueblo, había un canal largo y las farolas de aceite alumbraban toda la orilla, todo vació y silencioso, solo los grillos cerca del agua cantaban.

Los pasos resonaban calmados en la acera de concreto donde caminaban, un hombre en una bicicleta paso a su lado y se perdió calle abajo. Hinagueshi sostenía su bolso con insistencia con una mano mientras la otra iba del brazo del joven de cabello plateado, el camafeo dentro de su bolsa casi parecía poder brincarle en la cara, podía ser, podía ser que ese mechón blanco de cabello viniera de esa cabellera, pero si era así, por que él no se lo decía, por que no la reconocía, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de que lo fuera.

- Por lo que me llegas a decir Hinagueshi tú no elegiste esta vida – dijo de pronto mirando la corriente del agua para no tener que mirarla de frente, no sabía por que no quería hacerlo – ¿Por qué la escogiste si no la querías?

- No tuve elección.- respondió sencillamente.

- Por que – la volteo a ver.

- Inuyasha… yo… - como explicarle algo que a esas alturas de su vida una no podía entender solo lo había dejado pasar – yo quede… huérfana a los 18 años, no conocía a nadie en este lugar, solo llegue por azares del destino a la okiya y Kaede sama me acogió, si no hubiera sido con ella quizás mi destino hubiera sido mas triste, no puedo quejarme de lo que soy.

- ¿Estabas completamente sola, - él que sabía lo que era la soledad le parecía increíble que no tuviera a nadie en el mundo - ¿nadie? en verdad tus padres, amigos, alguien.

- Inuyasha, en realidad esto es algo que… no quiero recordar. – dijo sin saber como mentirle.

- Lo siento.

Él siguió caminado mientras la joven geisha caminaba a su lado, una princesa a su lado y se veía tan apagada como una flor marchita¿Por qué…¿Por qué él no deseaba que fuera lo que en realidad era¿Por qué le parecía de pronto que esa mujer no pertenecía a ese mundo?

- Inuyasha, a veces no ha sentido que su vida no es la que debería ser – dijo y la volteo a ver, ella miraba el cielo – usted ha tenido que girar su vida en una dirección diferente¿prefiere esta o la anterior?

Inuyasha la miro desconcertado, era una pregunta profunda del tipo de las que no todas las personas hacen, pero respondió con toda sinceridad, tenía la respuesta muy clara en su cabeza.

- Hubiese preferido la anterior.

- Pero si la princesa que usted tanto amaba nunca hubiera estado en ella, si una pieza importante de lo que le deparaba el futuro no estuviera allí¿la hubiera preferido de cualquier modo?

Inuyasha la volteó a ver ella seguía mirando el cielo, como si buscara una estrella especifica.

- Cuando yo tenia 18 años, mi vida tuvo un giro, puede decirse que todo mi pasado quedo detrás de mi, inaccesible para mi y que no puedo recuperarlo, de alguna manera se que deje cosas detrás de mi buenas y malas, cosas que me causan temor y placer, pero la vida de hoy… esta vida es… mía, me guste o no.

- Hinagueshi…

- A veces me volteo a ver mi misma, con una vida a la que quizás no pertenecía, quizá mi destino era solo ser la pequeña hija de una familia de campesinos que estaría en su casa, con dos niños y un esposo, un campesino y lo seria yo también, pero mi vida es esta, si me pregunta que hubiera preferido, le diría que si, yo también hubiera elegido ser una campesina en vez de estar rodeada de personas que me desean y me envidian, donde no tengo libertad, pero he aceptado mi vida tal y como es y he aprendido que debo disfrutarla tal así.

La geisha volteo a ver su rostro, el destello azulado de sus ojos brillo.

- Yo puedo ver que usted no es feliz por que ha tenido detrás de si la carga de su pasado, y el pasado a veces es un peso innecesario, la vida se hace cada día, se disfruta en el envoltorio que venga. Yo no disfruto de ser geisha, pero disfruto de las artes, de la oportunidad de tocar música, de bailar de leer, y de otro modo no lo hubiera logrado, si no hubiera sido una campesina hubiera elegido ser una geisha y aquí estoy.

- Supongo que de algún modo tienes razón.

- El pasado debe dejarse atrás Inuyasha, es importante vivir cada día, cada día bueno o malo, pero vivirlo.

La joven miro el canal a su lado y se detuvo en una orilla el se detuvo con ella y ambos miraron al corriente calmada del rió.

- Lo ve, somos como un rió, solo debemos seguir nuestro camino hasta llegar a nuestro destino, seguir y seguir por que esa es nuestra naturaleza, así nos convirtamos, en mar o en rió, solo seguir adelante y olvidar que dejamos de ser mar para ser solo un riachuelo.

- O que dejamos de ser un arroyuelo para ser el océano.

- Así es.

Era una filosofía interesante la de la joven delante de él, hablaba del futuro como si no lo esperara en realidad

- El agua que se estanca se pudre Inuyasha, yo acostumbro a seguir adelante así corra el riesgo a evaporarme y desaparecer.

Era tan desconcertante oírla hablar así, era una rara mezcla entre la esperaza y el temor. Ella lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, su sonrisa parecía tan apagada, él se pregunto como se vería su sonrisa real.

- lo lamento Inuyasha, seguro te estarás aburriendo mucho.

- No, solo intrigándome mas, eres una criatura inexplicable – dijo atreviéndose a tomar una de sus manos – segura que no eres una diosa de sabiduría que ha bajado del cielo.

- Mas segura que de nada que solo soy una simple mortal.

Ambos alcanzaron una banca que después de estudiar con cuidado Hinagueshi se decidió a sentarse después de ver que no estaba sucia. Una sencilla farola brillaba sobre sus cabezas dándole un poco de color a la extraña estampa de la tenyou y el príncipe bajo ella.

- Si te dieran la oportunidad Hinagueshi, si alguien te diera la oportunidad de solo ser… una mujer común y corriente.

- La tomaría, sin dudarlo, solo por la emoción de una nueva vida.

- Gracias Hinagueshi – dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar sus perfectos rasgos marcados por el blanco.

- ¿Por que Inuyasha? – dijo intrigada una vez mas.

- Me has enseñado algo importante el día, de hoy.

Permanecieron allí un rato mas bajo la farola viendo caminar al río, viendo la vida pasar… con un destino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de un rato Inuyasha regreso a su palacio, solo un sirviente estaba en la puerta esperando por él a esa alta hora, eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada a la hora que el había regresado, había estado con Hinagueshi solo un poco mas de la primera hora de la madrugada, pero se había quedado por allí.

_"El agua que se estanca se pudre Inuyasha" _

Era verdad, él había amado a Kagome más que a nadie del mundo y casi había muerto cuando se había enterado que ella había muerto, cuando todo lo que había hallado al volver a casa había sido un altar y cenizas, y el sentimiento de que nada importaba realmente desde ese momento en adelante por mucho tiempo hasta que la realidad fue tan aplastante que lo había obligado a volver.

_"El pasado debe dejarse atrás Inuyasha, es importante vivir cada día, cada día bueno o malo, pero vivirlo" _

Ahora podía sentir que en realidad él nunca había regresado, se había quedado entre las dos realidades por que era feliz entre ellas, por que, sentía que solo una emoción igual de poderosa como el amor que había tenido por la joven de ojos marrones lo podía rescatar y había esperado toda su vida que llegara a él, se uniría en matrimonio a una mujer que no amaba por que ella estaba dispuesta a amarlo, se había convencido que eso era vivir

_"Somos como un rió, solo debemos seguir nuestro camino hasta llegar a nuestro destino, seguir y seguir_ _por que esa es nuestra naturaleza" _

Y de pronto la joven mas extraña, la mas inexplicable le había abierto los ojos a si mismo.

Esa mujer que lo obsesionaba por que había algo en ella tan familiar, y tan amoroso con él que lo asustaba y al mismo tiempo le atraía en una sola noche, en una sola metáfora le había abierto los ojos.

No, él no iba por el camino correcto, estaba en medio de dos camino y no esta yendo por ninguno de los dos, eso solo lograría hacerlo infeliz y eso no era justo para nadie, ni para él, ni para la pobre y frágil Kikyou.

_"Dejamos de ser un riachuelo para ser el océano" _

La vida la había deparado un destino que no tenía nadie más y lo estaba dejando ir solo por que era feliz en sus recuerdos de adolescente la vida debía seguir por un camino, aun no sabía cual pero debía seguir por un camino.

Cuando inuyasha se recostó en su futon esa noche, sabía que tenía de algún modo recompensar a la bella pitonisa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi estaba recorriendo el trozo de algodón sobre su rostro limpiando los restos del polvo blanco.

Había sido cierto todo lo que le había dicho a Inuyasha esa noche, de verdad que si, quizás no era feliz, pero era una mujer plena que todos admiraban, anhelaban ser solo un poco como ella eso significaba que era algo hermoso, no solo en apariencia si no propiedades de ella eran hermosas y ella era feliz al ser hermosa con el tiempo solo lograría unir las dos cosa, sabía que era feliz por lo que hacia, pero no por lo que era, con un poco mas de tiempo se olvidaría por completo del absurdo sentimiento de saber que esa emoción venia de esa memoria perdida y serie realmente feliz..

_"Si te dieran la oportunidad Hinagueshi, si alguien te diera la oportunidad de solo ser… una mujer común y corriente" _

Cuando desato la orquilla de su cabello y vio su reflejo limpio por la luz de la lámpara en el espejo supo que eso era verdad también, si fuera al menos un solo día una mujer normal, sabía que lo disfrutaría, después de todo… era mejor ver cumplido un sueño un solo día de tu vida, que no verlo cumplido nunca.

Si, quizás ese día algún día llegaría.

Se recorto y espero que el sueño llegara a ella.

Fin capitulo 4

13 de septiembre de 2006

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notas culturales: **

_Tenyou: _una especie de diosa antigua, un espiritu femenino.

_San Chi Kun_: Palo de tres secciones (en chino). Esta arma es muy versátil durante el combate, ya que es veloz y poderosa que el palo largo (Bo). Entre sus aplicaciones están la de golpear con sus dos extremos y permite la defensa con la parte de en medio; también puede emplear como látigo. Cumple la función de un arma larga como también la de un arma corta. (Jo) Su uso requiere de mucha concentración y coordinación.

**Notas de autora**: _hola aquí de nuevo con la siguiente parte de esta historia, creo que muchas de las dudad que había han salido a la luz en este capitulo, al menos ya tenemos la version de Inuyasha, que he de agregar, no sabe ni la mitad de todo lo que ha pasado, pero eso ira apareciendo a lo largo de toda la historia._

_Que dicen, les esta gustando, no la hayan muy lenta, por favor díganme cualquier cosa que se les ocurra para poder irla mejorando poco a poco vale._

_Ahora mis responsivas:_

**Shakka DV: **no te apures, ya me conoces soy medio "chingaqueditoperoefectivo" jaja gracias por darte el tiempo. Como ve aquí se descubre mucho del misterio al menos por parte de Inu, ya mas adelantito le tocara a Kag mucha suerte en tus exámenes gracias por el review.

**Fel: **si lo se créeme yo pensé lo mismo, y al mismo tiempo como yo quería centrar toda la atención en esta cita decidí dejarla independiente, espero que te haya gustado, yo creo que este es el kimono mas bonito que ha usado, me gusto mucho su apariencia en este capitulo. Tata.

**Jimena-chan¿¿**Erotismo? Caray, yo se que debes verlo en algún lugar pero yo la verdad me siento confundida de donde jeje, bueno lo importante es que te guste y veas cosas en esta historia, espero y este capitulote haya gustado, siempre me ha gustado la image de la geisha y el cablero platicando a solas es romántica jeje gracias por el review.

**LadyJ07: **noooooooo no era tortura lo que pasa es que si lo hubiera dejado todo junto no hubiera tenido el mismo impacto¿me crees capaz de torturar a mis lectores? (Mimi todo el tiempo tuvo los dedos cruzados en la espalda).

Bueno lo del adivino lo confieso fue algo de ultimo minuto un puntito mas para darle fuerza a la historia que me había parecido muy pacifica en su momento excepto por le primer recuerdo, creo que he visto mucho de una novela donde ese tipo de cosas pasa muy seguido, no me pregunten cual por favor jeje. Creo que en este capitulo han quedado muchas cosas claras con respecto a lo que paso al menos la versión de Inuyasha, la de kagome ya la veremos mas adelantito jeje y no, no hubo besito, no creo que hubiera sido correcto en una geisha y menos en una persona que llevas menos de una semana de conocer no importa lo lindo que sea jeje.

Con respecto a lo del danna hubiera jurado que ya lo había explicado que cabeza la mia. el danna, ohuuu es un poco complicado en realidad, un danna es como una cliente de planta de la geisha pero su relación no se basa únicamente en el servicio que da por ejemplo en la casa de te, hasta donde pude entender funge también como su concubina, él la ayuda a mantener todos sus gastos y le hace regalos, era de la forma en que las geisha realmente podían ganar muy bien, pues además de todo debía seguir pagando sus servicios regularmente, la geisha podía o no salir de la okiya, pero seguía pagándose su servicio allí, eran contratos de un tiempo determinado que podían romper en algún momento.

De Naraku no nada, no lo quiero en mi historia lo había pensado un momento pero me pareció muy oscura su aparición y lo saque en una mejor idea, de kikio… bueno eso es un misterio aun incluso para mi. Nos vemos en la próxima sesión gracias por el review.

**o.O Ginevra O.o. **la unica pena es que los sueños se olvidan en cuanto despiertas, pero digamos que el interior de Kagome lo reconoce, ya veras como poco a poco se van acercando y lo que ella siente va a quedar hermoso, gracias por el review.

**Dita-chan: **a mi tambien me gusto mucho el sueño fue muy tiernop, lastima que al despertar lo olvidara, al menos se quedo con la sensación, y lo de voltear en ese momento naaaa hubiera sido muy fcil jeje.

Como viste la reunión, creo que fue muy linda, muy románica, no paso nada a mayor grado pero todo lo que se dijeron creo que fue muy simbólico y será muy importante en el momento que ella recupere la memoria, oh ya tengo bien planeado lo de rin y seshh va a quedar muy lindo van a adorar a este sesshomaru jeje bueno espero tu review de este capi gracias por el review.

**Lorena: **oh vaya que pasaron cosas pero t iras enterando hasta mas adelante, lo mejor viene para el capitulo 6 pero mientras tanto deberan esperar jeje, gracias por el review.

**Willnira: noooooooo **para nada como crees, solo tiene 25 no niego que quizás se vería irresistible mas grandecito pero para mis parámetros le va mejor la adolescencia jeje creo que muchas cosas quedaron claras en este capitulo espero y te haya gustado gracias por el review.

**Sweet-love-dream: **jeje es que tengo una amiga que ha estudiado un poco de este instrumento y me pasó algunas notas y juraría que así lo vi escrito jeje, pero ya esta, corregido y aumentado, aunque hinagueshi es mas adepta a la flauta, pero de todos modos muchas gracias por la aclaración, me alegra que te este gustando como va quedando la historia, hinagueshi no será una geisha demasiado refinada, pero te aseguro todo el misterio y lo exótico que pueda hacer el personaje lo haré, estoy poniendo todo mi corazón en la historia y estoy feliz por el resultado que esta teniendo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo gracias por el review.

**Monyjan: **ohhh es que verla en ese momento hubiera hecho todo muy sencillo y aja no conmigo jeje, espero y este capi te haya gustado gracias por el review.

**Mai**: Nunca me ha gustado poner a kikio como la villana a pesar de todo no me es tan antipática, no creo que sea mala en lo mas mínimo todo ha sido a causa del maldito de Naraku, por ello en mis historias jamás la vas a hallar como mala, lo de rumiko sama, creo que debió decir mas bien "no se enamore de ella si no va a amarla de verdad" todavía falta mucho por ver que pasara con esta historia, espero y este capi te haya gustado gracias por el review.

**Ninde Black: **los días malos siempre caerán, lo importante es que cada día te levantes y te enfrenes a ellos con valor, te lo digo así, deja que tu melancolía haga lo que deba de hacer acéptala cual, es parte de tus emociones también, pero velas de frente nunca dejes que te cubran de tal modo que no te dejen ver nada mas.

Me alegro que la historia te siga agradando, creo que muchas dudas quedaron claras aquí al menos y sabemos lo que inuyasha sabe, peor aun hay mucho por descubrir, gracias por el review. Mucha suerte.

**We-love-Kappei-sama: **verdad que si, me fascina como se ve con la chica a su lado, bueno creo que muchas cosas quedaron claras en esta cita y ellos cada vez se acercan mas, esta cita es un parte aguas importante de la historia, espero y te haya gustado gracias por el review.

_sin mas me despido._

_**por favor me dejan un review para sber si la historia les esta gustando, me harian profundamente feliz.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Viaje en el Amanecer Rojo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**Viaje en el amanecer rojo**_

Esa noche Hinagueshi no había podido cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacia tenía esa intensa mirada del joven Inuyasha Taisho mirándola de la forma que en lo había hecho unas horas antes, no estaba nada acostumbra a que un hombre la mirara de esa manera tan completa, tan comprensiva.

Durante todo ese tiempo había esperado que alguien pudiera entender que era justo lo que ella estaba sintiendo y lo que estaba pensando con relación a su historia y a pesar de que en realidad no le había dicho nada, lo había logrado entender.

Había logrado captar algo que nadie mas podía comprender... que ella no disfrutaba ser una geisha.

Sabia que disfrutaba de lo que hacia, de la admiración, de la oportunidad de desarrollar ese instinto que vivía dentro de ella, la música la danza, la magia de ser una mujer pero no podía decir que disfrutara venderlo como si no tuviera un verdadero valor.

Kaede sama había empezado a hablar muy a menudo de poder conseguirle a un _danna_, y en el tope de la lista siempre estaba Kouga Yiney ero ella no sentía nada por él, pero se supone que en su camino como una geisha tarde o temprano llegaría a este punto donde tenia que estar comprometida con alguien de esa manera, pero no, Kouga Yiney no despertaba nada en ella, sabia muy bien que Kouga la admiraba y que la adoraba con una extraña devoción que parecía casi mal sana, pero no, él no era lo que ella quería.

Inuyasha...

El nombre resonaba en su cabeza con un sentimiento amoroso desconocido para ella, la forma en la que la había tomado de su brazo y la había mirado todo el camino en el canal, como había escuchado con atención, incluso lo que ella no había dicho despertaba algo intenso en ella.

Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir solo un poco presionando su pañuelo regalado en su mano y sintiéndose enteramente feliz por tener solo un pedacito de su presencia con ella.

Si solo pasara algo... solo, algo que hiciera que todas las cosas cambiaran para bien... pero en su mundo ese tipo de cosas son solo milagros.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente cuando Hinagueshi había salido al colegio un personaje llegó a la okiya de Kaede sama, el Sharin elegante llego escoltado por dos guardias, fue discreto en si por la mañana mientras la gente apenas y despertaba y no estaba al pendiente de nada mas que seguir su propio camino.

Uno de los guardias toco la puerta y la pequeña Rin fue quien abrió la puerta.

- Irasshaimase – dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia en el recibidor – ¿Qué desean señores?

- Nuestro amo viene a buscar a la dueña de la okiya – dijo con la frente muy el alto el joven guardián.

- Si, la señora Kaede esta en sus aposentos descansando, por favor pasen.

La niña abrió la puerta y el guardia fue a la carroza y abrió la puerta, le dijo algo a su amo y este bajo, la pequeña no pudo menos que sonreír cuando vio de quien se trataba.

- Hola Rin chan¿cómo estas? – dijo amablemente cuando estuvo al lado de la pequeña de mirada caoba brillante.

- Inuyasha sama. – dijo muy contenta la pequeña cuando el hombre de cabello plateado le sonrió.

- ¿Esta Kaede sama entonces? – le pregunto de nuevo.

- Si, - respondió como una pequeña explosión - si, la iré a despertar ahora mismo.

Inuyasha vio como la pequeña salía corriendo y se tomo la libertad de ir el mismo al salón de té, no quería que fueran a castigar a la pequeña por haber olvidado invitarlo a pasar.

Después de un par de minutos la chiquilla volvió y se acerco a él.

- Kaede sama ahora mismo baja, me ha pedido que la espere unos minutos. – dijo con mucha atención la pequeña que se hinco a su lado.

- Esta bien Rin chan. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien. .- dijo con una enorme sonrisa por el hombre tan bueno que aun sin conocerla parecía tan interesado e ella.

- Y ¿Cómo estuvo el sakura mochi?

- Muy muy rico Anata, tuve que esperar mucho a Hinagueshi san anoche para comerlo y estaba frió pero aun así estuvo muy rico, - cambio su tono a uno mas confidencial, ella sabía que ellos se había visto la noche anterior y se sentía como su fuera parte de un secreto - Hinagueshi san regreso muy contenta ayer¿no le parece que se veía más hermosa que nunca?

- Si Rin chan, - dijo con una dulce sonrisa y en el mismo tono confidencial - me lo pareció.

- Dios – casi salto la jovencita – té, té si Okasama baja y ve que no le he ofrecido té me matara.

- Corre y espero aquí. – dijo ayudándola a levantarse

Así la pequeña niña salió corriendo a la cocina mientras él esperaba en ese lugar, era un lugar elegante pero no en demasía, no parecía ser el fuerte de la señora Kaede embellecer el lugar tanto como la hacia ganar Hinagueshi en ese momento, los tonos blancos y rojos imperaban en todo el lugar así como algunos cuadros y papiros de poemas en la pared, los sabutones rojos bordeados de dorado y la mesa de una madera olorosa y roja, la señora tenia una extraña tendencia en el rojo en realidad.

- Anata – apareció la señora en la puerta, él en su distracción ni siquiera la había notado – me ha dicho mi sirviente que desea hablar conmigo.

- Kaede sama – él se levanto e hizo una reverencia – ni nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, es un placer conocerla.

- Igualmente Taisho sama. – se acerco a él, lo invito a sentarse de nuevo y se sentó a su lado alrededor de la mesa de té - ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

- He venido a hacer un negocio con usted muy importante. – dijo con un tono sumamente serio.

En ese momento Rin apareció en la puerta que venia de la cocina con la bandeja de té y dos tazas en ella, se acerco a la mesa y empezó a servir el té.

- ¿e que se trata Taisho sama?- dijo entrando en materia.

- Vera, - empezó a explicar Inuyasha - he empezado una sociedad con el señor Yiney y me ha pedido en diligencia que viaje a Tokio a hacer una trato con un empresario mas, el día que cerré mi trato con el Yiney sama, Hinagueshi sama fue una pieza importante, sin su influencia no hubiésemos logrado quizás nada esa noche y por ello he pensando que seria una buena idea que fuera como mi acompañante en este viaje.

- Ya lo veo - dijo manteniendo la misma seriedad que el hombre delante de ella - pero Hinagueshi tiene un par de trabajos pendientes para los siguientes días y no puedo ir dejarla… tan fácilmente.

- Eso no será impedimento, - dijo notando el tono en que la mujer le dijo la ultima frase - estoy seguro que usted podrá cubrir su falta de alguna manera y pagare todos los compromisos a los que ella debiera verse sometida, además de la paga por los días que viaje conmigo, que será muy buena.

La señora Kaede lo miro complacida, por la expresión de los ojos de ese muchacho podría adivinarse que haría lo que fuera por que ella viajara con él.

- Le pagare 250 000 yenes¿Está bien?

La señora Kaede volteo a verlo con una expresión imposible de repetir, Rin que estaba escuchando no se quedo atrás. La cifra que el joven le ofrecía era una pequeña fortuna, no podía creerlo, bajo su mirada mientras las temblorosas manos de Rin le dieron la taza de té, y ella recobraba el aliento.

- Anata, eso es... – dijo apenas recobrando el aliento.

- Espero que sea suficiente por poder disponer de la presencia de Hinagueshi por alrededor de 5 días, - siguió explicando sin dejarla decir mas, sabía que era una cifra alta, pero no sabía si ella le pediría mas - será tiempo suficiente para llegar a nuestro destino y cerrar los tratos que necesite.

- Está bien – dijo la señora más que complacida – me encargare de que Hinagueshi lleve sus mejores galas y que este lista, para… ¿Cuándo?

- Para mañana mismo. – dijo con seguridad, vio un juego de emociones bailar en el rostro de la señora de la okiya

- Muy bien Taisho sama, para mañana mismo.

Inuyasha llamo uno de sus guardias y le pidió algo en voz baja, el guardia salió y volvió después de unos minutos con un pequeño baúl de madera. Se lo entrego a su amo y este lo puso en la mesa, lo abrió y se lo extendió a la señora, la anciana Kaede apenas y se pudo asomar, monedas de oro grabadas con el símbolo Taisho en el centro.

- Solo dispongo ahora de esa cantidad en oro¿Está bien?

- Hemm... yo... sí, - aun no podía creer tener esas monedas brillantes frente a ella - si Taisho sama.

- Bien.

Diciendo esto dio un único sorbo a su té y se levanto haciendo una reverencia, la anciana hizo lo mismo con él.

- Vendré mañana temprano por Hinagueshi sama, por favor procure que este lista al amanecer.

- Si, Taisho sama – dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

- Hasta pronto.

Inuyasha después de esto, salió de la okiya y se monto en su Sharin para poder regresar a su casa, en la puerta Rin lo esperaba para entregarle su calzado y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y acaricio u cabello.

Mientras en la okiya la señora Kaede había levantado el pesado cofre y lo había llevado a su habitación examinando una de las monedas que en un lado tenia la marca de la familia Taisho y en el otro tenía una marca de un perro legendario no podía creer que tuviera esto entre manos, este hombre había pagado en realidad 10 veces mas de lo que Hinagueshi llegaba a ganar en 5 días. Volvió a cerrar el baúl con llave y lo guardo en un lugar seguro en una de las vigas de la casa.

- Rin. – llamo en voz alta a la pequeña – Rin

- Si Oka sama – llego corriendo la pequeña.

- Abre el armario de Hinagueshi y saca todos sus kimonos, debemos elegir 5 de los mas finos, - la niña se quedo allí recobrando el aliento y la señora la apuro con las manos sacándola de su habitación - vamos ahora, yo saldré un momento por algunas cosas que necesitara para ese viaje.

- Si Oka sama. – la chiquilla corrió a la habitación de Hinagueshi.

Así la señora Kaede salió mientras Rin empezaba a sacar todos los Kimonos de Hinagueshi los tendía sobre una sabana blanca en el piso, Hinagueshi tenia alrededor de 50 kimonos, y solo eran los mas finos además de 5 kimonos mas que le habían regalado con el que había usado el día anterior, Rin no los contó pues eran para otra celebración, ya quería que llegara Hinagueshi, seguro estaría feliz por la noticia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha había vuelto a su castillo después de la okiya directamente, y había llegado a sus aposentos, un sirviente estaba terminando de preparar una maleta.

- Taisho sama – dijo haciendo reverencia cuando lo vio entrar - todo esta listo para su viaje, desea dejar alguna indicación mas para el tiempo que no este.

- ¿Está el anciano Myoga?

- Si, esta en las bodegas organizando los productos que se llevaran de muestra.

- Por favor dile que cuando termine suba, con el dejare todas las indicaciones, dile a todos los demás que las indicaciones que necesiten y todo lo que tenga que verse mientras yo no este aquí será con el, esta bien.

- Si señor.

El sirviente termino la maleta y se retiro dejándolo solo.

Ya lo había hecho, pero se seguía cuestionando por que lo había hecho que lo había arrojado a hacer algo como lo que había hecho en ese momento.

Pasaría 5 días en la compañía de Hinagueshi, la mujer que lo tenia tan obsesionado y ahora no había marcha atrás, la cantidad que había pagado le parecía tan completamente absurda comparado con lo que pasarían esos 5 días, tenia un plan en mente además de lo que había dicho a la señora Kaede, no sabia si Hinagueshi aceptaría pero que podía perder… ella misma había dicho que no lo haría después de todo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En la tarde Hinagueshi llego a la okiya después del día de escuela, vio que todo estaba muy silencioso, era extraño, a no ser que la señora Kaede no estuviera en la okiya,

- Rin chan.

Llego al salón de té y no respondió, por lo regular siempre estaba allí. Subió al segundo piso y la volvió a llamar.

- ¿Rin chan?

- Si aquí, aquí – gritó exaltada la chica desde su habitación

Hinagueshi frunció el señor, por que Rin estaba en su habitación y por que su voz sonaba tan exaltada, subió las escalera y entro a su habitación, casi se sintió mareada por el color rojo por todos lados y e piso así lleno de sus kimonos, colgados en perchas y la niña seguía bajando los obis de su lugar para ponerlos junto con cada kimono.

- Rin chan pero ¿Qué pasa?

- Okasama me pidió que sacara todos tus kimonos para poder escoger algunos. – empezó a explicar Rin sin dejar de moverse.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – le pregunto ella como si en lugar de haber aclarado sus dudas las hubiera acrecentado, bueno en realidad eso es justo lo que la pequeña que se movía por toda la habitación había hecho.

Abajo la puerta se abrió, las campanas que pendían de ella que se agitaban cada vez que se abría, las alertaron de la llegada de alguien, ellas supieron que era la señora Kaede cuando escucharon como subía las escaleras.

La señora subió a la habitación y cuidando que no pisar ninguno empezó a ver los kimonos, cuando paso a un lado de Hinagueshi le extendió una bolsa que contenía un perfume nuevo y un frasco de talco recién molido.

- Hinagueshi. – dijo moviéndose por la habitación, tomo la punta de una de las mangas de un kimono examinándolo.

- Si Oka sama. – dijo atentamente.

- Escoge 5 kimonos, los más finos y los más elegantes, - empezó a explicarle a la joven geisha aproximándose a ella - viajaras con un cliente.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó.

- A Tokio – respondió llanamente.

- Pero ¿y mis demás compromisos? – Hinagueshi sabía que tenía cita para dos recepciones esa semana, le había pedido especialmente practicar algún tipo de danza para una de ellas.

- No te preocupes – empezó a explicar la señora Kaede mirándola con su solo ojo sano - Sango te cubrirá, ya hable con la señora Kagura en su okiya y esta de acuerdo conmigo en que podrá sustituirte bien, solo serán 5 días, no te preocupes Sango no es lo suficientemente hermosa como para causar tanto impacto como tu, - Hinagueshi sintió un peso en el estomago, no le gustaba que hablara así de su mejor amiga - es mas estoy segura que tus clientes extrañaran verte.

- Si Okasama. – respondió sin emoción.

- Escoge lo que necesites y prepáralo, duérmete temprano, mañana debes estar lista al amanecer que vendrán por ti y debes estar lista desde algunas horas antes, será un viaje muy largo.

- Si señora.

- El hombre al que acompañaras... creo que será bueno que te relaciones con él en este viaje, se que esta por casarse pero al parecer, no esta negándose a la idea de tener una concubina, - Hinagueshi reprimió un suspiro de insatisfacción - por la cantidad que pago por ti, creo que seria muy interesante hacer negocios con él.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio sosteniendo al bolsa en sus manos, allí iba de nuevo, la trataba como si fuera un caballo de buena crianza que fuera a vender. La señora no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación.

- Hinagueshi san, - la pequeña Rin se acerco a ella y le quito la bolsa del shimasen de las manos jalándola por la habitación - deberías ver cuanto pago el cliente por ti, fue una fortuna, yo me quede helada cuando vi el cofre con las monedas de oro te lo aseguro.

- ¿Cuanto? – el entusiasmo de Rin despertó su curiosidad.

- 250 000 yenes

Hinagueshi se quedo helada, quien en toda la región tenía esa cantidad tan impresionante de dinero y para ofrecerlo por pasar 5 días con ella, algunas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, no conocía a nadie que pudiera dar tanto por ella a no ser una sola persona, la preocupación se sentó en su estomago.

- Rin chan, - dijo tomándola de las manos esperando que la respuesta no fuera "si" - ¿Fue el joven de la casa Yiney?

- No Hinagueshi san, mejor – dijo con mucha alegría y ella la miro con interrogación en la cara.

- ¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar

- Fue Inuyasha sama.

Hinagueshi se llevo una mano al pecho al escuchar a la pequeña decir eso, se sentó en el piso sin importar que pisara uno de sus kimonos.

- Llego hoy en la mañana y me saludo muy amablemente, hasta me pregunto si habíamos comido el sakura mochi, es tan amable y luego se quedo platicando con Kaede sama, - dijo frente a ella así con la suficiente energía para poder empezar a brincar y la miro allí sosteniendo su pecho - dice que ira a un viaje de negocios a Tokio y que quiere que vayas con él para poder cerrar negocios, cuando le dijo a Oka sama cuanto quería pagar yo estaba allí con el té, casi tiro toda la bandeja cuando lo dijo.

- ¿Es en serio Rin chan? – dijo apenas pidiendo articular.

- Claro que si Hinagueshi san, es muy en serio, dijo que vendría por ti mañana al amanecer, Hinagueshi san si que tiene usted suerte, podrá irse de viaje durante 5 días sola, va a ser tan emocionante, quien sabe a que personas llegara a conocer.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a ella, la mano que sostenía su pecho apretaba con fuerza, pasaría 5 días con ese hombre que tanto la desconcertaba, sola con el durante 5 días. 5 días sola con Inuyasha Taisho

Como si el piso la quemara se levanto y corrió escaleras abajo buscando a la señora kaede.

- Oka sama – la señora Kaede se calzaba de nuevo para salir. - Espere.

- ¿Que necesitas Hinagueshi? – dijo desconcertada.

- Quiero que… quiero que Rin vaya conmigo, no quiero estar a solas con el.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo aun mas confundida por el juego de miedo que se pintaba en el rostro de la joven geisha.

- No quiero ir sola, - luego fue conciente del tono de miedo y ansiedad de su voz, no quería alertar a esa mujer - la necesito conmigo, debe ayudarme si voy a ir a este viaje, no puedo hacer todo sola, quien me vestirá y me...

- Está bien, - dijo interrumpiéndola - que prepare una maleta y que vaya contigo.

La señora salió y arriba un grito de pura alegría se escucho y la chica bajo corriendo las escaleras y se lanzo en un abrazo a Hinagueshi.

- Oh Hinagueshi san gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, esto va a ser tan emociónate.

- Si.

- Vayamos arriba – dijo jalándola de un brazo – por favor, vayamos escojamos sus kimonos y podré empezar su maleta, para irnos, Kami esto va a ser tan emocionante, 5 días lejos de la okiya.

Con esfuerzo Hinagueshi logro salir de su estupor y siguió a la chica arriba para escoger los kimonos que necesitaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El cielo era de un tono rojo cobrizo hermoso, la luz empezaba a entrar a los rincones de toda la región, en una casa, había luz desde hacia algunas horas antes, Kagome y Rin estaban por fin listas para su viaje. Ambas lucían más que entusiasmadas por lo que ese viaje les deparaba.

La señora Kaede había comprado para la joven sirviente dos kimonos rojos, lisos y sin ningún adorno para hacerle compañía a Hinagueshi, pero la chiquilla estaba de todos modos feliz por el regalo, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar ninguna ropa nueva, debía usar y lavar el kimono mientras usaba el otro pero no importaba, era feliz con la pequeña atención y de poder salir 5 días de la okiya e ir hasta Tokio, sabía que no haría demasiado pero de todos modos estaba feliz.

Mientras Hinagueshi estaba realmente nerviosa, cuando la señora Kaede la había ido a despertar ella en realidad no había podido dormir nada de nuevo, estaba expectante y nerviosa por el viaje, mas de una ocasión mientras la vestían tuvo el deseo de decir que no quería ir, pero no podía hacer tal cosa, el contratota estaba pagado, pero tenía miedo, algo por dentro le estaba advirtiendo que ese viaje cambiaria su vida de algún modo y estaba verdaderamente asustada.

Las maletas estaban listas en el recibidor, y toda la casa desde muy temprano era actividad, un sirviente que había contratado la señora Kaede para esa temporada que estaría sin Rin iba de aquí a allá arreglando los últimos detalles.

Cuando el sol apenas despuntaba y todas las nubes apenas y se pintaban de azul dejando el rojo de la quedad el sonido de los cascos de caballos se acerco, y el sirviente abrió la puerta, si, el sharin de los Taisho venia acompañado por do carruajes mas. Y guardias que lo acompañaban pararon delante de la okiya.

Dos guardias fueron a al puerta y la abrieron, el joven Inuyasha Taisho bajo del carruaje y entro discretamente a la okiya, adentro ya la separaba la señora Kaede.

- Taisho sama, muy buenos días. – dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – lo esperábamos.

- Gracias Kaede sama, esta todo listo. – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Si señor, todo esta listo, Hinagueshi estará enseguida aquí.

No pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando la pequeña bajo abrazando su maleta pequeña y una bolsa con el shimasen de Hinagueshi, detrás de ella la joven geisha bajo.

Inuyasha supo que nunca se dejaría de asombrar ante la primer vista de Hinagueshi, así fuera a esa hora de la mañana y pudiera verla mil veces, allí estaba ella, pulcramente arreglada como siempre, en un kimono rojo con detalles verdes y dorados como símbolos chinos a través de todo el kimono, un obi dorado con cintas negras se sostenía de su cintura, su rostro blanco y amable con una sonrisa en sus labios delicada como una pluma de ave.

- muy buenos días Inuyasha sama.

- Muy buenos días Hinagueshi sama.

El común acuerdo que se extendió entre ambos fue entendido si mas, el respeto que tenían guardar frente a la señora de la okiya era necesario.

- Taisho sama espero y este de acuerdo que la pequeña Rin chan vaya con ustedes, es muy necesario para Hinagueshi. – dijo la señora Kaede rompiendo la tensión que se formaba.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo mirando de reojo a la pequeña parada a un lado de Hinagueshi – no es ningún problema.

- Bien pueden ir a su viaje cuando lo deseen.

Inuyasha extendió una mano e Hinagueshi la tomó siguiéndolo con ojos tiernos, salieron de la okiya y la ayudo a subir a un carruaje, la pequeña la siguió y la ayudo a ella también, le dijo algo al oído y la pequeña subió en el carruaje con una sonrisa.

- volveremos en 5 días Kaede sama. – dijo haciendo una reverencia ala anciana en la puerta de la okiya.

- Que tengan un buen viaje. – dijo haciendo una reverencia igual.

El cerro la puerta del carruaje y fue a otro atrás, Hinagueshi se asomo por una ventana y lo vio subir al carruaje de atrás con algo de decepción.

La caravana empezó a salir de la cuidad.

- No te desanimes Hinagueshi san – le dijo de pronto Rin que saco una manzana roja de una canasta que había en el piso.

- No, no es eso Rin chan.

- Sabes Inuyasha sama me dijo que estaba feliz que yo viniera - dijo y mordió la manzana – mmm que rico.

- Me das una Rin chan. – dijo queriendo animarse a si misma.

- Si – dijo y saco la manzana de la canasta – pero no te las termines, él dijo también que vendría a comer con nosotras cuando saliéramos de la cuidad.

Cuando Rin dijo eso ella se quedo con la manzana en las manos sin atreverse a tocarla, la dejo posada en sus piernas mientras Rin devoraba la suya, ella lo esperaría a él para poder comerla.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_14 de septiembre de 2006_

_8:01 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notas culturales: **

_Irasshaimase:_ es un bienvenido muy muy formal.

a) el danna, ohuuu es un poco complicado en realidad, un danna es como una cliente de planta de la geisha pero su relación no se basa únicamente en el servicio que da por ejemplo en la casa de te, hasta donde pude entender funge también como su concubina, él la ayuda a mantener todos sus gastos y le hace regalos, era de la forma en que las geisha realmente podían ganar muy bien, pues además de todo debía seguir pagando sus servicios regularmente, la geisha podía o no salir de la okiya, pero seguía pagándose su servicio allí, eran contratos de un tiempo determinado que podían romper en algún momento.

b) El asunto de los 250 000 Yenes, bueno justo ahora, es solo una sifra de 25 mil pesos, pero vamos hace como 400 años eso debia ser una fortuna ¿no lo creen? a mi me parecio una cifra muy respetable, no que que oponana ustedes, dado que una geisha en una semana llegaba a ganas unas 10 veces menos y esto habalndo ya en la epoca de Sayuri en Memorias de uan geisha, de alli tome el dato.

**Nota de autora:** y seguimos y seguimos que pasara en estos 5 días, de verdad pasara algo que cambie sus vidas para siempre… huummm quizás. muchas gracias pr todo el apoyo que les estan dando a esta historia, y quiero pedir una disculpa por haberme atrazado en la actualizacion, pero fue el cumple de mi propia Okasama y pues eso me alejo de las maquinas un ratito.

Bueno sin mas aqui dejo mis responsivas.

**Ninfa Eco**: Oh no te preocupes de todos modos por regla general siempre me tardo unas emana entera a hacer mis actualizaciones para que si me trabo en algún capitulo tenga tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo, solo que esta vez me atrase un poquito. El largo review que me has mandado me ha animado mucho, a veces también me pongo a discutir con una amiga, peor no sobre el que es una geisha si no que tan buena geisha es Hinagueshi, creo que vas a encontrar algunas diferencias con las demás geishas que has visto por que las geishas en forma aparecieron por allí de 1700 e Hinagueshi esta en 1600 así que puedes verla como una de las primeras geishas de la historia, por ejemplo ella usa sus peinados altos pero no usa la cera que las geishas usaban, solo por que yo lo considere demasiado criminal y a veces me gusta verla con su cabello suelto, y detalles así que iras viendo a lo largo de la historia, aun así espero y te siga gustando, gracias por tu review.

**LadyJ07:** ¿Esta vez no hay preguntasL? Ya me había acostumbrado me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, créeme que me metí en bastantes conflictos por que no sabía si era correcto o no que estuvieran solos en la casa de te, pero al final me decidí a hacerlo y me fascino como quedo, lamentablemente para los besitos y demás vamos a tener que esperarnos mucho ratito, salvo que…. Naaa mejor me lo guardo, si me fascina torturarlos jajajajajajaja, oh cielos me sentí Kodashi un momento, espero y este cap te haya gustado, a mi eme pareció una recompensa adecuada, vamos a ver que pasa en este viaje ;-). Gracias por tu review

**Ninde Black:** opues la verdad no se de donde salio… Na la verdad eso es lo que yo creo algunas cosas deben dejarse ir para que no se estanquen y se pudran, la vida es un continuo, un caer y levantarse, algunas veces quedarte abajo para tomar fuerzas y seguir adelante. Pero bueno, me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, mas adelante veremos que onda con el camafeo y el mechón de pelo que si es parte importante de los recuerdos de Kagome, se que les va a gustar mucho, échale muchas ganas a la Uni que ya se yo igual lo dura que puede llegar a ser gracias por tu review

**Fel:** SIIIII ME DECLARO CULPABLE ME GUSTO MUCHO ESA ESCENA DE TSUBASA RC que puedo hacer empiezo a ser infiel por primera vez en 5 años a Daiki en fin. Oye pero yo siempre he manejado estos pensamientos en todas mis historias, creo que es la misma naturaleza de la historia que te hace pensar que son mas profundos esta vez, quizá, pro me alegra que te guste, sigamos dejándola caminar tata Mei.

**Sweet-love-dream**: me alegra estar hacienda un buen trabajo de verdad, por lo regular siempre que la pongo en un kimono nuevo me esfuerzo por que puedan ver al mismo tiempo que yo como luce ella y como todo lo demás la complementa. Supongo que este es mi estilo, me gusta el misterio en mis historias ir haciendo que los detalles vayan liberándose en cada capitulo para tener la atención de todos sin saber que pasara en el siguiente siquiera, espero sigas por aquí y e mandes un mensaje para saber si te gusto este capitulo gracias por tu review

**Shadow:** Oh eres la segunda persona que me dice que esto parece una novela y no sabes que alegría me da que la gente diga que voy mejorando poco a poco, me da esperanza para poder hacer mi futuro tal y como yo lo he soñado siempre he querido ser escritora y que me digan que voy mejorando me llena de emoción. Seguiré escribiendo y espero verte por aquí en cada actualización, espero y este capitulo te guste, esperamos muchas sorpresas en este viaje, así que no te lo pierdas gracias por tu review

**Monyjan:** pues todo puede pasar, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero verte por aquí en la próxima actualización gracias por tu review

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** bueno para el romanticismo regular tendremos que esperar un poco más jeje, y para la versión de Kagome…. Oh esta en el siguiente capitulo ya veras estoy segura que les va a gustar, gracias por tu review

**o.O Ginevra O.o:** oh créeme les va a fascinar y se van a quedar con el ojo cuadrado cuando ella recupere sus recuerdos jeje, hasta yo estoy emocionada por que ese capitulo llegue pero falta un ratito todavía. Échale ganas a todos tus prontos nos estamos viendo gracias por tu review

**Dita-chan:** Bueno pues la versión de Kagome la veremos un poco en el siguiente capitulo, con respecto a tu pregunta, puedo decir que estoy usando una formula muy parecida a la de "huida", no me gusta en realidad manejar mía historias como personas tortuosas y villanos, solo me gusta la naturaleza humana que esta en si misma balanceada entre la bondad y la maldad, es todo lo que te puedo decir, la forma en "geisha" y "huida" es muy parecida.

Oh vamos no seas tan dura con Kikyou, a mi me cae muy bien… podría decirse que Kikyou sin Inuyasha me cae muy bien pero Kikyou con Inuyasha me dan ganas de tirarla de los pelos y aventarla por un precipicio para que se haga tantos fragmentos como la propia perla, pero esta te va a caer bien lo prometo… con respecto a lo ultimo que dijiste, creo que el mensaje de esta historia esta vez te va a agradar mucho gracias por tu review.

**Serena tsukino chiba:** ahhhhh ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué te imaginaste?????? Ya me dio curiosidad, no se si va a cuadrar con lo que imaginaste pero espero que…. Que no, me he esforzado mucho por uela historia sea un misterio jajajaja, espero y este capi te haya gustado gracias por tu review

**Shakka DV:** Colega. Aquí al próxima conti, espero y te guste gracias por tu review

**Jimena-chan**: Ahaaa yo me colgué detrás de la cola del mono mas alto del árbol de sandias jeje, lo que tu llamas erotismo yo lo llamaría exótico, confusión de términos jeje, espero y te guste este capitulo que va en camino al viaje de ser solo una mujer como tu misma dijiste, gracias por tu review.

Bueno me despido, por favor dejenme un review para saber si les esta gustando esta historia.

de antemano gracias... hugs and kisses

Mimi chan


	7. Capitulo 6: ManzanaS RojaS

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**Capitulo 6:**_

_**Manzanas rojas.**_

La jovencita venía acostada un poco incomoda en el asiento del Sharin dormitando suavemente, el día ya estaba avanzado, había pasado algunas horas desde que había dejado la región, la okiya tan atrás.

Hinagueshi se había dedicado a esperar y a observar el camino, sabía que ella no era de la región de la que estaban saliendo, pero los últimos 5 años había sido el único lugar que había conocido, cualquier otro lugar que hubiera conocido antes no lo recordaba, tenía un débil sentimiento de venir de un lugar que era hasta cierto punto exótico, pero ningún lugar en especifico, nada que pudiera guiarla solo el sentimiento, y ahora estarse alejando de su región le producía cierto sentimiento de nostalgia y temor. Amaba su estabilidad y emprender un viaje, que a pesar de que solo durara 5 días la asustaba un poco. Había mantenido la manzana roja en sus manos esperando pacientemente, él le había dicho a Rin que volvería a almorzar con ellas y ella lo estaba esperando aun, él no lo había pedido, pero aun así ella quería esperar.

El sueño caía pesado en sus ojos, pero ella deseaba solo esperar un poco mas, solo un poco mas, desde que lo había visto esa mañana se había sentido emocionada, esperaba poder pasar con el los siguientes 5 días y…

Un cristalino lago estaba delante de ella cuando callo en la inmensidad de este sentimiento.

Era la primera vez que ella tenía un pensamiento así "solo divertirse" ¿Divertirse? Trato de mantener su mirada en el lago cristalino y ordenar sus pensamientos, ella no iba a divertirse, ella iba a cumplir con un trabajo, por que de esa extraña sensación de que podía solo divertirse.

No terminaron de pasar por el lago cuando sintió como el sharin se desviaba un poco y empezaba a detenerse. Vio como dos carruajes delante seguían su camino quedando solo el que ocupaba ella, el que ocupaba Inuyasha y uno mas donde venían algunos guardias y las provisiones del viaje.

Cerro la ventanilla y saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso y se miro en el, si, todo se veía bien, el maquillaje no se había gastado tanto con el viaje a pesar de ya llevar varias horas, guardo el espejo y tomo la manzana en sus manos, y espero. Escucho como afuera los hombres se empezaban a mover y después de un par de minutos la puerta de su sharin se abrió, y allí estaba él.

- Hinagueshi. – dijo al verla allí sentada correctamente tan perfecta como la había visto en la mañana, como si no hubieran pasado horas viajando.

- Parece que será un viaje muy largo. – dijo siendo lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

- Así es – dijo y volteo a ver a la jovencita en el asintió dormida – creo que Rin no durmió muy bien.

- Si, nos levantamos muy temprano y prácticamente no dormimos.

- Dejémosela dormir, desea bajar – dijo y le extendió una mano – debe ser cansado llevar todo el viaje sentada sin poderse mover.

- Si.

Ella tomo la gentil mano que le extendían y un escalofrió la recorrió de arriba a abajo, la ayudo a bajar y salieron del carruaje ella volvió adentro para coger la canasta que había dejado allí, Hinagueshi quedo afuera y camino un poco para poder desenredar sus piernas, vio como los guardias se el quedaban viendo con cierta fascinación y escondió su mirada como si sintiera que faltara en algo. Inuyasha volvió pronto con ella y la tomo del brazo se dirigieron a algún lugar para poder comer, llegaron a la copa de un árbol, ella extendió una manta blanca en el piso y ella se siento sobre sus rodillas junto con él.

- ¿No has comido nada? – dijo con curiosidad.

- No – no podía decir que lo estaba esperando se sentía un poco apenada por eso – no me apetecía en el sharin – dijo y con una tímida sonrisa se llevo una mano al estomago - soy de estomago un poco… sensible.

- Oh, me alegra, yo soy igual y hubiera odiado tener que comer yo solo.

Hinagueshi rió con gracia, no supo por que se comentario le había parecido simplemente simpático y natural de él, era como si lo conociera. Después guardo silencio¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

- No – dijo él como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando – no te detengas, tienes una risa que alegraría cualquier corazón, y apuesto que no ríes muy a menudo.

- Inuyasha… - dijo bajando un poco su cabeza.

- Ka… - él suspiro despacio "Kagome" - Hinagueshi, quiero decirte la verdadera razón por la que quise traerte a este viaje.

Hinagueshi lo voleo a ver con cierta desconfianza, mientras su sonrisa de desdibujaba ¿la verdadera intención¿Qué significaba eso?

- No pienses mal por favor, no es nada deshonesto te lo aseguro, yo solo… - dijo y trato de sonar lo mas sereno posible – quería darte las gracias de algún modo por lo que me dijiste aquella noche, me hiciste ver algo que me había negado a reconocer a mi mismo durante mucho tiempo.

- No tiene que agradecerme. – dijo ella – yo solo…

- Claro que si, - dijo no dejándola agregar nada mas - debo y quiero hacerlo, y solo encontré una sola manera de poder hacerlo, yo quisiera que disfrutaras de este viaje, por lo que me dijiste aquella vez creo que este viaje sería algo que en realidad te gustaría hacer, poder salir de la okiya y tener solo un par de días de calma, ser tu misma, creo que has sido la geisha Hinagueshi por mas tiempo del que te gustaría y me gustaría que en este viaje te dedicaras a ser la mujer, no mas la geisha, se que suena extraño pero…

- Me gustaría – dijo interrumpiéndolo en su discurso – realmente me gustaría Inuyasha.

- De verdad – dijo con animo

- Si, mucho – dijo con una enorme sonrisa un par de grietas se marcaron en su maquillaje ella no acostumbraba forzarlo tanto.

- Me alegra haber tomado la decisión adecuada – dijo respondiendo a su sonrisa, vio con atención las gritas en su maquillaje y se pregunto si su rostro tendría el mismo tono de piel que sus manos, tomo una manzana y la corto en dos y la puso en su palma abierta – espero poder hacer lo mejor para lograrlo.

En ese momento una anciana se acerco a ellos y puso algunos recipientes de madera en la manta, bolas de arroz, huevos hervidos, verduras al vapor y encurtidos, sushi de salmón, pulpo y morena, hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

- Yo… - quiso ella decir algo.

Antes que Hinagueshi pudiera continuar la jovencita salto del carruaje y los alcanzo.

- Que injusta es Hinagueshi san, me dejo sola allí arriba y… - hizo una inclinación cuando recordó quien estaba con ella – lo siento Inuyasha sama.

- No te preocupes Rin chan, yo fui quien te dejo arriba a dormir, pero si tienes hambre siéntate con toda confianza a comer con nosotros.

- Wow esto se ve tan rico, mire Hinagueshi san, sushi, desde cuando no comemos sushi, se ve tan rico – dijo tomando uno de los rollos enteros y comiéndolo con deleite

Hinagueshi no le respondió y tomo los trozos de manzana en sus manos y vio la expresión dulce de Inuyasha mirando a una muy hambrienta Rin. Tenía tantos deseos de poder… de poder… mastico la manzana sin atreverse a completar el solo pensamiento para ella, pero lo que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza era poder darle un beso en agradecimiento.

Estuvieron allí un lapso de una hora para poder comer algo, la conversación la había acaparado Rin, comentado una y otra cosa, deteniéndose solo un par de minutos en cada una, Inuyasha solo le había seguido la conversación al ver a Hinagueshi tan tímida, que apenas opinaba sobre lo que decían pero ocasionalmente lanzaba una delicada risa por algún comentario simpático que la jovencita decía, el único momento que callaba era cuando tenía comida en la boca, cuando terminaron de comer levantaron todo Rin ayudo a asear todos los trastos cerca del lago.

- Rin siempre es así de… - se interrumpió tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta para que o sonara como una ofensa.

- ¿Parlanchina? – dijo divertida la joven geisha – créeme tiene todos los motivos para serlo, es como si estuviera desquitando el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto con curiosidad.

- Cuando era mas pequeña apenas y hablaba, ella, no tiene una historia muy feliz y no se atrevió a hablar con nadie en mucho tiempo, la señora Kaede tampoco es muy conversadora, hasta que yo llegue a la okiya fue cuando tuvo con quien hablar, y eso solo un año después de que pudiera tenerme algo de confianza, la verdad estoy sorprendida, contigo lo hace como si te conociera de toda la vida.

- No lo sabía. – dijo verdaderamente sorprendido.

- Por eso, cuando ella habla prefiero guardar silencio, que hable cuando ella desea hacerlo, creo que es bueno para ella.

- Hinagueshi san, Hinagueshi san.

La jovencita corría tras de ellos de pronto se detuvieron y la atendieron.

- Dime Rin chan.

- Shioga sama me ha dicho que si quiero ir con ella, que va a enseñarme a hacer ese sushi tan rico, iré mucho más cómoda en la carrera de heno, - dijo saltando de un lado a otro - por favor Hinagueshi puedo.

- Claro Rin chan, pero no molestes mucho a Shioga sama

- Hinagueshi, me esta llamando molesta. – dijo frunciendo el seño

- No, pero te conozco eres muy curiosa, - dijo con una sonrisa - no la alborotes con demasiadas preguntas.

- No, no lo haré.

La chiquilla corrió de nuevo a donde los sirviente y los guardias y dejo solos a los dos jóvenes.

- Bien creo que es hora de emprender nuestro camino. – dijo volteándola a ver.

- Si, creo que si. – ella agacho el rostro, sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza, sus ojos, Kami sus ojos en verdad que lograban desconcertarla.

- Le molestaría – dijo casi timidamente - si viajo con usted Hinagueshi.

- No - casi se apresuro a contestar - claro que no.

- Vamos entonces.

Los dos jóvenes subieron al sharin donde venia Hinagueshi y emprendieron camino, poco a poco el gran lago iba quedando atrás en su camino.

Hinagueshi aun seguía en la misma línea de pensamiento mientras él la dejaba mirar hacia fuera sin interrumpirla.

Ser solo la mujer…

Casi se sintió desconcertada por el enorme concepto que esa acción abarcaba, ella hacia mucho que no sabia como ser solo la mujer, durante todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a ser solo la geisha, la que estudia, la que practica, la que canta, la que toca, la que trabaja, la que es admirada y deseada, la muñeca que cristal que todos deseaban poseer, pero pocas veces era la mujer, y cuando lo era, acostumbraba ser la amiga, la guía y la maestra, solo la mujer, ese era un concepto casi desconocido para ella y no se sentía cómoda teniendo que ser algo que no sabia ser, una cosa era ser algo que te enseñan a ser pero ser algo que no sabe ser, le era demasiado complicado.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Hinagueshi? – dijo el joven intrigado por la murada tan melancólica de su acompañante

- No, no Inuyasha, solo me he quedado pensando. – dijo atendiéndolo con velocidad.

- ¿En que? – dijo mirándola con atención - Si no te molesta compartirlo.

- Es algo complejo en realidad – respondió ella.

Su respuesta solo avivo mas su curiosidad, ella siguió mirando la ventana, una fila de árboles que cubrían todo el camino siguió al lago que había dejado atrás, el viento entro en el sharin trayendo pequeñas hojas amarillas que el viento arrancaba de los árboles.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no soy solo una mujer.- Inuyasha guardo silencio dejándola continuar – estos últimos años desde que llegue a la okiya he sido todo menos la mujer. He sido la amiga de Sango, la maestra de Rin y la geisha de Kaede sama, pero la mujer, supongo que siempre he sido solo Hinagueshi.

- Bueno es tu primera oportunidad de ser solo Hinagueshi de verdad. – dijo tratando de entusiasmarla.

Hinagueshi lo volteo a ver con cierto sentido irónico en los ojos.

- Eso sería bueno si… - dijo manteniendo esa extraña sonrisa - si ese fuera mi nombre.

Inuyasha la miro aun mas desconcertado que antes "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo seriamente – ¿Tu nombre no es Hinagueshi?

- No. – dijo apaciblemente.

- ¿Entonces cuál es? – parecía demasiado ansioso.

- En realidad. – dijo y miro afuera de nuevo, era la primera persona a la que se lo diría después de Sango – yo no lo se.

Inuyasha no supo entonces que preguntar, la miro allí con su mirada posada sobre los árboles que pasaban a su lado a medida que el sharin avanzaba, no podía formular en su cabeza una forma en la que una persona no supiera cual era su nombre. Quizás de niña no le había firmado en un registro y no tenía un nombre, pero… de alguna manera debían llamarla, debía tener un nombre.

- Hace 5 años llegue a la región de _Saikyo_, yo no se de donde llegue, yo… - su pecho ascendió muy levánteme, imperceptible, si no la mirara el con atención - yo no tengo recuerdos de toda mi vida anterior.

Inuyasha la escucho asombrado sin atreverse a interrumpir, solo vio la chica llevarse una mano a la cintura y presionar sobre ella.

- No hallo como explicarme, solo… - sus ojos se volvieron en ligeras vetas verdes mientras seguía mirando las hojas de los árboles - un día desperté en medio de un camino, sucia y perdida y al intentar recordar de donde venia, me di cuenta que no sabia ni siquiera mi nombre, no tenia ningún recuerdo de la persona que había sido toda mi vida, vague de un lugar a otro tratando de ser discreta para que nadie pudiera hacerme daño, mi única fortuna es que tenía una pinta muy poco agradable en ese momento, me tope con soldados y campesinos que me prestaron la misma atención que le prestarían, si vieran un perro callejero. – dijo y una sonrisa casi burlona se asomo en sus labios – irónico no lo crees… pero, quizás me salvo la vida. Pero un día, solo estaba demasiado débil, y me quede en medio de un camino, perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté estaba en la carreta de un par de ancianos que me habían encontrado tirada y se apiadaron de mi, me alimentaron y me limpiaron, la anciana mujer me regalo un kimono y así descubrieron que no era solo un despojo, si no una mujer, una mujer que tuvo la fortuna y la desgracia de ser bonita y me llevaron a la ciudad. Llegamos al centro de _Ukyo_ _ku_ recuerdo que había fuegos artificiales, era la temporada del _festival de fuego Daimonji_. Primero llegamos a una _jorou-ya_, pero en ese momento la señora de la casa tenia todos los lugares que podía ocupar y no me acepto allí.

Inuyasha estaba atónito, a medida que ella hablaba no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Así que la segunda opción fue llevarme a una casa de geishas, llegue donde Kagura sama primero, pero ella me vio muy poquita cosa, demasiado delgada y casi salvaje y no me quiso allí ni como criada. Y después me llevaron donde Kaede sama y ella… ella dijo que había visto en mi algo que le había llamado la atención, y que al menos necesitaba una criada, así que me acepto, en ese tiempo Rin tenia solo 8 años, y ella era la que se preparaba para geisha, pero pasaron algunas cosas que no la dejaron que Kaede sama la usara para eso y la siguiente opción era yo, así que me alimento, me cuido y me mando a la escuela, después de un año, me hice aprendiz. Durante todo ese año, fui, "niña", "tú", "criada", o cosas menos delicadas.

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo suavemente.

- Cuando hice mi ceremonia de inicio como geisha, Kaede sama me puso un kimono que ella había comprado para esa ocasión, ella siempre ha tenido fascinación por lo rojo, su nombre después de todo viene de las hojas de otoño del _árbol de kaede_, así que me puso en un kimono rojo y me dio el nombre de Hinagueshi, para seguir con la tradición. Así que, en realidad, - un suspiro mas se le escapo del pecho resignado - no soy nada más que lo que he aprendido a ser.

- Pero… - dijo recobrado la concentración - ¿nunca has intentado saber quien eres?

- No, en realidad – dijo y presiono con más fuerza sobre su obi y sintió las líneas del camafeo que tenia allí guardado – tengo miedo.

- ¿De que? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Yo… yo no recuerdo nada, no se de donde vengo, ni quien soy, pero… se que no vengo de un lugar agraciado, tengo la sensación de que si he perdido mis recuerdos es por que algo muy malo me paso y tengo miedo de ir y enfrentarme contra aquello que me hizo tanto daño, que prefería olvidar todo solo por no recordarlo, es un sentimiento que tengo clavado en el corazón sin remedio. – lo volteo a ver, era cierto ese sentimiento de temor lo tenia en los ojos – y... se que las personas que estaban conmigo quizás no me extrañan mas, digo, si hubiera sido alguien realmente importante me hubieran buscado ¿cierto, así que solo es mejor que cada uno siga con su vida tal y como es. Como un rió ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si. – dijo suavemente, nunca olvidaría aquella charla en la orilla del canal.

Hinagueshi guardo silencio después de esa confesión, era la primera persona a la que le contaba con lujo de detalles como había llegado en realidad a la okiya, a nadie mas se lo había dicho así, ni siquiera a Sango.

- Inuyasha, yo… se que quizás esto a sido demasiado para ti, por favor solo déjalo ir, esto es algo que yo misma ya me he acostumbrado a aceptar y esta bien. – dijo con una sonrisa que no lucia sincera.

- De verdad ¿No tiene ningún deseo de saber quien eres?

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?

Hinagueshi lo volteo a ver con atención entonces, de pronto recordó lo que el viejo adivino le había dicho aquella vez en la calle "la pregunta que siempre te has hecho"

- No. – dijo con convicción – saber mi nombre solo me llevaría a saber cosas de mi y de mi pasado que no quiero recordar.

- Entiendo Hinagueshi. – decidió no insistir mas al notar su determinación.

Ella siguió mirando fuera de la ventana, el día empezaba a caer ya y sus ojos se sentían aun mas pesados que en la mañana dos días sin dormir había sido mucho, no acostumbraba a dormir mucho en realidad, pero debía hacerlo al menos dos o tres horas en un mismo día para poder mantenerse estable. El silencio del viaje se vio solo amortiguado por los cascos de los caballos al andar.

La caravana siguió andando durante toda la tare, los dos jóvenes en la carroza se había quedado en silencio un muy buen rato. Inuyasha no había sabido que decir, después de lo que ella le había confesado, de alguna manera le era muy difícil imaginar que Hinagueshi hubiera pasado por todo lo que le había dicho, pero había sido tal la sinceridad de su relato que tampoco era capaz de poder negarlo.

Miro hacia fuera al igual que ella por la otra ventana del sharin y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Sería acaso que hacia 5 años había habido algún demonio suelto que había causado desgracias a todos, hacia 5 años igual había sido cuando Kagome había muerto, recordaba con tal nitidez el vació en su alma después de saber eso y ese largo periodo de un año en donde el mundo dejo de existir, de pronto se sintió tan identificado con la joven geisha mirando el camino, él también no había sido nada ni nadie durante un año entero, penando por el alma de su amada esposa, por no haberla podido proteger, por no haberse quedado a su lado cuando debía hacerlo.

Después de un rato llegaron a una posada, la tarde caía entera y el cielo se pintaba de colores, los dueños de la pozada fueron prestos ayudarlos y colocar a todos, para ellos estaban preparadas las mejores recamaras de el lugar.

Antes de que los enviaran a su recamara en el recibidor él se despidió de ella.

- Descansaremos aquí esta noche Hinagueshi y emprenderemos camino mañana muy temprano, no es bueno viajar por la noche, no deseo exponerla a ningún peligro.

- Muchas gracias Inuyasha. – dijo y el hombre hizo una reverencia que ella respondió con otra y lo vio empezar a retirarse – Inuyasha – lo llamo antes de que se marchara.

- Si, dime Hinagueshi.

- Lo siento, se que suelo ser algo… - quiso explicarle - agresiva cuando me preguntan por…

- Yo lo siento – la interrumpió antes de que dijera nada mas - es tu decisión, nadie puede decir que no fuera la correcta, quizás, yo hubiera deseado perder todas mis memorias hace 5 años también, lamentablemente yo no pude.

Sin decir nada mas se retiro dejando a Hinagueshi en el salón con la pequeña, un mozo las acompaño a su habitación.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una manzana roja descansaba en el buró de la habitación, Rin dormía desde hacia un rato, después de ayudarla a quitarse el kimono y limpiar su maquillaje se había acostado exhausta, le había platicado antes de dormir todo el procedimiento del sushi y lo feliz que sería si le dejaban prepararlo en la okiya de regreso, ella la había escuchado pacientemente después de eso solo se había dispuesto a dormir pacíficamente, era la primera noche que pasaba fuera de la okiya en 6 años, le sorprendía su facilidad de adaptarse, ella se había quedado despierta, no podía dormir a pesar de que toda la lógica le dictara que debía hacerlo, solo se había quedado viendo por la ventana circular cepillando su cabello, los rulos rebeldes que siempre había existido en sus puntas a pesar de el tiempo se negaban a desaparecer y esa luz azul que de noche podía pintarse en su cabello.

Se miraba en el espejo tal y como en realidad era, el destello azulado de sus ojos marrones, como si estuvieran llenos de aire, su tez clara por la falta de sol sus facciones jóvenes, su cabello largo y cairelado, solo una sencilla mujer debajo de la mascara de geisha. Y esa sencilla mujer en el espejo la mataba de miedo.

Esa era la mujer y al mismo tiempo no era nadie, sin su arreglo volvía a ser la criada de la okiya que había pasado un año sin ser nadie, le asustaba, en verdad le asustaba lo que él le había pedido esa tarde ser solo ella misma.

Ella le había dicho que no quería recordad nada de su pasado pero… había una sola cosa mas que realmente quería averiguar, solo una cosa que desde que Kaede sama le había dicho la tenía intrigada, eso podía significar muchas cosas.

Ella no era virgen.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La primera cosa que la señora Kaede había hecho cuando ella había llegado a la okiya era ver su estado completo de salud, le baño con alcohol la cabeza para poder deshacerse de los piojos que hubiera podido juntar en la calle, le limpio todo el cuerpo, ella no opuso resistencia, estaba demasiado débil para oponerse siquiera, la limpio con aceite todo el cuerpo comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar, le estrujo los senos, eso dolió un poco, la mujer miró complacida, como eran de un buen tamaño y firmes, miró todo su cuerpo no tenía cicatrices siquiera, nada, no había marcas siquiera de palos, ni nada, era perfecta en ese sentido, le puso un kimono y la recostó en un futon, la niña a su lado parecía terriblemente asustada cuando ella hizo eso, ella sin en cambio al sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo la comodidad del sencillo futon cerró sus ojos, sintió la inspección que le hizo como una leve molestia nada mas.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo la anciana y la dejo allí recostada en el futon, la pequeña le acerco una bandeja de agua y la vio lavarse las manos con agua y jabón, un aroma dulzor había quedado en el aire, después la vio encender una pipa y fumar molesta – ya sabia que no podía ser todo perfecto, es muy bella pero ya no es doncella

La joven la volteó a ver con desconcierto¿Había dicho que ella no era virgen?

- Era obvio, no se como no me di cuenta, con las caderas así como las tienes era obvio que no eras virgen – dijo mirándola con recriminación – en fin, pasaras tu vida aquí como criada que mas da.

Salio de la habitación y la dejó allí, al menos por ese día la dejo descansar la pequeña le había llevado un plato de sopa en la noche y nada, mas, no importaba en realidad la menos ahora tenia un techo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sabía bien que nadie la había agredido en el camino, debía haber sangre o algo por el estilo, y no había nada, así que ella debió de dejar de ser doncella desde hacia un tiempo, pero si era así, quizás quería decir que había tenido un pareja.

Quizás esa misma pareja era la que la había lastimado.

Pero nunca le podría decir eso a Inuyasha, la alejaría de sus ojos y ella no quería eso, además Kaede sama le había prohibido decirlo a cualquiera y no iba a desobedecer.

No mas, al menos por esa noche no mas, tomo la manzana del buró y se recostó en su futon, y se quedo mirando la manzana que descansaba a su lado, el reflejo de la luna brillante sobre el carmesí de la fruta fue lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de perder la batalla contra el sueño.

Fin capitulo 6

28 de septiembre de 2006

12:41 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notas culturales: **

**_Saikyo_** Durante un corto tiempo la región de Kyoto fue llamada así, justamente después de la instauración del periodo Edo, que es el periodo en el que estoy desenvolviendo la historia, que empezó por allí del 1600 y fracción 100 años después de la era del Sengoku jidal.

**_Ukyo_****_ ku: _**es un distrito dentro de Kyoto que fue nombrado así desde la época de Edo.

**_Festival de fuego Daimonji: _**es un festival que se realiza en el distrito de Ukyou, no se muchos datos sobre él, solo que quise ponerlo como referencia de fecha, que es el 16 de agosto, también empezó a realizarse a partir del periodo Edo

**_Jorou_****_-ya: _**es un una casa de prostitutas.

**_Árbol de kaede:_** el árbol de kaede es propiamente un árbol de arce, me dedique a buscarlo por aquí y me di cuanta que la flor es rosada, pero vi una fotografía de las hojas del árbol durante el otoño que toman un color rojo intenso precioso, creo que las casualidades no existen jeje.

**Notas de autora:**

Pues aquí vamos con el capitulo 6, este capitulo quedo mas cortito por que quise enfocarme en la reacción que tendría Hinagueshi cuando le pidiera esto me gusto bastante y toda la tardecía que paso para llegar donde la anciana Kaede, por favor espero que no halla demasiado que decir sobre la inspección que hizo Kaede cuando llego a la okiya, me acorde mucho de cuando Hatsumoko es descubierta con su amante en la okiya y la tía le mete la mano al kimono en la película de MdG, así que me parece que no esta tan fuera de lugar lo que hizo Kaede.

Que opinan sobre el final, creo que el que ella no sea virgen, que significa… bueno de eso se enteraran en algunos capítulos mas jeje.

aqui dejo mis responsivas, oigan por que cada vez llegan mas poquitas, no sean crueles, me dan a entender que la historia no les esta gustando, por favor no me dejen de mandarlos es lo unico que pido:

**Zorrino**: bueno no lo puedo negar me gusta mucho jugar a la chica misteriosa, la mayoría de mis historias así son, voy desvelando poco a poco cosillas para dejarlos mas intrigados y creo que el final de esta debe haberlos dejado con esa sensación, o al menos eso espero jeje, gracias por el review.

**LadyJ07**: Oh lastima no, no van a estar solos, en realidad ellos van a la residencia que Inuyasha tiene en Tokio, no esperen ver muchos avances pues la historia no se presta para demasiado de eso, pero no se preocupen como en todas mis historias el amor florara en el aire, sobre si la descubre o no…. Oh pasa eso deberás esperar y leerlo mas adelante jeje.

Sobre tu pregunta, la verdad no se si esta mal visto, pero creo que no, como lo he dicho mucho, una base muy importante del fic es la película de memorias de uan geisha, y como a ella se la llevaron a un viaje de negocios, pues no creo que sea mal visto, después de todo él esta viajando con una geisha no con alguna amiga o algo por el estilo que si sería mal visto creo yo. Espero y este capi te haya gustado yo creo que el final es genial jeje, gracias por el review

**Fel**: bueno si lo reconozco es un poco de paja, pero es que no quiero dejar la historia tan densa como han sido otras que he puesto aquí, tenme paciencia, espero y este capitulo te haya sido mas interesante, tata. Mei

**Dita-chan:** como vez, trate de ser detallada en la historia de Hinagueshi para que se viera que ella en realidad no tiene tampoco la versión completa si no solo lo que recuerda pero no te apures, poco a poco se ira viendo como las circunstancias jugaron a que la creyeran muerta. No se si lo veas pero en todas mis historias intento ser lo mas realista posible, no menosprecio el trabajo de otros autores, pero en realidad a mi se me hace un argumento un poco gastado esto de heroínas y villanos en las historias, me gusta mas jugar con las circunstancias que te da la vida, el equilibro donde las personas no son ni blanco ni negro, si no que cada uno tiene un profundo tinte de gris que puede ir variando de un segundo a otro.

Espero que tengas mucho que decir respecto al final, ya quería venir a subirlo pero me aguante la tentación con todas mis fuerzas por que es un capitulo que los iba a dejar muy picados jeje, por lo de Kouga… oh no puedo adelantarte nada pero no andas tan perdida jeje, a propósito lo de los yen son 1,474.41 EUR me quede yo también con la curiosidad si eso representa mucho dinero o no, ojala y me lo pudieras decir, gracias por el review.

**Lorena**: me muero de la curiosidad no seas malvada ya dime que estas concluyendo tu por favor, espero y este capitulo te haya dado mas pistas, como vez el final¿no te lo esperabas? Dime por favor gracias por el review

**Ninde Black**: Como vez este capitulo, yo creo que el toque del final los debe haber dejado muy picados o al menos eso espero gracias por el review

**Shadow**: Oh yo se todos dijeron oh se van solos pero noooo, además créeme que Rin vaya en este viaje tiene un muy firme propósito que se que les va a encantar que verán en el siguiente capitulo jeje, pero por lo pronto espero que este les haya gustado, y les haya dejado un poquito picados al menos, suerte en la escuela y no te apures por el review, mientras llegue estoy conforme jeje, gracias por el review

**Monyjan**. Aquí el día uno, yo creo que fue un día muy provechoso no lo crees, gracias por el review

**Citus**: oh que envidia, por favor no olvides mandar al menos una postal virtual a todos estos admiradores de esa cultura, y cuidado con la comida es lo único que no me ha parecido del todo genial, el sushi no me dejo para nada convencida no lo puedo evitar, aunque el arroz es muy bueno, mi estomago no ha dejado de reclamar estos dos días por haberle dado salmón crudo jeje, pero bueno, me dije a mi misma, "mi misma… si estas escribiendo sobre otra cultura, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es probarla, por ellos digo... acércate a la comida estilo china es mucho mas sabrosa… y mas basta .

Pues en realidad todo lo he tenido que investigar, hice una historia corta lemon sobre una geisha y solo fue el inicio que me dio la idea de una historia nueva en la que he puesto mucho esfuerzo, desde la ceremonia del te, hasta el teatro kabuki que poco a poco ira apareciendo en la historia, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo, bueno ya me desvie espero y este capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan:** Oh no este Inuyasha es un cielo, tan dadivoso, tan noble, tan inteligente, es el mas lindo que he hecho jeje, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, y que te haya dejado un poquito picada jeje, gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama**: verdad que me esta saliendo bonito este inuyasha a mi también me fascina, como viste este capitulo apuesto que no te esperabas lo del final, espero haberte dejado aunque sea un poquito picada, gracias por el review

si mas me despido nos vemos en la isguiente actualizacion.

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si la historia te esta gustando, me harian muy feliz.**_

_**shian shen**_

_**mimi chan**_


	8. Capitulo 7: Alas Rojas Parte 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_GEISHA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 7:**_

_**Alas rojas.**_

_**Parte uno**_

En el cielo la una en su cuarto menguante, casi extinta apenas de ocultaba por el horizonte cuando las lámparas de aceite empezaron a encenderse en la posada. Después de la corta noche de descanso muy temprano todos se levantaron y siguieron el viaje.

Las maletas estaban recogidas, los criados había comprado mas viandas para el camino y las cuentas estaban pagadas, las mas tardadas eran Hinagueshi y Rin que aun no salían de su habitación.

Inuyasha esperaba por las dos en el salón principal con impaciencia, no sabía en que términos había quedado con Hinagueshi después de la platica que había tenido el día anterior, toda la noche no había dejado de darle vueltas por la cabeza ese asunto, toda la platica que había tenido con Hinagueshi con respecto a su pasado.

A veces las personas teníamos la tendencia a pensar que las cosas hermosas se forjan dentro de la belleza e Hinagueshi era la mayor prueba de que las cosas no eran así, al contrario, una belleza como la de ella forjada en un espacio que había adquirido a la fuerza y solo por costumbre, una mujer que no sabía siquiera lo que era ser una mujer las cosa que le había dicho ella el día anterior quedaron clavadas en su mente...

Ella sabía ser la geisha, la amiga, la maestra, la criada, la pordiosera, podía ser muchas cosas pero no podía ser solo una mujer, dentro de todas esas cosas que Hinagueshi había dicho, nunca había deslumbrado que ella supiera siquiera el tipo de mujer que quería ser. No sabía que sería el tipo de mujer que soñaba con los éxitos como artista, o la mujer que soñaba con un lecho y una familia, si deseaba ser madre algún día, por dentro casi comprendía que ella aceptaba su destino tal cual era y no se permitía siquiera esos sueños, lo sentía y de algún modo le dolía.

Y él la había embarcado el la titánica tarea de ser solo una mujer y en sus ojos había visto que ella no tenía la menor idea de como serlo, al menos eso creía él.

Las teorías quedaron completamente al descubierto en el momento que la elegante geisha que atrapo la mirada de todas las personas en la sala principal de la posada salio por una puerta de tatami con la jovencita que cargaba una maleta a su lado. Hinagueshi venia vestida con un kimono que a pesar de ser sencillo no distaba de ser elegante, era un traje de satinada seda roja que brillaba en el sol de la mañana, ningún adorno, ningún elemento que adornara el kimono, solo un obi negro con grabados dorados en su cintura enmarcando y haciendo un interesante énfasis en el diseño casi pulcro del kimono, sus ojos en sombras entre negras y rojas y sus labios desnudos, solo una sencilla película de aceite sobre ellos que hacia que la mayor atracción sobre su rostro fuera el rojo de sus ojos que daban un destello cobrizo a su mirada inconcientemente seductora¿Cómo una mujer así, que parecía sacada directamente de un relato mágico, de una estatua de una antigua diosa no quitaría la respiración y el movimiento de una habitación por completo? al menos un par de segundos. Uno de los sirvientes mas jóvenes se acerco en un sonrojo, hizo una reverencia ante ella y le pidió la maleta a Rin que se la extendió, ellas se acercaron con calma a Inuyasha.

El salio de su hechizo al verla moverse y ver que era un ser real y volvió a su primer pensamiento, ella aun vestía de geisha el pensó que esa mañana vería a la mujer normal, casi lo había estado esperando.

- Konichiwa – saludo primero ella con una reverencia – lamento la espera Inuyasha.

- Hinagueshi – dijo casi desconcertado – pensé que lo que habíamos dicho ayer…

Hinagueshi sabía que él se sentiría desconcertado al verla aun así, sabía que el esperaba que ella solo luciera como una mujer normal al día siguiente, pero al verse delante del espejo esa mañana, y pensarlo detenidamente supo que no era el momento.

- Se lo que esta pensando Inuyasha – dijo y lo miro con suave expresión. – pero hoy llegaremos a su palacio ¿cierto?

- Si. – dijo sin que supiera que tenía que ver

- No creo que sea propio que usted llegara con una mujer desconocida que no es su prometida, para su bien… social, - dijo dejando lo mas claro posible la explicación racional que había armado para si misma esa mañana - creo que es mucho mejor que las personas piensen que viaja con una geisha que lo acompañara esta noche al cerrar sus negocios.

- Hinagueshi san – la joven interrumpió la platica donde ella no se sentía incluida – puedo ir aun con Shioga sama¿verdad?

- Claro Rin chan ve, nos vemos en el almuerzo. – dijo con una suave sonrisa.

La jovencita salio corriendo e Hinagueshi la vio corretear tras la anciana mujer de baja estatura y largo cabello cano con alegría, le alegraba que la joven Rin estuviera abriendo su mundo aun mas que a los confines de la okiya, volvió a los ojos dorados del hombre delante de ella que miraban en mismo punto que ella había mirado con una sencilla sonrisa y luego volver su mirada a ella.

- Inuyasha – dijo y el regreso su atención a ella – cuando halla terminado mi trabajo como geisha le aseguro que seré mas que feliz de… intentar ser un par de días la mujer normal que usted también desea que sea, por lo pronto, creo que esto es lo mejor.

- Tú… - quiso decirle que a él no le importaba, que ese viaje era para ella y no para el, él no necesitaba a la geisha en realidad.

- Yo me siento… - dijo y midió sus palabras - cómoda así, esto es una parte de mi después de todo, además… – dijo con decisión brillando en sus cobrizos ojos - yo vine con usted a trabajar, y soy una mujer que cumple sus responsabilidades, por favor permítame hacerlo y después... solo será después.

El joven solo pudo asentir ante la presencia de la mujer delante de él y la resolución brillando en sus ojos con ese color que solo había visto en el cabello de algunas mujeres. La mujer asintió de nuevo y empezó a caminar para salir de la pozada, el la siguió de cerca, justo antes de salir de la pozada, la tomo por un brazo con delicadeza, ella volteo sobre sus talones y vio su mano canela posada sobre la larga manga roja, era una extraña combinación de colores.

- Hinagueshi antes de partir de nuevo, solo quiero decirte que yo… - su corazón latía de una forma irregular y solo quería saber de donde nacía ese sentimiento de querer solo escuchar de su boca que de ningún modo estaban en lo mas mínimo enemistados - lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo, no supe comprender lo que pensabas ayer si de alguna manera te sentiste agredida de verdad me disculpo.

Inuyasha fue en ese momento la cosa mas inexplicable delante de los ojos de la joven geisha, él iba en contra de todos los preceptos que un terrateniente o un acaudalado comerciante era, él era humilde, considerado, lejos de todos esos hombres que podían pasarse horas hablando de lo ricos y cultos que en sin saber lo que la cultura significaba, mientras bebían un sake tras otro en las casa de té, hombres que ella había tenido que soportar estoicamente incontables veces. Inuyasha era sin en cambio, el hombre mas sabio que había conocido en su vida, esa amabilidad en todo, esa casi dulzura en su voz, su profunda sencillez lo hacían estacar entre todas las personas que conocía como una piedra de ámbar en medio de terciopelo negro.

La geisha no puso menos que sonreír. Cuando su sonrisa amable se formo con naturalidad en sus labios Inuyasha noto lo que no había visto a la distancia, al verla así de cerca pudo ver que su maquillaje no era ni la mitad de cargado que solía ser siempre, un sencillo atisbo de su piel cándida y viva se podía ver bajo su maquillaje blanco.

- Alguna vez me dijiste que era una criatura inexplicable - dijo sin abandonar su expresión - ¿aun lo piensas?

- Si. – dijo sin olvidar la primera vez que se lo había dicho después de haber posado su mirada en ella la primera vez.

- Bien, dilo también de mi carácter, no hiciste nada para violentarme Inuyasha, al contrario. – "me has despertado de un largo letargo" quiso decir pero no supo como, tomo un respiro y decidió no agregar mas - creo que es hora de irnos o se hará muy tarde.

- Si.

Los dos jóvenes salieron por fin de la pozada, Inuyasha ayudo a la joven de ojos cobrizos a subir a su sharin, reviso que todo estuviera en orden y después de recibir la despedida de los dueños de la pozada partió de nuevo rumbo a su destino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pasaron todo el día viajando, solo de detuvieron en un claro a almorzar algo, la joven sola en el sharin, había pedido de favor a Inuyasha que le consiguiera un papiro limpio y un carboncillo para poder escribir, era algo incomodo hacerlo en un sharin en movimiento peor no imposible, ella deseaba componer algo para la noche de la reunión de negocios, él le había explicado que es día llegaron a su palacio y que tendría tiempo para descansar esa noche y todo el día de mañana, que la reunión sería en la noche, así que ella decidió crear un baile y una canción nocturna, pero su mente divagaba en sus ideas sin poder plasmarlas de todo, líneas de frases escritas en todo el papel, que no servirían si no solo para una canción demasiado pacifica para poder bailarla. Saco la manzana del día anterior de su bolso y finalmente la mordió, aun no sabía por que la había conservado tanto tiempo, la jugosa manzana dejo resbalar una gota de jugo que se quedo en la bolsa abierta, ella bajo la mirada para limpiar y vio el ensilo camafeo brillante en el fondo de la bolsa, lo saco de su lugar y lo mitro con atención, lo abrió de nuevo, para ver ese nombre escrito en su lugar y el mechón de cabello blanco en él. Y al verlo pudo escuchar la voz del joven Taisho en su mente "¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?"

Por que lo que esos 5 años había sido resistencia ahora era deseo. Ella de pronto quería saber, ella quería saber quien mas era aparte de la geisha Hinagueshi, solo por un motivo.

Ella deseaba poder saber que clase de mujer era para poder mostrársela a él.

No sabía si era solo una campesina al igual que la joven Rin, pero eso era ser alguien, no una persona creada de humo, pintura y movimiento, era como un fantasma mientras no tuviera solo un nombre al cual responder, que no supiera que había una madre que la había llamado de un modo al nacer, que no supiera se había un hombre que la había amado que había alguna vez susurrado su nombre en sus oídos. Vio el nombre escrito en el camafeo y deseo con todas sus fuerza poder ser eso, ser Kagome, un apellido no le era tan importante, solo un nombre real y simple como cualquier otro, solo Kagome.

Un gota mas esta vez no de jugo si no de agua salada se estiro hasta el camafeo dejando un manchon sobre el delicado listón color negro que tenía sostenido el mechón blanco y lo oscureció aun mas, ella rápido reacciono y lo limpio aprisa, cerro el camafeo y lo guardo para sacar un tarro de maquillaje que acomodo en la línea que había marcado la lagrima al bajar.

No lo había sabido por 5 años y de algún modo sabía que no lo sabría nunca, a menos que un milagro sucediera, si cuando lo había pedido no había llegado, si en esos primeros años donde había querido regresar al lugar de donde venia no lo había logrado, ahora que el miedo se había apoderado de ella y no lo quería mas, menos iba a llegar.

Regreso al papiro con la mente mas despejada y empezó a escribir.

El viaje duro todo el día y toda la tarde, cuando el sol empezaba ya a ocultarse llegaron a una provincia, era tan irreal, cierto que ella no conocía muchas provincias, pero sabía como eran la mayoría de las provincias perdidas entre los pueblos, sencillas, tranquilas, y esta era singular en su manera. Era una tierra roja.

Las casa eran sencillas si, pero había banderines rojos y verdes por todos lados, era claro que había muchos ciudadanos chinos en esa provincia, había pocos chinos en todo Japón, las normas de las cuidadse eran muy estrictas para recibir extranjeros, pero esta villa era como la excepción de la regla, era una provincia primorosa, atravesaron un pueblo que al ver la caravana de Inuyasha se acercaron a ofrecer una fruta o solo a saludar al joven amo, Hinagueshi escucho los saludos en chino y en japonés afuera, que saludaban con alegría, era casi obvio que había llegado al pueblo de Inuyasha y que la gente lo conocía allí, una niña logro apearse a la carroza de ella y la vio con ojos asombrados, ella le dedico una sonrisa y la niña después de dejarle dos naranjas que solo por el aroma podía decirse que eran muy dulces y bajo. La caravana siguió andando, subieron por una colina no muy elevada y pudo deslumbrarse desde allí un enorme palacio.

Hinagueshi que iba mirando por la ventana abierta del palacio se maravillo verdaderamente del lujo de aquella casa, no era una casa con estilo completamente japonés, al entrar las mismas puertas estaban taladas con el símbolo Taisho que era una mezcla de un legendario demonio perro que volaba sobre la muralla china, al entrar al palacio la explanada estaba llena de actividad, los sirvientes que había llegado esa mañana aun se movían acomodando los granos en las bodegas del fondo y los sirvientes de la casa estaban afuera en las puertas esperando a su amo, la casa al frente era de un puerta redonda al estilo chino, las columnas iban del color de un cobrizo rojo a el verde esmeralda y toques dorados, los ventanales amplios que daban a un pasillo donde algunos criados aun se movían dando los últimos detalles para la llegada del joven amo.

Finalmente las carrozas se detuvieron delante de la casa, custodiaba por dos leones de piedra, todos los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia de bienvenida, solo uno de un traje estilo chino, color negro con cierto nacarado morado se quedo de pie.

Hinagueshi quedo viendo lo que pasaría ahora, Inuyasha bajo y lo primero que hizo fue ir y darle un golpe en el estomago al hombre que esquivo con facilidad y solo sonrió para jalar su brazo y abrazarlo, ella volvió a cerrar la ventana de el sharin y reacomodo su pelo, retoco su maquillaje y espero.

Afuera Inuyasha saludaba con afecto al joven, no mucho mayor que él.

- No tardaste demasiado en volver amigo.

- Volví solo un par de días, solo vengo a hacer negocios.

- Veo que vienes con tu apacible prometida – dijo al ver el sharin aun cerrado.

- No, en realidad Kikyou fue con su madre a un viaje para comprar todo lo necesario para la boda.

- Y entonces ¿Quién viene en ese sharin? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Oh es cierto, espera aquí. – dijo con aun sonrisa y camino hacia el sharin, la joven Rin estaba ya parada a un lado del sharin pero no lo abrió la ver que era él quien quería ayudarla bajar y se quedo solo a un lado de él.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del sharin y extendió la mano, el joven a un lado de la puerta de la casa miro con atención cuando una delicada mano en una manga roja satinada salio de el sharin y después la mas bella mujer que nunca hubiera visto en su vida descendió de él, su rostro albo y sus ojos cobrizos capturaban la luz del sol en su mirada apacible y perfecta, no hubo una sola persona que no creyera que de pronto de ese sharin había bajado la mas bella tenyou que hubieran visto en sus sueños, algunos tuvieron incluso el impulso de arrodillarse y hacer una plegaria.

La joven que sostenía el brazo de Inuyasha se acerco a la casa y a su lado la jovencita de un sencillo kimono rojo y cabello castaño, parecía casi desaparecer en el aire, solo ella y alguna parte de Inuyasha.

- Hinagueshi – Inuyasha la dejo frente al joven de traje chino – este joven que ahora debería cerrar la boca – el hombre lo hizo ante la sencilla mirada de la joven de rojo – es mi mejor amigo y mi apoderado Miroku Hanasaki

- _Irashaimase_ (mucho gusto de conocerte)– dijo Hinagueshi e hizo una reverencia ante el joven que no dejaba de mirarla – mi nombre es Hinagueshi san, gusto en contero.

- _Bu ke qi_ (eres bienvenida) – dijo el joven y hizo una reverencia aun mas profunda – mi nombre es Miroku Hanasaki dijo y se sonrojo en el acto, que tonto Inuyasha ya lo había presentado - soy el albacea de Inuyasha, mientras su estancia sea en esta casa siéntase con derecho de pedirme lo que desee Hinagueshi san.

- _Fei chang gan xie (_muchas gracias) – dijo con aun leva inclinación y casi sorprendida de la naturalidad de usar este lenguaje.

- Miroku - se dirigió al joven - ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru?

- Saldrá enseguida estaba terminado su lección en el patio trasero, - explico el tutor del joven - solo subiría a cambiarse y bajaría pero creo que se ha retrazado un poco.

Como si lo hubieran convocado un chico de traje chino blanco y rojo una cinta dorada estaba atada a su cintura, su cuerpo atlético y delgado, corrió aprisa al jardín y se paro delante de su hermano, irguió la cabeza y casi lo miro decepcionado una cabeza mas arriba.

- Aun sigo siendo mas alto que tu mocoso – dijo Inuyasha la joven de 15 años delante de él.

- No es justo - dijo el chico casi enfadado y vio que su hermano no venia solo, miro a la mujer delante de él y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – _Dui buqi_ (lo siento), mi nombre es sesshomaru Taisho, _Bu ke qi._

- _Fei chang gan xie_ Sesshomaru san – dijo Hinagueshi que sintió simpatía inmediata por el joven de mirada dorada que parecía tan serio, al ver al joven casi se sintió avergonzada, la chica de casi la misma edad del joven llegado estaba detrás de ella – ella es Rin, es mi… - se retuvo antes de decirlo – es mi dama de compañía en este viaje.

Rin apenas la escucho, desde que el joven había salido de la casa no había podio evitar mirarlo, había algo en el joven que era tan especial, era como si brillara, como Inuyasha pero era mas limpio, las fresco, cuado vio que el joven la miraba se recogió enseguida e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- _Irashaimase_, Sesshomaru sama

Sesshomaru no pudo apartar su mirada de la sencilla joven cosa que no quedo desapercibido para nadie pero nadie interrumpió, se acerco y casi se agacho a su altura, olía tan bien, a flores fresas bañadas por agua de lavanda.

- _Bu ke qi_ Rin sama.

Rin subió la mirada y casi golpeo al chico y se hecho para atrás, en toda su vida, nadie la había llamado Rin sama, eso eran tan extraño.

- Es un placer conocerla Rin san – dijo Miroku haciendo un reverencia igual que la que había hecho con Hinagueshi – extiendo mi atención a usted, mientras sea nuestra huésped siéntase con el derecho de pedir lo que necesite, se le será proporcionado sin ningún problema.

- Arigatou – dijo apenada por no saber el nombre del caballero.

- Pero apuesto que están muy cansadas, _Qing_ _gen wo lai lai_ (por favor pasen, pasen), no esperábamos ninguna otra visita además de la de Inuyasha pero enseguida les prepararemos una habitación, pasen por favor.

Hinagueshi hizo una reverencia sencilla y entro a la casa aun del brazo de Inuyasha, Rin se quedo atrás sin poderse joven todavía frente a Sesshomaru.

- No soy tan mayor para que me llames Sesshomaru sama – dijo el joven que sonreía con delicadeza, como si no fuera propio de él.

- Lo siento Sesshomaru sama, di… digo… - no sabía como llamarlo y eso la hacia tartamuda, estaba tan nerviosa.

- Supongo que está bien si me llama Sesshomaru san, es mucho más propio.

- Si. – dijo en el acto

El joven le extendió un mano, sus manos eran en apariencia tan suaves, tan estilizadas y tan blancas Rin se le quedo mirando sin poderse mover, solo para subir su mirada a la dorada mirada, del joven, había algo tan distinto a la de Inuyasha, esta era como si estuviera enmarcada por una sombra oscura que la hacia mas profunda.

- Entre a mi casa, Rin san – dijo con caballerosidad, - seguro nos esperan adentro.

- Si… -

Tan tímidamente como pudo le extendió aun temblorosa mano que el joven capturó y la llevó a su brazo, Rin no dejaba de mirar como si no fuera una persona real y entró a la casa del brazo del joven de cabello plateado.

Mientras adentro Hinagueshi no podía dejar de sorprenderse más a medida que avanzaba dentro de las habitaciones, todo el salón principal estaba enmarcado con un estilo chino predominante, las puertas todas redondas, las paredes verdes, rojas y con marcos dorados, un dragón que dominaba la entrada como un guardián sobre sus cabezas, los muebles de madera olorosa y nueva, las pintura sobre las paredes, todo, todo era de un estilo chino acentuado, ella vestida de kimono fue de pronto como un elemento surrealista en la decoración

- Pero dime Inuyasha ¿Quién es tu bella acompañante? – pregunto el joven apoderado con suma curiosidad aun impresionado por la belleza de la joven.

- Oh, Hinagueshi es una… querida amiga mía – dijo ya la joven lo volteo a ver con sorpresa en su mirada – además de ser la mejor geisha en todo el territorio de Saykio.

- Oh una geisha – dijo y Miroku la examino con cuidado – cielos, son tan diferentes en china que nunca lo hubiera imaginado. – diciendo esto, tomo aun de las manos de la chica que no pudo reprimir sorpresa ante el atrevido acto – debo decirle Hinagueshi sama, - dijo y beso sus nudillos - que admiro muchísimo su trabajo, algunas de mis mejores amigas en China eran geishas, la mas bella y la mas enigmática perfección para una mujer hasta el día de hoy.

- _Hen gan xie_ (Muchas gracias) Miroku sama. – dijo con una reverencia.

- Mantén tu boca cerrada Miroku, no te atrevas – dijo inuyasha con cierto tono casi posesivo

- Caray amigo, tu si que tienes la suerte de los dioses a tu lado, conoces a las mujeres mas bellas en tu camino, primero la hermosa princesa de los Higurashi y ahora esta bella dama.

Hinagueshi cayo en cuanta de algo, hasta ese momento, ella no se había dado cuanta que Inuyasha jamás había pronunciado el nombre de la que fuera su prometida, era la princesa, la hija de la familia Higurashi, la joven bella, su prometida, pero nunca por su nombre, de pronto le dio cierta curiosidad y quiso preguntar algo, pero al ver la luz opaca de su mirada al ser repetido ese nombre no dijo nada.

- Tu casa es esplendida Inuyasha. – dijo queriendo alejar esa sombra de sus ojos

- Gracias Hinagueshi.

- _Hao_ _de, Hao de_ (Bueno, bueno), aprovechemos que Shioga sama ha vuelto a nuestros dominios y hagámosla hacer algo delicioso para comer, que les parece.

Sin decir más el joven de ojos azules se retiro de allí rumbo a la cocina, y ellos se quedaron allí viendo lo partir.

- Veo que tu albacea es una persona con mucha energía. – dijo sin malicia la joven geisha

- Oh si lo es, es casi como mi hermano, entro a trabajar con mi familia cuando yo solo tenía 5 años, ha sido el albacea de mi familia desde ese entonces, y ahora es el maestro y el guardián de Sesshomaru, solo se que estaría mas seguro si estuviera conmigo.

- Luce tan joven. – dijo impresionada, debió haber entrado muy joven a trabajar a su casa, para que no se notara la edad que tenía a pesar de ser mayor a inuyasha.

- No preguntes como.

- Tiene algo que ver que dijera que tiene mas amigas que amigos.

- Oh claro que si.

- Hay demasiados detalles chinos, de pronto la entrar al pueblo me pregunte si no me había quedado dormida y de pronto había llegado en realidad a China, es sorprendente la villa.

- Me siento casi en casa aquí – dijo con aun sonrisa – la mayor parte de mi vida he vivido en China la llevo en mi sangre.

- ¿Cómo llego tanta gente aquí? – pregunto con intriga

- Oh la villa se fue formando cuando mi padre compro esta tierra, era… este era mi regalo de bodas, mi padre sabe el amor que le tengo yo a China y que si volvía aquí era solo por que la familia de mi prometida volvía a Japón también, así que poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo y todas sus conexiones de gobierno fue construyendo la casa y la villa para mi, toda esa gente esta muy agradecida de haber podio venir, los productos que se fabrican aquí son muy solicitaos por los japonés, ellos hacen el trabajo y los japonés no los molestan es un trato justo.

- Sorprendente.

- Lo se… cuando… mi prometida murió, no quise volver aquí, me traería demasiados recuerdos, así que cuando mi padre murió y Sesshomaru se quedo solo lo traje a vivir aquí y lo deje al cuidado de Miroku, él parece feliz en este lugar, así cuando consiga esposa, ya sea china o japonesa se que vivirá feliz en este lugar como yo no pude hacerlo.

Hinagueshi de nuevo se sintió apenada, de alguna manera la mayoría de las conversaciones que tenía con Inuyasha terminan de alguna manera con su desaparecida prometida, busco a los lados algo que distrajera la conversación.

- Oh, donde esta Rin chan.

- No te preocupes, venia con mi hermano, estará a punto de entrar.

Y así vieron a los dos jóvenes entrar, como Sesshomaru traía al joven de kimono rojo de un brazo y la otra tenía la cara tan coloreada como el mencionado kimono.

- Sesshomaru san es usted muy amable, gracias por acompañar a mi dama.

Rin la volteo a ver, "¿Dama?" y luego volvió a bajar la mirada un poco cogíó el atisbo dorado del joven a su lado que él llevaba literalmente una cabeza de altura.

- El placer a sido mió Hinagueshi sama – dijo y desenlazo el brazo de la jovencita de ojos marrones – sean bienvenidas a mi casa, supongo que acompañan a mi hermano para la celebración de mañana.

- Así es Sesshomaru san, yo soy – casi con orgullo dijo – una amiga de tu hermano y también una geisha que estará en esa reunión, Rin chan es mi dama y mi vestidor.

- _Na_ _hao ji le!_ – (que genial) un impresionante trabajo para una mujer tan joven Rin san. – dijo con verdadera impresión

- Muchas gracias – dijo sonrojada - Sesshomaru san.

Hinagueshi no se perdió la mirada sonrojada de la jovencita que se reunió con velocidad a su lado, casi podía oír como su corazón galopaba en su pecho. Bien si ella tenía una oportunidad por que no la joven a su lado.

- Iré ahora mismo a pedirles las habitaciones más elegantes, - dijo con elegancia- con su permiso.

Sesshomaru hizo una última reverencia, la jovencita de ojos marrones lo siguió mientras se perdió su sombra detrás de los paneles de papel.

- Su hermano es casi un príncipe, Inuyasha – dijo con encanto Hinagueshi.

- Oh si, el se ha tomado muy a pecho el cargo del jefe de la casa a veces me pregunto quien es mas útil él o Miroku, se hace cargo desde los 13 de las responsabilidades de casi toda la casa mientras Miroku se hace cargo de los negocios, Sesshomaru se encarga de las provisiones, asuntos menores, los cultivos de estas tierras, es suyo y ha aprendido a cuidarlo.

- Un joven con muchísimas cualidades, cierto Rin chan.

- Ah – ella reacciono entonces – si, lo es.

- Aun están aquí – entro de pronto Miroku a escena – Inuyasha sabía que eres lento pero esto, vamos pasemos a la sala de te, descansen un poco mañana sea un día muy activo.

Así los tres pasaron a la sala de te, donde fueron servidos con la cena y charlaron un poco, Miroku en realidad era un cántaro hablador sin fondo, había pasaba con naturalidad de un tema a otro, sin ninguna dificultad, con risas encantadoras y una voz seductora.

Se quedaron en pie hasta las 11 de la noche cuando el cansancio los venció a todos.

Hinagueshi y Rin fueron llevadas por el propio Sesshomaru a una segunda casa mas pequeña solo dividida de la casa principal por un hermoso jardín, los lirios y neufrates sobre el agua y los peces koi nadando atrapando la poca luz de luna en sus rayas naranjas y amarillas y las luciérnagas atraídas por la luz de la linterna de aceite que traía Sesshomaru para guárdalas.

- Aquí esta su casa, por favor no duden en pedir cualquier cosa que necesiten – dijo amablemente.

- _Xie_ _xie ni (_Gracias) Sesshomaru san – dijo Hinagueshi y entro aprisa a la casa y dejo a Rin afuera.

- Le deseo muy dulces sueños Rin san – dijo con una apacible sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – dijo con su ya controlado sonrojo que ya no era tan luminoso - Sesshomaru san.

- _Zuo_ _ge hao meng!_ (dulces sueños) – dijo en un tono mas bajo y luego repitió – dulces sueños

- Dulces sueños.

Rin quedo encantada por el aire tan seductor de la joven mirada que atrapo el fuego que sostenía en su mano, dedicada quiso pensar, a ella y después se retiro por el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar allí, siguió al joven hasta que él y su luz desaparecieron tras de las paredes de la otra casa.

La joven entro a la casa para hallar a Hinagueshi sentada en un zabuton frente a una mesa donde había una especie de joyero que portaba un espejo y ella retiraba los pasadores de su pelo

- Es un joven encantador verdad Rin chan. – dijo sin detenerse y mirando a la jovencita sonrojada que miraba con atención la habitación.

- Si – dijo con cierto aire soñador – lo es, mucho.

- Parece que le agradaste mucho mantuvo su mirada en ti la mayor parte de la noche.

Rin al volteo a ver a prisa y luego desvió la mirada, había hecho eso, no lo podía creer. Vio la habitación completa, todos los detalles chinos en esa habitación, y decidió dejar a Hinagueshi sola y entrar a inspeccionar la casa entera, todos los detalles entre el verde, rojo y dorado la abrumaron, vio con cierta fascinación las camas, eran de madera grabada, con lienzos que escondían todo lo que hubiera adentro, elegantes y exquisitas, las velas encendida dentro de la habitación envueltas en papel encerado ardían en una flama dorada mientras la cera roja era sostenido por charolas en el piso todo en semitonos en la habitación, todo eran tan lujoso, tan rico y ella nunca había estado en un lugar así, no se imaginaba siquiera dormir en un lugar así.

Cuando volvió a la habitación con Hinagueshi y se acerco a ayudarla a retirar los adornos de su cabeza su mirad era tan apagada que ella se preocupo.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin chan?

- Hinagueshi san, Sesshomaru san pertenece a todo esto, seguro usted se equivoca, el no podría poner sus ojos sobre unas sencilla sirviente como yo – dijo casi con resignación – seguro se equivoco.

- Rin chan…

Hinagueshi atrajo a Rin para sentarse a su lado.

- Rin chan, no importa si eres solo una sirviente, eres una mujer, una de las mejores mujeres que yo he conocido, no eres ordinaria ni nada por el estilo, olvídate mientras estemos aquí de que eres una sirviente, mientras tengas a ese joven a los ojos eres mi dama, mi vestidota, casi una geisha – la novenita sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas – y casi mi hermana menor, disfruta este momento Rin, solo eso, olvídate de la okiya, de Kaede o baba, de las noches en la casa de té y de todo lo demás, esta bien, solo hazlo.

- Pero Hinagueshi san… – empezó ella.

- Si yo puedo hacerlo tú también, - dijo y la miro muy seriamente - vamos, promételo.

- Si. – dijo al verla tan sería - Lo prometo.

- Bien, mañana nosotras seremos las invitadas de esta casa, olvídate de lo demás esta bien Rin chan.

- Si. – dijo por fin con una sonrisa.

- Ahora a dormir. – dijo y mando a la chiquilla a su habitación – y extiéndete tanto como quiera por esa deliciosa cama, es toda tuya.

Hinagueshi vio ir a la chica por la habitación hasta entrar a la otra, y desato la ultima orquilla de su cabello, que callo sobre su espalda, sin duda si Rin podía ella también, todo era cuestión de atreverse a hacerlo, no mas.

Termino de limpiar todo su rostro y después de colgar el kimono rojo en una percha fue a su propia cama y se acostó allí, cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma a madera de esa cama, era tan cómoda, lenta y casi imperceptiblemente se deslizo en un calido sueño.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_El suave aroma de florea aromáticas estaba en el ambiente, todo se sentía un poco lleno de humedad en la habitación, la chica cubierta por las sabanas rojas y brillosas de seda respirando con un poco de esfuerzo en la cama, las columnas de madera y el techo que la cubría, la luz del amanecer apenas despuntaba cuado escucho los pasos dentro de la habitación. Vio al figura primero apagar las velas que la había iluminado toda la noche y poner flores nuevas en el vaporizador as u lado, después la cortina que cubría su imagen se corrió y allí estaba el chico de dorados ojos mirándola casi con pesar._

- _¿Te desperté?_

- _No, solo estaba pensando – dijo la chica y lo vio sentarse a su lado, lo vio a los ojos con atención y vio que estaban rojos - ¿Por qué estabas llorando?_

- _Es que pensé… - el pensamiento lo había consumido hasta que la supo a salva – pensé que habías muerto y que no te volvería a ver._

_La chica no supo que responder, la verdad había sido peligroso, había salido a caminar al campo, ella creía conocer casi cada rincón de ese territorio, lo había recorrido palmo a palmo desde su niñez y por eso al caer a un hoyo en la tierra y resbalar metros abajo y golearse la cabeza asusto a todo el mundo, el joven de ojos dorados fue el primero en ir y buscar el modo de sacarla de ese agujero, tuvieron que cavar por varias horas para poderla sacar y al hacerlo tenía un corte profundo en una pierna y había perdido tanta sangre que estaba inconciente._

_Había pasado dos días dormida y al tercero despertó, todo mundo en la mansión estaba feliz, pero el medico dijo que debían dejarla descansar, la primera persona que venía en todo ese tiempo era a Inuyasha esa mañana._

_La chica se intento levantar, decirle que no debía llorar, que ella estaba bien pero apenas se podía mover el la detuvo antes de moverse mas._

- _Oye – dijo al no poderse mover casi avergonzada por su debilidad – puedo… ¿puedo acostarme en tus rodillas?_

- _He… - El chico la miro con cierto desconcierto - he, si._

_Se movió sobre su cabeza y la ayudo a reposar su cabeza en sus rodillas, su largo cabello marrón quedo desparramado por todo su pantalón rojo, y la vio cerrar los ojos apaciblemente, estaba tan feliz que de nuevo los ojos se le llenaban pero ahora por el alivio de saber su persona mas preciosa a salvo. El medico había dicho que no podían verla, pero el supo que no podía pasar una noche mas sin poder verla a salvo, la ansiedad lo había estado consumiendo por poder verla una vez mas, por esa sensación de vacío y de muerte que tuvo en el fondo de su corazón cuando la sacaron del pozo. Y ahora la chica estaba con su regazo entre sus piernas, respirando profundamente._

- _Sabes – dijo y dio un hondo suspiro – hueles muy bien._

- _Que cosa dices - dijo casi divertido – pero si siempre has dicho que huelo a caballos y campo._

- _Era mentira – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados – hueles a árboles y a naturaleza a eso hueles - dijo y se acurruco mas en su regazo – es delicioso_

_El joven no dijo nada mas, solo la dejó dormir, lo haría hasta que amaneciera y saliera de esa habitación, nadie debería saber que había estado allí. Cuando la chica estuvo completamente dormida con cuidado la bajó de su regazo y la colocó en la cama, encendió las velas de nuevo y salio de allí como un callado gato._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi se despertó sabiendo que había tenido un sueño delicioso y apacible, se estiro como un gato en la cama y vio un momento la luz de la habitación por las ventanas circulares eso era tan pacifico, que había en esa cama china que la hacia sentir tan completamente acogedora, había tenido un suelo delicioso, un sueño extraño pero no por ello dejaba de ser delicioso, por que de pronto tenía que imaginar su mente a Inuyasha cuidándola después de una enfermedad, quizás el calor del lugar.

Una campanilla en la puerta se escucho y ella se levanto, dio un vistazo a la habitación de Rin, la chica dormía en una posición tan pacifica que fue incapaz de despertarla. Fue a la puerta y dos sirvientes estaban allí.

- _Zao_ _an_ (Buenos días) Hinagueshi sama – dijo la mayor – Inuyasha sama nos ha pedido que le traigamos esto – la otra chica le extendió dos cajas y después entro a la habitación para acomodarlas – y Sesshomaru sama dijo que las esperaba para desayunar con él.

- ¿Inuyasha sama no se encuentra? - preguntó.

- No, pidió que le dijéramos que se sintiera como en su casa, que lo que necesitara solo debía pedirlo y nosotras se lo proporcionaremos, el señor y Miroku sama fueron a recibir a los invitados de la recepción, tardaran todo el día pues debían ver algunas cosas antes de la recepción de esta noche.

- Ya lo veo,- hizo una reverencia - _xie_ _xie_ (gracias)

- _Mei_ _wenti_ No es nada) Hinagueshi sama.

Las dos sirvientes se retiraron, algo sorprendidas, por que una señora así les daba las gracias y más con aun reverencia. y ella fue a la habitación sobre la mesa estaban acomodadas las dos cajas, abrió la mas chica y vio un primoroso kimono color rosado, lo estreñido, era mas pequeño que ella así que seguro era para Rin, sonrió solo al imaginarla poniéndose algo tan lindo, flores de sakura se extendían por toda la tela y un obi de un rosa matizado que le quedaría perfecto.

Después abrió la otra caja y primero vio un pergamino en el interior, o saco antes de descubrir lo que contenía la caja.

_Hinagueshi sama, tome esto como un símbolo de mi deseo de su vida normal, de su despertar a la mujer que vive dentro de usted, no será el regalo mas costoso de su vida, pero espero que si sea el mas significativo._

_Wo_ _xi wang ni you hen hao de vi tian (deseo que disfrute su día)._

_Con afecto Inuyasha Taisho._

Hinagueshi se sintió solo mas intrigada por el contenido de la caja al leer el mensaje y aparto el papel china que cubría su regalo, y vio delante de ella algo que le fue desconocido casi, allí había un kimono, si solo un kimono sencillo, color rosado, un rosado intenso que iba a rojo, pero que no lo era, con detalles blancos, rozados y marrones, sencillo, extremadamente sencillo, como los kimonos que las jóvenes usaban en las calles, ella nunca había tenido uno así, siempre tenía el que usaba para el colegio, los de criada que eran grises, marrones, o azules pardos, los de geisha eran rojos en tonos negros, verdes, marrones, azules intenso, pero rojos todos ellos, pero este… saco el kimono de la caja, era largo, elegante sin dejar se ser sencillo el obi era del mismo color que tenía el de Rin, un rosa nacarado con una cinta marrón, los diseños eran de hojas de árbol, triangulares con líneas que semejaba ramas color marrón claro y líneas que eran aire color blanco, era un kimono precioso, dos abanicos y algunos adornos para el pelo venían abajo del kimono.

- ¡Que bonito Hinagueshi san!

La chica detrás de ella acaba de despertar su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos lagañosos Hinagueshi no pudo evitar una risa divertida.

- Mira el que está allí y dime que te parece.

Rin se asomo en la caja de aun lado, esperando ver un kimono aun más elegante, como los que siempre usaba y se quedo viendo maravillada.

- Oh Hinagueshi san, debe usar este, nunca la he visto usar uno como este, por favor, - lo saco de la caja y vio que era en comparación con el otro pequeño – oh que pena, no creo que le quede bien, se hubiera visto hermosa con él.

- Rin chan ese no es para mi.

Rin primero no supo responder, se quedo viendo el kimono, si no era para ella para quien era, cuando se dio cuenta el sueño salio de su cuerpo como una bala.

- Kami sama, no es cierto Hinagueshi san, lo dice en serio – dijo con los ojos completamente brillantes.

- Claro, y creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa, Sesshomaru san ha mandado a decirnos que nos espera para desayunar con el.

No tuvo que decir mas para que la chica corriera al baño y empezara a prepara la bañera, ella la siguió era mas rápido si se bañaban juntas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solo media hora después las dos jóvenes salían de la casa pequeña, una de los sirvientes las acompaño a la casa principal ambas lucían frescas y alegres, y tan parecidas las dos vestidas con los kimonos nuevos y claros, con su cabello suelto y su rostro lavado. Era una pena que justo el día que Hinagueshi había decidido llevar el rostro limpio Inuyasha no estuviera allí.

En la saca comedor Sesshomaru tenía rato tomando te, estaba impaciente, no había podido evitarlo, la chica. La joven que acompañaba la geisha había dejado tan buena impresión en él, su delicadeza, su timidez, sus ojos marrones matizados por sus suaves sonrojos.

Sacudió la cabeza, kami, esto era tan extraño, nunca se había sentido así de atraído por ninguna joven antes y ahora esta desconocida lo…

- _Zao_ _an (_buenos día) Sesshomaru san.

Sesshomaru subió la mirada y vio a las dos mujeres frente a él, pero reparo sin poder evitar en la joven de cabello marrón vestida de rosado y ojos canelas, si el día anterior había sido bella hoy era…

- _Zao_…_. Zao an_ – dijo bajando la mirada escondiendo un seguro sonrojo – Rin san, Hinagueshi sama

Hinagueshi no pudo reprimir su alegría al notar que saludaba a la jovencita primero y que ella también se había dado cuenta. Más cuando subió la mirada y vio el sincero sonrojo del joven de ojos dorados y de la jovencita a su lado.

- _Zao_ _an_, Sesshomaru san – dijo la joven tímidamente, esperando haberlo dicho bien.

- Por favor tomen asiento, el desayuno se servirá enseguida.

- _Xie_ _xie ni_ (gracias) Sesshomaru san – dijo Hinagueshi

Así se sentó en una zabuton no muy alejado del joven para que Rin pudiera hacer lo mismo. Los sirviente sentaron enseguida y sirvieron el desyugo, los tres en la mesa se sentaron y desayunaron con calma. Terminaron el desayuno satisfechos.

- Si gustan – dijo cuando el servicio era levantado – puedo darles un recorrido por el palacio, es grande y los jardines son hermosos.

- _Da qing tian r_! (es un día genial!) Eso seria fantástico Sesshomaru san, a mi me gustaría mucho.- dijo entusiasta Hinagueshi.

- Y a usted Rin san. – le pregunto a la joven a su lado.

- Si, me gustaría mucho – dijo con una sonrisa mas calma, adoraba la forma en que ese joven le hablaba.

- Bien que así sea.

- Si pueden esperarme un momento aquí, solo debo ir por algo a mi habitación.

- Yo puedo ir Hinagueshi san.

- No te molestes Rin chan, yo iré espera aquí.

Así Hinagueshi dejo a los dos jóvenes a solas y fue a la casa pequeña al pasar por el estanque vio su reflejo un segundo en el agua, suspiro, le habría encantado en realidad de Inuyasha la mirara así, sus ojos marrones y su piel canela, bueno ya sería después.

Continuara…

08 de octubre de 2006

11: 48 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: haaaa con que esta no se la esperan, yo ya les había dicho que la pista de lo que haría con Sesshomaru estaba en que Rin era una chica de unos 14 años, se que esta muy fuera de personaje, pero a mi personalmente me fascina este Sesshomaru tímido y lindo y quinceañero, que es posible al menos en los fics jeje, espero y este capitulo les haya gustado, la próxima vez les traeré la otra parte del capitulo, lo decidí dividir en dos pues resulto mas largo de lo que tenía pensado, pero no desesperen._

_No les parece encantador el cambio de papeles en el sueño de Hinagueshi, curioso que ella piense que es solo un sueño no lo creen, esta es una de mis escenas favoritas del anime y más del manga, es mucho mas lindo allí._

_Ah, si por supuesto todas esa frases son en chino, como ven delante de todo le puse el significado en lugar de ponerlas abajo como siempre para que pudiéramos seguir el curso con facilidad, espero y lo aprecien, la verdad me costo un trabajo enorme conseguir la romanizacion de este chino._

_bueno aqui pongo msi responsivas.. a propocito, gracias por no dejar que decresieran de nuevo, me legaron 12 reviews essta vez, y estamos solo a 15 de llegar a los 100 me ayudan, por favor, me harian enormemente feliz si para la proxima llegamos al 100 se los pido por favor, por favor por favor:_

**Fel:** oh estoy segura que vas a adorar el baile de Will y posiblemente también el de You are my love, me he esforzado mucho por las imágenes visuales de estos capítulos en particular por que es en mucho sentido una parte muy importante de una geisha que debe impactar con su apariencia y con su refinamiento, me alegra que te este gustando la historia y que me vayas siguiendo la pista, tata Mei

**Mai** : pues hasta cierto punto yo creo que una parte de él, la llega a reconocer, su inconciente por decirlo de alguna manera, pero una vez que el la cree muerta creo que hasta cierto punto es normal que no la recuerde, joshh creo que Saint Tail me influencio mas de lo que creo, pues no, en realidad ellos no están casados, pero por allí va la onda, se que les va a fascinar cuando vean el motivo de todo este enredo, gracias por el review

**Monyjan**: veras que bien van avanzando todos los días que estén juntos va a ser muy especial, gracias por el review.

**Jimena-chan**: bueno lo importante es que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado jeje, well, who would not love the red, one after the protagonist of your better erotic fantasies this wear in red jajajajajaja., gracias por el review

**Citus:** que envidia, bueno no puedo decirlo de todos a lo mejor fue el restaurante, o no, lo se lo que si me muero por probar es el okonomiyaki jeje, creo que vi demasiado Ranma ½… si reconozcámoslo también me da curiosidad probar el sake jeje, mira del camafeo en realidad funge como la única cosa que Kagome mantuvo de su pasado y la conecta a él, por eso siempre lo trae puesto y siempre que habla de su pasado esta presente, pero la clave, la clave la clave… es un… secreto jajajaja espero este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** este capitulo es mas de Rin, créeme, Dita chan, una de las chicas que lee esta historia me hizo hacerme muy conciente de esta pareja y fue una oportunidad excelente para hacer una participación preciosa de Sesshomaru, oh yo se que si, además me gusta mucho como va quedando la mezcla de la cultura japonesa y la china, la china siempre me ha parecido mucho mas exótica y mas enigmática que la japonesa, pero hay se la llevan de encanto jeje, por lo de matrimonio, bueno si te puedo adelantar que no, no alcanzaron a casarse, pero no te puedo adelantar mas, gracias por el review.

**INUKAN:** lo se yo creo que todos deseamos tener uno así, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, creo que lo mas lindo es lo de sessh y Rin y el sueño de Hinagueshi, pero veremos que mas pasa en estos días, no te lo pierdas, gracias por el review.

**Shadow:** este es el mejor halago que he recibido, te juro que me emociona mucho cuando me lo dicen, es lo que mas deseo, tener la suficiente experiencia para poder hacer un libro y publicarlo, la meta de mi vida se cumpliría en se momento te lo juro, espero que Dios un día me lo permita, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también, a mi parte favorita fue el sueño no lo puedo negar me fascina esa escena jeje, gracias por el review.

**ninde black:** pues ya somos dos yo he andado constipada y con la garganta cerrada desde ayer es horrible, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

**Zorion:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, me estoy esforzando mucho por que la historia quede estupenda, le estoy metiendo mucho corazón, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, gracias por el review.

**Dita-chan:** como vez a mi Sesshomaru hablando chino, y de 15 años, no es adorable¡¡¡¡¡¡ a mi me fascina, lastima que podamos ver a un Sesshomaru así, solo en los fics, jeje, a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo sacarlo de su papel por que el es el personaje mas enigmático de toda la serie, así que veamos que resulta de este experimento, oh espera ver mucho romance entre estos dos mientras estén en su casa, ya lo veras.

Sobre lo de Kagome… pues no, no están casados, pero por allí va la onda, yo se que te va a fascinar cuando se den cuanta de por que es tan importante que ella haya perdido su virginidad con él, además de que si es una pieza muy importante para rescatarla, pero falta un poco mas para eso.

Espero y este capi te haya gustado a mi me fascino la escena de Kagome e Inuyasha en su sueño, es hermosa es mi escena favorita de la serie y del manga y fue un chispazo invertirla acaba de comprar el manga y me acorde y como en la traducción que yo tengo, no solo le dice "hueles bien" si que le dice "hueles delicioso" me da casi un ataque jeje me fascino, y vieran el trabajo que pase para poder conseguir chino romanizado, espero y les guste el detalle, gracias por el review.

**Serena tsukino chiba**: pues nooo por allí no vas la cosa, se que a lo mejor te llegaste a acordar de Huida por que eso fue lo que paso en ese fic, pero no va por allí, sabes que me fascina, que muchos de los lectores ya no dicen Inuyasha y Kagome si no Inuyasha e Hinagueshi, creo que he logrado que se identifiquen con el personaje lo que me da mucha alegría, debes quedarte para averiguar que va a pasar, te aseguro que va a gustarte mucho, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

_bueno por ahora me despido nos vemos pronto con la proxima parte del fic._

_**me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustado la historia, me harias muy feliz.**_

_**Shian Shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


	9. Capitulo 8: Alas Rojas Parte 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**Alas rojas.**_

_**Parte dos**_

La joven geisha llego a encontrar a los dos jóvenes en el jardín la jovencita mantenía su mirada abajo mientras él la miraba apaciblemente, Hinagueshi llego con una bolsa donde estaba el papiro que había escrito la tarde anterior, el shamisen y el par de abanicos.

- Pensé que nos harían falta – dijo y le extendió uno a Rin – bien podemos ir

- Gracias Hinagueshi san. – dijo recibiendo el abanico.

- Bien pues vamos entonces – dijo animada Hinagueshi - joven caballero.

Así los jóvenes empezaron a recorrer el palacio, no entraron por que era recorrer salón tras salón uno parecido al otro así que empezaron a andar por el jardín, era un jardín enorme con un lago artificial que rebosaba de vida, árboles que parecían tan antiguos como la vida misma, los lirios sobre el lago, los neufrates rosados impulsados de un extremo a otro solo por la leve brisa, las libélulas parándose sobre el agua solo para salir volando después de un par de segundos, las piedras color amarillo y rojo pintadas naturalmente marcando caminos a través de la hierba que crecía a su libertad, las estatuas de pequeños budas en algunos lugares estratégicos, y cascabeles, había varios cascabeles en los árboles colgados solo para provocar al sonido.

- Esto parece sacado de un sueño. – dijo Hinagueshi sin saber a donde mirar primero.

- Sin duda de los sueños de Inuyasha – respondió de prisa Sesshomaru – sabes hace años el paso aquí una temporada, viajo de China a inspeccionar la casa antes de venia a vivir aquí con su esposa.

- Tu sabes lo que paso – pregunto ella con creciente curiosidad.

- Fue una historia muy triste, él fue a la guerra, siempre ha dicho que es por que el quiso ir en lugar de papá pero siempre he pensado que él lo envió, al ir allí a su prometida le dijeron que él había muerto por error y ella se suicido, fue tan triste, nunca pudieron siquiera recuperar su cuerpo - Sesshomaru se dio cuenta enseguida que lo había dicho en voz alta y se cercioro de decir lo siguiente - pero eso es algo que Inuyasha no sabe, nunca hubiera quedado tranquilo de saberlo.

- Entiendo – dijo sin que él le pidiera siquiera que no se lo comentara, por la preocupación de voz del chico supo que eso es lo que quería.

- El colgó los cascabeles en todos los árboles, se callo como dos veces de ese – apunto uno muy alto, ella vio el árbol y se dio cuenta de que altura estaba el cascabel - yo era muy chico en ese entonces pero vine a ayudarle.

- ¿Tú no la conociste? – pregunto Hinagueshi.

- No ellos se comprometieron en China, - explico el joven de ojos dorados - pero apuesto que era una persona maravillosa, mi hermano la amaba como a la vida, casi se muere cuando supo que ella había muerto.

Hinagueshi se quedo viendo los cascabeles en los árboles, como el ligero sonido la conmovía, era un sentimiento tan hermoso el que él había tenido por esa mujer, se pregunto que clase de mujer sería ella para que él la amara tanto.

- Su prometida debe ser una mujer igual de maravillosa – pensó ella en voz alta.

- No lo creo

No dijo más el chico, camino con su acompañante aun del brazo y la dejo descansar en aun piedra mientras la chica se volvió a ellos, solo sonrió al ver las miradas cómplices de los chicos y decidió que esa conversación no iba a ningún lado.

- Rin chan puedes ayudarme a poner la música a esto – dijo y se acerco a los chicos que bajaron la mirada sonrojados.

- Si Hinagueshi san. – se apresuro la joven de ojos castaños.

La chica se apresuro y el joven se sentó en el pasto mientras las dos mujeres se quedaban sobre dos grandes piedras, Hinagueshi le acerco el shamisen, Rin lo armo en un par de minutos y lo comenzó a afinar.

- ¿Qué va a tocar hoy Hinagueshi sama? – le pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

- Algo que escribí ayer por la tarde. – le dijo extendiendo un papiro sobre sus rodillas

- Oh ¿usted compone su música? - Pregunto asombrado.

- Así es Sesshomaru san, me gusta mucho escribir y kami sama me ha dotado de un oído fino y mucha imaginación.

Hinagueshi miro el papiro extendido sobre sus piernas, y empezó a estudiarla, mientras el shamisen estaba completamente afinado.

- Mira mis manos -.dijo la mujer ante la mirada atenta de Rin y la curiosa de Sesshomaru, puso sus manos en un shamisen imaginario. – y quiero que sigas mis movimientos.

- Si.

Hinagueshi empezó a mover sus manos, el primer todo era muy rápido, y Rin empezó a tocar en el shamisen, el cual vibraba con energía, la mano que sostenía el cuello se movía de arriba para abajo yendo de agudos en graves con suavidad dejando marcada cada nota y la uña que rasgaba sobre el cuerpo se movía con velocidad, Hinagueshi no solo marcaba las notas con la misma gracia que lo haría si el shamisen estuviera en sus manos si no con casi mas, su cuerpo se movía ligeramente dándole un movimiento al shamisen que marcaba un sonido diferente, todo el cuerpo se usaba para usar el instrumento y Rin copio también eso movimientos él lo sabía, trataba de mantenerse por completo concentrada, a pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo observada, la canción duraba solo un par de minutos pero el ritmo era tan constante que Rin tuvo que tomar un suspiro hondo para recuperar el aliento.

- Sorprendente – exclamo Sesshomaru en cuanto termino de tocar y empezó a aplaudir e Hinagueshi hizo lo mismo. – es usted sorprendente Rin san.

- Yo solo la seguí, no me merezco el…

- Oh no claro que no, - se apresuro Hinagueshi - tú eres tan parte de esto como lo soy yo, al escuchar la música pudiste corregir algunos movimientos que yo no abría notado, eres muy buena con el shamisen Rin chan.

- Gracias Hinagueshi san. – dijo agradecida

- Yo opino lo mismo Rin san. – dijo con vehemencia el joven amo de la casa.

La chiquilla solo bajo la mirada sonrojada, nunca había sido tan aplaudida por sus habilidades, de pronto se sintió como Hinagueshi cuando todo el mundo la adulaba, quisiera tener esa habilidad de no sonrojarse tanto.

- Quiero que la toques de nuevo y me ayudes a marcar los movimientos Rin chan, por favor. – pidió la joven geisha.

- Si Hinagueshi san.

Rin empezó a tocar de nuevo la misma tomada, Sesshomaru miro impresionado como la tonada completa le había quedado grabada con tocarla solo una vez. Estaba atrapado en los movimientos de las blancas y pequeñas manos de la jovencita y como parecía concentrada y al mismo tiempo atenta a su alrededor, el sonrojo que persistía en sus mejillas.

Hinagueshi se levanto con facilidad al saber que no era realmente observada por nadie a practicar esta canción, no estaba segura que fuera una canción propia pero era como la sentía en el momento que la escribía. Su pecho se lleno de aire al saber que quizás nadie la entendería, solo ella y sabía que también él, quería que él la escuchara, quería que el pudiera escucharla cantarla que supiera que todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella realmente tenía un significado para ella lo deseaba mucho.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a seguir la música con todo su cuerpo, no sabia como sería la danza hasta que la sintiera, dejo la música entrar a su cuerpo y recorrerle como miel en la garganta y dejo que la compañía que pedía saliera de ella.

**_Kyou, ame ga furi-dashita no dakara_**

**_Yakusoku_** **_yabutte ie ni ita no mm_**

_Hoy, porque empezó a llover,_

_Rompí mi promesa, estaba en casa, mm._

La música la guió en suaves movimientos en el aire, los dedos mayor y segundo unidos mientras los demás se mantenían sueltos y separados las manos tensas y haciendo círculos en forma descendente como si marcara la lluvia cayendo con movimientos exactos y circulares avanzando en el aire con gracia, sus ojos entrecerrados y mirando el movimiento de sus manos, prestado atención a sus movimientos, su respiración.

**_Gomen, Kirai ni natta no ja nakute_**

**_Nantonaku_** **_sou shitakatta_**

_Lo siento, no era que te odiaba,_

_No se porqué quise hacer eso._

Sin ver como la chica tomo su abanico y lo abrió de un solo movimiento, el color empezó a girar en el cielo, el movimiento del shamisen tenía mucho que ver con lo que hacia Hinagueshi con el abanico, era suave calmada en comparación con el rasgueo del shamisen tan rápido, era como si uno llevara exactamente la contraria de lo que hacia el instrumento de cuerdas, la voz salía de su boca con un perfecto acento.

**_Hana_** **_wo ichirin kazatte-mita no_**

**_Potari_** **_to shizuku namida mitai ni_**

_Intenté decorarlo con una flor,_

_Como una lagrima que cae suavemente._

Cerro sus ojos y dejo el abanico girar a toda la velocidad que pudo, el abanico de una mitad blanca y la otra rosa de volvió un circulo completo como si fuera una flor abierta y ella dejo agachar su rostro a un lado y cerro los ojos, mientras su otra mano solo se inclinaba casi con gentileza, era una escena muy bonita como aun enorme flor rosa toda ella abierta y dejando las hojas colgar y la flor abierta al final del tallo.

**_Hinageshi_** **_no hana de nakute yokatta_**

**_Mujaki_** **_ni saku ki ni wa narenai_**

_¡Estoy feliz¡nos soy una amapola roja,_

_No me siento como si floreciera inocentemente._

Y entonces abrió los ojos y detuvo el abanico, que dejo abierto delante de ella y lo movió ondulantemente, con una sonrisa en los labios, y una expresión candida. Los levanto sobre su cabeza y los hizo moverse en la forma de un arco iris siguiéndolos con la mirada, su cuerpo encorvado sobre sus rodillas haciendo una curva entera con todo su cuerpo sin dejar esa expresión pacifica lejos de sus ojos.

**_Na_** **_mo nai sono hana wa watashi mitai ne_**

**_Hissori_** **_hitori inoru no_**

_Esa flor insignificante es como yo._

_Silenciosamente, oro a solas._

Dejo que el abanico resbalara por su brazo bajo la manga del kimono y junto sus manos cerro los ojos y las bajó lentamente juntas una sobre a otra, la atención caía en su canto cuando el movimiento era tan delicado y los rasgueos en el shamisen seguían continuos. Las notas salían tan limpias y tan claras de su garganta que se escuchaban como el trinar de un ave.

Sus movimientos cambiaron para hacer figura en todo el aire, parecían indiscriminados y sin lógica pero la tenían para ella, ella jugaba con la energía que corría a su alrededor, por ello tenía los ojos cerrados y tratando de concentrarse, era hacer demasiado pero podía con ellos, la canción, la música, la energía y la memoria de los movimientos, sus bailes siempre nacían así, respondían a la emoción que generaba la música y la letra de la canción y como esta hacia vibrar a la energía a su alrededor, el segundo instrumento de los cascabeles en el aire le era de tanta ayuda, las campanas servían para atraer, y esas campanas atrapaban a la música y la energía a su alrededor.

_**Nee, ryoute awaseta toki ni dake**_

_**Kami-sama omou no wagamama yo ne mm**_

_Tú sabes, cuando unimos nuestras manos,_

_Es egoísta pensar en dios, mm._

Inuyasha regreso a la casa de improviso, Miroku lo esperaba en el carruaje aun afuera, había olvidado unos documentos en la casa y debían volver por ellos eran muy importantes. Entro a la casa caminado por el patio principal mientras un sirviente lo seguía de cerca.

- Deben estar en la biblioteca Miroku y yo los revisábamos ayer – le indico al joven que lo seguía.

- Si señor.

El sirviente se retiro a buscar los papeles la biblioteca mientras él se quedaba a esperarlo allí, el supo atención al aire y escucho el sonido a lo lejos, el rasgueo del shamisen y la delicada voz que de sobra conocía, y los vio, estaban lejos pero vio allí al pequeño grupo sentados en una piedra mientras ella bailaba, una cinta color rojo estaba suspendida entre sus manos, por la distancia no podía distinguir demasiado, pero si pudo ver que tenía el kimono que había comprado para ella, se veía hermosa, su cabello suelto caía libre por su espalda. Una sonrisa inmediata se formo en su rostro, ella lucia como una mujer normal como él le había pedido.

La cinta color de rojo que se movía en sus manos lo cautivo, era como una pieza de seda brillando al sol, era una pieza hermosa, era extraño como una cosa tan pequeña lo tenía cautivado. Casi brinco al darse cuanta que aquella cinta cambiaba de color a azul intenso.

_**Demo, kono setsunasa no wake-gurai**_

**_Oshiete-kurete mo ii desho_**

_Pero, el debería explicarme_

_Al menos la razón de mi miseria._

El movimiento se volvió mas lento en esta estrofa y mucho mas amplio, podía verla, aun con los ojos cerrados la cinta de energía color azul intenso que se alargaba en el movimiento, el dolor era mucho, la nostalgia, la soledad, la incertidumbre, la falta de respuestas, tan larga como la cinta se extendía en sus manos

Inuyasha miro al cinta cambiar de color asombrado¿En que momento la cambio¿Dónde había quedado la otra, no, esa no era una cinta, era…

- Inuyasha sama – dijo el sirviente a sus pies que sostenía ya los documentos que había olvidado – aquí están.

- Son… - dijo sin dejar de mirar.

- Si, el Sesshomaru san les esta dando un recorrido por la propiedad – respondió solicito el sirviente.

- Esta bien, volveré en la tarde, por favor diles que no me esperen para la comida llegare tarde.

- Si señor.

**_Umare-kawatte hana ni naru nara_**

**_Kanariya-iro no hanabira ga ii_**

_Y si yo renaciera como flor,_

_Preferiría ser un canario de pétalos amarillos._

Al ir cerrando de nuevo sus manos, la cinta cambio a un amarillo brillante como el otro, como el ámbar de los ojos de Inuyasha, y ella la dejo desaparecer en sus manos mientras los tonos de la canción se hacían más amables.

- Es _Chi _(energia)…

Inuyasha vio la cinta color azul convertirse de un extremo a otro en un dorado intenso que choco con rayo de sol, siguió a la bailarina que dejo danzar a la energía a su alrededor y abrió su abanico las líneas de luz brillaban a su alrededor dándole un limite de movimiento.

- Inuyasha, amigo que pasa – llego el joven a su lado – es tarde.

- Es que… - dijo queriendo ir a donde ella.

- Después amigo, después hablaras con ella toda la noche si lo deseas – dijo al ver a el grupo a lo lejos – vamos o llegaremos retrazados con los socios.

- Hemm, si.

El joven de cabello plateado no pudo menos que seguir a su amigo que lo jalaba literalmente por un brazo a el carruaje, sacudió un poco su cabeza, tenía razón tendría toda la noche para preguntas y mas.

**_Hinageshi_** **_ni natte oka no ue kara_**

_**Kaze wo nagame oshaberi-suru no**_

_Siendo una amapola roja arriba en la colina,_

_Contemplaría el viento y con el platicaría._

Hubo una ligera baja en la energía de ese lugar y ella se pregunto solo por la fracción de un segundo que lo había causado antes de seguir los siguientes compas, empezó a girar el abanico como una flor que soltó y se elevo por el aire, ella vio la trayectoria que tomo y la pesco con la otra mano, sin dejar de bailar, sin dejar de controlar la energía alrededor.

**_Sono_** **_hi no tameiki mo hoshi ni makasete_**

**_Kodomo_** **_no you ni sakitai_**

_Dejando igual mí suspiro ese día a las estrellas_

_Como un niño quiero florecer._

El ultimo movimiento siguió el ritmo exacto de la música y fue muy leve y muy suave, el abanico extendido quedo justo sobre su rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos y la energía a su alrededor dejaba de vibrar con tanta fuerza y la música se apagaba.

- _Ai_ _ya!_ (oh my…) impresionante – se levanto Sesshomaru y empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo, y luego volteo a ver a Rin – Rin san, eso fue asombroso.

- _Fei_ _chang gan xie_ (Muchas gracias) Sesshomaru san – respondió Hinagueshi que retomaba un poco el aliento – se ve bien Rin chan.

- Si Hinagueshi san, este baile tiene mucho espíritu y la letra es tan bella, no puedo creer que usted la haya hecho.

- Muchas gracias Rin chan.

- Bien creo que es todo por ahora, si no les molesta muchachos yo debo seguir marcando algunos movimientos, solo quería saber si la música estaba bien, por que no siguen ustedes en su paseo mientras yo hago esto.

- Pero nosotros… - quiso decir Rin.

- Por favor Sesshomaru san, a mi haría un gran favor si acompaña a mi joven dama, me da mucha pena que la tenga aquí en este momento que no la necesito¿me haría ese enorme favor?

- Yo – dijo y volteo a ver algo sonrojado a la chica – si, sería un placer, solo si Rin san, así lo desea también.

Rin volteo a ver a ver a la joven geisha que solo la miro cómplicemente, Rin no podía ocultar el placer que le producía estar con esa persona, e Hinagueshi lo sabía. La joven geisha casi la animo a aceptar con la mirada.

- Si, me gustaría – dijo tímidamente.

- Muy bien, por favor vayan y diviértanse.

- Hinagueshi sama – la llamo Sesshomaru antes de que se fuera – _wo_… (yo…) – no se atrevía a decirlo delante de ella. – _Rin san… Rin_ _san wo hen xi huan ni. wo men ke yi jiao ge peng you ma?_ (Rin san… Rin san me gusta¿podemos empezar una amistad juntos?) - dijo de corrido con las mejillas rojas y la atenta mirad de rin.

- _Mei_ _you_ (claro que no) – dijo con seriedad la chica y miro al joven desconsolado y la chica a su lado con cara de interrogación y rió un poco - _Dang_ _ran le!_ (por supuesto!) – vio a Sesshomaru subir la mirada de nuevo con esperanza y rió un poco mas - _Bie_ _jin zhang, wo shi nao zhewan r de_ (tómalo con calma, solo bromeo…) _Qing_ _bu yao fan wo_ (por favor no te preocupes por mí) – dijo y vio a la chica que cada vez estaba mas desconcertada – pero creo que eso es algo que debes preguntarle a Rin chan no a mi, ella es libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

- Gracias Hinagueshi sama. – dijo y miro a su acompañante planeando, y luego a la joven geisha - La mandare a llamar cuando la comida sea servida¿esta bien Hinagueshi sama? – dijo el joven de cabellos plateados con gentileza.

- Me parece muy bien muchas gracias Sesshomaru san. – dijo la joven geisha con una leve inclinación.

- Con permiso entonces.

El joven extendió su brazo a la joven mientras Hinagueshi recogía la bolsa y guardaba el shamisen, los dos jóvenes se alejaron mientras ella los veía partir "no tiene nada de malo cumplir un sueño un día ¿no es así…? disfrútalo Rin chan, solo un día aunque sea vive con amor tu sueño" lanzo un suspiro y volvió a sus aposentos a seguir practicando tarareando su canción.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Por la tarde la casa entera era movimiento, los sirvientes iban de aquí para allá arreglando todo para la reunión en la casa, los invitados no tardaban en llegar y todo tenía que estar perfecto, músicos llegaron y se instalaron en el salón, las lámparas estaban limpias y con aceite nuevo todos los muebles limpiados con sobria pulcritud y el salón de la reunión había sido remodelado casi por completo, hileras de tatami nuevo fueron dispuestas, los zabutones fueron lavados y forrados nuevos, todos los sirvientes trabajaban como hormigas dentro de la casa. En la cocina los condimentos estaban dispersos en el aire, arroz, sal, azúcar, caramelo, currí, olor a pescado fresco y especias, el fideo recién preparado, todo en la casa era expectación para una reunión tan importante.

Fue en medio de toda esa actividad que los invitados principales llegaron, todos pasaron con Miroku a la sala principal mientras Inuyasha inspeccionaba los detalles de la celebración. Llego con el mayor de los sirvientes y este le informo que todo estaba listo.

- ¿E Hinagueshi sama? – dijo tratando de no sonar ansioso.

- Comieron con el amo Sesshomaru y después de eso han estado en su habitación, con su joven dama.

- Por favor – dijo y le extendió un par de cajas que venia cargando – has llegar esto a sus habitaciones.

- Si señor. – dijo el sirviente y le extendió las cajas a un sirviente que estaba pasando en ese momento – lleva esto a la casa de atrás.

- Si.

Inuyasha no dijo mas sabía que la vería esa noche, aunque hubiera agradecido poder pasar con ella ese primer día como mujer normal, ahora solo regresaría la geisha, hasta el día siguiente, retomo su rumbo y fue al salón principal con los inversionistas a seguir con los negocios.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Un goteo se escucho, el vapor se elevaba en la habitación de madera, el cabello marrón de la joven dentro de la bañera estaba recogido en lo alto. Se permitió un momento de calma en ese lugar mientras el agua caliente relajaba todo su cuerpo, pero la hora ya se acercaba y debía prepararse.

- Hinagueshi san. – llamo la jovencita a través de la puerta del baño.

- Dime Rin chan – dijo detrás aun de la puerta de el baño.

- Inuyasha sama ha enviado algo para usted.

Hinagueshi salio del agua las perlas del agua caliente quedaron suspendidas en su cuerpo desnudo y claro, tomo un albornoz, se seco el cuerpo con él y salio de la habitación, el vapor hizo una onda en la habitación principal y ella avanzo donde Rin cuidaba las cajas con la curiosidad comiéndola.

- Bien vamos a ver. – dijo animada.

Hinagueshi tomo como en la mañana la caja más pequeña y descubrió el contenido, lo saco para el placer de la pequeña, era un kimono en un intenso verde casi negro que venía gravado en grandes flores rojas en todo el kimono, era una pieza realmente elegante, un obi negro y cintas color dorado, Rin lo miro como si le hubieran robado el aliento, era la cosa mas hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

- Es… es… es para mi… - dijo casi sin poder articular palabras.

- Así es Rin chan, es para ti.

- Yo… yo… yo no puedo… no puedo creerlo.

- Pues créelo – dijo sacándolo y extendiéndolo, la jovencita toco la satinada tela del atuendo comprobando su suavidad, la seda lisa toco sus manos y ella se llevo una mano al pecho dejando el aire circular de nuevo. Hinagueshi tomo el kimono y lo puso en sus manos, la chica lo tomo con adoración. – me alegro que te guste.

Hinagueshi abrió la segunda caja y como en la anterior encontró una nota sobre papel china negro, la tomo y la leyó.

_Por que como dijiste tu misma, ser geisha es una parte de ti misma, de la mujer que nunca deja de ser solo una mujer, espero este sea digno de cubrir tu belleza, hermosa geisha roja._

_Con afecto _

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Hinagueshi descubrió el kimono y tuvo una cara similar a la de Rin, al verla Rin hecho un vistazo dentro de la caja.

- Kami sama – dijo al ver el kimono dentro de la caja – esto es tan hermoso Hinagueshi san.

- Lo se.

Este sin duda era el kimono más elegante que ella hubiera visto en su vida. Era una seda roja exquisita, casi la sintió deshacerse en sus manos cuando la saco, era un rojo intenso, pulcro, casi como carmín de labios, cremoso, casi apetecible, y como único adorno un dragón negro, que iba desde la espalda hasta el frente cuya boca abierta terminaba en el pecho justo sobre el corazón, las escamas eran marcas doradas trazadas sobre el dragón Hinagueshi recorrió las escamas y no tenía ningún duda de que eran hilos de oro. El obi negro con incrustaciones delicadas grabadas como hilos intrincados, color dorado, era pesado debido al peso del oro cosido a él, y largo, los grabados no eran solo en la cintura si no que caían hasta el piso, y las cintas color dorado, no pesaban tanto, pero las esquinas tintineaban con incrustaciones al final. Dentro había un par de abanicos largos color rojo y negro, eran más largos de lo normal, perfectos para la danza que había creado, y adornos para el pelo de oro, tintineantes cascabeles diminutos que penderían de su cabello.

- ¿Es oro verdad Hinagueshi san? – dijo asombrada.

- Creo que si Rin chan. – Hinagueshi miro el kimono una vez mas y la nota en la caja, olió el dulce aroma de la seda nueva y sonrió – bueno Rin chan debemos prepararnos.

- Si.

Y la verdadera transformación empezó…

Era complicado cuando solo era una jovencita la que la ayudaba pero Rin tenía una técnica excelente con respecto a los kimonos, Hinagueshi nunca se dejaba de asombrar de lo bien que lo hacia, ajusto primero un corset muy ceñido en su cintura y puso una bata blanca sencilla que era la bata para maquillarse. Dejo a Rin para que pudiera vestirse ella misma mientras el complicado proceso del maquillaje empezaba.

Saco una caja de madera labrada donde guardaba su maquillaje, abrió la caja y empezó a sacar cajas mas pequeñas de adentro, un espejo estaba pegado en la tapa superior de la caja, lo primero era la base blanca de taco de arroz, había oído decir que los maquillajes de China eran mejores, pero el primer día que Kaede sama, le había llevado uno se había negado a usarlo, el aroma de la pasta blanca olía casi a veneno así que no usaría algo así en su piel. Así que tomo un pincel con forma de abanico y puso algunas gotas de perfume en el talco blanco, lo removió un momento hasta que se hizo una pasta aromática y firme y la embarro en el pincel. El primer trazo fue en los bordes de sus labios, cubriendo de la pasta todo el contorno en sus labios, terminado extendió el maquillaje haciendo algunos gestos para asegurarse que no se marcarían líneas ente sus expresiones y después extendió la pasta de arroz por todo su rostro, dando delicadas pinceladas, firmes y siguiendo una tras otra, sin dejar lugares vacíos o líneas, así por todo su rostro y todo su cuello, el trazo mas complicado era el del cuello, llegar hasta la raíz del cabello, lo que ella había era hacer un semi circulo sobre el borde del kimono, así, de ese modo, el cuello entero quedaba al descubierto redondeado por lo blanco de la suave pasta de arroz, y descendía un poco sobre sus hombros, dando la ilusión de que podían ver a través del cuello del kimono solo su cuello. Después tomo una brocha ancha y destapo otro tarro de talco de arroz que esta tez tomo y expandió por su rostro seco cubriendo con una segunda capa todo el maquillaje anterior. Ahora solo era su rostro completamente cubierto de blanco a excepción de sus labios y sus ojos, tomo entonces una pequeña lámpara y la puso a su lado, tomo un pedazo de carbonilo negro y lo puso en la flama, este se calentó hasta dejar caer un par de gotas derretidas sobre el aceite y ella lo tomo, caliente como estaba marco con precisión sus cejas que quedaron completamente negras y bien delineadas, era un poco doloroso, pero el efecto que causaba era hermoso, volvió a calentar la barra de carboncillo y la calentó, esta vez no tanto y marco una línea bajo sus parpados y sobre ellos, un circulo de negro trazo sus ojos dándole una profundidad mayor y sus ojos castaños se volvieron negros, después de esto, guardo el carboncillo y saco un pequeño estuche con pinturas de colores, tomo un pincel no muy grueso y tomo la pase de un maquillaje negro, tenía un toque brillante que había conseguido al guardar un tiempo los maquillajes en conchas de mar robándoles su nácar, marco el negro por sus parpados dándole un aspecto brillante, seductor, y místico, sonrió para si misma en el espejo al darse cuanta que lucia casi como una antigua hechicera.

Con eso termino toda la fase del maquillaje.

Después de eso, fue donde la jovencita en el otro cuarto y descubrió con agrado que estaba lista, el kimono lucia hermoso en ella y la sonrisa que la engalanaba no podía competir con nada.

- Hinagueshi san… - dijo la joven al verla preparada así, la sorprendió, era un maquillaje algo extravagante.

- Luce mal – pregunto.

- No, al contrario luce hermoso, - dijo sin poder contenerlo - pero se ve tan extravagante.

- Un maquillaje extravagante para un kimono extravagante creo que es justo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno tenía razón así que la joven sonrió y siguió con su arreglo, seguía una de las partes mas complicadas del arreglo, el colocar el kimono, lo primero era alisarlo lo mejor posible, cuando era un kimono nuevo debías estudiarlo para saber como se vería puesto y como destacar los grabados que tuviera, era como armar una pintura al plegarla y estudiar también el efecto de la caída de la tela y la textura, este era complicado, los hilos de oro podían rasgar con facilidad la tela por ello debía colocarse con exactitud. Así primero iba un forro de gasa delgado sobre el cual iba un fondo, color negro que destacaba sobre el kimono, tenía que destacar sobre los bordes de adelante al caminar y cuidar que estuviera bien puesto desde el cuello, el borde abarcaba solo las primeras dos vértebras donde terminaba el maquillaje antes puesto. Este primer kimono debía colocarse ajustado para que no abultara sobre la figura que marcaría el kimono exterior, se ajustaba con diferentes cuerdas alrededor de la cintura una vez terminado de colocarse venia el kimono exterior. Rin fue muy cuidadosa al poner este kimono cuidando de que no se rasgara de ningún lugar con los hilos de oro, lo ajusto con una veintena de cintas que se ponían bajo el obi para que el kimono no se moviera de lugar en ningún momento, al colocar el obi, el obi era bastante largo y tenía una enorme técnica al ponerlo, Hinagueshi lo sostuvo con las manos sobre su estomago mientras Rin con esfuerzo empezaba el moño del kimono que le llevo varios minutos para poder completarlo, las largas puntas descendían después por su espalda, los destellos dorados brillaron con la luz del ocaso a su espalda, cuando se miro completamente arreglada en el espejo de la habitación, jamás se sintió mas bella en toda su vida y casi quiso llorar, los brillos dorados centelleaban con la luz del sol. El rojo fulgurante que se movía casi como si fuera irreal y el dragón mirando con sus ojos dorados su propio reflejo en el espejo, solo faltaba el ultimo detalle, recogió su cabello entero en alto, y lo acomodo en un cómodo peinado, algunas hebras quedaron regadas en su cuello y acabado puso los adornos que tintinearon al ser colocados. Terminado esto tomo un lápiz de labios y marco un rojo tan intenso como el de su kimono y marco sus labios, este era el último paso, después de marcar sus labios de sangre, ella era una geisha completa.

- Hinagueshi san, se ve tan hermosa. – dijo con profunda admiración la joven que la miraba.

- Gracias Rin chan, - dijo con un atisbo de orgullo y le dijo - tú también te vez hermosa.

- Gracias.

- Creo que ya es hora de ir al salón, los invitados ya deben haber llegado.

- Si

Diciendo esto Rin cogíó la bolsa del shamisen y guardándolo, Hinagueshi tomo los pañuelos y entonces recordó algo.

- Rin chan puedes esperarme afuera enseguida salgo

- Si Hinagueshi san, la espero.

Así la jovencita salía de la casa, y ella fue a donde estaba sus estuches de maquillaje, tomo un tarro y lo abrió, el viejo guardapelo plateado estaba allí, lo tomó y lo ató a una de las cintas de su obi y así salio de la casa.

La noche ya se había instaurado en el cielo cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, la luz de las lámparas encendidas en toda la casa enfrentaban con existo a la noche de luna nueva.

De pronto la casa se lleno de silencio, solo un par de pisadas, se escucharon en un corredor, se oyó un traste caer al piso fuera del salón principal. Todos atendieron al sonido, entonces la puerta de el salón principal de abrió, primero una jovencita bella de un kimono color verde entro, una mirada dorada quedo prendada de ella en se momento, pero no tuvo tiempo para responderla, se inclino junto a la puerta y saludo con educación, después todos se quedaron viendo la puerta del salón, a mas de uno se le fue el aliento al ver entrar a la mujer al salón, sus ojos negros su pequeña boca roja en medio del brillo que el oro le regalaba, una mirada dorada quedo fija en la bella mujer que entro al salón y se inclino en el piso. Mas de uno tuvo el impulso de no dejarla, el pensamiento de que tan bella mujer no debía inclinarse ante ellos hizo eco en sus cabezas, la vieron inclinarse, suaves hebras de cabello en torno a su rostro tintineantes, sus labios rojos como sangre en medio del blanco de su piel, sus ojos místicos, exóticos en demasía, casi irreales. Es que acaso esa mujer era real, su voz la delato.

- Buenas noches a todos – el tono almendrado y aperlado de su voz sonó como un hechizo por todo el salón – mi nombre es Hinagueshi san – levanto su rostro del piso y miro con sus ojos negros llenos de misterio y de seguridad – soy la geisha roja, es un placer conocerlos.

Fin de capitulo 8

15 de octubre de 2006

10: 06 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: cielos, esto sigue caminando, que dijeron ya la va a descubrir pues nooooo, les aseguro que va a ser mucho mas emocionante cuando finalmente la descubra jeje.

Bueno, debo decir que este capitulo estaba planeado ir todo junto en una segunda parte pero cuando vi que ya tenía cerca de 25 paginas y los detalles debían seguir pues dije, es demasiado va a ser muy denso y decido dividirlo en tres, cielos a este paso no voy a terminar nunca jeje pero que conté que lo estoy haciendo por ustedes para que o sientan cada capitulo tan cargado.

La canción aquí es un ending de Ranma ½ que se llama casualmente Hinagueshi que me lo pasaron las dos autoras sakura y freya que hacen forman el grupo de We-love-kappei-sama gracias por la ayuda chicas.

Una aclaracion mas, ustedes diran, que paso con los picos en su nuca, o con su cabello encerado, pues no, como lo dije antes Hinagueshi vendria siendo una de las primeras geishas de la historia en el periodo, Edo, para los que quieran darse una idea del periodo edo Samurai Champloo es un muy bien ejemplo y estas no eran tan refinadas com las de la epoca actual, comparandola con Sayuri nada que ver por ello no esperan verlas iguales, solo para dejarlo bien remarcado.

Wow, pues me llegaron mas de los que imaginaba, imaginen mi sorpresa al venir a ver y ver 10 reviews más de los que me imaginaba, me lleno de alegría.

Por ello y para no dejarlos con la curiosidad, he venido a actualizar más temprano, y adelantare la próxima actualización, a ver si no me meto en problemas, pues solo tengo dos capítulos de respaldo así que si me atraso en la actualización, no se molesten.

**kagome-kitty:** (del 8 al 1) wow, me alegro mucho verte por aquí de nuevo, ya decía yo que de las personas que yo consideraba ya mis lectoras alguien faltaba, me alegra tanto que la historia te este gustando, pase a darme una vuelta sobre lo que dijiste de tus favoritos y me quede fascinada que me dejara guardada entre dos autoras que yo creo que son algunas de las mejores de la sección de Inuyasha, a Any y a Lady, muchas gracias por ponerme en tan agradable estatus, y por poner todas mis series de Inuyasha en tus favoritos, es un placer.

Oh por lo de Kikyou, no te preocupes, en realidad no tiene un papel muy activo aquí, como viste, en realidad ella no es la que esta muy ansiosa por casarse con inu (ah pero que boba, como no querer a ese adonis ) por lo que dijiste de Kouga, tu si que piensas como yo, pero a partir del capitulo diez la historia da un giro completo, que va a sorprenderte, solo espera que llegue y ya veras que planes tengo con Kouga… y créeme no hay manera de comparar mi histeria es muy mía jeje.

Nneeeeeeee el dinero no es problema, imagina que es tan rico como Donald Trump jajajajaja

Oh yo también alucino a Sesshomaru de esta edad, oh solo debes esperar a ver la escena de Rin y Sesshomaru vas a quedar alucinada, es preciosa, a mi me gusto mucho pues no es fácil meter en situaciones románticas a Rin chan y Sesshomaru, y aquí salio tan natural.

Sobre lo de la virginidad de Kagome, si tengo planeado hacer una escena de ese momento, pero mas adelante, ya será en la parte donde ella empieza a recuperar su recuerdos y falta un poquito para eso, se que va a fascinarte solo téngame un poco de paciencia y no, Naraku no va a aparecer en esta historia, había planeado un papel para el pero muy tortuosos y al nacer una idea mejor lo deje por fuera, yo si que lo odio.

Bueno creo que es todo por ahora jeje, gracias por todos tus reviews, eres un amor.

**Zorion:** Toma, mala por spoilers, oh no te apures, no es así como pasa en al serie, es muy distinto, solo el dialogo es muy parecido, espero y la veas pronto, es mi parte favorito, pero mejor date prisa pues tengo planeadas algunas escenas mas de estas, gracias por el review

**Ninde Black:** verdad que es lindo en verdad a mi me fascino también en el momento de hacerlo, es una dulzura de chico, y tan caballeroso, me fascina cuando le dice Rin sama, hasta yo me hubiera sentido rara jeje, lamentablemente el papel de Miroku es muy breve, no tenía contemplada esta pareja en la historia, pero prometo que en la próxima historia que haga esta vez voy a destacarla, gracias por el review.

PD. Me a gusto que mi misión al escribir se haga realidad, regalarles un segundo de felicidad.

**Fel:** oh vamos, tú eres igual a Be te atraen los chicos malos, recupérate tata Mei

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** Fluffy??? Supongo que te refieres se Sesshomaru jeje nunca había oído que lo llamaran así jaja, si el lo supiera, en el caso que fuera real y lo supiera me quedaba sin una lectora menos jajaja, quiero darte las gracias por la canción para este capitulo, me hubiera costado trabajo poder encontrarla y traducirla y 33 33 33, gracias por el review

**Serena tsukino chiba**: bueno ya, dejare que tu te viajes en tus especulaciones y yo en las mías, es muy divertido no jajaja, mejor que los porros de Tallin oh cielos debo dejar de ver South Park como viste este encuentro cercano en el capitulo, si solo se hubiera decidido a ir a vela y Miroku no lo hubiera detenido, pero no, aun es muy pronto para eso, aun deben pasar algunas cosas mas gracias por el review

**Sweet-love-dream:** verdad que es adorable, solo de imaginarlo de joven es ahaaaa es una dulzura. gracias por el review

**Dark Lillie:** bueno mi fic tiene también sus notas de drama, pero supongo que la diferencia la hace que esto es más ficción, aunque trato de hacerlo lo mas real posible, espero verte por aquí a menudo para leer mi historia será siempre un placer verte por aquí gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan:** justamente ese fue el propósito del kimono rosado, que ella tuviera algo con lo que solo luciera como una mujer, y el propósito de este que vistió para la reunión, que debo decir es uno de mis favoritos luce tan bello en mi imaginación, y debes esterar ver el de… oh es una sorpresa espero y este capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Shadow:** aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero y te guste mucho, me esforcé mucho en poner las descripciones del kimono y el maquillaje y todo para que pudieran tener una imagen muy clara de cómo se pinta y se ve ella, el color negro me agrado mucho desde que vi pintada así a una modelo de un perfume muy caro por la TV, cuando al vi sabia que este maquillaje debía llevar Hinagueshi, espero que te guste este capitulo gracias por el review

**Mai:** pues tendrás que esperar pero estoy segura que te va a fascinar cuando se descubra el misterio de la virginidad de Kagome, a mi me emociona solo de pensar en llegar a esa aparte, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Didi:** muchas gracias por tu cometario suma otros 5 puntos en mi saco de ego jeje, espero y la actualización te haya gustado y haya logrado que imaginaran bien el aspecto de Hinagueshi, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** como vez, me gustan este tipo de encuentros donde parece que están muy cerca de verse pero no pasa, los deja a todos con ganas de darse topes en la mesa, jeje al menos a mi si me pasa cuando leo o veo una de esas escenas jeje, te gusta el kimono rojo, oh es uno de mis favoritos este y el que sigue, espero y haber podido lograr que tuvieran una idea completa de la apariencia de Kagome esa noche, es en la que como geisha mas bella se ve a mi parecer.

Con respecto a lo de la escena de el sueño, la única pena es que… justo cuando esto pasa la "#$$"#$& de Kikyou debe asomar su polvoroso rostro, oh como deteste eso, pero bueno, ya me desahogue. Haré algún par de escenas mas de estas en la serie, tengo planeada una como al de la de el final del capitulo de Yinenyi, veremos como queda, gracias por el review

Bueno sin mas que decir por ahora me despido, nos vemos pronto con la tercera parte de alas rojas, gracias por toda su atencion.

_**¿me dejas un review antes de irte?, me haria muy feliz si me dijeras si te ha gustado mi historia.**_

_**Shian Shen.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	10. Capitulo 9: Alas Rojas Parte 3 y Final

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 8:**_

_**Alas rojas.**_

_**Parte tres**_

La luna no estaba a su cabeza esa noche, solo las delicadas estrellas iluminaban sus pasos, pero no era importante ahora, había salido del salón principal una vez que el baile había terminado, había sido un existo rotundo, los invitados había visto moverse a la joven geisha como si fuera una conjuro mágico que no les permitió centrar su atención en nada mas, una amapola roja bailando en medio del salón sin mas, los negocios había sido cerrado con existo, los invitados se sentían tan complacidos por la hospitalidad del amo de la casa que no había negado en ningún momento el placer que les produciría aliarse en negocios con él.

Su trabajo por tanto había sido terminado, la reunión seguiría dentro de la casa como tantas otras reuniones, pero ella ya no hacia falta allí. Llego a la puerta de la casa donde estaban quedándose a dormir y entro para prender una luz, ilumino levemente su espacio, se quito los _geta_ y se descalzo los _tabi_ dejando sus pies descalzos y tomo la pequeña lámpara para acercarse al lago artificial cerca de la casa, una vez en la orilla recogió las puntas del kimono, casi lo pensó al sentarse era tan delicado, pero lo hizo, lo fresco del agua le calo hasta las orejas y rió para ella misma.

Mañana partirían de nuevo, había sido un día tan especial, ese día había sido como si fuera una persona tan diferente, la chica que sus padres había dejado abandonada estaba tan atrás, la sirviente en la casa de Okasama había estado tan alejada durante todo el día al verse en los ojos del joven amo de la casa. Sabía que no valía la pena volar tan alto, pero como había dicho Hinagueshi san ese día, solo un día, por que no solo soñar un día, a veces cuando uno no hacia algo que deseaba mucho y después miraba al pasado reclamando no haberlo hecho causa mucho mas pesar que solo tener valor y hacerlo, ella había sido una joven dama, había escuchado como en la mansión asi la llamaban, un par de veces, la joven dama de Hinagueshi, no la sirviente, ni la chica del shamisen, la dama de Hinagueshi, había algo verdaderamente bueno en eso.

Un ruido la distrajo, volteo a ver que era y vio una luz venir acercándose, una lámpara con el símbolo del fuero escrita sobre la pantalla se acercaba, cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver quien era y sintió un calor súbito en sus mejillas.

- Algo me dijo que la encontraría aquí Rin san. – dijo el joven de cabello plateado detrás de la luz amarilla.

- Sesshomaru san…

El joven llego a su lado y acomodo la lámpara en un gancho en uno de los postes de la casa de invitados, y se sentó a su lado recogiendo sus piernas mientras ella no se había movido de su lugar, un pez había pasado tocándola con su aleta en un pie.

- ¿No le gustan las fiestas? – pregunto con suavidad.

- Bueno… - dijo bajando la mirada y vio el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua – no mucho en realidad, no es mi espacio.

- Esperaba que al menos conmigo se sintiera a gusto en ella.

- No es por usted le aseguro yo me siento muy bien a su…– dijo apresurada y luego se tapo la boca.

- No se apenes Rin san, yo también me siento muy a gusto a su lado – dijo el joven calidamente.

Rin no pudo voltear a verlo, era tan dulce, nadie en toda su vida había sido tan dulce con ella, era tan extraño, calidamente extraño.

- Mi hermano dijo que se irán mañana. – retomo el joven con cierto pesar en su voz.

- Si, - respondió casi con el mismo tono la joven - el contrato de Hinagueshi san era solo por 5 días no podemos tardar mas o Okasama pegaría el grito en el cielo, es muy estricta.

- ¿Tú serás una geisha también? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- No. – se apresuro a decir.

- ¿Por que…? – volvió a preguntar el joven de fulgurantes ojos dorados.

Rin subió su mirada y aun en la oscuridad Sesshomaru noto que se llenaba de tristeza y como ella se movió un poco para alejarse de él.

- Yo… no puedo ser geisha, solo… no puedo. – dijo sin poder responder, no quería que el joven que tanto admiraba ella ahora, le tuviera lastima por lo que le había pasado, quería seguir siendo solo una dama delante de sus ojos y no una pobre chiquilla mancillada por un canalla sin rostro – hay ciertos requisitos que una geisha debe de tener para poder ser una autentica geisha y yo no los tengo.

- ¿Como cuales? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Solo… - "debe ser doncella" dijo solo para si, no sería capaz de decir nunca eso delante de el joven de cabello plateado, así que busco una explicación - debe ser muy hermosa, no solo linda o bonita, si no hermosa, como Hinagueshi san, que pueda detener el movimiento de un cuarto entero solo con su presencia, solo algunas mujeres pueden hacer eso, y ellas solo pueden ser geisha, yo no soy de ese tipo.

- En eso te equivocas – dijo suavemente y ella lo volteo a ver, el reflejo de sus ojos marrones brillo en medio de la noche como una estrella – tú detendrías el movimiento de un cuarto entero si yo estuviera dentro de él.

Rin se sonrojo con tanta fuerza que creyó que le saldría sangre por la nariz en cualquier momento. El joven a su lado la miro, no sabía como se llamaba aun lo que sentía, no lo había sentido nunca en su vida, nunca había puesto sus ojos en otra joven y sentía como su corazón saltaba de alegría ante la visión de sus ojos marrones y se apagaba al saber que se marchaba.

- Pero sabe Rin chan – dijo el joven mirando el cielo y dándole espacio a la joven para recuperar la compostura – me alegro de algún modo que no vaya a ser una geisha.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto quedamente.

- Por que eso significaría que muchos la mirarían – dijo y la jovencita lo volteo a ver, el rubor aun adornaba sus mejillas – y una mujer hermosa debe decidir quien quiere que la mire.

Todo pasó tan lento y tan delicadamente que casi no lo noto, la mano delgada y alba del joven amo de la mansión se posó sobre su mejilla y sintió el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca, tan maravillosamente cerca que la hizo estremecer, este calor, este calor y esta sensación le eran tan desconocidas, tan completamente anónimas.

- Y quien la toque… - dijo casi sin voz mirando como la joven delante de él empezaba a temblar, casi lo mismo le ocurría a él… ¿Qué era esto?

Su corazón corría a galope al hacer contacto con la delicada piel de la joven de ojos chocolate que lo miraba con intensidad escondida, paso delicadamente la mano por su mejilla y la posó sobre su barbilla, tan suave, tan delicada piel en las yemas de sus dedos. La joven entera era delicadeza, bebió la imagen de la joven de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate, con la mirada velada como bebiendo un exquisito vino que solo probaría una vez.

Rin cerro los ojos ante lo que siguió, su corazón se detuvo cuando los suaves labios del joven de ojos dorados se posaron de forma delicada, profundamente casta sobre los suyos, el calor del cuerpo cercano la embriago, el aroma a sauce y a noche le lleno el alma y supo que ese momento decidía toda su vida entera. Fue rápido y lento, todo al mismo tiempo solo supo que después de eso, los ojos llenos de emociones del joven amo de la casa la miraban, esos dos mares de fuego quedaron grabados en su mente, brillantes en medio de la oscuridad.

Si un primer beso debía preservarse para siempre en el alma, la joven de ojos color chocolate sabía que este sería así aunque ella no lo quisiera. La sensación de estar en un paraíso, el sonido del agua cayendo en un goteo, el aroma de los neufrates atraído por la suave brisa, la luz delicada de la lámpara no lejana, y mas él, este joven perfecto príncipe que tenía su mirada sobre ella con un sentimiento regado en sus ojos que ella no supo interpretar pero que sin en cambio nunca olvidaría… este sería sin duda un recuerdo imborrable.

Cuando la joven le regalo la mirada de nuevo, lo supo, no importaba si se iba lejos, no importaba si tenía que recorrer el mundo, ella era algo especial, y como algo único no la dejaría perderse de él, eso era lo único seguro, así si se iba mañana, él tenía la seguridad de que la volvería a ver.

- Y mas – dijo como si terminara una antigua charla, Rin casi se sintió confundida, había perdido el hilo total de su conversación – por que si no lo es, algún día se que la podré volver a ver.

- Se… Sesshomaru san. – escapo de su boca.

No le dio tiempo para agregar nada mas, se levanto dejando a la joven con los pies aun en el lago, recogió de nuevo la lámpara y se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

- _Zuo_ _ge hao meng_ (buenas noches) Rin san – se despidió.

- _Zuo_… _ge hao meng_ – repitió despacio esperando no equivocarse. – Sesshomaru san

El joven hizo una reverencia y empezó a retirase, ella de nuevo lo siguió hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de esa luna nueva, nunca lo olvidaría, nunca olvidaría ese momento, si toda su vida pudiera reducirse a un solo instante escogería ese por sobre todos, ella en un punto de su vida había sido amada, la dulzura la había tocado, había sido hermosa y mujer delante de otros ojos. Una lágrima callo por su mejilla derecha y descendió hasta mojar la tela verde de su kimono, la felicidad y la tristeza se hicieron uno, la felicidad de haber sido amada un día de su vida y atreverse a amar, solo un día, un solo día que podía revivir una y otra vez en su memoria si lo necesitaba para los días mas negros, la tristeza de haber tocado al amor en persona para perderlo.

Limpio una lagrimas mas, y suspiro despacio "_Algún día se que la podré volver a ver_" ¿habría querido decir lo que había dicho, sonrió después de eso y limpio su cara, que mas quedaba que la esperanza, si podía vivir con esa esperanza en el ultimo rincón de su corazón acompañando ese bello recuerdo viviría sin duda feliz.

Se levanto y limpio el polvo del kimono, apago la lámpara y camino a la casa a descansar.

Este podía ser en la historia el primer cuento de cenicienta, de aquí podían nacer todas las _cinderellas_ de la historia, la historia de amor que había durado solo un día, se había consumado una noche y justo cuando el día se dividía en dos, cuando dio la media noche la historia se termino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche era tan oscura, solo un atisbo de luz se había colado por la ventana cuando un guardia había pasado con una lámpara en su recorrido por toda la mansión, el sueño no la atrapaba de nuevo, se quedo mirando los dibujos intrincados que cubrían la cama, la delgada gasa bordada con detalles del campo y agricultores era lo que veía pero no era lo que pensaba en realidad, solo un pensamiento estaba en su mente, ese pensamiento tenía un nombre…

Inuyasha Taisho…

"Los sueños se terminan Hinagueshi" ella lo sabía, no había esperado que eso durara en realidad, sabía que ella había terminado su cometido y que en dos días mas estaría de regreso en la okiya y todo volvería a ser como antes, había probado un trozo de libertad y había sido tan bueno, pero ahora… ¿por que le afligía, ella lo sabía, desde un principio ella había sabido que solo era probar un trozo de cielo y volver a la tierra.

Se llevo una mano al pecho y palpo el camafeo en su pecho. Se sentía, tal y como si hubiera pronto recuperado algo importante y vital, como si hubiera recuperado algo largamente perdido y ahora volviera a perderlo por propia voluntad, eso era lo que molestaba, que se sentía como si renunciara a ello mas que perderlo, pero no puedes perder nada que no es tuyo ¿cierto? Esos días había sido un regalo con un limite de tiempo, nada de ese espacio era suyo, solo había sido prestado por un par de días, nada mas.

Se levanto y corrió la gasa de la cama, prendió una vela, miro hacia fuera un guardia camino afuera de la casa y ella siguió el haz de luz hasta que se perdió de su vista. Salio de la cama en la oscuridad, se asomo a la habitación de Rin primero y vio entre las sombras a la joven dormida profundamente en la cama, las cortinas aun sujetas a los postes, ella desato las correas que las sostenían y dejo que la gasa adornada con detalles de flores rosadas escondiera a la jovencita durmiente.

Regreso a su cuarto y se sentó en un sillón, sabía que no consiliaria el sueño.

Busco en medio de la oscuridad y vio el kimono colgado en una percha y a su lado la bolsa que tenía el shamisen y los abanicos y tomo la bolsa del shamisen y saco el instrumento y los abanicos tomo una bolsa mas sencilla y metió el instrumento de nuevo, se acerco a un candelabro y saco la vela roja de él, tomo una cerilla y la encendió la minúscula luz de la vela ilumino el cuarto con la vela en la mano y la bolsa colgada del brazo salio de la habitación.

Camino silenciosa por el jardín, había un suave rumor a relámpagos a lo lejos y una brisa fría había llegado con el avance de la noche, camino hasta llegar a la entrada para entrar a la casa, había un guardia dormido en la puerta trasera y paso a su lado silenciosa como un fantasma, camino por los pasillos directo al salón donde había ocurrido toda la fiesta.

Al entrar la visión del salón era otra, los tatamis nuevos y frescos en el piso, color de rojo, no sabía como había conseguido hacerlos de ese color, pero parecían tan propios para ella, era como él hubiera decorado todo el salón para ella, el ventanal que daba hacia afuera donde apenas llegaba un destello de luz de alguna lampara lejana, y la pared del fondo, un hermoso mural recién hecho, el aroma pesado de la pintura recién preparada aun persistía, un gran dragón negro con escamas doradas, se había sentido tan parte de ese lugar al entrar, como si toda la habitación hubiera sido moldeada solo para ella y así era, los zabutones pilados en una esquina, vació y amplio, oscuro, camino en medio del salón vació rodeada solo por la oscuridad y la luz de la vela en su mano, no había luz, la luna no estaba esa noche en el cielo, el salón era otro el que había brillado de esplendor y sonido en la reunión y este, solitario, limpio, tranquilo, este le gusto mucho mas que el otro. Tomo un zabuton y se sentó en el piso a la mitad de la gran habitación, mirando hacia fuera, miro el cielo, las pesadas nubes de tormenta se acercaban, se quedo allí hasta que empezó, a llover.

La lluvia le trajo a la memoria la canción que se había negado a cantar esa noche, por dentro sabía que estaba repleta de significados, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de cantar esa canción, de no dejar los ecos de esa tonada en ese lugar, su pieza, de ese escenario que sabía quedaría en esa casa cargado de su presencia, cargado de esa sensación maravillosa de ser observada, de ser observada por Inuyasha.

Saco el shamisen de la bolsa, lo armo y lo afino en silencio, solo necesitaba hacer vibrar las cuerdas con sus dedos para saber cuando el sonido que ella deseaba saldría de él.

Pero no era la música, en realidad sabía que quizás el shamisen no era el sonido que buscaba solo la canción, abrió sus labios y dejo las palabras escapar mientras rasgaba las cuerdas del instrumento bajo el mandato del instinto.

_**Ame ni nureta hoho wa**_

_La húmeda lluvia llego_

**_Namida_** **_no nioi ga shita_**

_Olía a lágrimas_

Cual gentil, cuan sensible eran las palabras acompasadas por el sonido del shamisen y las gotas de lluvia, era un eco maravilloso, el rumor de las gotas de lluvia aplastándose en el tejado escondiendo y acompañando su voz.

Cuantas lagrimas, había derramado en 5 años, cuanto dolor que quedaba tan lejos hoy, tanto como la lluvia sobre su cabeza, parecía ahora tan lejano, tan imperceptible, la sensación de soledad que había tenido toda su vida, la soledad rodeada de gente que te mira pero no te percibe, y todo de pronto se había acabado…

**_Yasashii_** **_manazashi no tabibito_**

_Con un viajero de la mirada apacible_

Era un arma de doble filo pero lo sabía, esa soledad esa sensación de vació había terminado desde la primera vez que vio los ojos dorados de Inuyasha Taisho, toda su vida había girado desde ese momento en torno a esos ojos a la ansiedad que se cosía por dentro cada vez que lo veía, la ansiedad que la siguiera mirando con esos ojos apacibles, que solo ella fuera la victima de esa mirada cargada de sueños y de adoración real, no la robada, la entregada por libre voluntad, la que nace del alma y que pasa a través de los sentidos la que pocos poseen, la que tenía solo él hasta ese día, la que nunca la había visto, nunca jamás había tomado algo que no le había sido entregado anteriormente, solo de él.

Cerraba los ojos y las doradas orbes del joven Inuyasha Taisho estaban en ella, era la sensación mas calida y mas familiar que había tenido nunca, había algo en su mirada, algo que iba mucho mas allá de los pocos días de conocerlo, algo que no había solo nacido, si no que había renacido al ver los ojos ámbares de Inuyasha Taisho.

**_Shizuka_** **_ni hibiiteru_**

_La nostálgica música_

**_Natsukashii_** **_ongaku_**

_Que resonaba suavemente_

Los pasos de una persona resonaban en el pasillo principal. No sabía que era, solo sabía que algo lo había despertado, una presencia poderosa, ansiada, extrañada, la presencia que lo acompañaba veces en sueños parecía vagar por la casa, la música suave la hacia flotar en el aire y la siguió, conocía esta casa bien, no había vivido mucho en ella pero era capaz de caminar por ella a oscuras sin dificultad, la música lo llamaba y entonces escucho la voz, era inconfundible, su mente no asocio, por algún motivo no asocio que la voz y la presencia se pertenecían, una vez escucho la voz solo una persona salto a su conciencia y fue en su busca.

Hinagueshi…

La voz delicada casi angelical lo levo a las puertas semi abiertas del salón principal, una delgada luz estaba dentro del enorme salón, miro por la puerta entre abierta y allí estaba ella. La joven mujer que sostenía el shamisen en sus manos, y miraba el cielo mientras cantaba, vestida solo en un sencillo kimono blanco para dormir, su cabello marrón cayendo por su hombro izquierdo, sus facciones semi escondidas por la oscuridad, solo distinguía parte de un brillo en sus ojos, sentada de una forma tan delicada sobre un zabuton, su kimono blanco resaltaba como la nieve en medio de la oscuridad, como un copo de nieve cuando cae la primera tormenta, solitario en medio de las piedras oscuras sus manos albas posadas sobre el instrumento y sus piernas emergiendo de su kimono, demasiado arriba, demasiado descubiertas, demasiado inocentemente provocativas, allí no halló a la geisha como lo había pensado, allí solo estaba.. Hinagueshi… o mejor dicho, la mujer que vivía sin nombre encerrada en Hinagueshi, emergiendo en la voz de la cantante sentada en el piso, no pudo perturbarla, no por que no lo deseara si no por que no se pudo mover, la música flotando en el aire a su alrededor lo tenía como hechizado, sus pies se negaron a moverse a perturbar el santuario de esa bella tenyou así que se quedo allí observando a la joven mujer cuya voz era la cosa mas bella que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo.

**_Omoidasenai_** **_kioku_**

_Vago entre memorias_

_**Samayou**_

_Que no puedo recordar_

Hinagueshi se entrego por completo a los semi recuerdos que evocaba su canción, deseo con tanta pasión tener un recuerdo, solo uno para poder evocar y reconocerse, pero no hallaba nada que no fueran sensaciones, solo sentimientos de vació y de perdida, no había nada mas aparte de las ultimas sensaciones que guardo antes de que su cabeza quedara vacía, si solo supiera quien era ella, si solo tuviera la menor esperanza de que era una mujer digna para Inuyasha, lo deseaba con tanto afán ahora¿por que no antes¿por que no había deseado esto antes?

Inuyasha vio a la joven escondida en las sombras con cierta fascinación, se concentro en la voz que hacia emerger de su pecho las memorias mas tristes, memorias que se negaba a abandonar, memorias que lo perseguían, en cada lugar, en sus memorias, en sus sueños, en sus fantasías.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El amanecer bañaba el lugar, una lluvia fría bañaba esa mañana la habitación donde los dos se encontraban, ella tenía los ojos rojos, el joven sostuvo sus mejillas y limpio sus lágrimas.

- Promete que volverás Inuyasha – decía la joven de ojos castaños, la pasión en su voz, la desesperación se escapaba sin poderlo evitar.

- Lo prometo Kagome – dijo sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza y con total convicción en sus palabras.

- Debes saber que yo te estaré esperando Inuyasha, nunca dejare de esperarte, si es necesario – las lagrimas bajaban copiosas por sus ojos – mas allá de la muerte.

- No digas eso, nada malo va pasarme, voy a volver a ti sea como sea. – dijo y le dedico una sonrisa forzada – no soy tan débil después de todo¿cierto?

Levanto su rostro en sus manos y puso un beso intenso en su frente, ella sollozo mas fuerte.

- Kagome, nuestra unión es inquebrantable desde hoy en adelante, nada, nos podrá separar, solo la muerte y no se lo permitiré.

- Inuyasha… - Si la muerte se lo arrebataba sabía que iría tras él, era lo único que sabía pero no se atrevió a decírselo. - _Wo_ _hai ni_ (te amo)

- _Wo_ _hai ni_.

Acerco su rostro a ella y sintió las lagrimas calientes bajar por sus propias mejillas, acerco su boca y la robo en un beso, exigente, vehemente y doloroso al mismo tiempo, tenía que llevarse ese momento con él, la visión de la amada joven de ojos castaños para sobrevivir y lo haría.

Soltó a la joven princesa y salio de la habitación… no sabía que esa era la ultima vez que vería a los ojos a Kagome Higurashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las memorias de Kagome Higurashi que se negaban a ir donde su dueña a descansar. Cerro los ojos mientras la voz de Hinagueshi le llegaba al alma, con sus ojos cerrados de ese modo, vio dentro de si mismo los ojos de la joven princesa que había amado mas que a su vida revivió su presencia que lo rozo como un fantasma

**_Yume_** **_wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_**

_Mi sueño vuela lejos en alas minúsculas_

Lo sabía, en realidad era una pregunta retórica, lo deseaba ahora por que por primera vez en años tenía un motivo para querer ser de nuevo la persona que en realidad era, todo el tiempo antes no había tenido ningún motivo para volver ahora tenía uno, solo uno que era superior a su miedo.

Amaba ese motivo, no había manera de negarlo, de una forma que ella no comprendía, se había enamorado de su motivo, su motivo tenía nombre, su motivo le quitaba el sueño, su motivo la hacia sentir viva de nuevo, su motivo la había rescatado de si misma.

Su motivo era Inuyasha Taisho.

Y por él quería ser solo una mujer, por él quería dejar de ser lo que era pero tenía tan pocas esperanzas, tenía tan poca probabilidad de saber si en realidad ella era "Kagome…" su esperanza tenía las diminutas las de una mariposa que no lograrías nada nunca.

**_Omoi_** **_no kienai basho made futari de_**

_El lugar donde no desaparecerán nuestros sentimientos; solo nosotros dos_

Era una ilusión y él lo sabía la joven de kimono rosado paso a su lado, y antes de alejarse de él le dedico una sonrisa amable, calida inconfundible, la sombra de Kagome Higurashi entro al gran salón acercándose a paso calmados a la joven que tocaba y cantaba mirando en cielo desde el centro de la habitación. El sintió el deseo increíble de entrar y seguir a su princesa, a la bella jovencita de cabello castaño, con los rebeldes rulos en las puntas y ojos mansos color caoba. "¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?

**_Tooi_** **_umi wo sora wo koete_**

_Ir más allá del océano y del distante cielo_

La joven geisha abrió los ojos y casi miro con simpatía esa figura, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, allí estaba, su presencia de nuevo, su persona real que la miraba como una niña con curiosidad examina a una flor exótica, esa joven que a veces la visitaba de sonrisa amable y sincera, de rasgos de niña de ojos candidos y bondad aflorarte, su yo real, que atravesaba el mar y el cielo para poder ver a la geisha de la que estaba dividida.

Las vio de frente una a la otra, y no supo como reaccionar, que significaba¿Qué hacia Kagome visitando a Hinagueshi¿Cómo la había llamado ella? Kagome llena de luz examinaba a una oscura Hinagueshi que solo era iluminada por la vela a su lado, casi indistinguible, Kagome hecha de luz miraba a la joven cantante como quien examina algo muy bello, la vio extender su mano y tocar su mejilla y sonreír..

**_Kurai_** **_yoru no naka de watashi wo terashiteru_**

_Tu gentil sonrisa me ilumina_

Y era feliz, Kagome, como la llamaba, era feliz delante de los ojos de Hinagueshi, y si ella era feliz por que ella no podía serlo, por que sus ultimas emociones había sido tan oscuras, quien había lastimado a Kagome de la forma en la que lo había hecho. La presencia de su yo real se acercaba a ella, y la tocaba, un toque calido en su piel casi real, y la presencia empezaba a perderse en la noche así como la canción llegaba a su final

**_Yasashii_** **_manazashii no_**

_En la noche oscura_

Inuyasha vio como el fantasma de Kagome se acercaba a Hinagueshi y desaparecía al tocarla, era como si se fundiera con la presencia de la joven cantante, él no quería que se fuera, no quería que desapareciera. Abrió la puerta y del pasillo entro una ráfaga de viento que hizo perderse la figura de Kagome en el aire y la vela de Hinagueshi apagarse quedaron en la mas profunda oscuridad en ese momento, lo único que podía distinguirse era el sencillo kimono blanco y al voz de la joven cantante.

_**Anata ni**_

_A ti_

_**Aitai**_

_Quiero verte_

Hinagueshi volteo a ver la puerta y en la oscuridad de la habitación solo vio el reflejo de el cabello plateado de la persona allí, parada en la puerta, sabía quien era de ante mano, la presencia se hizo presente ante la ausencia de luz, aun no entendía como no lo había sentido llegar.

- Inuyasha – dijo la voz en al oscuridad.

- Si, soy yo, - respondió él y solo vio el atisbo de blanco en la habitación. - ¿Hinagueshi?

- Si – dijo y se levanto tomo la bolsa del shamisen y la colgó de su brazo y con la otra sostuvo el instrumento. – ¿no podías dormir?

- No - respondió a la oscuridad y sintió como se acercaba lentamente, podía sentir los pasos lentos en el tatami fresco – ¿tu tampoco?

- No – fue lo único que respondió, esperando que el no pidiera la razón de su insomnio.

- Fue una hermosa canción. – dijo esperando que ella no preguntara nada mas sobre su falta de sueño, no lo podría explicar.

- Gracias. – dijo sonriendo a la figura en un pijama blanco estilo chino que de distinguía en la oscuridad.

No se dijo mas, él sintió que ella estaba solo a un par de pasos, se quito de la puerta y la oyó salir, solo el atisbo de el kimono blanco parecía hacerla visible, nada mas.

- Es muy tarde, supongo que mañana partiremos temprano. – su voz estaba tan cerca, la tenía a tan poca distancia.

- Al medio día, - respondió él y sintió la mirada de la joven atrapo un ligero atisbo del brillo de sus ojos - no se preocupe, todos están muy cansados después de la reunión y no corremos prisa.

- Comprendo - dijo suavemente hacia donde el estaba parado, vio sus ojos que brillaban entre la oscuridad, podía notar como la buscaba sin éxito - aun así me marcho a mi habitación

- Si… - respondió él y oyó sus pies caminar sobre la madera del pasillo, antes de que se fuera la detuvo – Hinagueshi.

- Si – respondió con suavidad.

Que le iba a decir, no sabía por que la había detenido, en su boca había un montón de preguntas que formular pero sabía que ella no tenía las respuestas.

- Buenas noches… Hinagueshi. – dijo sin saber que mas decir en ese momento

- Buenas noches Inuyasha. – respondió a su espalda.

Un rayo partió la noche mientras la lluvia acrecentaba mas y vio a la chica de espaldas a él, su largo cabello marrón aun posado sobre su hombro derecho, y la imagen se desvaneció así como llego, no sabia por que no se le había ocurrido nunca darle una lámpara, verla de cerca, algo… quizás por que en el fondo de su corazón estaba la respuesta, le decepcionaba que esa joven no fuera la princesa de su corazón.

Hinagueshi salio a la puerta de atrás, el guardia que había encontrado dormido ahora estaba adentro envuelto en una manta dormitando suavemente, la lluvia caía con fuerza afuera, ella dejo el shamisen en la puerta y salio a la lluvia un rayo mas partió en cielo y ella miro el cielo lleno de nubes negras, la lluvia fría limpiando su rostro.

Nunca le había gustado la lluvia, una de esas emociones que asociaba con una enorme perdida estaba mezclada con la lluvia, miro delante de ella y quiso saber que era cual de sus memorias estaría mezclada con una lluvia como esa.

No lo sabía…

Quizás no lo sabría nunca…

Dejo a la lluvia lavar su cara y entro de nuevo a la casa, mañana sería día de partir de nuevo.

_Fin capitulo 9_

_16 de octubre de 2006_

_12: 48 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: que dijeron aquí si, pues no, ya se ya la hice muy cansada, pero bueno les prometo que la próxima vez… bueno no la próxima vez, la próxima vez después de la próxima vez jeje les prometo que va a gustarles mucho._

_Se que este capitulo esta muy cortito pero quería concentrarme en las experiencias de las protagonistas en esa noche de luna nueva, me fascino lo de Rin fue muy romántico y la escena de Inuyasha e Hinagueshi esta escena en especifico que resulto un tanto metafísica, la presencia que Inuyasha ve como el fantasma de Kagome y la presencia que Hinagueshi percibe como una ilusión de su propio ser perdido. Espero no les haya confundido un poco el asunto, pero tenía la escena vagando por mi cabeza desde hace semanas y me fue imposible no explotarla._

_Bueno la canción del capitulo se llama "You are my love" de Makino Yui, la podrán escuchar en un hermoso video de Tsubasa RC en la pagina de youtube de verdad vale la pena escucharla, es una canción que primero se me escondió durante semanas para poder descubrir que esta era la que buscaba para el capitulo y que además me atrae una de las sensaciones mas tristes que pueda describir no lo se solo eso logra_

_Perdonen por la tardanza de la actualizacion, pero la verdad es que estas ultimas dos semana he estado algo mas ocupada de lo normal, primero hubo un festival cultural a quien cuernavaca y todo sobre japon, fue maravilloso una muestra gastroniomica deliciosa, peliculas jáponesas en la pantalla grande que al menos yo no habia tenido la experiencia, y mejor con una pelicula que con un uso extra a la imaginacion fue la pelicula mas emosioante de mi vida jeje, y mas conocer a geisha verdadera, Oh dios eso fue lo mejor, vi a una Maiko y a un Geisha verdaderas de carne y hueso, hicieron una conferencia y ademas un baile "la mariposa y la oruga" yo tenia casi ganas de llorar, y en la ante sala pude saludarlas en persona, haciendo uso de mi muy poco japones y escucharlas decir gracias, fue lo mejor._

_Y esta semana... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa solo puedo decir que desde el miercoles a viernes estuve en el paraiso, en el cielo, en el nirvana, en los capos eliseos, en... bueno creo que ya han entendio, y no queria regresar, pero bien la realidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y tuve que regresar, aun asi me quede con un pedasito de ese cielo en mis memoria y soy feliz._

_Ahora si mis responsivas_:

**KAGOME-KITTY**: oh creo que de todas las partes de alas rojas esta fue mi favorita, me fascino lo de Rin y Sesshomaru y la escena casi mística de Inu e Hinagueshi espero que también te haya gustado, espero verte de nuevo por aquí en la siguiente actualización, gracias por el review.

**Fel**: lo se lo se, pero aquí esta "_you are my love_", se que este tipo de escenas es tu favorita, donde todo es mucho mas grafico por las texturas de la escena, la oscuridad, los rayos frecuentes, los fantasmas, se que esta escena te va a gustar, pero de igual forma me vas a odiar por la transfiguración de Sesshomaru de todos modos espero y me lo hagas saber. Tata Mei

**Serena tsukino chiba**: bueno pues sigue maquinando, tienes razón tenemos una idea muy parecida de esta historia pero Oh faltan tantas cosillas para que se descubra todo el misterio, juju, el siguiente capitulo te va a fascinar, pero no te diré por que solo te debo decir que no te lo pierdas jeje, espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, de las tres partes de alas rojas fue mi favorita, nos vemos en la próxima actualización gracias por el review.

**Ninfa Eco:** muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, créeme me he esforzado mucho por poner detalles específicos para hacer la historia mas vivida, y veo que les esta agradando el resultado, de verdad me hace muy feliz, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que estés por aquí en la siguiente actualización que será muy emocionante, gracias por el review.

**Shadow**: que suerte la tuya de conocer esas dos voces, oh me muero, no me imagino escuchando a Enzo F. (no la voz de _Babe_ por supuesto) cerrar los ojos y poder escucha Inuyasha de carne y hueso yo allí si que me muero.

Jeje bueno volviendo a la historia, lamento decir que a Kikyou no le daré mucha fuerza en este fic, ya fue mi… hamm… no villana pero si como mi antagonista cruel en Huida y pienso reivindicarla frente a todos por ello ella aquí no dará muchos problemas pero con al historia que tengo en mente si que nos dará muchos dolores de cabeza pero para eso falta mucho jeje. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, para mi fue mi favorito, no te pierdas la próxima actualización que será muy importante gracias por el review.

**Dita-chan**: solo puedo decir algo respecto a lo que me dijiste, soy amante de las circunstancias, de las cosas que se dan solas y que no se sabe por que, y lo demostrare de nuevo, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, se que suelo ser un poco extraña en mi forma de relatar una escena, demasiados elementos metafísicos, como las imágenes que Inuyasha ve al ver a cantar a Hinagueshi y como de desarrolla esta escena que debo decir es una de mis favoritas en alas rojas, pero espero que no los confunda mucho, espero verte por aquí en el próximo capitulo que será algo que todo han estado esperando, espero que entiendas ya que es jeje gracias por el review.

**We-love-Kappei-sama**: alguna vez ya te lo había comentado, me gusta poder poner muchos elementos para que el lector se sienta dentro de la escena donde esta leyendo, peor no demasiados para que no se sienta demasiado saturado (para un ejemplo claro, léase el primer capitulo de _"El retrato de Dorian Grey"_) espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también, me gusta mucho este aspecto casi mágico que se da en algunas escenas y creo que en lo de Rin y en lo se Hinagueshi lo hubieron, espero verte por aquí de nuevo en la próxima actualización gracias por el review.

**Ninde Black**: creo que hacer la actualización en ese momento fue lo mejor que pude hacer ya que esta semana estuve en el cielo mismo y no me quise escapar ni para actualizar jeje, espero y este capitulo aunque mas cortito te haya gustado también, no vayas a faltar a la próxima actualización, pasara algo muy emocionante, gracias por el review.

**Jimena-chan**: y no sabes lo que es verlas de verdad Dios mió yo cuando la vi me quede pasmada te lo juro, sin casi irreales y casi no podía creer que estuviera tan cerca de una y oírla hablar en su idioma e incluso cantas y bailar, nunca olvidare eso, lo juro, lastima que me llego esa experiencia justo cuando la actuación como geisha de Hinagueshi estaba casi terminada, no te preocupes el momento de la verdad esta muy cerca no te vayas a perder el siguiente capitulo gracias por el review.

**Zorion**: pues debo decir que el momento de la verdad esta muy muy cerca, pronto descubrimos todo lo que ha pasado con Inuyasha y Kagome todo este tiempo, espero verte por aquí en la siguiente actualización, será muy importante, gracias por el review.

_Bueno creo que ya me he extendido mucho en mis comentarios jeje, lo siento solo queria transmitir un poco de mi felicidad a ustedes que siempre me acompañana en mis historias, muchas gracias por seguir leyendome, volvere muy pronto con "Baile entre amapolas rojas"._

_**Me dejan un review antes de irse, me harian profundamente... mas feliz.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	11. Capitulo 10: Baile entre Amapolas Rojas

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 10:**_

_**Baile entre Amapolas Rojas**_

Un bostezo subió por su garganta cuando despertó esa mañana, era tarde ya, el sol estaba muy arriba en el cielo y la despertó solo cuando oyó a Rin salir a la puerta había llamado y ella había salido a ver quien era.

Salio de la cama y sintió como tenía el cabello aun húmedo de lluvia, y se sentía aun un poco cansada, pero sabia que debía levantarse, Inuyasha había dicho que saldrían al medio día y la hora no debía estar lejos.

- Empiezo a pensar que empacamos para nada – dijo al ver a la jovencita de radiantes ojos en la entrada con dos cajas como las otras anteriores.

- ¿Cómo será esta vez? – dijo cuando dejo las cajas en la mesa de la habitación – cada vez que nos envía algo de vestir, resulta ser uno mas bonito al anterior.

- Bueno creo que podemos averiguarlo.

Hinagueshi tomo la caja de Rin y la abrió, Rin tenía razón, cada que enviaba algo resultaba ser mas lindo que lo anterior, adentro había un traje estilo chino color rosado, la tela satinada y en relieve, color palo de rosa, grandes rosas marcadas en la tela el cuello alto y cerrado, la hilera de botones de tela al izquierdo y un bies blanco, los pantalones cortos además de una calzas cómodas de color negro, un adorno muy bonito para el cabello color negro que pendían unos adornos tintineantes hechos de cristal.

- Es un traje chino – lo vio Rin con fascinación- nunca había visto uno mas bonito, que lindo, que lindo – dijo sin poder evitarlo dando brincos como aun chiquilla de 10 años.

- Jeje, si tienes razón – dijo divertida al ver a Rin.

Abrió su propia caja el kimono estaba envuelto en papel china rojo y sobre él la casi ansiada nota:

_Por que algo tan hermoso, y que tanto amo, solo cobraría mas belleza en una persona como usted, espero que la haga recordar estos días en mi villa cada vez que lo luzca_

_Con afecto_

_Inuyasha Taisho._

Se sonrojo. "_que tanto amo_" el pensamiento de "con esto luciré como algo que él ama… amara como me veo… me amara a mi" destapo del papel china el kimono y lo vio con cierta fascinación, con cierto sentido de identidad.

Era un kimono estilo chino.

Era completamente diferente al kimono japonés, este lucia casi como un traje para una diosa, como sacado de un papiro.

Era un fondo de tela muy delgada, casi gasa que tenía vuelo en los pies, debía quedar arrastrando de adelante y de atrás en una corta cauda, el azul era un azul cielo hermoso y brillante.

Sobre él iba un segundo fondo mas ligero y solo un poco mas corto pero mas amplio, era como una capa que hacia dar volumen a toda la parte de abajo del kimono, amarillo, un amarillo tan vivo y tan delicado que al verlo los ojos de Hinagueshi tomaron un color casi dorado, se amarraba con diferentes cintas al frente del mismo color, ella sabía que las cintas saldrían por las orillas del kimono también.

El kimono exterior era un kimono rojo, don grabados dorados, ella inspecciono la textura era un relieve pero solo eran bordados de color dorado, casi temió que fuera de nuevo hilos de oro, eso había sido tan extravagante, pero no este era mas sencillo, por delante tenía un grabado en negro, y sobre él mas gradábamos dorados con forma de ramas circulares, un bies negro rodeaba cada orilla y el cuello era alto, pero abierto, dejaba ver la parte de enfrente de su cuello y no la trasera como era cualidad del japonés, las mangas eran largas y el tamaño del kimono era el mismo, pero de las mangas pendían largas tiras de tela delgada, seda china color amarillo, que hacían las veces de mangas extremadamente largas. Tenían más o menos el tamaño de un metro de largo.

El obi era color negro, con los mismo grabados que el kimono tenía al frente, era largo al igual que un japonés, quizá solo un poco mas, y se unía al frente con cintas color verde, de la cinta que lo atravesaba pendía una larga tira que tenía sostenidos un par de cascabeles que tintinearon al levantar el obi.

Al sacar el kimono completo vio al fondo de la caja una corona, una corona plateada que tenía diferentes colgantes de un lado que tintinearon en cuanto la saco.

- Hinagueshi san, estoy segura que nunca he visto cosa mas bonita.

- Yo tampoco – dijo viendo el traje, y sosteniéndolo frente a ella en el espejo, había algo en ese traje, algo que le traía una emoción de verdad bella, era como si de pronto se reconociese con él. – bien ayúdame a ponérmelo si.

- Claro, claro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana cuando todo estaba arreglado, había sido un viaje sumamente provechoso, esa mañana se había retirado todos los invitados después de firmar los últimos papeles y quedar de acuerdo en ir a _Saykio_ para recoger toda la mercancía comprada, todo estaba preparado para volver lo mas pronto posible.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sienta sensación de tristeza, esa casa, tenía un montón de recuerdos en ella, un montón de sueños incumplidos, pero ahora tenía nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos que incluyan a la joven bailarina en el patio cantando una canción.

Atendía todo y daba las últimas instrucciones a los sirvientes antes de irse cuando el rumor de unos cascabeles se acerco y él volteo a ver.

Atrás de él estaba la imagen mas hermosa, que el hubiera visto jamás en su vida, las mas bella en verdad.

Hinagueshi venía vestida con el kimono que le había mandado por la mañana, había amado la forma en la que Kagome lucía con el elegante kimono chino, pero esta mujer en toda su plenitud, caminando con el porte de una verdadera diosa, con los ojos resplandecientes, de un marrón claro encantador que era la primera vez que veía, gracias el amarillo del traje, su rostro apenas cubierto por una película blanca, y sus ojos marcados de rosado y sus labios intensamente rojos, todo su cabello sobre su cabeza, amarrado con firmeza y en la corona plateada, pulida y brillante, el patio de atrás, las suaves hojas color verde le daban el ultimo toque, de una pintura que cualquier pintor hubiera matado por poder pintar. Tan etérea, la gasa en sus pies removiéndose a su paso como si caminara sobre una nube

Y todo se borró cuando ella le sonrió con simpatía, todo el lugar no tenía tiempo o espacio al verla allí parada, su corazón saltó de una forma en la que no lo había hecho en años, era… era tan hermosa… ni siquiera Kagome había sido tan bella ante sus ojos.

Fu este pensamiento el que lo pegó de nuevo a tierra de nuevo casi asustado, traidor.

- _Zao_ _ne_, (buenos días) Inuyasha.

- _Z… zao ne_ Hinagueshi – bajo si mirada y allí a la jovencita a su lado – _zao_ _ne_ Rin chan

- _Zao_ _ne_ Inuyasha sama, muchas gracias por el traje es tan bonito.

- Te vez esplendida en él,

Hinagueshi se sintió casi decepcionada y triste, primero esa mirada que le había dedicado y ahora no le dignaba siquiera la mirada, que habría pensado, que había visto que no le gusto.

- Usted también luce estupenda Hinagueshi, dudo que exista otra mujer que pudiera lucir un kimono como ese de la misma manera.

- Muchas gracias – dejo con la cabeza un poco gacha, por que no sonaba como lo que ella esperaba que dijera.

El aire se le fue, su corazón se detuvo y el mundo desapareció, sus ojos chocaron tan, tan cerca con los ojos dorados de él.

- Lo digo, de verdad – su piel suave, tersa y perfumada bajo las llenas de sus dedos y se hundió en lo profundo de sus ojos marrones que bailaban inquietos – te lo juro.

- Inuyasha…

Subió su mano para cubrir la de él y se reclino sobre la calidez de ese contacto, tan delicado, tan tierno, y sus ojos, sus ojos dorados consumiéndola con un fuego que recorría sus venas implacable, entero, y su presencia, su presencia conocida y casi aprendida, que podía detectarla con los ojos cerrados, su respiración se acelero un poco después de haberse detenido y su corazón trabajo al doble, lo tenía tan cerca, tan, tan cerca.

Sus ojos, sus dos ojos marrones estaban diciéndole tantas cosas, querría poder solo tocarla, poder solo darle de nuevo un beso

Dios… lo que no daría por probar de nuevo sus labios.

Él la soltó, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y los cascabeles sonaron todos juntos "¿De nuevo?" pensaron los dos al unísono.

- Ahmm…- no podía hablar

- Yo… - no podía decir palabra.

- Creo… creo que será mejor que vayamos a desayunar – dijo como emergente Rin que tomo a Hinagueshi del brazo – tengo, mucha, mucha hambre.

Hinagueshi se dejo guiar por la joven lejos de él y él se mantuvo estático en su lugar… pero… ¿Qué había sido eso?

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo mientras le corría el corazón y no dejaba de moverse, volteo a ver a Rin con cuidado y la chica sonrojada seguía caminando hasta llegar a la cocina

- Rin chan…

- Hinagueshi san, no se preocupe, pero no creo que sea correcto sabe, Inuyasha sama esta comprometido, no quiero…. Yo no quiero que usted pierda el corazón, es muy triste… - dijo y la miro algo sería – que hable con la señora Kaede, que sea su _danna_, que sea su _danna,_ no que usted sea su concubina, nunca sería feliz.

- Rin chan…

- No se enamore Hinagueshi san, no si sabe que él no es para nosotras, nunca sería feliz, siempre sufriría por no ser como él, es solo un sueño – dijo para ella misma y para ella – usted lo dijo Hinagueshi san, esto fue el sueño de un par de días y nada mas.

Desde ese momento Hinagueshi y Rin no se soltaron, en ningún momento, el desayuno se dio en un momento de caos completo, Hinagueshi no había podido mirar a Inuyasha de nuevo y viceversa, no por lo que había estado a punto de hacer si no por como había ocurrido, ninguno de los dos tenía la mente puesta en eso, los dos estaban buscando algo. Hinagueshi se seguía preguntando por que ese sentimiento de volverlo a hacer, no tenía sentido, ni siquiera en sueños lo había besado, por que de ese modo, él no la conocía hasta el día que llego a la mansión de los Yiney él mismo se lo había asegurado. Mientas Inuyasha seguía con su pensamiento clavado en la sensación de dejaba que había tenido, ese beso… ese deseo de besarla no pertenecía a ella si no a Kagome, por que le ocurría algo así.

El desayuno termino con calma y se levantaron de la mesa, los criados metieron todas las pertenencias de Hinagueshi y Rin en un sharin y los dios baúles nuevos con los trajes que había usado esos días, los sirvientes se pusieron en la puerta principal y se despidieron de la caravana

Sesshomaru se sentía un poco desesperado, la inquietud de los adultos estaba empapando a Rin y por ende a él también, y no quería que se fuera así, no de esa manera, había sido tan perfecto la noche anterior y los últimos momentos que tuviera a esta chica al alcance eran como una doble cara en una moneda. Algo molesto se dirigió a su hermano mientras se despedían.

- _Wan_ _shang hao?_ (¿Qué pasa?) – pregunto lleno de curiosidad Sesshomaru al ver el semblante serio de su hermano.

- _Bu_ _zen meyang_ (no pasa nada) – dijo con frialdad

- _Ni juede wo hen ben ma?_ (crees que soy idiota) – dijo molesto.

- Sesshomaru san _Qing bu yao fan wo _(no se preocupe por mi) – dijo y Sesshomaru volteo a penado, olvido que ella si entendía bien el idioma chino – no creo que sea de buena educación delante de Rin.

- Lo lamento mucho Rin san. – se dirigió a la joven que se hundió en la taza de té.

- Si.

- Solo estamos algo… deprimidas por tener que partir, la hospitalidad que nos han demostrado ha sido esplendida. – hizo una profunda reverencia - Le estamos muy agradecidas las los dos.

- Ha sido un placer conocerlas, a ambas – dijo dirigiendo una mirada intensa sobre Rin. – espero verlas de nuevo pronto.

- Que así sea Sesshomaru san – dijo con una amable sonrisa, se acerco a Rin y susurro algo a su oído, Rin parecía muy atenta – lo puedes hacer.

- Si.

La chica se paro delante de él y puso una expresión muy sería y repitió.

- _Wo_ _hen xi huan ni. Wo men ke yi_ – volteo a ver a Hinagueshi y la vio articular - _jiao_ _ge peng you ma?_ (Me gustas, podemos empezar una amistad juntos?)

- Hai – dijo presionando sus manos con fuerza, su rostro reflejaba mucha alegría – seria muy feliz Rin chan.

- Si algún día esta en _Seykio_ _ku_, solo…. – no podía decirle que le gustaría verlo sería un muy embarazoso – quizás nos podamos ver de nuevo.

- _Dang_ _ran le!_ (por supuesto) - _Hen_ _hao wan, Fei chang gan xie_ Rin san (eso sería divertido, muchas gracias)

- Dijo, que por supuesto, que sería muy divertido y te da las gracias – susurro la joven geisha a la jovencita que se le llenaron los ojos de alegría.

Por fin Rin e Hinagueshi subieron en el Sharin, Inuyasha se quedo afuera, no viajaría con ellas, no hasta tener sus ideas en claro al menos.

- Solo he visto esa mirada una sola ves Sesshomaru, y fue el verme en los ojos de Kagome la ultima vez - dijo al despedirse de él – la volverás a ver, puedes venir a casa cuando quiera, Kikyou sama y yo te recibiremos.

- Aun piensas eso – dijo el joven que nunca había dejado de ser una persona demasiado madura – pues yo creo que debes verte de nuevo en los ojos de Hinagueshi sama y decírmelo de nuevo – Inuyasha se sintió de nuevo desconcertado – espero verte de nuevo colgando cascabeles en los árboles pronto hermano.

- Adiós Sesshomaru cuando Miroku finalmente despierte déjale mis saludos.

- Tenemos Kempo en 30 min. despertara o lo despertare.

Así el grupo salio de nuevo e su viaje con dirección a _Saykio_ _ku_ y a la realidad de sus vidas pasadas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El camino fue todo en silencio, ella que había amanecido tan feliz y ahora todo parecía de otro color, estaba confundida y dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando en realidad, dolida por que por un momento había visto un montón de cosas en los ojos de Inuyasha y se había desvanecido en un solo momento además de pelear con ese sentimiento de derrota de que él ya no la amara…

Empujo su cabeza en el sharin... "él nunca me ha amado, por que tengo ese pensamiento en la cabeza".

- Hinagueshi san. – dijo preocupada la jovencita.

- No te preocupes Rin chan, estoy bien.

- ¿Que le pasa?

- Estoy un poco aturdida, el viaje, no lo se, no me hagas caso.

Kami mientras mas lo pensaba, mas llegaba a la misma conclusión, las cosas no terminarían bien si esto seguía así, si ella seguía cerca de él, "algo" pasaría con sus propias emociones y no podría soportarlo, hasta la propia Rin lo había visto, ella se estaba… enamorando, y eso no podía permitírselo, no podía amarlo solo para ser la segunda mujer, no quería ese papel, lo quería todo o nada. No podía seguir callándolo, debía decírselo, debía acabar con esa historia de una vez por todas antes de que se saliera de sus manos. Como si una orden hubiera sido la caravana se detuvo, aun seguían muy cerca de la aldea, ella vio como se detuvo todo y en un momento la puerta de la carroza se abrió.

- Hinagueshi – la mirada del joven era tan seria.

- Inuyasha.

- Sal por favor – le extendió una mano

- Yo… – dijo observando su mano extendida delante de ella y con cierto sentimiento de temor, no quería ir, no quería tener que decir lo que sabía tenía que decir.

- Por favor – insistió él apesadumbrado por la expresión de la joven.

Hinagueshi volteo a ver a Rin y esta sin decir más salio del sharin. La jovencita vio salir a la joven geisha y podo después la caravana volvió a andar.

En el sharin de Inuyasha Hinagueshi sintió casi frió en la piel, la tensión se sentía en el aire tan espesa que podían partirla con un cuchillo él solo en silencio ordenando sus pensamientos y él trato de hablar.

- Hinagueshi, esta mañana yo… - empezó él a explicarle.

- No… - Ella no le dirigió la mirada, miro el cascabel que pendía de su obi - Inuyasha sama… - dijo y él noto enseguida el cambio en el tono de la joven mujer – escuche, nosotros, hemos roto los papeles de todas las formas posibles, y no esta bien, usted es un… un aristócrata importante, y esta comprometido con una hermosa mujer que lo hará muy feliz cuando se casé con ella y yo… - bajo la mirada, como odiaba tener que reconocer la verdad - yo solo soy… una geisha.

- No es cierto. – dijo en un susurro muy ronco.

- Traté – dijo y se sostuvo un momento, no debía llorar - traté muy duro de ser solo una persona, solo una mujer y por momentos pensé que podía lograrlo, pero… pero no me es posible, solo soy lo que soy, y mientras sea una geisha, Inuyasha sama no seré mas.

- Lo lograste, la mujer que yo vi ayer bailar en el jardín era solo una mujer. – dijo tratando de convencerla.

Hinagueshi lo volteo a ver, sus ojos reflejaban de nuevo un montón de emociones pero tantas palabras vinieron a su cabeza, escucho a Rumiko sama diciéndole que no se enamorara, escucho a Kaede sama diciéndole que el amor para una geisha no significa nada y menos para una mujer mancillada, escucho a Rin diciéndole que siendo una concubina no sería nunca feliz que no dejara que le rompieran el corazón.

- No - dijo y sus ojos perdieron parte de su dorado brillo que había adquirido ese día - solo era la geisha preparando su nuevo baile.

- Hinagueshi…

- Inuyasha sama, ser una geisha es la única forma de vida que yo conozco y mientras sea una geisha es lo único que voy a conocer – dijo y bajo la mirada de nuevo, no podía decirle eso mirándolo a los ojos – recuerda lo que le dije de un _danna_ Inuyasha sama.

Inuyasha viajo de nuevo a la cita den el salón rojo, ella no quería un _danna_, ella no quería se obligada a amar, ella no podía amar para después ser odiada.

- Nunca cambiare de parecer, - su voz hablaba con convicción del hecho - nunca llegare a amar a mi _danna_ y no quiero uno.

- Hinagueshi…

- Si algún día llego a tener uno no podré negar mi naturaleza… soy egoísta Inuyasha sama, yo quiero un hombre que sea solo para mi, no que se vea obligado a tener que repartir su tiempo entre yo y otra mujer, quiero a alguien a quien pueda amar, sin restricciones, sin sentirme en segundo lugar, si no lo tengo – dijo y su voz bajo un tono mas – no quiero nada.

- Yo no…

- No lo diga, no diga algo que no pueda cumplir – ella lo sabía, era imposible romper ese tipo de compromiso - Por favor déjeme regresar a mi sharin.

- Por favor déjame decir algo.

- Por favor, déjeme regresar a mi sharin… Inuyasha sama.

- Esta bien… Hinagueshi sama

Hinagueshi sintió como se le rompió el corazón, al escuchar su voz tan llena de resentimiento, lo estaba rechazando después de todo, estaba lastimando su orgullo, era normal que se sintiera así. Inuyasha golpeo una de las paredes del sharin y la caravana se detuvo de nuevo.

- Gracias. – dijo en sus susurro muy bajo.

Sin decir más la joven geisha salia en su nube de tela colorida tan apagada como si hubiera sido un traje en blanco y negro. Él no se pudo ni mover para acompañarla, después de un par de minutos la caravana volvió a su marcha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Por la noche llegaron a la mitad del camino, llegaron a una posada donde el recibimiento que tuvieron fue similar al pasado, pero ahora, ellos no había vuelto a toparse, no se había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje, a la hora de comer algo ella había estado inapetente, solo envió con Rin algo de comida que encontró intacta en la canasta cuando fueron a recogerla, se había encerrado ambas en su habitación y no había podido decirle nada mas.

De alguna manera sabía que ella tenía razón, ellos no podían estar juntos después de todo más lejos de la relación de la geisha y el amo, y ella no merecía eso de parte de él, por un momento él había conservado la idea de ir donde Kaede sama y pedirle que lo dejara ser su _danna_, después de su boda que lo mantendría, ocupado por las siguientes semana, buscarla y tenerla a su lado, él no amaba a Kikyou, y ella, Hinagueshi le hacia tener un sentimiento tan intenso en el corazón, pero no había recordado lo que ella le había dicho, lo había ignorado por completo y ella no se merecía eso, Hinagueshi era del tipo de mujeres que podía ser fiel para siempre, pero él no podría hacer lo mismo con ella, sus responsabilidades le pedirían tener descendientes con Kikyou, odio en ese momento el día que decidió comprometerse con ella, el día que solo por compasión, por compañía, por costumbre había decidido comprometerse con ella, ahora que la había encontrado.

- Maldita sea – dijo levantándose de la mesa donde estaba sentado, la botella de sake quedo allí olvidada.

No podía hacer nada, ya no podía hacer nada, quizás lo mas sabío sería alejarse de _Saykio_ _ku_, buscar casa en otro lugar y no volverla a buscar mas, ella aceptaba su destino, ella no quería ser de otro modo, él no podía obligarla, si eso es lo que ella quería él no haría mas. En medio de esta sensación de derrota se fue a la cama, el día siguiente dejaría a la geisha roja en su okiya y no la buscaría nunca más.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_El viento soplaba tan amablemente, un roció de lluvia estaba en el aire, Inuyasha camino en medio del prado, un par de niñas corrían de aquí para allá, con coronas de flores en el pelo, el cielo azul brillaba en un amanecer hermoso, las aves volaban sobre su cabeza, era una escena realmente linda, y calmada. _

_Alguien se puso en su espalda y le tapo los ojos, un suave aroma a jazmines lo rodeo y las calidas manos los acariciaron._

- _Adivina quien soy._

_Inuyasha sonrió y tomó de las manos a la mujer tirándolas de sus ojos, sabía bien quien era ella, nadie en le mundo podía tener ese tono de voz y ese delicado aroma._

- _Kagome – volteo a verla y su cara se quedo lívida. – ¿Hinagueshi?_

_La joven geisha camino soltándose de su agarre y corrió a través del prado, una parvada de aves se levanto del suelo y bolo hacia las alturas, pero si él estaba seguro que era Kagome, siguió a la joven geisha que daba vueltas en el prado, vestía el kimono que había llevado toda la mañana, las orillas amarillas y azules cepillaban el pasto bajo sus pies._

- _¿Quiere que baile para usted Inuyasha? – dijo con una inusual sonrisa._

_Él no le respondió antes de que las notas del shamisen, de una guitarra baja y de unos cascabeles me colaran en el aire, la música estaba tan viva. Un montón de flores amarillas rodearon a la joven geisha que aun daba vueltas en su eje, como un remolino a su alrededor. _

_**Hito wa tabiji no tochuu de ikudo otozuru kiro ni kizukeru daros**_

_¿Cuántas veces podemos nosotros nos encontramos en un punto en el curso de nuestros viajes?_

_Las largas mangas del traje subieron con sus manos moviéndose delicadamente acariciadas por la brisa, él solo se quedo de pie a unos pasos de ella mientras ella bailaba, lucia tan libre, tan feliz. En cada giro le dedicaba una mirada su mirada llena de tierra y sus labios rojos. Sus movimientos no dejaban nunca de ser calmados, perfectos. Las franjas de tela formaban ondas en el aire a la voluntad de la bailarina. Que daba giros sobre su eje, las orillas del kimono revoloteando bajo sus pies._

**_Soko_** **_de dore hodo kokoro no koe ga_**

_¿Qué tanto podemos escoger?_

**_Michibiku_** **_mono o eraberu daros_**

_¿Qué nos deja la voz interior?_

_Las piezas de tela amarilla brillaban en el sol, fulgurantes y brillantes subían ayudadas por el aire a su alrededor, que las empujaba y les arrancaba destellos de sol, las flores quedaban enredadas en su cabello, las hebras empezaban a soltarse de la corno a medida que ella se movía mas rápido, las flores como un camuflaje que no dejaban llegar sus ojos a ella, y de vez en cuando los destellos marrones de los ojos de la geisha matizados de amarillo, brillantes cual oro liquido, las emociones de libertad y belleza presentes en ellos, y él quería ir a él y no se podía mover._

**_Dare_** **_mo shiru koto no naki Asu to iu yami kono te chikara no kagirinobashi_**

_Nadie sabe que el mañana es oscuro_ _yo sostengo mis manos con toda mi fuerza_

**_Kimi_** **_no tonari de chikau_**

_Y juro estar a tu lado_

_La danza cada ve mas viva mas llena de vida, ella se movía con más velocidad, su voz salía llena de vida, no estética ni armónica en exceso como siempre, esta era la vos de Hinagueshi, su voz libre de las restricciones mismas de la etiqueta de ella, solo su voz, hasta ese momento Inuyasha se daba cuenta que ella incluso aprisionaba a su voz, de la forma en que la modulaba, pero esta, esta solo era la voz, de una persona que disfrutaba de cada aliento que este baile le pedía._

**_Hira_** **_hira hira hira hanabira chiru you ni_**

_Hira_ _hira hira hira, como pétalos de flores cayendo_

_Las telas de color danzaban en el aire ella las empuja con fuerza en cada movimiento, volaban impulsadas con fuerza y volvían a ella para tomarlas en su puño y volvían a aventarlas, por cada frase salida de su garganta las piezas de seda volaban a merced de su deseo, las flores amarillas eran golpeadas por la seda y se deshacían en pétalos infinitos que adornaban en aire como confeti de colores. Algunas caían sobre ella, su kimono lleno de pequeños pétalos amarillos sobre el contrastante rojo._

**_Yura_** **_yura yureru kokoro hokori takaku arete_**

_Yura_ _yura Quizás mi vacilante corazón sea grande y orgulloso lo que es triste._

_El baile era una muestra de poder incontenible, la energía danzaba con ella a su alrededor, las flores estaban a su servicio, danzando con ella cada que ella giraba y se movía las flores la seguían a cada paso, Hinagueshi sostenía las piezas de seda en sus manos y las arrojaba en el aire con fuerza y con brío y después se recogerlas volvían a ella y las apuntalaba en su puños para empujarlas de nuevo repetir la acción, el solo podía seguir con los ojos el desarrollo de la mágica danza, cada vez que la seda atrapaba al sol lo enviaba a sus ojos llenándolo de miel._

**_Kanashiki_** **_koto wa jibun no tame ni jibun no sugata miushinau koto_**

_Para perder la mirada de misma para salvarme de mi misma_

_La danza se volvió a hacer más suave, las mangas se movían con elegancia de sus manos, ella hizo un giro redondo, su columna completamente sus ojos llenos de la seda amarilla de sol, de pasto, de flores, sus ojos eran tan claros como la miel de abeja nueva, su boca había perdido el color rojo ahora solo era un botón rosado en medio de su rostro. _

**_Dare_** **_mo mita koto no nai keshiki shinjite_**

_Yo creo en el paisaje que nadie ha visto antes_

**_Doko_** **_ni mo nai ano basho no mamá kimi no tonari de negau_**

_Y deseo estar contigo, en ese lugar que no existe_

_Las orillas del vestido cepillaban el aire y lanzaban los dientes de león a su alrededor, las pequeñas moronitas blancas como la nieve quedaron estacionadas en su cabello cuando este callo por completo sobre sus espalda como una cascada, como el agua de un rió crecido, chocolate y profundo._

_**Kira kira kira kira hizashisosogu you ni**_

_Kira kira kira kira, como un fuerte resplandor del sol_

_Empezó a girar mas rápido, el kimono exterior quedo abierto cuando en una vuelta rápida el obi callo al piso, y empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, el kimono salio volando en el aire como si no pesara nada, el manto rojo adorno el cielo hasta que quedo tirado en el piso, el rojo como una mancha de sangre sobre el pasto verde. Ella estaba solo ataviada ahora con los fondos de colores que se elevaron el aire, casi como alas de colores adornando su figura, su cabello hondeaba al compás de sus giros y el corazón de él camina a fuerza vertiginosa, algo, solo algo estaba a punto de pasar, lo sentía por dentro. _

**_Kura_** **_kura mabushi sugiru hodo ni hikari hanate_**

_Kura_ _kura, emite una luz tan deslumbrante_

_Ella jamás se detuvo las piezas de seda suspendidas en el aire seguían golpeando el cielo, pero a medida que lanzaba un golpe las mangas desprendían un suave polvo blanco de ellas, su rostro quedaba poco a poco al descubierto, él se vio hechizado por los rayos de luz brillando en las mangas y de pronto la perdió a ella de vista, como si se hubiera vuelto parte del todo a su alrededor, incluso de si mismo._

**_Dare_** **_mo shiru koto no naki asu to iu yami_**

_Nadie sabe que el mañana es oscuro_

_Sus ojos se escondían de él y solo podía ver los destellos de su rostro moreno, pero la tela de colores la evitaba poder verla solo sus ojos destellaban del amarillo azul y verde a su alrededor, las flores haciendo escudos a su alrededor. Quería verla, la desesperación por verla subió hasta su cabeza y casi fue dolorosa, él deseaba tanto verla sin la mascara que siempre la había visto usar, solo una vez, al menos solo una vez antes de abandonarla para siempre._

**_Kono_** **_te chikara no kagirinobashi kimi no tonari de chikau_**

_Sostengo mi mano con toda mi fuerza y juro estar a tu lado_

_Ella empezó a avanzar a él cubierta por las largas mangas del kimono las mangas estaban de nuevo quietas en sus manos, dándole un perfecto escondite y empezó a moverse a su lado, las flores marcaron un camino amarillo a sus pasos mientras se acercaba, él deseo ir a ella también pero sus pies estaban clavados en el piso y solo espero, espero con el corazón latiendo como desesperado, al punto de la arritmia, teniéndola a su lado quizás podía morir pero valdría la pena._

**_Hira_** **_hira hira hira hanabira chiru you ni_**

_Hira_ _hira hira hira, como petalos de flores callendo_

_Y se detuvo a la mitad del camino mientras la misteriosa música a su alrededor marcaba un compás mas lento y ella dejaba salir de sus labios cubiertos por las tiras de seda las notas de la canción, el se interno en la profundidad de sus ojos canela con destellos de la lluvia de pétalos amarillos a su alrededor, en sus ojos bailaban emociones intensas, hermosas, vivas, ella estaba tan viva, tan llena de vida, ella no podía ser la mujer que viajaba en el sharin esa mañana, esa tenía que ser otra persona, la real era esta, esta la que no es de ningún color, la que solo es vida y libertad. _

**_Yura_** **_yura yureru kokoro hokori takaku arete_**

_Yura_ _yura, quizás mi vacilante corazón sea grande y orgulloso lo que es triste._

_Sus paso se iniciaron de nuevo, el la observo acercarse lentamente, las tiras de colores de sus mangas se desprendiera haciéndose una tira enorme que solo dejaba ver las franjas de la mujer que se acercaba sosteniendo las puntas de los forros el color en sus manos como las cresta de un pavo real bañándola, suspendidas en el aire en medio de la energía que pululaba a su alrededor, hondeando a merced de la misma alrededor de ella haciéndola tan irreal, él se vio contagiado por esa misma energía a medida que ella se acercaba, sus ojos llenos de un rió salvaje, su piel bañada y besada solo por el sol, sus labios llenos, frágiles, todo visto como si tuviera un vendaje en los ojos que lo dejaban mirar solo franjas de ella._

_**Kira kira kira kira hizashisosogu you ni**_

_Kira kira kira kira, como un fuerte resplandor del so_

_La impaciencia lo llenaba a medida que se acercaba a él, vio sus pies descalzos y pequeños emergiendo de la tela de colores que la cubría, hondeando sobre el verde del pasto silvestre, sus figura estilizada, libre de restricciones, su cabello marrón sobre sus hombros desnudos, su piel tan calida, tan sana, las flores revoloteaban a su alrededor con mas fuera envolviéndolo a él también en el circulo mágico del que era solo dueña la geisha._

**_Kura_** **_kura mabushi sugiru hodo ni hikari hanate_**

_Kura_ _kura, emite una luz tan deslumbrante_

_Y la música empezó a morir cuando un solo shamisen se escucho a su alrededor y la joven se inclinaba frente e él, su cabello cayendo por su hombros hacia el frente, el amarillo y el azul haciendo una corona alrededor de ella, las flores amarillas que danzaban en el aire empezaban a caer sobre ellos, los pétalos diminutos y amarillos estacionados en su cabello, la cinta que la escondía quedo alrededor de los dos como un perfecto circulo y la música se acabo._

- _Hinagueshi – se acerco a ella inclinándose a su lado, y tomo sus mejillas, su piel estaba tan llena de calor y subió su rostro, queriendo ver por primera vez los ojos llenos de vida de la joven mujer, y volvió a quedar frió ante lo que vio – ¿Kagome?_

- _Inuyasha…_

_La joven mujer que vivía en sus recuerdos, que tanto amaba, que significaba esto que…_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Una viga callo pesado desde el techo y el apenas pudo moverse para alejarse de ella, la tierra temblaba y los gritos desesperados empezaban a escucharse en toda la posada, un temblor. Inuyasha como pudo se movió de la cama y tomó algo el albornoz que estaba sobre ella y salio con velocidad de la posada.

- Rin chan rápido.

- Hinagueshi san.

La dos jóvenes salieron corriendo también de la posada, ayudando a su paso a una anciana que era lenta la tomaron de la cintura y a fuera la llevaron afuera, la gente salía despavorida, ella tenía miedo, había escuchado un golpe muy fuerte dentro y después el temblor de la tierra, la jovencita que dormía con ella había despertado y empezado a llorar con miedo, ella la tomo de la mano y la saco, ayudar a la anciana no era su plan pero al verla allí tirada en el piso no tuvo el coraje para poder dejarla allí, los segundos eran tan interminables, un grito se escucho cerca y luego un montón de vidrio tromparse en pedazos acompañados de un grito de Rin..

- Calma Rin calma.

- Tendo miedo Hinagueshi san. – la jovencita temblaba sin remedio.

La joven la sostuvo a ella y a la anciana para poder salir al patio de afuera. Las personas que estaban detrás de ella la impulsaban con violencia para poder salir.

Fue un instinto instantáneo en el correr a la habitación que debía ser de Hinagueshi, cuando entro una viga callo y quedo a la mitad del cuarto, el humo empezaba a caminar por los corredores.

- Amo, amo. - Un guardia lo vio correr allí y lo sostuvo de un brazo. – es necesario salir.

- Hinagueshi – salio de su garganta en un ronco jadeo, la desesperación se leía en sus ojos.

- Ella debió salir, aquí no había nadie hace un segundo – dijo sin soltarlo y empezando a jalarlo

- Júralo. – exigió él.

- Por Kami sama, amo, vamos. – dijo aun jalandolo.

Una viga más cayó a un par de paso de él y la esquivaron con dificultad para poder pasar.

Salieron todos de la posada y se quedaron en el patio principal, una estatua de un dragón de piedra se volteo y se rompió en dos, Hinagueshi solo atino a inclinarse con Rin en el piso y cubrir su cabeza, era delgada y pequeña tenía que protegerla, no dejaría que nada le pasara, escucharon los sonidos a su alrededor, se escucho un estruendo cuando una parte de la casa de volcó abajo y aplasto todo lo que había abajo.

"_Inuyasha, por favor kami sama que este bien, por favor no me lo quites de nuevo_" salto a la mente de la geisha con devoción verdadera, no se pregunto en ese momento que significaba, solo estaba el deseo intenso allí de que él estuviera a salvo.

Inuyasha y el guardia salieron de la posada justo en el momento cuando detrás de ellos una sección completa se vino abajo, solo algunos pedazos de madera los golpearon en la espalda, se quedaron allí solo un par de segundo mas hasta que el movimiento empezó a menguar y se detuvo después. Los hombres empezaron a correr con botes de agua, para apagar el fuego.

- Tú y todos los demás ayuden, no se queden allí parados

Ordeno Inuyasha y el guardia fue corriendo donde sus compañeros por la orden.

- Hinagueshi.

Susurro para el mismo y corrió a buscar la joven geisha, los niños y las mujeres estaban casi todos en el patio de enfrente, todo estaba oscuro, todas las lámparas se había volteado y apagado con el movimiento y apenas y veía a los hombres moverse para buscarlas a tientas.

La joven aun sostiene a la jovencita en un apretado abrazo mientas Rin con miedo.

- Tranquila Rin chan ya paso todo, tranquila – decía una y otra vez la joven geisha cepillando su cabello.

- Me dio mucho miedo Hinagueshi, - dijo aun sollozando - pudimos morir.

- Pero no paso nada anda, ya todo esta bien, ya paso.

Inuyasha buscaba a las dos jóvenes entre la multitud, pero no podía ver nada, la luna nueva aun estaba sobre su cabeza y tan cerca del amanecer la luz era casi inexistente.

- Hinagueshi – grito entre la multitud

Hinagueshi lo escucho entre la multitud y respondió aun cuidando a Rin.

- Aquí, aquí - agito una mano para poder llamar su atención.

Inuyasha pudo apenas distinguir la voz que lo llamaba y la manga blanca del kimono blanco de dormir de Hinagueshi inclinada en el piso, se acerco a ella y la vio de espaldas, su cabello suelto sobre el blanco kimono y abrazando a la jovencita que se notaba estaba llorando.

- ¿Están bien, Hinagueshi, Rin chan? – se acerco a un par de pasos de las jóvenes lleno de preocupación.

- Si, estamos bien, pero Rin se asusto mucho - dijo la joven aun sin soltarla.

- Fue muy feo Inuyasha sama, me asuste mucho. – dijo la llorosa jovencita.

- No se preocupen ya todo paso.

Las antorchas afuera empezaron a encenderse, la oscuridad quedo medianamente amortiguada por la luz de las llamas amarillas y rojas detrás de las jóvenes, Hinagueshi soltó por fin a Rin que ya estaba mas tranquila y justo cuando una lámpara fue puesta tras de ella, volteo a verlo.

Inuyasha quedo petrificado en su lugar, su respiración se apago, su corazón se detuvo por completo, el aire llegaba casi sin fuerza a su pecho, estaba a punto de ahogarse. La chica se levo una mano al pecho y el camafeo de plata dentro de él, salio de entre los pliegues del kimono blanco.

- Inuyasha… ¿estás bien? – dijo al ver su rostro casi blanco

- Ka… ka…

No, no podía ser, no podía ser, ella estaba muerta pero ella, el camafeo que colgó de su cuello, era ese camafeo, se acerco dos pasos a ella y la sostuvo de los brazos la chica se movió inquieta en sus brazos un poco asustada por la intensidad con la que la miraba. Lo vio ver su pecho y ella miro al tiempo, vio el camafeo en él y casi como un golpe la idea llego a su mente, ella la volteo a ver a los ojos y sus piscinas doradas se llenaron de un montón de emociones, alegría, confusión, miedo, ansiedad.

- ¿Kagome…? – dijo por fin con un esfuerzo enorme.

- ¿Tú…?.- dijo dedicándole la misma mirada y apretó mas la mano sobre su pecho. – ¿Tu me conoces?

Las antorchas siguieron levantándose a su alrededor el patio se lleno de claridad cuando uno y otro se llenaban con la imagen clara del otro

_Fin capitulo 10_

_20 de octubre de 2006_

_12: 35 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora¡¡**A que no se esperaban que fuera así verdad!! A mi me fascino, después del sueño que había tenido Inuyasha y de darles a entender a todos que aquí se terminaba su historia, los asuste verdad jeje, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, jeje yo se que hice muy tardado el encuentro, 10 capitulos nada mas jajajaja, pero creo que valio la pena a mi me fascino, como unica nota adicional debo decir solo que el kimono nacio de una mescla de "la casa de las dagas voladoras" una pelicula donde aparece tambien la protagonista de MdG una historia oriental tambien ue vale mucho la pena, donde Ziyi viste al inicio un kimono chino hermoso y de la pelucula de "El mito" ua pelucla de Jacky chan donde una concubina del rey hace un baile muy parecido la que yo hice, pero el mio salio mas bonito (oh pero que modestia la mia jeja) y creo que no hay necesidad de notas culturales hoy pero si tiene cualquier duda no duden en mandarme un mensaje._

_bueno ahora mis responsivas, no dejen de mandar los mensajes por favor, me llena de alegria;_

**Momo**: hola me alegro que te haya gustado la historia espero que te quedes por aquí hasta que la termine, todavía le falta un buen trecho, gracias por el review

**Sakura**: me alegra haber sido de ayuda, no es una canción preciosa, a mi me fascina, y me fue imposible no incluirla en esta historia, gracias por el review

**Fel**: y tenias que decirlo así, "el de Tsubasa no el tuyo" que cruel eres. Sabía que te iba a gustar este capitulo lo reconozco la hice muy cansada y fue muy largo pero como que era el preludio para este capitulo, como vez, a mi me fascino como se soluciono todo, tan inesperado, en medio de toda la confusión y eso me presto para la continuación que la tenia medio trabada pero ya por fin la pude sacar, casi la termino, como viste este capitulo espero y te haya gustado, por favor házmelo saber. Tata Mei

**shadow**: Oh no te preocupes por Rin tengo toda la intención de hacerla mi _cinderella_, jeje va a estar hermoso cuando me ocupe de ello, pero por lo pronto me concentrare un poco en lo de inuyasha y kagome, ya por fin después de hacerla tan cansada saque el final, no quedo emocionante, en medio de toda la confusión después de un terremoto y mas el sueño que el tuvo, no te imaginas que hermosa lucia hinagueshi en su kimono chino, me fascinan desde una película que vi que se llama "El Mito" hermosa por completo, lo que pasara con kikio, ya lo veremos muy pronto, si piensan que la historia se termina cuando la descubra, pues no, apenas empieza jeje gracias por el review

**Ninde Black**: créeme te entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas, mi novio es estudiante de medicina, no imaginas lo que siento de saber que el próximo semestre me quedare todo un año sin verlo por su servicio, me parte el corazón, pero bueno que mas queda que esperar y tener fe en el amor.

Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, por fin el esperado encuentro entre inu y kag, ya la había hecho muy tardada pero no mas, aquí esta por fin, espero y me mandes un review para saber que tal te pareció gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan**: me imagino cree que a veces yo también me reflejo mucho en mis historias y una que otra escena habla casi de mi vida, es emocionante. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado por fin, después de hacerla tan larga por fin lo deje verla, que creían que ya se regresaban y que aquí acaba sin siquiera verla, pues no, pero apuesto que los asuste con esa charla en el sharin jeje gracias por el review

**Ninfa Eco**: gracias tu review fue hermoso de verdad, creeme que me esfuerzo mucho por que ese toque de magia que me inspira la imagen de hinagueshi siga presente en toda la historia, es un aire diferente alrededor de esta figura y me esfuerzo por sacar el mejor provecho de el, a veces cuando me pierdo me detengo y la observo y me dedico un rato a describirla de nuevo y vuelvo a atraparla, es una historia que esta sacando el mayor provecho de mi imaginación visual.

Como viste este capitulo, desde que inicia, creo que quedo muy padre, con ese deseo de besarse de nuevo, apuesto que los deje de pronto sacados de onda con eso de que ella lo volvía a llamar inuyasha sama, pero ya la había hecho muy largas, por fin la descubrió, y ahora que va a pasar, solo lo sabrás si lees el siguiente capitulo jeje gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** soy muy silenciosa a veces, pero yo creo que la escena en medio de la lluvia, la luz tenue de la vela, y el ambiente metafísico de ver un fantasma o un espíritu fue el que se fue armando solo para este tipo de escena, y como viste este capitulo, me suelo apoyar mucho en el aspecto visual, adore el baile de _Will_ que es la canción que baila hinagueshi en el sueño de inuyasha, debes escucharla es simplemente genial desde que la oí la primera vez supe que debía estar en este fic, es de _Ayumi Hamasaki_, de su disco _(miss) understood _vale mucho la pena, espero y te haya gustado y me dejes un mensajito para saberlo vale, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: imagina mas siendo Rin una niña tan pequeña y mas al dejarla marcada así del vientre, que duro debió ser para ella superar eso, ya vez que ni siquiera dejaba que kaede la viera desnuda, creo que el hacerle eso a una mujer es la peor agresión que le puedes hacer mucho mas cuando es un niño no hay modo de defenderse ni física ni psicológicamente una agresión así, pero ya veremos que pasa con ellos.

Y si, por fin los deje verlos, me gusto mucho como paso todo, por que quería que hubiera un elemento así, de estrés de impresión y que no pudieran estar a solas para hacerlo todavía mas estresante soy tan mala con mis protagonistas, y ahora veremos que va a pasar, pero debes quedarte a leer para averiguarlo jeje, gracias por el review

**Lorena**: oh como viste el reconocimiento? a mime fascino, justo así lo quería desde hacia semanas lo había imaginado y me fascino como se desarrollo todo, espero y a ti también, el próximo capitulo te va a gustar mucho, es algo que siempre me puedes jeje, espero y te pases a leerlo, va a estar emocionante gracias por el review

_bueno por ahora es todo espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura y verlos de nuevo aqui la proxima, se que les siguiente capitulo les va a agradar mucho._

_**no olvides dejar un review, me harias profundamente feliz.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	12. Interludio: La Marca Roja en el Arbol

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Interludio**_

_**La marca roja en el árbol.**_

La joven estaba sentada en la mitad del salón las voces a su alrededor eran solo rumores mientras se moraba en los ojos dorados delante de ella, las frases perdidas volaban a su alrededor, pero ella solo había escuchado una.

- … por ello, Taisho sama debe partir en lugar de su padre, debe ir a la guerra como la obligación que tiene de ser el hijo mayor….

_**Ki ni naru noni kikenai**_

_Estoy ansiosa pero no puedo decir nada_

_**Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru**_

_Estoy cansada de nadar contra corriente mientras estás silencioso_

No necesito escucharlo de su boca para saber que era la verdad, después de todos esos años juntos había aprendido a interpretar sus silencios y sus miradas, y en los ojos de su amado se leía la verdad, así era, él se iría a la guerra y ella no podía decir nada, no podía siquiera objetar, no podía siquiera llorar, debía mostrarse propia, debía mostrarse como una mujer a pesar de que el dolor de perderlo la estuviera consumiendo.

Nadie les permitió un segundo de soledad ni siquiera al despedirse, antes de que ella lo notara él estaba a su lado, la tristeza llenando sus ojos dorados al igual que los propios, quizás solo era el reflejo de sus propios ojos dentro de los de él.

Inuyasha metió la mano dentro de una de las mangas de su kimono y saco un pañuelo, la tomo de una mano y puso el lienzo con algo dentro sobre ella, no la soltó mientras la miraba.

- Kagome sama – dijo sin poder soltarla, incomodo por las miradas de los mayores a su alrededor – tengo una obligación como el hijo mayor y debo cumplirla.

- Entiendo anata… – dijo ella casi sin voz.

- Pero volveré lo más pronto posible y reanudaremos todos nuestros planes de boda, la efectuaremos apenas y pueda volver, se lo prometo.

- Le creo… dijo y precioso su manos entre la suya mientras lagrimas saladas se escapaban de sus ojos marrones – le creo Inuyasha sama.

No pudo decir nada más, Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar y fue con su padre, ella presiono el pañuelo en sus manos y noto que venia algo dentro, desdoblo el pañuelo y encontró adentro un camafeo de plata con al forma de un corazón, lo abrió y encontró un mechón de cabello de él, las lagrimas se precipitaron por sus ojos sin control, cansada de pelear contra la corriente, como una mujer que lo entendía no debía llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo ver en ese momento el mensaje escrito en el pañuelo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Aitai noni mienai nami ni osarete**_

_Quiero verte, pero una onda invisible_

_**Mata sukoshi tooku naru**_

_Nos empuja a un poco mas de distancia_

Los pasillos estaban oscuros, a pesar de que la casa siempre se mantenía bien iluminada parecía que el destino le quería dar una oportunidad esa noche.

Después de haber llorado un rato en su habitación había notado que ademas del guardapelo había una nota en el pañuelo, casi se había desborrado por las lagrimas pero solo decir lo necesario en caso de que alguien la notara.

"_Media noche. Árbol"_

Esa noche debía ser sigilosa y callada, llego al patio principal, se escondió en lo que uno de los guardias avanzo delante de ella y se alejo con lentitud, una vez que no hubo nadie hecho a correr sujetando las orillas de su kimono, su corazón corría a mil, si la descubrían ahora no tendría ninguna oportunidad de nuevo, quería verlo antes de que la distancia los separa por completo. Los últimos años Inuyasha había sido una constante en su vida, cada día, y de pronto alguna fuerza invisible los estaba separando. Se cuido de que nadie la viera avanzar por los graneros donde los sirvientes de campo de la casa dormían, ya casi llegaba, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que se diera la hora de la cita cuando había salido de casa. Pronto lo vio delante de ella, el frondoso árbol que despuntaba entre los demás en medio del jardín lejano de la casa, su árbol preferido y más querido.

Se recargo un momento en el tronco recuperando el aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no por la carrera sino por el hecho que la había hecho salir de la casa. Presiono su pecho con fuerza, y recupero la calma, no quería parecer asustada delante de él, no en ese momento tan importante.

Cuando su respiración fue mas tranquila volteo y se acomodo el kimono, se aliso un poco el cabello y miro su tronco, los tres símbolos en el árbol relleno de tinta roja, los acaricio como una promesa "_zutto_"

El joven llego sigilosamente a su destino había tenido que salir en la penumbra y escurrirse en medio de las copas de los árboles para no llamar la atención de nadie, pero cuando llego a su destino valió la pena, el corazón le salto de gusto al verla allí, había ido a la cita, en contra de toda regla ella estaba allí esperando por él. Silenciosamente bajo y la miro acariciar el tronco del árbol de su árbol con adoración, "_zutto_" se repitió en su cabeza con la dulzura de su voz.

- Kagome… - la llamo.

La chica sintió su presencia, esa presencia que podía identificar entre un millón de personas y ahora allí, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche era infinita a su alrededor, respiro profundamente y volteo sobre sus talones con la mirada baja, que empezó a subir lentamente, pasando por sus calzas negras y sus pantalones rojos sueltos, el cinto de su cintura y su camisa china con los botones del lado derecho, subió hasta chocar con sus ojos dorados que la miraban con adoración, a pesar de la oscuridad brillaban intensamente fijos en ella.

El vio a la joven voltear a verlo y examinarlo de abajo a arriba y después chocar con sus ojos, el marrón con destellos de azul de sus ojos se le antojo la gema más hermosa que hubiera visto, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, e ilusionada en su mirada.

- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha avanzo cerca de ella y antes de poder notarla la encerró en un abrazo fuerte. Se lleno de su aroma los pulmones y quiso no tener que soltarla nunca mas, aun no podía creer que tuviera que alejarse de ella esa misma noche.

- Gracias por venir Kagome.

- No podía haberme negado – dijo abrazándolo con la misma fuera escondida en su pecho, reteniendo las lágrimas.

- Fue tan vacía la despedida esta tarde, no podía irme así nada mas, necesitaba tenerte cerca.

- Inuyasha…

Se sostuvo ella, ella había sentido lo mismo, la despedida en medio de sus familiares anunciando que él iría a la guerra al amanecer, y dejándolo solo tenerlo a un metro, su corazón se había roto en el momento que lo había sabido y no tenía la posibilidad ni siquiera de poderlo abrazar y decirle que lo esperaría. Y ahora lo tenía allí y no lo quería soltar, por que era todo tan injusto con ella, por primera vez amaba en este mundo y no podía tener a su amor a su lado.

La pareja se soltó solo lo suficiente para poder darse un beso, un beso que hablaba mucho mas que del amor pasivo que tenían que representar a la sociedad, aquí estaba ese amor que se escapa de las manos, ese amor que quiere ser bebido en un solo trago antes de verlo evaporarse al sol. Un beso intenso que hablaba mucho mas que del amor que dos jóvenes sentían, un amor que habla de la madurez del alma y del cuerpo, un beso que hablaba de deseo carnal y espiritual, las lenguas se enredaron y se acariciaron sin saciedad, mientras el cuerpo uno del otro pedía estar mas cerca, él sostuvo su cintura y apoyo su pecho contra el suyo para poder sentirla en todo su cuerpo, ella enterró sus manos entre su cabello y se sostuvo de su cuello, ninguno quería parar, ninguno quería alejarse un centímetro. La pierna desnuda de ella se coló en medio de los pliegues del kimono y esto desato una descarga en su cuerpo entero al hacer contacto con las piernas de él que la hizo empujar su rostro hacia atrás.

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_Deseo estar contigo ahora_

_**Futari de distance chijimete**_

_Acortemos la distancia entre nosotros dos_

- Inuyasha… - gimió ella despacio.

- Kagome – el respiraba con dificultad – lo que hacemos… lo que hacemos no…

- Shssss – lo silencio antes de que pudiera continuar – lo es Inuyasha, es lo que ambos sabemos que es correcto, solo para nosotros, quizás para nadie mas, pero es lo correcto entre nosotros, por favor no me niegues ser tu mujer.

- Kagome…

- Mi corazón te pertenece – dijo abrazándolo fuerte venciendo a las lagrimas que querían escapar – mi alma te pertenece - dijo tomando una de sus manos y recargándola trémula entre los pliegues del kimono sobre su pecho, la mano de él, era fría en contra de su pie calida – no me niegues que mi cuerpo te pertenezca también.

Los dos se fundieron en un beso mas, igual de apasionado, igual de ansioso y entregado, borrando la conciencia, el decoro o el pudor, solo quedaba entre ellos, la necesidad apremiante de amarse.

Escondiéndose de nuevo, caminaron a la mansión, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, mientras la impaciencia hacia caminos sobre su cuerpo, llegaron a la mansión y caminaron sigilosos en medio de los pasillos vacíos llegando a la habitación de ella, y una vez allí los dos entraron y cerraron bien la puerta.

Ella sabía que podía ser desheredada, y exiliada de su familia si sabían que estaba haciendo ahora, pero no le importaba, un pensamiento se había colado en medio de sus pensamientos haciéndose su horror mas grande, que él no regresara, sabía que moriría si él no regresaba de la guerra, desde que sabía que lo amaba no había habido vuelta atrás, sabía que lo necesitaba en su vida y que nunca volvería a amar a nadie mas en su vida mas que al joven de ojos dorados y en el peor de los casos quería ser completamente suya antes de que el partiera, no importaba a que reino fuera, sabía que si se llevaba ese recuerdo con él nunca la olvidaría, que de alguna manera una parte de ella iría con él a la muerte misma y él iría con ella, solo quería algo de él que nadie mas tuviera antes de dejarlo partir.

_**Ima nara maniau kara**_

_Podemos permanecer suspendidos en el tiempo_

_**We can start over**_

_Podemos empezar de nuevo_

La piel de la joven temblaba a su tacto, el había retirado uno de los hombros del kimono y había expuesto su pie, el pecho que quedo al descubierto se erizo de inmediato a la presencia de la noche, la oscuridad de la habitación coronada por el brillo de la luna hizo lucir su piel aun mas clara de lo que era, y la vio cerrar los ojos en abandono, el no sabía como seguir nunca había estado con ninguna mujer antes a pesar de que muchas lo deseaban, lo sabía, era un hombre demasiado llamativo, pero desde que había visto los ojos de Kagome Higurashi la primera vez sabía que esa mujer sería la mujer de su vida, había sido un reconocimiento inmediato en sus ojos marrones y ahora tenerla allí, lo que había soñado un montón de veces no sabía que hacer. Dejo vagar su mano por la carne palpitante y escuchar como su respiración se alteraba, puso un beso en su cuello y sintió su pulso correr a mil y su mano que se sostenía de su pecho temblar, como deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que el tiempo mismo se pusiera a su favor y los dejara suspender en ese momento haciéndolo eterno, que algo, que alguna fuerza superior a ellos los dejara quedarse uno al lado del otro, si pudiera vivir encerrado e un momento quería que fuera ese, que los dejaran empezara una y otra vez.

_**Hitotsu ni wa narenai**_

_Podemos hacernos uno_

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_Deseo estar contigo_

- Kagome… si tú tienes miedo.

- Si – dijo ella controlando su temblor – tengo miedo, pero no quiero que te detengas, por favor… yo… yo deseo ser una contigo, quiero estar a tu lado, antes de que te vayas…

- Pero si yo no.

- Volverás – dijo negándose a escucharlo de sus labios, no de sus labios – se que nunca seré para nadie más, no importa si es ahora o si es después, te pertenezco, no tomas nada que no sea tuyo.

Kagome tomo la mano de Inuyasha para guiarla en su propio cuerpo, él descendió por su pecho rumbo a su cintura, con la presión el nudo del obi cedió y cayo al piso dejando al descubierto todo el cuerpo al abrirse el kimono por completo, recorrió su piel mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, y sintió su cabello en su barbilla aspiro, olía dulce como a agua fresca y al mismo tiempo salada a mar por las lagrimas que había derramado. La tomo en brazos y camino con ella a su futon la deposito delicadamente sobre el colchón delgado y la admiro un minuto a la luz de la luna.

_**Itsu no hi ka distance mo**_

_Un día a pesar de la distancia_

_**Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo**_

_Podremos abrazarnos_

Vio los ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sabía que estaba peleando con los ideales que toda su vida había tenido consigo y con la decisión que había tomado.

- Kagome no – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

- No lloro por eso Inuyasha – le dijo sencillamente y él a miro, ella sonrió delicadamente – lloro por que pienso que quizás sea la ultima y la única vez que pueda tenerte así… conmigo, por favor dime que volverás, dime que un día volverás y volveré a estar en tus brazos y que nada cambiara en nuestro mundo – dijo abrazándolo mientras aun sentía como sus lagrimas mojaban su rostro, necesitaba con tanta desesperación escucharlo de sus labios – solo dime que un día volveremos a estar juntos, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

- Así será – dijo besando sus mejillas – te lo juro, yo voy a volver, como sea yo volveré.

- Inuyasha…

Kagome se inclino sobre él y beso con vehemencia sus labios mientras sus manos buscaban sobre su pecho, él las detuvo y entendió que buscaba también su desnudes así que se la ofreció, despacio se deshizo de las ropas mientras afuera una lluvia intensa empezó a caer.

_**We can start sooner**_

_Podremos empezarlo pronto_

_**Yappari I wanna be with you**_

_Antes que nada yo deseo estar contigo_

La oscuridad fue la mejor aliada para la entrega de estos dos amantes que se necesitaban de una forma tan desesperada. El trato de ser tan gentil como podía, seduciéndola, conduciéndola, poco a poco, con un toque experimentado solo en fantasías, había tenido mas de una ocasión a Kagome en sus sueños, de esta misma manera, impregnado su aroma en él, ahogándolo en los ríos de su cabello, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus ojos, lo que el había soñado no era distante a la realidad, sus manos recorriendo lentas por todas las curvas de su cuerpo, exacto, hermoso, delicado y puro, oyéndola como su voz se elevaba en ligeros espasmos con cada beso, con cada caricia, como susurraba su nombre en medio del torbellino que se desataba dentro de ella.

- Nunca me olvides Inuyasha – dijo la chica en medio de su respiración, el apenas podía respirar como podía ella hablar – pase lo que pase donde estés Inuyasha no me olvides.

- Ka… gome- susurro él sin aliento.

- Te llevare siempre dentro de mi Inuyasha, no importa cuanto tardes, no importa que, nunca voy a dejar de amarte – dijo y beso dulcemente su cabello – no lo hagas tu Inuyasha, no importa que pase, no me olvides, tú estas y estarás siempre antes que todo y todos, tienes que regresar por que nunca voy a dejar de esperarte, por que todo lo que yo quiero en la vida es estar contigo.

Ella arrebato su boca en un beso exigente y esa fue su perdición, después de eso Kagome dejo su cuerpo actuar libre, recorrió sin prejuicios el cuerpo de él, presionando sus uñas la textura de su espalda, besando con exigencia sus labios, como si deseara marcarlo, para que nadie mas pudiera tocarlo, enredo sus piernas con las suyas, pego sus pechos a su pecho y lo escucho casi gruñir, quería sentirlo todo, no quería dejar nada a la imaginación, no era propio, una mujer decente no se portaba así, pero no importaba, solo quería que cada pieza de su cuerpo recordara a Inuyasha Taisho para siempre.

Inuyasha estaba rayando en la falta de control al sentir todo el cuerpo calido de Kagome debajo de él, mientras un viento frió golpeaba su espalda desnuda, la pasión que Kagome sentía por la vida también estaba representada en ese momento, él lo sabía, toda la soltura con la que Kagome vivía, toda la fuera que representaba siempre estaría marcada en todo lo que hacia y se sintió feliz de poder experimentarla también en su propio cuerpo.

Cuando llego el momento de adentrarse en su cuerpo la sintió asustada, rígida, y nerviosa, sabía que debía estarlo, nunca había estado con nadie de ese modo, sintió un sollozo subir a su pecho y supo que debía calmarle.

_**Hito koto de konna ni mo kizutsuku kimi wa**_

_Tu que consigues lastimarme con una sola palabra_

_**Kodoku wo oshiete kureru**_

_Me enseño lo que era la soledad_

- Kagome – susurro suave sobre sus labios, un rayo partió el cielo en medio de la lluvia y vio sus luceros marrones marcados de rojo y las lagrimas que caían pesadas por los laterales de sus ojos. – yo no seguiré si…

- Inuyasha, no me preguntes nada, no se si estoy segura solo se que no quiero que me olvides.

- No podría olvidarte, te amo.

- Si me amas entonces por favor… - dijo y subió un poco su cadera a su altura como una muda invitación – por favor hazme feliz.

El beso tiernamente sus labios bajando sus manos a su cadera y subiéndola levemente, la sostuvo así acariciando con sus pulgares la delicada piel, la sintió suspirar aliviada y poco a poco fue adentrándose en ella, ella se sostuvo de sus manos y sintió su dolor cuando ella empezó a enterrar literalmente las uñas sobre su piel, y la escucho contener los quejidos dolorosos en su boca. Sabía que le dolía, su cuerpo estaba estrecho y húmedo, una vez dentro de ella, la escucho respirar con esfuerzo conteniendo el dolor y él no se movió ni un ápice, para el había sido un tanto doloroso también, ambos debían acostumbrar un poco a esta sensación no placentera.

En un increíblemente difícil movimiento ella se sentó sobre sus piernas ante la sorpresa de él, su cuerpo se compenetro mas entre ellos, una barrera dentro de ella se rompió y la escucho dar un ligero grito de dolor que no pudo reprimir, un hilo caliente se coló entre sus piernas.

- Kagome – dijo preocupado. Debía decir algo.

- No digas mas – no quería escuchar razones, sabía que las había de sobra, sabía que él podía darle un millón de razones para parar antes de seguir más lejos y se abrazo con fuerza de él, sintiendo como la llenaba por completo – ahora, ya no hay marcha tras.

**_Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby_**

_Aun cuando no puedas protegerme sigue intentándolo baby_

_**Yakusoku doori janai kedo trust me**_

_No puedo prometerte nada pero créeme_

Regreso a sus labios y los beso con dulzura, un par de minutos después Inuyasha empezó a marcar un suave vaivén impulsando su cuerpo contra la joven sentada junto a él que no dejaba de abrazarlo fuertemente, dejando suaves quejidos sobre su oído cuando él empujaba, los movimientos empezaron a marcarse mas rápido y los jadeos que ella producía se hacían mas amenos, mas insinuantes, mas guturales y él empezó a disfrutar de la fricción del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, la sensación de la cavidad húmeda y calida de ella era hermosa, el aroma almizclado que subía en ondas hasta su nariz llenandolo de deseo, pero aun así trataba de ir despacio controlando su propio instinto que lo instigaba a ir más rápido, pero la escuchaba dar suaves gemidos aun dolorosos, él quería que ese recuerdo fuera inolvidable, si era el único que tendrían quería que fuera suave y dulce por completo, debía protegerla, aun así fuera de si mismo y lo haría así se sacrificara a si mismo.

_**Muri wa shinai shugi demo**_

_Mi principio no era tratar pero_

_**Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo**_

_Lo haré_ _por ti_

- Kagome – gruño él contra su piel y beso sus hombro.

- Inuyasha – dijo aforrándose con más fuerza.

Ella no podía describir la sensación que tenía a cada embestida el empujaba algo dentro de ella misma que enviaba descargas de fuego a cada punto de su cuerpo, sintió su sangre pesada caminando por su cuerpo, como se concentraba en los lugares exactos que en contacto con él la hacían temblar, sus senos delicados pegados a su pecho que a cada enviste acariciaban su torso, como los pezones estaban completamente exaltados ante su toque, se aferro con fuerza a él escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello plateado, dejando colarse las suaves hebras entre sus dedos, el brillo de la noche umbria sobre sus cuerpos la lleno de un especial deleite.

En un movimiento calmado la inclino hacia abajo y dejo que su espalda descansar en el futon, antes de inclinarse junto con ella se detuvo a observarla, allí, con el cabello regado como tinta sobre la tela blanca del futon, su cuerpo delicado y blanco, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con esfuerzo, como despuntaban sus senos cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones de aire, se inclino sobre ella y beso su pecho con delicadeza oyéndola absorber un jadeo.

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_Deseo estar contigo ahora_

_**Futari de distance chijimete**_

_Acortemos la distancia entre nosotros dos_

Kagome sintió como su cuerpo caliente volvía de nuevo a ella, como sus labios húmedos descansaron en la altura de su pecho, como su cabello se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos como una manta y como sus ojos descargaban miel sobre su piel, los dos todavía siendo uno, la beso repetidamente y después la sostuvo de la cadera, ella sintió como la unión se fortalecía y lo sintió empezar a empujar de nuevo, esto era mucho mas de lo que ella alguna vez hubiera imaginado o soñado, esto estaba mucho mas allá de cualquier tipo de placer que nunca hubiera sentido, el mundo a su alrededor no existía, ni la lluvia, ni los truenos afuera, nada, el mundo era él, su piel, su calor, el sonido pesado de su respiración y esa parte de él que se hundía en ella y la arrebataba de todo lo real.

Cada empuje lo enviaba mas allá del control, nunca en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que esto pudiera ser así, se sentía tan lleno de ella, tan colmado de su cuerpo, de su aroma a agua, estaba llegando a su limite al escuchar los suaves jadeos, sentía roerle por dentro un instinto primario y casi animal de poseerla, de marcarla de sentirla por completo suya.

Ella no podía mas, algo estaba rebasando su cuerpo, no sabía que era, no podía explicar esta urgencia, esta ansiedad que le cosía por dentro de algo, solo algo que no alcanzaba, que solo el podía darle, a medida que la velocidad de las envestidas casi la ahogaba, sollozo un poco mas, solo un poco mas, se aferro con fuerza de su cuello y lo obligo apegar su cuerpo al suyo, su respiración jadeante en su oído y lo sintió llegar, sintió como un cúmulo infinito de energía y vida atravesaba su cuerpo por completo y la obligo a gritar cuando algo caliente le lleno el vientre y casi la quemo.

- Inuyasha…

_**Ima nara maniau kara**_

_Podemos permanecer suspendidos en el tiempo_

_**We can start over**_

_Podemos empezar de nuevo_

Jadeo sin control cuando lo sintió empujarse por completo contra ella.

Inuyasha sentía como esa energía que le recorría el cuerpo entero, sensualmente desorganizada se concentraba en un punto, todo su cuerpo exigía liberarla, entregársela a ella tanto como ella lo empapaba de la suya, la energía calida y suave de la mujer debajo de él, le pedía en correspondencia la suya propia y él deseaba entregársela, pero no sabía como, casi se desesperado al notar como no sabía exactamente que es lo que debía hacer, pero su instinto respondió mas a su conciencia lo dejo actuar, el ritmo incremento, la presión del cuerpo de su compañera lo envolvió en el lugar donde se unía con ella, dejo su cuerpo libre de restricciones y la sensación de ir mas allá del limite lo desbordo por completo.

- Kagome…

Enterró las manos sobre la tela debajo de ella y sintió como toda esa energía salía expedida de su cuerpo para unirse a la de ella, mientras su semilla se regaba en su vientre, escucho su nombre de sus labios y como los dos fueron en ese instante mucho más que uno.

Después todo empezó a volver a la normalidad, toda la realidad empezó a hacerse presente entre ellos dos y empezaron a escuchar como el agua caía sobre las baldosas de piedra afuera, como el viento soplaba con fuerza y como los rayos partían la oscuridad de la noche, fue la luz de esos relámpagos los que los hizo poder verse un segundo a la cara, los ojos de ella llenos de satisfacción y felicidad los de él, llenos de la misma alegría, como hubiera deseado que el tiempo en se instante, dentro de esa mirada solo se detuviera.

Se pertenecían ahora, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera romper esa conexión entre ellos dos, ni la muerte misma los podría separar en ese momento, por que los dos eran uno mismo.

**_Kotoba de tsutaetai _**

_Necesito decirte con palabras _

**_I wanna be with you now _**

_Deseo estar contigo _

- Gracias – susurro ella en su oído, sintió la necesidad de decirle con palabras lo que sentía por dentro y lo abrazo.

Inuyasha la escucho, y se recargo sobre ella, estaba conciente de su peso, pero quería tenerla cerca, el sonido calmado de su corazón lo obligo a dejar su cabeza sobre su pecho y suspirar cansado.

- Gracias ti Kagome…

Él susurro y cerró los ojos antes de que el sueño lo venciera por completo. Ella hizo lo mismo y sintiéndolo tan cercano a ella, tan protegida dentro de su abrazo, dejo al cansancio acabar en la inconciencia del apacible sueño.

**_Sono uchi ni distance mou dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo _**

_Un día, a pesar de la distancia, podremos abrazarnos _

**_We should stay together _**

_Podremos permanecer juntos _

El amanecer bañaba el lugar, una lluvia fría bañaba esa mañana la habitación donde los dos se encontraban, ella tenía los ojos rojos, el joven sostuvo sus mejillas y limpio sus lágrimas.

- Promete que volverás Inuyasha – decía la joven de ojos castaños, la pasión en su voz, la desesperación se escapaba sin poderlo evitar.

- Lo prometo Kagome – dijo sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza y con total convicción en sus palabras.

- Debes saber que yo te estaré esperando Inuyasha, nunca dejare de esperarte, si es necesario – las lagrimas bajaban copiosas por sus ojos – mas allá de la muerte.

- No digas eso, nada malo va pasarme, voy a volver a ti sea como sea. – dijo y le dedico una sonrisa forzada – no soy tan débil después de todo¿cierto?

Levanto su rostro en sus manos y puso un beso intenso en su frente, ella sollozo mas fuerte.

- Kagome, nuestra unión es inquebrantable desde hoy en adelante, nada, nos podrá separar, solo la muerte y no se lo permitiré.

- Inuyasha… - Si la muerte se lo arrebataba sabía que iría tras él, era lo único que sabía pero no se atrevió a decírselo. - _Wo hai ni_ (te amo)

- _Wo hai ni._

Acerco su rostro a ella y sintió las lagrimas calientes bajar por sus propias mejillas, acerco su boca y la robo en un beso, exigente, vehemente y doloroso al mismo tiempo, tenía que llevarse ese momento con él, la visión de la amada joven de ojos castaños para sobrevivir y lo haría.

Soltó a la joven princesa y salio de la habitación… no sabía que esa era la última vez que vería a los ojos a Kagome Higurashi.

**_Yappari I need to be with you _**

_Antes que nada yo necesito estar contigo. _

_Fin interludio 1_

_09 de noviembre de 2006_

* * *

_nota de autora: lo se han de quererme ahorcar y gritarme hasta el canzancio de PORQUETENIASQUECORTARLOJUSTOAHORA jeje pero creanme era por un motivo importante, algunos de los detalles de este interludio dan significado a varias cosas que han pasado en la historia como por ejemplo el origen del camafeo o el primer recuerdo que Kagome tiene y a cosas que pasaranm as adelante._

_Creo que no hay necesidad de notas culturales esta vez tampoco, imaginen el castillo de Kagome muy parecido al que tiene Inuyasha, ellos estan en China en ese momento y la guerra de la que Inuyasha debe ir no es en Japon si lo habian llegado a imaginar asi si no en china, mas adelante veremos como es que Kagome llega a Japon y por que._

_**Ahhhhh soy feliz 17 reviews **es el record de Geisha, es el en capitulo donde más reviews han llegado y estoy feliz que sea justamente en este donde todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS de verdad me han hecho profundamente feliz, aquí pongo todas las responsivas: _

**Laureo:** me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, créeme que llegaste justo en el momento más emocionante cuando toda la historia va a cambiar de giro así que no te la puedes perder, a propósito, cuando termines de leer este comentario ve a darte una vuelta a la sección de St Tail ya encontraras algo, gracias por el review y las amenazas jeje

**Yuna-DW:** ¡¡Y como me ateto a dejarlo todavía más tiempo con la duda!! jaja, pero vamos no pueden decir que este interludio no fue hermoso, además necesario para que entiendan algunas cosas que siguen en el fic, de Sesshomaru,… supongo que loo deje guardado en el mismo cajón donde puse al voluntarioso, necio e infantil Inuyasha jeje, adoro los UA puedes hacer todo lo que se te ocurra con los personajes, gracias por el review.

**DIDI:** mi cuota regular es un capi por semana, soy una escritora muy lenta por que me detengo mucho en los detalles mi única falla es por lo regular mi ortografía soy terrible en eso jajaja. Me alegra que te hayas anexado a mi lista de reviews créeme siempre que recibo uno nuevo es una muy alegre bienvenida, espero y hayas disfrutado del pequeño interludio, lo hice para que más adelante estuvieran claras algunas cosas que los tenían confundidos… y para tenerlos en ascuas jajaja, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** oh lady y ate extrañaba cuando dejaron de llegar tus reviews imagine que andarías ocupada algo por el estilo solo esperaba que estuvieras bien pero me da gusto que haya suido tu ausencia por un motivo tan feliz como las vacas. Si lo se la hice mucho de emoción, pero vamos ese era uno de los momentos más culminantes de la historia, y lo que va a pasar…. Chan chan chan es un secreto pero ya veras faltan un montón de cosas por descubrir, todo lo que diré es que a partir de aquí la historia va a dar un giro drástico. Dale las gracias Dita chan por lo de Sesshomaru y Rin, ella me hizo ver que estaba desperdiciando un personaje vital en la historia a mi también me fascino él romance entre ellos dos, peor esta historia solo va a la mitad todavía falta mucho por ver.

Lo se , no fue acaso una película genial, lo que más degusta del cine oriental es ese dramatismo en casi todos sus romances, la casa de las dagas voladoras, el tigre y el dragón, Azumi, 7 espadas, El mito, todas esa películas son romances infortunados pero bellísimos. Bueno creo que es todo por decir, espero que este pequeño interludio te haya gustado y estés al pendiente del próximo capitulo que despejara todas tus dudas, gracias por el review

**Fel:** gracias, me halagas mucho fel, después del ultimo review que me digas estas cosas hace que nos reconciliemos, cuando vamos de nuevo por café jajaja, este interludio no te lo haba mostrado, de hecho no lo tenía planeado en esta parte pero decidí que este era el momento indicado para usarlo¿Qué te pareció? Tata Mei

**sweet-love-dream:** no pro favor no te suicides, tu sabes que yo solo actualizo una ves por semana, resiste ¬¬, ya se que graciosa. Espero y este interludio te haya gustado, el próximo capitulo ya empezaremos a aclarar todo lo prometo, gracias por el review.

**Shadow:** pues hoy no esperaba gritos bueno quizás uno de coraje por cortarla aquí pero no me pude resistir, sin en cambio espero que si me haya ganado un suspiro, no son mi fuerte los lemon, pero siempre los adapto según el espíritu de la historia y este lemon es 100 x 100 de esta historia jeje, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**koTTaru:** muchas gracias me da gusto que la historia te haya gustado tanto, la hago de corazón, espero verte por aquí a menudo y lleguemos juntos al final, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** Ya me conoces soy muy cruel, disfrute mucho la conversación del sharin de Inuyasha e Hinagueshi pues sabía que eso los dejaría con "que hora no va a averiguar nada, la va a dejar así como así" y la forma en la que la descubrió me pareció muy acertada, como me dijo una amiga en todas las demás Inuyasha tenía tanto la mente puesta en esta estaba fuera de si por completo creo que los sorprendió aun más.

como sierpe tu review es muy acertado, justo es lo que tendrá que pasar, es decir cambiar de una vida a otra literalmente no será fácil y más con todos los compromisos que han creado en esos 5 años, pero créeme hay motivos muy importantes y fuertes que los harán volver a esa vida como sea, espero y este interludio te haya gustado, es importante por que algunas de las cosas que se han entrevisto en los capítulos anteriores se aclaran aquí y los que pasara adelante, gracias por el review

**serena tsukino chiba:** Sabía que te iba a sorprender el capitulo, es justo lo que yo buscaba crear una sensación de expectación completa y dejar completamente asombrado a Inuyasha jeje, y lo del sueño creo que si, era casi esperado que él de alguna manera sacara la conclusión de que las dos eran la misma, y un sueño era la mejor manera, como viste este interludio, no es el lemon más ardiente del mundo por que no es el espíritu de la historia en realidad yo quería mas algo que se enfocara a las historia en si. Me despido espero verte en el siguiente capi, las cosas empezaran a cambiar jeje, gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** ¿¿Escuchaste la cancion?? Dime si no ea perfecta para ese baile tan lleno de vida de movimiento de ritmos, de sonidos, guitarras, cascabeles, desde que la escuche supe que era perfecta, y esta, Dios, Final Distance de kikki es sin duda su mejor canción, desde que el bufido del mar y los pianos entran en el inicio con la voz de Hikaru es una delicia debes escucharla también, la mejor forma de conseguir toda la música es con el programa de SoulSeek los conoces, si no solo dime y yo te lo paso vale. Creo que valió la pena la larga espera por saber su identidad que no jaja, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, en el siguiente empezaremos a aclarar todo, gracias por el review

**DarkCam:** espero y este interludio te haya gustado, después de aquí empezamos a descubrir todas las verdades y trampas en esta relación, pero era necesario para algunos detalles que veremos adelante… y para dar mola jajaja ¬¬ espero verte por aquí hasta el final de la historia, muchas gracias por el review

**Darkirie:** muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra que mi historia te haya gustado, y todavía falta mucho que ver de ella, espero verte por a.C. hasta el final, gracias por todos los lindos comentarios siempre me sirven para seguir mejorando, gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan:** creo que ya lo había dicho en Huida jeje como buscas algo que tu supones que esta muerto… Ahaaa adoro mis clichés jaja, espero y este interludio te haya gustado a partir de aquí la historia empieza a girar espero y te guste, gracias por el review

**AKai iNaZuMa :** Akai… que gusto verte de nuevo, te tenia tan perdida por allí. No hay problema por el comentario cuando tengas tiempo ven a darte una vuelta serás siempre bienvenida colega, gracias por el review

**Ninde Black:** Bueno espero que en este capitulo te haya arrancado un suspirito de menos, algo romántico antes de cambiar el giro de la historia, espero y te guste, gracias por el review

**Ninfa Eco:** Bueno aquí esta el origen del camafeo, y aclaro algunas dudas más en este interludio que espero que te haya gustado, y que hayas podido ver de nuevo, me escuezo mucho por ser descriptiva sin caer en el complejo de _Dorian Grey_ jeje , gracias por el review

_Bueno por hoy me despido, espero verlos de nuevo por aquí en la siguiente actualización, la historia va a empezar a dar giros así que no se la pierdan. _

_**¿Me dejas un review antes de irte? Me harías muy muy feliz. **_

_**Shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan **_


	13. Capitulo 11: El nombre de la geisha Roja

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 11:**_

_**El nombre de la geisha roja.**_

- Hinagueshi san – la llamó la pequeña a su pies, y ella no pudo despegar sus ojos de Inuyasha. – Hinagueshi…

La jovencita calló al piso inconciente y fue que Hinagueshi pudo ir a socorrerla, Inuyasha quedó en blanco por un momento, la vio allí levantando a la pequeña, era ella, sin duda alguna era ella.

- Inuyasha sama – lo llamó ella, la preocupación en su voz – Inuyasha sama.

- Si – vio a la joven inconciente y se acerco, estaba sudando, toco su frente y notó que tenía fiebre – necesitamos ayuda.

- Si – dijo ella haciéndose a un lado mientras Inuyasha socorría a Rin.

Inuyasha tomó a la pequeña en brazos y fue donde las mujeres mayores, que auxiliaban a los heridos dentro de la pozada, Hinagueshi lo siguió el trayecto preocupada por la pequeña, de la nada la anciana Shioga apareció y les pidió a la joven.

- No se preocupe Inuyasha sama, es el susto que se ha pegado, a algunas personas les pasa, en cuanto recupere el conocimiento estará bien.

- ¿Y la fiebre? – pregunto Hinagueshi a la espalda del joven amo.

- Es por lo mismo Hinagueshi sama, no se preocupe, cuando reaccione le daré un té fresco y se le pasara enseguida.

Hinagueshi recuperó la calma enseguida. Los sirvientes de Inuyasha acudieron a él, todo el pueblo resulto afectado por el terremoto, no solo la pozada, y además de allí, se necesitaba ayuda.

- Vayan, pero estén aquí al medio día, no podemos demorar más.

- Si señor.

Inuyasha se debatía por la necesidad de hablar con la mujer a su espalda, pero ¿En medio de todo ese desorden¿En medio de todo el caos?

- Kagome – el joven la miró extrañado, se sentía tan extraño llamarla así – yo…

- Creo que debemos ayudar Inuyasha, podemos hablar después – dijo ella evitando esa platica, la temía – es lo mejor.

- Maldita sea – dijo en voz alta y le dio la espalda.

La dejó allí y ella se acercó a los mayores, no podía ser, eso no podía ser, pero era ella, por todos los dioses era ella, no importaba que fuera mayor, ahora, si nada en el rostro, sabía que era ella, el camafeo en su cuello es el que le había dado la ultima vez que se había visto, no había duda¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Como los guardias le habían dicho, el desorden el pueblo era general, algunas casas se había destruido y todos habían interrumpido su rutina a razón de ayudar a los damnificados, muchos heridos llegaron a esa pozada por ser uno de los edificios más grandes del pueblo, y la mayoría de las personas sin heridas ayudaban en lo que podían, Hinagueshi era una de ellas, mientras Inuyasha estaba atendiendo fuera de la pozada, tenía todos los granos que había llevado de ejemplo para los negocios que había hecho en casa, y organizo todo para repartirlo, además de organizar a todos los guardias y sirvientes que iban con el que ayudaran para poder las cosas en orden, eso lo mantuvo ocupado la mayor parte de la mañana, organizando sus ideas, acostumbrándose a la idea de que Kagome estaba esperando por él en la pozada, más aun que estaba viva, pero ¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo eso?

Cuando dieron las 12 del día no espero un minuto mas, ordeno a todos los sirvientes regresar a la pozada y empezar a organizar todo para regresar a casa lo antes posible, estaban cerca de _Seykio_ y si había alcanzado una gran magnitud el desastre los caminos serian difíciles de transitar por ello debía partir lo antes posible, pero mas que nada volvió a la pozada para encontrar a Kagome en ella, para asegurarse que no había sido solo un juego de su imaginación esa mañana.

Llegó a la posada y preguntó enseguida por ella, le dijeron que estaba en la sala principal ayudando con los heridos, fue hasta allí y casi temblando se enfrento con ella, entró y en medio de todo el caos de enfermos, que gemían y lloraban por el dolor de sus heridas y allí estaba ella, Rin estaba completamente sana a su lado, la miro un momento desde una distancia prudente, seguía con el mismo kimono blanco de la mañana, tenía algunas manchas de sangre en él, debió haber estado ayudando a heridos sangrantes también, se acercó a ella, la joven geisha lo volteó a ver, se detuvo y dio un paso atrás al verla de nuevo, era verdad.

- Kagome…

Su voz sonaba tan ronca, tan llena de deseo y de intriga, Hinagueshi no respondió, se sentía desconcertada de saber que era verdad, su nombre era Kagome. Rin los volteó a ver desconcertada¿Por qué la llamaba Kagome?

- Inuyasha sama… - el miedo se notaba en su voz.

- No esperare un minuto más, debemos hablar.

Hinagueshi busco algo a lo cual aferrarse, pero por la mirada que él tenía sobre ella era obvio que debía enfrentarlo, tomo un paño mojado y se limpio las manos motas rojas quedaron en la tela.

- Rin por favor, - se dirigió a la jovencita a su lado - sigue ayudando aquí.

- Hinagueshi sama – quiso preguntar que pasaba.

- Volveré – no al dejo hablar costando sus dudas con esta sola palabra.

Kagome caminó fuera del salón con Inuyasha y lo siguió hasta que hubieron llegado a uno de los jardines más o menos solitarios del lugar.

Él no lo pudo evitar más, la tomó en sus brazos y la rodeó tan fuerte como pudo, era real, la figura pequeña de la mujer se amoldó a su abrazo a pesar de que la sintió resistente a su contacto.

- Kagome, no puedo creer que seas tú.

- Inuyasha sama… - la joven estaba confundida, completamente confundida por el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

- Pensé que estabas muerta, tus padres me enseñaron tus cenizas, tu altar, dios mió, no entiendo nada, pero no me importa – la apretó más si era posible y casi tuvo deseos de llorar – estas viva.

- ¿Muerta?

Inuyasha l volteo a ver, quería tato ver al Kagome que se derretiría en lagrimas con él, que lo abrazaría con amor, pero solo tenía de frente a un mujer con una cara de completo desconcierto. La desesperación empezó a hacer mella en él también, ella no tenía recuerdos, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, Kagome no se acordaba de él.

Kagome, no sabía quien era él.

La soltó, y la vio delante de él, era como si fuera ella y no lo fuera al mismo tiempo, la persona que más amaba en el mundo había regresado a él, pero no tenía la mínima idea de quien era él, lo miraba como si fuera un completo loco y había en su mirada una falta total que él siempre había visto en la mirada de la joven princesa.

Ya no había amor en la mirada de Kagome.

Hinagueshi seguía en su propia confusión, ella era Kagome, el nombre que estaba grabado en el camafeo era el suyo después de todo, y todo lo que había suponía era cierto, tenía esa sensación familiar con Inuyasha por que él la conocía, pero ¿De donde¿Qué eran ellos que el parecía tan feliz de verla de nuevo? y ¿Por qué la había creído muerta¿Quién la había creído muerta?

"Esta viva Inuyasha, no importa si ella no sabe ahora quien eres tu, esa viva eso es lo más importante" pero ¿Por qué la había hecho pasar por muerta? Y si su propia familia lo creía así, tendría sentido, solo así la hubieran dejado de buscar, si lo hubieran intentado él lo hubiera sabido, la familia tenía suficiente dinero para buscarla toda una vida y bajo cada piedra, pero ¿si lo habían hecho solo para vengarse de él por haber deshonrado a su familia? Su cabeza era un caos.

"Pero esta viva"

Hinagueshi solo se había quedado allí de pie hasta que el volvió a poner sus brazos sobre los suyos y le dedico una mirada muy dulce, la misma mirada que la había llenado de pánico el día anterior allí estaba de nuevo.

- No puedo creer que estés viva Kagome, de verdad es un milagro.

- No entiendo.

- Creo que tengo tanto que explicarte pero tenemos tiempo Kagome, te lo aseguro, te diré todo lo que se, te diré tanto como pueda.

La abrazó de nuevo, más suavemente, con más calma, ella no se pudo mover, no sabía si debía regresar su abrazo.

- Lo importante es que estas viva, sufrí tanto creyendo que te había perdido para siempre.

Un grupo de mujeres aparecieron allí buscando el pozo que estaba cerca y rompieron su intimidad.

- Vamos, regresemos a _Saykio_, tenemos todo el viaje por delante - dijo y la sostuvo de las manos - esta bien Kagome.

- Está bien - dijo casi tímidamente – Inuyasha sama.

La llevó de nuevo a la pozada y empezó a explicar a los dueños que debían retirarse, todos le dieron las gracias por toda la ayuda y la comida que había dejado en el pueblo y después de una hora, en medio de la cuidad confundida partieron de nuevo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una vez en el camino Hinagueshi e Inuyasha iban en el mismo carruaje, Rin se había quedado con los sirvientes dormida con la señora Shioga que venia también muy cansada. Inuyasha no sabía ni por donde empezar, tenía tanto que explicar y le desconcertaba tanto que ella lo mirara ahora, como si fuera un completo extraño.

- La última vez que nos vimos fue hace 6 años en China, yo tuve que partir a la guerra, cuando volví, visite a tu familia y me dijeron que habías muerto, me llevaron a tu altar y vi una urna con cenizas.

- ¿Mis padres creen que estoy muerta?

- No estoy seguro – dijo y ella lo miró aun más confundida – tus padres y yo, no terminamos nuestras relaciones en el mejor de los términos, yo deshonre el nombre de su familia y me odian, la última vez que estuve en tu casa me dijeron eso con toda la intención de lastimarme.

- Entonces solo ¿quizás nunca me buscaron?

- No lo creo Kagome, tu familia te adoraba… te adora – se corrigió de inmediato, estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar de Kagome como si no estuviera - tienes un hermano, se llama Souta, estoy seguro que debió dolerle como nada tu perdida, era solo un niño en ese entonces, creo que ahora debe de tener solo… - hizo el calculo mental – 15 años.

- Souta – repitió ella en un suspiro, tenía casi la misma edad de Rin.

- Y a tu abuelo - continúo él - tu abuelo es un monje muy respetado, tu familia esta unida a largas líneas de mojes y sacerdotisas, tu abuelo ha vivido toda su vida en un templo, te adora también.

- Un monje – Hinagueshi se sentía más horrorizada a medida que él más decir, su hermano era casi un niño, y su abuelo un monje era seguro que la despreciarían cuando supieran que era una geisha.

- Te conozco desde que eras una niña.

Hinagueshi puso sus manos frente a él, él paro, la vio respirar por la boca, y mirarlo después.

- Inuyasha sama…

- Inuyasha – la corrigió enseguida.

- Inuyasha – se corrigió ella – esto esta yendo muy rápido, yo, yo no estoy lista para saber todo esto – se sostuvo de sus rodillas – un monje, toda mi familia estará muerta de la vergüenza cuando sepan que soy una geisha.

- No – se apresuro él a decir – Kagome, tu no eres una geisha tu…

- Yo… ¿quien soy?

- Tú eres… - hizo una pausa y dijo despacio - Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome se recargo sobre su asiento temblando, de pronto, todas las historias de la princesa de los Higurashi, de la mujer de la que Sesshomaru dijo nunca había hallado sus cenizas y por la cual Inuyasha subía a colgar cascabeles a los árboles, la bella y maravillosa mujer que sería la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho, su alumna, su amiga de la infancia, su protegida, la mujer que el amaba.

Kagome Higurashi, ella era la misma, ella era Kagome Higurashi.

- Kagome, Kagome

Inuyasha se precipito sobre ella cuando la vio perder el equilibrio y la sostuvo en brazos, la chica había perdido la conciencia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de tarde cuando la joven empezó a recuperar la conciencia, estaba en una habitación, Rin estaba a su lado, en cuanto la vio entre abrir los ojos abrió la puerta y grito afuera, se oyeron sus pasos volviendo.

- Hinagueshi san, - la joven se sentó a su lado viéndola aun con los ojos adormilados - ¿esta bien?

- Rin chan… - Hinagueshi volteo para ver a Rin sentada a su lado con ojos preocupados – ¿Dónde estamos?

- Inuyasha sama pidió que nos detuviéramos en esta pozada cuando usted perdió el sentido, también para que comiéramos algo, algunas no había comido desde la mañana y apenas nos dimos cuenta.

- Kagome…

Una voz masculina sonó a unos metros de ella Hinagueshi vio entrar a Inuyasha a la habitación, sus ojos se veían iguales a los de Rin, la joven se hizo a un lado y él se sentó a su lado y sostuvo una de sus manos

- ¿Cómo estas¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, estoy mejor, quizás solo sea que no he comido nada en todo el día, no lo había notado.

- Rin chan¿puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo el joven amo volteando a la jovencita a su lado – puedes conseguir algo de comer para Kag… para Hinagueshi por favor.

- Si Inuyasha sama.

La jovencita salió dejando solos de nuevo a solas a la pareja, ella se sentó en el futon algo mareada todavía.

- No te levantes. – quiso él detenerla

- Estoy bien, debo espabilarme después de todo.

- Lo siento, creo que fue más de lo que podías manejar, no debí.

- No – dijo ella cortándolo – está bien, yo después de todo debía saberlo en algún momento, es mejor que me lo haya dicho usted.

- Tú… - la corrigió él.

- Inuyasha, yo no puedo – ella intento alegar.

- Puedes – la detuvo él.

Los dos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio sin saber que decir, esto era lo más extraño del mundo, después de todas esas semanas conociéndose, resultaba que ninguno de los dos era lo que pensaban que eran solo el día anterior, él había dejado de ser el amo y ella la geisha, ahora eran dos personas que se conocían desde la infancia y aun más, dos personas que en un momento dado se había amado, y estaban comprometidos, o quizás solo fuera un compromiso arreglado, su familia era rica y la suya...

- Dios – se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manso como si eso pudiera detener el cuerdo de sus pensamientos - todavía no puedo creer todo lo que me dice… dices.

- Y yo todavía no puedo creer solo que estés con vida Kagome.

En ese momento antes de poder decir nada mas Rin entro con un plato de arroz y sopa miso con vegetales.

- La anciana Shioga dijo que era mejor que comiera algo ligero ahora, que quizás su estomago no resistiría nada más y que procurara descansar un poco más.

- Gracias Rin chan – dijo la joven recogiendo la bandeja con la comida.

- Descansa Kagome – yo arreglare todo para que nos podamos quedar aquí esta noche, mañana iremos a mi casa.

Inuyasha salio de la habitación dejando a las dos jóvenes solas, Rin se acaba en preguntas que nadie había podido responder.

- Hinagueshi san,- pregunto sin más - ¿Por qué Inuyasha sama le dice Kagome?

- Oh Rin chan – dijo mirando la comida sin en verdad apetito – creo que él, me conoce.

- ¿La conoce?

- Si, la persona que yo era antes de ser una geisha

Rin abrió los ojos enromes, ella conocía la historia de Hinagueshi desde hacia tiempo.

- Eso quiere decir que se llama en realidad Kagome.

- Si, Kagome Higurashi.

- La… la… la princesa, la prometida de Inuyasha sama – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – Hinagueshi la volteo a ver, ella intento articular, pero rápido y sin palabras obtuvo su respuesta, seguro Sesshomaru le había dicho como se llamaba la joven – ya entiendo, Sesshomaru san.

- Pero eso es imposible, Sesshomaru san dijo que Kagome sama había muerto.

- ¿Te dijo como? – pregunto ansiosa.

- No le pregunte – dijo bajando la mirada.

Hinagueshi se levantó y buscó por la habitación y encontró un pequeño lavabo con agua fría, se mojó el rostro, todo eso parecía un sueño, esto no podía en verdad estar pasando, todo su mundo estaba vuelto de cabeza y no sabía que crecer o no, Kagome Higurashi debía estar muerta, no podía ser ella, como es que todo esto estaba pasando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dio la noche, y todo el grupo paso allí la noche, la verdad es que se habían pedido mas de lo que podían, ayudar con todos los destrozos en la aldea había sido arduo y después partir de nuevo, cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo duro que había sido se sintió casi apenado, pero el desconcierto de todo lo que estaba pasando era mucho.

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en su futon sin dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez. Debía investigar donde estaba la familia Higurashi, desde hacia dos años sabía que los padres de Kagome se había cambiado de residencia, pero nunca supo a donde habían ido, pero lo ultimo que había sabido de ellos es que se había establecido en la costa, después de eso nada más.

- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha escucho una voz, vio a la puerta y vio la figura de una joven mujer con una vela, salio del futon y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y lo encontró allí.

- Kagome…

- Supongo que en algún momento me acostumbrare a que me llames así.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Creo que estoy lista para hablar, podría salir conmigo afuera, la noche esta preciosa, el cuarto creciente ha empezado a extenderse.

- Si.

Salio de la habitación sin más siguiendo a la joven que venia con un kimono de dormir y solo uno más ligero sobre él y caminaba con la vela, ambos salieron al jardín de la pozada que era en verdad pequeño, solo una poza y un frondoso árbol de sakuras que estaba casi seco, por la falta de estación, varias luciérnagas volaban sobre la posa, y ella camino hasta un tronco que estaba caído a un lado del árbol, él la siguió hasta allí y se sentó a su lado, la joven apago la vela y solo se quedaron a merced de la luz de la casi inexistente luna y las luciérnagas.

- Nuestro compromiso… ¿Fue arreglado?

- No, - respondió el enseguida, era extraña la primera pregunta que le hacia - nosotros lo pedimos, de hecho, tus padres no estaban del todo de acuerdo por que yo solo era el hijo del que había sido una vez su guardián, mi fortuna no se comparaba con la de mi padre.

- Entonces¿nos amábamos?

- Si.

Inuyasha casi se sintió dolido por la referencia en pasado de un amor que él sentía aun por dentro.

- Inuyasha, no quiero que me hables de mi pasado, no todavía, yo… me esta costando un poco asimilar que de pronto, no soy lo que había creído que era todo este tiempo, aun pienso que debo volver a la okiya y que mi vida debe seguir siendo tal y como ha sido los últimos 5 años, me cuesta trabajo creer que en realidad sea la hija de una familia aristócrata, una princesa.

- Pero lo eres.

- Háblame de lo que sabes de mí, lo ultimo que has sabido de mí¿Cómo es que mi familia creer que estoy muerta?

- La última vez que yo te vi, como te dije fue hace 6 años, antes de partir a la guerra, solo después de dos años, yo regrese por fin, y al llegar a tu casa, tu familia estaba furiosa conmigo, primero me dijeron que había matado a su hija.

- ¿Cómo?

- Estando en la guerra, fui atrapado por un bando enemigo, a la mitad de los hombre con los cuales yo iba los mataron y después lo quemaron, los demás fuimos hechos prisioneros, pasamos así 1 año, todos pensábamos que moriríamos, que un día nos matarían, aun no se que pensaba el ejercito de los mongoles, por que nos tenían prisioneros, los rumores que lo que querían era una recompensa por mi fue la mejor explicación que yo pude encontrar, mi padre tiene grandes negocios de comercio en China, pero no era así, cuando nos dejaron libres todo lo que pude comprender era que nos había tenido cautivos solo para demostrar su superioridad, cuando regrese con mi ejercito, todo mundo estaba sorprendido, todos penaban que el regimiento entero había sido asesinado y quemado, todo mundo creyó ese tiempo que yo estaba muerto, y esa fue la noticia que dieron en tu casa.

- Entonces quizás sea eso… - dijo solo para ella.

- Después de eso, me dejaron regresar a casa, para informar que estaba vivo, cuando volví, me entere que tu familia ya no vivía en China, si no que ahora estaba en Japón.

- ¿Por que?

- No lo se, pero viaje aquí y encontré a tu familia, me recibieron muy mal, me dijeron que yo había causado tu muerte, que en el momento que habías sabido que yo estaba muerto, te habías quitado la vida.

- Pero… ¿Por que harían algo así?

- Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo Kagome, te lo aseguro, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. Por lo voy a averiguar, en cuanto lleguemos a _Saykio_, voy a investigar donde esta tu familia y preguntare que esta pasando.

- ¿Iras a China entonces?

- No, tu familia esta en Japón.

La joven se llevo una mano al pecho, tenía lógica, no podía estar perdida y llegar desde China ¿cierto?

- La última vez que supe de ellos estaban en Yokohama.

- ¿Tan lejos?

- Si,

- Entonces estuve vagando desde Yokohama hasta _Saykio_, no lo puedo creer, atravesé una gran distancia.

Fue cuando Inuyasha recordó que ella dijo que había estado vagando por meses enteros de un lugar a otro, sin dirección y sin memoria, sin saber de donde había venido o si quiera quien era ella, no, sus padres no hubieran permitido tanto dolor a su única hija, solo para causarle dolor a él.

- Kagome…

En un momento Inuyasha tomo la mejilla de la joven en medio de la oscuridad, una luciérnaga traviesa fue a posarse en su manos y le dio un toque así metálico a los ojos de la joven que lo miraba sorprendida.

- Se que estas confundida, pero solo puedo decirte algo, de ahora en adelante no debes preocuparte por nada mas, ya no estarás nunca más sola, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que… te amo.

La joven abrió los ojos enormes, su corazón había empezado a latir más fuerte y algo dentro de ella vibro como una cuerda que había dejado de sonar por mucho mucho tiempo, le creyó, con toda el alma le creyó.

- Pero yo…

- No me creas ahora si no quieres, pero es la verdad, te amo, nunca jamás te deje de amar Kagome, aun cuando creí que habías muerto siempre te lleve en mi corazón, jamás te olvide.

- Inuyasha – la joven sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su rostro, esas palabras tenían tanto significado, le decían tantas cosas, y sintió su corazón tan lleno de paz, seria verdad, sería que de verdad un día la había amado y no la había olvidado en todo ese tiempo.

Todo su cuerpo fue conciente de que él cada vez más se aceraba, y lo dejo, sitio como la mano de él se escondió detrás de su cuello y acaricio el nacimiento de su cabello, un escalofrió la corrió de arriba abajo, sintió su aliento muy, muy cerca de su rostro, y su corazón ir más rápido de lo que había ido nunca, y sintió sus labios tibios sobre los suyos, el saber almizclado de su aliento se mezclo con lo salado de sus lagrimas, y sintió como el mundo se detenía en ese momento, había algo en ese beso verdaderamente profundo, y sus lagrimas no podían parar, el sentimiento de pertenencia era infinito, conocido, y al mismo tiempo la sensación de pertenecer era tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho, se vio respondiendo a ese beso con una ansiedad inusitada, quiso saber el gusto exacto que tendrían sus alientos juntos, y fue maravilloso, a medida que el beso se desarrollaba más segura estaba de que ella pertenecía a ese beso, y que él pertenecía al suyo, sintió su mano acomodarse alrededor de su cintura y ella misma puso la suya sobre sus hombros y dejó que su cabello plateado quedara trabado entre sus dedos. De pronto tuvo la sensación de sus manos en medio de los pliegues de su kimono y brinco asustada, solo para notar que él no las había movido de su cintura.

- Eres tu – dijo casi en medio de lagrimas el joven de ojos dorados – siempre has sido tu, como es que no me di cuenta antes.

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome…

Ella no quiso ponerlo en duda, si era verdad, si de verdad ella era Kagome Higurashi su vida estaba a punto de cambiar por completo, la asustaba un poco pero no quería pensar ahora en ello, se acomodo en su regazo y quiso pensar que todo estaría bien, al menos esa noche quería pensar que todo iría bien, solo la fe la podía sostener ahora, sobre lo desconocido si pero la fe, ciega que nunca había tenido en nada ni en nadie la quería tener, solo una vez, solo en ese hombre que la sostenía con tanto amor.

Si quería confiar en alguien una vez en su vida, quería que fuera Inuyasha Taisho.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A la mañana siguiente, todo mundo se levanto temprano a penas al alba todos descasados por fin había dispuesto todo para reiniciar el viaje a _Saykio_.

Inuyasha estaba esperando a Kagome afuera, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche juntos, solo compartiendo un poco de intimidad, no se había dicho nada más pero no hacia falta por el momento, además ella necesitaba respuestas que él no le podía dar por el momento, en cuanto llegaran a _Saykio_, mandaría a buscar a la familia de Kagome, hablaría con ellos y todo iría bien, también iría a la okiya, tendría que arreglar todo con Kaede sama, era imposible que una princesa trabajara como geisha, después de todo, ella ya no era Hinagueshi, ahora era Kagome Higurashi.

Y Kagome Higurashi apareció en las puertas de la pozada.

No sabía de donde lo había sacado, pero allí estaba en un sencillo kimono color rosado, y blanco, su cabello suelto y peinado hacia atrás, sin una sola gota de maquillaje, y a pesar de verla antes en un montón de kimonos bellísimos, supo que nunca la había visto más hermosa.

- Buenos días Inuyasha – dijo la joven con una calida sonrisa.

- Buenos días… Kagome.

Y de pronto en medio de su sonrisa todo desapareció, si era un sueño o no, no quería despertar, si era un sueño en el que Kagome había regresado a la vida no quería regresar a la realidad. La joven avanzo junto a él, y el la tomo de la mano, su mano tan real, tan llena de calor y de vida, miro sus ojos castaños y limpios y sintió el más increíble y feliz golpe de la realidad.

Era ella, Kagome, su Kagome estaba viva.

El camino a _Saykio_ fue tranquilo, los caminos en realidad no se habían visto afectados más a las afueras, contra su voluntad Inuyasha dejo ir a Kagome con Rin en su carruaje y el mismo en el suyo, la impaciencia por llegar a casa lo esta consumiendo, había tanto que hacer, tantas cosas que aclarar todavía, hablar con los padres de Kagome, con Kaede sama y…

De pronto recordó algo que había olvidado por completo. Kikyou.

Kikyou esta aun con su madre en el famoso viaje para los preparativos de la boda, Kikyou dependía por completo de él, sabía que la única fuente de seguridad que la familia de Kikyou tenia era él, como iba a explicarle ahora que tenia que romper el compromiso y más que lo aceptaran, tenía la sospecha que Kikyou aceptaría casi encantada, pero su madre, Tsubaki pondría un grito en el cielo, jamás lo permitiría. Había estado tan feliz con el hecho de encontrar a Kagome que había olvidado por completo que a su regreso era posible incuso que ya hubieran regresado de su viaje, la fecha anunciada para su boda era cada ves más próxima y todo debía estar listo. Iba a ser muy duro pero no había más respuesta, él tenia que romper con Kikyou, le dolía por que le había logrado tomar mucha estima y le daba pena la situación que vivía con su madre, pero… lo que tenia con Kagome, estaba por encima de cualquier tipo compromiso. Ella era su prometida, siempre lo había sido, ella era más que su prometida, ella simplemente era suya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de noche cuando finalmente llegaron a las afueras de _Saykio ku_, la caravana entera atravesó por la ciudad, Rin e Hinagueshi miraron con cierto desconsuelo las calles de la ciudad donde vivían, era hora de volver a la realidad, de volver a la okiya y de volver a las ocupaciones de todos los días, cuando había estado en Tokio, ese lugar había parecido tan lejano y ahora de nuevo tenían que volver. Al menos eso es lo que fielmente pensaba Rin, pero Hinagueshi seguía sin saber en realidad que pasaría con ella.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

- _No Kagome, tú no eres una geisha tú… _

- _Yo… quien soy. _

- _Tú eres Kagome Higurashi. _

------------------------------------ End Flash Back ------------------------------------

La forma en la que había dicho aquello la hizo pensar que no la dejaría volver a la okiya, no es que ella fuera feliz al volver, pero, seguía siendo todo lo que conocía, y no tenia ningún otro lugar al que ir, se había mantenido con vida siendo Hinagueshi, si no lo era mas que le quedaba, la asustaba la sola idea de no saber que era lo que le deparaba el destino, no se sentía feliz en ningún sentido de no saber hacia donde se dirigía, para bien o para mal ella había tenido todo el tiempo las riendas de su destino como Hinagueshi, no podía soltarlo así como hacia, él no podía pedirle que lo abandonara todo y se quedar sin nada, solo con memorias vacías no él no podía pedirle eso.

- Hinagueshi san.

Rin la llamo cuando llegaron por fin a la mansión de Inuyasha, ella no respondió pero miro hacia afuera, los sirvientes se apresuraron a ayudar a descargar todas las cosas y a las personas que venían cansadas del viaje, un jovencito de cabellos rojos se apresuro a recibir a la anciana Shioga gritándole "abuela, abuela", el ultimo Sharif que fue atendido fue el de Hinagueshi y Rin que bajaron para lograr esturarse después del largo viaje, todo mundo miro un poco extrañado ala joven de la ultima carroza.

- ¿Te sientes bien Kagome?

- Si Inuyasha gracias, no fue un viaje tan pesado, no te preocupes.

- Ordenare que te preparen una habitación para descansar enseguida.

Hinagueshi lo miro extrañado y Rin aun más, cuando Inuyasha dio la indicación a un joven sirviente este lo miro igual, Inuyasha empezaba a sentirse un poco irritado por el hecho de que todo mundo lo mirara como un bicho raro. Se paro en medio de todos los sirvientes y les dijo a todos.

- De hoy en adelante, Higurashi sama, vivirá aquí, es la hija menor de la familia Higurashi, una princesa así que espero que todos le tengan en respeto que es debido.

- Inuyasha – quiso oponerse Hinagueshi al fondo.

- Es todo lo que debo decir, preparen una habitación por favor, las jóvenes deben descansar.

Inuyasha fue donde ella, ella solo lo miraba sin saber que decir, todo esto estaba pasando tan rápido.

- Pero… la okiya y Okasama, no puedo irme así como así.

- Claro que puedes.

- No, no puedo que pretendes que haga Inuyasha¿Y Rin?, no puedo retenerla aquí, el contrato solo fue por 5 días yo debo volver.

Antes de que él pudiera responder un anciano muy bajo se acercaba a él lo más pronto posible.

- Inuyasha sama - el anciano de voz rasposa quedo a sus pies - Inuyasha sama.

- ¿Qué pasa anciano Myoga? – dijo de nuevo sintiéndose irritado – dime ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo terribles noticias.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Kikyou sama, ha pasado algo muy malo con la caravana de Kikyou sama.

- ¿Que paso?

- Unos asaltantes, han asaltado la caravana de Kikyou sama, llenaron las noticias desde _Matsuda ku _la caravana se ha detenido allí, uno de los guardias ha venido a avisar, lo mejor será que salga enseguida hacia allá.

Inuyasha trato de mantener la calma "maldita sea por que justo ahora", volteo a ver a la joven detrás de él, que se veía hasta cierto punto preocupada por la mujer que era su prometida, un cierto sentido de culpa se cosió por debajo de su piel, él no podía sentirse preocupado más que por la mujer a su espalda, tan poco le importaba en realidad Kikyou.

- Inuyasha sama…

- Lo se Myoga, lo se. – casi le grito al anciano.

Se detuvo un momento y se dirigió de nuevo a la joven a su espalda¿Por qué? La pegunta se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- Debo ir – dijo y ella asintió – tengo que terminar con todo lo que he armado estos años y volveré.

- Inuyasha…

- Por favor – dijo sosteniendo sus manos – no voy a perderte de nuevo, me entiendes, no lo haré, solo debo ir primero.

- Entiendo.

- Por favor, solo esperare, te juro que cuando regrese todo ira bien, - dijo con tanta ansiedad en su mirada - ¿me esperaras?

- Si. – respondió automáticamente.

El presiono sus manos y puso un beso sobre ellas, y casi con dolor la soltó y fue siguiendo a Myoga, Hinagueshi solo lo miro ir, una cosa en medio de todas las que había dicho le había llegado muy adentro.

**_"Tengo que terminar con todo lo que he armado estos años" _**

¿Qué derecho tenía ella de que él tuviera que terminar todos esos años, y que oportunidad tenía de destruir lo que ella había marcado?

_Fin capitulo 11 _

_Viernes 10 de noviembre de 2006 _

_08: 43 p.m_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: hola de nuevo, que dijeron, ella tan solo flojita y cooperando, pues no jaja, la verdad me pongo de pronto en los zapatos de los protagonistas y digo, renunciar a todo lo que alguna vez allá sido cuando alguien viene y me dice que no soy lo que siempre he creído ser, no creo que sea una transición sencilla, ya se que todos desean saber que es todo lo que ha pasado pero tengan paciencia, ya pronto todo lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo empezara a aclarecerse, veamos que pasa, aun asi no los iba a dejar ir sin un besito aunque sea._

_Oh estoy tan contenta me llegaron 16 reviews esta vez, solo uno menos que la ultima vez pero nome voy a quejar ademas toda la semana la pagian anduvo medio caprichosa asi que les agradesco la insistencia si es que tuvieron problemas al subirlo, muchas gracias de verdad, como creo que no hay notas culturales esta vez voy con mis responsivas:_

**Didi: **Creo que cualquiera de nosotros si tuviera un Inuyasha enfrente no se lo pensaría dos veces jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, gracias por el review

**Makiko Lime:** no te preocupes, al contrario gracias por tomarte la atención de dejar un mensaje, espero verte por aquí a menudo siempre me da muchos ánimos recibir tantos reviews, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, gracias por el review

**Fel:** jeje andas de graciosa, ya sabia que este capitulo para ti no seria uno de tus favoritos exceptuando por la imagen visual, me acorde mucho de la ultima escena de Kaoru y Kenshin, aun no puedo creer que todo haya terminado así fue tan injusto (y seguiré llorando la próxima media hora) pero bueno, aquí esta el primer acercamiento, ya se que no es lo que esperabas pero tiene su propósito, pero apuesto a que la imagen de el beso fue linda, gráficamente hablando fue linda a mi me gusto mucho. Tata Mei

**Yuna-DW**: Bueno, aquí esta la esperada conti, yo se que a lo mejor esperaban que ella solo recuperarla la memoria de súbito, se arrojara a su brazos y fueran felices y comieran perdices, pero noooooooo jaja (_I know I'm bad girl_) imagina lo confundida que estaba la pobre y mas en medio de todo el relajo que había a su alrededor, heridos, muertos, gente histérica, pero ese beso que se dieron en la segunda pesada yo creo que fue un buen paliativo, pero ahora el ha tenido que ir a buscar a kikio que crees que pase...bueno pues quédate para le siguiente capitulo y lo averiguaras, gracias por el review.

**LadyJ07**: lo se soy muy mala hahahahaha pero no me van a decir que no disfrutaron esa interrupción, ya se que esperaban ver mas en este capitulo, como que todos esperaban que ellos se reconocieran y se lanzaran uno al otro a los brazos pero no pude, es decir no era lógico, pero oh ya verán que es lo que hace que ella finalmente recupere la memoria se van a morir yo ya quiero llegar a ese punto de la historia, pero ya verán les va a gustar. Espero y este capitulo e haya gustado, y hayas disfrutado de la escena del beso es una de mis favoritas jeje, y ahora el se va, que va a pasar, descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo jeje gracias por el review

**inu to aome**: muchas gracias por tu review me da gusto que te hayan gustado mis historias, la mayoría creo son de St tail pero que puedo decir el protagonista me trae de cabeza jeje, pero las demás también me han traído mucha alegría, y las mas populares han sido las de Inuyasha, jeje, gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** Verdad que si, a mi me fascina esta canción, la primera vez que la escuche me hizo llorar, espero y te guste también, espero y este capi también te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Ninfa Eco:** Juvenil... no lo había visto de esa manera pero supongo que si, es decir, como que en casi todos los fics, los dos a pesar de que nunca han hecho esto saben exactamente lo que deben hacer y les resulta de maravillo y la verdad la verdad no es tan simple jeje espero no haberme quemado sola, pero aun así una entrega tan amorosa no puede dejar de lado la pasión y la entrega de los personajes, bueno (Mimi da un largo suspiro) espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también, a mi en lo personal me gusto el beso en medio de las luciérnagas, me recuerda mucho una escena de Rurouni Kenshin, por cierto acabo de ver el ultimo Ova y haaa como llore, gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan;** Supongo que cuando en nuestra vida hemos hallado algo de verdad hermoso nos provoca de repente el deseo de buscarlo de nuevo en algún lugar, no dejo de recordad que lo que mas le intrigo a inuyasha de Hinagueshi después de todo fueron sus ojos, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**koTTaru:** jeje cielos en pedacitos, no solo me quieres desmembrar si no que en pedacitos, que bueno que no me conoces en persona jejejeje. oh vamos no me vas a decir que no te gusto el interludio, se que el encuentro como que debió desconcertarte un poco, es decir mas o menos imagino que esperabas que el la encerrara en sus brazos y la besara hasta el cansancio pero no, eso... será mas adelante jeje, pero al menos un besito si lo deje que le diera jeje, gracias por el review

**shadow**; El Edén, Oh que dulce, no me lo hubiera imaginado asi, y aun faltan algunas escenas también muy celestiales jeje, pero eso será mas adelantito espero y este capitulo te haya gustado ya se que a lo mejor esperaban otra cosa pero todo a su tiempo, todo tiene un propósito ya lo veras, gracias por el review

**La Dama Del**** Nilo:** Una fan ahu a mi me da algo de cosita decir mis fans prefiero decir mis lectoras pero si tu te poner el titulo nada me honra mas de verdad. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, se que a lo mejor esperan otra cosa pero esta espera tiene su propósito te lo aseguro, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** Bueno mas o menos aquí dejo planteado el terreno de como paso lo de inuyasha, como vez nadie le fue con la intriga a kagome todo fue cosa de las circunstancias, cosas como estas han paso en las guerra, ya vez, luego hasta entrega un cadáver de quien ni ha muerto y pasan una de serie de cosas muy extrañas, yo se que a lo mejor esperaban un encuentro mas romántico peor no podía darlo tan rápido, aun hay mucho que aclarar y ella esta muy confundida, aun así no pude privarlos de al menso un beso que se lo tenían bien merecido, bueno algunas mas interrogantes quedan resultas en el siguiente capitulo, que ira a pasar ahora que inuyasha a ido a buscar as kikio y que le habrá pasado a ella, todas esa interrogantes quedaran en el siguiente capitulo donde pasaran muchas cosas mas, no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**Serena tsukino chiba:** Me da alegría que te haya gustado este Lemon, como siempre lo pides me acorde mucho de ti jeje, y todo esto te lo esperabas, que pensabas acerca de un reencuentro apasionado, mas bonito pero menos real todo a su tiempo, que piensas que va a pasar ahora que inuyasha se ha ido, espero y en el siguiente review me lo cuentes, gracias por el review

**Ninde Black**: Siempre lo he dicho mi cuota es solo semanal hehe, que bueno que te haya gustado el interludio a mi me fascino y debes leerlo con la música si te parece romántico solo con la canción es un alucine de verdad, si llegas a tener la oportunidad de escucharla no la desaproveches. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también ya se que a lo mejor esperaban algo diferente de ese encuentro pero todo a su tiempo, te prometo que la espera tendrá su recompensa gracias por el review.

**DarkCam**: Oh vamos lo hizo por su papá es un buen hijo, ademas el estaba seguro que iba a volver pero ya ves las cosas tan extrañas que pueden pasar en la guerra, pero ahora ya se han reencontrado, solo falta ver que les depara el futuro, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

_bueno me despido, nos vemos la proxima semana con la nueva actualizacion_

_**me dejas un review, me gustaria mucho saber si te esta gustando mi historia.**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Mimi chan **_


	14. Capitulo 12: La Jaula de la Gaviota roja

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Ranma nibun no ichi pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_GEISHA_**

**_por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 12:**_

_**La Jaula de la Gaviota Roja**_

La joven geisha parecía impávida escuchando el largo regaño de la señora de la okiya, Kaede sama no había dejado de regañarla los últimos días.

- Estoy cansada Hinagueshi, no se que es que lo que te pasa ni por que ha cambiado tu actitud después de ese maldito viaje, de haber sabido que esto pasaría jamás te hubiera dejado ir, estas terminando con todo lo que te ha tomado años formar, que te propones, arruinarme por completo.

Ella no respondió nada solo se limito a dejarla seguir hablando, decía la verdad después de todo.

Inuyasha se había ido desde hacia un mes entero. Paso solo 2 días en su casa, no se quedo mas solo por que la señora Kaede había ido por ella e Hinagueshi se había sentido en la obligación de volver, pero nada era igual, todos sus clientes habituales había pedido su presencia sin falta, pero todos había terminado quejándose por la poca participación de la geisha, de su falta de vida, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar, habían pasado las semanas sin saber nada de Inuyasha, ni una sola noticia, y la espera la tenia agotada, no podía concentrarse en nada a su alrededor, y eso se notaba en todas sus actos.

No podía responder a los reclamos de la señora Kaede por que no sabía como, no le interesaba nada que pudiera pasarle a su reputación o a la okiya o a nada en realidad.

- Me estas escuchando – dijo tomando a la chica con fuerza del cabello y tirando de él - responde maldita sea Hinagueshi.

- Si Okasama

Lo dijo de tal modo tan calmado que solo la hizo enfurecer más, y la soltó dejándola azotar en el piso.

- Te estas buscando tu propio destino Hinagueshi, no lo olvides.

La señora salió de la habitación dejando a Hinagueshi sola allí, Rin entro enseguida y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Hinagueshi san¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?

- Yo… no lo se Rin, solo… ya no se que hacer.

La chica hecho a llorar, y Rin solo la soporto, sabia que todo esto era a causa de lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, Rin no terminaba de creerlo, después de todo, Kagome Higurashi estaba muerta, no era posible que ella fuera, pero ¿Por qué se lo había dicho y después había desaparecido sin dejar rastro?, no podía creer aun que Inuyasha sama hubiera sido tan malo¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Qué había ganado?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La carroza iba a toda prisa, todo esto le había tomado mucho mas tiempo del que había previsto pero al menos la situación con Kikyou había terminado, nunca pensó que terminaría de esta manera pero de alguna manera quizás solo era el destino que había acomodado las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

------------------------------------Flash Back ------------------------------------

Inuyasha había llegado después de dos días de viaje a Matsuda que era un pueblo comercial un poco mas arriba de Tokio, en el viaje nadie le había podido decir que era exactamente que había pasado, los guardias que no había muerto en el enfrentamiento estaban gravemente heridos, así que él tenía que ir directamente para poder saber que había ocurrido.

Cuando llego a Matsuda y vio de frente a su prometida se sintió un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de ella. Su rostro era una mascara formada entre la mas profunda tristeza y el consuelo, ella fue quien le contó todo lo que había pasado.

El llegar a Matsuda la caravana se había estado paseando por toda la ciudad, ella sabia que eso no era algo inteligente dado la cantidad de cosas que ya tenían compradas para la boda, pero su madre no había escuchado razones, se negaba a ir a pie por toda la cuidad cuando tenían un transporte y todo un sequito de guardias para cuidarlas, era imposible que pasara algo, pero había pasado. Una banda de los Yakusa estaba situada en es cuidad y desde que la caravana había entrado a la ciudad les había tenido puesto el ojo. Habían podido comprar en esa cuidad todo lo que necesitaban y se dirigían a Tokio, era ya de noche pero de nuevo su madre en medio de la intransigencia que le dictaba que debía acelerar lo mas posible esa boda había decidido viajar de noche, así apenas al salir de la cuidad fueron emboscados por toda la banda, la guardia había tratado de defenderlos pero había sido por de mas eran muchos y estaban bien organizados y armados, a la mitad de los guardias los habían matado en la primera provocación, a ellas las habían bajado y les habían dicho que no les harían daño si no causaban problemas, sabían que no les convenía asesinar a dos mujeres solas que se veía tenían una buena posición, empezaron a cargar todas las cosas en una carreta y todo habría terminado allí de no ser por que los bandidos había tratado de arrebatarle a su madre una capa de seda que había comprado para si misma, Kikyou debió confesar que una cuarta parte de todo lo que habían comprado su madre lo había escogido para si misma, diciendo que él nunca se daría cuenta, bien su madre había forcejeado por ese trozo de tela y el ladrón lleno de ira le había clavado una katana corta en el estomago y quitado la capa, a Kikyou la había despojado también de todo lo de valor que portara y después golpeado fuerte en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a su madre, cuando había despertado estaba de nuevo en Matsuda y su madre agonizante, cuando el mensajero había partido ella solo conservaría dos horas mas de vida.

Así Inuyasha se vio en la obligación de llevar a Kikyou y al cuerpo de su madre de nuevo a Tokio y enterrar a su madre en el panteón donde toda su familia reposaba. En ese momento no sabia que debía hacer, como iba a dejar a Kikyou sola a su suerte sin siquiera su madre. Fue la propia Kikyou quien después de una semana le había dado la respuesta.

Kikyou e Inuyasha estaban en una casa de la familia de Kikyou que había en Tokio, era una de las pocas posesiones que había podido conservar después de el compromiso, ella se veía mucho mejor, era una mujer con un temple firme y no la había visto llorar abiertamente en ningún momento.

- Inuyasha sama… - dijo la joven de ojos marrones en un momento mientras caminaban en el jardín.

- Dígame Kikyou sama…

- Yo… - Inuyasha leyó la indecisión en los ojos de su prometida. – no se como decirle esto.

- Solo dígame que le ocurre Kikyou sama, le aseguro que la entenderé.

- Inuyasha sama… usted sabe que toda mi juventud y parte de mi niñez viví un templo¿verdad?

- Si Kikyou sama…

- Yo… yo era muy feliz Inuyasha sama, siempre he sentido en mi corazón que debía servir a otros y que mis habilidades eran apreciadas y útiles en el lugar donde estaba.

Inuyasha no la interrumpió, conocía bien las habilidades de Kikyou con respecto a bálsamos curativos y un amplio conocimiento en hierbas medicinales.

- Yo… Inuyasha sama no quiero que usted lo interprete como un símbolo de rechazo, pero yo solo… - Kikyou cerro los ojos y casi estaba a punto de llorar – Inuyasha sama… yo deseo mas que nada regresar a mi templo y seguir mi vida como sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha se quedo de una pieza¿ella estaba pidiéndole que rompieran el compromiso?

- Yo… yo lo aprecio mucho Inuyasha sama, pero estoy segura que usted podría encontrar una mujer mucho mas… - se esforzó por encontrar la palabra – adecuada a su persona. Yo… yo solo acepte este compromiso por mi madre, yo era su única hija y me vi en la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella, pero ahora que estoy completamente sola se que el único alivio que podría encontrar es en la paz de mi santuario pero yo…

- Si – dijo el casi atropelladamente – la entiendo Kikyou sama, no debe darme mas explicaciones.

- Yo… yo no puedo darle nada a cambio de la humillación que lo estoy haciendo pasar ahora, le pido que a cambio se quede con la dote que consiguió mi madre yo no podría…

Inuyasha tomo a Kikyou de las manos y la miro afectuosamente. Y le regalo una sonrisa la joven mujer no supo como debía interpretar ese gesto.

- Yo de verdad lo siento mucho Inuyasha sama, pero yo no sería una buena esposa, por favor por lo que usted mas quiera, déjeme ir a mi templo, puede decirle a todo el mundo que fue usted quien rompió el compromiso, no me importa, mi futuro solo lo quiero en torno del templo en el que he vivido toda mi vida, lo que diga la sociedad no me importa.

- Kikyou… - la interrumpió él y ella lo volteo a ver con asombro, era la primera vez desde que estaban comprometidos que la llamaba solo por su nombre. – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos?

Kikyou hizo memoria en algo trascendental que él le hubiera dicho pero no apareció ninguna cosa en su cabeza.

- Te dije que yo te protegería cuando regresaras – dijo por fin él cuando noto que ella no lo recordaba.

- Si.

- Bien, como caballero tendré en pie mi promesa yo te protegeré, solo dime como he de hacerlo y lo haré no te preocupes de nada mas.

- Inuyasha sama…

- Desde el día de hoy Kikyou eres libre.

La chica se arrojo en sus brazos sin pensar demasiado y se soltó a llorar por un largo rato y esa sería la única ocasión que Inuyasha viera llorar a Kikyou de esa manera, ni siquiera ante la tumba de su madre lo había hecho, pero de alguna manera no podía juzgarla, después de todo, Tsubaki nunca había hecho líneas de cariño con su hija, toda su vida la había vivido en el templo, Kikyou había dado tanto dolor y amor ante la muerte de su madre como el que ella le había dado en vida.

Después de eso, emprendieron camino a un poblado al norte de Tokio donde Kikyou había hecho su instrucción desde niña y se le explico al monje principal cual había sido la situación de Kikyou y este la acepto como su hija sin dudar. Inuyasha le regreso su dote y le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera de ella pero que lo mas sano sería usarla para las necesidades del templo.

------------------------------------End Flash Back ------------------------------------

Así sin preverlo siquiera el compromiso que lo había tenido unido a Kikyou había terminado, y ahora lo que seguía.

Durante su estancia con Kikyou Inuyasha había mandado a algunos de sus guardias a averiguar donde estaba la familia de Kagome, si había regresado a China o seguían en Japón, el espía había tardado una semana en averiguar pero lo había logrado, los padres de Kagome estaban en Sendai, que tenían una propiedad allí y que estaban establecidos desde hacía 2 años, Souta, su hermano menor era el único que había permanecido en China hasta donde había podido averiguar estaba en el _Monte Wudan_ estudiando el arte.

A pesar de que Inuyasha ardía en deseos de regresar a Kagome sabia que antes tenía que ir a conseguir las verdades que habían quedado estacionadas en el tiempo, quería saber exactamente cual era el motivo por el que lo habían engañado. Así que emprendió el camino a Sendai, si se daban prisa llegarían justo a la mañana siguiente y obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba para darle la cara a Kagome de nuevo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El día entero la okiya se había mantenido en calma, la señora Kaede no había organizado ningún compromiso para ella, así que lo mejor que había podido hacer fue practicar con la flauta y tratar de poder su cabeza en orden.

Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer Hinagueshi tenía la secreta esperanza de que Inuyasha volviera en cualquier momento, que la sacara de ese lugar, que la devolviera a su familia, quizás por eso se hallaba a si misma boicoteando su reputación como geisha, esa un día que había portado casi con orgullo, el nombre de la geisha roja se conocía por _Saykio ku_, se odiaba a si misma por tener esa esperanza vana en si misma pero, que mas le quedaba.

Los pensamientos de Hinagueshi se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kaede sama haba entrado a su habitación, una sonrisa calmada estaba en su rostro.

- Hinagueshi quiero que recojas tus mejores kimonos, los más apropiados y los guardes en baúles, también tus cosas personales.

- Por que Okasama.

- Mañana vendrán por ellos.

La señora Kaede salio de la habitación dejándola sola y desconcertada¿es que acaso pensaba botarla de la okiya¿Pensaba desquitarse de sus desplantes vendiendo sus kimonos? Rin entro casi enseguida con la cabeza gacha, Hinagueshi intuyo que ella sabia que pasaba.

- Rin chan…

- No se preocupe Hinagueshi sama, no le pasara nada malo quizás sea lo mejor que pudo pasarle, al menos ya no tendrá que estar aquí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Rin chan?

La jovencita bajo mas su rostro y no supo que responder.

- Rin chan…

- Okasama dijo que su popularidad estaba decreciendo y que como veía que no tenía ninguna intención de recuperarla ella había el último negocio con usted.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

- Fue… - Rin dejo caer un par de lagrimas de sus ojos – fue donde los Yiney y negocio con el joven Yiney que fuera su danna Hinagueshi san.

Hinagueshi se llevo las manos a la boca y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas "no por favor no"

- El joven de los Yiney le dijo que estaría honradísimo de ser su danna, dice que incluso hará un viaje con usted uno muy largo, él… el pago una fortuna entera por usted Hinagueshi sama, la señora Kaede ha concedido todo un primer año.

Hinagueshi no dijo nada, no hallo las palabras par hacerlo, era su culpa después de todo, la señora Kaede se lo había dicho, ella era se había formado su propio destino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La cuidad de Seidan era hermosa, las montañas nevadas a las orillas del pueblo de Mayito jima, el pueblo entero dando al mar, los reflejos del sol naranja se reflejaban hasta la lejanía sobre el mar, llegaron cuando el alba despuntaba como había dicho, llegaron a una posada, todos los guardias y los caballos de la caravana, pero él estaba demasiado impaciente, solo había comido algo y cambiado de ropa para ir directamente a la casa de los padres de Kagome.

La casa estaba a las afueras a la ladera de una montaña, era una falta de educación increíble llegar sin anunciarlo pero de haberlo hecho seguro se hubieran negado a verlo y no tenía tiempo para formalidades, llego y se presento ante los sirvientes que lo hicieron pasar a la sala de té, sentía por el regaño que el sirviente recibiría cuando los años supieran que había dejado pasar a ese hombre, pero no era el momento para lamentarse por nadie mas. Esperó solo por algunos minutos, antes de que la madre de Kagome apareciera en la entrad del salón, no había cambiado casi nada, se parecía muchísimo a la mujer que él había conocido hacía años, pero hoy venía con una mirada distante a la dulce que siempre le había mostrado.

- Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí no podía creedlo, pero ya veo que después de todo si eres lo suficientemente cínico como para estar aquí – dijo con sumo desprecio.

- ¿Está su esposo aquí? – dijo como respuesta.

- Si, pero no creo que le complazca verte mas de lo que me hace a mi. ¿A que has venido Inuyasha Taisho?

- Vengo a saber la verdad.

- ¿Que verdad¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a…?

- ¿Por qué me dijeron que Kagome estaba muerta?

La señora calló y lo miro sin saber que decir. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar un sollozo, alguien detuvo su otra mano y volteó para ver a su esposo, se hundió en su pecho y él la sostuvo en su pecho mirando con ira a el joven de cabello plateado.

- Como te atreves a aparecer aquí y torturar a mi familia – dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo.

- Vine a saber por que me dijeron que Kagome estaba muerta.

- Es una especie de chiste negro Inuyasha, Kagome esta muerta tu viste sus cenizas.

- De verdad – dijo el joven sin apartar su mirada – entonces me puede decir como es que acabo de encontrarla en _Saykio ku _y muy llena de vida.

La madre de Kagome se soltó del agarre de su esposo y lo miro con incredulidad, el señor de la casa había hecho lo mismo

- ¿Qué… que has dicho? – dijo la mujer de ojos castaños sin creerlo

- Lo que escucho, Kagome esta en _Saykio ku_, yo la vi allí hace un mes.

La mujer se hecho a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez fue de felicidad y de calma, Inuyasha entendió sin palabras que en realidad ellos también creían que Kagome estaba muerta.

- ¿Cómo esta? – dijo con suaba ansiedad.

- Bien, - respondió analizando la situación de Kagome - en lo que cabe.

- ¿En lo que cabe?, - dijo preocupada - ¿Es que acaso esta herida o le han hecho algo?

- No, esta sana en ese aspecto, y esta segura, de alguna manera se las arreglo para estar a salvo, señora, señor Higurashi quiero saber que paso.

La mujer volteó a ver a su esposo, el hombre se sentó en los zabutones de la sala de té y los demás lo imitaron.

- Cuando la noticia de tu muerte llego Inuyasha, Kagome se volvió loca, de verdad completamente loca, el dolor de saber que habías muerto la dejó destrozada. Durante 1 año pudimos mantenerla bajo control, alguna parte de ella sabia que debía cuidar de su vida, después de eso…

El señor de la casa guardo silencio, uno de los sirvientes había entrado a la casa para dejar una bandeja de té, nadie le presto atención.

- Después de eso nos fuimos de China, pensabamos que si lográbamos alejar a Kagome de todos sus recuerdos le haría bien, quizás alejarla de todos sus recuerdos, fue precisamente el error, nos establecimos en Aomorí donde nos encontraste por primera vez…una noche nevada, nadie lo esperaba, ella después de un tiempo había recuperado un poco el control nadie esperaba que pasara algo, esa noche ella salio de la casa solo vestía el kimono de noche y una manta, no supimos por que salio o que la hizo salir, en la mañana, cuando la buscamos en su habitación, vimos sangre en su cama, nos asustamos mucho, y empezamos a buscar por toda la casa, y en el patio pero nada uno de los guardias dijo que había encontrado algo cerca de un rió alejado de la casa, fuimos hasta allí lo único que había era la manta con la que se había protegido del frió y una mancha de sangre en la nieve.

- Nosotros… - se animo a hablar por fin la mamá de Kagome – nosotros creímos que Kagome se había herido con algo y que después había caído o… saltado al rió, buscamos un cuerpo por meses enteros sin poder hallar nada, estábamos desconsolados por el hecho de no poder hallar ni siquiera un cuerpo.

- ¿Que eran las cenizas entonces?

- Era solo esa manta que ella había dejado en la nieve con sangre, era todo lo que nos había quedado de ella.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había pasado, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, la señora de la casa se acerco mas a él y con suplica en sus ojos le hablo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija Inuyasha¿Cómo esta?

- Higurashi sama… Kagome… Kagome perdió la memoria, - la mujer se llevo de nuevo una mano a la boca, el continuo, tarde o temprano debía enterarse y era mejor que lo hiciera antes de verla - durante los últimos 5 años ha estado viviendo en _Saykio ku _con el nombre de Hinagueshi.

- ¿La geisha roja? – dijo el señor de la casa de pronto

Inuyasha volteo a ver al señor de la casa con desconcierto¿Cómo sabía él quien era Hinagueshi?

- Hace casi dos meses yo estuve en una reunión importante, uno de los empresarios hablaba de ella, de su belleza y su elegancia, yo tendré una reunión de negocios en un mes aproximadamente y busque a la dueña de la okiya donde ella vive y le pedí sus servicio, adelante incluso un pago en kimonos.

- ¿Ka… Kagome es una geisha?

- Si – dijo su esposo casi sin pesar.

- Pero… - dijo con cara casi de horror.

- Señora le aseguro que Kagome es una geisha en toda la extensión de la palabra – dijo viendo todos esos temores de Kagome hechos realidad en el rostro de su madre - es una excelente artista y una gran dama.

- Debemos… Oh dios, debemos ir por ella anata – le dijo la señora al señor de la casa con mas calma – ella no pertenece a esa vida, ha sido nuestra culpa, jamás debimos haberla alejado de China, jamás debimos alejarla de…

- Lo se.

- Yo los llevare – dijo Inuyasha con energía – yo le he dicho quien es ella, pero no tenía las respuestas de lo que le había pasado por eso vine aquí, es hora de volver por ella, se que no estoy en el mejor de los términos con ustedes pero, mis sentimientos hacía Kagome no han cambiado, ella es mi prometida y me casare con ella.

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer muchacho.

Inuyasha miro desconcertado al señor de la casa, su mirada aun hablaba de cierto rencor de su parte, Inuyasha sabia que lo despreciaban por lo que le había pasado con Kagome, quizás aun no creían lo que había dicho, pero eso cambiaria cuando la vieran.

- Inuyasha… - dijo la señora con voz calmada – gracias, no sabes cuanto sufrimos por la perdida de nuestra hija

- Igual yo señora, se lo aseguro, Kagome… es mi vida.

- Lo se…

El señor se levanto y llamo a los criados, había mucho que organizar para el viaje a _Saykio ku _dejando a su esposa sola con el joven.

- Me retiro, se que querrán partir enseguida yo debo hacer preparativos para volver, mi guardia esta muy cansada y debo organizar a nuevos hombres.

- Puedes tomarla de aquí, te prestaremos todo lo que haga falta.

- No, será mejor hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, con su permiso señora.

Inuyasha hizo una reverencia delante de la señora para empezar a retirarse, pero la señora lo detuvo en la puerta.

- Inuyasha…

- Señora…

- Yo…debo decirte algo antes de que te vayas – dijo seriamente.

- Dígame – dijo notando su tono alterado de voz.

- Siéntate por favor – el joven le hizo caso – yo… hay una cosa que no sabes que fue originalmente lo que hizo que toda la familia te odiaba en su momento, y creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

Inuyasha estaba confundido, se sentó a su lado y la dejo hablar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi sostuvo en su mano el camafeo de plata, lo miro largo rato, el sueño terminaba justo en ese momento, Inuyasha no iba a volver, Conga era su _danna _ahora y debía aceptar su destino.

- Hinagueshi san – la joven de cabello castaño entro en la habitación.

- Si Rin chan

- Kouga sama acaba de llegar.

Hinagueshi se levanto de donde estaba, su rostro perfecto y blanco, sus labios rojos y sus ojos de sombras marrones, perfecta en todos los perfiles, tenía un kimono de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro y un obi de color negro, se veía esplendida pero no dejaba de verse oscura en ese momento, se acerco a Rin y le extendió el camafeo.

- Guárdalo para mi Rin chan.

- Su…

- Mi nombre, de ahora en adelante ya no lo necesitare.

- Hinagueshi san.

- Visítame por favor tanto como puedas te voy a extrañar mucho – casi le suplico tomándola de las manos – por favor.

- Y yo a usted Hinagueshi san.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con cariño, Hinagueshi trato de evitar las lagrimas, la otra joven lloró por las dos.

- La visitare Hinagueshi san.

- Se fuerte se que será muy duro quedarte aquí sola, pero se fuerte.

- Si.

La joven se secó el rostro y dio un último abrazo. Después de eso ella salio de la habitación, abajo la esperaba Kouga y la señora Kaede, dio un último suspiro antes de entrar en el salón donde ellos estaban. "Solo sigue la corriente Hinagueshi, solo sigue viviendo, la vida no se detiene, si lo hace se estanca, se muere y yo no estoy dispuesta a morir."

Las puertas corredizas del salón fueron abiertas por la jovencita de cabello castaño, Kouga se quedo maravillado cuando vio entrar a Hinagueshi al salón, se veía radiante, perfecta como siempre había sido, sus ojos oscuros y sus labios rojos con el porte de una princesa quitadote el aliento.

- Muy buenos días – dijo e hizo una sencilla reverencia - _Danna_.

- Muy buenos días Hinagueshi sama.

- Llámeme solo Hinagueshi si lo desea.

- Claro que si – dijo maravillado Kouga – Hinagueshi.

La señora Kaede miro un poco contrariada la actitud de Hinagueshi, sintió de pronto que se había precipitado, Hinagueshi se portaba ahora como se había comportado siempre, cordial, accesible, encantadora, tuvo de pronto el presentimiento de que había cometido un error.

La joven geisha roja se acerco a ella e hizo una profunda reverencia, cuando la miro sintió una sensación muy fría a pesar de la sonrisa que le dedico.

- Le debo tanto Okasama – dijo con un tono de voz artificialmente dulce – jamás podré pagarle.

- No me debes nada _Kodomo _– dijo con cierta ironía.

- Nos debemos ir ya Kaede sama - dijo el joven de los Yiney e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Vayan, vayan.

- Adiós Okasama.

- Adiós, Hinagueshi.

La joven geisha salio de la okiya llena de esplendor, después de todo, su danna era uno de los jóvenes mas cotizados de todo _Seykio ku_, ella podía hacer que él se enamora de ella, que la hiciera su esposa y si lo intentaba… si lo intentaba con fuerza, estaba segura que ella también podría amarlo.

En la calle el sharin de Kouga esperaba por los dos, dos guardias venían detrás de ellos, subieron y Kouga parecía extasiado por poder tenerla allí con él.

- Tengo muchos deseos de viajar sabes Hinagueshi, hay muchos lugares que quiero conocer y es maravilloso que me acompañes, tengo deseos de ir a la tierra europea, las costumbres y la vida allá son completamente distintas, también deseo visitar la India¿Qué dices tú?

- Estoy segura que cualquier lugar será maravilloso en su compañía _danna._

- También podríamos ir a China¿No te gustaría?

Hinagueshi quiso responder que no, que había algo malo en China, algo que quería y no ver, pero no lo hizo solo le dedico una sonrisa artificial y lo dejo ir todo el camino haciendo planes de lo que harían.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La caravana estaba lista, los guardias de Inuyasha debían volver solo hasta el día siguiente, todos estaban muy cansados y les permitió quedarse a descansar, pese a que en un principio se había negado había aceptado por fin viajar con los padres de Kagome, estaba ansioso por volver, el viaje sería tardado les tomaría al menos 5 días el poder llegar hasta _Seykio ku_ y con un buen ritmo, él quería poder volver por su lado ver a Kagome poder decirle que ahora todo iría bien, ardía en deseos de volver a verla y ahora aun mas después de lo que sabia. Pero sería mejor regresar con su familia, ella quizás pudiera recordar algo al ver a sus padres, quería que ese viaje fuera tan rápido como fuera posible, quería llegar como no había anhelado nada nunca.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Entonces en 5 días partiremos a Shikotan, en esta temporada las aguas son frescas y limpias¿Qué dices Hinagueshi?

Los dos bajaban del sharin cuando dijo esto, los criados esperaban por ellos afuera para recibirlos, Kouga le había dicho que sus padres no estaban que regresarían en dos días, en todo el camino no había parado de hablar de viajes, irse lejos no le apetecía, de verdad que nunca había pensado ir tierras tan lejanas, pero quizás era lo mejor alejarse de todo lo que había en _Seykio ku_.

- Estoy segura que será muy divertido.

- Vaya que si lo será, estoy seguro que no tomara mas de 5 días organizar todo para iniciar el viaje, veras que vida nos daremos juntos Hinagueshi, vas a disfrutarlo mucho.

- Estoy segura de eso _danna_.

- Me fascina cuando me dices así Hinagueshi – dijo y tomándola de las manos ella estaba un poco rígida y no soltó la bolsa que tenía entre ellas, Kouga sonrió imaginando que era solo una respuesta de nerviosismo – toda tú eres y serás siempre mi fascinación.

La chica bajo su rostro en la actitud que debía ser propia del nerviosismo, no quería que él viera que lo que de verdad le provocaba era una especia de desprecio.

- Te dejo descansar Hinagueshi, empezare a preparar todo lo necesario, estas en tu casa.

- Gracias danna.

Kouga fue a donde los sirvientes y ordeno que se le prepara la mejor habitación de la casa y puso a una se las sirvientes a su servicio personal. Al ver a Kouga dar ordenes entre sus criados, no pudo evitar compararlo con Inuyasha, Kouga era exigente y altanero con ellos, estaba segura que esos pobres no habrían escuchado un favor nunca de alguno de los amos de la casa, menos aun de Kouga, era tan diferente a Inuyasha en ese sentido.

"Inuyasha…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha pensaba en ella con tanta intensidad sin poderlo evitar a medida que la caravana empezaba a avanzar, solo unos días mas y podrían ser felices finalmente, todos esos sueños que él pensaba les había destruido la muerte se harían realidad.

_Fin capitulo 12_

_20 de Noviembre de 2006_

_1: 51 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Notas culturales:_ **

_**Aomorí**__: es una cuidad en el norte de Japón, todavía mucho mas al norte de lo que esta Tokio que esta por el centro sur de la isla, y en la costa, según mis cálculos muy inexactos estaría como a dos días mas a caballo de Tokio, los mexicamos ponganlos en proporcion conmexico, Aomori, seria como Baja California Sur, Tokyo como Acapulco, y Seykio o Kioto como Morelos extendiendose hasta Veracruz, oh espero no confundirlos mas, pido una disculpa por que en el anterior capitulo yo digoq ue los papas de kagome llegaron a Yokohama, lo que paso alli es que la correccion ya no la pude hacer por los problemas que tuvo fanfiction, pero tenganlo en cuanta._

_**Matsuda**__: es una cuidad muy cercana a Tokio, es un lugar pequeño en teoría, debo agradecer de alguna manera a Lady SL por haber hecho mención de el Programa de GoogleEarth jeje seguro ni se entera, pero si, lo que dijo me sirvió de ayuda._

_**Seidan:**__ es un poblado más a tres ciudades de distancia de Tokio y 6 de Kyoto, no olviden que Kyoto es lo mismo de Seykio ku mas menos calculando tardan un día en cruzar cada cuidad._

_**Monte Wudan**__: es un monte donde hay diferentes templos y se entrena a los jóvenes en las artes marciales, para un ejemplo sale en la película de "El Tigre y El Dragón" a quien no la haya visto aun se la recomiendo muchísimo. _

_**Yakusa**__: en los tiempos de la era Edo, los grupos Yakusa empezaban a formarse apenas, eran Samurais que se habían quedado sin trabajo tras el periodo del Sengoku, y empezaron asesinar por un sueldo, después estos grupos empezaron a organizarse y se hicieron un grupo de delincuentes, esto fue el inicio, hoy día los Yakusa son toda una organización mafiosa que se encarga desde extorsión a empresarios y políticos a prostitución y pornografía en Internet._

_**Kodomo: **__significa Primogenito._

_**nota de autora:**__ ¿Lograra Inuyasha llegar a tiempo para rescatar a Kagome¿Qué habrá sido aquello que la mamá de la joven geisha le dijo a nuestro héroe¿Recobrara Kagome la memoria en algún punto de la historia…? Quédense para descubrirlo en nuestro próximo y emocionante capitulo._

_Jaja jaja me sentí como el narrador de Wonder Dog jaja jaja me fascinaba esa caricatura cuando era niña, como ven chicos y chicas esto fue lo que paso pero yo se que quieren saber mas pero yo creo que eso solo nos lo podrá contar Kagome en su momento, así que tengan paciencia y sigan mordiéndose las uñas._

_Apuesto que todos sabían que en determinado punto de la historia Kouga iba a convertirse en el danna de Hinagueshi, pero no esperaban que en cuanto lo fuera se la fuera a llevar de viaje ¿o si?_

_Con respecto a eso que la mamá de Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha y que los deje con la curiosidad de que fue…. Oh Dios no puedo decírselos ahora solo debo decirles que eso que no escucharon es la pieza mas importante en la historia, mi as de espadas que lo sacare pero hasta mas adelante._

_graaaaaaaaaacias por todos lor reviews me emosiona mucho ver que la cantidad no decrese, de nuevo fueron 16 nuevos reviews y alrededor de 150 Stats, asi que a esas 150 personas que leyeron el capitulo hasta ahora, mil gracias aunque no todas dejen un mensaje, aqui mis responsivas a los que los dejaron:_

**Shadow**: jeje jeje no te apures, saliste premiada en todo caso te toca leer dos capítulos juntos así que espero comentario de los dos heeee, gracias por el review

**La Dama Del**** Nilo:** Como vieron este capitulo, creo que aclara a medias lo que paso con Kagome y como es que su familia la creía muerta, y lo de Kouga, oh yo se que ustedes ya sabían que en algún momento de la historia Kouga se volvería el danna de Hinagueshi pero ahora como se resolverá todo, pues deben quedarse para poder averiguarlo , gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** Oh yo espero que se hayan reconciliado con Kikyou por complete en este capitulo, aunque que mala onda me vi con Tsubaki, bueno fue un personaje en el anime que nunca me gusto demasiado así que no me afecto demasiado darle matarili jaja jaja, que pasara ahora con Kagome que Kouga se ha convertido en su danna, desde un principio ya sabía que Kouga haría esto, pero ni yo misma sabía que fuea cuando ya supiera la verdad, como creen que se vaya a resolver todo, pues lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por el review

PD. Concuerdo contigo a Ziyi se le da mucho lo de bailar, me gusta más como lo hace en la casa de las dagas voladoras jeje.

**koTTaru:** ok aquí esta la actualización, no hacen falta las represalias jaja, pues como vez lo que hizo Kikyou en este capitulo, yo se los dije, siempre le doy giros a mi personaje, cuando fue una muy extraña villana en huida ahora la hago una muy extraña heroína, a que no pensaban que fuera precisamente ella la que le pidiera a Inuyasha que rompieran el compromiso o no? Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo se aclararon muchas cosas pero todavía faltan mas en el siguiente, no te lo pierdas, gracias por el review

**Yuna-DW:** Oh si lo se mi estilo no varia mucho en mis historias pro me gusta así, al menos a mi forma de pensar es que las personas que leen mis historias cada ve que se topan con una sabe más o menos como va a ser, que los personajes son de una u otra forma, es como una marca personal de la que estoy orgullosa, pero oh en la próxima les voy a dar una sorpresa jeje. Bueno espero y este capitulo te haya gustado y te haya aclarado algunas dudad que andaban volando en el aire, y te deja con la curiosidad de que es lo que va a pasar, pero para descubrirlo debes ver el siguiente capitulo jeje gracias por el review

**Shakka DV:** Colega del fic de los Zapatos , como la iba a matar, pobecita si todo lo que hacia lo hacia obligada por Tsubaki, dale chance gracias por el review

**Fel:** se que te da curiosidad más que nada las manchas de sangre en la nieve blanca, ya que ese era el plan, pero lo adelantare un poquito, gracias por las porras ¬¬. Tata Mei

**Twindpd1**: que bueno que te este gustando, espero verte por aquí a menudo, y que l capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Ninde Black:** como vez lo que le hice a Tsubaki… a pero que mala soy jajaja pero es que la verdad el personaje nunca me gusto y en el fic menos, muy interesada, pedante e imprudente, y bueno tenía ganas de matar a alguien (de algún modo debo descargar mis instintos criminales ) y tienes razón aquí hay gato encerrado y toda la clave esta en lo que aquí se dijo o mejor dicho en lo que no se dijo, pero oh los voy a dejar con al curiosidad otro par de capítulos, pero cuando se enteren les va a fascinar gracias por el review

**DarkCam:** y ahora esto, cuando por fin toda su vida iba a cambiar la señora Kaede le consigue un danna, que ira a pasar ahora, pues debes leer el siguiente capitulo para que te enteres, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: No de hecho creo que Kikyou fue una victima en este capitulo, es decir al menos yo intento meterme un poco en la mentalidad de os japoneses en mis historias y ella como hija única casi se veía obligada a aceptar el compromiso a pesar de que no lo quisiera, no se silo sabias pero de hecho esto es casi tradición en Japón, más de la mitad de los compromisos son acordados aun hoy, los matrimonios por amor ni son muy comunes en oriente, y también es tradición que los padres de los matrimonios vivan con ellos, así que vemos una casa con tres generaciones juntas lo que a mi siempre me ha parecido muy interesante. Como te dije desde un principio, Kikyou tenía un papel especifico en la historia, la de ser como un ultimo obstáculo y ha terminado, do que la veamos otra vez.

Como vez lo que los padres de Kagome fue una nueva confusión, no me gusta enredar demasiado las cosas extrañas que pasan en mis historias supongo que las hace más reales. Como vez el ultimo movimiento de Kaede con respecto a su geisha, de laguna manera sabíamos que en algún punto de la historia el personaje de Kouga iba a tomar importancia y aquí esta su momento.

Con respecto a los recuerdos de Kagome todavía falta un poco para que se desencadenen, todo lo que te puedo decir es que la pista esta en lo que se dijo en este capitulo o mejor dicho, en lo que no se dijo gracias por el review

**Serena tsukino chiba:** Pues como vez, en realidad quería de algún modo reconciliarme con Kikyou, la villana de Huida, y darle un personaje más amable aquí, supongo que n mi próxima historia haré lo mismo con Hoyou, que supones que va a pasar ahora que Kouga se ha hecho danna de Hinagueshi y que piensa llevársela lejos, espero y me lo dejes saber en el siguiente review, gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan:** Yo no pude haberlo dicho mejor, siempre he creído en el amor eterno, soy victima de él, de guardar a una persona en el corazón y saber que nunca se ira de tus memorias, imposible de repetir e inolvidable, hasta inmortal. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, y haya aclarado algunas dudas más del fic gracias por el review

**inu to aome:** no puedo adelantarte nada, por ahora Kouga ya se la lleva así que para que logres descubrir que es lo que pasara con esta pareja, si es que va a alcanzar la felicidad tendrás que quedarte y leerlo jeje lo se que mala soy gracias por el review

Pd. Hemmm pues la verdad es que aroma es un caso excepcional, de hecho estaba planeado para ser un Oneshot, peor todos empezaron a animarme para seguirlo y pues me decido a hacerlo pero siempre paso larrrrrrrrrrgos periodos para actualizar por que los lemon no son mi fuerte (mujer como te voy a decir pervertida se lo dices a quien lo esta escribiendo ) así que solo actualizo cuando la vena hentai se me reactiva lo que no es muy a menudo sorry, solo tenme un poco de paciencia… a propósito **DAIKI ES SOLO MIO** así que esta bien, lo puedes admirar pero nada más (jojo creo que soy un poquito celosa jeje ¬¬) gracias por el review

**Sweet-love-dream:** oh no desesperes, cuando ella recupere todas sus memorias va a estar el verdadero reencuentro, solo ten paciencia vale, ahora vamos a ver que es lo que pasara ahora que Kouga se ha hecho su danna y se la piensa llevar lejos, tendrás que quedarte y leer, gracias por el review

Y del capitulo 12 atrasadillo: **Citus**: escuchaste Distance o Final Distance, por que es esa la que esta como para cortarse las venas con aun galleta Maria…. Espero estés leyendo aun la historia y me dejes uno que otro review vale, gracias por el review

_bueno sin mas me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

**_¿Me dejas un review para saber si te gusto la historia? Me encantari saber si te ha gustado._ **

**_Shian Shen_ **

**_Mimi chan_ **


	15. Capitulo 13: Liberando A La Gaviota Roja

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_GEISHA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 13:**_

_**Liberando a La Gaviota Roja**_

La joven geisha no había podido dormir durante toda esa noche, sabía que pronto se alejaría de _Seykio ku_ y sentía pesar dentro de ella, era como si supiera dentro de ella que estaba a punto de irse para siempre de ese lugar¿Por qué le resultaba doloroso? Ella no pertenecía ese lugar después de todo. Se levanto del futon y miro la habitación vacía, volteo a una ventana y miro el cielo, poblado de estrellas, la luna era un ligero susurro en medio del cielo, el cuarto creciente se extendía en el manto estelar con parsimoniosa calma.

Había pasado ya 5 días desde que había llegado a la mansión Yiney, y todos se esmeraban por complacerla en sus más ligeros caprichos y necesidades, Kouga había sido el más amable de todos. No se equivocaba, de alguna manera Kouga estaba deslumbrado con ella, quizás incluso y la amara, de otro modo quizás no hubiera accedido a su petición.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de noche ya y la casa a excepción de ese salón estaba quieta y en silencio. Kouga e Hinagueshi junto con dos criado más estaban en aquel salón, era el primer día que pasaba en esa casa ella se encontraba leyendo una vieja historia de un pergamino sobre las leyendas de los Yiney, las leyendas de su familia contaba sobre ancestros lejanos que descendían de una raza sobre natural de demonios lobo, Kouga le había dicho que cada vez que escuchaba esas leyendas había imaginado una voz dulce y limpia contándolas y cuando había escuchado su voz la primera vez sabía que esa voz le pertenecía a ella así que le pidió con fervor que leyera para él, al terminar la lectura, él había terminado varias botellas de sake y estaba algo aturdido y mareado ella se mantenía ecuánime, había mantenido la misma copa llena la noche entera mientras los sirvientes habían sido los encargados de llenar la de él.

- Es prudente descansar _danna_, - dijo cuando termino de leer el papiro completo - supongo que mañana tendrá muchas otras cosas que hacer.

- Solo preparar nuestro viaje querida Hinagueshi – se acercó a ella y recargó una de sus manos sobre sus piernas dobladas, ella se sobresaltó un poco – pero no te preocupes, lo más importante en mi mundo ahora, es estar colmado de tu bella presencia.

Hinagueshi apretó sus manos sobre las orillas del papiro mientras él robó un beso de su boca, no era violento ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, era dulce en su tacto, y su aroma al dulce licor disfrazó todo su aliento, pero aun así se sintió mal, ella no debería estarlo besando, no debería.

- Hinagueshi – dijo y sus manos sobre sus piernas se inclino más arriba en un gesto demasiado atrevido – he soñado con este momento durante los últimos dos años, has sido mi obsesión durante todo este tiempo.

Hinagueshi cerró los ojos y los apretó, no, no esta lista para ese momento, algo dentro de si misma le reclamaba que eso no estaba bien, que él no debía ser el hombre al que le entregara su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella la ver el gesto tan extraño en la joven geisha.

Hinagueshi abrió sus ojos y miro el semblante confundido de su _danna_, no sabía que explicarle¿Cómo justificaría su desprecio a ese contacto?

Kouga se echó atrás y se sentó delante de ella, la examinó despacio, como tenía las manos aferradas en el papiro como sus ojos mostraban algo muy cercano al miedo y sonrió calidamente, tomó una de sus manos.

- Tranquila, aun no estás lista - dijo conciliadoramente - ¿No es así?

- Danna… - Hinagueshi subió su mirada a la del joven que la sostenía de las manos, sus ojos algo nublados.

- No te preocupes, yo te comprendo.

Él le ofrecía una tabla de flote y ella la tomaría sin dudar, tomó sus manos que la sostenían y trató de poner su mejor mirada sobre su danna.

- Yo… yo de verdad estoy muy feliz de que usted me haya recibido en su casa y se haya hecho mi _danna_, pero esto es tan nuevo para mi – ella la miraba aun con ojos tiernos – solo quisiera acostumbrarme a su espacio, a su casa, a sus gustos, para hacer ese momento que usted tanto espera inolvidable, que lo disfrute todo lo que pueda¿me entiende?

La joven geisha miró dentro de sus ojos con suplica, parte de ser una buena geisha después de todo era ser una buena actriz, ella tratada de reflejar solo anhelo, no miedo, no desprecio, solo anhelo que él pudiera verlo en sus ojos y el efecto funciono.

- Esta bien Hinagueshi, esperare, solo el tiempo adecuado a que te acostumbres mi - soltó una de sus manos y recorrió su mejilla derecha una estela de polvo de arroz con el delicado y agradable aroma quedo en el aire y mancho sus dedos – para que sea memorable, para los dos.

- Así será _danna_ – dijo ella bajando su mirada y poniendo esa sonrisa tan ensayada tan aprendida - así será.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero no podía seguir postergando ese momento eternamente, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar a estar con él de la forma en la que él lo deseaba, lo encontraba continuamente dándole miradas demasiado cargadas, demasiado profundas, en ese viaje tarde o temprano sería inevitable, y todo estaba listo, al día siguiente saldrían por el medio día para poder llegar al barco que zarparía en la noche para llegar a la isla de Shikotan, habría demasiada intimidad en los días que tardarían en llegar a la isla, sería inevitable.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Apenas amanecía cuando la caravana llegó a _Seykio ku_, el viaje había durado un día menos de lo que habían previsto, en parte por la impaciencia de los padres de Kagome en ver a su hija y unido a la sensación de urgencia que Inuyasha había tenido todo ese viaje, había pasado mucho tiempo, más de un mes desde que había dejado _Seykio ku_, no sabía lo que Kagome pudiera estar pensando, debería estar desesperada en su casa sin saber nada de él, pero ya todo estaba bien.

Dentro de poco llegaron a las puertas de su casa, Inuyasha vio casi divertido toda la actividad de la casa cuando había visto llegar a la caravana, el anciano Myouga seguía en su ropa de cama para poder recibirlo, apenas entraron él saltó de la carroza donde estaba y se paró delante de ellos, todos hicieron una reverencia que él apenas notó.

- ¿Dónde esta?, - dijo con singular alegría, pocos en su casa lo había visto antes tan alegre - ¿Ha estado bien¿Aun sigue dormida?

El anciano miro confundido al joven amo que lucia feliz de regresar por fin a casa.

- Kagome… - dijo él al ver la cara confundida de su anciano albacea – Hinagueshi.

- Oh Hinagueshi sama – dijo el anciano acariciando su barba.

- Por supuesto que ella¿Aun descansa?, por favor manda alguien a despertarla, su familia esta aquí.

El anciano empezó a sudar frió, miró a su alrededor y vio a los demás sirvientes casi en la misma situación, el amo siempre había sido muy bueno pero aun así, dada su emoción no sabían como es que iba a reaccionar. Después vio como los sharin llegaban hasta la puerta de la casa y con la cabeza envió a los criados a ayudar a bajar a las visitas, y encaró al joven amo, tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo.

- Inuyasha sama, - el anciano quiso poder ser del tamaño de una pulga en ese momento y saltar huyendo de allí - Hinagueshi sama… ella, regreso a su okiya.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo con fuerza, el anciano di un paso atrás.

- Kaede sama vino dos días después de que usted partiera e Hinagueshi sama y su sirviente se fueron con ella, - empezó a explicar mientras casi podía ver el temperamento de la joven subir - entienda señor no podíamos hacer nada para detenerla, ella se fue por su propia voluntad.

- ¡¡Esto no puede ser!! – dijo casi colérico sorprendiendo a todos frente a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Inuyasha? – una voz femenina se escucho a su espalda.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a la mamá de Kagome posada en su espalda mientras su esposo se acercaba.

- Myouga – trato de modular su tono - por favor lleva a los señores Higurashi a las mejores habitaciones de la casa, deberán descansar un poco.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – la voz de el señor Higurashi era áspera y cansada.

- Kagome ya no esta aquí – se negó a darle, más explicaciones – yo… iré por ella y la traeré aquí.

- ¿Donde esta? – no vacilo en su pregunta.

- Fue a su okiya.

Su mamá se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir el suspiro que nacía en ella, Inuyasha solo deseo que no hiciera algo así cuando estuviera delante de su hija.

- Por favor quédense aquí yo iré por ella, deben descansar.

- No, - espeto la mujer exigente - yo quiero ver a mi hija no me importa donde este.

- Por favor Higurashi sama – quiso insistir él.

- No, no me quedare, por favor – dijo y se aferro a la mano de su esposo y suplico – no pienso esperar un minuto mas por verla, por favor.

- Iremos Inuyasha – le respondió el hombre - no trates de evitarlo.

- Está bien.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una jovencita de cabello castaño estaba parada en el patio principal, la luz del sol apenas despuntaba y ella estiraba sus músculos, las cosas habían sido tan aburridas desde hacia un mes que Hinagueshi se había ido, la señora Kaede salía casi todos los días, sabía que del dinero que había hecho con los Yiney estaba haciendo negocios, comprando cosas nuevas y buscando a una nueva geisha, pero estaba pidiendo mucho, ella deseaba un geisha que ya estuviera en posición al menos de _Maiko_, parecía que había encontrado una en la okiya de la señora Kagura, pero mientras tanto ella se mantenía sola la mayor parte del tiempo, había visitado a Hinagueshi varias veces, y estaba bien, todos sus deseos eran cumplidos en la casa de los Yiney, pero aun así parecía triste, pero ella ya sabía el motivo de su tristeza.

Ella lo sabía, el amor había apagado aun más su espíritu, y más después de que una leve esperanza había aparecido en su corazón al conocer a Inuyasha sama.

Los huesos en su columna resonaron al acomodarse en su lugar, uno detrás de otro al encorvarse hacia atrás, de pronto unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la espantaron y calló sobre su trasero,

- _itaiii_…

Se levantó robándose un poco yendo hacia la puerta, de nuevo golpearon la puerta con algo de violencia, ella miró por una ventana y vio a la persona que golpeaba, la dejó con la boca abierta, se aliso un poco el cabello y abrió la puerta para saber que su vista no la engañaba.

- ¿Inuyasha sama? – dijo sin poder creer que ese hombre estuviera allí.

- Rin chan – dijo con voz ronca.

La jovencita abrió la puerta y lo encaró. La calle estaba vacía salvo ella, Inuyasha y su caballo detrás de él que olisqueaba el piso como buscando algo, ella se ajustó las solapas del kimono al sentir una brisa fría a la mitad de la calle.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo entre asombrada y molesta aun.

- Vengo por Kagome – dijo con decisión.

- ¿Por Kagome? – dijo la joven llevándose una mano al pecho, palpo el objeto de plata dentro de su kimono, Hinagueshi misma le había pedido que lo trajera puesto, que no se acostumbraba a la idea de que estuviera arrumbado en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Ella esta bien?, lamento no haber llegado antes pero pasaron muchas cosas, pero he vuelto por ella, - él estaba impaciente tenía que verla ya, si no estaba de por medio Kaede sama sería mejor, sabía que Rin lo ayudaría si sabía que era sincero - su familia también esta aquí, dentro de poco un sharin estará aquí con sus padres, pero quiero verla primero para poder decirle, para tenerla al tanto.

- Kami sama… - exclamo la jovencita, lo miraba atónita.

- ¿Ha pasado algo Rin chan? – dijo de pronto preocupado por la mirada tan extraña de la jovencita - ¿Es que acaso ella esta enferma o algo por el estilo?

- Inuyasha sama, - no sabía como explicarle esto, pero veía su desesperación, la podía sentir, debía saberlo de inmediato - nosotras pensamos que usted no volvería después de un mes pensamos de verdad que no volvería, ella había estado muy extraña, deprimida y había dejado de trabajar, y la señora Kaede…

- ¿Que le hizo? – dijo enseguida alarmado.

- Encontró… un… _danna_ para ella. – dijo entrecortada y afligida.

Inuyasha casi sintió como el aire lo abandonaba, un _danna_, un hombre estaba con ella, no, eso no era posible.

- Hinagueshi san solo aceptó – siguió explicando, con la necesidad de defender a su querida hermana - por que Okasama había empezado a ser muy grosera y la había empezado a maltratar, solo por eso Inuyasha sama, Hinagueshi no es feliz con su _danna_.

- ¿Quien? – no necesitaba decir más, quería saber quien era el _danna_ y vio en el fondo de los ojos castaños de Rin que lo entendía así - ¿Quién?

- Yiney sama. – dijo despacio

- Kouga – dijo para poder diferenciarlo de su padre, su voz cargada de ira y ronca por completo en desprecio.

- Si, - asintió ella - el menor de la familia Yiney.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta enseguida y subió al caballo al que había llegado, tomó las riendas y jaló, el caballo se encabrito y se paro sobre sus patas traseras, Rin dio un paso atrás para evitar que la golpeara, cuando bajo de nuevo a tierra se acerco enseguida.

- Espere, espere Inuyasha sama, debo decirle algo importante.- Inuyasha se detuvo a escuchar a la jovencita de cabello marrón que le dijo sin pausa – Yiney sama planea llevar a Hinagueshi san de viaje, no me dijo donde, solo me dijo que se irían lejos y que no volvería en mucho tiempo, no se si ya se han ido.

- _Shimata_ – maldijo él, retorció la rienda del cabello y este relincho

- Tome – la joven se saco el camafeo del cuello y se lo extendió, Inuyasha se inclino para cogerlo - déselo si la encuentra por favor, ella debe tenerlo, si usted volvió por ella, nunca debió renunciar a el.

Inuyasha vio el camafeo brillando en su mano, lo presionó con fuerza y azotó las riendas del caballo que se echo a galopar con fuerza, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde, que no iniciara ahora otra búsqueda incansable por encontrarla, yo no podía con una más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En la casa de los Yiney los últimos preparativos para el viaje estaba llevándose a cabo, Hinagueshi había estado lista desde el amanecer, no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, las ideas que se movían desordenadas y contra su voluntad en su cabeza la habían mantenido despierta así que desde temprano había estado preparada. Kouga había atribuido a que estaba ansiosa por ir a su viaje y decidió empezar el viaje más temprano, quizás podrían hacer algún recorrido en Osaka, recordaba que en la costa había algunos jardines muy hermosos donde podrían pasar tiempo juntos antes de abordar el barco, con ese pensamiento la impaciencia empezó a hacer mella en el también y apresuro todo para su viaje.

Los sirvientes estaban afuera poniendo las maletas en su lugar cuando vieron llegar un caballo a todo galope, el animal a penas se detenía cuando saltó el jinete de él, y se acercó aprisa a la primera persona que vio.

- ¿Se han ido? - El sirviente se quedó impávido, no supo que responder, Inuyasha lo tomó de un brazo casi con violencia, - Kouga, se ha ido ya de viaje.

- No anata, están a punto de partir, este equipaje es de él e Hinagueshi sama.

- ¿Dónde están?

- En el dojo.

Inuyasha no espero que lo presentaran ni que anunciaran su presencia solo entró en la casa, todos afuera se quedaron helados sin saber que hacer en ese momento, el primero que reacciono fue enseguida con el señor de la casa, las intenciones de Inuyasha eran obviamente violentas.

Dentro de la casa en el dojo Kouga practicaba una cata sencilla mientras Hinagueshi estaba distraída con las armas en la pared, había un _Bo_ que le llamaba la atención de sobre manera, tenía un intrincado dibujo de _kanjis_ que recitaba el trozo de un pensamiento, pero no podía identificar todos los caracteres, pero de igual modo era hermoso.

- Kagome…

Un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda cundo escucho el timbre de voz a su espalda firme y grueso, volteo enseguida y lo vio, esos ojos dorados fulgurantes y llenos de anhelo, sintió que las piernas se doblarían en cualquier momento, estaba allí, había regresado. "Inuyasha…"

- Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa¿Qué haces aquí? – se acerco Kouga a su amigo.

- Vengo por Kagome.

- ¿Kagome? – dijo y vio que miraba a la mujer vestida de rojo detrás de él – hablas de Hinagueshi.

- Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi. – Inuyasha trato de avanzar a ella pero Kouga se interpuso en su camino.

- Se llame como se llame, - dijo al ver la mirada de Inuyasha sobre su mujer - ella es mi mujer ahora, yo soy su danna.

- Tú puedes haber comprado a la geisha, - dijo con desprecio, desde que Hinagueshi le había hecho ver lo que para ella representaba un _danna_ había despreciado él también el titulo, además ella no era un geisha, no mas - pero ella es una princesa, la hija mayor de la familia Higurashi, no puedes retenerla aquí.

- Claro que puedo, pague toda una fortuna por el derecho de tenerla conmigo.

- No hagas nada estúpido Kouga, - dijo en claro tono de amenaza - me voy a llevar a esa mujer te guste o no.

- Te aseguro que primero deberás matarme para poder hacer eso. – dijo y desenfundo la katana más larga que tenía en la cintura

Hinagueshi retrocedió junto a la pared Inuyasha venía desarmado, no tenía oportunidad si no tenía al menos un arma con la cual defenderse, eso era muy injusto.

- _Danna_ por favor no haga nada – replico ella.

- **Ustedes son amantes verdad** – grito colérico mirando de medio lado a Hinagueshi y volviendo su mirada a Inuyasha – tenían planeado todo esto verdad, se han estado viendo a mis espaldas, han inventado todo un ardid de mentiras para humillarme.

- No se lo aseguro _danna_, yo… yo desde hace 5 años no tengo memoria e Inuyasha sama me encontró, nosotros nos conocemos desde niños y…

- Cállate. – gritó.

Hinagueshi calló, era lógico él nunca creería una historia así, ella misma no la creía del todo, pero si Inuyasha estaba allí, quería decir que era verdad, podía ser que la hubiera querido burlar en ese viaje, pero si había vuelto, si la había llamado de nuevo por su nombre quería decir que era verdad, él no se atrevería a sostener una mentira así.

- Yo amo a esa mujer Inuyasha, y tendrías que matarme si piensas llevártela, ya te lo he advertido. – replico Kouga para Inuyasha.

- Yo también la amo Kouga – Hinagueshi sintió que su corazón saltaba solo al escucharlo – la he amado desde que la conozco, desde que era una niña y no puedo dejarla si la vida me la ha regresado, tendrás que matarme si quieres evitar que me la lleve.

Inuyasha se puso en pose de pelea y Kouga lo imito desenfundando su espada y colocándose en pose alta. Hinagueshi sintió su corazón latir muy aprisa, se iban a matar si no lograba detener y tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ayudar a Inuyasha de alguna manera, no podía permitir que muriera, "Kami no por favor, si lo has regresado a la vida no permitas que muera por mi"

Volteó a su espalda, allí había armas, pero que usaría él como arma, espadas, un Bo, fue que clavo su mirada en un _San Chi Kun_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- _Itaiiii – gruño la chica_

- _Te lo dije muchas veces Kagome no es simple, por que insistes._

- _Por que quiero saber usar un arma._

- _Ya sabes usar muchas armas._

- _Quiero una verdadera arma_

_La chica aclamo el quejido de nuevo cuando la compresa de sal descanso en su espalda de nuevo, la sal y lo caliente de verdad dolían._

_Sabía que había sido imprudente pero cuando veía a su sensei usando su San Chi Kun, no podía sentir más que celos, era un ejemplo vivo de poder y de fuerza cuando entrenaba con el, como lo manipulaba a su antojo, ese día cuando él había dio a limpiarse después de su entrenamiento ella había tomado el arma, no lucia tan compleja una vez en sus manos, empezó a practicar con él, se sintió entusiasmada cuando vi que no era tan complicado utilizar las dos primeras secciones fue cuando hizo uso de la tercera que calculo mal el modo en que regresaba y la ultima sección se impacto con fuerza en su espalda y literalmente la tiro al piso, trato pero no se pudo levantar. Minutos después su sensei regreso y la vio allí tirada, solo ella pudo ver el horror que se pinto en sus ojos cuando vio su traje manchado de rojo._

- _¿Quien te ha atacado Kagome? – dijo alerta mirando a todo su alrededor - ¿sigue aquí?_

- _Je – se rió un poco pero el dolor la detuvo – Oh ha sido un agresor muy estúpido, yo misma me he hecho esa herida._

_Inuyasha miro el piso y vio su arma con una mancha de sangre en un remache, la levanto del piso y cuidando de que nadie los viera la llevo a su habitación._

_Y ahora tenía que aguantar el dolor de ver a su sensei curando una herida como esa, peleando contra el pudor de que tuviera que quitarle la blusa del traje chino para poder hacerlo._

- _Si tus padres se enteran me correrán – dijo en broma pero la chica se lo tomo muy en serio._

- _No – se levanto enseguida y sostuvo su traje contra su pecho sus hombros quedaron por completo al descubierto, a pesar de ver directo a su ojos no pudo ver esa llama de deseo que se había encendido en los ojos de Inuyasha, quizás por su propio miedo – no le diremos a nadie._

- _Pero… - él trago y desvió la mirada de su piel – se enteraran, debes descansar para recuperarte._

- _No lo necesito, solo fue el corte y el impacto, no creo que me hay roto ningún hueso y…_

_Sin previo aviso ella se arrojo a sus brazos, Inuyasha se quedo helado por un momento al sentir el delicado cuerpo semi desnudo de la joven en su regazo, solo le tomo un par de segundos subir sus manos por la piel de su espalda, fuera se ese corte que tendía a morado lentamente su piel era tan perfecta, tan calida y tan tierna. _

- _No quiero que te vayas por mi culpa Inuyasha, no le diré a nadie, nadie lo sabrá, solo nosotros, - se recogió solo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre - le prometo no volver a tomar ninguna de sus armas sensei._

- _Kagome – dijo y no pudo evitar hundirse en su cabello, su aroma era tan especial, tan bello en todos sus sentidos._

_Permanecieron así por unos minutos._

- _pero me enseñara a usar un arma verdadera ¿Verdad? – dijo ella mientras el miraba sus ojos marrones llenos de energía._

- _Esta bien, te enseñare a usar… un Bo, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, no se supone que una princesa sepa usar un arma como esa._

- _Esta bien, ese será otro de nuestros secretos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinagueshi, entre aletargada por su recuerdo y por la tensión en el lugar dudó un poco pero cuando escucho un grito de batalla a su espalda, tomó el San Chi Kun y lo lanzó a Inuyasha que apenas lo pudo sostener.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas al verlo, y su pecho ascendía y descendía con velocidad.

- No mueras de nuevo Inuyasha por favor.

Inuyasha se sintió de pronto inmensamente feliz, ella lo recordaba, lo recordaba. Apenas pudo sostener la katana de Kouga en su siguiente ataque con las extensiones el San Chi Kun, y haciéndolo girar pudo arrebatársela.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – una voz grave rompió el aire en ese lugar

Todos voltearon a ver el señor Yiney, que había entrado al dojo con un par de sus sirvientes.

- Quiere llevarse a Hinagueshi. – respondió primero el joven de ojos azules.

- Ella es mi prometida tengo todo el derecho de llevármela – replico Inuyasha.

- Muchacho eso es imposible, - el hombre entro en el lugar seguido de su criados - Hinagueshi sama es una geisha no puede estar comprometida con nadie.

- Ella ya no es una geisha, - dijo aun con violencia - ella es Kagome Higurashi.

- ¿Kagome Higurashi? – repitió el hombre con incredulidad.

El señor entró al dojo, Inuyasha dejó caer al piso el San Chi Kun mientras el hombre mayor se puso a su lado.

- Hijo, eso es imposible, - dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha - Kagome Higurashi esta muerta, yo conozco al señor Satorou Higurashi y él mismo me dijo que su hija murió hace 5 años.

- Le aseguro que le digo la verdad señor - dijo firmemente - esa mujer es Kagome Higurashi, la conozco desde que somos niños y es mi prometida, no puedo equivocarme.

- Me importa una mierda quien sea, es mía – grito colérico Kouga al no verse incluido en la platica – yo pague por ella, me pertenece.

- Cállate muchacho – dijo su padre y a regañadientes Kouga lo hizo – si Inuyasha esta diciendo la verdad, no puedes mantener a esta mujer contigo, no es una geisha, es una princesa, meterías a toda la familia en problemas si es quien dice ser.

- Me importa una maldita…

Kouga guardo silencio cuando la mano de su padre abofeteó su rostro, él no dijo nada más pero se sostuvo el rostro con ira.

- La culpa ha sido mía, yo soy quien ha condescendido todos tus caprichos, pero esto no, **entiendes**, - le grito a su hijo que no le respondió ni con la mirada - esto pone en riesgo a toda la familia, me importa un infierno lo que tú hagas de tu vida, pero si afectas a tu madre o a tus hermanas no te lo permitiré.

En ese momento de distracción Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome que seguía llorando, apenas y estuvo a su alcance lo tomó de una de las manos y la besó con fervor, lo había sentido tan cerca en un momento de la muerte que se sintió arborizada.

- Tranquila, todo esa bien ahora Kagome. – dijo consolándola mientras peleaba con la alegría que ella por fin lo reconociera y que estuviera llorando.

- Inuyasha yo… - quería decirle que ya sabía que le decía la verdad, que lo había visto solo hacia un segundo en un recuerdo.

- Ve – dijo y paso sus dedos por sus mejillas la suave pasta de arroz se anido en sus manos dejando un poco de su tostada piel libre – límpiate, seguramente tus padres estarán aquí pronto, mueren por verte.

- ¿Mis padres? – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Si, estaban en Sendai, fui hasta allí para traértelos perdona por haber tardado tanto, pero no creí que pasaran tantas cosas en mi ausencia.

- Por eso… - por eso había tardado tanto, por eso no había regresado en todo un mes, por eso. – tú…

- Shssss – toco sus labios y sintió que el mundo se derrumbaría si no la besaba ahora, pero no podía, no en ese lugar ni en ese momento – te explicare todo Kagome, te lo prometo, ve y vuelve a ser tu misma, desde hoy tus días como Hinagueshi han terminado.

- Inuyasha… - Inuyasha volteo a ver al señor Yiney que lo llamaba Kouga ya ni siquiera se encontraba allí. – tenemos mucho de que hablar, por favor ven conmigo.

- Si Yiney sama. – se dirigió de nuevo a Kagome. - Ve límpiate, veré que envíen a algún sirviente a que llame a tus padres, no se si se habrán quedado en la okiya o Rin les haya dicho que venia hacia aquí.

- ¿Los llevaste a la okiya? – dijo con horror

- No te preocupes Kagome, tu mamá hubiera ido a una misma _Jorro-ya_ por poderte ver de nuevo, no temas.

Inuyasha la soltó y la dejó sola en el dojo, ella enseguida se movió a buscar una habitación con agua limpia para lavarse.

Inuyasha y el señor de la casa fueron a la sala de té, antes de poder siquiera sentarse un criado llego.

- Yiney sama – dijo e hizo un reverencia. – Satorou Higurashi esta aquí buscándolo.

Inuyasha sonrió, después de todo Rin le había dicho donde estaban y seguro el cochero los llevo hasta allí en el sharin.

- Háganlos pasar a esta sala por favor – le ordeno al criado y este enseguida salio de la habitación.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el papá y la mamá de Kagome entraran en esa habitación, hicieron una reverencia apropiada pero impaciente.

- Supongo muchacho que entonces dices la verdad. – dijo para inuyasha

- Así es Yiney sama. – respondió con calma.

Los papás de Kagome se sentaron en la sala de té mientras un criado traía una bandeja con la infusión y la sirvió.

- Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado aquí Satorou – empezó el señor de la casa – pero yo no sabía que esa muchacha fuera tu hija, si no nunca le habría permitido a mi hijo semejante cosa, durante los últimos dos años ella ha sido una geisha, y mi hijo ha estado enamorado de ella.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, en realidad ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que ella era una geisha, ni siquiera que estaba viva – dijo viendo los ojos intrigados del señor de la casa – es un historia muy larga pero¿Dónde esta ella?

- Estará aquí en un minuto, solo fue a limpiarse un poco.

No pasaron más de 10 segundos después de que el señor Yiney dijera eso para que escucharan unos pasos delicados acercarse, y una sombra se filtraba entre la _fusuma_ y ellos, se quedo allí por un momento largo.

Hinagueshi se quedó un momento frente al salón de té donde estaba Inuyasha había escuchado voces desde el pasillo, una voces que le parecieron enseguida conocidas, tenía miedo de entrar, su intuición le indicaba que seguramente eran sus padres. ¿Qué si en realidad la rechazaban¿Qué si se sentían avergonzados de ella¿Qué si después de tantos años ya no la querían? Todas sus cavilaciones se vieron cortadas cuando la _fusuma_ se abrió y unos ojos dorados se posaron en los suyos.

- Kagome… - dijo tomándola de la mano - ven todos te están esperando.

- Inuyasha ellos no… - dijo con miedo en sus ojos que él enseguida pus ver

- Ellos se mueren por verte, - dijo tomándola de la mano y acercándola a la entrada del salón - no temas.

Inuyasha se hizo a un lado para que la joven mujer vestida de rojo entrara al salón, Hinagueshi dio un largo suspiro, y entro al salón, vio adentro y vio al señor de la casa y a otros dos adultos mayores, la mujer sentada se llevó una mano a la boca y las lagrimas empezaran a correr sin control por su rostro, miró sus ojos y reconoció algo en ellos, algo muy querido en ellos a pesar de estar llenos de lagrimas, ella se parecía mucho a su madre a pesar de la edad la mujer conservaba su cabello marrón trenzado haciendo una corona detrás de su cabeza tan marrón como el de ella misma y el tono de sus ojos era exacto, de un color marrón claro que tenía casi destellos de dorado. Vio a la mujer ponerse de pie a duras penas, el hombre que la había sostenido de la mano la soltó pero sus ojos se veían cargados de lágrimas también, aun sin derramar, vio a la mujer acercarse a ella y su cuerpo le pedía que fuera y la abrazara pero no sabía que hacer.

- Kagome – salió en un sonido roto de la garganta de la mujer, se acercó tan despacio como pudo y puso una mano en su brazo – hija, estas, estas viva.

No dijo nada más, la mujer la abrazó como pudo e Hinagueshi sintió que debía devolver ese abrazo y lo hizo, empezó a llorar, no tenía duda de que esa mujer era su madre, el calor que dejaban los brazos de la madre que quedaba único a tu esencia como ninguna otra presencia estaba allí, no pudo evitarlo empezó a llorar con la mujer.

- Pero… - dijo cuando recupero poco a poco la calma, llena de preguntas, de dudas - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí¿Cómo es posible que desde Aomori hayas llegado aquí pequeña?

- Yo… - trato de responder pero no sabía como - no lo se.

- Hija… - una voz grave se escucho a un lado de ellas.

Kagome subió su mirada y vio a su padre delante de ella, su madre la soltó para que pudiera tenerlo de frente, Kagome miro al hombre de rasgos duros y maduros, de ojos color castaño y cabello negro, una tez solo un poco más clara que la de ella, mirándola, se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo suave y calido, su padre, la presencia de su padre estaba allí reviviendo como si su abrazo no se hubiera ido nunca.

- Perdónanos Kagome, - dijo con un nudo en la garganta - jamás debimos dejar China, jamás debimos haberte separado de tu mundo, nosotros somos los únicos responsables, de todo lo que te haya pasado estos años.

- No diga eso Otousama. – dijo naturalmente.

Se sentía tan bien estar en ese abrazo, era un sentimiento tan calido y tan real, el más real que había tenido en mucho tiempo, a esto se había negado durante todos esos años, se sintió tonta y pequeña en ese momento, se había privado de ese cariño todo ese tiempo por un miedo irracional.

- Veo que después de todo si es su hija Satorou.

La voz del señor de la casa los trajo a todos a tierra de nuevo, el papá de Kagome la soltó de su abrazo y dejó que su made la sostuviera un poco de nuevo.

- Así es, es mi hija.

- Parece increíble, pero lo felicito sinceramente, ha recuperado a su hija debe estar feliz.

- Si, estoy muy feliz, tenía un cargo de conciencia con ella que me encargare de enmendar desde el día de hoy.

- Hija desde ahora volverás a casa con nosotros, - le dijo su madre y ella solo la miro sin atreverse a interrumpirla - podemos regresar a Sendai o si quieres podemos volver a China, tu hermano estará tan feliz de que estés viva, sufrió mucho cuando supo de tu muerte el abuelo, Oh Kami ya imagino casi incendio el goshimboku de plegarias para tu alma querrá hacerlo de nuevo y…

- Déjala mujer, no la abrumes ahora, habrá tiempo para eso.

Hinagueshi volteó a ver a su padre, sus palabras había sido duras pero su mirada hablaba de entendimiento, seguramente Inuyasha ya les había dicho que ella no poseía recuerdos.

- Si lo se, - dijo sin soltarla de las manos, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos pero más calmas - solo que estoy tan feliz, pero seguro si volvemos a casa todos sus recueros volverán, estoy segura.

- Me alegro por ustedes y por Hinagueshi sama. – dijo el señor de la casa envuelto en el animo de sus invitados.

- Por favor… - Hinagueshi volteo entonces a ver a la persona que tanto había hecho por ella, se acercó a ella y buscó entre sus mangas y sacó algo de ellas, Kagome reconoció enseguida el objeto - no vuelva a llamarla Hinagueshi, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

Diciendo esto se acercó a su cuello y puso el sencillo camafeo en su garganta y ella miro mientras él ponía el seguro del dije y lo miró con adoración, vio su sonrisa tranquila, y sonrió en correspondencia.

- Verdad, Kagome – dijo el joven de ojos dorados mirándola comos solo en sueños.

- Si Inuyasha– dijo mientras algo en si misma se liberaba sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, subió una mano a donde el la había dejado posada sobre su hombro y supo que era verdad, sin más preguntas sabía que era todo verdad, ella era Kagome, Kagome Higurashi – Kagome.

_Fin capitulo 13_

_Lunes 27 de noviembre de 2006_

_8:05 p.m_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notas culturales:**

_Danna_: una nota más sobre danna es que es una palabra que no solo es de geishas, si no que también es usada entre esposos por ello es natural que ella le diga solo así.

_Maiko_: solo terminología, Maiko quiere decir aprendiza.

_Itaiii_: esta es básica es una exclamación parecida a lo que sería Auchhh que dicen cuando algo les duele.

_Shimata_: frase que mi querido Asuka jr, inmortalizo jeje, quiere decir maldición.

_Kanjis_: Por fin averigüe de buena fuente que quiere decir kanji son ideogramas chinos que se hicieron famosos en Japón que venían de China, en pinturas o papiros.

_San Chi Kun_: Palo de tres secciones, recuerden que dijimos que esta era el arma que Inuyasha usaba desde un principio, para poder verla y ver lo complicado que debe ser usarla un ejemplo bueno esta en _Fearless_, muy buena yo la recomiendo, muy grafica con respecto a lo que son las verdaderas artes marciales.

_Fusuma_: más terminología, los fusuma son las puertas corredizas que cierran las habitaciones, oh torpe de mi hasta ahora lo he averiguado.

_Jorro-ya:_ casa de prostitutas, ya lo había puesto n el capitulo 6 pero ya estamos a 7 capítulos de eso

**Nota de autora**: no fue emocionante, a mi me gusto mucho ese aspecto de guerrero indomable que presento Inuyasha esta vez, se que a lo mejor querían ver pelea entre el y Kouga pero debo reconocer que nunca he sido buena para hacer peleas por eso me abstengo de escribirlas, si que nunca haré una épica batalla de guerreros en mis fics lamento si eso esperaban.

lamento si tarde en la actualizacion esta semana pero hubo algunos ompromisos familiares que em mantuvieron alejada de la maquina estos dias, ahora me he quedado sin capitulo de respaldo pero prometo que trabajare duro para teerlo aqui el proximo viernes vale.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews 16 de nuevo, me hace muy feliz que la cantidad no haya decresido en nada ya casi llegamos a los 200 y eso me hace muy feliz.

Aqui dejo mis responsivas:

**Fel**: nunca he de darte gusto, pues si en realidad tienes razón, la escena que te gustaría ver esta llena de mucha intensidad no solo visual si no también a nivel de narración, utilizare algo de ese elemento metafísico del que esta historia esta llena, espero y te guste, por lo pronto este valiente rescate de nuestro héroe te haya gustado¿Te lo llegaste a imaginar sobre su caballo blanco vestido al más puro estilo chino con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja su cabello flotando en el aire mientras corría? Yo si jeje Tata Mei

**Jimena-chan**: Me gusta tu frase es bastante acertada, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, destacando a un Inuyasha casi al estilo de príncipe azul jeje, I like that, gracias por tu review .

**LadyJ07**: siempre me gusta reconciliarme con mis personajes, a mi me callo muy mal la Kikyou de "Huida" por ellos quise que en esta ocasión fuera más limpia y creo que lo que hizo fue hermoso, es decir ella no lo amaba y sabía que el tampoco, si hubiera querido se hubiera puesto terca para asegurar su futuro, pero al final emergió esa Kikyou limpia que yo siempre he visto antes de la llegada de Naraku en la historia original, que puedo decir, me agrada Kikyou a 50 Km. de Inuyasha, pero la Kikyou junto a Inuyasha me es detestable jeje.

Sobre la teoría que tienes solo puedo decir una cosa, no, definitivamente Kagome no sangraba por tener un aborto, para descubrir que fue lo que paso deberás esperar un poco más.

Lo de Kouga me lo imaginaba así desde un principio, se que a lo mejor esperaban una pelea pero la verdad lo confieso yo no sirvo para escribir peleas no es mi fuerte, pero adoro a Inuyasha en su fase de príncipe azul jeje, espero y el capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Ninfa Eco**: que bueno que te haya gustado tanto los capítulos, muchas suerte con tus finales y pásatelo genial en tu graduación, solo recuerda nada con exceso todo con medida jeje, espero y este cap también te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

**Inu to aome:** jeje no te apures lo importante es que la estés leyendo y te guste, espero y el valeroso rescate te haya gustado, a mí me fascina verlo en su fase de príncipe azul jeje, es muy romántico, espero y este capitulo también te haya gustado, gracias por el review

PD. ¿¿¿¿¿De verdad????

**Tsukari kurokaze**: _Don't worry_ siempre pasa, lo importante es que estés leyendo la historia aunque a grandes tantas, a pesar de que sean poquitos siempre es agradable recibir un mensaje tuyo, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también, gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** que puedo decir ya somos dos traumadas, yo la primera vez que escuche _Final Distance_ hasta llore jeje, si o no son perfectas para los capítulos, es decir ver los movimientos de Hinagueshi siguiendo a voz de Ayu chan con _Will_ es genial y toda la escena romántica y dolorosa con Kikki es hermoso, jeje bueno, como viste esa entrada casi de príncipe azul de nuestro Inuyasha, oh me pareció tan linda me gusta ese Inuyasha que aparece justo en el momento indicado, me acuerdo mucho de el capitulo de la mascara come hombres. Que bueno que te haya gustado la película, nos estamos viendo de nuevo en el siguiente capitulo gracias por el review

**Shakka DV**: Colega, gracias por la recomendación a veces se me pasa o como ya los he repetido tanto que se me pasa a veces que no estamos todos familiarizados con ellos, lo tendré en cuenta, espero y el capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**koTTaru:** oh no te apures el final será feliz, pero como me gusta hacerlos sufrir jojo, gracias por el review

**Lorena**: Jeje, se que esperaban a Kikyou mas tortuosa pero la chica me caer muy bien creí que era bueno darle una oportunidad jeje, lo de Kouga creo q era predecible, pero no pensaron que fuera a ser tan poquito, además yo ceo que realmente podía estar enamorado de Hinagueshi, por eso no le hice nada malo jeje, bueno espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**DarkCam**: Pues no hubo retrazo de hecho hubo adelanto por parte de Inuyasha, vamos todos sabíamos que no se la podía llevar pero a puesto que los deje en suspenso jeje, veamos que pasa ahora que ella ha regresado a ser finalmente Kagome y regresa a su vida real, se adaptara a ella, too lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo gracias por el review.

**twindpd1**: Veras que si, el final va a ser muy emocionante espero y termines de leer la historia, muchos saludos hasta Peru gracias por el review

2006-12-01

**Shadow**: ya te he dicho que no te pongas a comer _brownies_ con esos chicos de sombreros coloridos por muy amables que sean jajaja solo bromeo pues no enrede las cosas demasiado solo si quise quitarle sus ínfulas de _Junior_ que tenía Kouga en este fic y creo que lo hice bien, qe va a pasar ahora… pues debes quedarte para descubrirlo, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** oh no te apures yo también detesto cuando aparece el negrito del arroz por ellos hice la participación de Kouga tan limpia como la de Kikyou, que lo que sea me gusta mucho, la Kikyou que hice aquí a mi me callo muy bien, creo que a veces tendemos a juzgarla muy duro cuando ella es tan victima de las circunstancias como lo es Inuyasha (en la historia original como en la mía) por ellos la hice feliz al final y le di solo lo que ella deseaba.

Solo te puedo decir sobre tus especulaciones que… oh será una sorpresa, creo que he plantado una idea en varias cabezas y que creen saber lo que paso pero los voy a sorprender estoy casi segura, muchas gracias por tu review, espero y este capitulo con nuestro heroico y casi principesco Inuyasha te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Yuna-DW:** Oh ya vez no soy tan mala por supuesto que no iba a dejar que se la llevara cuando le ha costado tanto trabajo encontrarla, y menos con ese lobo sarnoso como diría nuestro querido Inuyasha, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado a mime fascina la entrad de Inuyasha muy al estilo príncipe encantador jeje espero y a ti también, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo gracias por el review

**Ninde Black:** Ohhh sigo haciendo berrinche jeje, pero espero que la información confidencia que te di no haya apagado tu curiosidad con lo que respecta a ese asunto en particular, te aseguro que va ser muy emotivo cuando ese personaje aparezca.

Espero y te haya gustado este capitulo con nuestro príncipe azul montado en su cabalo blanco a rescatar a la princesa de la torre jajaja, creo que he visto mucho Tsubasa RC…. Oh es que Syaoran se ve tan lindo ; gracias por el review

Y a la recién legada: **La Yumi** espero y ya vayas avanzando en la historia y que haya logrado atraparte y veas ya esta respuesta, muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios sobre la historia y mi estilo de escritura, siempre me sirven mucho para subirle 10 puntos a mi nivel de ego, jajaja , como veras las correcciones fueron saliendo poco a poco, espero y la historia te siga gustando, gracias por el review

_bien sin mas por el momento me despido._

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustado mi historia?, Me harias profundamente feliz.**_

_**Shian Shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	16. Capitulo 14: Nuevo Sendero Rojo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Geisha_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 14:**_

_**Un nuevo sendero en rojo**_

_Todos los seres humanos llegamos a un punto donde los caminos se convierten en un laberinto, cuando debemos decidir que camino debemos seguir y continuar adelante, por que quedarse de pie y no avanzar detiene la evolución del mundo. Para seguir por el sendero correcto, solo es necesaria una sola, cosa._

_Cerrar los ojos y tener fe._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La joven mujer estaba sentada en el salón mientras sirvientes iban y venían con bandejas de comida, la casa se había llenado de fiesta ese día, en los patios los sirvientes comentaban alegres de la noticia del joven amo, todos ahora conocían la extraña historia sobre la prometida muerta del amo que en realidad no estaba muerta y era una geisha, y se alegraban por él, todos habían visto el trato que tenía con Kikyou, así nunca había sido desagradable era frió y ahora, estaba lleno de alegría, solo debía oírse en su voz, había llegado con ojos radiantes ordenando en toda la casa preparar toda la comida posible que cada persona en toda la casa pudiera celebrar ese compromiso de los establos hasta los sirvientes de la casa. Adentro la familia Higurashi celebraba también, la atención la tenía robada lejos de lo que imaginaba Rin que respondía todas las preguntas que sus padres no se atrevían a hacerle a ella, la jovencita lucía tan contenta como en su ambiente, estaba segura que hacerla parte de su familia sería mucho más simple de lo que imaginaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El sharin paro delante de la Okiya, la señora Kaede salio enseguida, a recibir a los visitantes, se alarmo un poco de ver llegar a uno de los carruajes de la familia Yiney detrás de uno de la casa de los Taisho, no estaba al tanto de todo el alboroto que se había creado esa mañana. Ella no había preguntado y Rin no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, así que estaba ignorante por completo del recién descubrimiento sobre la geisha roja.

Los primeros en bajar fueron los que venían en el sharin de los Taisho, Hinagueshi, Inuyasha y… le costo un poco de trabajo el reconocer de primera instancia al señor Higurashi, le tomo un par de minutos poder hacerlo pero al hacerlo se puso lívida y blanca, había olvidado por completo el compromiso que tenia con el.

- Konichiwa – saludo con reverencia la dueña de la okiya.

- Kaede sama – saludo Inuyasha

Nadie mas lo hizo, Kagome solo se había mantenido aparte y en silencio en ese momento y el señor y la señora Higurashi ausentes en cierta medida.

- Konichiwa Kaede sama – dijo el padre de Kouga quien venia bajando del sharin donde había viajado hasta allí.

- Konichiwa Yiney sama¿ha ocurrido algo, algún inconveniente con Hinagueshi?

- ¿Podemos pasar adentro? – dijo adelantándose a la okiya - No creo que sea un asunto que podamos tratar en ese lugar.

- Por supuesto dijo la mujer abriendo camino – disculpen mi descortesía pasen por favor.

Así todo el grupo entro a la okiya, la señora mayor parecía hasta cierto punto renuente entrar a los ojos de la anciana pero lo había hecho. Hinagueshi venia a un lado de Inuyasha, ella sabia que desde he había conocido a ese hombre las cosas había empezado a ir mal y esto, esto estaba segura era la tan detestada consecuencia de todo lo esperado.

- Díganme por favor ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? – dijo contentamente la señora de la okiya.

- Hemos venido por un asunto concerniente a... – el señor Yiney se interrumpió a si mismo, no tenia ni idea de cómo debía llamarla.

- Hemos venido para hacerle saber que yo no seré mas una geisha – dijo Kagome sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Qué? – respondió sin entender.

- Lo que oyó – respondió Inuyasha – hemos venido a informarle que el nombre de Hinagueshi sebe ser borrado de cualquier registro que quede de esta okiya y que no se le será permitido volver a nombrarla como referencia de nada con respecto a eso.

- ¡Como se atreve! – espeto la mujer mirando con ira al hombre que estaba arruinando su negocio.

- ¡Como se ha atrevido usted! – lanzó la señora Higurashi – ¿Qué clase de persona encuentra una niña perdida y la utiliza para un fin tan bajo?, su responsabilidad era ayudarla ni usarla para sus propósitos ambiciosos.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo hasta cierto punto molesta por la intromisión tan violenta.

- Soy su madre. – dijo con energía.

La señora Kaede se le quedo viendo sin poderlo creer por completo, pero si la familia Higurashi era una de las familias mas importantes en toda China, lo sabia desde que el señor Higurashi había pedido los servicios de Hinagueshi.

- ¿Esto es una clase de broma? – dijo en un tono más calmo.

- De ningún modo – respondió en esta ocasión Inuyasha – ella es Kagome Higurashi, la princesa de la familia de los Higurashi y mi prometida.

La señora Kaede volteo a ver a Hinagueshi sin poderlos creer, el parecido ahora que tenía su rostro limpio era innegable con la señora Higurashi, pero no podía ser ella era solo una vagabunda loca que había encontrado en la calle se negaba a creer que fuera verdad. Empezaron a temblarle las manos estaba metida en problemas era obvio que los Higurashi tratarían de recuperar la honra de su hija, y la manera mas sencilla era desapareciéndola por completo, quizás hasta su vida estaba en peligro.

- Yo…. - Todo mundo volteo a ver a Kagome cuando hablo, espero a que todos le prestaron atención. - Yo, no se si hubiera logrado sobrevivir si la señora Kaede no me hubiera recibido en su casa, así que de la manera mas atenta – dijo y volteo a ver a la mujer del parche – le pido que borre el nombre que me dio de sus registros y quedemos en paz, en todos los años que trabaje con usted ha juntado el suficiente dinero para saldar cualquier deuda que pudiera conseguir con usted.

- Hija… - su madre sorprendida la miro, debería sentirse molesta y en cambio le estaba agradeciendo

- Señora Kaede no le guardo ningún rencor, - dijo con un tono sobrio, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa- pero no guardo por usted tampoco ningún tipo de aprecio, usted no fue buena conmigo, y lo único que deseo es no volver a saber nada más de usted.

- Pero Hinagueshi…

- Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi – dijo levantando el rostro sobre su propia vista, rebajándola con la mirada - y soy una princesa así que use el respeto debido señora.

- Por supuesto Higurashi sama.

Inuyasha no pudo si no mas que esbozar una sonrisa suntuosa cuando la misma mujer llena de orgullo y de valor estaba hablando delante de él, ella podía ser una mujer calida y jovial pero era también una mujer que no permitía que nadie la humillara y era obvio que la señora de la okiya lo había hecho demasiado.

- También creo que le debe una disculpa a Yiney sama, dado que le es imposible cumplir el contrato que hizo con el - dijo Inuyasha casi con malicia.

La señora Kaede miro casi con angustia al señor Yiney, ella ya había invertido casi todo lo que los Yiney había dado por Hinagueshi, con la nueva geisha si llegaba a tener la mitad de la popularidad que había llegado a tener Hinagueshi aun si le tomaría años.

- Pero supongo que eso querrá tratarlo solo con el, nosotros nos retiramos – empezó a levantarse el señor Higurashi

- Una cosa mas – dijo Kagome sentada en su lugar – quiero llevarme a Rin.

Una bandeja de té calló detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver a la jovencita de kimono gris que había entrado peo no había podido interrumpir la platica, miro a Kagome con ojos llorosos y ella le sonrió después volvió a mirada a la dueña de la okiya.

- Rin es como mi hermana, y quiero que vaya conmigo.

- No puedo – dijo jugándose su ultima carta – Rin es como mi hija.

Kagome casi sonrió ante el cinismo de la señora de la okiya, solo de recordar los malos tratos y todo el trabajo de la joven que era sirvienta, mandadera, vestidor y muchas oras cosas más que casi no dormía por terminar trabajos para ella, era tan obvio lo que quería que no se anduvo con rodeos.

- ¿Una hija? – dijo con ironía - ¿Cuanto quiere por su "hija"?

- Ella vale su peso en oro - dijo con toda frialdad - Higurashi sama.

Kagome cerró sus ojos con calma y puso su expresión mas neutral, se levanto y camino junto a la pequeña y la acaricio de la cabeza sonriente.

- Otousama – dijo y se aproximo al hombre que decía ser su padre. – ¿Sería demasiado pedirle una cantidad de 40 a 45 Kg. de oro? Se que es mucho, pero ella es como mi hermana y no quiero dejarla aquí.

- Por una hija mía nada es demasiado, - dijo y poso una mano en un hombro de la jovencita - estaré feliz de darle nuestro apellido a la jovencita si es como tu hermana, además estoy seguro Souta estará feliz siempre ha querido tener un hermano de su edad.

- Gracias Otousama – dijo con una calida sonrisa.

- Hinagueshi san… - dijo la jovencita llena de lagrimas y abrazo a Kagome – gracias, gracias.

- Eres como mi hermanita Rin chan, no podía dejarte aquí – dijo limpiándola – vamos, creo que es hora de que las dos vayamos a casa.

- Oh Hinagueshi san…

- Por favor Nee chan, - dijo con una sonrisa aun mas jovial - llámame Onee chan¿Si?

- Si. – dijo limpiándose el rostro – Onee chan

Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron contentas

- Creo que esto si es todo - volvió a hablar el padre de Kagome - no dispongo del oro en este lugar pero no tenga duda de que lo obtendrá, así que nos retiramos.

No se detuvieron a recoger nada, ni Kagome ni Rin tenían nada que pudieran echar de menos de ese lugar, se despidieron de el señor Yiney y salieron del lugar, las dos estaban seguras que era esta vez para siempre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Estaba feliz, en realidad sentía que estaba en un sueño y que en un momento dado tenía que despertar, que todo tan fácil no podía ser, que de sus miedos, de sus temores por volver a ser la persona que se supone que era, que era lo malo que la estaba esperando, a que le había tenido tanto miedo.

Desde que Inuyasha le había contado esa historia sobre el que lo creyera muerto había sido la única explicación lógica que había encontrado, que el dolor de ver a su futuro esposo muerto, la hubiera trastornado. Sintió la mirada cargada de Inuyasha sobre ella pero no sabía aun como responderla, así que prefería evitarla, pero algo por dentro se calentaba tan agradablemente cuando el la miraba así. Debía amarlo mucho, debió ser tanto su amor por el que al creerlo muerto, se había aislado de la realidad. Lo volteo a ver y capturo su mirada brillante y llena de promesas sobre ella. Como quería recordar ese amor, como deseaba con tanto ahínco recordarlo, pero su mente parecía renuente a hacerlo.

- Kagome…

Su madre toco su hombro y solo así pudo escuchar que la llamaba, no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a que la llamaran Kagome.

- No estas cansada, no quieres descansar un poco creo que ha sido un día de emociones muy fuertes y todos necesitamos descansar un poco.

- Si Okasama, me gustaría- respondió con una sonrisa Kagome.

- Vamos yo misma las acompañare a sus habitaciones – dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome y a Rin al mismo tiempo.

- Si, gracias.

As dos jóvenes se despidieron de las personas en el salón y acompañaron a su madre adentro de la casa. Las habitaciones que les tenían preparado eran hermosas, eran algunas de las habitaciones principales de la casa, de pronto se sintieron las dos extrañas de que ya no fueran tratadas como visitas si no como miembros de la familia, para ambas era algo verdaderamente desconcertante. Fueron dejadas las dos en diferentes habitaciones diferentes, y se dispusieron a dormir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Doushite_** **_kimi ha chiisana te de kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_**

_¿Por que tratas de presionar las heridas con tus pequeñas y delicadas manos?_

Kagome era casi hija de la noche, empezaba a acostumbrarse a los largos desvelos de los que siempre era presa, y esa noche mas que nunca sabia que no podría dormir, al día siguiente su familia le dijo que partirían a Sendai y de allí rumbo a China, que toda la familia estaría feliz de saber que Kagome estaba viva, que escribiría enseguida para que llamaran a Souta y al abuelo. Tenía miedo. Las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido que en ese momento tenía mucho miedo, a pesar de que no se lo habían preguntado directamente sabia que sus padres estaban muy afectados por todo lo que sabían que había estado viviendo todos esos años a pesar de que Rin no había entrado en detalles. Desvelos, entrenamientos arduos, heridas menores y el usual tono agresivo de Kaede sama, las largas y aburridas noches en las casas de te atendiendo invitados, incluso dejó escapar un comentario sobre una proposición indecorosa que ella había sido expuesta, agregando "pero a Higurashi sama le pasaba todo el tiempo"

Había dolido, había visto la mirada de su propia madre mirándola con lastima y no le había gustado, eso era definitivo realmente había odiado ver esa lastima en los ojos de la mujer que decía era su madre, nadie le había tenido lastima esos años, todos la había envidiado, y respetado, incluso le había visto con odio, con envidia, pero nadie la había mirado con lastima. Si, había recibido propuestas indecorosas siempre, todos los hombres anhelaban una mujer como ella y su madre se avergonzaba de eso.

¿Seria así todo el tiempo? Sus manos se volvieron puños cuando pensó en eso, ella no quería eso, no quería ser la princesa que se había rebajado a ser una geisha, no ella había sido todo ese tiempo la mejor geisha en _Seykio ku_.

- Kagome… - una voz conocida se escucho a su espalda en medio del pasillo.

**_Dareka_** **_no tame dake jyanai miushiwanaide_**

_¡Esto no es para nadie más! No pierdas las señales._

Kagome miro a Inuyasha en su espalda, sostenía una vela y vestía un conjunto negro de seda china para dormir, la delicada luz de la vela hizo brillar sus ojos de una forma especial.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto al verla sola en medio del pasillo.

- Si estoy bien. – dijo hasta cierto punto molesta.

Inuyasha quedo un poco desconcertado de la chica y se acerco a ella, en sus ojos pudo leer que una batalla se estaba liberando dentro de ella, ella era así, no podía ocultar nada, al menos nunca había podido con él.

- ¿Vienes? – dijo y le extendió su manos, ella se le quedo viendo con duda.

- ¿A donde? – preguntó

- Solo sígueme, yo te señalare el camino. – dijo con una sonrisa y ella no dudo más, tomo su mano.

**_Doushite_** **_boku ha mayoinagara nigedasu koto dekinai darou?_**

_¿Por qué no puedo escapar, y me pongo nerviosa sin saber donde ir?_

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por el jardín, toparon con un guardia e Inuyasha le dio la instrucción que dejaran el jardín solo, quería un poco de intimidad con ella, caminaron en silencio, los ruidos del jardín era o único que rompía la quietud, el croar de una rana sobre una hoja de neufrate, un perro aulló en la calle y juntos llegaron a un árbol frondoso. Él se adelanto y puso una mano sobre el tronco, la oscuridad de las hojas tapando el brillo de la luna creciente en su cabeza, Kagome tuvo una rara sensación de D'javu.

- Cuando llegue a Seykio ku no tenía mucho interés por conseguir una casa, en realidad, pensaba quedarme en Tokio, Kikyou tiene una propiedad allí, la ultima que había podido conservar su familia, también estaba la casa que construí para nosotros, pero esa casa estaba llena de sueños que yo no quería perturbar.

- Lo se – dijo casi tímidamente – bueno… Sesshomaru comento algo sobre eso.

- Sesshomaru… - repitió él y no ahondo más en detalles – pero antes de llegar a Japón había enviado a Myouga y él decidió que un mejor lugar para empezar seria Seykio, establecer relaciones antes de ir a Tokio y le hice caso, si no lo hubiera hecho, quizás hubieran pasado muchos más años entes de poder venir a Seykio o siquiera poder encontrarte. – él la miro y ella lucia hasta cierto punto sonrojad - Empezó a investigar una casa aquí esta fue la más grande, y la más costosa, pero no importo cuando mire este árbol, sabes en tu casa en China hay un árbol casi idéntico a este, tu abuelo dijo que era un árbol mágico, creo que tiene allí como 100 años.

- ¿Tiene una marca roja? – pregunto de pronto con curiosidad ella.

Inuyasha volteo a ver con emoción brillando en sus ojos dorados, ella recordaba su árbol.

- Tengo un sueño recurrente, en mi sueño yo corro a ver a alguien y lo espero en ese árbol, veo una palabra escrita en él.

- _Zuuto_ – respondió él como si le preguntara cual palabra.

- Si, eso, "por siempre" y una persona llegaba, pero siempre despertaba antes de poder ver quien era – dijo y toco el tronco de aquel árbol también – siempre me sentí un poco decepcionada de no poder ver quien era la persona que se acercaba, no es que lo hubiera intentado seriamente, - sus ojos se apagaron antes de decir lo ultimo - a decir verdad tenía miedo... aun tengo miedo.

**_Nozomu_** **_no ha hikari sasu hi wo hi wo_**

_Deseo que la luz del sol me muestre el camino, el camino._

- Kagome…

- Se que debería estar feliz, es decir todo es como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un sueño muy profundo y estuviera viendo el amanecer, todo esto a sido como eso, como si de pronto hubiera amanecido en mi vida y yo fuera otra persona… - explicaba más para ella misma que para él - es decir no es que sea otra persona, solo estoy volviendo a ser yo misma, pero… aun así me siento perdida, como si estuviera recorriendo este camino a ciegas, siendo una extraña para una familia que es también extraña para mi y…

- Y… - le preguntó cuando ella misma se interrumpió.

- Y ellos, ellos me tiene lastima – dijo dolida y bajando la mirada – vi los ojos de mi… madre cuando Rin le contaba todas las cosas que pasamos en la okiya estos años y me dolió. Nadie nunca me miro como si me tuviera lastima, todo mundo miraba con admiración a la geisha roja, - el orgullo de ese logro competía con el dolor de sus palabras - nadie podía apartar la mirada de Hinagueshi, y ahora…

- Kagome… - la interrumpió y ella lo volteo a ver, en sus ojos brillaban lagrimas que se negaba a dejar ir. – todo cambiara lo juro.

Se acerco a ella y la tomó de las manos, no había amor aun en sus ojos, y eso a él también le dolía, deseaba desesperadamente que la Kagome a la que alguna vez solo un gesto suyo, un beso le confortara el alma, ahora no podía ofrecerle nada que no solo lograra confundirla más.

**_Find_** **_the way_**

**_Kagayaku_** **_sora ni te ha todokanakute mo_**

**_Hibiku_** **_ai dake tayori ni_**

_Encontrar el camino, como si tu mano pudiera alcanzar el resplandeciente espacio, atándome con el amor cual eco._

Kagome vio el infinito amor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Inuyasha, y al mismo tiempo desesperanza¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Tenía una emoción, quería con tanta fuerza que él solo le sonriera y la besara, que desapareciera toda su pena con un solo gesto, podía sentir que lo amaba pero odiaba en verdad no poder recordarlo.

- Te juro que nadie más te mirara así nunca, no se como Kagome pero si esta en mis manos te juro que yo haré que nadie más te mire así nunca, pronto volverás a casa, - dijo con verdadera devoción, tratando se sacar a flote las esperanzas de la mujer que tanto amaba – no solo serás una geisha, serás una princesa, todos se inclinaran no solo ante tu belleza y tu inteligencia si no solo por tu presencia, serás la más bella representante de todo el linaje de tu familia, tu madre pronto olvidara todo esto y volverá a ser… como antes.

- ¿Cómo antes? – por más que él dijera, ella no podía creerlo de verdad - ¿Pero como era antes?

Las lagrimas finalmente empezaron a bajar por su rostro, si él se sentía triste como se sentía ella, que no podía recordarse siquiera a si mismo, no sería egoísta, no dejaría que su dolor importara ahora, primero estaba ella, siempre primero había estado ella, no sabía como lo haría pero pondría cada onza de su fuerza y cada respiro por poder ayudarla.

- ¿Qué será de mi si nunca recuerdo Inuyasha¿Y si nunca logro poder volver a recordar a mi familia¿Mi vida? – lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – si no logro recordarte a ti.

- Lo harás, Kagome yo se que lo harás, - dijo y la atrajo a su pecho, la acunó y la dejó llorar – no estarás nunca sola Kagome, y estaré siempre contigo de ahora en adelante… - dio y se separó un poco, ella bajó su rostro, él tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara, una emoción profunda corría dentro de ella podía verlo – no debes temer nada, siempre, siempre tendrás mi mano para acompañarte – dijo presionando su mano y poniendo un beso sobre sus nudillos y sonrió para los dos – así que solo no me sueltes y ninguno de los dos se perderá aunque tu no puedas ver, yo te guiare.

- Inuyasha… - el corazón de la joven empezó a golpear más en su pecho, sonaba tan real, tan sincero y algo por dentro le decía que podía confiar.

**_Susunda_** **_michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara_**

_**You'll find the way**_

_Recorriendo la senda que tú seguiste, tú encontraste el camino de luz, _

_Tú encontraste el camino._

Kagome miro sus ojos y sin pensarlo mucho subió su rostro junto al suyo, cerró sus ojos y dejó sus posarse sobre los suyos, el reacciono con tanta ímpetu que de pronto se sintió incluso un poco mareada, la forma en que había soltado sus manos y la había rodeado por la espalda, y la atraía muy cerca de él, su aroma y su calor la envolvieron y de pronto fue como su nada más tuviera sentido en el mundo, se sentía tan amada, tan necesitada, tan querida en un solo beso. Subió sus propias manos por su cuello y se aferro a él.

Debía amarlo, debía ser así, no hallaba otra explicación para este sentimiento tan intenso que le calentaba el alma, que la hacía desear no solo un beso, todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, un deseo se empezó a coser por debajo de su piel y no sabía como detenerlo, nunca había sentido esto con nadie, nunca nadie, había hecho tan intimo y tan intenso se despertara en ella, la besaba de una forma que solo en viejos papiros y leyendas de famosos amantes describían, como si el mañana no existiera, como su solo ese beso sustentara toda su existencia, podía ser parte ella de esas viejas leyendas de amor verdadero.

Fue él quien se separo de sus labios, pero no la soltó, la siguió abrazando con fuerza casi cortando su aliento.

- Kagome… - susurro sobre su cabello

- Yo no se como explicar esto Inuyasha, pero siento, siento algo muy muy grande en mi pecho.

- Es… es lo mismo que siento yo Kagome.

**_Kimi_** **_ha itta nagai yume wo mita_**

**_Totemo_** **_kanashii yume datta to_**

**_Soredemo_** **_sono sugata ha sukoshi demo kumoranai_**

_Tu dijiste "tuve un largo sueño muy trise pero en mi sueño nunca me rendí"_

_Quisiera poder quitármelo con las manos para poder ponerlo entre mis brazos._

Si era un sueño que nadie lo despertara ni ahora ni nunca, solo quería poder quedarse con esa memoria siempre en su mente.

- Apenas puedo creer que estés viva, que estés aquí – dijo y la presiono más contra él si era posible – todos estos años han sido como un sueño, un sueño muy largo donde la mayor parte de las cosas había perdido el sentido para mi, apenas puedo creer que estés aquí de nuevo.

- Lo se, yo de alguna manera me siento igual.

- Nunca me rendí, y ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho, de haber seguido viviendo para poder encontrarte, de poder salir de ese sueño y entrar en uno nuevo, lleno de luz, lleno de ti, siempre desee poder…

- Poder despertar para tener el sueño en tus manos y hacerlo realidad.

Inuyasha la miro con una enorme sonrisa, no pudo el mismo decirlo mejor. Ella respondió a su sonrisa, lo que había sido siempre esa comunicación sin palabras entre ellos dos, ni el olvido había podido borrarla, al igual que su amor, el joven de ojos dorados supo entonces que esto no era un sueño, que esto era real y una infinita paz se abrió paso dentro de los huecos que se llenaban de nuevo en su corazón.

Kagome fue la que miro esta vez como lagrimas calidas empezaron a bajar por las mejillas desde sus ojos dorados. Por que Inuyasha debía ser tan especial, por que podía romper todos sus preceptos, se supone que los hombres no lloraban y allí estaba él dejando expuesto su orgullo y llorando como un niño y quizás en ningún otro hombre estaría bien más que en él.

**_Boku_** **_ha itta naite iin da to_**

**_Zutto_** **_soba ni ite ageru yo_**

**_Hoshii_** **_no ha dakiageru te wo te wo_**

_Yo dije "Esta bien llorar, yo siempre estaré allí para ti" para sostenerlos contigo contigo_

Ella paso amorosamente sus manos por sus mejillas y limpio sus lágrimas, él no la soltó nunca.

- Se que voy a recordarte – dijo con dulzura, por que siento que hemos vivido algo muy especial, por que siento que estamos unidos de una forma que desafía todo lo que la razón pueda explicar, solo siento… que lo que siento por ti va más allá de mis recuerdos.

- Kagome… - la emoción de volver a sentir a la joven princesa tierna, amorosa que él adoraba no le cabía por dentro.

- Y aun así si nunca lo lograra Inuyasha, se que no voy a soltarte, si debo seguir mi camino contigo hasta el final lo haré feliz, por que no necesito recordar para sentir esto… yo siento…. Yo siento… siento que yo…. Te amo Inuyasha.

**_Find_** **_the way_**

**_Kotoba_** **_nakute mo_**

**_Tobu_** **_hane ha nakute mo_**

_Encontrar el camino aun sin palabras o alas para volar, si pudieras despertar de tu dolor, más rápido que nadie más._

Inuyasha se encontró a si mismo de nuevo enredando a la joven mujer en un beso, sus lagrimas había dejado de caer, era como si escucharla decir eso, "te amo Inuyasha" las palabras que jamás pensó volver a escuchar de su boca, hubieran borrado cada rastro de dolor que hubiera vivido por ella, solo quedaba el sentimiento de complemento y de conexión que pensó jamás volvería a sentir, siempre creyendo que su vida debía seguir más por convicción que por deseo, desde que ella ya no estaba se había conformado con seguir respirando y alimentándose de su dulce recuerdo, pero ahora ella estaba allí.

Beso repetidas veces sus mejillas y la abrazo fuerte, la luna estaba a punto de perderse del firmamento para dar paso a la mañana, Oh cuan rápido pasaba el tiempo con ella, como quería que se detuviera. Tenían toda la vida por delante, apenas y ella supiera todo lo que él sabía la vida de los dos cambiaria para siempre y serian felices, solo más felices que lo que pudieron ser nunca.

**_Midasu_** **_kaze ni makenu you ni_**

**_Ima_** **_dare yori hayaku itami ni kizuketa nara_**

_No serias abrumado por los salvajes vientos, ciertamente con algo más que solo esto._

"¿De él huía?" Pensó Kagome, de él dolor que debió causarle perderlo a él que otra expiación lógica existía, por él había perdido la razón, lo amaba, lo amaba y aun sin recordar casi nada de él sabía que lo amaba como a nadie ningún otro dolor podría haber sido tan intenso como el de perderlo, como ser azotada por una tormenta interminable sin él para protegerla como lo hacía ahora, ahora cualquier huracán podía caer sobre ella si lo tenía a él a su lado para sostenerla. "por que lo perdí a él, me perdí a mi misma, ahora que lo he encontrado de nuevo estoy segura que me encontrare de nuevo a mi también" solo quería quedarse allí y disfrutar de ese abrazo de los dulces y suaves besos, nada más, nada más.

_**Kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete jyanai**_

**_Aseranakute_** **_iin da yo_**

_**Anata mo...**_

_Que sin lugar a dudas respondiendo, tú no necesitas apresurarte a ti mismo, _

_Tú también..._

El tiempo dejaba de ser su aliado cuando sobre sus cabezas la oscuridad del cielo se poblaba de nuevo de luz, y las golondrinas del coro del alba empezaban a trinar sus primeros acordes.

- Regresaremos a China, - dijo con optimo ella y tratando de creerlo fervientemente - estoy segura que cuando regrese todo volverá a mi cabeza y entonces todo será como era antes y…

- Tranquila –dijo poniendo un beso suave sobre sus labios, ella cerro los ojos – no corras, todo llegara en su momento Kagome, un paso a la vez.

- Está bien. – dijo ella al abrir los ojos.

- Vamos creo que pronto todos estarán de pie y no creo que sea apropiado que nos vean aquí a solas.

La soltó por fin muy a su pesar, en el salón que podía verse desde el jardín camino calmada la anciana Shyouga rumbo a la cocina. Él quiso echar a andar pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

**_Susunda_** **_michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._**

**_You'll_** **_find the way_**

_Recorriendo la senda que tú seguiste, veo una luz y puedo creer que tú…_

_Encontraste el camino._

Antes de notarlo ella estaba de nuevo buscando sus labios con ternura. Él solo se quedo de pie allí mientras ella besaba con tanta delicadeza esos labios que le sabían infinitamente dulces.

- Gracias – dijo al separarse de él – gracias por guiarme Inuyasha.

- Kagome…

El amanecer lleno de luz todo el lugar el día los había alcanzado finalmente y esa mañana al verse a los ojos los dos supieron que todo empezaría de verdad a cambiar.

_Fin capitulo 14_

_Vienes, 15 de diciembre de 2006_

_10:04 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**nota de autora:** neeee que puedo decir a mi no me convenció mucho este capitulo, eso si la canción me encanta es "**Find the way**" de **Nakashima Mika **no es mi cantante favorita pero es la cantante de la tannnnnn sonada ( al menos en mi casa) "Aishiteru" de la que hice tres songfic jeje, tiene una voz muy linda. Les debo decir el siguiente capitulo es el inicio del desenlace de esta historia. Oh si, es la verdad, por muy buena que sea y creadme hasta yo me he encariñado mucho con geisha debe terminar... pero no se apuren, es solo el inicio del final todavía no es tan pronto jeje_

_muchas gracias por todos los reviews, estoy feliz con que sean ya 16 durante los ultimos res capitulos, espero que no decaigan en ninguno, ya casi supero mi marca de 250 que tuve con Huida y esome hace muy feliz, yapuedo hacer competencia con anyara jajajajaja es que de verdad me daban muchos celos todos sus reviews jajajaja no me hagan casi deliro._

_bueno sin mas aui dejo mis responsivas:_

**Fel:** Creo que si amiga hemos leído muchas novelas de romance, más de las recomendadas para nuestros niveles hormonales jaja, peor ha sido divertido que no . Ya se que este capitulo no te va a gustar, de hecho a mi tampoco me convenció mucho, pero haya una ficha en e rompecabezas que no terminaba de caer y quise embonarla aquí, en el próximo si que te va a gustar puedo verlo. Tata Mei

**Laureo**: bueno la verdad este capitulo era con la intención de rescatar a Rin de las garras de la señora Kaede, y un poquito de romance de nuestros protagonistas ya se lo merecían jeje. Espero y la historia te este gustando, gracias por el review

**DarkCam**: oh es que aun hay demasiados misterios por descubrir en la historia de geisha un montón de cosas que yo se les van a gustar, el siguiente capitulo no te lo puedes perder, va a ser muy muy emocionante, gracias por el review

**twindpd1**: jeje creo que has de ser la única que sienta pena por Kouga, la verdad nunca ha sido un personaje que me caiga muy bien, pero bueno, pero bueno, ese aire de macho dominante pero enamorado es inalterable en él, puede que si un poquito de pobrecito gracias por el review

**Lorena :** jeje, es que en realidad kouga nunca me ha caído muy bien, quería verlo sufrir jojojojojojojojojojo oh cielos me sentí como Kodashi en este momento, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** bueno yo tampoco podía esperar mas para un rico beso, creo que después de tanta tensión que si se la lleva o no se lo merecían, de veras crees que iba a dejar que ese lobo sarnoso se la llevara…?? pues por supuesto que NO, pero los asuste verdad jeje espero y te haya gustado el capitulo gracias por el review

**Yuna-DW:** de veras creíste que iba a dejar que se la llevara, pues claro que por supuesto que desde luego que no, válgame, hubiera terminado pasando algo como ella misma sospechaba, pero apuesto a que los asuste verdad jeje (_Yeha I bad girl… but no much_) como viste lo de Rin chan, oh eso de su peso en oro me lo había pensado desdehace meses y por fin escribirlo me fascino como quedo plasmado, el golpe que se dio si que debe doler, el golpe más duro como ese que me di fue al caer de una bicicleta, debo decir que en realidad nunca o domine y el cardenal me quedo durante semanas imagina la pobre chica. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review

PD. Pues no, se tanto de chino como de ruso jeje pero me di a la tarea de buscar un poco de terminología en chino que estuviera latinizada y créeme no fue nada simple, además la mitad son groserías, no tengo idea por que... para acabar estaba en ingles pero bueno.

**Ninfa Eco**: me alegra que te haya gustado, la verdad me que me la cabeza y se la queme a una miga jeje por el como iban a reaccionar los papas de Kagome, como vez aquí, ella se siente un poco mal por que sus papas pues no están actuando a la altura de las circunstancias, pero esperemos que con el tiempo todo empiece a arreglarse, el siguiente capitulo es uno que se que va gustarte mucho no te lo puedes perder gracias por el review

**inu to aome:** Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, por que a mi no mucho, no se como que no termino de convencerme pero creo que ya era justo que ellos tuvieran un poquito de consuelo entre ellos y sacar a la dulce Rin de la okiya gracias por el review.

PD. No lo puedo evitar, lo se soy paranoica, y soy celosa pero es que el es tan belloooooo

**Jimena-chan:** Yo creo que o mejor del ser humano nace del amor, el valor la fuerza y la perdida del miedo, el alcanzar distancias y metas que ninguna otra fuerza puede darte, solo el amor, y creo que ellos dos se lo demuestran muy bien. Espero y este capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review

**La Yumi** que envidia que diera yo por ir a bañarme de sol y de sal y perder mis ojos en la inmensidad del mar, oh bueno, que bueno que la historia te este gustando tanto, reconozco que debe de tener un montón de agujeros pues no conozco la cultura tanto como yo quisiera y frecuentemente tengo hambre y hecho mano de mis letras jeje, pero espero que de todos modos la sustancia de la historia siga intacta, espero y la conti te haya gustado, no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo que es decisivo para la historia.gracias por el review

**INUKAN.** Oh y ese misterio es lo más importante de la historia, o al menos es una llave maestra para toda la trama no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo que por sin sabremos que es.

**Darkirie:** Bueno si un momentito de intimidad pero nada más hasta que ella recupere todos sus recuerdos que ya es muy pronto, no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** y créeme te vas a sorprender, creo que varias personas tiene una idea de lo que paso esa noche pero como dijo una vez el jefe Gorgory fhezz si veo mucho los Simpson la verdad los sorprenderá

Por Kouga pues si, a veces creo que lo encasillamos mucho de malo en los fics o al menos de petulante y de solo jugar con las emociones de Kagome, pero yo lo veo de vez en cuando como el dulce Ryouga y me apiade de sus emociones por ello solo esa cachetada pro niño malcriado.

Oh no te preocupes, de hecho el secreto de la historia los acerca mucho más pero eso será un secreto hasta el próximo capitulo gracias por el review

**Shakka DV:** colega…. Como va el fic de los zapatos ya lo quiero ver, espero y te guste este capi gracias por el review

**Ninde Black**: bueno a.C. se resuelve o de Rin, creías que la iba a dejar en la okiya, nunca como crees es como la hermanita de Kagome como ella misma dijo, lo que pasara con Sesshomaru, pues deberás esperar para averiguarlo.

Sobre lo de nuestro protagonista estrella pues es en el siguiente capitulo, te va a fascinar yo lo se, solo espera y veras gracias por el review

_Bueno nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo, por favor no se lo pierdan._

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si te esta gustando mi historia?**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	17. Capitulo 15: Tras La Puerta Roja

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_GEISHA_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 15:**_

**_Detrás de La Puerta Roja_**

- _Si esa es tu decisión no voy a detenerte – dijo su madre seriamente después de lo que le había dicho – tu padre y yo aprendimos de la manera más difícil que no podíamos alejarte de tu destino, pero antes de que lo hagas quiero que conozcas a una persona._

- _Yo… - quiso reclamar, no había persona que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. _

- _Solo una persona – la interrumpió antes de poder agregar nada más - y podrás irte después si tú quieres._

- _Está bien. – respondió ante la seriedad de su madre. – pero tendrán que dejarme ir si así lo decido._

- _Lo haremos zhong nǚ (hija mayor) ven conmigo._

_Su madre empezó a caminar por los pasillos directo a las habitaciones del fondo, no sabía quien estaba allí, solo se había mantenido en su habitación desde que habían llegado pero no importaba quien le hablara, ella no cambiaria de parecer ahora, ya era tarde._

_Pararon en frente de una habitación que tenía grabados labrados en la rica madera roja y aromática. El diseño era muy sencillo, más sencillo que todas las demás habitaciones que había visto antes¿Quién podría ser? _

- _Entra zhong nǚ. – dijo dándole espacio para quedar delante de la puerta, y se quedo parada a su lado mirándola muy seriamente._

_Kagome vio un juego de emociones bailando en los ojos de su madre y sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la puerta…_

_Un mes antes…_

El sharin con el estandarte de los Higurashi entraba al palacio de la familia en la cuidad de Seidan, lejos de la última vez, que había entrado a un palacio Kagome no quiso asomarse a ver nada, era Rin la que estaba muy entusiasmada mirando todo.

- Oh cielos es incluso más bonito que el palacio de Inuyasha sama, esto es hermoso – dijo la jovencita de ojos castaños casi dando saltos - Kagome san, no quiere ver.

- Esperare gracias Rin. – dijo muy seria

- Todos los sirvientes están afuera, que bonitos, todos visten como en casa de Inuyasha sama, son muchísimos.

La caravana completa llegó y empezaron a bajar, los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia a los señores de la casa que bajaron primero, y corrieron prestos a ayudar a la carroza de Rin y Kagome como en la que venia Inuyasha también.

Kagome tomó un hondo suspiro antes de bajar y entrar al patio principal de la casa, Rin tenía razón, el decorado tenía una fuerte tendencia a la estructura china, toda la casa en un intenso color rojo, las ventanas eran cuadradas cubiertas por tramas de madera castaña, las tejas cortas de color naranja, con faroles apostados en las columnas que sostenían la casa, al frente dos leones de jade en la entrada, que debían valer una fortuna, todo contratado con muchos árboles color verde que cortaban el efecto excesivo de lo rojo, era una construcción muy bien hecha. Todos los sirvientes parados en una larga fila, todos vestidos de rojo a excepción de una mujer vestida de un kimono color verde que la miraba tan fija y dulcemente y lucia como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- Preparen la habitación de Kagome por favor – dijo su madre que puso una mano sobre su hombro y casi la asustó – mi _w__o_ _dē xīn gān_ (pequeña amada) ha regresado a casa.

Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia más y empezaron a moverse por la casa como hormigas obreras excepto la mujer que vestía de verde.

- _Niū_ (niña) por fin a regresado a casa – dijo la mujer sin aguantarse más y la tomó de la mano con lagrimas en los ojos – en lo profundo de mi corazón sabía que no podía haberse ido al otro mundo.

- Gracias – dijo Kagome sin saber en realidad que responder

- Yinenyi se pondrá tan feliz al saber que esta de nuevo en casa, todos estos años la ha estado buscando sin descanso – dijo con real entusiasmo.

- ¿Yinenyi? – preguntó con desconcierto.

- Vamos hija, debes estar cansada. – dijo y se dirigió también a Rin – seguro tu también, ven y podrás escoger la recamara que quieras.

- Gracias… - dijo con ojos brillantes la jovencita.

- Puedes llamarme _Nang_ (madre en chino) o solo Okasama (madre en japonés) si ni te acostumbras al chino.

- Claro muchas gracias… Okasama – escogió la jovencita.

- Vamos descansemos un poco hay mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante.

- Si – respondió a su madre y se dirigió después a la anciana y dedico una mirada tierna a la mujer que sin duda despertaba una gran dulzura en – nos veremos pronto.

- Claro _niū_ vaya usted y descanse.

Kagome hecho a andar con su madre y Rin, por los pasillos y no se resistió a preguntar.

- ¿Quien es esa mujer Okasama? – dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaban de la anciana.

- Ella – dijo mirando con pesar a su hija – ella es tu _po_ _quin_ (querida anciana) ha sido tu nana desde que naciste.

- ¿Y Yinenyi?

- Yinenyi es el hijo de la anciana, ha sido tu mejor amigo desde siempre.

La declaración solo lleno de pesar a Kagome, no recordaba a su nana ni a su mejor amigo¿Qué otra cosa no podría recordar?

Toda la mansión de los Higurashi tenía casi el mismo estilo que había visto en la de Inuyasha, toda la estructura era del diseño chino, las paredes de madera clara y pintura blanca, los pisos de adoquines color negro brillantes y pulidos, contrastando con los muebles que en su materia eran de ricas maderas entre rojas y marrones, este estilo era un poco más recargado que el estilo japonés, pero de alguna manera mucho más agradable para Kagome.

Rin escogió la primera habitación que vieron, era pulcra, grande y una puerta posterior llevaba justo a los jardines de la casa, una luna con un espejo de madera rica y clara que olía a nuevo, un armario para ropa y una cama grande y cómoda, había varios papiros de pinturas con paisajes, era una estancia hermosa, la dejaron allí para que pudiera descansar y su mamá la condujo a su habitación.

- Descansa hija, mañana empezaremos a hacer todos los planes que hagan falta.

- Si, gracias Okasama – dijo cortésmente.

Su madre la dejo fuera de la habitación y empezó a retirarse, Kagome abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, cuando lo hizo una sensación fría y escalofriante le recorrió la espina y todo su cuerpo le gritaba "sal de aquí ahora, AHORA" dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta de madera recargándose en la pared frente a ella, su madre apenas iba por la esquina del corredor y la vio, Kagome la volteo a ver también, en sus pupilas se marcaba un miedo instintivo.

- No quiero dormir aquí, - dijo terminantemente, ella misma se sentía confundida por esa descarga tan intensa de miedo – por favor no quiero entrar allí.

Su madre pareció un poco impactada por esa reacción pero luego de tres segundos a ella misma llegó la conciencia.

- Lo siento tanto querida, no se en que estaba pensando cuando pedí que preparara esta habitación para ti, ven conmigo dormirás en otro lugar.

- Gracias – dijo como si literalmente la estuviera rescatando de algo.

Camino por el pasillo alejándose de esa habitación, no sabía que había pasado allí pero algo malo había pasado, era mejor apartarse de ella.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La lluvia caía con fuerza esa madrugada, la chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana escuchándola caer, todo era tan distinto ahora, tan completamente distinto de cómo había vivido toda su vida, había escuchado que la gente decía, "_ten cuidado con lo que deseas que pude volverse realidad_" y así se sentía ella.

No podía decir que todo fuera terrible, durante toda esa semana allí había "vuelto a ver" suponía era la expresión más correcta, a muchas personas que la querían mucho, su _po_ _quin _era una mujer muy dulce a pesar de que su aspecto algo desgreñado y macabro indicaba lo contrario parecía más una bruja de montañas que una nana pero esa mirada dulce y amorosa cada vez que la veía parecía no haber cambiado a pesar de 5 años de distancia entre las dos.

También había visto a Yinenyi a impresión de volverlo a ver había sido enorme, era un hombre altísimo, con músculos bruñidos y lleno de cicatrices y ciego, al menos lo era a la luz del sol tenía un defecto en los ojos que lo hacían que fueran demasiado grandes y brillosos, le habían explicado algo acerca de ausencia de retina y que por eso no podía salir demasiado al sol. Era un hombre que inspiraba miedo, tenía el aspecto equivocado de que si o provocaban saltaría sobre ti y te comería a mordidas, pero no era tal. De hecho había llegado una noche con un enorme ramo de flores silvestres y a pesar de la oscuridad y su aspecto despertó en Kagome una dulzura infinita, se acercó a él y pasaron platicando toda la noche, él le había contado todo lo que ellos habían compartido, desde que había llegado a la mansión de los Higurashi en China pidiendo auxilio pues la gente donde había vivido antes les temía y al ver el buen corazón de las dos personas los Higurashi no había dudado en tenderles la mano, ella y Yinenyi se había hecho amigos de inmediato.

Le había desconcertado un poco cuando ella le preguntó si sabía que le había pasado que la había hecho irse y él le dijo que era algo que sabría por si misma, que él no tenía el valor de decirle algo tan triste.

De hechos todos en la casa se mantenían herméticos con respecto a lo que había pasado para que ella huyera, nadie ni sus padres, ni el propia Inuyasha querían decirle nada. Le había dicho que en China le dirían todo… el caso es que ella ya no estaba tan segura de ir a China con ellos

No si las cosas que estaban mal seguían como estaban.

Ahora era una princesa, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las personas que le decían _gōng zhü _o en su defecto _Hime_, y como tal era tratada desde el amanecer era ayudada a levantarse a limpiarse y bañarse, a vestir, a comer y no se le dejaba sola ni un solo momento, hasta el anochecer que la vestían y le preparan incluso la cama, la trataban como a una niña pequeña y al contrario de Rin que disfrutaba como si fuera la única y la ultima vez cada cosa que le ofrecían ella estaba empezando a sentirse molesta, invadida.

Desde que había llegado a la okiya había aprendido que nadie le daba nada sin pedir nada a cambio, había vivido rodeada de lujos que no eran para ella si no que eran para ofrecérselo a otro, había conseguido cada pequeña cosa con esfuerzo y con orgullo, había sido toda una dama con los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer, cada persona que la rodeaba la respetaba o en su defecto la admiraba cuando no era causa de envidia. Mientras en esa casa era solo una niña pequeña que no tenía ninguna función, y eso era solo lo más amable.

Había escuchado más de una ocasión a los sirvientes cuchicheando de ella a sus espaldas, sobre el si no era una impostora haciéndose pasar por la princesa, si era solo una nueva concubina para el señor de la casa, algunos comentaban incluso sobre su vida como _chāng_ _jì_ la indignación que había sentido en el momento que se refirieron como eso a ella la había dejado helada, no le había dicho nada a nadie pero se había sentido insultada en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella nunca había sido una prostituta, ella era una geisha, había escuchado esos cometarios antes pero nunca de una forma tan despectiva, ella había sido deseada por infinidad de hombres, todos de las clases más altas de Japón, los rumores consistían en quien sería el hombre escogido para ser su _danna_, y aunque no deseaba en realidad tener uno, sabía que si podía escogerlo podía escoger solo al mejor y ahora la dejaban como si hubiera salido del prostíbulo más corriente.

Antes de poder advertirlo una lagrimas estaba corriendo por su mejilla, esto dolía, dolía no solo por ser los sirvientes de la casa, si no por que eran personas decentes, ella haba notado que en la casa solo servían jóvenes honrados y fieles a la familia, pero ella no era parte de esa familia ya, la había obligado a adaptarse a una vida que no era la suya y la verdad es que no le gustaba.

Había pensado que era infeliz como geisha pero ahora, tenía que reconocerlo, lo era mucho más, no era ella misma, no era la mujer resplandeciente y llena de admiración que había aprendido a ser, era solo la hija de una familia aristocrática, lo que era más ni siquiera estaba segura de serlo de verdad.

Miro el camafeo limpiándose la cara. Quizás esto es lo que siempre había temido, no poder adaptarse a su vida real, el haberse convertido en realidad en una geisha sin notarlo, pero ahora estaba allí y solo había una cosa por la cual no quería ir a ningún lado, lo único que la había llevado a desear ser más que una simple mujer ordinaria.

Inuyasha…

Inuyasha había estado yendo a verla cada día desde que habían regresado a Sendai, no sabía donde se quedaba mientras estaban allí pero cada día llegaba y pasaba largos ratos platicando con ella, había platicado de toda su infancia, de cómo había pasado 5 años en _Wudan_ aprendiendo el arte y como se había vuelto muy bueno y todo lo que había aprendido, pero no le hablaba casi nada de ellos, de su historia juntos, ella quería saber, pero había notado como una amargura muy grande invadía a Inuyasha cuando él mencionaba algo acerca de ella y ella simplemente ignoraba de lo que hablaba.

Pero el consuelo de los dos era que a pesar de su falta de recuerdos la emoción persistía, entre ellos dos, el amor no se había borrado a pesar de todo, eso es lo único que la hacía quedarse allí, el poder estar con él. Pero él le había dicho…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Entonces eso te dijo. – dijo la joven de ojos castaños con interés.

- Si, así es, creo que finalmente fue lo mejor para ella, - dijo con una sonrisa sincera Inuyasha - volver a el lugar del que nunca debió salir.

- Si, tienes razón.

Inuyasha había ido a visitar a Kikyou al templo en donde estaba, la había encontrado inusualmente feliz, nunca en el tiempo que había estado juntos la había visto tan sonriente y tan en paz, jugando con niños en los jardines como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Nunca te enamoraste de ella Inuyasha? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Por un momento creí que si… - dijo sinceramente – pero solo por una cosa.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que se parecía a ti. – dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada muy dulce

Kagome se sonrojó un poco y miro sus pies mientras caminaban por el jardín, no había esperado en realidad una respuesta así, no podía concebir por completo que Inuyasha realmente la amara tanto

- Pero solo físicamente, Kikyou, tiene tu mismo cabello y el mismo color de ojos, pero solo eran parecidas en eso, en realidad son muy diferentes, Kikyou, es una joven muy amable y dulce pero… debo decir que le faltaba espíritu.

- ¿Espíritu?

- Si – dijo deteniéndose con ella – a pesar de que no lo recuerdes se que sabes que tiene un espíritu libre, siempre haces lo correcto a pesar de que eso signifique no seguir siempre las reglas.

- No te creo. – dijo intimidada pero agradecida del concepto tan grande que tenía de ella.

- Claro que si, - dijo mirándola aun mirar el piso sonrojada - eres la mujer más valiente y más decidida que he conocido en toda mi vida, siempre he admirado tu forma intensa de vivir la vida.

- Pero yo ya no soy la misma persona que tu conociste Inuyasha – dijo y siguió andando él se quedo atrás para escucharla – más tarde o más temprano podrías descubrir que en realidad ya no me amas y…

- Nunca.

Kagome se detuvo al escuchar la forma tan posesiva en que había dicho eso.

- Nunca Kagome, - dijo acercándose a ella – todas las personas cambian Kagome, todas beben crecer, madurar y ser distintas, pero de tu esencia es de la que yo estoy enamorado y eso no se ha modificado, eso es lo que me ha llamado a ti desde un principio, así fueras una princesa, una geisha o una campesina, yo te seguiría amando.

Inuyasha tomó una de sus mejillas y ella cerró los ojos, podía sentir en ella esa desesperación que los estaba consumiendo a todos, tenía miedo, temía todo a su alrededor por que le era desconocido, por que no sabía como actuar, por que no sabia ser una princesa.

- Te amo Kagome…

Kagome subió su mirada y lagrimas pesadas empezaron a caer por su rostro, se escondió en su pecho y dejó que cayeran libres¿Qué tenía Inuyasha que era la única persona con la cual sentía que podía ser libre de ella misma? Con la que no temía llorar o verse vulnerable.

- No te dejare sola, te lo prometí, así te perdiera de nuevo lucharía por encontrarte de nuevo, donde tu vayas yo iré, donde quiera que estés yo te buscare por que voy a estar contigo seas como seas, sin importar cuanto hayas cambiado, no temas.

- Inuyasha…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No quería irse solo por él, ella se quedaba allí solo por él, es decir si ella decidiera irse podría muy bien buscar una okiya y la recibirían sin duda, su reputación era mucha, más de una vez le habían propuesto eso, pero una deuda de honor la unía la señora Kaede además del destino de Rin sin ella, Inuyasha era lo único que la unía a esa casa ahora.

La lluvia dejó de caer afuera al día siguiente debían emprender el viaje a China duraría toda una semana, tendría tiempo para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden quizás en casa todo sería distinto, quizás finalmente allí todo sería diferente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero solo tenían dos días de viaje cuando todo había empezado todo a ir en picada.

- Por ningún motivo – explotó el señor Higurashi.

- Anata por favor, - lo sostuvo su esposa de un brazo antes de ser sacudida casi con violencia.

- Estamos dejando Japón precisamente por eso, o te quedas en China o simplemente no te dejare quedarte con ella.

- Es mi prometida tengo derecho de decidir – reclamó Inuyasha en gritos sin control.

Kagome estaba en cubierta platicando con Rin cuando escucho los gritos en el camarote de sus padres, corrió allí para ver a Inuyasha en la entrada del camarote a punto de salir.

- Claro que no, su compromiso fue roto el mismo día que tú deshonraste a nuestra familia - espetó aun más violentamente, la ira de esa deshonra le hervía en la sangre - si consideramos reestablecerlo fue solo por las circunstancias, pero no de ninguna otra manera, por lo tanto los únicos que podemos decidir sobre la vida de Kagome somos nosotros.

- Señor Higurashi, mi casa y mis negocios esta todo en Japón, - dijo tratando de mantener la calma, explicar abiertamente sus razones - yo no puedo permanecer en China más tiempo del que yo deseo.

- Si no puede ese no es mi problema acabamos de recuperar a Kagome y no la pienso dejar ir, en primer lugar fue culpa tuya lo que paso – dijo reclamándole.

- ¿Mía? – soltó el incrédulo

- Si tuya, si tú nunca…

- Otousama…

Kagome se detuvo a un lado de Inuyasha y lo tomó de un brazo, el joven parecía exaltado y su toque solo reavivo sus emociones.

- Fui yo quien la encontró, si lo hubiera decidido, me hubiera quedado con ella sin decírselo a nadie, - dijo sin razonar en realidad lo que decía, tratando de lastimarlos como en un momento ellos lo había hecho - pude quedarme en Japón con ella y nada hubiera cambiado para ustedes, fui muy generoso.

- **GENEROSO**, - dijo indignado por su tono - tú fuiste quien la aparto de nosotros.

- Usted la saco de China, eso fue lo que la desquicio – le gritó furioso lo que se había estado guardando todo ese tiempo.

- Inuyasha – dijo exaltada la mamá de Kagome – no delante de ella por favor.

- Que más puede pasar, - dijo cansado de estar guardando las apariencias - ustedes han sido los que la han alejado de todos sus recuerdos con tal de poder controlarla, - Kagome lo volteó a ver muy desconcertada por lo que decía - ¿No la aman acaso¿No aman lo que ella en realidad es?

- Como puedes decir eso, - dijo su madre - lo que no queremos es dañarla, ella debe recordar sola su pasado.

- No recordara nada si no la ayudan, yo voy a hacerlo – dijo y la tomó de una mano un poco fuerte dolió pero no pudo tenía control sobre nada ahora - No puedo cambiar lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, pero no pienso sentirme responsable de ello, voy a arreglarlo y pienso regresar a Japón con ella para eso.

- Pues no te lo permitiré, - volvió a levantar la voz su padre - es mi hija solo yo decidiré lo que pasara.

- Es mi prometida, yo tengo igual o más derecho de tenerla conmigo.

- Ya basta.

Kagome soltó a Inuyasha y lo miró furiosa, luego hizo lo mismo con su padre, ya era suficiente, ya estaba cansada harta de que todos quisieran tomar decisiones por ella como si ella no tuviera nada que decir.

- Estoy cansada, estoy más que harta de que todos quieran decidir que es lo que debo o no debo hacer me han traído de un lado a otro como una pieza de utilería de Seykio a Tokio y luego a Seidan y ahora me llevan hasta China – dijo casi a gritos igualando el tono que antes usaran ellos - no he reclamado nada, por que no era lo correcto, pero ya estoy cansada, no soy una maldita muñeca de porcelana que solo tiene la boca pintada.

- Kagome… - la miro sorprendido Inuyasha

- Hija… - dijo tímidamente su madre.

- Nadie decide por mi – grito de pronto también exaltada Kagome – no soy una niña, soy una mujer, yo decido lo que quiero hacer o con quien estar.

- No más, puede ser que hayas sido libre por 5 años – dijo sin pensar su padre - pero ahora estas bajo nuestra tutela.

Kagome se horrorizo ante lo que había dicho, no la trataban como a un hija si no más como a una prisionera. Apretó los puños y corrió a su camarote, Inuyasha trato de detenerla.

- Suéltame – le grito soltándose del brazo que la había sostenido.

- Kagome…

- No quiero saber de ti, no quiero saber de ellos, no quiero saber de nadie, - dijo elevando cada vez su tono - no quiero saber de la maldita Kagome Higurashi, por lo que a mi respecta soy libre, nadie va a detenerle contra mi voluntad, ustedes no son nada para mi más que un montón de desconocidos que se empeñan en que sea quien no soy.

Diciendo esto último llegó a su camarote y cerró con un portazo. Como pudo atravesó un mueble frente a él y no salio de allí todo ese día entero.

Los demás días no fue diferente, no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, solo salía a comer y la única que pudo hablar con ella fue Rin, pero le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie afuera que era lo que le decía, a pesar de que fueran sus padres adoptivos le debía más fidelidad a su hermana mayor.

Aunque si les hubiera dicho lo que Kagome planeaba los hubiera aterrado, los planes fijos de Kagome eran llegar a China ver a su demás familia conseguir un poco de dinero y regresar a Japón, nadie la iba a encarcelar, ni el mismo Inuyasha aunque lo amara, había sido solo prisionera una vez de la señora Kaede y solo por que le preocupaba el destino de Rin sola, pero allí, allí no había nada que la retuviera más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de esa semana llegaron finalmente al puerto de Shangai, la actividad de los pescadores parecía interminable mientras el barco llegaba su puerto y casa estaba solo a algunos kilómetros dentro de la ciudad, así que llegando toda una comitiva de carruajes estaban esperándolos.

Kagome no pudo evitar la energía calida de esta nueva tierra que le daba la bienvenida, ahora entendía por que se había sentido en su momento tan en su lugar en el palacio de Inuyasha, esta ciudad, los humores y los olores del puerto eran como una bienvenida. Los rostros de las personas, los diferentes ángulos a la gente en Japón le parecían más armónicos y la lengua fluía dentro de ella con más facilidad. Kagome observaba todo a su alrededor, como todo el puerto trabajaba con un ritmo frenético a pesar de ser ya más de medio día, mujeres y niños ayudando a acarrear pescado, pescadores lanzando sus redes al mar desde embarcaciones lejanas que a penas se veían.

El sharin solo avanzo un poco antes de entrar al pueblo y fueron conducidos por canales que atravesaban la ciudad, Kagome estaba maravillosa y fascinada por el colorido de la cuidad atravesaron por canales agua verdosos en las balsas rojas, de techados canela, la vida alrededor en las casa y comercios sobre el canal era extraordinaria, la estructura de las casa tan diferente, las columnas rojas y verdes con la madera oscura y bruñida, los techos alargados y con cuernos, color verde intenso, era una cuidad tan llena de color y de vida, un niño brinco al canal a un lado de ella y la salpico de agua lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio salir con otro niño del agua, una canoa con flores paso a su lado, el aroma de flores azaleas, camelias, magnolias y laureles desprendiendo su aroma desde la pequeña embarcación, una vendedora que al verla se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas, no sabía quien era pero era obvio que la conocía, puestos de comida y de víveres que le parecieron enseguida familiares, aroma a arroz, y trigo recién cosechado, un intenso y persistente aroma a girasoles que pudo ver como los llevaban sobre el hombro un joven que brinco de una balsa a otra hasta la otra orilla.

La cuidad entera estaba tan llena de vida y era tan hermosa, se sintió en casa de inmediato, y por un momento pensó en no irse, en poder quedarse allí.

- Kagome san esto es tan lindo – los ojos de Rin rellenaron de vida, y de color - nunca había visto algo así.

- Si lo se Rin chan, - dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos para prestarle atención - esto es hermoso.

- Oh va a ser tan lindo vivir aquí – dijo y de pronto se entristeció un poco.

- Lo será Nee chan, - le respondió sabiendo el motivo de su tristeza - estoy segura que llegara a gustarte mucho estar aquí.

- Onee chan – dijo tímidamente y Kagome le respondió con una sonrisa, era extraña llamarla así - estas segura de que es lo que quieres hacer.

- Quizás antes no me hubiera importado, pero ahora nada me detiene, tu estarás muy bien Nee chan – dijo y la abrazo con ternura por los hombros mientras seguía mirando su alrededor – estoy segura que serás bien recibida en la familia Higurashi, tu aun puedes disfrutar de tu juventud en casa, yo debo abrir las alas.

Rin no dijo nada más había intentado convencerla todo el viaje en barco pero no había hallado la forma de hacerle cambiar.

Recorrieron por los canales para llegar al centro de la cuidad, donde un carruaje diferente las estaba esperando, era una carretela más siempre que jalaba un joven que hizo una reverencia apenas los vio llegar, Rin y Kagome subieron a una que encamino delante de las demás, fueron llevadas por un par de calles más desde donde se podía ver la mansión Higurashi en todo su esplendor, una muralla alta de ladrillos rojos y en la cima una corona de tejas rojas y decorados verdes de madera. Cuando llegaron al portón estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que dentro de la casa estaría toda su familia esperándola. Dos criados empezaron a abrir el portón decorado por el símbolo de la familia Higurashi y la sencilla carretela entro a la casa.

La casa era esplendorosa mucho más de lo que había podido imaginar primero fue atravesar por un jardín inmenso, árboles enormes dominaban toda la visión, un lago artificial color verdusco la cartéala recorrió varios minutos la propiedad entera antes de poder ver el principio de la mansión, la puerta principal estaba sostenida por pilares rojos con bordes dorados al igual que las paredes rojas con ventanas circulares en dorado y rejas de madera cruzada color verde y dorado, el techo de elaborados diseños de madera dorado, verde y azul brillante, los detalles eran demasiados como para poder examinarlos todos, sobre la puerta también redonda un cartel con el nombre de la familia Higurashi, allí estaban apostados varias decenas de criados todos vestidos de verde, almas puro estilo chino, los criados que faltaban corrían a la entrada, la carretela llego a la entrada y todos hicieron una profunda reverencia

- _Bu_ _ke qi (bienvenida)_. – dijeron todos los sirvientes al unísono cuando la cartéala se detuvo.

Kagome y Rin bajaron de la carretela, cuando los criados vieron quien era la persona que bajaba la miraron un poco asustados. Antes de que otra cosa pasara una jovencito salio de entre la gente, y se quedo parado delante de ella, sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lagrimas.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Souta? – preguntó al joven que estaba delante de ella, debía ser él, sus ojos marrones eran idénticos a los suyos.

- _jiě_ _jiě_ (hermana mayor) – el jovencito corrió a su lado y se arrojo a sus brazos en medio de lagrimas, - _jiě_ _jiě_ no puedo creer que estés aquí.

- Souta… - que sensación tan hermosa sentía por dentro en ese momento, él le transmitía tanto amor en ese abrazo que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar también.

- Yo sabía que no podías haber muerto, hermanita.

- Aquí estoy Souta y estoy bien.

- ¿Me recuerdas? – mamá escribió diciendo que habías perdido la memoria¿Ya la recuperaste¿Ya te acordaste de todos?

- Kagome…

Kagome escucho una voz gruesa y cansada detrás de ellos y volteo a ver, un anciano de larga barba gris y el cabello encanecido vistiendo un traje de sacerdote y sosteniéndose de un bastón largo.

- _wo_ _xiao nui_ (mi pequeña niña) – dijo acercándose a ella –me alegro que estés bien creo que todos mis rezos sirvieron de algo.

- _wài_ _zo fù_ (abuelo) – dijo suavemente.

- Oh mi niña – el anciano empezó a llorar exageradamente en su lugar cubriéndose la cara – oh mi dulce niña cuanto debiste haber sufrido todos estos años fuera de casa,

Kagome no sabía que hacer el anciano se veía realmente alterado y no sabía como reaccionar.

- Oh vamos _yé_ _ye_ (abuelo de forma informal) deje de sobre actuar – dijo Souta más calmado.

- Niño irrespetuosos no estoy sobre actuando.

- Estas asustando a Kagome.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena tan familiar, presento a Rin antes de que sus padres e Inuyasha llegaran. Todos entraron a la mansión, todo era algarabía adentro, al igual que en la mansión de Inuyasha haba una gran recepción esperándola adentro y fue así durante todo el día. Al menos por una corta temporada disfrutaría a su familia lo que pasara después solo pasaría

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era ya de noche cuando ella fue llevada a su habitación por su madre, la algarabía de su llegada había empezado a menguar con el paso del día, su abuelo y su hermano se había terminado en peguntas que ella respondió con la verdad, su hermano parecía más que ofendido impresionado por la historia de cómo se había convertido en una geisha mientras su abuelo solo le había dicho que había sobrevivido, que eso era lo único importante.

Durante todo ese día había debatió en su deseo de irse o quedarse allí el miedo que había tenido de que su hermano menor y su abuelo la juzgaran en el transcurso del día había menguado, de hecho ellos había reaccionado más tranquilamente que lo que había hecho sus padres en su momento, pero el ambiente tenso que había entre sus padres e Inuyasha durante todo ese día le había dicho la verdad, ninguno de los dos había cambiado su posición y no le daban alternativa para cambiar la suya.

Al menos ahora toda su familia sabía que estaba bien y ella había podido ver de nuevo a todos, si bien no los recordaba ahora sabía al menos quienes eran todos, y eso ya era suficiente.

- Esta es tu habitación – dijo su made al llegar a su habitación abriendo las puertas y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Kagome entro a la habitación, era tan hermosa y en cuanto entro se sintió en su ambiente, los muebles eran de una madera rica y aromática color entre rojo y marrón, una cama amplia con columnas moldeada con figuras de animales, la cama completa la cubría un velo color blanco, había un mueble con espejos grandes que cubrían las puertas de un armario, una luna con un espejo más grande, un biombo a un lado donde estaba colgada un traje de dormir color rosa, del otro lado un escritorio donde había algunos papiros ordenados, una mesa en el centro donde había un arreglo de flores de magnolias que perfumaban la habitación entera, en una esquina había un shamisen casi nuevo y muy fino, los clavijero de las cuerdas estaban chapeadas en oro y sobre la madera del cuerpo se extendía el dibujo de un dragón color blanco. Había también un estuche colgado en la pared de una flauta de pan.

Del otro lado de la habitación había un _bo_ que la atrajo desde que lo vio, tenía una leyenda escrita en chico de principio a fin, "_quán_ _lì yo fù bìng shēn qíng no jiē wēi wo_" (entregarte con toda el alma al amor… te dará la fuerza) las orillas tenían una cubierta de plata con grabados de dragones con piedras rojas, "así que después de todo si me enseño a pelear con el bo" dijo sonriendo tomándolo en las manos al recordar el único recuerdo que tenía de Inuyasha. Ese se lo llevaría.

- Todo esta tal y como lo dejártela ultima vez que estuviste aquí, - dijo su madre aun detrás de ella – solo la música que estabas escribiendo fue guardada y doblada en su lugar.

Kagome camino al escritorio y abrió el primer papiro que encontró, era su letra sin duda en japonés, y la canción que estaba escrita parecía hecha para un niño pequeño.

- Todas tus cosas han sido guardadas y cuidadas todos estos años, tus instrumentos y toda tu ropa todo lo encontraras aquí – dijo viendo a su hija examinar la ha habitación entera - pero si necesitas algo más te lo daremos no te preocupes, solo debes pedirlo.

- _Mo_ _qīn_ (madre)… - dijo dándole la espalda.

Su madre guardo silencio durante los últimos 5 días no le había dirigido la palabra más que a Rin que había sido su interprete, así que espero a lo que tenía que decir

- _Wēng_ (padre) ha cambiado de opinión acerca de mí e Inuyasha – preguntó sin rodeos.

- No hija – dijo seriamente - y dudo que lo haga.

- ¿Que tan malo fue lo hizo Inuyasha para deshonrar a nuestra familia?, -preguntó realmente intrigada, queriendo recibir respuestas - ¿Para que ustedes lo lastimaran tanto diciéndole que estaba muerta?

- No lo inventamos – respondió exaltada su madre - creíamos que estabas muerta cuando se lo dijimos.

- Pero no estaban seguros, - dijo casi como una recriminación - no le dejaron ninguna esperanza a él, quizás él hubiera logrado encontrarme más pronto si lo hubiera sabido.

- Se que actuamos mal - empezó a explicar - pero estamos tan molestos sobre todo tu padre.

- ¿Por que? – preguntó quizás por centésimo vez

- No puedo decírtelo. - respondió

Kagome soltó un suspiro profundo de cansancio, y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la mesa de centro.

- _Mo_ _qīn_…- no había forma de decir fácilmente eso y quería que fuera claro - regresare a Japón en una semana.

- ¿Qué? – dijo exaltada su madre - ¿Te ha convencido Inuyasha?

- No, el tampoco sabe nada y no quiero que lo sepa aun.

- Pero hija…

- Durante este tiempo me han tratado como si yo fuera una niña, como si no pudiera tomar mis propias decisiones y los cierto es que es lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos 5 años – su madre no supo que responder, sabía que era la verdad – así que regresare y seguiré mi propia vida como antes.

- Pero hija…

- No logro adaptarme, esa es la verdad, y me he esforzado mucho pero la verdad es que me he convertido en un espíritu libre, quizás la persona que fui antes de que perdiera la memoria fue como ustedes querían que fuera pero hoy soy una persona distinta.

- Tu padre jamás te permitirá irte.

- Lamento decirte _Mo_ _qīn_ que no pienso pedir su autorización, solo quiero pedirte algo. – dijo seriamente – quiero que cuiden de Rin, creo que ha sido muy simpática para todos y que bajo su tutela ella podría ser la hija que yo era, quiero que sea feliz, podrían hacer eso por mí.

Su mamá se puso a llorar sin poder contenerse, Kagome vio con dolor las lágrimas de su madre pero era una decisión que no iba a cambiar.

- Este es le precio que pagamos por lo que hicimos, tu nos desprecias por eso quieres irte. – dijo en medio de lagrimas

- _Mo_ _qīn_ …

- No me importa que es lo que diga tu padre, - dijo tratando de tener un poco de control - debemos reparar ese error, tú tienes derecho de saber.

- ¿Saber que? – preguntó cada vez más intrigada.

Su madre se limpio los ojos y la miro con más clama.

- No puedo decírtelo ahora, primero debo hablar con tu padre – dijo demasiado seriamente, hasta cierto punto perturbada - pero lo haré mañana este el de acuerdo o no lo haré mañana, por favor no hagas nada precipitado ahora, debes saber esto antes de tomar esa decisión, me lo prometes Kagome.

- _Mo_ _qīn…_

- _No 'ér_ (hija) Por favor. – dijo reiterante.

- Te lo prometo.

La mujer se acerco a ella y puso un casto beso en su frente.

- ya te hemos hecho suficiente daño hija, no más te lo prometo.

Diciendo esto ultimo, salio de la habitación para dejar a la joven sola. Aun más confundida de lo que hubiera estado antes, que era lo que le estaba ocultando, por que se negaban a decirle nada, esto estaba acabando con su paciencia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, lo que había pasado la tenía demasiado intrigada como para poder conciliar el sueño.

A penas despuntaba la mañana cuando llamaron a su puerta, ella abrió enseguida para ver a sus dos padres del otro lado, ambos pasaron dentro a la habitación, sus expresiones eran igual de cansadas y serias que la suya, era obvio que había pasado la noche en vela también.

- Me ha dicho tu madre que piensas volver a Japón. – dijo su padre sin dar ningún rodeo y mirándola directo a los ojos - ¿Lo haces por Inuyasha?

- No _Wēng_, él no sabe nada de mi decisión tampoco, lo hago por que…

- ¿Por que?

- Por que no estoy feliz aquí – la mirada de su padre se volvió apagada – lamento decir esto pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser la prisionera de nadie y todos ustedes me han tratado como tal, yo no se como era antes pero se como soy ahora y no quiero esto. Lo lamento.

- _No 'ér_ nosotros no hemos querido eso, al contrario si te hicimos regresar aquí es por que queríamos enmendar el error que cometimos al sacarte de tu casa y alejarte de tu destino.

Kagome los volvió a mirar con total confusión, de que estaban hablando, los miro suplicando una respuesta con la mirada. Su madre se acerco a él mientras su padre se quedaba atrás, había algo en su mirada que le hablaba de arrepentimiento, su madre tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- _No 'ér_ ¿Estás segura que quieres irte?

- _Mo_ _qīn_, nada me detiene aquí, mi única preocupación era el destino de Rin, y ahora que esta aquí puedo estar tranquila.

Su madre sonrió amargamente y volteo a ver a su esposo, entre ellos intercambiaron una mirada que le señalo a Kagome un acuerdo secreto entre ellos.

- Si esa es tu decisión no voy a detenerte – dijo su madre seriamente después de lo que le había dicho – tu padre y yo aprendimos de la manera más difícil que no podíamos alejarte de tu destino, pero antes de que lo hagas quiero que conozcas a una persona.

- Yo… - quiso reclamar, no había persona que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- Solo una persona – la interrumpió antes de poder agregar nada más - y podrás irte después, si tú quieres.

- Está bien. – respondió ante la seriedad de su madre. – pero tendrán que dejarme ir si así lo decido.

- Lo haremos hija, ven conmigo.

Su madre empezó a caminar por los pasillos directo a las habitaciones del fondo, no sabía quien estaba allí, solo se había mantenido en su habitación desde que habían llegado, hasta donde la habían explicado ya había conocido a todos los miembros de su familia¿Quién podía estar allí? No importaba quien le hablara, ella no cambiaria de parecer ahora, ya era tarde.

Pararon en frente de una habitación que tenía grabados labrados en la rica madera roja y aromática. El diseño era muy sencillo, más sencillo que todas las demás habitaciones que había visto antes¿Quién podría ser?

- Entra _No 'ér_. – dijo dándole espacio para quedar delante de la puerta, y se quedo parada a su lado mirándola muy seriamente.

Kagome la volteo a ver y puso una mano sobre la puerta, cuando lo hizo una sensación de alerta, y de anticipación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y empezó a temblar, estaba asustada de muerte y al mismo tiempo estaba anhelante por saber quien era.

-

- ¿Quién esta aquí mamá? – dijo mirándola con cantinela.

- Es mejor que tu misma lo veas.

La seriedad con la que le hablaba la asustaba aun más, respiro profundo sosteniendo los latidos de su corazón empujo la puerta y empezó a abrirla, el sol de la mañana iluminaba toda la habitación, todo estaba en suaves tonos blancos, las cortinas en el cuarto ondeaban suavemente al igual que las cortinas que cubrían la cama que estaba al centro de la habitación, por algún motivo su corazón latía mucho más rápido, se llevo una mano al pecho y trato de respirar más despacio, camino con pasos temblorosos hasta la cama y se quedo allí de pie, las cortinas con dibujos de campesinos sobre la gasa color marrón claro ondeaba muy suavemente por un viento travieso que se había colado a la habitación. Kagome no se pudo mover un minuto entero, cuando lo logro llevo una mano trémula a la orilla de la cortina y la descorrió.

Todos los colores se perdieron de su rostro, al verlo, y su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron por completo, sin poder contenerlas lagrimas empezaron a precipitarse por sus ojos, su cabeza empezó a dolerle muchísimo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_AHHHHGGGGGGGG _**

_Los gritos de la joven mujer se escuchaban por toda la casa, varios sirvientes corrían con vasijas de agua caliente y paños limpios, otras salían de la habitación con paños y paños manchados de sangre. _

- _gōng zho (princesa) esta teniendo una hemorragia, si no se tranquiliza puede desangrarse. _

- _No me importa que pase conmigo, debe salvar a mi bebe por favor. – dijo sin poder resistir el dolor, lagrimas pesadas caían de sus ojos y se sostenía con fuerza de las sabanas en él futon con fuerza. _

- _No Kagome por favor no digas eso. – trataba de tranquilizarla su madre. _

- _Mamá, deben salvar a mi hijo, - dijo enterrando las manos una más en el futon, el doctor vio con medo como una descarga más de sangre se resbalaba por sus piernas - si yo muero no me importa, él debe vivir. _

- _Hija… _

- _Doctor por favor haga lo posible, - miro suplicante al doctor que miraba sin saber que hacer - no importa que pase conmigo, mi hijo debe vivir, él debe vivir, si su padre y yo no lo hemos logrado él si por favor. _

- _Esta bien gōng zho – respondió para tratar de calmarla. _

- _Mamá… - la busco con una mano y su madre corrió a ella y la sostuvo muy fuerte, Kagome empezaba a sentirse muy mareada. _

- _Debemos cortar, - tomó la decidió finalmente, si esperaba un poco más ella no sobreviviría - esta sangrando demasiado si sigue esforzándose no lo soportara. _

_El doctor se levantó, y fue donde su asistente, dejando a las dos mujeres solas, empezó a revolver en una maleta de medicinas con premura. _

- _Mamá… - dijo ella casi sin fuerza - lo cuidaras verdad. _

- _Hija no te va a pasar nada, - dijo tratando de no soltarse a llorar - todo va a estar bien. _

- _Lo cuidaras. – insistió ella con desesperación. _

- _Si hija, tranquila. _

- _Por favor si no lo logro, cuídalo como su fuera yo misma, lamento tanto como ha pasado esto, háblale de nosotros de mi y de Inuyasha por favor, - sostuvo una mano fuerte de su madre - dile que fue concebido con muchísimo amor, no dejes nunca que nos olvide, _

- _Kagome… - su madre no pudo contenerse más, las lagrimas bajaban calientes por sus mejillas _

- _Hazme un último favor. – dijo al joven soltándose un poco más, no tenía más fuerza, la perdida de sangre estaba empezando a mermar su fuerza. _

- _Dime. – tratando de parecer calmada _

- _Llámalo… el doctor puso un paño húmedo con un penetrante aroma en el, ella se lo quito del rostro y dijo – por favor ponle el nombre de… _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Daiki… - las lagrimas caían copiosas de sus ojos la imagen del niño empezaba a ser borrosa.

Se acerco a él y paso una mano por su suave cabello plateado, era real, podía sentirlo con todos los sentidos. La emoción la rebaso y se desvaneció en el piso.

Fin capitulo 15

31 de Diciembre de 2006

3:20 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Notas culturales:_**

_**Shanghai: **es uno de los principales puertos de todo china, en esta epoca empezo como una sede de comercio por los pescadores de la zona, es uan cuidad de verdad hermosa, si tiene oportunidad de encontrar un atlas o navegar un poco por aqui veran la estructura de la cuidad entera, cmo los canales atreviezan gran parte de la cuidad, todo los detales de la cuidad como las barcas y el comercio y los productos que elal va reconociendo el el camino son veridicos me puse a la tarea de investigar._

_**Terminos en chino**: Bueno como ven usamos muchos términos en chino, que todos llevan su significado delante, espero que toda esta mezcla de culturas no los confunda, lamento si no soy más expresa, pero mi fuerte es la japonesa en la china me quedo volando bajo jeje_

_**Nota de autora:** antes que nada_

**_LES DESEO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD_**

**_Y QUE PASEN UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO._**

_Les quedo debiendo el regalo de navidad pero tomemos estee capitulo como ambos, lamento haber retrazado la actualizacion una semana pero creo que cuando estoy en mi casa estoy mas ocupada, me hagarran para todo asi que no pude concluir el capitulo antes, este esta recien salidito del hormo como pueden ver por la fecha. ademas quedo mas largo que los demas y muy emosionante._

_Ajaaaaa a que no se imaginaban eso, he he he, jaja toda la historia he estado impaciente a que llegara este momento, siempre supe que debía ser una emoción muy fuerte lo que regresara los recuerdos a Kagome, y que mejor que volver a ver a su hijo, no les puedo adelantar mucho pero solo les puedo decir que no se pueden perder nada del siguiente capitulo por que vamos a ver todos los recuerdos que Kagome ha perdido, sabremos por fin como tomo ella cuando le dijeron que Inuyasha estaba muerto, su locura, su embarazo, y por que fue tan impactante el hecho de saber que tenía un hijo, la historia de la mancha de sangre en la cama, todo eso y algunas cosas más así que no se lo pierdan._

_aqui dejo mis responsivas gracias por todo su apoyo:_

**Fel**. Bueno lo se .o se esperabas que aquí empezara todo, pero debes reconocer que de alguna manera así fue solo no di muchos más detalles, pero ya en el siguiente, recordare todas tus recomendaciones para hacer este capitulo, por que no vienes a casa, si estas libre puedes cooperar que dices.

Tata Mei

**Jimena-chan:** si, lamentablemente soy viciosa de esos recursos jeje espero y este capitulo te haya gustado gracias por el review.

**inu to aome**: bueno aquí dejo la principal pista de por que Kagome perdió su memoria, pero no te apures de hecho en ese dolor de cabeza la recupero, oh debes de ver por que fue tan importante pero eso te lo contare hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Yo también me muero de ganas por que Rin y Sesshomaru se reencuentren que sin duda va a pasar, y más imagina ahora ya como la hija de la familia Higurashi, los Taisho quieren arrasar con los Higurashi jeje. Gracias por el review

Aclarando el punto de Inuyasha y Daiki, somos tan amigas como siempre. jeje

**Nadja-chan**: jeje bueno espero que no mueras antes de terminarlo por que ya esta pronto el final,. Bueno no tan pronto pero a partir de aquí empezamos a concluirlo, de hecho la historia no se basaba tanto en la geisha si no en su perdida de memoria, pero bueno, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo y te haya dejando con la duda de que esta pasando, y me o hagas saber en un review jeje, gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** pues ya esta hecho, este era el empujoncito que necesitaba Kagome para recuperar sus recuerdos a que de pronto los asuste no diciendo que se volvía a Japón, es que la verdad se estaba pasando con ella, yo no me imagino ser asistida para todo incluso para bañarme cuando he sido independiente toda mi vida y más que tomaran todas las dediciones por mi, creo que yo hubiera terminado explotando también, no te puedes perder el siguiente capitulo por que a.C. vamos a ver por que es tan impresionante para ella ver a su hijo todo tiene su motivo gracias por el review.

PD. A propósito que te pareció_ Find the Way_ no es hermosa.

**Yuna-DW**: bueno así como que este a punto de terminar no, todavía falta la parte feliz de la historia y la tortuosa, la tortuosa por que veremos todo lo que ella olvidado y va a ser muy lagrimoso pues hasta loca la volvió y debemos ver como recupera todo lo perdido, va a ser muy bonito además de la respectiva nota filosófica que le doy a mis historias jeje, espero que lleguemos a mi record pro lo veo medio difícil deberían llegarme el doble de reviews pero bueno, se vale soñar, gracias por el review

PD. A propósito te amo es Я люблю вас en ruso, como se pronuncia o se lee eso si no tengo ni la más remota idea jajajaja

**Ninfa Eco**: de repente los asuste verdad, ese de que llego conozco a mi familia y luego me regreso a Japón, hubiera sido complicado pero estoy segura que lo hubiera conseguido, así de decidida que es ella, como viste lo del pequeño Daiki oh no podía ponerle otro nombre, ninguno me parece más adorable jeje, ahora todo empieza aclararse así que no te puedes perder la continuación de la historia, gracias por el review

**LadyJ07**: como has visto todo, fue emocionante no, creo que valió la pena el atraso de la actualización, además quedo mas largo este capitulo y tenia demasiadas cosas importantes, sobre todo el final, ahora que ya ha recuperado su memoria sabremos todo lo que pasado axial que no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**twindpd1**: espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, no te puedes perder el siguiente gracias por el review

**Shakka DV: **precisamente para desconcertarlos jaja pero que tal estuvo este, acaso no estuve genial. –gracias por el review

**Ninde Black:** bien aquí esta nuestro protagonista estrella, no pude ponerle otro nombre desde que lo planee en mi cabeza fue "el pequeño Daiki" como iba a matarlo por Dios para nada, para nada pero debes ver la historia de Daiki esta muy buena al menos me quebré la cabeza para que fuera importante su papel, a partir de aquí empieza todo a aclararse así que no te lo puedes perder gracias por el review

**INUKAN**: bueno pues a partir de aquí todo empieza a aclararse, no te puedes perder el siguiente capitulo aclararemos muchísimas cosas y conoceremos de cerca al pequeño Daiki gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** la verdad el capitulo de _find the way_ fue como un parte aguas para dejar en claro lo que sentía Kagome (y el rescate de Rin) y ahora como la han tratado, pues yo creo que de pronto el quedarse con Inuyasha y el volver a ver a su familia luchaba con su sentido de independencia, se que de pronto los desconcerté un poco con eso de que regresaba y dejaba todo incluyendo a Inuyasha, pero ya sabes que me gusta ser tortuosa con mis personajes.

Comparto tu opinión con Kaede, como yo lo veo lo único que la unía a la okiya de Kaede era que no quería dejar a Rin sola, pues ella era una geisha importante pero Rin solo era su vestidota y en el peor de los casos la sirviente de la okiya, es gracioso que digas lo de Kaede por que de hecho el personaje lo tome como medio villana a favor de una amiga que le puse el mote de Kagome, de hecho tengo todo el clan del Sengoku en mi facultad jaja, y dijo que en mi siguiente historia quería ser la villana solo por eso la puse a ella si no quizás hubiera escogido otro personaje, yo tampoco veo a Kaede como villana.

Bueno aquí esta este elemento que tanto decía yo que estaba esperando, Daiki era la pieza clave para la historia y creo que ha aparecido en el momento preciso, en el siguiente capitulo por fin ya veremos todo lo que en realidad paso de primera mano, así que mejor consigue una caja de pañuelos desechables por que si va a ser medio denso pero va a ser muy bueno lo prometo, gracias por el review

**Lorena**: ah que esto no telo imaginabas o si, lo de Daiki si lo tenía en ultra secreto, solo les di pistas que podían dirigirlos a donde ustedes eligieran, pero aquí esta la verdad, si, Kagome estaba embarazada pero no lo perdió, pero esto tiene su historia detrás también así que no te la puedes perder gracias por el review

_Y lo reitero, no pueden simplemente no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo, veremos todo lo que es ina incognita hasta ahora, vale_

_**me dejas un review para saber si mi historia te esta gustando.**_

_**gracias.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	18. Capitulo 16: Sangre sobre la Nieve Blanc

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 16: **_

_**Sangre Roja Sobre La Nieve Blanca**_

_**Nota antes de empezar**, en este capitulo usaremos una canción de nuevo pero en esta ocasión realmente me gustaría que siguieran la historia y la música, la canción es Borderline de Chihiro Onitsuka, asi que les dejo la direccion a mi profile asiq ue den clic alli donde dice mimichanMC y activen la liga, ok, __del espíritu del capitulo esta en esta canción, no pude encontrar la canción pero les dejo la liga del video de la cantante_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente un vistazo de una cabellera blanca paso por sus ojos, unos ojos dorados que la miraban con preocupación.

- Kagome….

La chica escucho la voz a lo lejos, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Un pesado sueño se cernió sobre ella sin que pudiera detenerlo, sentía como si una frontera imaginaria hubiera sido derrumbada y estuviera alcanzando momentos que creía haber perdido para siempre.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Zatsuon_** **_ga shizuke sa ni kawaru shunkan wo_**

**_Kizuna_** **_ga sukoshi zutzu kakeru sangeki wo_**

_El momento en que rechina un sonido cambia el silencio_

_Y la tragedia la enlaza lo convierte poco a poco_

La partida la desgarraba por dentro, en un momento había sido completamente feliz, había tenido lo único que siempre había querido, lo había tenido a él, de el modo en que solo a una persona amada se podía tener, había sido doloroso, pero no en el sentido físico tanto como en el que caía en el alma, el alma tenia la sensación despreciable de que lo perdería, de que esa noche seria única en mas de un sentido.

Cuando todos los soldados estuvieron reunidos en la plaza principal, las cornetas de batalla empezaron a sonar, y Kagome sintió como si fuera el aullido de un demonio exigiendo la sangre de sus victimas. Sostuvo el aliento en su pecho y lo vio marchar desde su lugar a lo lejos, no tenía el valor de verlo partir sin querer detenerlo, todos empezaron a irse, la marcha de todos los guerreros que machaban juntos y regios, vio a lo lejos mujeres que extendían la mano por ultima vez para despedir a sus esposos, a sus hijos o a su padre, quizás él esperaba verla allí, sintió las lagrimas derramarse por sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, una joven doncella que la acompañaba le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se lo agradeció con toda el alma, era un sostén invisible en medio de toda esa tragedia.

**_Kiri_** **_sakeba raku ni nareta shouko wo_**

**_Dou_** **_ka mi nigasanai de okizaru no wa kako dake de ii_**

_Y la evidencia que estas cosas son mejores cuando están cortadas por favor no pases por alto estas cosas está bien solo debes dejar el pasado atrás_

Kagome dejo caer una taza de té que sostenía para su padre cuando empezó a leer esa carta en alto. El padre de Inuyasha la había enviado al palacio, era la ultima carta que había tenido de él desde hacia un mes. El sirviente que había traído la carta había dicho que las instrucciones de su amo era que su padre procura leerla primero y después dar las noticias pero la impaciencia de Kagome lo había obligado a leerla con ella no esperaba una noticia como aquella:

_王位_

_Lamentamos mucho informar que el batallón completo donde servia el joven Inuyasha Taisho, su hijo fue tomado hace 5 días y hoy hemos encontrado todos sus restos, que fueron calcinados por el ejercito de los mongoles, no hubo ningún sobreviviente, debo decir que su hijo peleo como el mas grande guerrero y su muerte debe ser una causa de orgullo para su familia, compartimos la pena que los embarga._

_王位_

- No… - su respiración se empezó a romper en su garganta – no, wēng eso no es cierto.

- Hija.

- No – dijo y avanzo a él arrebatándole la carta de las manos, letras desconocidas en el papel amarillo, la marca del ejercito real, y el sello de la familia real de China estaban en ella, era real , la chica se dejo caer al piso – no por favor.

- Kagome – su padre la auxilio cuando callo al piso

- Él me prometió que iba a volver papá, él me prometió que pasara lo que pasara él iba a volver él no me puede dejar sola, no ahora.

Todas las cosas vividas, todos los momentos con él en ese momento se arrebataron dentro de su cabeza, todo junto, las sonrisas, los secretos, las confidencias, esa noche hermosa que había pasado con él le paso tan clara por la mente y después de eso, solo pudo ver su cuerpo en un mancha de ceniza en el piso

_**Feel across the borderline**_

_**Now you're saved and you understand**_

_Siente como cruzas la frontera_

_Ahora estas a salvo y ahora entiendes_

Sintió un sufrimiento que le lleno el pecho y las lagrimas salían tan calientes que casi la quemaban, el pecho se sentía presionando, el aire apenas pasaba a sus pulmones. No, no podía dejarla sola ahora, no en ese momento, ellos tenían un futuro por delante, ellos debían permanecer juntos hora mas que nunca.

Kagome se llevo las manos al estomago, lo sabía, había pasado solo dos meses de que Inuyasha marchara a la guerra y los primeros síntomas de su embarazo la alcanzaron, mareos, nauseas, había días que no quería levantarse de la cama, no podía comer nada, y su periodo se había detenido, él tenía que volver a ella y su hijo, no podía dejarla sola no podía.

_**Saa kami no yubi wo nameru no**_

_**Anata ni wa teion na omo sa shika mienai**_

**_Soare_** **_nara himitsu nado kyouyuu dekinai_**

_Bien, probaremos los dedos de Dios puedo ver solamente como baja la temperatura de tu cuerpo no puedo compartir un secreto como este_

Después de ese día simplemente no pudo dejar de llorar, la vida se le iba en eso, solo lloraba no dormía, no comía, nada, pasaba los días esperando que llegara una carta mas que le dijeran que todo era un error, que él no estaba muerto, que había sobrevivido por algún milagro divino, pero nada paso, pasaron 5 días infernales donde no tenia ninguna paz y así hubiera seguido por mucho mas si las cosas no se hubieran empezado a complicar.

Una mañana al ir el servicio a llevarle algo de comer se llevaron un enorme susto, la cama de la joven princesa estaba llena de sangre y la joven parecía como muerta en ella, con los ojos abiertos y rojos mirando un punto en la nada de la forma más terrorífica y completamente fría en minutos el medico de la familia llego al palacio y atendió a la chica, fue en ese momento que toda la familia supo que estaba embarazada y que debido a la falta de descanso y la falta de alimentación había tenido una hemorragia, afortunadamente el producto no había sido afectado, tenia ya 5 meses de embarazo y estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado y lejos de esa semana Kagome se había alimentado bien lo que lo había hecho resistente.

Pero la noticia de ese embrazado tomo a toda la familia Higurashi por sorpresa, y con vergüenza, ella debía ser virgen, casta hasta el altar, y había cometido pecado, el culpable era indiscutible. Y la ira de la familia era aun más por que ya no podía recibir castigo

Pero ahora debían tomarse acciones drásticas, el primer movimiento fue evitar que empezaran las habladurías, debían llevarse a Kagome lejos al menos todo el tiempo que el embarazo durara.

**_Haguruma_** **_ga oto wo tateru toki ni wa_**

**_Izon_** **_wo jikaku shite ite_**

**_Tsukanda_** **_sono te wo hanashite_**

_Cuando los engranajes hacen ruido dejando ir la mano de la que te habías sostenido_

Así los padres sacaron a Kagome de China solo 3 días después de saber que estaba embarazada, nadie supo de su estado mas que las personas dentro del castillo y estaban todos amenazados de que si el rumor corría a una sola persona, seria asesinada.

Por un momentos llegaron a pensar que Kagome no se había dado cuenta siquiera, ella se había convertido en una muñeca de trapo que se movía a la voluntad de quien sostuviera su mano, desde ese día, comía solo por que una sirviente siempre estaba pendiente de ella, dormía por que le preparaban infusiones para inducirla al sueño, pero no era ella misma, no había nada de la chica llena de espíritu que todos amaban, ahora solo se mantenía quieta y callada cuando no estaba llorando, las noches enteras que pasaron en el viaje ella lloraba sus lamentos iban siempre acompañados de un solo nombre "Inuyasha…" siempre ese mismo nombre a veces en susurros a veces en gritos desgarradores que pegaba a la mitad de la noche y ahuyentaba el sueño de todos. Todo el viaje fue de la misma manera, ella se mantenía en su camarote fuera de la vista de todos, sus padres tenían la esperanza de que al llegar a Japón todo fuera distinto que el dolor de la perdida pasara y que ella recuperara su calma.

Pero al llegar a Japón todo fue igual, llegaron a Sendai en el otoño, el frió era calmado y no tan agresivo en la costa, pero se dejaba caer sobre todas las personas que había recién llegado. El frió acentuó la tristeza de esa familia, la joven princesa no cambio su comportamiento ni un poco, en el palacio incluso empezó a rondar el rumor que una alma en pena vagaba por el castillo llorando y exigiendo a alguien. Lejos estaban de imaginar que esa alma en pena estaba encarnada, los padres de Kagome daban ya todo por perdido, el ritmo de vida que ella estaba llevando solo la podía llevar a un solo lugar, y solo estaban esperando lo peor.

**_Feel across the borderline_**

_**Now you're saved and you wake up**_

_Siente como atraviesas la frontera ahora estas a salvo y despierto_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Voces…. Voces…. Voces._

- _Sigue dormida… - pregunto con preocupación la masculina voz._

- _Si. – respondió una baja y femenina cerca de ella._

- _¿El medico no ha podido hacer nada para poder despertarla?_

- _No, ha dicho que lo mejor es dejarla dormir, que el shock debió ser muy fuerte._

- _Debieron esperar que yo llegara para decirle. – dijo con dolor, ella sintió la presencia de alguien muy cerca._

- _Nos asustamos, no sabíamos cuales eran sus planes, un día solo empezó a decir que iría de regreso a Japón y…_

_Voces…. Voces…. Voces._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Así fue la menos hasta en séptimo mes de embarazo. Una mañana Kagome había despertado llorando y balbuceando, los sirvientes la había encontrado en una posición extraña envolviendo sus piernas contra su estomago.

- Yo creí que también estaba muerto – dijo y empezó a acariciar su estomago – no lo sentía¿Por qué no lo sentía?, se movió, se movió.

Solo eso, no dijo nada mas durante horas enteras frotando su estomago y llorando con mas fuerza en algunas ocasiones, llamaron al medico que la examino, estaba bien y para su sorpresa a esa tardía fecha era la primera vez que su bebe se movía, fue todo lo que Kagome necesito para reaccionar, desde ese día, había empezado a controlarse, comía todo lo que lo que le ofrecían, tomaba largas siestas con los brazos abrazando su estomago, y largas caminatas que le regresaron fuerza.

Había perdido a Inuyasha, era cierto, pero también lo era que se había quedado con su hijo y que ese hijo le debía dar la fuerza y la entereza para seguir adelante, anhelaba que tuviera los ojos y el cabello hermoso de su padre, que se pareciera a él que a ella, que tuviera su fuerza, su valor, su inteligencia, Kagome soñaba día y noche con que ese niño fuera como él que en él renaciera el alma perdida de Inuyasha, y ella iba a hacer todo lo que fuera humano para ella para que ese niño viviera feliz.

Todo había empezado a ir bien, el día de su parto ella estaba entera, lucida y fuerte, nadie esperaba que se complicara, pero por ser su primer bebe, fue complejo, los dolores empezaron a ser demasiados fuertes y empezó una hemorragia que mermaba su fuerza antes de que el niño lograra nacer.

_**Saa kono unmei wo tadoru no**_

**_Ubau_** **_no ga nani wo gaisureba_**

**_Sekai_** **_wa yugamu no mo oshimazu ni_**

_Bien, seguiré mi destino no importa cuanto daño consiga los giros del mundo siguen sin pesar_

Kagome sintiendo la muerte muy cerca se desespero, no, no era posible, el no podía quedarse solo, no podía, busco a su alrededor encontrando solo con ella a su madre se había dado cuenta que su embarazo aun era un tabú en tu familia, nadie mas estaría con ella en ese momento.

- Lo cuidaras. – insistió ella con desesperación.

- Si hija, tranquila.

- Por favor si no lo logro, cuídalo como si fuera yo misma, lamento tanto como ha pasado esto, háblale de nosotros de mi y de Inuyasha por favor, - sostuvo una mano fuerte de su madre - dile que fue concebido con muchísimo amor, no dejes nunca que nos olvide.

- Kagome… - su madre no pudo contenerse más, las lagrimas bajaban calientes por sus mejillas

- Hazme un último favor. – dijo la joven soltándose un poco más, no tenía más fuerza, la perdida de sangre estaba empezando a mermar su fuerza.

- Dime. – tratando de parecer calmada

- Llámalo… el doctor puso un paño húmedo con un penetrante aroma en el, ella se lo quito del rostro y dijo – por favor ponle el nombre de Daiki, por favor, a Inuyasha le gustaba ese nombre, por favor, si yo no estoy aquí por favor dale ese nombre.

El medico volvió a intentar ponerle el paño en el rostro y ella se lo arrebato enojada.

- Aleje esa porquería de mi – dijo furiosa, el dolor y la frustración la estaban ahogando – yo voy a dar a luz a mi hijo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

- Pero gōng zhǔ

- Ya me escucho… - volvió a gritar frenética antes de una contracción muy fuerte - Ahgggggggg.

La labor de parto duro por horas enteras, Kagome cada vez se desangraba más, tanto fue el esfuerzo que en un último empuje perdió el sentido.

Kagome estuvo dormida por todo un día completo con su día y noche después del parto, en el último empuje había logrado su propósito y no había sido necesario abrir. La pérdida de sangre había sido mucha y la transfusión había sido lenta, quieta y sostenida en la cama para que las heridas internas pudieran cerrar. Cuando despertó se sentía desecha por completo, enferma en todos los sentidos, quiso ponerse de pie enseguida pero fue sostenida por un brazo, volteo a ver al doctor que revisaba una ligera manguera de hule que iba a su brazo, un extraño aparato con sangre en una mesa cercana.

- ¿Como se siente gōng zhǔ? – pregunto probando su temperatura con el dorso de la mano

- Mal. – dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza sentía la cabeza hueca y le dolía cada músculo posible.

- Es normal, - dijo tranquilo al ver que su temperatura era normal - perdió muchísima sangre pero solo debe descansar, pronto estará bien,

- ¿Qué fue? - dijo la joven con emoción - ¿Fue niño verdad?

- Si gōng zhǔ fue niño – dijo con cierta reserva el medico.

- ¿Como esta¿Cómo esta Daiki?

En ese momento su madre entro a la habitación, y se acerco a la cama, el doctor le cedió la silla que ocupaba y salio de la habitación.

- Fue un niño niáng, - dijo con el rostro luminoso - el doctor me lo acaba de decir¿Cómo esta¿Esta bien verdad? dime ¿Cómo es?

- Hija… - la llamo sin atreverse a mirarla.

El tono gélido de su madre creo un vació en su estomago, algo malo había pasado, habría nacido con alguna enfermedad, no lo había cuidado lo suficiente, el miedo empezó a subir por su piel como un animal rastrero.

- Kagome, tu bebe… - su mamá bajo la mirada negándole sus ojos – el bebe nació muerto.

- ¿Que? – su rostro se volvió pálido

- Se enredo con el cordón y se ahogo antes de nacer, - los ojos se le volvieron cristalinos al decir eso y saco un pañuelo de una manga y se limpio a prisa - lo siento mucho.

- No… la expresión de su rostro fue indescifrable, el sufrimiento que reflejaron sus ojos fue irrepetible, tomo un brazo de su madre y casi le entierro las uñas por la presión que ejercía – no por favor, no es cierto niáng, dime que es una mentira.

- No… - su madre empezó a llorar – no puedo hacer eso. Pero lo importante es que tu estas bien Kagome, el doctor dice que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las heridas cierren y te recuperes, no te preocupes, eres fuerte, volverás a tener mas hijos, podremos encontrar un pretendiente para ti, y si nadie sabe lo que paso podrás casarte muy pronto.

**_FEEL ACROSS THE BORDERLINE _**

_Siente como cruzas la frontera _

- Nooooooooooooooooo.

Kagome empujo a su madre que casi cayo al piso del esfuerzo, la joven entro en un estado de demencia total, tomo la manguerilla de hule y la jalo dejando enterrada la aguja en su cuerpo, la sangre empezó a regarse en el piso, trato de salir de la cama pero estaba demasiado débil, cayo al piso con fuerza. Su madre se apresuro a la puerta y llamó corriendo a sirvientes y al medico, todos entraron a tropel, sostuvieron a Kagome que no había dejado de gritar y peleo con todas sus pocas fuerzas por que la pudieran soltar, el medico tomo un paño y lo mojo con formol, lo puso en su rostro, siguió peleando pero fue inevitable, el fuerte aroma de el liquido en el trozo de tela fue demasiado fuerte y perdió después de algunos minutos la conciencia.

Desde ese día la conciencia de Kagome se perdió por completo, desde ese día no le importaba nada, no comía, no dormía de nuevo pero esta vez nadie podía acercársele, era agresiva con todos los que trataran solo de tocarla, su salud milagrosamente se había restablecido, pero solo la física, su locura tenia trastornados a sus padres y asustados a todos los demás, era común verla caminando sucia y despeinada en los patios de la casa y cuando ella estaba nadie mas se acercaba a ese lugar, se había convertido en un animalito salvaje que no podía tocar nadie, solo vagaba en el patio y entraba a algún pasillo a dormir.

Su mundo ya no tenia sentido, había perdido todo, había perdido el amor del hombre que amaba, había perdido a su hijo, el afecto de sus padres que desde que habían sabido que estaba embarazada la habían mirado como si no fuera nadie, no tenia nada, no tenia a nadie, solo quería morir en realidad, solo esperaba que finalmente la muerte llegara a ella también y que se la llevara, que la llevara a donde su familia estaba, donde Daiki e Inuyasha la esperaban.

Solo buscaba con desesperación que su debilidad la consumiera, que un día su cuerpo amaneciera frió y sin vida y saber que su alma estaba en un mejor lugar, espero pacientemente que ese momento llegara finalmente.

Y el día, en que dios le tendió la mano y la acaricio con sus dedos llegó, el día que encontró su liberación fue pronto.

**_Shinario_****_ mo shidai ni henkei wo isogu _**

**_Kaitei_****_ mo akari no more wo omoi dasu _**

_El escenario se transforma con prisa, en forma gradual recuerdo cuando en donde el océano, algunas luces brillaban bajo _

Una noche ella sabia que algo especial pasaría, entro a la casa, se limpio y puso un kimono limpio, comió suficiente, todos están eufóricos, por el repentino cambio de ella, todos habían rezado por que ese día llegara, por el día que ella libremente regresaría a la realidad, intercambio un par de palabras con su madre y después fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, empezó un sueño.

Kagome escucho en medio de la noche un rechinido de puertas, volvió a ver a su puerta y lo vio allí, allí estaba la persona que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado en un fotón tendido en el piso

- Hola. – dijo el joven de hermosos ojos

- Inuyasha…– dijo con la sonrisa mas pacifica que había tenido en medio de todo ese infierno

Allí estaba el joven de cabello plateado vistiendo el traje rojo en el que lo había visto la última vez, le tendió una mano y ella se aferro a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Lleno de luz como sabía que debía llegar un ángel en toda su esencia, olía a pureza y a libertad, olía a mar y aire, a luz y viento.

- Lamento lo de Daiki - dijo sintiendo que algo se rompía en ella solo al mencionarlo - Inuyasha, yo hice todo lo posible para que viviera, todo lo posible.

- Lo se kagome – dijo él con los ojos grises.

- ¿Como esta? – dijo con esperanza, ella sabía que Daiki no podía ir si no mas que con su padre.

- No lo se- dijo casi con tristeza la figura de ese Inuyasha delante de ella.

- ¿Como no lo sabes? – dijo mientras la angustia le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca - debe estar contigo.

- No esta conmigo – dijo en el mismo tono.

- Llevadme con él - dijo levantándose aferrando su traje de guerrero color de rojo, él debía estar con él, si no el alma de Daiki estaría vagando sola, la sola idea la aterraba - Inuyasha, llevadme contigo.

- No lo haré – dijo casi fríamente – no puedo.

Tubo deseos de rebatir contra el mientras él se levantaba, lo aferro y quiso levantarse un dolor interno la azoto en ese momento y la devolvió al futón, empezó a sentir húmedo entre sus piernas y pudo ver como su futon estaba lleno de sangre, lo miro horrorizada, y nunca fue tan conciente de que su hijo estaba muerto, miro a su alrededor buscando a Inuyasha, el que siempre la protegería de todo, de cualquier dolor, pero se hallo sola de nuevo, nada de la presencia de Inuyasha estaba en ese lugar

**_Zawameki_****_ to ima te ni shita kagi de _**

**_Jibun_****_ ga nani wo okoseru? _**

**_Kanashimi_****_ de honoo de mo tomoseru? _**

_Con el sonido, y ahora la llave que tengo en mi mano ¿Qué puedo hacer que pase? _

_¿Pueden las llamas seguir brillando en la tristeza? _

Una ventana se abrió y una ráfaga de aire frió entro en el cuarto, unos cuantos copos de nieve entraron a la habitación. Ella estaba segura por algún motivo de que si salía podía alcanzar a Inuyasha, así que tomo una manta de la cama y se levanto, y salio de la casa. No había ningún sirviente afuera por el frió que estaba haciendo, las lámparas que se había encendido el halito helado de la nieve las había apagado así que nadie pudo ver cuando salio de la casa.

Empezó a caminar por el patio con los pies descalzos y solo vestida con el Kimono para dormir, la manta pequeña apenas le cubría los hombros y a cada paso que daba una pequeño hilo de sangre manchaba la blanca nieve de rojo, el cielo estaba oscuro pero el resplandor de la nieve guió sus pasos no vio a nadie cuando salio de la casa, cuando entro en el camino principal ni al llegar a la orilla del rió, nadie, ni una sola alma que pudiera detenerla y se sintió tan a salvo.

Llego a la orilla del río y vio el agua cristalina caminar de prisa, era un río profundo y el agua debía estar tan fría, el frió que ella tanto anhelaba tener, tomo una poca de agua entre las manos y sintió su piel erizarse al contacto de el agua fría, era reconfortante, era la cosa mas reconfortante que había sentido en todos esos días, tomo mas agua y la puso sobre su rostro, el aroma al frió era increíblemente delicioso y el sabor a piedras, a río a vida, la recorrió por dentro, dejo caer la manta que tenia sobre los hombros y miro atrás, las barreras del palacio parecían tan lejanas en ese momento.

Atrás solo había la tristeza de la perdida, el desprecio de quienes debían amarte, las criticas de las personas que no podía ver los propios errores en ellos mismos, pero sobre todo, estaba la falta de perdón para ella misma, mientras siguiera allí, aferrándose a la vida que debió haber entregado en lugar de su hijo, no podría perdonarse a ella misma había perdido la única cosa que debía haber tenido sentido y debió mantenerla viva.

**_Feel across the borderline _**

**_Now you're saved and you understand _**

_Siente como cruzas la frontera ahora estas a salvo y entiendes _

- Adiós…

Susurro para todas las personas dormidas dentro de la casa y contemplo el río que corría con velocidad delante de ella, la barrera entre la vida y la muerte y sonriente salto.

**_Saa kami no yubi wo nameru no _**

**_Arayuru_****_ doku ga sono iki wo _**

**_Hisomete_****_ wa seme ai wo motometeru _**

_Bien, probemos los dedos de dios estamos buscando como atacar a otro con el veneno que esta adentro de cada una de nuestras respiraciones _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Más voces… _

- _prometí que no soltaría tu mano Kagome… _

_La joven en medio de sueños escucho esa voz, sintió calidez en una mano, y esa calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo. _

- _No te soltare pero debes volver Kagome, hay demasiadas personas aquí que te necesitan, no me dejes recorrer este camino solo. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Si era profundo y estaba fría, tal y como había esperado que fuera y fue sin duda reconfortante, la claridad de la nieve se perdía poco a poco dentro del agua y solo quedo el cielo negro sin estrellas, poblado de nubes negras, sintió como el frió entraba a cada poro y cada parte de su cuerpo, como el cuerpo se ponía tenso y ella solo dejo que el agua helada la cubriera, sintió la corriente arrastrarla atreves de las rocas filosas, sintió los cuchillazos de las rocas en su cuerpo, dolía pero no tanto como esperaba quería ver la sangre flotando a su alrededor, terminar con ese sufrimiento ya.

Quería olvidar…

Quería olvidar, a sus padres que la miraban como se mira a un extraño…

Quería olvidar a Inuyasha en medio de un montón de ceniza…

Quería olvidar a Daiki, blanco y manchado de sangre…

Quería olvidar que había roto todas las reglas apostando a ser feliz y fallando….

Quería olvidar incluso que Kagome Higurashi alguna ve había existido para nadie.

**_Feel_****_ across the borderline…. _**

_Siente como cruzas la frontera _

Fue entonces que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en medio del agua todo se volvió aun mas negro, cerro sus ojos por propia decisión y dejo que esa negrura la envolviera. Dejó que el hielo la perforara…

**_Feel_****_ across the… _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

Los recuerdos que ella tenía de sus últimos días empezaron a correr por su cabeza…

- _Kagome, tu bebe… - su mamá bajo la mirada negándole sus ojos – el bebe nació muerto _

**_Feel_****_ across the… _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

- _Hazme un último favor. _

- _Dime. – tratando de parecer calmada _

- _Llámalo… el doctor puso un paño húmedo con un penetrante aroma en el, ella se lo quito del rostro y dijo – por favor ponle el nombre de Daiki, por favor, a Inuyasha le gustaba ese nombre, por favor, si yo no estoy aquí por favor dale ese nombre. _

**_Feel_****_ across the… _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

_Lamentamos mucho informar que el batallón completo donde servia el joven Inuyasha Taisho, su hijo fue tomado hace 5 días y hoy hemos encontrado todos sus restos, que fueron calcinados_

**_Feel_****_ across the borderline _**

_Siente como cruzas la frontera _

Los recuerdos parecían saltar en su cabeza sin su consentimiento, y perderse en esa negrura que la envolvía, a medida que cada uno retrocedía se llevaba parte del dolor que había causado.

**_Feel_****_ across the… _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

_Inuyasha Levanto su rostro en sus manos y puso un beso intenso en su frente, ella sollozo mas fuerte. _

- _Kagome, nuestra unión es inquebrantable desde hoy en adelante, nada, nos podrá separar, solo la muerte y no se lo permitiré. _

- _Inuyasha… - Si la muerte se lo arrebataba sabía que iría tras él, era lo único que sabía pero no se atrevió a decírselo. - Wo hai ni (te amo) _

- _Wo__ hai ni. _

**_Feel_****_ across the… _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

- _Nunca me olvides Inuyasha – dijo la chica en medio de su respiración, el apenas podía respirar como podía ella hablar – pase lo que pase donde estés Inuyasha no me olvides. _

- _Ka… gome- susurro él sin aliento. _

- _Te llevare siempre dentro de mi Inuyasha, no importa cuanto tardes, no importa que, nunca voy a dejar de amarte – dijo y beso dulcemente su cabello – no lo hagas tu Inuyasha, no importa que pase, no me olvides, tú estas y estarás siempre antes que todo y todos, tienes que regresar por que nunca voy a dejar de esperarte, por que todo lo que yo quiero en la vida es estar contigo. _

**_Feel_****_ across the… _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

- _Kagome sama – dijo sin poder soltarla, incomodo por las miradas de los mayores a su alrededor – tengo una obligación como el hijo mayor y debo cumplirla. _

- _Entiendo anata… – dijo ella casi sin voz. _

- _Pero volveré lo más pronto posible y reanudaremos todos nuestros planes de boda, la efectuaremos apenas y pueda volver, se lo prometo. _

- _Le creo… dijo y precioso su manos entre la suya mientras lagrimas saladas se escapaban de sus ojos marrones – le creo Inuyasha sama. _

Por algún motivo esos recuerdos parecían tan extraños para ella, como si en realidad nunca hubiera vivido nada de eso, mientras más retrocedía más tranquila se sentía, dejó que las memorias fluyeran a la inversa en su cabeza dándole tanta paz.

**_Now you're saved… _**

_Ahora__ estas a salvo… _

- _Dicen que las campanas sirven para atraer sabes conoces las historias del Bake Neko y las campanas Mau–Mou – dijo mientras hacía sonar un cascabel enorme en su kimono. _

- _No lo sabía – le respondió en joven de cabello plateado. _

- _Si, cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa colgare cascabeles en todos lados, atraeré todas las cosas buenas y maravillosas del mundo a mi vida y seré muy feliz, mi familia será feliz – dijo y empezó a dar vueltas en el patio estudiada de cerca por su prometido. – el mundo entero será feliz. _

**_Now you're saved… _**

_Ahora__ estas a salvo… _

- _Se que mi fortuna no tiene comparación con la suya o con la de mi padre, pero se que pondré cada onza de mi esfuerzo por que crezca y darle a Kagome sama todo lo que necesite o desee. _

- _Kagome – su padre la llamo estando ella sentada allí –¿Tú que es lo que deseas? _

_Kagome volteo a ver a su joven sensei a su mejor amigo, ese día se había presentado en su casa para hacer saber a todos que ellos se amaban y que deseaban formalizar su relación, ella sabía que aunque el nunca consiguiera nada no lo necesitaría, lo tendría a él y eso era más que suficiente. _

- _yo… - dijo con los ojos llenos de amor – yo le quiero __wēng_

- _En ese caso – dijo el señor de la casa – tienen mi bendición, pero más le vale joven Taisho que sus intenciones sean serias y que le de la vida que mi hija merece. _

- _Lo haré señor, - dijo mirando dentro de los ojos de Kagome - se lo juro. _

**_Now you're saved… _**

_Ahora__ estas a salvo… _

- _Zuuto__ – susurro suavemente contra sus labios _

- _Zuuto__ – respondió ella bebiendo de su aliento. _

_Un dulce beso cayó en sus labios, sabia a miel y a Inuyasha. _

- _por siempre Kagome así es como te amare, por siempre. – dijo haciendo énfasis poniendo una palma de la mano sobre la palabra escrita _

- _por siempre – dijo Kagome poniendo su mano sobre la suya. _

**_Understand_****_, understand, understand. _**

_entendido_

_En que momento se había desatado eso no lo sabia ninguno de los dos, lo único que sabían que la opción no era detenerlo ahora, la manos de ella eran sostenidas por las de él contra la pared del dojo, una lanza se balanceo peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas en el soporte, pero ninguno la vio, el beso ardiente y abrasador que compartían ahora los tenía a los dos atrapados. _

_El sabía a tierra mojada y a masculinidad apremiante, a almizcle y a menta, y la frescura de su juventud y la pesada esencia de su hombría la tenían atrapada y sin querer huir de sus brazos. _

_El rompió el beso sin aliento pero no la pudo soltar a ella. _

- _No esta bien sentir lo que siento Kagome, soy tu sensei, nada más, no puedo ser nada más en tu vida. _

- _Si puedes – apremio ella y rozó sus labios con los de él para tentarlo– si puedes, no me importa si tiene que ser un secreto para todos, pero no puedes dejarme después de mostrarme que me amas. _

- _Kagome… _

- _Te amo Inuyasha… _

- _Yo… yo también te amo Kagome. _

**_The borderline _**

_La frontera _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- _ella__ esta aqui pequeño… _

_Esas voces de Nuevo, y una inquietud del espíritu, alguien estaba con ella, sintió una presión pequeña en el dedo pulgar de su mano. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Feel_****_ across the _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

- _zuuto__. – dijo con seriedad _

- _Zuuto__. – dijo la joven imitándolo. _

_La palabra quedo gravada en la corteza del árbol. _

- _así que cada vez que mires aquí quiero que recuerdes que las promesas son así sin para siempre, si has de prometer asegúrate de cumplirlo, cada vez que veas este árbol quiero que recuerdes que nosotros respetaremos aquello, cada promesa que hagamos frente a este árbol es para siempre _

- _si – dijo con seguridad y con una sonrisa _

**_Feel_****_ across the _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

- _Sabes – dijo y dio un hondo suspiro – hueles muy bien. _

- _Que cosa dices - dijo casi divertido – pero si siempre has dicho que huelo a caballos y campo. _

- _Era mentira – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados – hueles a árboles y a naturaleza a eso hueles - dijo y se acurruco mas en su regazo – es delicioso _

**_Feel_****_ across the _**

_Siente como cruzas la… _

- _¿Qué es sensei? – dijo conteniendo la risa por las cosquillas de las burbujas del agua. _

- _Es carbonato y sal deja tus manos allí hasta que no sientas más dolor. – dijo con calma. _

- _No me lastime mucho sensei, no debería preocuparse así. – dijo tímidamente sin poder evitar un suave sonrojo, él siempre solía decir cosas así, pero con el tiempo al menos para ella habían empezado a cambiar de significado. _

- _Lo hago pequeña, eres mi mejor alumna, no quiero que le pase nada a ninguna pieza en tu cuerpo. _

- _Sensei soy su única alumna. – dijo aun mas sonrojada que antes. _

- _Eso no quita que seas la mejor. – dijo con satisfacción. _

**_Feel_****_ across the borderline _**

_Siente como cruzas la frontera _

_La jovencita perseguía una ardilla en el patio de la casa, reía contenta cuando vio a su padre acercarse acompañado de otra persona. _

- _Kagome… _

_Su padre la llamo y ella animada se despidió de la ardilla y se acerco a él. _

- _hija, quiero que conozcas a Inuyasha Taisho, es hijo de Taisho sama. _

- _¿Es señor que cuidaba la casa? _

- _Si ese hija, ya sabes que el Taisho sama empezó una empresa y le va muy bien. _

- _Si, - dijo con una gran sonrisa - siempre que viene me deja dulces de arroz. _

- _Bien, pues ahora Inuyasha va tomar su lugar como jefe de guardia del palacio, así que quiero que sepas quien es y no te asustes si lo vez por aquí. _

_Kagome miro con atención el hijo de el hombre que siempre le traía dulces de arroz, su cabello plateado, sus ojos dorados era igual que su papá, pero mucho más joven, aunque no tan joven como ella. _

- _Higurashi sama… - hizo una reverencia el joven. _

- _Jaja, él cree que soy mamá, - dijo con una espontanea risa – mucho gusto Inuyasha, no me voy a asustar al contrario es muy bonito. _

- _Bueno – dijo mientras miro al joven sonrojado a su lado, supuso que nadie le había dicho "bonito" antes - ve a jugar con la ardilla debe estar esperando. _

- _Si, hasta pronto. _

_La chiquilla hecho a correr para buscar a la ardilla _

**_Borderline_**

_frontera_

Cuando había abierto los ojos, estaba mojada y maltratada a la orilla de un río, miro a todos lados y no reconoció nada, era un pardo limpio, vio a algunos hombres trabajando plantando arroz no muy lejos, salio de la orilla y se estrujo el sencillo kimono, escucho pasos se que acercaban y se mantuvo alerta, de entre los arbusto salio una vieja mujer que llevaba un canasto de ropa sucia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí niña?, no creo que sea muy buena idea que estés nadando con este frió¿Quién eres?

La joven reflexiono la pregunta y se dio cuenta, no sabía quien era, ignoro a la mujer y se hecho a andar, la mujer la ignoro también y la dejó ir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos, y miro a su alrededor, volvió a enfocar la mirada en una cabellera plateada amarrada en una coleta baja sobre una delgada espalda, el niño jugaba en el piso de la habitación con una colección de soldados de plomo.

Hubiera disfrutado de seguirlo mirando pero no pudo de nuevo cerro lo ojos.

Fin capitulo 16

Sábado 13 de Enero de 2007

2: 25 a.m.

* * *

_**Nota de autora**: pues aqui esta por fin este capitulo, lamento la demora pero es que mi sistema inmonologico ha estado en mi contra ultimanete y tuve un resfriado magistral los ultimos dias por ello no me pude quedar en la maquina tanto como queria y vaya que queria he_

_Como han visto todo lo que ha pasado, creo que este es el capitulo mas denso de toda la historia, muy dramatico pero creo que era nesesario, espero que les haya gustado, les explicare un par de cosas que seguro quedaron en el aire._

_1.- la sangre de kagome: pues miren a veces las personas bajo una gran tension nerviosa suelen expresarlo fisicamente y dado que kagome habai acabado de dar a luz y no habai descanzado nada, de alli la sangre, por que estoy segura de que se estan preguntando eso todavia, esa es la simple explicacion, las alucinaciones y demas es por esto justamente._

_2.- Borderline: bien, por que esta cancion, y miren que me costo un trabajo darme cuanta de que esta era la cancion correcta. borderline ademas de frontera es un transtorno psicologico, para explicarlo de un modo mas simple es la linea delgada que separa al hombre de la locura, y sobre ella tambaleandose estaba kagome._

_Pero aun ahay muchas cosas que aclara¿Por que sus padres le dijeron que Daiki habai muerto¿Que pasara ahora que ella ha recuperado la memoria¿Como cambiara su relacion con todos? no se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo._

_Antes de irme a mis responsivas._

_Saben estoy muy orgullosa, algunos de mis trabajos han entrado a una consurso de fanfics en un pagina llamada mision anime, y estoy muy contenta con el apoyo que esta teniendo, **Huida** esta nominada en **Drama y Romance**, **Genio embotellado **en **Comedia **y **Amnesia **en **Favoritos**, me harian muy muy feliz si pasaran por la pagina y dejaran un voto para mi,por favor,las votaciones se cierran mañana domingo asi que queda muy poco tiempo, por favor espero su apoyo, la direccion de la pagina esta tambien en mi profile._

_Ahora si a mis responsivas._

**Fel**: tan alentadora como siempre verdad fel, pero no puedes negar que este capitulo debió gustarte, tiene todo lo que te gusta de una escena desde el drama hasta los elementos visuales por lo que tanto ruegas además de el efecto multimedia jeje, espero que te guste en realidad.

Tata Mei

**Ninde Black**: Buenos pues para empezar aquí están todos los recuerdos que ella tenía perdidos, pero la historia de esto no se acaba aquí, lo que va a pasar después esta en el siguiente capitulo así que no te lo puedes perder. Gracias por el review

**Shakka DV:** aquí el siguiente capitulo colega, espero y te haya gustado. Gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama**: lo se lo se, soy la maestra del engaño, nadie pudo adivinar que kagome tenia un hijo, bueno si una persona lo averiguo, pero solo una supo que si lo había tenido, jeje. Bueno aquí están todos esos recuerdos perdidos de kagome a partir de aquí, las cosas empiezan a cambiar pues ella ya recuerda bien quien es, ya en el siguiente capitulo sabremos que será de ella y su familia así que permanece al pendiente. Gracias por el review

**aKai iNaZuMa:** no te preocupes por los review, que me dejes uno me llena de alegría, no importa si no es por capitulo, pues bien, así fue como paso todo, no le dijo nada a inuyasha por que no estaba con el en ese momento y después lo supo muerto, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y les haya movido algo por dentro en realidad a mi me movió un montonal de cosas, espero y les gusten y esperen con paciencia el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el review

**Ninfa Eco**: Bueno aquí esta el pequeño daiki, o al menos eso fue lo que paso en el momento que kagome se volvió loca, el por que sus padres le dijeron esa cosa tan horrible, pues tendremos que verlo en el siguiente capitulo así que no te lo pierdas. Gracias por el review

**Sweet-Sugar-894**: oh créeme hacer una adaptación de una historia como Memorias de una Geisha seria un reto demasiado grande para mi, además me gusta mas inventar mis propias historias, pero debo reconocer que ese libro y la película han sido el parte aguas de la historia además de un gran apoyo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, creo que fue muy intenso todo lo que le paso a la pobre kagome, pero después de esto ya que ha recuperado la memoria sigue la calma, veremos que pasa, no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el review

**Yuna-DW**: Pues si, un hijo, como siempre uso lo mas impactante para un momento especial y desde un principio sabia que la única cosa que podría regresar las memorias kagome seria saber que su hijo estaba vivo, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado aunque debo reconocer que fue muy muy denso, no lo crees? De aquí en adelante sigue la historia feliz, ya que ha recuperado todo lo perdido así que no te lo puedes perder. Gracias por el review

**Seishime:** jeje, pues si tuvieron frutos esa única noche de amor de ellos dos (wo que puntería la de inuyasha) que bueno que la historia te este gustando, me alegra mucho, espero que este capitulo aunque algo denso te haya gustado también, a partir de aquí las cosas empiezan ir solo a mejor así que no te lo puedes perder Gracias por el review

**inu to aome**: Que puedo decir ese niño es el amor de mi vida, aunque solo es el nombre, el niño es la copia fotostática de inuyasha. Espero y este capitulo haya aclarado muchas dudas de lo que en realidad sucedió con kagome antes de perder la memoria, y el por que odian tanto a inuyasha, y de daiki mismo, Gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** pues si, de hecho lo hice a propósito, la explicación de la sangre ya la dije, a una gran tensión nerviosa, el cuerpo suele actuar muy extraño y ella estaba justo en esa posición. Pues no, ya no ira a ningún lado, el cambio definitivo se ha dado, kagome ha recordado exactamente quien es, y ya no es hinagueshi mas, ahora es kagome que alguna vez fue hinagueshi y no al revés, todo cambiara para mejor te lo aseguro.

Sobre lo de sus padres, de hecho yo creo que fueron responsables, el ultimo empujon que ella necesitaba para perder la cordura era ese que dieron por ella yo creo que fue un gran error, pero ya ellos explicaran sus razones el siguiente capitulo, así que no te lo puedes perder. Gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** de hecho por eso adelante esa parte que había hallado sangre en su cama, para despistarlos, como vez aquí se aclararon muchísimas cosas que pasaron antes de que kagome perdiera la memoria, y el por que se volvió loca por un tiempo, ahora creo que queda entendido cual era el miedo de recuperarla memoria y que era eso tan malo que le había pasado para perderla, sobre lo de del miedo en la habitación, no anude mucho pero si sacas algunas conclusiones, en esa habitación es donde ella perdió a su hijo, bueno al menos donde ella creyó perderlo, así que su instinto debió guiarla a salir de allí.

Sobre inuyasha…. Si si lo sabe, recuerdas que en una ocasión la mama de kagome lo detuvo y le dijo que le diría por que todos lo odiaban tanto pues allí esta, allí se lo dijo, incluiré la escena en el siguiente capitulo, espero y este te haya gustado gracias por el review.

Pd. Ah lo de rin, todo lo que puedo decir es que habrá un "evento importante" en el que Sesshmaru estará y allí se encuentran de nuevo, pero eso ser mas adelante.

**Nadja-chan**: aquí esta la actualización, se que el capitulo ha sido muy denso pero espero que te haya gustado en verdad, muchas de las dudas de toda la historia quedan claras ahora, asi que debes ver que pasara ahora que todo esta limpio, gracias por el review

**Lorena**: te lo dije que habría cosas que no podrías adivinar jeje, soy toda una maestra del misterio jaja, pues a partir de aquí todo empieza a caminar a mejor y seguro veremos alguna escenita lemon de nuestra dulce pareja axial que note lo pierdas, gracias por el review.

_por hoy es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por todo su apoyo._

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustado mi historia?**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	19. Capitulo 17: Rojo Blanco

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_GEISHA_**

**_ por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 17:**_

_**Rojo… Blanco**_

**Antes de empezar**: bueno una vez más acompañamos con música este capitulo, la canción es muy linda y me costo tanto trabajo conseguirla que me decido a pasárselas, se llama Eternally de Kikky, les dejo la liga en mi profile, espero y les guste

El sol entro por la ventana abierta y el aire meció suavemente las cortinas que cubrían la cama, ella tuvo una ligera sensación de D'javu por eso, pero era enormemente bueno poder distinguir un D'javu de solo su imaginación, sintió en una esquina de su cama una leve presión, como si se hubieran sentado en ella y volteo a ver quien la acompañaba, sus ojos se volvieron en un instante cristalinos ante la presencia del pequeño a su lado.

_**Me no mae ni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki**_

**_Mawari_** **_ga mienai watashi tachi wa _**

**_Doko_** **_ni iru no_**

_Estas brillando solo un poco ante mis ojos, no puedo ver cualquier otra cosa alrededor de mi_

_¿Dónde estamos?_

Daiki tenía los codos puestos en la cama de sabanas blancas y color marfil, mirando atentamente a la persona que dormía, cuando sintió la mirada de su madre sobre el sonrió aun mas ampliamente.

- Hola – dijo ella controlando su emoción.

- Hola – dijo el pequeño que parecía estar debatiendo con sus propias emociones también – ¿De verdad tú eres mi mamá?

- Si – dijo sintiendo que su corazón se abría de nuevo – yo soy tu mamá.

- ¿Ya termino tu viaje entonces? – dijo y se acerco mas a ella – la abuela me ha dicho que estabas de viaje, que ibas a tardar mucho mucho tiempo, pero que ibas a volver un día.

- Si mi amor, - dijo sin querer desmentir la mentira que le había dicho su madre a su hijo - ya termino mi viaje.

- Entonces ¿Ya soy un hombre? – dijo y se acerco todavía mas, kagome tuvo el impulso de tomar un mechón de su cabello para poder sentir la solides del pequeño – la abuela dijo también que habías hecho un viaje para que yo creciera sin que me consintieras mucho y que cuando volvieras yo ya fuera un hombre, siempre he querido ser un hombre muy fuerte para pedirle a abuelita que me digiera donde estabas e ir a buscarte, ella me dijo que cuando ya fuera un hombre me lo diría, dime mama ¿ya soy un hombre?

- Si Daiki, ya eres todo un hombre, - dijo con orgullo - por eso volví.

El niño sonrió mas que complacido y se acercó mas a ella, kagome no resistió mas el impulso y tomó un mechón de su cabello y jugueteó con el, era suave, tan suave como el de Inuyasha, y esa distancia, podía ver que sus ojos eran dorados como los de su padre pero mas oscuros, con una sombra de los marrones de ella, se parecía mucho mas a él que a ella, se parecía mucho mas a su padre como ella hubiera deseado que fuera.

- ¿Tenías mucho sueño verdad mami? – dijo de nuevo trajeándola de regreso de sus pensamientos.

- Si – dijo casi tímidamente.

- Parece que no habías dormido en mucho tiempo, - empezó a explicar con entusiasmo - la ultima vez que vi a una persona dormir así, fue al abuelo el año pasado cuando tuvo una enfermedad extraña, pero él solo durmió un día completo, pero tú dormiste mucho mas.

- ¿Cuánto dormí? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Oh dormiste tres días mami – Kagome abrió los ojos amplios ante la noticia – todos estaban muy preocupados, especialmente papá, él ha estado esperando aquí a que despertaras todos los días.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo sin poder disimilar su encanto.

- Si, él salio hace poquito, - explico enseguida Daiki dándose cuenta de que no le creería quizás por que él no estaba allí ahora – solo ha salido un momento, bueno ha salido mas de una vez, pero por que la abuela lo llamaba, como hoy, creo que iba a comer algo, tampoco a comido mucho, yo estaba aquí, te platicamos muchas cosas y él me ha platicado muchas cosas también, me dijo que había estado todo este tiempo en Japón

- Eso te dijo – sintió preocupación de pronto por lo que su hijo pudiera saber.

- Si – dijo mas que entusiasmado - y que tu eras muy famosa allá, que trabajabas mucho y que por eso estabas tan cansada ¿Todavía tienes sueño¿Todavía vas a dormir mucho?

- No mi amor, - trato de disimular, la verdad aun sentía los ojos pesados - ya no tengo mucho sueño.

- Eso quiere decir que si quieres dormir un poco mas ¿O no? – dijo reflexivo - Por que si ya no tuvieras nada de sueño, eso hubieras dicho¿no me equivoco?

- Eres un niño muy listo Daiki. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- El abuelo dice que hago muchas preguntas - dijo tímidamente - ¿Eso es malo mama?

- No pequeño - dijo alentándolo - puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, eso hace que todos los días aprendas mas y mas – dijo contenta y abrió las mantas – ¿Duermes un poco mas conmigo? luego tú y yo bajaremos y comeremos, tengo tanta hambre como si no hubiera comido en tres días – dijo con una sonrisa luminosa.

- Pero si no has comido de verdad en tres días.

Kagome exploto esta vez en una carcajada divertida y el niño la siguió pronto, cuando hubo pasado lo invitó de nuevo adentro de la cama con un ademán. El niño no pudo menos que sonreír y subió a la cama con su madre, ella lo abrazó y el niño escondió su cabeza en su pecho y la acomodo en su cuello, el aliento claro y fresco de su hijo calentó el alma dormida de la joven en la cama, si todo eso era un sueño, de verdad, que no quería despertar, nunca mas.

- Sabes mami – dijo el pequeño con los ojos cerrados – te extrañe mucho.

- Yo también Daiki – dijo la joven mientras las lagrimas bajaban ya por sus mejillas y se fundían en los cabello plateados de su pequeño hijo – yo también te extrañe muchísimo Daiki.

La joven cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la atrapara mientras arropaba con su cuerpo la pequeña figura de su hijo.

Un silencioso espectador cerró la puerta en el momento en que madre e hijo se empezaban a quedar dormidos. Inuyasha había entrado en el momento en que su hijo y la mujer que amaba había empezado a hablar, vio el juego intenso de emociones bailar en los ojos de la madre mientras miraba a su hijo, desde la puerta entre abierta y no quiso ser el intruso que interrumpiera su encuentro. Aun no podía creer todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

**_Zawameki_** **_hajimeta haiken no naka ni_**

**_Mada_** **_kienai de ne_**

_**Mou nanni mo kikoenai**_

_No desaparezcas de nuevo en medio de los que nos rodea,_

_¿Que es lo que ha empezado a crujir? No puedo oír nada._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Esa mañana había llegado a la casa de la familia Higurashi, el primer día, él se había mantenido cerca de todos para que Kagome no se sintiera sola en medio de gente extraña, pero también había decidido darle su espacio, que viera a toda su familia, que se sintiera en casa, la familia tenia sus ideas acerca de cómo hacerla adaptarse de nuevo, y aunque no las compartía del todo, los había dejado, la familia estaba molesto aun con él por querer llevar a Kagome de regreso a Japón, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, su vida había sido construida en Japón ahora, y allí permanecían ellos, lo único que lo había obligado a llegar a China, lo que la señora Higurashi le había dicho antes.

- _Yo…debo decirte algo antes de que te vayas – dijo seriamente._

- _Dígame – dijo notando su tono alterado de voz._

- _Siéntate por favor – el joven le hizo caso – yo… hay una cosa que no sabes que fue originalmente lo que hizo que toda la familia te odiaba en su momento, y creo que es necesario que lo sepas._

_Inuyasha estaba confundido, se sentó a su lado y la dejó hablar. La mujer empezó a retorcerse los nudillos sin saber como empezar._

- _Inuyasha, nosotros sabemos que Kagome y tú estuvieron juntos… - aclaro su garganta antes de continuar - íntimamente antes de que partieras a la guerra._

- _¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido, no imagino que su familia pudiera enterarse de esa noche._

- _Lo sabemos de muy buena manera Inuyasha, así que no puedes ocultarlo, pero aun así, no es eso lo que en realidad enfado a la familia, eso hubiera podido ocultarse, no habría sido tan difícil, pero lo que tú y mi hija hicieron ese día tuvo consecuencias._

- _¿Consecuencias?- dijo confundido_

- _Kagome… - le negó la mirada pero el pudo ver un deslumbre de ansiedad en ella - Kagome quedo en cinta._

_Inuyasha quedo helado en su lugar, Kagome había estado embrazada, ella había quedado preñada de esa única noche juntos._

- _¿Qué… qué paso con el?- apenas pudo articular._

- _Fue un niño, -dijo sin mirarlo todavía, ella estrujaba nerviosa un pañuelo en sus manos - le pusimos en nombre de Daiki._

- _Daiki… - dijo sorprendió, él siempre había añorado poder poner el nombre de su abuelo a un hijo suyo._

- _Antes de dar a luz Kagome lo pidió así._

- _Él… - dijo temiendo lo peor._

- _Esta vivo, - aclaro y volteo nerviosa a la puerta y de nuevo adelante - esta en China, cuidado por una institutriz, por lo que respecta a todo el mundo, Daiki es hijo mió, concebí en Japón y lo mande a casa._

- _¿Ella lo sabe?- pregunto enseguida._

- _No – dijo bajando la mirada_

- _¿Como es que no lo sabe?_

- _Ella,- dijo perturbada de nuevo, en sus ojos podía verse que ocultaba algo mas - ella desapareció poco después de haberlo visto, y no supo nunca de él._

_El joven vio brillantes lagrimas bailando en sus ojos, esa no era la historia completa estaba seguro._

- _El caso es que debemos encontrarla pronto, se que querrá saber de su hijo de nuevo, y el pequeño se muere de ganas por conocer a su madre. Yo… yo debo… - la mujer se levanto a prisa y con el pañuelo que estaba estrujando empezó a limpiarse el rostro – debo empezar a arreglar todo para nuestro viaje, insisto en que viaje con nosotros Inuyasha por favor._

- _Lo haré – dijo dándose por vencido – iré a arreglar_ _lo necesario para el viaje, vendré aquí en cuanto lo haya conseguido._

Aun no podía creer lo que había dicho, el día que ellos había llegado, el había empezado a buscar en la casa al pequeño, pero la libertad que tenía en el palacio de los Higurashi no era mucha y no había visto a nadie, quizás había sido un ardid para obligarlo a regresarla a China, fuera como fuera, él la planeaba regresar, pero no permanentemente, ella era suya, por mucho mas que el compromiso, ellos se pertenecían el uno al otro. Llegó temprano por la mañana a la mansión, en cuanto llego notó el desorden que había en la casa, la jovencita de cabello marrón estaba sentada en la sala, en cuanto vio a Inuyasha corrió a él.

- Inuyasha sama… - dijo la jovencita temblorosa y asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa Rin chan? – pregunto asustado por el estado de la jovencita.

- Es Hin… - se corrigió rápido, no terminaba de acostumbrarse - es kagome san, ella…

- ¿Que le paso a Kagome? – la sostuvo de los brazos con velocidad.

- No lo se, en la mañana cuando fui a darle los buenos días no me dejaron entrar a su habitación, un doctor esta con ella, no se que le paso – los ojos se le pusieron brillantes de lagrimas – estoy asustada Inuyasha sama, si le paso algo malo...

- Kagome…

Inuyasha no le pudo ofrecer ningún alivio, el mismo sintió como un baño de agua fría cuando Rin dijo "Kagome…doctor… algo malo" en la misma oración lo llenó de miedo, él sabía que ella casi no dormía, que durante el viaje casi no había comido, que estaba débil, empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa, "no por favor, no después de tanto sufrimiento me la quites de nuevo" rogó para sus adentros, un sirviente lo trato de detener, pero de un empujón lo sacó del camino, caminó y vio a su madre en la habitación que siempre había usado, había tenido la esperanza de que todavía se hallara en el mismo cuarto y no se equivoco.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – dijo ansioso – ¿Qué le han hecho?

- Nada, - respondió la madre de Kagome casi defendiéndose - sufrió un desmayo esta mañana y aun no despierta.

- ¿Hace cuanto?

- No lo se, horas ya, - dijo también asustada, las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos.

Él no se quedo consolarla tampoco, entró a la habitación sin que pudiera nadie evitarlo y la vio allí en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, mientras un medico tomaba su pulso.

- Doctor… - se acerco a ella y sostuvo su otra mano.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó desconociendo al joven.

- Su prometido. – el medico miro con las alivio – ¿Qué la ha pasado¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Creo que es solo desgaste joven, - dijo y empezó a limpiarse las manos en un paño blanco - ella ha hecho un viaje muy largo y por su estado puedo ver que no ha comido o dormido lo suficiente últimamente, no encuentro ningún otro problema con su prometida, dejémosla descansar, seguro con unas horas mas de sueño reaccionara.

- ¿Está seguro? – pregunto preocupado sin soltarla.

- Por supuesto. – dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora al ver la preocupación del joven por su bella prometida.

Inuyasha respiro mas aliviado, y se sentó en la cama, la chica lucía como si solo durmiera en realidad, esperaba que no fuera nada malo en realidad.

- Señora Higurashi – el medico la llamó – no se preocupe, ella esta bien, solo debe descansar un poco, por otro lado¿Cómo se encuentra Daiki?, han cedido todas las erupciones ya ¿No es así?

Inuyasha volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos a la mujer detrás de él, la señora Higurashi sintió enseguida la mirada del joven.

- ¿Daiki…? – pregunto el sin darse siquiera cuenta.

- Si, su pequeño hermano sufre de varicela desde hace 15 días, pero a estas alturas las erupciones deben haber cedido ya, no se preocupe.

- Así es doctor – dijo la mujer volteando a ver al medico con precaución – han cedido por completo, la crema medicinal que nos dio calmo la comezón y no ha dejado ninguna marca.

- Me alegro mucho, he visto niños de esa edad enfermarse y quedar cicatrizados, - dijo guardando los instrumentos que había usado en un bolso de piel - es raro que la tenga hasta ahora, bueno me retiro, para cualquier cosa por favor mande por mi.

- Gracias doctor Himura, así se hará – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Con permiso. – respondió la reverencia con otra y salio de la habitación.

La mujer se quedo en la habitación esperando la reacción del joven, este con un esfuerzo sobre humano soltó la mano de la joven en la cama y se acerco cautelosamente a la mujer mayor parada a unos pasos de él

- Entonces… - dijo cauteloso - es verdad

- ¿No lo habías creído? – pregunto la mujer.

- No…. – dijo simplemente y la miro duramente, quiso decirle que ella no había sido con el precisamente sincera en mucho tiempo, pero se contuvo - Quiero verlo.

- Está bien.

_**But I can feel you breathe**_

_Pero puedo sentir tu respiración._

La señora Higurashi lo llevó hasta una habitación al fondo del palacio, a un ala a la que rara vez había tenido acceso aun antes, llegaron frente a una puerta roja y una sirviente iba saliendo de ella con una bandeja de comida vacía.

- ¿Ha desayunado bien? – pregunto la señora de la casa.

- Si señora, - dijo sin disimular su contento - el niño esta muy repuesto, come tanto como siempre.

- Bien¿esta vestido y arreglado?

-

-

-

- Si, en 30 minutos empieza su clase así que ya esta listo – explico e hizo una reverencia sencilla – con permiso.

La joven sirviente hizo otra reverencia sencilla a Inuyasha y empezó a retirarse. La señora de la casa abrió la puerta y se asomo, después lo volteo a ver.

Él seguía a un par de pasos de ella sin poderse acercar.

- Ven, tu hijo debe estarte esperando. – lo invitó.

Un escalofrió lo corrió de arriba a abajo, la señora entro a la habitación, el se quedo en la puerta sin poderse mover. Inuyasha la siguió con al mirada pero no podía moverse de su lugar, solo se quedo escuchando la platica fuera de la habitación.

- Buenos días Daiki – dijo la mujer al niño que geminaba de atarse un cinturón en la cintura.

- Buenos días abuela – dijo en su tono bajo y agudo.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido?

- Muy bien, ya no me da comezón nada, que bueno, era muy malo tener las manos en los pañuelos, me sentía como kirara cada vez que lo bañamos, ahora entiendo por que lucha tanto cuando se los ponemos es muy molesto..

- Cuando seas mayor y muy buen mozo me lo vas a agradecer, - dijo dulcemente y luego un poco más sería - sabes, allá afuera hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, es una persona que has estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo lleno de ansiedad.

- No mi amor, otra persona. – dijo y fue de nuevo a la puerta – Inuyasha pasa por favor.

Inuyasha finalmente se pudo mover y entró con cautela a la habitación, en la mitad del cuarto lleno de luz por unas grandes ventanas había un niño, su cara era un poema a la sorpresa al verlo. Era casi idéntico a él, había heredado las mismas características exclusivas de todos los Taisho, su cabello largo y plateado y dos ojos dorados que eran característicos solo de su familia, vestido en un traje chino color azul turquesa con un gravado de un dragón negro en el pecho, un cinturón de tela largo que se acomodaba a su cintura esbelta, estaba allí parado con mucha propiedad como esperando.

- Daiki, - agrego de nuevo la señora Higurashi - el es tu papá.

- ¿Mi papá? – pregunto el niño aun sin creérselo.

- Si mi amor, - dijo y lo invito a acercarse con una mano - ven y salúdalo.

El niño se acercó con cautela a él, Inuyasha no podía moverse de su lugar, la sorpresa era demasiado, era cierto, ellos había tenido un hijo, al verlo más de cerca pudo ver el espíritu de Kagome brillando en una capa más oscura de sus ojos, el color de ella estaba fundido en los de él, su espíritu parecía haber quedado marcado también en su hijo. Por fin puso sonreír y se agacho donde el estaba

- Otousama.

- Daiki…

El hombre de cabello plateado lo atrajo cerca y lo abrazó, peleo por que lagrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos, un hombre no debería llorar, y no debería verlo un hijo suyo llorando, pero la emoción que sentía brincando en su corazón era demasiada, lo estrechó hasta que sintió que sus pulmones empezaban a hacerse más pequeño y lo soltó.

- Lo siento – dijo y vio al chico llenarse los pulmones de aire.

- No importa, - dijo sonriendo y respirando profundo, luego de recuperarse solo dijo - wow es muy fuerte otousama.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha estaba afuera de la casa, mirando las puertas pesadas del palacio Higurashi, de pronto se sintió como la primera vez que hubiera estado en ese lugar, sonrió para si mismo al recordar la primera vez que había pisado las duelas de esa casa.

**_Odoroku_** **_hodo kimagure na tenkai ni sukoshi dake_**

**_Watashi_** **_rashiku nai kitai wo oh oh shiteru_**

_En un cambio al crecer, estoy teniendo expectativas que me son tan diferentes, estoy sorprendido_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Era solo un chico cuando había llegado a esa casa, tenía solo 15 años cuando su padre lo había mandado a llamar, había estado desde los 5 años estudiando artes marciales en Wudan se sintió un poco extraño volver a ver los canales y las calles de Shangai, después de 10 años se había acostumbrado al silencio de los templos, a los ruidos de la naturaleza cada día, los ocasiónales ruidos de campanas en los templos, las voces que escuchaba eran la de los sensei y los monjes haciendo oración, y ahora todos esos sonidos eran como alarmas en sus oídos casi molestos, niños jugando en los canales, vendedores ofreciendo su productos, ruidos de las charlas de las personas a su alrededor, era todo extraño y nuevo otra vez._

_Después de el largo viaje había llegado por fin a los recintos del palacio Higurashi, los grandes, por no decir enormes jardines de la casa, personas que iban y venían andando en el camino que lo atravesaba, la sencilla carretela en la que él iba era la única en el camino, llegaron al palacio y el de verdad se sintió impresionado, nunca había estado en el palacio donde su padre había sido jefe de guardia, era enorme, en la entrada lo esperaba todo el sequito de guardias que eran alrededor de 50 y el señor de la casa._

_Cuando la carretela se detuvo bajó de ella y se dirigió al señor de la casa, puso una rodilla en el piso e inclino la cabeza._

- _Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, - hizo una leve reverencia con al cabeza - soy hijo de Inu no Taisho, mi padre me ha enviado a su servicio._

- _Levántate Inuyasha – dijo calmadamente el señor de la casa - no es necesario que hagas eso._

_El jovencito se levanto y se mantuvo serio y educado frente al señor de la casa, este se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros, dirigiéndose a todos los guardias que estaban detrás de ellos, muchos eran mayores que él, de hecho solo había como tres de su misma edad._

- _Este es Inuyasha Taisho – el joven hizo una sencilla reverencia más – desde ahora es el jefe de guardia del castillo – los murmullos empezaron enseguida, el levantó el rostro con una expresión inflexible, el señor de la casa hizo un entrecejo y dijo para todos – todos aquellos que tengan que decir algo háganlo._

- _Es solo un niño – dijo uno de los mayores – como puede ser el jefe de guardia¿Solo por que es hijo del anterior guardián?_

- _Por eso y por que es un guerrero Wudan – las exclamaciones empezaron a acallarse – cualquiera que tenga algo más que decir puede hacerlo, pero no aceptare ningún tipo de insubordinación, a aquel que crea que no tiene que estar bajo las ordenes de un joven como él, puede irse en este mismo momento._

_Por supuesto nadie mas dijo nada, el señor de la casa dio la indicación para que todos se retiraran y fue a la casa con el joven, fue presentado también a su esposa que sostenía un bebe recién nacido en brazos, su segundo hijo llamado Souta y luego al jardín. En el jardín había una niña persiguiendo a una inocente ardilla._

- _Kagome – la llamó el señor de la casa y la niña se acercó presta a ellos._

_Cuando la vio perdió la conciencia de lo que hablaban, quizás sería por que era una de las primeras chicas que veía en10 años, o fuera por otra cosa pero la pequeña de ojos marrones lo dejó fuertemente impresionado, era solo una niña pero tenía el potencial de llegar a ser una mujer muy hermosa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se espabilo e hizo una reverencia profunda a la pequeña._

- _Higurashi sama –dijo cerca de ella._

- _Jaja, él cree que soy mamá, - dijo con una espontánea risa e Inuyasha se sintió contagiado de ella, esa era la primera risa que escuchaba en todo ese tiempo – mucho gusto Inuyasha, no me voy a asustar al contrario es muy bonito._

_Inuyasha se sonrojó vivamente, "bonito" era una extraña palabra para describirlo pero supo que era algo agradable._

Así desde la llegada a la casa Higurashi su vida empezó a cambiar, las responsabilidad de ser el jefe de guardia del castillo eran muy arduas, pero los guardianes eran gente disciplinada que si bien se vieron un poco contrariados al trabajar para un muchacho tan joven pudieron distinguir que merecía el merito de este también.

_**I wanna be here eternally**_

**_Kono_** **_mama mitsume atte itai_**

_**I can feel you close to me**_

_Deseo estar aquí eternamente, deseo que pudiéramos ver solamente esto, puedo sentirte cerca de mí_

Fue hasta el tercer año que se gano a pulso el respeto de todos, apenas empezaban las épocas de disturbio en China cuando la familia Higurashi había decidido ir a su casa de campo, llevaron todo un sequito de guardias, y él como líder, una banda de asaltantes los había atacado en el camino, era toda una banda muy organizada y violenta, atacaron el carro de el señor Higurashi y después lo intentaron con el carruaje de las mujeres.

Fuera por lo que fuera Inuyasha no pudo concebir la idea de que lastimaran a Kagome, se sentía unido a ella desde que había llegado a la casa Higurashi más que de ningún otro miembro de la familia, ella era toda ternura, vida y calidez cosas de las que él había prescindido casi toda su vida.

Por ello había defendido el carruaje con todas sus fuerzas, sin la ayuda de nadie y había derrotado, pero sin poder evitar que la señora de la casa y la niña fueran lastimadas, no de seriedad pero aun así, esa sensación casi asfixiante de que habían lastimado a Kagome, había sido más que nauseabunda.

Fue ese día que finalmente se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de la joven hija de la familia Higurashi, era casi una niña pero de todos modos no podía evitar su sentimiento.

Desde ese día, además de ser guardia del palacio, se le dio la tarea de cuidar de Kagome como su centinela particular, y él había recibido la tarea sin poderse sentir más feliz, le agradaba más que nada poder estar cerca de ella, de oír su risa, de sentir sus miradas calmadas y pacificas, de sus juegos, de sus talentos, era placido como nada verla en la orilla del estanque con los pies en el agua tocando su flauta y escribiendo música, era hipnotizante cuando bailaba para su familia en las fechas especiales, pero al mismo tiempo era casi traumatizante verla crecer, convertirse poco a poco en mujer, estar tan cerca de ella y saber que nunca sería para él. Ella era una princesa y él solo el hijo de el que fuera el guardián de la familia, él mismo no era más que el centinela de su casa y el sensei de su bella hija, como podría aspirar a ella.

**_Itsu_** **_made mo soba ni wa irarenai_**

**_Kono_** **_shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni_**

_No te necesito conmigo para siempre, pues este momento, durara eternamente_

Así siguió pasando el tiempo, el amor que Inuyasha sentía por Kagome no disminuyo ni un poco, por el contrario creció a medida del tiempo, la cercanía y la amistad que los dos había ido construyendo, fue hasta que Kagome cumplió los 15 años que la vida dio su más dulce giro, cuando ella ya era casi una mujer.

- Así que eso hizo tu padre – dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Lo puedes creer? – dijo con un tono algo molesto.

Pues si princesa, lo puedo creer – dijo en el mismo tono tratando de apaciguar el tono molesto de la princesa - mi padre me ha hecho lo mismo desde los 16 años.

- ¿Por que no has aceptado? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Bueno siendo hombre es distinto para mi yo puedo elegirlo - empezó a explicar - pero usted como princesa no tiene tanta libertad.

Kagome se reclino en el tronco del árbol y miro las hojas sobre su cabeza, su guardián y amigo estaba sentado a su lado. El día anterior la familia había ido a una fiesta dada por una familia cercana a ellos, la familia Akitoki, era otra familia japonesa que tenía negocios en china, y viajaba constantemente a Shangai para poder atenderlos, el más joven de la familia era Hoyou, que tenía solo 16 años, su padre lo que había presentado como un posible candidato a esposo y la había virtualmente obligado a charlar con el toda la noche.

- Y el pobre chico es más aburrido que las lecciones de origami de sensei Yuko, no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera lo malo que el clima era en Shangai, que no soportaba el aroma de el canal de agua, que el polvo activaba sus alergias, Oh fue tan aburrido, - bufo al final y provoco una sonrisa en él - no puedo creer que mi papá lo halla imaginado como mi esposo.

- Princesa – dijo de modo conciliador - él solo procura su bien, no debería ser tan dura con él.

- Lo se – dijo y miro con pesar las hojas que se mecieron sobre su cabeza con el aire – supongo que como muchas cosas eso de poder escoger a la persona que amas y quedarte a su lado, no es cosa de princesas.

Inuyasha la volteo a ver, y vio en sus ojos una sombra de pesar, pero por la forma en la que había dicho aquello era como su estuviera viviendo ahora esa pena.

- Princesa… - dijo en un tono casi de pesar.

- No me hables con tanta seriedad Inuyasha, - dijo ella tratando de desviar el tema - te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas princesa, solo dime Kagome.

- ¿Estas enamorada?

Kagome se levantó casi de un brinco de donde estaba, antes deponer irse él la detuvo, se le tiñeron las mejillas por completo de rojo.

- ¿Estas enamorada? – pregunto de nuevo con demasiada seriedad.

El viento soplo de nuevo, los pliegues de el traje chino que ella bestia se movieron con el viento junto con su flequillo, su demás cabello estaba atado en su nunca en una trenza tensa y enrollada, ella se quedo en silencio un momento, él no dejó de sostenerla esperando su respuesta.

- Si…

El susurro de su respuesta fue como una bala de cañón para él, la soltó, ella no se movió de lugar, bueno el momento debía llegar tarde o temprano, él lo sabía y sabía que dolería, pero no sabía hasta que punto, nunca imagino que se sentiría como una lanza atravesado limpiamente el pecho.

- Le… corresponde – apenas pudo a articular.

- No – dijo ella con pesar pero no le dio la cara – a decir verdad es un amor imposible… él jamás se fijaría en una chiquilla como yo.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que… - suspiro con una sonrisa cansada - nosotros… no importa, la verdad solo quiero vivir este sentimiento así, si el no lo sabe, no podrá rechazarme nunca y podré seguir a su lado tanto tiempo como pueda.

¿Quién sería? La idea empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza con velocidad¿Quién sería ese bendito ser que recibiría el amor de Kagome aun así lo mantuviera oculto¿Alguno de sus compañeros de clase en la cuidad¿Alguno de los hijos de los amigos que la familia tenía?, no tenía muchas varones a su alrededor, pero si los suficientes para poder conocer alguien.

- No deberías darte por vencida Kagome, - dijo tristemente, a pesar del dolor que le causaba, lo único que quería es que ella fuera feliz - esa no eres tu

- Tu me lo dices a mi – dijo volteando a ver tímidamente.

- Por supuesto, - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa vacía, desearía poder decirle otra cosa pero no podía - yo hice una guerrera valiente y sin miedo, además el joven que has escogido debería estar loco para no amarte después reconocerte.

- Inuyasha…

- Kagome yo… - deseo decirle que así se sentía él, que él la amaba más que a nadie más en el mundo, más de lo que alguien podría amarla, pero no debía, al contrario de eso y muy a su pesar la quiso animar - La próxima vez que lo veas, ve a él, respira pronto y dile abiertamente tus sentimientos, te aseguro que tu amor será correspondido.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo con esperanza en su voz.

- Absolutamente.

Kagome fue a él, y se reclino a su lado, él espero por un abrazo de agradecimiento de su amiga por los ánimos implantados, eso era lo único que obtendría un día de ella y estaba preparado para apegarse lo más posible a ese pequeño cariño que ella sentía por él.

Nada lo preparo para lo que ella haría.

Kagome se arrodillo a su lado y dio un largo suspiro, se inclino cerca de él y puso un delicado y suave beso sobre sus labios. Él no pudo responder, no se pudo mover, no pudo hablar, nada, la sorpresa era demasiada.

- Solo pido que esto no te aleje de mi Inuyasha, - dijo cuando rompió el beso y se recargo en su frente - si quieres olvidar que dije esto esta bien, pero por favor no te alejes – la chica temblaba cerca de él – te... te quiero Inuyasha, - Inuyasha abrió los ojos aun más amplios al escucharla - desde que lo recuerdo te quiero, y solo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de que tu no puedas corresponderme no importa, soy feliz de tener este sentimiento, si no puedo tenerte a mi lado estará bien, por que siempre tendré para mi este solo momento.

Kagome no pudo decir nada más antes de que lagrimas de precipitaran por sus ojos y echara a correr a adentro de la casa. Inuyasha se quedo largo rato sentado bajo el árbol sin saber que hacer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miro de nuevo la casa y comenzó a caminar por los jardines del palacio, necesitaba darle a Kagome espacio, moría de deseos de ir a ella y traerla a sus brazos hasta quedar sin fuerza, odiaba tener que esperar pero sabía que debía hacerlo, su hijo estaba primer, no por nada él había sido el único que había podido traer de regreso las memorias de Kagome.

Un hijo…

Había convivido con su hijo esos tres días y aun así no podía creer que de verdad existiera ese pequeño trozo de milagro de esa única noche de amor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Tatakai_****_ ni dekakeru mae no hito yasumi _**

**_Anata to sugoshitai _**

_Quisiera tener un pequeño descanso contigo, antes de ir a la batalla _

El joven caminaba raudo y silencioso por el jardín de la mansión, debía verla, quería verla aunque fuera solo un minuto antes de tener que irse, debía saber que ella lo esperaría, una esperanza para volver con vida.

Llegó al punto de reunión y ella ya estaba allí, esperando en la sombra oscura del viejo árbol, él la observo por algunos segundos, quería absorber su imagen para que fuera su escudo en la batalla para que fuera un corazón de oro que cubriera el suyo para traerlo con vida.

- Kagome – la llamó en un susurro

- Inuyasha – la chica se acercó a él y antes de poderlo evitar el la atrajo en un abrazo desesperado, absorbiendo el aroma a noche y mujer que tenía su cabello, su peso diáfano en sus brazos.

Se separaros solo lo suficiente para poder entregarse a un beso, él absorbió la vida de Kagome en ese beso, toda su pasión en una sola caricia que frente al mundo sería catalogada como sucia impropia, inmoral, pero para ellos, era gloriosa.

Y esa noche se amaron, como si el mañana no existiera y con el miedo en el corazón de que de verdad así fuera, de que el día de mañana ellos no volverían a verse nunca, quería solo eso, solo la figura de la mujer que amaba, AMADA en esencia bajo él, con su cuerpo brillante de deseo, con sus ojos velados de éxtasis, con su voz susurrante, sabía que lo que hacían era malo, sabía que no deberían hacerlo, pero la necesidad de amor fue más fuerte que todas las reglas a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente lo ultimo que los dos se había dicho era solo eso "te amo" y "regresare".

**_Yakusoku_****_ wa kondo aeta toki ni _**

**_Can you hear me breathe? _**

_La promesa de que con el tiempo volverás. _

_¿Puedes oídme respirar? _

Y después de todo ese tiempo, después de las torturas impuestas por el ejercito enemigo había regresado a casa, y la había encontrado sin ella, con todos los que una vez hubieras sido amigos volteándole la cara, que había hecho él para que todos de pronto lo odiaran no lo sabía, pero no podía merecerlo, le costó trabajo saber que la familia se había ido a Japón, que solo el más joven había permanecido en China y como una vez él ahora se encontraba en _Wudan_. No tuvo que analizarlo demasiado, consiguió lo que necesitaba para el viaje y fue a ella, al llegar a donde ellos estaban había recibido las más crueles de las noticias.

- Tienes el valor de venir aquí.

Fue la primera cosa que la señora Higurashi le hubiera dicho al verlo en la puerta de su casa.

- Higurashi sama…- contesto confundido por la furia en los ojos de la mujer que siempre lo había visto como si fuera un hijo más.

- A que has venido Inuyasha, - espeto con rabia la mujer de ojos cansados - a seguir manchando el nombre de mi familia.

- Señora…

- Tú – dijo con ira contenida – tú eres el único culpable, tú la mataste, tú la destruiste, por tu culpa ella esta muerta.

Inuyasha sintió como el corazón se le detenía, como la respiración se ralentizaba hasta un nivel peligroso, muerta¿Quién¿Ella…? no ella no.

- No… - el solo presentimiento lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

- Ven. – dijo con odio

La mujer lo tomó de una manga y lo jaló por la casa al jardín de atrás, él solo se dejó llevar por ella como un maniquí sin vida, las palabras circulaban en su cabeza con demasiada fuerza. Llegaron al patio y allí había un altar, el señor de la casa estaba arrodillado a un lado de él elevando una oración, se movió cuando oyó a su esposa llegar y le dedico una mirada aun más pesada que la que la señora Higurashi. Él casi se resistió a ir allí, sus músculos trataron de pelear, pero la fuerza lo había abandonado, la mujer pudo jalarlo hasta los pies de aquel altar.

- ¿Que demonios hace el aquí? – empezó a gritar el señor de la casa.

- Míralo por ti mismo- la señora de la casa no le respondió a su esposo si no que empezó a gritar de nuevo contra el joven - mira lo que le hiciste.

Allí estaba su peor temor, allí en la piedra oscura grabado el nombre de su gran amor, dentro de ella seguro las cenizas de la mujer que había amado desde que la había visto por primera ves sin saberlo.

- Mira lo que la humillación le hizo, - las lagrimas corrían calientes y pesadas por el rostro de la mujer mayor - fue por ti, por haberla mancillado y haberla dejado, por no ser lo suficiente hombre y volver, por ti.

Inuyasha sintió cada palabra como una daga atravesando la carne, nunca pensó que lo que la señora Higurashi era solo tener un culpable, toco la placa fría de piedra que tenía gravado el nombre de su hija.

- Brinco a un río después de que tu te fueras, solo un año después estaba loca por que tú te habías ido, por que te amaba brinco de ese puente – dijo hiriente, malvada – suéltala – dijo y lo jalo fuera de la piedra, el estaba tan horrorizado que no pudo detenerla

- Guardias, guardias. – empezó a gritar el señor de la casa y varios guardias llegaron – sáquenlo de aquí, no dejen que se acerque a este lugar ni a 5 pasos, se Irán con el quien lo permita.

Los guardias sostuvieron al hombre de cabello plateado, las lagrimas apenas empezaban a bajar por sus ojos, estaba completamente en shock pero en su cabeza podía ver aun la piedra fría con el nombre de ella, con el nombre de Kagome Higurashi en ella, una flor rosada en un tipo de florero de piedra en el piso, un altar detrás de la pila.

A la primera persona que vio después de reaccionar preguntó, y este fue un joven guardia, que había sido contratado solo unos meses atrás, le había dicho que casi toda la gente que la había visto estaba de regreso en China que la mayoría de los guardias estaban allí eran nuevos, le contó sobre la muchacha que vagaba en los pasillos de la casa sucia y andrajosa, que corría en el jardín completamente loca y lo que el sabía que hacia pocos meses se había tirado a un río y que esa tumba era la de ella, el tema era casi un tabú en la casa y por eso no preguntaba nada, pero que era cierto, que todos decían que se había vuelto loca por que su esposo se había muerto en una guerra en China y que después de un tiempo se había quitado la vida

**_Odoroku_****_ hodo dewa nai tenkai ni mo _**

**_Kandou_****_ shichau toki ga dare ni datte oh oh aru _**

_En un crecimiento que no me sorprende de todos alrededor, cuando me emociono todos están alrededor oh oh _

Y desde ese momento la vida también lo abandono a él, todas las personas en Japón que había conocido a Kagome había dicho lo mismo, que solo era una niña loca que vivía en la casa de los Higurashi, había personas que ni siquiera sabían que era su hija, y todas comentaban lo mismo, que su esposo había ido a la guerra y había muerto y que eso la había vuelto loca, el fantasma de esa culpa lo persiguió todo un año, se convirtió en una persona completamente antisocial, no se dejo que nadie se acercara para confortarlo no para ayudarlo, solo regreso a China y se dedico a dejar pasar el tiempo en casa de su padre, paso todo ese año pagando un pecado que no había cometido, todo lo que había hecho era poner su vida por la de su padre en la guerra pero no imagino nunca los resultados que eso tendría en la vida de Kagome, todo mundo que lo vio en esa situación quisieron ayudarlo, darle ánimos, pero nadie logro nada, fue hasta la muerte de su padre, poco tiempo después por una enfermedad del corazón que reacciono para poder hacerse cargo de sus negocios y sus ocupaciones, pero no ogro olvidarla, nunca podría olvidarla, después de terminar cansado de las ocupaciones de todos los días los últimos minutos los dedicaba a ella, a la gentil princesa que había conocido en China y que había robado su corazón, a sus ojos llenos de vida, de fuego, de fuerza, y de amor, a sus instantes juntos, a los juegos, a las risas a las palabras tranquilas, a esa única noche de pasión juntos, pensar en ella era una tortura pero una que no podía evitar tener por que era lo único que no lo hacia sentir completamente culpable, era como su cuota de paga por la vida de la mujer que había arrebatado.

Y después… había sido Kikyou, había sido Japón y todo lo demás era el pasado muy cercano.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_I wanna be here eternally _**

**_Dare_****_ ni mo mitsukara nai tokoro ni _**

**_I can see, you are all I need _**

_Deseo estar aquí eternamente, en un lugar donde no pueda encontrar a cualquiera, puedo ver, tú eres es todo lo que necesito. _

Se sentó a la sombra del árbol donde habían estado juntos un millón de veces, recorriendo las viejas sendas que habían dejado marcadas allí para siempre, escucho el cascabel a su cabeza y sonrió.

Todavía no podía creerlo en realidad, temía cerrar los ojos y despertar en aquella realidad donde Kagome estaba muerta, donde el estaba comprometido por obligación, donde Hinagueshi era una geisha encerrada en un capullo de cristal. Si era así no quería abrir los ojos, quería quedarse solo allí donde los vagos recuerdos de Kagome persistían, donde su aroma flotaba en el aire, donde su historia había sido escrita a lo largo de 8 años, donde todo lo que había pasado esos 6 años no hubiera pasado nunca, que el nunca hubiera ido a la guerra, donde ella nunca se hubiera quedado sola, donde nunca había perdido la memoria, donde él no la había creído muerta. Solo allí, donde la chica vestida de un traje chino color rosado reía a su lado, si todo era un sueño no quería despertar.

**_Ashita_****_ made tasuke wa iranai _**

**_Kono_****_ shunkan sae mo kitto just a fantasy _**

_No necesitare ninguna otra cosa hasta mañana, ciertamente, este momento es solo una fantasía. _

Kagome despertó de nuevo y encontró al pequeño niño profundamente dormido a su lado, sintió las lagrimas más calmas, más calladas salir de sus ojos, no se hartaría nunca de abrazarlo, de sentirlo cerca, había sido tan doloroso perderlo, había causa tanto sufrimiento imaginarlo siempre en medio de un charco de sangre y sin vida, había sufrido alucinaciones enteras y crueles con esa imagen que casi era irreal verlo allí, dormido, calmo y más que nada VIVO, podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido solo por tenerlo cerca.

Quiso cerrar los ojos y no despertar al mañana, aun tenía miedo de despertar y saber que había sido solo un dulce sueño, si era solo una fantasía que así fuera, que la vida la abandonara justo ahora con el recuerdo de su hijo e Inuyasha vivos…

Inuyasha…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, Daiki seguía dormido cerca de ella, con cuidado lo destrenzo de su cuerpo y lo dejó en la cama, salio de ella y dejó las cortinas corredse para evitar un poco el sol y dejarlo dormir, vestida como estaba solo en ropa de cama salio de la habitación, camino solo un par de pasillos y vio a Yumi, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo cambiada que estaba después de 5 años, la jovencita que ella conocía tenía las formas definitivas de una mujer.

- Yumi…

La chica volteo a ver a la princesa y casi saltó, Kagome se acercó a ella y la chica hizo una reverencia.

- No hagas eso Yumi, - dijo cordialmente - sabes que no es necesario.

- Princesa…

- Yumi… - dijo regañándola.

- Higurashi san – dijo con una sonrisa – perdón es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo y…

- Lo se, Yumi¿Y mi mamá y mi papá?

- Su madre esta en el salón de té y el señor no esta.

- ¿No sabes si esta aquí Inuyasha? – pregunto esperando que supiera algo.

- ¿Taisho sama? – ella sintió con la cabeza - Si lo vi hace poco en el patio de atrás, comió algo temprano y después se la ha pasado vagando por el jardín, creo que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba bien, no ha dejado su habitación casi para nada hasta el día de hoy.

- Gracias Yumi – respondió con una sonrisa.

- De nada Higurashi san – dijo haciendo una reverencia muy leve con la cabeza.

La chica salia por una puerta trasera que conducía a los jardines, Yumi la vio ir con una sonrisa, era tan bueno tener de regreso a la princesa.

**_I can feel you close to me _**

**_Ano basho ni kaerenaku natte mo _**

**_Ima_****_ no kimochi dake wa zutto eien _**

_Puedo sentirte cerca de mi, incluso si tu no quieres volver a este lugar estas emociones estarán aquí para siempre. _

Kagome camino por los jardines, se maravillo de poder reconocer las diferencias que se había dado con los años, sintió una sensación demasiado extraña al recordar el día anterior, mirando todo y pareciéndole igualmente increíble pero del todo desconocido, el desconcierto de no reconocer la casa sonde había vivido toda su vida, y hoy volver a ver todo como propio, reconocer cada camino, cada puerta, cada pasillo del enorme castillo como su casa, de ver los jardines, los estanques, cada árbol y dirigirse a el lugar donde tenía la seguridad de que él estaría.

Sintió su corazón latir rápido en ese momento, quería verlo, cuanto quería verlo, era como si lo viera por primera vez después de eso 6 años, después de pensarlo muerto, después de todo ese tiempo, quería verlo como si durante todo ese tiempo no lo hubiera visto, y pensaba, en realidad una parte de ella no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, lo había visto Hinagueshi pero no Kagome, y deseaba tanto tenerlo cerca que casi quería correr a su encuentro.

Antes de saberse en acción corrió justo a su árbol, aquel árbol, que había sido tan importante, tan trascendental que había sobrevivido como una de las pocas memorias que no se había borrado.

Inuyasha se había levantado ya, miro la marca en el árbol, puso una mano frente a ella y la sintió casi vibrar debajo de su palma.

- _zutto_… - escudo la voz delgada a su espalda.

Volteó enseguida a ver a la persona a su espalda. Parada allí vestida solo con una ropa de cama estaba ella, una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, su piel clara y limpia, el viento arrastro el cabello en su espalda dejando algunas hebras caer sobre sus hombros, y supo que nunca había sido más hermosa hasta ese momento, era como si un halo de luz la cubriera, como si fuera un ángel. Se acerco tranquilamente.

- Inuyasha… - dijo a unos pasos con voz delgada y amorosa.

- Kagome… - respondió casi igual sin poderse mover de su lugar.

Kagome nunca se había sentido más feliz de escuchar su nombre en sus labios "_Inuyasha_…", no sabía de donde estaban saliendo tantas lagrimas cuando un día pensó que ya había derramado todas las que tenía, pero estas seguían apareciendo y las amo, por que eran lagrimas que expresaban lo absolutamente feliz que era en ese momento, no pudo contenerse más y corrió hasta donde estaba él que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y la dejo fundirse en su pecho.

- Inuyasha… - la estrecho tan fuerte como pudo a su pecho tratando de aplastarla contra el, como si pudiera hacerla una parte de él mismo, ella hizo lo mismo, solo sintió como sus brazos iban y se colgaban desesperadamente de su cuello – mi Inuyasha…

No, no era un sueño, era real y tangible a su lado. Se separaron solo lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos, sus ojos bailaban de untado a otro atrapando los destelles dorados y marrones con ansiedad, solo unos segundos antes de fundirse en un beso.

**_I wanna be here eternally _**

**_I can see you are all I need _**

**_Kono_****_ shuukan dake wa eien ni _**

_Deseo estar aquí eternamente, puedo verte y es todo lo que necesito, este momento durara para siempre. _

El sabor a almizcle y a lavanda se mezclo creando una esencia profunda y perturbadora, maravillosa, e intoxicante. El amor corrió entre los dos de manera natural, y viva, como si fuera el primer beso que se dieran en la vida, el presiono sus manos contra su espalda fuertemente mientras ella se levantaba del piso colgándose de su cuello, queriendo no dejar ningún espacio libre al aire, queriendo ser uno mismo por ese instante, queriendo que durara para siempre. Eternamente…

La falta de aire fue lo único que consiguió separarlos, pero no se dejaron ningún momento, siguieron sosteniéndose uno al otro, en un abrazo perfecto sin ceder ningún espacio a nada.

- Nunca perdí la fe Inuyasha… - dijo ella en medio de sollozos – puede que el dolor me haya segado pero nunca perdí la fe en ti, se que me lo juraste y siempre creí en que cumplieras esa promesa, lo recuerdas, me juraste que volverías, que vencerías a la propia muerte para regresar, y siempre quise esperarte.

- Lo se, yo tampoco perdí la fe nunca, siempre me resistí a creer que te había ido realmente, nada, nunca más va separarnos Inuyasha, nunca nada más se va a poner entre tu y yo… y Inuyasha.

- Si – dijo recargando se cabeza sobre su hombro lo más posible – somos lo que siempre quisimos Inuyasha, somos ya una familia y viviremos llenos de amor, los tres como siempre debió haber sido.

Un viento amable soplo y arranco unas cuantas hojas del alto árbol detrás de ellos, una quedo estacionada en el cabello de ella pero ninguno de las dos lo noto demasiado llenos de su propia emoción, una frente recargada en la otra, por fin juntos, esta vez eternamente.

**_I wanna be here eternally _**

_Deseo__ estar aquí eternamente _

Fin capitulo 17

30 de enero de 2007

1: 59 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, disculpen que me haya retrazado tanto en la actualizacion, es que la inspiracion salio volando por la ventana y se nego rotundamente a regresar, ademas de que otra idea me nacio en la cabeza, y no he podido soltarla y esa idea y Geisha se han estado peleando, pero, un dia me puse a navegar buscando lirics y encotnre esta maravilla de cancion, y dije si esto es perfecto para este capitulo, y lo empece y acabo de terminarlo, asi que aqui se los entrego recien salido del horno._

_como creo que no hay notas de aclaracion aqui vamos con los reviews_

_Oh cierto casi lo olvido, a todas las personas que fueron al conscurso de **Misionanime **y me regalaron un voto, muchisimas gracias, me fue mejor que bien, **gane el primer lugar en Drama por "Huida" **que es el premio que deseaba, **muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos**._

_ahora si a mis responsivas:_

**Fel**: no me lo saque de ningún lado Fel yo lo invente, oye que estas insinuando, te reto a que busques en algún lado una escena así y me lo digas, caray niña.

Ya se que este capitulo no te debe haber gustado, peor al menos a mi parecer era importante, o al menos si agregaba una pieza fuerte a la historia, y ya deja de andarme molestando hasta por la radio.

Tata Mei.

**Serena tsukino chiba:** pero no podías estar segura, se que también creías que estaba muerto, peor no, esta vivito y coleando y me lo imagino de los más precioso, jeje, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, es el preámbulo del final gracias por el review

**LadyJ07:** vete preparando, siéntate por que la noticia es esta, faltan a lo sumo dos o tres capítulos para el final, lo se que pena, a mi también me da mucha penita por que me había encariñado mucho con esta historia que me ha costado tanto trabajo.

Bueno, la verdad si se vieron muy muy manchados los papas de Kagome, pero en el siguiente capitulo te explicare sus motivos, pero esto no se va a quedar así como así, sabes me quede pensando también en que Inuyasha estaba dejando un poco de fuera a su hijo en sus planes, siempre hablaba de Kagome y yo, hasta yo me olvide del pequeño Daiki así que busque una solución satisfactoria que la explico aquí, fue solo por eso, por que él no le creyó lo del hijo, al igual que cualquiera quizás pensó que había nacido muerto o que solo era una excusa por la forma tan cruel que lo trataron.

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones por los premios todavía no me lo puedo creer, pero me lleve varias preseas y me hizo profundamente feliz el oro de Drama, huida es una historia que siempre estará en mi corazón después de esto. Bueno nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo gracias por el review

**We-love-Kappei-sama:** aquí el siguiente capitulo, como que sentí que debía aclarar un poco también lo que había vivido Inuyasha después de que regresara de la guerra, me da mucha penita por el la verdad lo trataron muy mal, pero a veces el dolor nos hace hacer cosas crueles. Espero y esta canción te guste también, es muy romántica al menos a mi parecer fue perfecta para este capitulo gracias por el review.

**kagome-kitty**: lo se pero es que conforme me acerco al final me voy haciendo un poco más lenta quisiera que no terminara, peor bueno aquí esta la conti, tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez, gracias por el review

**Yuna-DW:** muchas gracias, se que fui muy cruel pero no puedes negarme que fue uno de los mejores capítulos, peor no te preocupes a partir de aquí hay más momentos felices que densos, solo quédate a verlos gracias por el review

**AKai iNaZuMa:** Caray espero que hayas disfrutado del abrazo y que este te haya hecho acostarte un ratito en su cama con ella, jeje.

Pues ya están desenredándose los hilos de esta historia, se que lo que hicieron los papas de Kagome fue muy muy gacho pero bueno, imagínate en esa situación, siendo lo que ellos eran, esos prejuicios de gente encumbrada y demás, no debió ser fácil y a veces créeme las personas podemos tomar las peores decisiones para resolver un problema. Las dudas que te hayan resultado viene en el siguiente capitulo así que espéralo –gracias por el review

**Sweet-Sugar-894**: no te preocupes que todo lo que quieres te será concedido a medida que la historia avance, como dije un poco antes, a veces el dolor te hace irracional, y supongo que los papas de Kagome solo querían un culpable para no sentirse tan mal ellos, una actitud muy egoísta pero humana después de todo gracias por el review

**Inu to aome:** oh no te apures la fiesta será sin duda memorable jeje, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, a partir de aquí estamos muy cerca del final, espero y lo disfrutes, mi msn es sttail88 en Hotmail gracias por el review

**INUKAN**: oh los virus van y viene en mi sistema inmunológico, por algún motivo comúnmente, pero sobreviviré jeje, gracias por los comentarios sobre el capitulo, me esfuerzo cada día por hacerlo mejor gracias por el review

**Draiko**: pues como vez ella estaba mas preocupada por poder ver a su familia que por matar a alguien jeje, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, gracias por todos tus buenos comentarios, de verdad gracias por el review

**Eiko007**: bueno aquí esta una de esas escenas tiernas de Inuyasha que empezaran a ser más frecuentes ya que ella ha regresado a ser definitivamente Kagome, pero aun hay cosas que aclarar, una platica con sus papas será absolutamente necesaria, además de ese aire medio filosófico que le doy a mis historias que me hace falta jeje, gracias por el review

**Shakka DV**: gracias por toda la ayuda de Chi, sin ti ese capitulo no hubiera sido lo mismo, ya escuchaste esta canción de Utada a mí se me hace muy romántica. gracias por el review

**Dita-chan:** me fascinan tus reviews siempre des fragmentas todo lo que vez en ella y me dan ganas de poder explicarte cosas y más jeje, pues si, la verdad a mi se me hace también muy gacho lo que le cicerón a Kagome, pero por lo mismo que es una historia que va más orientada en una época antigua y en una familia importante, creí que esto era una cosa casi esperada, sobre lo de la reacción de Kagome yo creo que ellos no esperaban que pasara esto, quizás que sintiera dolor pero que se recuperara, pero bueno, las razones de sus papas te las explicare en el siguiente capitulo.

Sobre ellos, oh yo creo que ya han sufrido lo suficiente, es hora de hacerlos un poco felices, no o crees, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado también, gracias por el review

**Seishime:** jeje, bueno ponte en lugar un momento de sus padre, ella una princesa deshonrada, con un hijo en medio de una sociedad que la rechazaría por eso, no creo que lo hayan hecho de mala voluntad, solo que no esperaban que ella reaccionara así, aun así ya veremos sus motivos en el siguiente capitulo.

La reacción de Inuyasha creo que queda clara en este capitulo, el no creía que fuera verdad lo de su hijo, debo reconocer que de pronto lo había sacado de la jugada pero aquí esta gracias por el review

**Ninde Black**: bueno aquí esta este capitulo, lo de los papas, bueno eso se vera ya en el siguiente capitulo,a si que no te lo pierdas, gracias por los mensajes.

_bueno me retiro, solo les aviso que el final de esta historia ya esta muy muy cerca asi que no se lo pueden perder._

_**¿me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustado mi historia? **_

_**gracias**_

_**shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan **_


	20. Capitulo 18: Sobre El Dragon Rojo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 18:**_

_**Sobre el Dragón rojo.**_

- **_Wow… wow…wow…wow…wow…wow…_**

Kagome miro casi divertida al jovencito a su lado, haciendo ruidos que hacían un eco chistoso en el aire marino, abriendo y cerrando la boca, pero en un momento empezó a toser y a ahogarse y ella rápido empezó a darle ligeros golpes en la espalda.

- ¿Estas bien Daiki? - Dijo un poco inquieta.

- Si mami solo creo que me entro mucho aire – Kagome sonrió divertida de su hijo – nunca había visto tanta agua junta, y yo pensé que la cuidad estaba inundada, hay ciudades allá abajo – dijo reclinándose peligrosamente por la borda.

Kagome casi brinco en el lugar en el que estaba pero al ver a la persona que se acercara se sintió solo un poco más tranquila.

- No, no las hay Daiki – dijo su padre que los sostuvo de la cintura, y lo jaló hacia arriba, Kagome, al verlo tan inclinado casi se le sale el corazón, pero cuando su padre lo tomó de la cintura supo que no podía estar más seguro – esto es el mar, allá abajo lo único que hay son…

- Son… - dijo el chico con curiosidad

- Tiburones. – dijo escabrosamente.

- ¡¡En serio!! - lejos de desanimarse o acobardarse el chico se emociono más, se quiso inclinar de nuevo, pero su padre no lo dejo – yo los quiero ver.

- Pues tendrá que ser muy temprano mañana - empezó a explicarle Inuyasha al pequeño - los tiburones solo aparecen cuando tiene hambre y eso solo pasa por las mañanas.

- Entonces - dijo cuando Inuyasha apenas lo soltaba - me voy a dormir.

- Pero si solo son las 5 Daiki – le dijo su madre asombrada, que niño de 5 años se va a dormir por su propia voluntad a las 5 de la tarde.

- Si – le empezó a explicar Daiki emocionado - Pero me tengo que dormir muy temprano para poder levantarme muy muy temprano y ver a los tiburones.

El chico salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a los camarotes, los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo a su hijo, con una sonrisa.

- Creo que me recuerda a alguien. – dijo el chico recargándose en la baranda viendo el mar distraído.

- ¿A quien? – pregunto con curiosidad la chica de ojos marrones.

- A la chica que se callo en un agujero a los 10 años persiguiendo ardillas – dijo volteándola a ver con una luminosa sonrisa.

Kagome se sonrojo levemente por el comentario, el recuerdo apareció fresco en su memoria y agradeció de nuevo a Dios por cada vez que eso pasaba.

- Tú estas bien – dijo preocupado el chico de ojos dorados, había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces pero no terminaba de estar tranquilo.

- Si, estoy bien, - dijo y bajo la cabeza para que el no viera su desolación - solo algo triste, no esperaba que las cosas fueran tan mal.

- Kagome…

El chico tomó su mentón y levantó su cabeza, puso un dulce y suave beso sobre su frente, ella cerró los ojos mientras la dulzura de su compañero la cubría.

- No pierdas la fe Kagome, - le dijo consolándola - tus papas a pesar de todo te aman y cuando recapaciten te buscaran yo lo se.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo le chica que sentía ya los ojos cargados.

- Si, - dijo y la abrazó cerca de él – ellos más que molestos se sienten culpables, saben que lo que hicieron no fue lo mejor, pero también sabes que quisieron hacerlo para hacerte un bien no para dañarte.

- Pero me lastimaron tanto Inuyasha – dijo envolviéndolo con los brazos también, enterrándose en su aroma a hombre y mar – sufrí mucho por su culpa.

- Lo se, los dos lo hicimos – dijo abrazándola fuerte – pero no puedes vivir sin perdonar a las personas más cuando esas personas son tus padres.

- Lo se, pero no será simple.

Kagome se abrazó con más fuerza cuando sintió nuevas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, él solo la arrulló mientras ella lloraba, había sido tan triste todo desde que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los dos chicos permanecieron bajo aquel árbol abrazados un largo rato, haciendo preguntas y respondiendo todo lo que podían, las memorias recién despiertas en la cabeza de la chica aun no se acomodaban del todo, sabía quienes eran todo y todo a su alrededor, pero compaginarlo todo con lo vivido los últimos 5 años estaba siendo un poco difícil. No había por que apresurarse, las cosas se arreglarían solas, lo más importante en ese momento era que ellos estaban vivos, que Daiki estaba vivo y que estaban juntos como siempre debió haber sido, pero este mismo pensamiento feliz los llevo a uno no tan feliz, debían aclarar que era lo que en realidad había pasado.

- Inuyasha ¿Cómo te dijeron mis padres que morí¿Por qué nunca te dijeron nada de Daiki? – empezó a casi reclamar - Tenías derecho a saberlo, eres su padre.

- Eso no importa ahora – quiso tranquilizarla él.

- No, - lo rebatió - si importa, Daiki tenía derecho a saber que estabas vivo, tu tenias el derecho de tenerlo contigo aun si yo hubiera muerto.

- Kagome, aunque así fuera, tu familia me odia, aun hoy, tú viste lo que paso en el barco, si no querían que te llevara a ti a Japón, como me permitirían llevarme a Daiki, nosotros… nosotros deshonramos el nombre de tu familia.

- Me importa poco si deshonramos el apellido Higurashi o no, tú tenías derecho a tener a Daiki contigo.

- Supongo que eso solo ellos nos pueden responder.

- Pues vamos por esas respuestas - dijo la chica decidida - no pienso esperar un minuto más.

Así ambos entraron a la casa por la misma puerta trasera donde ella había salido, Yumi venia saliendo de una de las habitaciones cargando sabanas sucias.

- Yumi… - la llamó Kagome.

- Dígame Higurashi san – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Dime ¿Daiki ya se despertó?

- Si, salio de su habitación y le dije que usted había salido un momento, así que fue con Rin san y están en su habitación.

- Muy bien – esto avivó una curiosidad en ella – dime ¿Quién cuida de Daiki?

- Pues entre todos lo cuidamos señora, tiene un profesor que viene a darle lecciones todos los días y hace poco la señora dijo que pensaba mandarlo pronto a _Wudan_.

- ¿A _Wudan?- _dijo emocionada - ¿Tiene actitudes acaso?

- Oh si, es muy bueno, hasta ahora ha practicado con un sensei en el doyo pero eso ya no es suficiente para él, como el joven Souta estudia allí también creyó que era algo muy bueno para su hermano.

¿Hermano¿La gente en ese lugar creía que Daiki era su hermano? El instinto maternal dentro de ella se irrito.

- Daiki no es mi hermano – dijo hasta cierto punto molesta – Daiki es mi hijo.

- Pero la señora ha dicho… – la chica parecía de verdad sorprendida.

- Lo que mi madre dijo no es la verdad – le refutó molesta- Daiki es mi hijo y quiero que todos en esta casa lo sepan.

- Si princesa – dijo bajando la cabeza ante la fuerza con la que había hablado.

- Yumi… - Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba desquitándose con la persona inapropiada, puso una mano en su hombro y le hablo de nuevo más dulcemente - Lo siento Yumi me exalte un poco.

- No se preocupe Higurashi san.

- Mis padres ¿Dónde están?

- Hace poco el señor llego y ahora están en la sala de té, creo que su madre le informaba de su recuperación.

- Gracias Yumi.

Kagome siguió avanzando con Inuyasha a su habitación, al entrar la vio vacía, los dos entraron y ella cerro la puerta.

- ¿No debería salir? – pregunto él.

- ¿Por qué? – respondió con curiosidad.

- Supongo que has venido a cambiarte de ropa.

Kagome no término de entender el comentario, solo después de que lo analizo un poco se dio cuenta de que él le hablaba de decoro, deseo decirle que no es como si nunca la hubiera visto sin ropa, pero no se atrevió.

- solo espérame Inuyasha, no te preocupes – se escondió detrás de un biombo.

Después de cambiarse salio de la habitación con Inuyasha, su madre y su padre como le había dicho Yumi estaban en el salón de té, sabía que lo que les iba a decir no era agradable y no sabía como sería la respuesta pero estaba decidida a tenerla.

Volteó a ver a Inuyasha y este le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, los dos sabían lo que pasaría y estaban listos. Entraron al salón de té, sus padre y su madre se levantaron enseguida y se acercaron, Inuyasha soltó su mano un momento para dejarlos acercarse pero no se alejo de ella.

- Kagome hija estamos tan felices que por fin estés bien – dio su madre abrazándola mientras su padre se conformaba con sostenerle una mano – pensamos en lo peor, creímos que no nos recordarías nunca.

- Estoy bien ahora mamá, papá. No tienen que preocuparse más – dijo enternecida por el comportamiento de su madre, no había esperado nada menos, pero aun tenía por dentro hirviendo peguntas.

- Ahora todo irá bien hija - empezó a hablar su madre con ilusión - podremos poner todo en orden y tendrás una vida feliz aquí con todos los que amas y…

- Mamá… - la interrumpió la joven.

- Si dime.

- Tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas antes que decidan nada más por mí.

Kagome no pudo disimular el tono frió con el que había dicho eso, sus padres de alejaron y ella volteo a Inuyasha, este fue a prisa a su lado y la sostuvo de la mano de nuevo. Había tanto que Kagome deseaba preguntar y no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¿Por qué le dijeron a Inuyasha que estaba muerta? – dijo tratando de contener sus emociones, pero por dentro estaba molesta por el hecho - ¿Por qué lo trataron tan mal cuando fue a Japón? Él nunca hizo nada malo.

- ¿No hizo nada malo? – respondió su padre despectivamente antes de poderse detener.

- Si el amarla fue lo malo, no me arrepiento – dijo el joven sosteniendo más fuerte su mano – pero lo que nosotros hicimos no es nada comparado con lo que ustedes nos hicieron a nosotros.

Ni su madre ni su padre pudieron repelar con lo que Inuyasha había dicho, sabían que era la verdad.

- No quiero juzgarlos antes de tiempo – dijo lo más serena posible Kagome – pero la verdad es que no entiendo por que hicieron todo esto.

Sus padres me mantuvieron en silencio durante un momento como pensando que era lo que le iban a decir,

- Todo lo hicimos pensando en tu bien –dijo su mamá.

- Pues no me hicieron mucho bien que digamos – dijo fríamente.

Sus padres la miraron algo asombrados, ella misma se asombro, que tanto la había hecho cambiar el tiempo, la Kagome de antes nunca hubiera sido así de fría, quizás rebelde y demasiado enérgica pero nunca fría, que tanto la había hecho cambiar su vida como Hinagueshi. La voz de su madre la trajo de nuevo a tierra

- Hija cuando supimos que estabas embarazada te llevamos a China solo pensando en lo que la gente iba a decir de ti - su madre trataba de no sonar demasiado alarmada por la idea pero le era imposible - te das cuanta de el nivel social que nuestra familia tiene, en toda nuestra familia nunca había pasado nunca nada como lo que habías hecho, serias relegada de la sociedad.

- No me hubiera importado – dijo enseguida.

- ¿Y hubiera sido lo mismo para tu hijo?

Kagome tuvo que consentir que no hubiera querido lo mismo para su hijo, hubiera sido muy duro para él entender.

- Nosotros pensamos también que Inuyasha estaba muerto – continuo su madre - y eso te dejaría sola para siempre no podíamos permitir eso para ti, te llevamos a Japón por eso, y luego…

- Luego me dijeron que mi hijo estaba muerto – dijo sin poder evitar el dolor que eso le había causado - ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

- Te conocemos bien Kagome - intervino esta vez su padre - sabíamos que si tenias algo que te uniera a Inuyasha jamás lo olvidarías.

- ¿Y por eso decidieron quitármelo? – dijo aun más molesta que antes - ¿Por qué querían que olvidara a Inuyasha?

- No - aclaro rápido su madre - lo hicimos por que merecías tener una vida común y corriente como todas las demás personas.

- No pensábamos quitarte a tu hijo Kagome - intervino su padre de nuevo - solo lo apartaríamos de ti el tiempo necesario.

- ¿Qué? - dijo impactada.

- Nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo en ocultarte la existencia de tu hijo solo por un tiempo - siguió su madre - si el niño se mantenía aquí y nosotros volvíamos a China con el tiempo seguro hubiésemos encontrado un pretendiente para ti, se enamorarían y después cuando ya fueras una mujer casada y honorable podrías volver a tener a tu hijo.

Kagome e Inuyasha escuchaban todo el relato casi horrorizados¿Qué clase de loca lógica estaban manejando sus padres?

- ¿Es que nunca se dieron cuenta de que mi hijo era lo único que me mantenía lúcida? - empezó a elevar más la voz la joven princesa - ¡No pensaron un momento lo mucho que me dolería perder lo único que tenía valor para mí!

- Nunca imaginamos que pasaría lo que paso - le explico su madre - sabíamos que te dolería, pero te habías recuperado de Inuyasha, pensamos que recuperarte de tu hijo también sería fácil

- ¿Fácil? – soltó ella como su le hubieran dicho un insulto - Me morí de dolor cuando supe que Inuyasha había muerto, lo único que me dio fuerza fue esperar a mi hijo y me lo quitaron¿Qué esperaban que pasara?

- No lo sabíamos Kagome - su madre empezó a llorar - no sabíamos que esto pasaría, quisimos componerlo, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo mal que te habías puesto te trajimos a tu hijo, te lo enseñamos muchas veces, te explicamos que todo había sido una mentira pero nunca reaccionaste, y después no podíamos con nuestra culpa.

- ¿Por eso cuando estuvo aquí Inuyasha no le dijeron nada tampoco? – exploto ella - ¿Por eso lo tiraron como a un perro cuando vino a buscarme?

- Yo… - su madre sabía que había sido cruel con él joven y se sentía avergonzada – nosotros teníamos demasiado dolor Kagome, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos o decíamos.

- Eso no es ninguna excusa – dijo explotando por fin a gritos – me dañaron como nadie jamás lo había hecho, hicieron que quisiera morir en un momento, le quitaron a mi hijo a sus dos padres - Inuyasha la sostuvo tratando de calmarla, pero ella se separo de él y se puso de pie - le negaron el derecho de tener una vida normal, una familia que lo amara, le negaron a Inuyasha un derecho que tenía para cuidar de él por ser su padre¡¡Solo por las apariencias!!, nunca pensaron que solo podían dejarnos aquí a mi y a mi hijo, solos, nadie tenía que saber que yo era una Higurashi, hubiera muerto feliz y sin nombre si hubiera podido criar a mi hijo como un niño común y corriente - dijo y avanzo contra ellos mas exaltada de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido - destruyeron mi vida y mi familia solo por las apariencias.

- Eres una Higurashi Kagome, - dijo su padre poniéndose de pie delante de ella - era tu responsabilidad guardar tu apellido.

**PLAF**

Kagome ya no soporto más, sabía que era una falta increíble de respeto golpear a su padre pero en ese momento no lo pensó.

- No - dijo mientras sentía furiosas lagrimas bajar por su rostro - mi responsabilidad era criar a mi hijo, mi responsabilidad era enseñarle de amor, de respeto, de vida y ustedes me negaron ese derecho por que se sentían demasiado avergonzados de mí.

- Kagome… - su madre estaba horrorizada por lo que había hecho.

- No me digas nada madre - dijo deteniéndola de cualquier cosas que pudiera decir - yo no les estoy faltando al respeto, son ustedes los que me han fallado en todos los modos posibles, viví 5 años de negándome incluso recordar quien era yo por que siempre había sentido por dentro que había hecho algo que merecía el castigo de no poder recordar ni siquiera mi nombre, pensando que había vivido un dolor tan grande que no quería siquiera recordarlo, pero jamás imagine que los causantes de ese dolor fueran mis propios padres.

- Nosotros estamos tan avergonzados Kagome – su madre no paraba de llorar.

- ¡¡Mentira!! – gritó - si hubieran estado avergonzados no hubieran todo este tiempo fraguando planes para retenerme en China, para alejarme de Inuyasha, por mantener oculto a Daiki, casi tuve que chantajearte para que me lo revelaras, si estuvieran arrepentidos, hubieran sido sinceros conmigo, pero se aprovecharon de mi falta de recuerdos para poder manejarme a su antojo.

- Hija las cosas no nos así.

- ¿A no? y como son entonces, - dijo dejando caer todo su veneno en sus palabras - ¿Qué pensaban? que iba a dejar que me manejaran como a una muñeca, que solo iba a responder delicada y entupida por que eran mis padres.

Kagome sentía como apretaba los puños, quería tanto desquitarse hacerles ver que… sintió entonces como una mano apretaba las suyas y la forzaba a destrenzarlas, vio dentro de sus ojos dorados y tomó una decisión.

- Perdónenme padres, pero lo que me han hecho no creo ser capaz de perdonarlo nunca, me han lastimado de una forma que no se como voy a reparar – dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas – por eso me iré de aquí, pienso regresar a Japón con Inuyasha.

- No puedes hacer eso – dijo su padre.

- Padre, si no quiere que yo sienta más desprecio por ustedes del que ya siento hoy, no intente darme ninguna otra orden, por que todo el respeto y la obediencia que yo sentía por ustedes ha muerto, no hagan que mi cariño lo haga también.

- No tienes justicia de decirnos eso. – dijo su padre aun demasiado ofendido por su golpe.

- Y ustedes no tenían justicia de hacernos a nosotros lo que nos han hecho, no les creo nada, ustedes dicen que trataron de protegerme pero si me conocieran sabrían que nunca más me hubiera unido a nadie, por que yo amaba a Inuyasha, dicen que trataron de no hacer a Daiki un inadaptado pero hicieron todo lo contrario lo dejaron aquí solo y lejos de toda su familia.

Kagome sostuvo la mano de Inuyasha más fuerte y lo volteo a ver, su mirada reflejaba tristeza también pero supo que la apoyaba.

- Sácame de aquí por favor.

- Kagome hija… – quiso detenerla su madre.

- Por favor – insistió ella ignorando a su madre.

- Vamos por Rin y Daiki y vayámonos de aquí.

- Si.

- Si sales de esta casa Kagome, puedes considerar que toda tu familia ha muerto – dijo su padre cuando la veía partir.

- No padre - dijo sin voltearlo siquiera a ver - mi familia se va conmigo.

Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron esa habitación, con su padre rabiando de furia y su madre llorando a mares.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y ahora iban los todos sobre "E_l dragón rojo_" el nombre del barco que los llevaba de regreso a Japón, sus padres no habían tenido el valor para detenerlos después de ese encuentro y Kagome en el fondo de su corazón lo agradecía y al mismo tiempo le dolía, a pesar de todo eran sus padres y los amaba mucho, había necesitado tanto en algunos momentos, de un consuelo de madre, de la protección de un padre, de la complicidad de los hermanos y ahora lo perdía todo para convertirse en madre y esposa, pero sabía que era lo mejor, ella no podía perdonarles tan rápido el mal que les había hecho a todos ellos, el tiempo sanaría las heridas.

- Oh, no puedo creer que tengo que levantarme temprano a buscar tiburones

El comentario del hombre que aun la abrazaba, la trajo a tierra, podía estarse quejando exteriormente, pero sabía que en el fondo cada momento que compartía con su hijo lo disfrutaba enormemente.

- Podría salir Rin chan con él – dijo casualmente - en este momento es probable que Daiki ya le haya dicho toda tu loca historia y conociéndola quizás la creyó, ella es muy madrugadora.

- Nee – dijo distraído - yo me levantare con él

Como si los hubieran conjurado Rin y Daiki aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo y a un lado de ellos se asomaron juntos por la borda, Inuyasha tuvo que soltarla con velocidad y tomar a la chica y a su hijo de la cintura. Kagome los observo con una sonrisa, había sido duro, pero ahora que los veía a todos juntos, a su hijo, su hermana y su esposo, sabía que había valido la pena.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En comparación con el primer viaje yendo a china este viaje fue maravilloso, Kagome no se alejo nunca de las barandas recibiendo el aire marino, uniéndose a la libertad que invitaba toda esa agua e inmensidad a su alrededor, todos los días que duro el viaje fueron una delicia, conversando con Inuyasha, compartiendo su tiempo con Daiki, haciendo planes para el futuro, había uno de entre todos los planes que reclamaba su atención.

Era de noche ya, el mar era una inmensidad de color negro sobre el cual había destellos de plata de luna, el viento frió soplaba, la chica se acerco silenciosa a el hombre en la baranda, su cabello plateado se mecía con el viento helado y sus ojos se llenaban de mar haciéndolos tan oscuros que aprecian marrones. Una manta se corrió por sus hombros y él la sostuvo, vio a la mujer a su lado, sus hermosos ojos oscuros mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿Que puede ser tan importante en tu cabeza como para que estés aquí en medio de la noche y con este frió? – dijo colgándose de su brazo.

- Pensaba en algo que debo recuperar en Seykio ku – dijo el casi distraídamente

- Y ¿Qué es…? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Bueno – se acerco y la abrazo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera era tan pacifico – todavía conservo los 8 caracteres y me preguntaba donde estaban.

Kagome no pudo menos que sonrojarse y sonreír por ese recuerdo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Me juras que no has hecho trampa? – dijo la chica aun escéptica

- Claco que no como haría trampa con algo tan serio. – dijo así enojado.

Kagome volvió a cotejar los dos papiros tendidos delante de ellos, había hecho esto solo como ejercicio antes de ir con sus padres, pero los resultados i que la había sorprendido.

Los 8 caracteres había resultado cotejar exactamente, desde la edad hasta la fecha de mecimiento, las fechas de sus ancestros, todo, se sentía emocionada y arrobada, su madre le había dicho desde los 10 años "Encontrar el amor es complicado hija mía, lo que más puede esperar una mujer es encontrar a la persona indicada, la persona que pueda estar en sintonía contigo, si un día tiene esa fortuna lo podrás ver en solo 8 caracteres"

Y allí estaba él, la persona que amaba y que a demás estaba en sintonía con ella, vio d nuevo los gruesos y fuertes trazos sobre el papiro y sintió su corazón saltar emocionado, lo miro y vio el reflejo de fuego en sus ojos, no cabia duda que había encontrado a la persona perfecta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Todavía los conservas? – pregunto enternecida.

- Al menos si los primeros que hicimos aunque si me pusiera a buscar entre las cosas de mi padre seguro hallaríamos los que le diste a mi señor padre. – el la atrajo más cerca de su pecho – sabes la primavera no tarda mucho en empezar, estoy seguro que en la villa en Tokio están ya haciendo los preparativos.

- ¿Hacen la celebración de año nuevo en Tokio?

- Si, a Sesshomaru le emociona mucho y me ha contado varias veces que es impresionante, aunque nunca la he visto yo en realidad, cuando consultamos aquella ves, decía que la fecha ideal era una semana antes de la entrada de la primavera.

- Pero eso fue hace 6 años.

- Lo se – dijo y la miro dulcemente – Kagome, quisiera que fuera en esa misma fecha, quisiera empezar todo de nuevo como si estos 6 años no hubieran pasado en realidad, deseo que seas mi esposa.

- Inuyasha…

- Tenemos un hijo, una vida entera para vivirla juntos pero quiero que todas las personas que te miren, se olviden de que alguna vez fuiste un geisha, quiero que seas mi esposa, la princesa de mi palacio.

- Yo… - los ojos de Kagome se volvieron cristalinos.

- Siempre soñamos este día Kagome y quiero que se haga realidad, que sea como siempre lo soñamos, recuerdas nuestros sueños de esa gran boda en China, aun podemos hacerlos realidad.

Lagrimas calientes empezaron a bajar por sus ojos, pero subió su rostro en contra de ellas y puso un beso en sus labios, y se separo abrazándolo fuerte.

- Si, si quiero Inuyasha, nada me haría hoy más feliz.

- Esta decidido entonces – dijo abrazándola de regreso – cuando regresemos a la villa prepararemos todo.

Así los días del viaje siguieron pasando, hasta que llegaron a su destino, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que además de ella e Inuyasha no eran las únicas personas emocionadas en llegar a Tokio, a medida que los días había avanzado, había visto a Rin demasiado distraída pensativa, no necesitaba siquiera preguntar por que, sabía que quería ver de nuevo a su propio joven de ojos dorados.

Cuando por fin legaron a la villa no tenía ningún control de ella misma se retorcía las manos, se sentía tan nerviosa.

- Estoy segura que no se ha olvidado de ti Rin chan. – dijo pasando distraídamente sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo dormido en el asiento con su cabeza recargada en sus piernas

- Yo… este… no… yo solo… - el rubor que había subido a su rostro no tenía limite, estaba mucho más que nerviosa ahora – oh Kagome san, él es…. Es solo que él es…

- ¿Qué Rin chan?

- Kagome san – dijo sin poder contener más sus pensamientos y sus miedos – yo hasta hace unos pocos meses era solo una sirviente en una okiya, jamás aspire a ser nada en la vida de un joven como Sesshomaru san, la ultima ve que lo vi, estaba segura de que sería la única vez que lo vería y no hice cosas muy apropiadas.

- Cosas no apropiadas – repitió con un poco de preocupación la joven – ¿Qué hiciste Rin chan?

- Yo… - el rubor subió más si eso era posible – yo, yo deje que me besara.

Kagome quiso casi reír, había imaginado algo mucho peor, pero cuando vio los ojos cristalinos de Rin se detuvo.

- pero yo no soy nadie Kagome san, solo soy una niña huérfana que no tiene nada que ofrecer, no tengo nada ni soy nadie para una persona como Sesshomaru san.

- Rin chan – dijo autoritaria y a joven la volteo a ver – no puedes decir eso, tu eres la joven con los más limpios y buenos sentimientos que he conocido en toda mi vida, y ahora ya no eres solo una huérfana más, eres una Higurashi, puede que no lleves la sangre de ese apellido, pero eres como mi hermana y llevas ya nuestro apellido, nunca lo olvides.

- Pero yo – la chica rompió a llorar esta vez – Kagome san, usted sabe muy bien por que yo no pude llegar a ser una geisha, por que la señora Kaede ya no me lo permitió.

Kagome guardo silencio, era cierto, ella recordó en ese momento la razón por la que Rin no había llegado nunca a ser una geisha, cuando la vio llevarse un mano a el vientre, casi pudo ver esa cicatriz que marcaba todo lo largo de su vientre.

- pues si él no te acepta por eso debe ser el mayor de todos lo tontos del mundo – Rin volteo a verla y ella continuo – eso no fue tu culpa Rin, eras solo una niña, no puedes juzgarte ti misma por un pecado que no cometiste, ya lo has visto hay personas en el mundo que hacen cosas malvadas a las personas e intentan destruir su espíritu y sus vidas, pero no lo lograran si tu no se los permites.

Rin se empezó a limpiar el rostro con las manos, Kagome saco un pañuelo de debajo de su manga y se lo extendió, se acercaban cada vez más al palacio de Inuyasha.

- dale la oportunidad de decidirlo por el mismo Rin chan, yo estoy casi segura que vi algo en los ojos de Sesshomaru que me hace pensar que ustedes tendrán una historia feliz.

- Gracias Onee chan. – dijo más tranquila y con el rostro limpio.

- De nada, nee chan.

Justo cuando terminaron de platicar el sharin se detuvo, había llegado por fin, vio a Rin tomar un profundo respiro.

- Lista.

- Lista.

La puerta del sharin se abrió y apareció Inuyasha en ella, entro medio cuerpo y recogió a su hijo que aun dormía en brazos, una mujer mayor lo ayudo recibiéndolo en brazos y después extendió sus manos Kagome quien se apeo del carruaje, Rin se quedo estacionada en su lugar hasta que Inuyasha se volvió a asomar.

- ¿Has quedado entumida Rin chan?

- No inuyasha sama.

- Y ¿Por qué no bajas? – dijo casi sarcástico.

- Es que... yo… - la chica empezó a tartamudear de nuevo.

- Vamos – le extendió la mano – se de alguien que esta ansioso de verte.

Rin temblorosa extendió su manos e Inuyasha la tomo, ayudándola a bajar, una vez todos reunidos abajo – todos los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia un _Bu_ _ke qi_ (bienvenido) generalizado se escucho.

Ella bajo su mirada y no se atrevió a subirla de nuevo, sabía que estaba allí, lo podía sentir y no podía sentirse más nerviosa. Escucho pronto pasos que se dirigían a ella y vio los pies de una persona, el calzado negro y suave, los pantalones amplios de color celeste, subió su mirada y se encogió un poco al ver de nuevo los ojos dorados del joven delante de ella y sus sonrisa amena (Sesshomaru sonriendo Dios mió ).

- _Okaeri_ _nasai_ (bienvenida a casa) Rin san. – dijo y la tomo de una mano.- _Watashi_ _wa ureshii anata ni aitai_. (estoy feliz, deseaba verte otra vez)

- _Hontou_ _desu ka?_ (¿de verdad?) – dijo emocionada.

- _Hai_ (si). - dijo con una calida sonrisa

- _Tadaima, arigatou gozaimazu_ (estoy en casa, muchas gracias) - dijo respondiendo con una sonrisa igual

Kagome observo disimuladamente la escena mientras todos eran llevados adentro, el detalle de Sesshomaru de darle un saludo en japonés y no en chino no paso desapercibido para ella, él deseaba seguro que Rin se sintiera más en su ambiente, estaba segura de que ese sería también en un final feliz.

_17 de febrero de 2007_

_8:32 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Notas** **culturales**:

_Los 8 caracteres chinos_: no puede encontrar mucho sobre este dato pero me pareció representativo de la cultura china y sus ritos de bodas, los novios hacen un tipo de cartas donde tiene un tipo de prueba de numerología, que es importante según las tradiciones chinas, donde las fechas son de gran importancia, es de buena suerte casarse durante la celebración del año nuevo chino, que puede celebrarse desde la 2da semana de diciembre hasta mediados de enero o febrero según lo dicte el calendario chino, si los novios en sus ocho caracteres chinos no obtiene un buen resultado es posible que se posponga la boda hasta que los números sean correctos, bueno al menos era así en las bodas tradicionales, hoy en día son muy parecidas a las bodas occidentales.

_**Nota de autora**: pues bien, aquí esta la continuación, quedo un poco más corta que otros capítulos por que la verdad quiero enfocar los dos eventos por separado, uno fue el como Kagome enfrentaría a sus padres y como regresarían a Japón, y el otro es la esperada boda, al menos esperada por mi, que estoy muy ilusionada con todos los detalles que llevan las bodas chinas, así que no se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo._

_lamento la larga demora pero es que tuve un par de problemas con mi conexion de internet y estuve desconectada un periodo largo,pero me aplicare para poder seguir pronto_

_Un anuncio más, este es el capitulo ante penúltimo, es decir el siguiente será el penúltimo y luego daremos fin, lo se yo soy la primera que no desearía que se terminara la historia, pero todo lo que empieza tarde o temprano se debe de acabar no lo creen._

_Bueno sin mas que aclarar por hoy dejo mis responsivas, a propocito de esto, esta es la ultima historia donde dejo mis responsivas aqui, estaba leyendo el fic de we love kappei sama, y me fue a checar las reglas de la pagina, asi que en cuanto termine geisha dejaremos de hacer eso y respondere a sus direcciones directamente, espero y lo entiendan._

_Pero por hoy aqui estan mis responsivas:_

**Fel**: bueno ya te dije lo que pienso de este capitulo tata Mei

**yuiren3**: hola, lo que pasa es que en esta pagina es en la única que actualizo según termino, en las demás voy mandando el fic por grandes etapas para que lean mucho de un solo tirón pero ya pronto actualizare en misión anime, que bueno que el fic te este gustando, ay esta en su parte final así que no te lo pierdas, gracias por el review

**kagomekitty**: que bueno que te guste le he puesto mucho corazón, ya vamos en las finales así que no te lo pierdas gracias por el review.

**Kizukito**: wow, apenas estaba haciendo la compilación y van más de 100 paginas, increíble que lo hayas leído todo en solo dos días, me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia, ya casi se termina snif snif pero será un muy lindo final así que no te la pierdas gracias por el review.

**Yuna**-**DW**: no quedo genial la escena de el papa de Kagome y ella, oh yo creo que lo que hizo fue poco, pero para que se les quite, perdieron a su hija y a su nieto de un solo golpe, pero ya veremos como se desarrolla más adelante, no te pierdas el próximo capitulo que ya es casi el final, espero y te guste gracias por el review.

**Anbel**: oh muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado tanto, que te hayas encariñado con los personajes a mi también me encanta esta Kagome, me molesta un poco el papel de pasividad que tiene en el anime, y me gusta darle un carácter fuerte. Como ver lo que le hicieron sus papas tuvo su castigo, se quedaron sin su hija y sin su nieto de un solo golpe, lamentablemente la historia ya casi termina buaaa créeme yo también ya me había encariñado mucho con ella, me gusta mucho, pero todas las historias deben llegar a su final pero este va a ser un final feliz te lo garantizo, solo espera y veras, muchas gracias por todas las flores, y gracias por el review, un saludo hasta los Cabos.

**Serena** **tsukino** **chiba**: jeje, creo que los papas de Kagome tuvieron su buen merecido, la verdad sui, fue muy injusto lo que hicieron solo para guardar las apariencias, destruyeron varias vidas, pero velo como una enseñanza para el futuro, fíjate en lo que le dice Kagome a Rin en el sharin y lo entenderás, ya casi llegamos al final, tengo planeado un bonito lemon en el siguiente capitulo que espero y te guste, gracias por el review

**Inu** **to** **aome**: jeje, perdón por atrásame tanto de Nuevo en la actualización pero es que tuve un par de problemas con mi conexión de Internet y estuve sin Internet un tiempo, bueno creo que todas las dudad que tenias se aclaran con este capitulo, y el castigo ha sido justo, lo peor que pudo pasarles es tener justo lo que no querían, perdieron a su hija y a su nieta al mismo tiempo, creo que es lo mejor, ya estamos en la recta final, buaaa pero te prometo que será un muy bonito final espero y lo disfrutes gracias por el review.

**Eiko007**: Omedeto gozaimasu creo que aplica más para los cumpleaños pero neeee entendí el mensaje jeje, gracias , creo que el castigo de los padres de Kagome fue muy justo que piensas tu, espero y me lo digas en el siguiente mensaje gracias por el review

**aKai** **iNaZuMa**: Arigatou gozaimazu, que pedo decir, me fascina hacer sufrir a mis personajes, hacerlos lo más humanos posible, con errores, con aciertos, con virtudes y con prejuicios, los hace más ricos, y creo que el castigo que tuvieron los papas de Kagome fue justo, perder todo por lo que tanto había mentido, pero ya veremos que pasa con ellos más adelante, gracias por el review

**Dita**-**chan**: créeme yo también suspire en este encuentro, de alguna manera, cuando él la reconoció como que hizo falta la otra parte y ahora aquí era un reencuentro completo, lo necesitaban.

Bueno como se esperaba este fue el resultado de todas las mentiras de los papas de Kagome, no te parece que en realidad hasta cierto punto parecen casi convincentes en decir que fue por ella, pero no, yo tampoco lo creo, yo creo que fue solo por guardar las apariencias de su familia, el final de esa charla lo dejo muy claro, creo que tuvieron justo lo que merecían, ahora volver a Japón y empezar de nuevo, tengo muchos detalles de la boda en mi cabeza va a ser muy linda, y el reencuentro de Rin y Sesshomaru oh van a pasar muchas cosillas aquí, así que no te lo pierdas gracias por el review.

**Seishime**: bueno, pues no los pudo perdonar, al menos no por el momento, a pesar de todo lo malo que hicieron son sus padres, pero ya veremos en el futuro que es lo que resulta gracias por el review.

**Jimena**-**chan**: jeje ;; no entendí, pero gracias sobre todo por todo el esfuerzo que significo poder postear, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Shakka** **DV**: oh colega es que ya me conoces soy adicta a la miel, y yo creo que después de tanta intensidad ya hacia falta un poco más de calma, pero volví a mi hilo en este capitulo, no fue genial la escena con sus papas, a mi me gusto mucho… me pregunto que diría Freud de eso jajajajaja, espero te haya gustado gracias por el review.

_**sin mas por el momento me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si te ha gustado mi historia?**_

_**gracias**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	21. Capitulo 19: El Ultimo Traje Rojo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 19:**_

_**El Último Traje Rojo.**_

Su respiración era lenta y calmada, esa mañana, nunca había dormido tan bien en toda su vida, todos esos años tratando de acostumbrar su cuello a una incomoda posición cobraban venganza revolviéndose en esa cama de rica y aromática madera con sabanas de seda china suaves y cremosas al tacto, el cuerpo reposando sobre las colchonetas tejidas e hiladas de algodón envolviendo plumas de ganso, suave y demasiado cómoda, como para no querer levantarse hasta cobrar el ultimo minito de descanso.

- Despierta.

- Epa…

Kagome casi salto de su cama cuando escucho el grito, su hijo estaba brincando en la cama para poder despertarla, casi cada mañana había hecho lo mismo y aun así no lograba acostumbrarse, lo pesco de la cintura y lo jalo a la cama con ella para descubrir su estomago y hacerle cosquillas, el niño reía sin remedio ante el ataque hasta que ella paraba.

- Está bien me rindo mamá.- dijo en medio de risas.

- Buenos días mi niño – dijo y puso un suave beso en sus labios – gracias por despertarme.

- De nada – dijo simplemente – mamá te han llegado visitas desde muy temprano, pero papá no ha querido que nadie te despierte.

- ¿Visitas? – quien podía visitarla en Japón, no conocía a nadie.

- Son dos señoritas muy muy bonitas, están tomando té en el salón y parecen muy contentas.

Kagome se levanto de la cama y tomó un juego de ropa china de un mueble que estaba preparada para ella, se lavó el rostro y salio de su habitación rumbo al salón, estaba de verdad intrigada ¿Quién podría ser?

Cuando entro a la sala de el te, se llevo una gran sorpresa, dos jóvenes de hermoso kimonos elegantes estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en el salón de te, las vos voltearon cuando ella entro al salón y las reconoció enseguida.

- Sango, Akane – dijo contenta y se acercó.

- Hinagueshi.- dijeron al unísono las dos

Las tres chicas se envolvieron en un enorme abrazo, las dos jóvenes venían con dos elegantes atuendos vestidas de geishas, se veían hermosas.

- ¿Pero que hacen aquí? – dijo sin soltarlas.

- Pues nos mandaron invitaciones para una boda, - empezó a explicarle Sango - pensamos que se trataba de algo de trabajo, hasta que tu futuro marido nos explico todo – cotilleó con ella Sango – Hinagueshi pero que suerte has tenido, de haber sabido que ese galante caballero te iba a tomar por esposa no te hubiera dado una sola oportunidad, que afortunada eres amiga.

- Gracias Sango chan – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Pero nos tienes que contar todo Hinagueshi – dijo extasiada la chica de cabello azulado - ¿Cómo es que lo atrapaste amiga?

- Es una larga historia – dijo sentándose un momento a su lado.

- Pues déjame decirte que tu futuro esposo nos contrato por cinco días, así que tenemos mucho tiempo, comeremos, tocaremos música y nos deberemos todo el vino de la casa, nos divertiremos a lo lindo durante todo este tiempo, tengo tantas cosas que contarte de Seykio ku, desde que te fuiste nada es igual Hinagueshi.

- Si, es verdad te sorprenderás al saber todo lo que ha pasado en la okiya de la señora Kaede desde que te fuiste Hinagueshi, - la siguió Akane con el mismo entusiasmo de la otra geisha - ha lamentado con creses perder a su geisha roja, así que tienes que contarnos todo.

- Bueno – dijo y se sentó con sus dos amigas que la veían como su fueran a recibir un caramelo – para empezar, mi nombre no es Hinagueshi, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Vaya…

Sango estaba mordiendo con entretenimiento una y otra vez una pera jugosa, había pasado en ese salón la mayor parte del día, solo se habían movido para cambiarse y limpiarse, Kagome les había insistido que no necesitaban estar arregladas como geishas mientras estuvieran en la casa, que ellas eran solo sus amigas y nada más, las dos chicas aceptaron encantadas, Kagome sabía lo incomodo que en realidad era estar completamente arreglada. Así las tres chicas limpias y cambiadas con suaves vestidos chinos estaban en uno de los salones de la casa comiendo fruta.

- Entonces, tú eres la prometida de Inuyasha desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo asombrada Sango.

- Si, así es – le respondió la joven princesa.

- Pues entonces no teníamos ninguna oportunidad desde un principio – la siguió Akane – todavía lo recuerdo cunando estuvimos juntas en la casa de rumiko sama, no quitaba la mirada de ti, desde ese momento sabía que le interesabas..

- Oye – reflexiono de pronto Sango en medio de toda la platica - Quiere decir que ese niño tan hermoso que estaba en el vestíbulo en la mañana ¿Es tu hijo?

- Si, se llama Daiki – dijo con cierto orgullo - ese niño es mi hijo.

- Wow – dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Kagome se sonrojo mucho, le había contado a través de toda la tarde la historia completa desde que había salido de la okiya de la señora Kaede, como había recuperado la memoria, como se había encontrado con su hijo y sus padres sin entrar en demasiados detalles en lo ultimo era algo que aun le costaba un poco de trabajo.

- Ni siquiera en mis libros de romances pasan cosas tan bonitas – dijo Akane con aire soñador tomando una pera de la que tenían en una fuente, frente a las tres.

- No me extraña que te negaras tanto a volver a recordar - le comento Sango por otro lado que la había tratado durante tanto tiempo - todas estas cosas, que creyeras que tu hijo y tu prometido estaban muertos, debió ser muy doloroso.

- Si, - dijo poniendo una expresión más sería - así fue.

- Pero eso ya no importa – dijo Akane dándole un codazo a la chica de cabello castaño, que de inmediato se sobó el golpe – ahora lo importante es que ya estas con ellos y vas a casarte muy pronto, no sabes cuanta envidia te tengo.

- No creo que tanta Akane chan… – dijo Sango distraídamente.

- No digas eso Sango – dijo Akane sonrojándose vivamente.

- ¿Y eso por que? – dijo Kagome alentando a la chica de cabellera castaña.

La joven se cabello castaño largo se acerco a Kagome y le susurró los suficientemente alto como para que la chica de cabello corto azulado la escuchara.

- Se de muy buena fuente que el hijo mayor de la familia Saotome esta muy interesado en Akane chan – le dijo con una luminosa sonrisa y se hizo a un lado.

- ¿Saotome Ranma? – le rejunto Kagome a su amiga que afirmo con la cabeza.

- Si, ya sabes que su padre acaba de cerrar negocios con los Yiney y con tu futuro esposo, pues bien, dicen que se ira unos años a un largo viaje de entrenamiento, ya sabes que es un artista marcial.

- Si lo se – la siguió Kagome.

- Bueno, pero que antes de irse, hará dividir todas sus posesiones entre sus dos hijos y Ranma desde entonces ha tenido que hacerse cargo de algunos de los negocios que su padre abrió, así que lo hemos visto muy a menudo en la casa de Rumiko sama y deberías ver como la mira

Akane solo bajo la mirada sonrojada, las dos chicas no pararon a pesar de verla con la sangre en las mejillas.

- Así que, Ranma Saotome – dijo alegre Kagome – siempre he creído que tiene mejor carácter su hermano Ryouga, pero Ranma parece ser muy agradable también.

- Vamos Akane – la animo Sango con un golpecito en el brazo - di algo, no nos dejes con al duda.

- Bueno… la verdad es que… - la chica se sonrojaba cada vez más – es que ha hablado con la anciana Ko long y le ha pedido ser mi _danna_

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos enormes "su danna" pensaron al unísono y le saltaron encima en un abrazo escandaloso, la fuente de la fruta se desparramo y las peras, manzanas y uvas quedaron regadas en el piso.

- Tu danna kami sama, Saotome si que es rápido, Oh Akane chan podrías tener tanta suerte - dijo con mucho entusiasmo Sango - hasta donde se ninguno de los hijos de la familia Saotome tiene ningún compromiso.

- Así es, y a decir verdad, - dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes pero negándoles por completo la mitrada - Ranma me agrada mucho, y es muy apuesto.

- Pues suerte amiga, seguro que cuando te conozca la mitad de lo que te conocemos nosotras, quedara completamente prendado a ti.

- ¿Tu lo crees Hinagueshi… digo Kagome? – se corrigió enseguida la chica.

- Estoy segura. – dijo con una sonrisa su amiga.

- Yo igual – agrego Sango también - solo enséñale tus bonitos ojos marrones y seguro no podrá dejarte ir nunca más.

Akane finalmente puso sonreír pero sin dejar ese sonrojo de sus mejillas, Kagome se quedo viendo a sus amigas un momento, así como estaban las dos, sin los uniformes de la escuela, sin los trajes de geisha se veían y como dos chicas comunes y corrientes tal como ella. Sinceramente deseo que fueran felices con el destino que eligieran.

Sabía que Sango y Akane eran distintas a ella en el sentido de que ellas realmente disfrutaban de ser geishas.

Akane había empezado a ser una geisha al ser la mayor de tres hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki eran menores que ella por dos y cuatro años, sabía que vivían en la casa de unos familiares de ella, y que ella tenía la responsabilidad por su sustento, siendo realmente muy bonita la profesión de geisha le había sentado bien. Mientras Sango compartía una experiencia muy similar a la suya. Sus padres eran muy pobres y cuando ella había cumplido los 6 años la habían llevado a la okiya de la señora Kagura para venderla allí, pero Sango había sobrevivido con entusiasmo a la adversidad y había salido adelante, si había una geisha mejor en todo Seykio ku además de la geisha roja esa era Sango.

- Eso me recuerda Hina… Kagome – se corrigió esta vez Sango – ¿A que no adivinas cual fue la okiya que se cerró casi enseguida de que tú te fuiste?

- ¿Quien? – pregunto con autentica curiosidad.

- La tuya - dijo más sería - la de Kaede sama.

- Pero – dijo verdaderamente sorprendida -¿Por qué?

- Se fue a la bancarrota – dijo tomando de su copa de sake que bueno esta este sake.

- Oh eso es cierto – le corroboro Akane – no lo del sake, bueno si esta bueno, si no lo de Kaede sama.

- Veras, - termino Sango su copa y continuo - después de que te fuiste, la señora Kaede se mantuvo alejada de todos y de todo el ambiente durante una semana quizás, un día, llego una carreta muy elegante, todos vimos como metieron varios baúles a su casa, no supimos de que eran hasta que la propia Kaede sama empezó a anunciar que era el pago que le había dado por ti, que Taisho te había comprado y te había llevado.

- Pero eso no es cierto – desmintió enseguida Kagome.

- Ya sabemos que no – dijo aun en tono confidente Sango – una noche Kaede sama fue sola a la casa de Rumiko sama y tomo mucho sake, nosotras estábamos allí esa noche, en medio de la borrachera, empezó a soltarlo todo, que era imposible que fueras una princesa… por cierto ¿Es cierto que eres una princesa?

- Bueno, si la familia Higurashi tiene lazos de sangre con el viejo shogun Ashikaga

- ¿Juegas? – dijo sin creerlo Sango.

- No - dijo como si nada Kagome, esa era una referencia muy vieja para ella - era un shogun en el periodo Sengoku, gobernó durante 25 años

- No tenemos que llamarte princesa verdad – dijo seriamente Sango.

- Claro que no, pero sigue – dijo cambiando el tema - ¿Qué paso con al señora Kaede?

- Bueno, te lo digo, empezó a decir que eran una princesa, que no podía creer que una pobre huérfana de pronto fuera una persona tan importe y mucho menos que una niña como Rin tuviera tanto valor, nada más y nada menos que 50 kilos de oro¿Es eso cierto?

- Si, la única forma en la que Kaede sama dejo ir a Rin chan fue pagando su precio en oro.

- ¿Y eso te lo dio Inuyasha? – dijo asombrada.

- No, esos fueron mis padres – dijo con cierta nostalgia.

- Wow, yo quiero unos padres así – dijo sin pensar Sango, después recordó el relato recién narrado por su amiga – bueno quizás no. Pero bueno el caso es que primero pago una deuda que tenía con la familia Yiney y después se dedico a buscar una nueva geisha, una que ya estuviera preparada para ocupar tu lugar.

- Y era una tipa realmente insoportable - dijo Akane en medio de la plática - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Xian Po, era una geisha que venia de China, era una chica verdaderamente bonita.

- Si tú lo crees – dijo despectivamente Akane – a mi no me lo parecía tanto.

- Oh dices eso, solo por que fue demasiado atenta con Ranma el tiempo que estuvo aquí - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Akane fruncía el seño - pero bueno, si era algo antipática, el caso es que llego a la okiya de Kaede sama, pero ya nada fue lo mismo, Kaede sama la quiso presentar a todos tus clientes, la vistió con unos kimonos nuevos y hermosos y la estuvo paseando por toda la cuidad, pero la verdad era que nada funcionaba, los clientes que tenía Kaede sama eran solo por ti, y al ver que te habías ido, dejaron de frecuentar su casa.

- Vaya.

- Pero eso no es lo peor – intervino de nuevo Akane.

- No – continuo Sango – después de un mes, la tal Xian po se escapo de la okiya con todo el oro de Kaede sama – Kagome abrió los ojos enormes – dicen, que llego un pretendiente suyo de china y que la convenció de huir con todo lo de valor de la casa, y un día, la casa amaneció sin nada, la bribona no solo se llevo el oro si no los mejores kimonos que tenía Kaede sama.

- Kami…

- Por supuesto, sin geisha, sin kimonos y sin dinero lo único que le quedo a Kaede sama fue cerrar la okiya, se fue hace cosa de una semana y nadie sabe donde esta.

Kagome bajo la mirada, era cierto que la señora Kaede no había sido precisamente una persona amable con ella pero la verdad no le deseba ningún mal, que todo eso le hubiera pasado le provocaba cierto pesar.

- No te sientas mal Kagome - dijo enérgica Sango - ella se busco su propia fortuna, nunca supo administrarse bien a pesar de que te tenía casi como una esclava, ella se lo busco.

- Tiene razón Kagome – la siguió Akane – Sango tiene razón, lo mínimo que te debía era un poco de respeto y nunca te lo tuvo, todas lo sabíamos, que incluso algunas veces te golpeaba y eso no estaba bien, si trato de la misma manera a la tal Xian Po no me extraña que se allá escapado.

Kagome suspiro profundo, por dentro sabía que tenían razón, pero no podía evitar el sentimiento que sin la protección de esa okiya quien sabe cual hubiera llegado a ser su destino, quien sabe si de no haber llegado a ser una geisha hubiera llegado a encontrarse con Inuyasha, un montón de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

- Princesa… - dijo una voz delgada.

Un sirviente estaba parado en la puerta del salón que las tres chicas ocupaban, las chicas le dieron un codazo ligero.

- Dígame – reacciono y atendió al sirviente.

- Taisho sama les manda a decir que la comida esta servida que las espera en el comedor.

- ¿Ya le han avisado a Daiki?

- Si, el joven ya se encuentra con su padre en el comedor principal – le respondió a prisa.

- ¿Y a mi hermana?.

- Si señora, pero ella se encuentra en los jardines desde temprano.

- Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa - Gracias.

- De nada princesa – dijo el sirviente con una sonrisa y las dejo solas.

Las chicas se levantaron y se sacudieron el polvo imaginario de la ropa, y juntaron las cáscaras y las sobras de al fruta, para poner en la fuerte vacía.

- Vamos a comer – dijo con entusiasmo kagome.

- Oye – pregunto con curiosidad Sango - ¿No me dijiste que solo tenias un hermano llamado Souta¿Quién es tu hermana?

- Rin chan por supuesto – dijo de la forma más natural.

- Oh claro jeje. – dijo casi apenada Sango - Y ¿No iras a avisarle?

- Oh no creo que Rin tenga mucha hambre por el momento esta mucho mejor en el jardín.

Kagome nos les aclaró nada más, pero sabía que definitivamente la compañía de Rin en el jardín le quitaría todo el apetito, después de todo a ella también se lo quitaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una carretela circulaba con dificultad por las calles de la villa esa mañana, algunas sirvientes iban aventando papeles color de rojo escritos con letras doradas, la gente que se encontraba en las calles, los recogía, en medio de la algarabía de los últimos días antes de la llegada del año nuevo, los puestos de comida, los niños jugando con luces artificiales, y un dragón que bailaba en la calle durante parte de la mañana desde hacia días

- Mira mujer – un anciano se acerco a su esposa que cogía víveres sosteniendo a un niño de la mano – Taisho sama se casa.

- De verdad – dijo la mujer pidiéndole el papel.

- Si mira.

Los dos leyeron la invitación en el papel rojo, anunciando el matrimonio del señor de la casa con su prometida la princesa Kagome Higurashi. La ceremonia se celebraría el mismo día de la entrada del año nuevo y toda la cuidad estaba invitada a celebrar el acontecimiento en la gran mansión.

- Oh este debe ser un buen augurio, el señor de esta tierra contrae matrimonio en esta fecha seguro será un año muy prospero.

- Así lo creo yo también mujer, así lo creo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y así la mañana del último día del año empezó…

_**Akai hanabira no**_

**_Amai_** **_hana ga saku_**

_**Hiru no omoide**_

**_Yoru_** **_dake ni saku hana_**

_Pétalos de flores rojas, dulces flores de cerezo, sol de memorias, noche es de flores de cerezo_

Kagome descorrió la cortina de su cama y se levanto, el cielo aun estaba oscuro cuando despertó, esa noche no había podido dormir, se calzo y abrió una ventana, el viento frió de la mañana entro a la habitación, las estrellas irradiaban tanta luz como era posible y una luna que se perdía ya por el horizonte brillaba de lo blanca y brillante que estaba, el cuanto menguante yéndose con ese año que terminaba, ese año que había cambiado su vida por completo.

Cuando había visto a Inuyasha la primera vez había sido en el inicio de la primavera, las flores de Sakura abiertas y aromáticas en la propiedad de los Yiney cuando había ido a su casa. La primera vez que lo había visto… Los fuegos artificiales en el cielo cuando dejo la okiya para siempre, como iluminaban en cielo como flores de fuego… ver las flores de botan en las laderas del río cuando dejaba China y a su familia… las pequeñas flores blancas de ciruela al volver a casa de Inuyasha en Japón, estas aun se mantenían prendadas de los árboles mientras el tiempo avanzaba, pronto volveréis a ver los pétalos de las sakuras flotando en el aire… y cuando las volviera a ver su vida sería completamente diferente de nuevo, dejando una vida atrás y recuperando otra, contrayendo un nuevo sendero.

El día empezó a despuntar, la luna se perdió en el cielo azul lleno de colores, las estrellas poco a poco empezaron a perder su brillo y el cielo se lleno de colores, lavanda, amarillo, verde, rosado, completamente hermoso. Kagome se lleno los pulmones de aire de la mañana y pensó, que finalmente después de todo, ella merecía ser feliz, había pagado en su vida toda la cuota de dolor que había tenido que pagar al cometer los pecados que había cometido, y ahora, la vida de nuevo le sonreía ese amanecer.

Merecía ser feliz, no solo por que se lo había ganado, si no por que era un ser humano. Toda su vida había buscado los motivos para ser feliz y nunca reparo en el único que debería tener sentido, solo por que era un ser vivo, y como todos merecía ser al menos un poco feliz, no por ganarlo, no por deberlo, no por ninguno de esos motivos, solo por que aprendes que se gana la felicidad, el hombre debía ser feliz solo por que estaba vivo y la felicidad, la vida y el amor estaban al alcance de su mano, solo se debía tener el valor de extender la mano y atraparlos, y ella tenía el valor, el valor que le regalaba el hombre que amaba, su pequeño hijo y la fuerza que su vida le había regalado.

_**Akai hanabira no**_

**_Atsui_** **_hana ga saku_**

_**Hade no hoteri ni**_

_**HINAGESHI no yume wo mita**_

_Pétalos de flores rojas, calidas flores de cerezo caen sobre mi, amapolas que veo llover_

El viento soplo de nuevo y de algún lugar trajo pétalos de flores pequeñas y rosadas, y una flor roja que había salido volando empujada desde algún árbol, tomo la flor y la miro, con la profundidad que se ve a una joya.

Hinagueshi…

Atrás quedaban las noche de tocar el shamisen para que toda la gente la escuchara, la de bailar al ritmo de las canciones que componía, la de ser la muñeca adorada y codiciada de todo _Seykio ku_, había sido empujada como esa pequeña flor al viento y caído en un lugar distinto.

Tomó la flor y dejo que el viento frió la empujara a otro lugar de nuevo, esta amapola roja ya había encontrado su lugar.

Si, era el momento de ser feliz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Akai hanabira no _**

**_Ai_****_ no hana ga saku _**

**_Kuchibiru_****_ no iro _**

**_Anata dake toorimichi _**

_Pétalos de flores rojas, amantes flores de cereza, flores de colores tu vez vuelan como aves _

Los fuegos artificiales estrellaron en el cielo en una flor roja brillante mientras la tarde hacia opaca la luz del sol, la calle estaba llena de algarabía, la personas reían y caminaban en celebración, campanas de papel colgadas de una casa a otra adornando las calles las personas poniendo en sus balcones adornos color de rojo y dorado, campanas de viento que tintineaban dando la bienvenida con campanas al año que llegaba, niños corriendo llevando fuegos artificiales ardiendo y soltando chispas rodeando a las personas que observaban en la calle a un dragón color verde y dorado danzando en medio de la calle, brincaba y parecía poder emprender el vuelo en cualquier momento cuando los jóvenes que cargaban la pesada botarga lo levantaban al cielo, mientras la gente se movía siguiéndolo como una ola detrás de él, detrás del dragón un león haciendo su propio baile, más dinámico, más pequeño, niños cargando banderas y grandes flores rojas de papel que corrían delante de él mientras, un hombre cargando una mascara de buda sonriente que sostenía un abanico que atizaba al león que lo perseguía por las calles lo que provocaba la risa de todos.

Pero la gente esperaba también una parte importante de ese día, cuando llego, muchos guardias vestidos de rojo escoltaban una carretela donde venia solo una persona, adentro de ella solo se notaba un traje rojo veteado de dorado, la carroza avanzaba entre la gente que lanzaba sobre ella granos de arroz blanco y confeti hecho de papes color de rojo, la gente cantaba las burras y las felicitaciones a la persona que iba dentro, desde los balcones los papeles caían como lluvia de color frente a la carroza, la gente se apeaba con esfuerzo y ponía frutas en la carroza como una ofrenda de felicidad, la joven que venia dentro de la carroza tomo una de las manos de una jovencita y se la llevó al rostro, el dulce aroma de la pera la rodeo.

La carroza se abrió espacio entre la gente y la celebración llegando a un templo, cuando la carroza iba entrando una banda de músicos enorme empezó a tocar, los tambores pequeños, los laúdes, las flautas empezaron a sonar en un ritmo armonioso y feliz, un bong grande marcaba el primer ritmo poniéndose encima de todos los demás sonidos, la gente que seguía la carretela se acomodo a los lados para poder mirar la ceremonia que estaba a punto de llevarse acabo. Los sirvientes que iban cargando la carretela la bajaron al piso justo frente al altar, dos sirvientes corrieron las cortinas que cubrían la entrada de la carretela y uno más puso una mano para ayudar a bajar a la persona dentro, una mano alba y delicada salio de entre las cortinas y salio, la princesa bestia un kimono chino extremadamente existió, capas de seda blanca, roja y dorada una sobre la otra como si todas fueran una misma, su rostro pintado y esculpido con delicadeza, unas sombras verdes que hacían lucir sus ojos marrones llenos de un brillo dorado, sus labios rojos pintados perfectamente, su cabello arreglado en un complicado moño trenzado pendiendo sobre su cabeza con una corona de oro, y sobre el un velo finísimo color rojo, salio caminando casi con esfuerzo de la carretela, los bordes del kimono se movían como una nube en sus pies, la cauda larga tras de ella se movía como una pequeña marea, toda la gente que la miraba se sentía extasiada de la belleza de dicha princesa, camino hasta el altar, el hermoso altar lleno de rojo, dorado y verde, los brillantes colores llenos de vida que guardaban la estatua de un gran buda dorado y estatuas de guardianes a su alrededor, flores rojas brillantes puestas en todos los lugares posibles varas de incienso llenando de un fresco y delicado aroma todo el lugar, aroma a jazmines, rosas y cerezas donde había un grupo de monjes detrás de un sacerdote vestido también de grandes galas, y frente a todos ellos el novio, y cuando novio y novia se vieron todo lo demás desapareció.

El se adelanto junto a ella y a unos pasos de su destino le extendió una mano, ella la tendió junto a la de él y la tomó, su mano blanquísima, en medio de los pliegues del kimono rojo y dorado, se paro a su lado y la miro a la cara, el delicado rostro de la joven princesa se distinguía aun bajo el velo rojo, pero el quería mirarla sin que nadie la ocultara, llevo las manos a el velo y lo subió por su cabeza dejándolo caer tras de ella sobre el intrincado peinado, pequeña orquillas dorada pendían de su cabello su ostro con un suave polvo blanco que la hacían aun más prístina, sus ojos coloreados de verde y dorado que regalaban el otro a sus ojos marrones, sus delicados y suaves labios con un labial rojo, era tan hermosa que por un momento se pregunto si era real.

**_Omoide_****_ dake ishi wo sagashite _**

**_Anata no negao ni mahou o kakeru _**

**_Tooi_****_ kuni no uta wo utatte _**

**_Kawaita_****_ hi wa hade wo nurashite _**

**_Aa_****_ akaku _**

_Memorias que no me abandonaran, tú las harás como la magia o la libertad, todos cantando una canción que debe cantarse, elevando la voz alto, dejándola salir _

Cuando la novio puso su primera mirada en e novio sintió su corazo correr muy muy rápido, el venia vestido de un traje chino espedido, seda china brillante y roja con un dibujo de un dragón dorado bordado con hijos finos en el pecho, los bordes del traje hechos con tela dorada mezclada con un azul turquesa exquisita, sobre salían solo una calzas chinas color azul turquesa, en un momento sitio volver todos sus sueños cuantas noches había invadido sus sueños la escena que hoy era realidad.

Se acerco lo suficiente y puso un casto beso en sus labios rojos, el aroma a ampollas y sándalo lo inundo. La miro después a la cara y ella lucia una suave sonrisa y sus ojos estaban llenos de gozo.

- Nunca – dijo muy suavemente, solo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara – nunca me sentí más feliz de verte vestida de rojo.

Ella respondió solo con otra suave sonrisa. Luego los dos se dirigieron de nuevo al altar las velas empezaban a alumbrar la llegada de la noche cuando la ceremonia empezó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Mayoikonda_****_ michi _**

**_Mienai_****_ michi _**

**_Akai yoru no yume wa tsuzuku _**

**_Sawagu_****_ monogatari _**

**_Karamawaru_**

**_Ashita_****_ no kamisama _**

**_Yoru_****_ wo moyashite _**

_Me he perdido, me he confundido en esta noche roja de sueños que paren una historia, solo un individuo puede encontrarme, estaré orando a Dios, esperando en la noche _

Era de noche ya cuando regresaron a la mansión, la casa estaba llena de gente, mesas y mesas llenas de comida de muchos tipos, como unos 10 platos distintos en cada mesa donde estaban reunidas familias enteras. Muchos se habían acercado respetuosamente a las mesas extendiendo felicitaciones en tarjetas rojas con letras doradas, verdes y negras sobre el fondo rojo que les deseaban felicidad, a pesar de ser casi desconocidos solo gente de la villa había recibido las tarjetas y los halagos con propiedad.

Dentro de la casa había una segunda fiesta, las amigas de Kagome, Rin, Daiki y mucha familia de Inuyasha los esperaban llenos de júbilo, más felicitaciones llegaron.

Kagome no se soltó del brazo de su ahora esposo, había cosas en esa noche que le hacían falta, hubiera deseado ver a su padres esa noche compartir esa algarabía y esa alegría con ellos, se preguntaba si hubiera sido todo distinto, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubiera hecho todo correctamente.

Sintió la presión en su mano y volteo a ver a su esposo que le extendía una copa llena de sake, sonrió. Valía la pena, sabía pro dentro que en toda esa tórrida historia, de alguna manera todo había acabado bien, su familia era esa, no debía olvidarlo, su pequeña familia estaba con ella y dios le había regresado lo único que realmente deseaba.

**_Akai hanabira no _**

**_Ai_****_ no hana ga saku _**

**_Kuchibiru_****_ no iro _**

**_Anata dake toorimichi _**

_Pétalos de flores rojas, amantes flores de cereza, flores de colores tu vez vuelan como aves _

La vida le había dado lo único que siempre había querido tener, la oportunidad de ser feliz.

_Fin capitulo 19_

_08 de marzo de 2007_

_**Quisiera dedicar esta historia a una persona que si bien no conoci mucho, si le deseo que donde quiera que su alma este descanse en paz. a mi abuelito, y quisiera pedirle a todos ustedes que eleven una plegaria al cielo por el descanzo de su alma. **_

_**Descanza en paz abuelo.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Notas culturales: _las muchas notas culturales_.

**La despedida de la novia:** que creyeron que eso de lo de la visita de las chicas fue fortuito, para nada, encontré una tradición que me pareció bastante linda para las novias chinas, es que suelen reunirse con sus amigas más intimas durante tres días antes de la novia para poder empezar a echar de menos su casa materna, no se me pareció lindo, además que divertida se han de dar.

**El año nuevo chino**: el año nuevo para los chinos lleva un calendario diferente, ellos lo celebran a finales de enero o de febrero según corresponda con el calendario lunar que es el que ellos llevan, y cada año esta marcado por un diferente animal, este año si no me equivoco es el del cerdo, peor no puse que es en la historia por que lo ignoro en realidad y no quiero machacarme la cabeza calculándolo, lo siento, esta misma es la celebración de la primavera, esta es una de las fiestas más importantes para los chinos.

La celebración es fantástica, arman grandes ferias donde hay comida, y juegos, además de que por las calles es tradicional ver a las botargas de dragones y leones,

**El dragón** inspira un profundo respeto a los chinos, pues es símbolo de poder, dignidad y buena suerte. La máscara y el cuerpo del dragón que se emplean en la danza pueden ser de color dorado, verde, jaspeado o rojo fuego. La danza se puede interpretar tanto de día como de noche. En este último caso, es frecuente que vaya precedida por una persona con una antorcha para iluminar la procesión. La procesión avanza por las calles como una gigantesca ola y es lo más parecido que puede verse en este mundo a un dragón celestial.

También la danza **del león** cuenta con una larga historia. Esta danza precisa menos participantes. La cabeza y el cuerpo del león son más fáciles de preparar y el espacio requerido para su ejecución es pequeño. Todo esto hace que se pueda contemplar prácticamente en cualquier parte durante el Año Nuevo chino y otras fiestas. Normalmente, son necesarias dos personas para controlar el león: una para la cabeza y otra para la cola. A veces interviene una tercera persona que lleva unas flores de seda o va cubierta con una máscara que representa a Buda sonriendo y sostiene un abanico de hojas de platanero. Este personaje provoca al león, añadiendo así una nota más de alegría a la atmósfera festiva.

La gente realiza muchas actividades en todo el país para dar la bienvenida a la **Fiesta**** de Primavera**. Todas las familias limpian sus casas, lavan su ropa y sábanas. La nueva ropa fresca y sábanas limpias significan un año nuevo fresco. Compras de Año Nuevo especiales son también las partes importantes de Año Nuevo próximo. En la ciudad, ellos celebran el Año Nuevo con la representación de grupos de arte y la celebración de "ferias de templo" en las grandes parques para proveer a la gente el alimento y el arte.

Es diferente la costumbre tradicional en las partes diferentes de China, pero la familia entera que tiene **la cena de reunión juntos** en la Víspera Año Nuevo es indispensable. En el Sur China, la cena de reunión por lo general tiene más de diez comidas incluyendo la cuajada de frijol y el pescado, porque la pronunciación de estas dos comidas es "rico" en la lengua china. En el Norte China, la mayor parte de las comidas de reunión es bolas de masa hervida, que son hechas y comidas por la familia entera.

Por lo general la gente hace **fuegos artificiales** **durante la Nochevieja. En Víspera del primer día de primer mes lunar, la gente lleva vestidos de festival** y comienza a visitar o dar la bienvenida a los visitantes. **Ellos saludan el uno al otro con el "Feliz año nuevo" y "feliz Fiesta de Primavera" e invitan a los visitantes a tomar el té y a la charla en su casa. **

Hay una plétora de actividades durante la Fiesta de Primavera incluyendo **la ópera, baile de león**, **la proyección de película y ferias de templo.** Hay también la gente que prefiere quedarse en casa y mirar la televisión.

Creo que no hay manera de describir la fiesta, es algo que debe verse para poder abarcar todos los detalles y lamentablemente nunca lo he hecho, peor me encantaría.

**La boda**: oh creo que hablare en grandes rasgos de la boda china por que los detalles son muchos.

La referencia a una boda la saco de dos películas, de una película llamada "**El Mito", y de "El tigre y el dragón", **donde se ve todas las personas que se reúnen, como son los templos donde se celebran las bodas y como van **vestidas las novias**, el que todo fuera siempre de rojo me llamo mucho la atención, el rojo para los chinos es vida y fortuna por ello en esa celebración, el rojo es el color imperante, el kimono de Kagome es el kimono de una princesa china, créanme es esplendoroso a la vista, pero como ya ha llevado demasiados kimonos en toda la historia ya no ahondé demasiado en ellos, **el traje de Inuyasha** también es el típico traje de gala de hombre para varón, es una túnica completa hecha de seda que es un poco complicado de explicar pero el corte es muy parecido al que usa Mouse de Ranma ½.

Después de la boda, se acostumbra **tomar fotos** y recibir las **felicitaciones de todos los invitados**, pero como estamos unos 400 años atrás descarte lo de las fotos verdad, las felicitaciones están en esa **tarjetas rojas** que les dieron todos a los novios, estar tarjetas también pueden ser **sobres rojos** llenos de dinero para las necesidades de los novios pero me salte eso también por que Inuyasha "Trump" Taisho no lo necesita jaja las fiestas son la lo grande, dependiendo de las posibilidades de los novios, es el banquete, donde se sirven diferentes platillos

**El menu** consiste siempre entre 5 u 8 platos, siempre de acuerdo al bolsillo claro. Pero eso si no pueden faltar dentro del menú un plato de verduras, uno de carne (cerdo o pollo o vaca o algún animal comestible, recuerden que el dicho de todo lo que camina va al asador corre en la comunidad china, así que pueden esperar cualquier tipo de carne…), uno de pescado y la infaltable sopa de tiburón que es el símbolo que es un casamiento y no el año nuevo u otra celebración La preparación es indistinta así como también la cantidad de los mismos pero nunca pueden faltar los importantes.

Y estos son la mayoría de los detalles que pude conseguir sobre esta celebración espero que les haya gustado.

Oh cierto **la canción** se llama _Akai Hana_, de una cantante llamada **UA** lo se un extraño nombre pero no se fíen demasiado de ella, es una traducción a medias, busque y busque y busque la traducción al menos al ingles, pero no la encofre esta vez, así que me guíe a medias por lo poco de conozco de japonés y por otras canciones que si están traducidas, el ritmo es muy lindo muy clásico y mis a dock para esta escena.

**Nota de autora**: que puedo decir, no me gusto mucho este capitulo, será quizás por que no quiero despedirme de geisha snif snif pero ya nada más nos faltan dos capítulos más y terminamos.

Lamento si esta actualizacion ha sido la mas lenta, creo que lo ha sido, pero han pasado un par de cosas en mi familia que no han dejado que pueda sentarme a escribir hasta hace muy poco. para terminar el dia de hoy aqui dejo mis responsivas.

**Fel**: pues de hecho si, en este capitulo me enfoque mucho en esa resolución que se tiene de Kagome y sus padres, y de ante mano se que este capitulo lo vas a odian, pero bueno, me atengo a tu ira, dejala correr hasta el rió

Tata Mei

**Jimena-chan**: Yo entiendo, suelo ser algo enredada también, pues más o menos, pero supongo que todos nos quedamos con la idea de las adorable orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza (acabo de tener un lapsus con un telenovela jaja) pero luce más humano de lo que crees, me lo imagino vestido en esos bonitos trajes chinos, adorable por completo, yo quiero uno así gracias por el review.

**Yuna-DW**: tengo esa mala manía de intercalar las escenas para que se vean como recuerdos, me gusta aunque a veces si debe resultar algo enredado, espero que no te haya dado trabajo. A mi también me gusto la escena con su papá, iba a ser la mamá pero luego de analizar toda la situación creo que el único que se lo merecía era su papá, pero no es lo ultimo que sabremos de ellos, así que esperemos ver que pasa gracias por el review

**Seishime**: pues la mera verdad si se lo mecían, quizás yo hubiera sido más violenta jeje, pero ahora veamos que les depara el futuro, como viste la boda, quise ser más especifica pero es complicado cuando es una cultura que casi no conoces, aun así espero y te haya gustado –gracias por el review.

**Dita-chan**: Pues si la verdad fueron muy injustos, y la forma en la que reaccionaron me calo mucho incluso a mi misma, adoro estos personajes tan imperfectos pero sobre todo ponerles el tras fondo de ellos mismo, por que hicieron lo que hicieron y cuales fueron las consecuencias. Pues aquí esta la boda, quise ser muy especifica y concéntrame en los detalles pero es un poco complicado cuando nunca lo has visto, hubiera deseado hacerlo para saber que poner, peor intente poner cuantos detalles pude, espero y te haya gustado. A propósito de Rin y Sesshomaru, ya lo decidí voy a hacer un capitulo completo para ellos para explorar sus emociones y creo que de hecho será en el siguiente capitulo, tengo algunas sorpresas preparadas para el final, así que espero que estés conmigo hasta que llegue –gracias por el review.

**Lorena**: Pero ya vez a veces al orgullo o la vanidad propia hacen que lastimemos a quien deberíamos proteger, el comportamiento humano es complejo, te quedo debiendo el lemon, pero en algún punto de la historia lo pondré lo prometo, estamos muy cerca del final, peor me acordare de ti, gracias por el review

**Inu to aome**¿Cómo viste la boda?, lo se debí haber puesto más detalles poner más cosas pero es que lo chino es un terreno desconocido, pero de todos modos espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el review.

**Anbel**: Oh te va a matar entonces el capitulo de Rin y Sesshomaru, pronto lo pondré lo prometo. Gracias por el review.

**Yuiren3**: estate segura de eso, va a ser un final feliz, pero no simple ya veras de lo que hablo cuando lo veas, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, se que quizás no me explaye tanto como quería pero lo compensare ya lo veras, gracias por el review.

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**¿Me dejas un review para saber si mi historia te ha gustado?**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Shian shen**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	22. Interludio 2: Secreto

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Interludio dos:**_

_**Secreto**_

La chica sostenía con fuerza un ramo de flores rojas contra su pecho observando, la seda roja cayendo como un rió de sangre en la tierra cuando la mujer bajaba vestida en ese vaporoso kimono chino que era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, se veía más hermosa de lo que nunca la hubiera siquiera imagina, con una sonrisa radiante y feliz. La observo caminar hasta las puertas del altar y como ser recibida tan amorosamente por el caballero que la esperaba, lucían tan felices y tan bien juntos, como una pareja de historias románticas.

Y a pesar de que le causaba una gran alegría la felicidad de su querida hermana aun así no podía evitar cierto sentimiento de celos. No por que quisiera lo que ella tenía, si no por que ella nunca sería lo suficiente para poder alcanzar algo así.

**_Surechigau_** **_shoujo tachi mabushikute me o sorashita_**

**_Mujaki_** **_na mama no kodomo no you na_**

_Paso los ojos de largo de aquellas chicas que me deslumbran._

La ceremonia paso lenta, los altos consejos de el monje a la pareja, los votos sagrados de una vida juntos, de amarse, se respetarse y cuidarse el uno al otro, de ensalzar siempre el amor, la comprensión, la fidelidad y la unión de su familia, hablaba de cosas hermosas, de la vida llena de felicidad y compromiso, sintió como las lagrimas acudían raudas a sus ojos, volteo a ver un momento a las dos chicas que estaban paradas a un lado de ella, las dos hermosas geishas ataviadas de rosado y azul intenso, las dos con una expresión perfecta pero cada una con un camino blanco marcado sobre sus perfecto maquillaje y aun así, seguían luciendo espectacularmente bellas, ella bajo su rostro y lo escondió entre el ramo de flores, desearía ser como ellas, tan hermosa como ella, comparada solo era una niña allí que nadie miraría.

Hasta esos días eso había sido un consuelo, que nadie la mirara que nadie notara su presencia que nadie volviera a lastimarla nunca. Sin que nadie lo notara bajo una mano sobre su vientre, sobre la delicada tela de ese kimono se podían sentir las cicatrices que atravesaban todo su vientre, una marca imborrable que la haría nunca olvidar que ella no era nada más que una mujer que habían marcado para siempre. Cerró sus ojos y en medio de la algarabía y la alegría de ese lugar dejo su dolor y su vergüenza abrirse paso a trabes de su piel.

Hubiera deseado que su vida fuera diferente, hubiera deseado que muchas de aquellas cosas espantosas que le pasaron no le hubiesen pasado a él ni a nadie. Escucho las palabras de paz del monje que seguía en la ceremonia, estas amortiguaban el impacto de sus recuerdos.

**_Jiyuu_** **_na hane o motte ita_**

**_Kurayami_** **_no mukou gawa hikari sasu basho o motome_**

_Ellas poseen alas libres e inocentes como niños inocentes, aun si busco luz en medio de un sitio oscuro._

Rin era solo una niña cuando había visitado por primera vez Seykio ku, sus padres eran pescadores que venían desde la costa a vender su producto, también eran campesinos, sembrando arroz que utilizaban más que para vender para comerlo, pero ese año había habido una gran inundación y toda la cosecha se había perdido, era hija única pero aun así ella y sus padres morían de hambre en esos días, su esperanza era hacer trueque o poder vender por un poco los pescados que habían atrapado al amanecer, la cuidad era muy excitante, los carros donde viajaban caballeros y damas, las parejas en limpios y bonitos kimonos caminando por las calles, limpias y empedradas, había luces, olores, y sabores burbujeando por todas partes cuando legaron al mercado. Habían logrado vender lo que llevaban y ella se sintió feliz por ello, pudieron comprar un poco de arroz y vegetales, su madre le había alcanzado una manzana que si bien no era muy grande, descolorida y pequeña había resultado ser muy dulce, maravillosa para los dos días que no caía en su estomago nada más que sopa con algas y un poco de soya.

Antes de ir a casa pasaron por un templo, ella estaba extasiada viendo a todas las personas en el templo, el aroma del incienso en todo el lugar era reconfortante, se arrodillo junto a una imagen del bondadoso buda y empezó a orar, paso mucho tiempo allí, orando por su familia, por que la cosecha siguiente fuera buena, por que sus padres tuvieran salud y siempre tuvieran algo que comer, que los protegiera con su manto y les diera un poquito de paz.

Cuando termino de rezar, busco a sus padres por todos lados sin poder encontrarlos, camino todo el día por la cuidad sin poder dar con ellos, así que decidió volver a casa sola quizás la habían perdido de vista en el templo y habían regresado a casa, ya era de noche cuando había llegado, pero todo estaba oscuro cuando llego, no había nadie en casa, durmió, hasta la mañana siguiente fue cuando encontró una carta de sus padres pidiéndole perdón, explicándole que la pobreza era demasiada y que era más fácil que cada uno encontrara su camino por su propio lado, que fuera fuerte y que luchara por sobrevivir.

Lloro por tres días dentro de la choza, era una niña solo de 6 años¿Como habian creído sus padres que podría sobrevivir sola? después de ese tiempo tomo sus cosas y decidió salir a buscarlos, no tenía a nadie en el mundo, los padres de sus padres habían muerto antes incluso que ella naciera, y no tenía más familia.

**_Hitotsu nokotta tsubasa hirogete mo_**

**_Shinjitsu_** **_ni dake todokanai_**

_Separando la única ala que yo tengo, no puedo alcanzar la verdad yo sola._

Pero paso, pasaron meses antes y no los pudo encontrar, fue de un lugar a otro sin descanso para poder encontrarlo, y en ese tiempo se mantenía solo de las cosas que la gente le regalaba al verla en los caminos ella sola, muchos fueron amables, pero uno fue realmente malvado.

Era ya de noche cuando había llegado a una provincia en la costa, no sabía donde estaba, solo llego a las afueras de la pequeña población, tenía mucha hambre y estaba muy cansada, un hombre maduro se acerco a ella y pregunto si estaba bien, ella le dijo que si, que solo estaba cansada y hambrienta, el la invito al pueblo a comer algo, ella acepto movida solo por la gran necesidad que estaba cargada en su estomago y de una mano amiga que la auxiliara, fue con él comió y bebió hasta estar satisfecha, nunca había tomado sake, era solo una niña después de todo, así que se había sentido rara y cansada después de tomarlo y durante horas o supo nada de ella misma. Lo que la despertó fue un intenso dolor en el vientre, abrió los ojos solo para ver a ese hombre que le había dado de comer empuñando una navaja llena de sangre. Solo cerro los ojos, sabía que moriría y no le importaba, desde que se había quedado sola estaba mucho más allá del miedo a la muerte, estaba sola, abandonada a su suerte, nadie la quería, nadie la extrañaria, a nadie le importaba, la muerte era un buen final para la vida que había tenido hasta entonces.

Pero no murió, se despertó de nuevo, tirada como un despojo en un callejón, tenía sangre en todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo entre las piernas y encima de su estomago, el dolor la corría de punta a punta y supo demasiado pronto lo que le había pasado, pero… eso solo le pasaba a las mujeres, no a las niñas, no a las niñas como ella. Como pudo se levantó y desde ese día no volvió a confiar en nadie, trabajaba o robaba para poder comer, y si no podía hacerlo no comía, como pudo ella sola curo sus heridas, nunca supo como fue que sobrevivió, como fue que no se desangro y murió después de lo que ese hombre le había hecho, pero no se cuestionaba sobre eso, no podía detenerse y encerrarse en ese pensamiento, si quería sobrevivir, si había sobrevivido a eso solo podía significar que debía vivir, y se aferro a la vida a una vida sin significado, a una vida solo por la terquedad de sobrevivir, por la costumbre, por llevarle la contra a los que querían verla muerta. En contra de sus padres, en contra de ese hombre malvado que le había robado su honra, en contra del mundo entero que la miraba como si ella no fuera nadie, como si no fuera nada.

**_Soko_** **_kara miru watashi no sugata wa_**

**_Donna_** **_huu ni utsutte imasu ka_**

_¿Cómo me miran¿Con sus ojos desde su lugar?_

Y con el tiempo se acostumbro a eso, paso un año entero vagando por todo el centro y la costa de Tokio hasta que el destino la llevo a Seykio ku de nuevo, ahora ya con 8 años y después de haber pasado 2 años vagando de aquí para allá. Quizá el destino que quería jugarle una broma pesada al hacerla llegar de nuevo al lugar donde sus desgracias habían empezado.

Las miradas… las miradas de todas las personas eran lo que más le pesaba, las mujeres que caminaban con niñas de su edad, sus kimonos de colores bonitos y limpios, mientras ella iba con un raído viejo y sucio kimono que no había cambiado en muchos meses, odiaba como la miraban, peor de lo que podían ver a un pero callejero.

Que sabían esas mujeres de la vida que ella había tenido, que sabían ellas que todos sus caprichos y necesidades eran cubiertas por maridos que muchas veces desangraban a las demás personas para tener lo que tenían, ellas no sabían que mucho de lo que tenían era por personas como ella que no tenían nada, los odiaba, mucho los odiaba.

Paso un par de semanas en _Seykio ku _hasta que el destino la llevo a la puerta de la okiya de la señora Kaede, había visto entrar a una mujer anciana solamente el día anterior, no eran del tipo que sale al pórtico a patear a una vagabunda para que se marchara, había aprendido a reconocerlas, pero no se imagino que al día siguiente no solo hubiera podido dormir en el pórtico si no que la mujer le había ofrecido un trabajo, no limosna ni caridad, trabajo, ser una geisha y la idea le resulto loca y además, increíble, ella una geisha, ni siquiera sabía que eran, solo sabía que eran mujeres bellas que se vestían y actuaban como princesas.

Comprendió después de un tiempo que significaba ser una geisha pero no le importo, Kaede sama, no aparentaba ser buena, y ella no se lo pedía era mejor así, pero a su lado tenía una casa, un futon y comida suficiente cada día, aprendía y trabajaba muy duro pero no estaba de nuevo en la calle.

Después de poco llego Hinagueshi y le empezó a enseñar una parte de la vida que nadie le había mostrado, la de poder confiar en la gente, la de poder reír al menos un poco, una persona que no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre pero que a pesar de todo, era buena y amable con ella. Solo por ella aun cuando la señora Kaede había descubierto en su cuerpo lo que había pasado y la había dejado solo como una criada no se fue.

**_Konna_** **_konna itsuwari darake no_**

**_Hibi_** **_o warai tobashite kudasai_**

_Por favor llévame lejos, estos son mis días llenos de cosas falsas._

Abrió los ojos cuando escucho los hurras de las mujeres a su lado, la ceremonia había terminado, se acerco entre la gente al ver caminar hacía afuera a su hermana y su esposo, desfloro las flores que tenía en las manos y empezó a arrojar los pétalos a los novios, todos reían y se veían felices y por dentro ella lo estaba también por ella.

En medio de la gente fue que noto como dos ojos dorados no habían dejado de mirarla. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido al conectar la mirada con la de ese joven.

- Sesshomaru san…

Rápido apartó la mirada de sus ojos y la bajo, la mirada del joven hermano de Inuyasha la perturbaba de sobre manera, él la hacía sentir, como si fuera especial. Las chicas a su lado se movieron y ella las siguió huyendo del joven, pero no tenía mucho sentido por que, vivían en la misma casa.

Las últimas semanas se había mantenido mucho tiempo juntos, y era muy agradable pasar tiempo con él, Sesshomaru la hacía sentir como su fuera una persona importante, manteniendo largas charlas sobre todas las cosas, sobre cosas que ella había visto en china y que Sesshomaru conocía muy bien, eran tan educado, tan inteligente con tanto temple, y tanta autoridad, cualquier persona de la casa obedecía sus ordenes como las del propio Inuyasha y muchos asuntos de la casa estaban directamente a su cuidado.

El era la personas más impresionante que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, no había un adjetivo diferente para poder expresarlo solo impresionante, y al estar a su lado la hacía sentir como su igual y la verdad es que no lo era.

Ella y él vivían en mundos distintos, ella había sido criado en sabanas de seda, querido y protegido por sus padres hasta que habían muerto, y ella, ella… ni siquiera tenía una virginidad que ofrecerle, no era nada, no era nadie, lo había aprendido toda su ida y aunque ahora su hermana le hubiera otorgado el apellido Higurashi eso no cambiaba en nada su historia, y lo que era ella.

Desearía tener la suerte de ser como su hermana, una mujer agraciada e inteligente que desconocía su origen pero que en realidad siempre había sido una princesa, ser merecedora de él pero no era más que una abandonada niña sin honor, jamás lo alcanzaría.

Si solo pudiera, si solo pudiera no dudaría en dejarlo que la llevara lejos y ser feliz a su lado.

**_Teokure_** **_ni naru sono mae ni_**

**_Tobu_** **_koto ni tsukarete mo hane orosu yuuki mo nai_**

_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde, incluso si estoy cansada de volar, no tengo ni siquiera el valor de reclinar mis alas._

La fiesta era hermosa, Rin nunca había visto tanto lujo y tanta elegancia en toda su vida, ni tanta gente, afuera la algarabía y la alegría dominaba con toda la gente del pueblo, reían, cantaban, tocaban música y comían felices, mientras que adentro de la casa, las cosas era igual de felices pero mucho más elegantes, la familia de Inuyasha, algunos tíos y primos lejanos que vivían en Japón, los sirvientes más íntimos de la familia como el administrador Miroku que no había dejado de flirtear con Sango que se había apartado a conversar con él mientras Akane platicaba con un grupo de mujeres en la sala.

Pero ella no dejaba de sentirse un poco incomoda, sin ser parte de toda esa gente y todo ese mundo.

- Rin san…

Ella volteó a verlo, se había escabullido de él durante varias horas pero una vez que la algarabía inicial había pasado la había encontrado.

- Sesshomaru san…

- Ha sido una linda velada no lo cree.

- Si, Kagome san e Inuyasha sama parecen muy felices.

- Y deben estarlo han pasado por un millón de cosas para poder llegar a este momento.

Rin le ofreció una sonrisa y no dijo nada más, quería apartarse de él. ¿Cuanto duraría su amistad¿Cuánto tiempo podía ocultar lo que ella era en realidad y la relegaría como lo haría cualquier persona en su posición? y ¿Cuánto le dolería aquello¿Por ellos dos una mujer no debía amar? No debía entregarse sin tener la seguridad de que eso no te lastimara y una relación con el joven hijo de la familia Taisho eso es justo lo que haría.

**_Moshimo_** **_negai ga hitotsu kanau nara_**

**_Isso_** **_koko kara tsuredashite_**

_Si pudieras hacer mis sueños realidad, llévame lejos de aquí por favor._

- ¿Pasa algo malo Rin san? – le pregunto preocupado, toda la fiesta había estado sería y reservada.

- No Sesshomaru san… - respondió despacio – con permiso

Ella se levantó y salio de la habitación, no quería hablar más con él, solo resultaría más duro después, si se llegaba a enamorar más de él solo terminaría más herida, él era… él era demasiado para ella, solo eso, él era hijo de un terrateniente importante en China y Japón¿Por qué pondría una persona así sus ojos en ella?

El patio ya empezaba a vaciarse, la gente había terminado de comer y ya se retiraba cuando salio de la casa, las campanas que iluminaban todo el patio la ayudaron a guiarse con velocidad a los jardines, los reflejos de las campanas rojas se colaban entre las sombra alumbrando los caminos, el poco tiempo que habían pasado allí había recorrido todo y lo conocía bien, no le sería difícil poder escabullirse y...

- Rin san espera – una voz dijo a su espalda.

Volteó solo para verlo a él siguiéndola a los jardines, apresuró su paso esperando poder esconderse por un rato que se fuera a dormir que ya no le preguntara nada, pero no pudo, era su casa después de todo, él debía conocer cada lugar escondido de la gran mansión, él debió criarse jugando en esos jardines, no logro ocultarse siquiera antes de que él la alcanzara.

- Rin san… - su tono sonaba preocupado, sus ojos dorados reflejaban sombras oscuras que los hacían de un ámbar profundo.

- Estoy cansada, - dijo aun dándole la espalda, no quería mirarlo, no mientras el miedo se reflejaba en sus propios ojos de esa manera, estaba tan asustada - es todo por favor Sesshomaru san, déjeme ir a dormir.

- No.

No agrego más y ella se sintió un poco confundida y herida por eso, por que no podía respetar su decisión.

- Rin, algo te pasa, y me preocupa – dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo desprevenidamente – por favor tenme confianza, yo quiero ser tu amigo.

- Eso es solo por que no me conoce – dijo tristemente.

- Quiero conocerte – le dijo sinceramente.

- No Sesshomaru san, - dijo ella aun a su espalda - usted no quiere conocerme, mi vida no es bonita, no soy una persona ni siquiera agradable, usted debe buscar personas que… - se detuvo ¿Qué era ella? - personas diferentes para que sean sus amigos, no una persona como yo

Ella intento alejarse pero él no la dejó ir, lo volteo a ver, sus ojos pesaban y picaban con deseos de lágrimas en ellos, lo que diera por ser digna de él, lo que diera por que una persona tan dulce, tan amable y tan importante la amara.

**_Ima_** **_mo koko de watashi wa kawarazu_**

**_Ibasho_** **_o zutto sagashite imasu_**

_Sigo aquí y he estado buscando desde hace mucho un lugar donde que sea mío._

- ­Una persona como tu – dijo con voz casi ronca, con un eco de pasión - es lo que siempre he querido.

Ella lo volteo a ver después de lo que había dicho, impresionada, de su ojo derecho escapo por fin una lagrima. "una persona como tú" decía él ¿Qué podía querer Sesshomaru de una persona como ella? No sabía por que se había quedado parada en su lugar, no sabía por que seguía allí, no quería decirle nada, no quería que el supiera nada, pero su boca estaba suplicándole que hablara, que no se quedara callada.

- Usted no sabe lo que dice – dijo muy despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él pudiera escucharla.

- Al contrario Rin san, - dijo acercándose a ella con cautela, Rin tenía la apariencia de un cervatillo dispuesto a echarse a correr en cualquier momento, quería calmarla, abogar para que se abriera a él -se justo lo que estoy diciendo, eres una persona hermosa Rin san, a pesar de que como has dicho no has tenido una vida "bonita" – puso énfasis especial en esa palabra - aquí sigues, y eres una persona honrada y buena, una persona en la que se puede confiar, limpia y…

- Basta por favor – cada cosa que decía le echaba en cara aun más lo que ella no era, - yo no soy ni limpia ni honrada, si no todo lo contrario, - estaba luchando con las lagrimas que quería derramar - me he criado en un mundo donde solo hay mentiras, donde la gente toma lo que puede de los demás, y yo he hecho lo mismo.

- No te creo – dijo con convicción.

- Pues es verdad, aunque no me crea, - dijo sin poder mirarlo - ¿Por qué creer que llegue a una okiya? Por que ese es mi lugar, por que una… - se detuvo buscando un adjetivo para si misma – persona, como yo no tiene lugar en una casa bonita ni con una familia que la ame, una persona como yo es un despojo que sobrevive como puede, tome lo que me ofrecieron de la okiya, tome lo que la familia Higurashi me dio, y tomare lo que se me de de la familia Taisho y no quiero. - las lagrimas salían copiosas de sus ojos - Respeto esta familia, y quiero mucho a Kagome san, por ello, dentro de poco le pediré que me envié a una escuela, que me consiga un trabajo noble y no me volverá a ver, no se preocupe yo… encontrare mi lugar en el mundo y no dañare a nadie de su familia.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que te lo permitiría?

- Que no le pediría permiso, - dijo volteándolo a ver de reojo - antes de saberlo ya lo estaría haciendo.

Él no la soltó pero rodeo para poderse quedar frente a ella, la miro a la cara, pesadas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y eso le rompió el corazón, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas, la joven temblaba como una hoja y sus lagrimas no se detenían.

- Por favor, no llores – dijo dulcemente – por favor.

La chica en medio de la bruma lo pudo escuchar y las lágrimas empezaron amenguar, pero no dejó de temblar.

**_Douka_** **_douka anata ni dake wa_**

**_Kono_** **_omoi ga tsutawarimasu you ni_**

**_Hoshii_** **_mono nado hoka ni nai_**

**_Soko_** **_kara miru watashi no sugata wa_**

_Ardientemente deseo que esta sensación pueda alcanzarte, no necesito nada más que me mires._

- Rin san… - dijo aun sin soltarla acercándola a él, - alguna vez has dejado que alguien sostenga tu corazón en sus manos.

¿Sostener mi corazón? La frase entro en su cabeza como si estuviera en otro idioma, la única persona que había demostrado un poco de cariño a ella en todos esos años había sido Kagome, pero ¿sostener su corazón?

- ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien te consuele? - le pregunto de nuevo - ¿Qué alguien te escuche?

¿Consolarla¿Escucharla? Como decirle que la última vez que había confiado en una persona esta la había marcado para siempre en más de una forma, no no podía confiar en nadie así.

- No – dijo casi sin voz – nunca, y no lo haré.

Ella la atrajo más cerca empezó a acariciar su cabello, olía a sal y a flores frescas un aroma dulce y tiste al mismo tiempo, la comprensión le llegaba tan profundamente, cuanto daño le habrían hecho a una chica tan joven como ella para que no confiara, para que se volviera una persona cuyo propósito era solo sobre vivir no vivir, no soñar, solo subsistir.

- Rin san.

"Que mirada tan calida" fue lo único que pudo pensar al voltear a verlo cuando la soltó lo suficiente, triste, melancólica, sería y al mismo tiempo calido y reconfortante, nadie nunca la había mirado así, y de pronto se encontró deseando que la mirara así siempre.

- _­_uno nunca debe quedarse con sus penas para si mismo, o envenenan el alma –su mirada dulce nunca la abandono – ven te contare una historia.

Él la tomó de la mano y ella lo siguió ciegamente, caminaron por el patio y llegaron al mismo patio donde se habían despedido aquella noche, esta vez el paisaje era muy diferente, la hierba verde estaba cubierta por un fino velo de nieve blanca. Y ahora en lugar de la suntuosa luna llena estaban alumbrados por los faroles que flamas amarillas que hacían caminos por toda la propiedad, llegaron a la orilla del estanque y se sentaron sobre la tierra fresca. El silencio se hizo entre ellos dos por un momento, ella no dejaba de observarlo pensando ahora en que es lo que diría el joven de ojos dorados ahora, que le pasaría a él para poder decir algo tan profundo como aquello.

**_Donna_** **_huu ni utsutte imasu ka_**

**_Konna_** **_konna itsuwari darake no_**

_En tus ojos desde donde esta, de_ _estos días míos donde solo hay cosas falsas _

- Inuyasha y yo, somos hermanos solo por parte de nuestro padre – empezó él dejando sus ojos ámbares clavados en el reflejo que le regalaba el estanque, ella escucho en silencio – mi padre tuvo dos matrimonios, el que tuvo con la madre de Inuyasha, su nombre era Izayoi pero lamentablemente contrajo una extraña enfermedad y murió, después se caso con mi madre, y eran muy felices, Inuyasha siempre me ha dicho que era una mujer dulce, buena y recta, pero… yo nunca la conocí.

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Rin antes de poder detenerse y de verdad lo lamento al ver esa sombra casi negra en los ojos del joven a su lado.

- Murió cuando yo nací, fue su vida a cambio de la mía –dijo sin poder voltearla a ver – siempre, me he sentido como responsable de haberle quitado la vida a mi madre, después de todo, si no me hubiera tenido a mi quizás hubiera logrado tener una vida plena y larga.

- Pero no es tu culpa – Rin empezó a tutearlo sin darse cuenta – un hijo… por un hijo debería darse todo, incluso la vida, y si lo dejas solo, debería ser solo por algo así, un hijo va unido a tu corazón hasta la muerte y debes ser capaz de darlo por el si así lo requiere, estoy segura de que tu madre dio su vida por ti, con gusto.

- Es lo que mi padre siempre me dijo, que su madre había tenido en sus manos su propia vida y la suya en el momento más difícil, y que había decidido por la mía, pero no importa lo que me dijera mi padre yo no podía dejar de sentiré culpable, supongo que eso marca mucho de la forma en la que soy, creo que aprendí a dar de mi tanto como pudiera en retribución por lo que había tomado para lograr vivir, - fue cuando la volvió a ver – lo vez no somos tan diferentes, yo también he tomado lo que se me ha dado para lograr sobrevivir.

- Sesshomaru…

- Se lo duro que es estar solo, estar en la riqueza o en la pobreza es lo mismo, tienes que tomar lo que se te da para poder sobrevivir, pero yo tuve la fortuna de contar con un hermano y un padre, y creo que tu no, yo tuve en su momento alguien que me consolara, eso es lo único que nos hace diferentes Rin san.

- Es que…

- Se que no te conozco, pero quiero conocerte, quiero poder escucharte Rin.

- No es una historia agradable, de verdad – dijo e inconscientemente se paso una mano por el estomago no quisiera tener que hablar de eso.

- Rin… - dijo ella viendo su extraño gesto – el dolor no se ira nunca si no lo dejas ir.

Ella lo volteo a ver, sus ojos no habían dejado de ser cristalinos, él quería saber, bueno, quizás esa sería la única forma en que podría poner distancia entre los dos y no seguir a su lado, perdería su corazón si se mantenía más tiempo a su lado.

- Por favor Rin.

- Está bien.

Y así Rin empezó su largo y triste relato.

**_Hibi_** **_o warai tobashite kudasai_**

**_Ima_** **_mo koko de watashi wa kawarazu_**

**_Ibasho_** **_o zutto sagashite imasu_**

_Por favor llévame lejos, sigo aquí y he estado buscando desde hace mucho un lugar donde que sea mío._

Y por alguna extraña manera allí en medio de la noche mirando el reflejo de los dos en el estanque contar todo aquella historia no resulto tan difícil como parecía, todo desde su nacimiento en un ceno humilde, su abandono y sus años de vagancia, aquel encuentro que marco su vida para siempre, ella vio aun en el estanque oscuro como los ojos de Sesshomaru ardían en rabia justo en esa parte de la historia, pero continuo, su llegada a la okiya, su vida allí y después como un paliativo para todo eso, la llegada de Kagome o de Hinagueshi a la okiya y su vida a su lado.

El relato le llevo horas y estaba segura de que todos en la mansión ya dormían placidamente, la noche se había vuelto cada vez un poco más fría, las lagrimas que había derramado habían dejado un camino frió, casi cristalino sobre sus dos mejillas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio¿Qué resultado tendría ante su relato el joven Sesshomaru¿La repudiaría por no ser doncella o por ser solo la hija de pescadores¿Por casi haber sido una geisha¿Por haber sido una criada, una ladrona o una estafadora¿Por que de todas las cosas malas que había hecho en toda su vida él la repudiaría de su lado?

No soportaba el nudo en su estomago por la espera, por lo que el pudiera decirle, estaba en un momento donde había abierto por completo su corazón y descubierto su alma, se sentía increíblemente vulnerable, se levantó de el suelo y quiso irse, peor ella la sostuvo de una mano.

- No te vayas.

- Sesshomaru san, ya le he dicho lo que quería saber- dijo tratando de sonar calmada y fría – ahora deberá entender que una persona como usted no se involucra con una persona como yo, somos completamente diferentes y cada uno pertenece a un mundo diferente, no se mezclan entre si con un buen resultado.

- Eso a mi no me importa.

- Pero imagina que dirá la gente que llegue a verlo conmigo, que si una de esas personas a pesar de estar limpia y sana me reconoce, como podrías soportar esa humillación-

- La gente – dijo un poco alterado – lo que dice la gente solo destruye no ayuda en nada, no hemos tenido ya suficiente ejemplo con lo que le ha pasado a Inuyasha y Kagome, ellos han tenido que pasar un infierno por que sus familias han querido aparentar lo que no era y ¿Para que? A mi no me interesa lo que la gente pueda decir, solo me guió por mi juicio.

- Entonces deberá entender que no quiere en su casa a una ladrona a una persona sin nombre a una… mujer sin honra que no tiene nada que ofrecer en su casa.

- Rin… sabes… - ella lo volteo a ver tímidamente – yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

- Sesshomaru…

- Exactamente lo mismo, en toda esta historia, yo no veo en ti más que a una persona que se siente culpable por un pecado que no cometió.

Esas palabras, Kami esas palabras estaban cayendo justo en ese sitio de su corazón que más herido estaba.

- Aquel… hombre - dijo y en su voz se tono un odio evidente – te aseguro que pagara con la justicia divina lo que te hizo, no puedo creer que existan personas tan malvadas en este mundo.

- Lo se – dijo con pesar.

- Y aun así no puedes entender que tú has sido solo la victima en todo esto- puso una mano sobre su mejilla – eras solo una niña pero tuviste el valor de aferrarte a la vida aun a pesar de todas esas cosas horribles que te han hecho, Rin eso no es causa de vergüenza, eso es causa de admiración.

Incredulidad, eso es lo que de dibujo en su cara, "admiración" eso había dicho, nadie nunca había sentido admiración por ella, lastima, vergüenza, asco incluso, pero admiración, ella misma nunca había podido sentir ningún tipo de admiración por ella misma, había sobrevivido como lo hacían todos pero él. Él sentía admiración. Algo dulce nació en un lugar en su corazón.

**_Douka_** **_douka anata ni dake wa_**

**_Kono_** **_omoi ga tsutawarimasu you ni_**

**_Hoshii_** **_mono nado hoka ni nai_**

**_Soko_** **_kara miru watashi no sugata wa_**

_Ardientemente deseo que esta sensación pueda alcanzarte._

_No necesito nada más, que me mires._

Antes de saber que hacía en realidad se encontró a si misma besando sus labios, el chico delante de ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, el movimiento lo había sorprendido mucho.

¿Era malo aquello¿Era malo desear solo poder pertenecer a una persona así, capaz de ver mucho más allá de lo que cualquier persona había visto antes?, y si lo era que los dioses la perdonaran no quería dejarlo ir, quería por lo menos un día, una noche un momento tenerlo para ella, poder compartir su alma y su corazón con la persona que la entendía.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan gentiles tan tiernos y la forma en que había rodeado su espalda con una mano era tan amorosa, este beso eraducho muy diferente al que habían compartido aquella noche, aquel era una despedida y este era algo como un reclamo, como si en ese beso estuvieran exigiendo algo los dos uno del otro.

- Oh Kami… - dijo al separarse de él, - yo… yo…

No le dio opción esta vez, él no la soltó del abrazo donde la tenía atrapada, y sonreía, y lucia tan feliz.

- Eso ha sido realmente bueno Rin chan – dijo casi con diversión – creí que me costaría más trabajo.

- Sesshomaru san yo…

- Por favor no te sientas avergonzada, si no hubieras tomado la iniciativa lo hubiera hecho yo lo juro.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso de nuevo, más dulcemente, más tranquilamente en las mejillas en la frente en los ojos, sintió el dejó de sal en sus mejillas y lo disfruto, por que internamente se estaba haciendo un montón de promesas, como la de no dejarla llorar nunca más.

Así se había sentido su hermano al conocer a Kagome, por eso colgaba cascabeles en los árboles, por eso había dedicado su vida entera a la de ella siendo su guardián, haciéndola fuerte, siguiéndola incluso después de la muerte, esa sensación de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de vulnerabilidad es lo que su hermano había sentido.

Como deseaba que fuera así, era una sensación maravillosa, solo esperaba que pudiera alcanzaba a ella también,

**_Donna_** **_huu ni utsutte imasu ka_**

**_Konna_** **_konna itsuwari darake no_**

_En tus ojos desde donde esta, de_ _estos días míos donde solo hay cosas falsas _

- Sesshomaru san…

- Por favor Rin chan no te vayas – dijo sin soltarla, cerca de ella, con sus aliento en sus labios – déjame mostrarte que el mundo no es tan malo, que la vida puede ser bonita – ella iba a decir algo pero no al dejó hablar – te necesito, por que no habrá nadie que pueda entender tan bien lo que yo soy, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, hemos tenido una vida donde hemos tenido que hacer cosas que nadie quiere hacer y sin en cambio sobrevivimos a eso, pero todo puede ser diferente.

- Yo… yo no…

- Por que te niegas a la oportunidad Rin cha, ahora tienes todo para poder intentarlo, un nombre, una familia, y lo que haya pasado antes la verdad es que no me importa, si tu logras que a ti no te atormente.

- ¿Es que confías en mí?

- Para mi eres más digna de confianza que nadie en el mundo, pudiste ocultarme todo, pudiste esconder tu pasado siempre pero decidiste decírmelo y confiar en mi juicio, y yo… Kami, Rin chan, mi corazón me dice que te quedes conmigo, sin importar que.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, su aliento acariciándola tan suavemente cada vez que hablaba, podía intentarlo, podía intentarlo al menos, quizás ella también era una princesa encerrada en una historia triste, quizá ella también podía llegar a ser tan afortunada como Kagome y ser feliz con la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Coloco sus brazos sobre su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, si, al menos se debía la oportunidad de intentarlo, de seguir adelante si no lo lograba con la conciencia de los maravillosos días que hubiera pasado a su lado, nada más.

- Mi corazón… - dijo despacio – mi corazón me dice lo mismo

- Síguelo entonces Rin chan

**_Hibi_** **_o warai tobashite kudasai_**

_Por favor llévame lejos_

Casi el alba sorprendió a los dos jóvenes amantes haciéndose promesas para el futuro, si había una sola oportunidad de tener un final feliz aquel cuento de hadas que había empezado desde la primera vez que se habían mirado a los ojos, ambos iban a intentarlo.

_Fin interludio dos._

_18 de marzo de 2007_

_3: 46 a.m._

_**Nota de autora:** pues aqui esta la historia de rin y seshomaru, no fue romantica acaso, a mi me gusto mucho, se que saque mucho de personaje a Sesh pero fue por una buena accion jeje, no se que mas decir, esta vez nos ahoremos las notas, la unica que dejo es que la cancion es del nuevo disco de Ayumi Hamasaki, secret y la cancion se llama igual, para verla creo que solo en youtube._

_aqui dejo mis responsivas:_

**Kizukito**: bueno aquí vengo con la actualización, espero que te guste, a mi me pareció muy linda, gracias por el review.

**Anabel**: Ijoles me la pones complicado, la verdad yo tampoco he visto en ningún lado una ceremonia así completa, pero una idea más o menos sale en el tigre y el dragón, pero solo de la procesión rumbo al templo, ahora vemos el final feliz de Rin, espero y te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Shakka DV:** Ya casi ya casi colega, gracias por el review

**Inu to aome**: A veces me pongo a pensar que para poder tener una amor así, hay que ganárselo, yo creo que con todas las cosas que le pasaron a la pobre la verdad la vida se lo debía , no lo crees? Espero y que el final feliz de Rin y Sesshomaru te haya gustado también, a mi se me hizo muy romántico gracias por el review

**Yuna-DW**: de antemano gracias por tus palabras, como vez ya casi terminamos, solo un par de conclusiones más a esta historia y quizás me anime a hacer un epilogo muy especial, pero es esta por verse todavía así que me lo reservo, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Yuiren3**: Pues todavía faltan un por de cosas que aclarar de la familia de Kagome pero eso lo veremos pronto, así que no te puedes perder el final de la historia, gracias por el review

**Dita-chan**: pues aquí el capitulo de Sesshomaru y Rin, se que a lo mejor Sesshomaru esta muy fuera de personaje, pero yo quería un chico lindo y bueno con Rin más que la frialdad que muestra nuestro exquisito Sesshomaru jaja, a mime pareció muy romántico y no tan recargado¿Qué opinas tu? Bueno ya falta cada vez más poco para el final de geisha así que no te lo pierdas gracias por el review

**Serena tsukino chiba**: Oh no te preocupes, a partir de aquí solo felicidad para nuestros personajes, ya han pasado demasiadas penas, gracias por el review

**Jimena-chan:** es adorable esta vez, que te ha parecido el fin de la historia de Rin y Sesshomaru, se que lo saque mucho de personaje, pero valía la pena en este fic, espero y te haya gustado gracias por el review

**Ninde Black:** Antes que nada gracias por tus oraciones, pues al menos lo inerte, la verdad yo sentí como si le hicieran falta más cosas, hubiera querido que fuera más visual pero hice lo que pude. Que te ha parecido este capitulo, yo creo que es muy romántico¿Tú que opinas? gracias por el review

_**Me despido, nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**¿Me dejas un mensaje para saber si te ha gustado mi historia?**_

_**gracias**_

_**shian shen**_

_**mimi chan**_

_PD. perdon por las prisas. :D_


	23. Epilogo: Flor Blanca

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**GEISHA**_

_**Por mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Epilogo**_

_**Shiro Hana**_

Varias mujeres vestidas en suaves vestidos entraron corriendo por la puerta, las voces emocionadas de personas afuera se seguían escuchando.

- ¿Lista Rin? - le advirtió

- Si, nee chan – dijo la joven muy nerviosa.

La chica alisó una de las arrugas del vestido que su hermana mayor vestía y salio primero por la puerta, el silencio se hizo de inmediato. Después de ella, algunas niñas más con grandes cascabeles salieron por la misma puerta, solo pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el espacio se llenara de música, el shamisen que llevaba la primera joven y los cascabeles de las demás pequeñas que habían salido, la mujer se asomó por la puerta con discreción y vio afuera como las niñas estaban sentadas en el suelo, cada una en su lugar, como su hermana menor estaba en su lugar también dejando sus manos resbalar por el instrumento, las niñas que le hacían coro con los cascabeles en perfecta sincronía y la apariencia de la única persona que había permanecido en el escenario antes que todos los demás, solo faltaba ella, miro arriba y vio a dos jóvenes en los andamios que cargaban bolsas a su cintura, se mordió un labio preocupada, pero cuando los vio bien afianzados cada uno en su lugar y meter las manos en las bolsas y dejar esparcirse su contenido con cuidado se sintió aliviada, siguió la música un par de segundos más y supo que era su momento, se puso frente a la puerta que la ocultaba solo por dos delgadas cortinas de seda color rosado. Cerro sus ojos y dejo descansar sus cuerdas vocales que había entrenado toda la mañana. Había sido un reto llegar hasta ese lugar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no lo disfrutabas? – dijo con un tono parecido a la curiosidad

- Eso pensé yo también, - respondió pronto ella - pero lo que en realidad no disfrutaba era el como me hacia sentir.

La joven pareja estaba sentada sobre una manta en su patio, una sombrilla de madera atrapaba la luz y los dejaba en la sombra mientras bebían té, Rin y Daiki jugaban correteándose en el patio. El ambiente era tan pacifico, tan perfectamente pacifico que parecía irreal.

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que Inuyasha y Kagome habían regresado a Japón y se habían instalado en la villa china, su aniversario de bodas no estaba muy lejano. Todo había cambiado maravillosamente en esos años, una vez su familia reunida, las cosas volvieron a su cause, Inuyasha se había convertido en un comerciante aun más reconocido de lo que había sido, los negocios con los Yiney habían prosperado, aun así la relación con el menor de ellos no era la mejor, y varias de las familias de comerciantes de la región había empezado a hacer negocios con el también.

Al final Daiki no había querido ir a _Wudan_, había recién encontrado a sus padres y no quería separarse de ellos, su padre le enseñaba tanto como podía y con un profesor tan bueno, se había vuelto realmente hábil.

Mientras Rin y Sesshomaru, ellos dos se habían comprometido en matrimonio solo 1 año después de su llegada a Japón, estaban uno del otro completamente enamorados, pero querían esperar solo un poco tiempo más, para que Rin recibiera educación que deseaba y Sesshomaru pudiera hacerse cargo de su propia parte de la herencia de su padre, cuando ambos cumplieran los 18 años se casarían, solo faltaban algunos meses.

Y de alguna manera Kagome era la única que se sentía estancada y no era una emoción que le gustara demasiado. Disfrutaba en sobre manera ser esposa, madre, y hermana pero de alguna manera echaba de menos algunas cosas, la sensación de flotar cuando bailaba, la de sentir cada una de sus emociones salir en notas desde el shamisen, desde la flauta dulce.

Ella sabía ahora que desde pequeña ella había ansiado con todo su corazón ser una actriz en el teatro, claro sus padre le había dicho muchas veces que ella era una princesa y solo una princesa, que en su posición no podía aspirar a algo así. Más sin en cambio nunca le negaron el placer de aprender a hacerlo, le pusieron instructores de baile, de canto, de música, de arte, de todo lo que pudieron darle para hacerla feliz

Por ello el arte, aun cuando había perdido su memoria, había quedado impreso en su piel, y la había acompañado todo ese tiempo, había sido quizás el destino que le había dado una cosa a cambio de la otra cuando había perdido la memoria había podido hacer realidad su sueño más anhelado.

- Inuyasha nos conocemos desde niños, tú deberías saber… - empezó a explicarle su esposa.

- Lo se – la interrumpió – pero si quieres que sea sincero contigo, nunca pensé que tus padres te permitirían llevar a acabo aquello.

- Bueno, ya lo vez, no llegue a ser la actriz que deseaba ser – dijo casi con diversión - pero llegue a ser la geisha más importante de Seykio ku.

Inuyasha miro a su esposa con los ojos brillantes, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, el gran orgullo que Kagome había sentido al ser la geisha roja, la más famosa y más talentosa de toda la región.

Inuyasha había regresado a Seykio ku por negocios con la familia Yiney después de un tiempo y el nombre de Hinagueshi no había dejado de sonar, todos tenían la idea de que él la había llevado a su casa como su _danna_, nada sabían de la historia de los Higurashi, y él sabiamente dejó que así siguiera siendo, si llegaban a saber alguna vez quien era Kagome que de eso se encargara el destino, pero se sentía impresionado por lo que la ausencia de la geisha roja hacia en la región.

Ahora la veía allí, vestida con un traje de pantalones chinos como los que solía llevar en China, apagada y nostálgica, él debía reconocer que él también había admirado a la hermosa geisha roja aquella mujer imponente y llena de misterio que había visto la primera vez en casa de los Yiney

Si él la echaba de menos que podía ser ella misma...

- Kagome… - sostuvo sus manos y ella lo volteó a ver – quiero que seas feliz y haré cualquier cosa para que así sea.

- Inuyasha….

- Decide tu camino, - subió sus manos a sus labios y las besó - que yo te ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance y debo agregar que es mucho.

La mujer contenta abrazó a su esposo y cayeron sobre la manta en un dulce beso que interrumpió Daiki cuando brinco sobre ellos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La luz se apagó en el recinto, solo algunas lámparas de aceite colocadas en todo el escenario brillaron iluminando solo tenuemente, ella centro su atención en la que alguien sostenía en el centro de la habitación.

Entró sosteniendo una propia lámpara en sus manos, una lámpara hecha de madera pintada de negro, con ventanitas cubiertas con gravados en papel de arroz con dibujos de pequeñas mujeres con hermosos kimonos.

El recinto pareció volverse aun más quieto, las miradas completas se dirigieron a ella, vestía un hermoso kimono, ligero, casi como si fuera irreal, color blanco, con dibujos de un árbol desnudo en color rojo, las hojas desprendidas en el piso imaginario hecho de las orillas del kimono, camino mientras pétalos pequeños de flores caían sobre ella, como copos de nieve.

_**Nobita**_ _**kage wo hodou ni narabe**_

_**Yuuyami**_ _**no naka wo kimi to aruiteru**_

_Caminando contigo al atardecer, las figuras se estrechan a lo largo del camino_

Su voz nació de su boca, delicada, perfecta, hermosa, las miradas se dirigieron a sus labios intensamente rojos, destacados por su rostro maquillado de blanco, las sombras cobres sobre sus parpados arrancaron destellos de oro de sus ojos marrones su cabellos sostenido en su cabeza en un complicado diseño, pero muy diferente al que llevara cuando era una geisha, esta vez el cabello subía en un remolino pero las hebras caoba volvían a bajar acariciando su cuello y sus hombros desnudos, el kimono descubría casi de una forma indecente sus hombros como lo requería su personaje, camino lentamente en la nieve, vigilando la figura que estaba parada en medio del escenario el brillo delicado de la lámpara que la alumbraba le daba un aire casi fantasmal, casi angelical, casi espiritual, no era nada que pudiera parecerse solo a una de ellos, ni ángel, ni fantasma, ni espíritu, ni mujer, algo mucho más allá.

El cascabel que cargaba en su otra mano, un enorme cascabel que sostenía por una cuerda roja acompaño el segundo compás del shamisen a su espalda, las niñas caminaron alrededor de ella, sosteniendo sus cascabeles, levemente capturadas por la luz de la lámpara reflejando sus figuras en las paredes del teatro.

_**Te wo tsunaide itsumademo zutto**_

_**Soba ni ireta nara nakechau kurai**_

_Sosteniéndose las manos como su quisieran permanecer así para siempre_

Todas las niñas compartieron las cuerdas de sus cascabeles haciéndolos sonar todos juntos mientras ella se quedaba en medio, empujando con su propio cascabel, como si fuera un juego, luciendo felices bailando entre la nieve, mientras la persona que sostenía la lámpara no muy lejos de ellas las miraba con curiosidad y se acercaba. Kagome atrapó una mirada enternecida en los ojos del personaje de la lámpara y uno al otro atrapó la mirada

Él siempre la atraparía en su mirada

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Creo que no debí ofrecerte tanto.

- Vamos Inuyasha, - dijo en un tono que solo ella poseía - no quieres que haga esa escena con nadie más ¿O si?

El hombre miró de nuevo el relato en sus manos, sabía que ella adoraba ese relato, no habría manera de que escogiera otro, _Yoshidaya, _la historia de dos amantes, que buscaban estar juntos a pesar de que ella fuera una cortesana, los papeles de Fujiya Izaemon y de Ôgiya Yûgiri parecían haber sido hechos para ellos y sabía que no había manera de que ella escogiera otros, estaba tan emocionada por ello.

- Kagome- trato de explicarle él - yo no soy actor.

- No es necesario que lo seas – se apresuro a contestar - en realidad no quiero hacer todo el papel, solo la escena del primer encuentro, no durara más de 5 minutos, apenas debes decir unas líneas, por favor.

Como negarle algo cuando la miraba de esa manera, la tomo en brazos aun en medio de la gente que preparaba el escenario como hormigas obreras y puso un beso dulce en su boca.

- Te lo prometí - dijo casi resignado - y voy a cumplírtelo.

- Gracias – lo abrazo con fuerza feliz y contenta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La música repentinamente cambio, los cascabeles seguían sonando pero Rin había tomado esta vez una _Biwa_ de 5 cuerdas cuyo sonido era definitivamente distinto al shamisen, los cascabeles callaron y dejaron libre a la prisionera que tenían adentro.

_**Kaze ga tsumetaku natte fuyu no nioi ga shita sorosoro kono machi ni**_

_**Kimi**_ _**to chikazukeru kisetsu ga kuru**_

_El viento sopla tan frió, que siento que voy a llorar puedo oler el invierno que se acerca, bella estación en la que estoy más cerca de ti._

Los pétalos de flores que caían sobre su cabeza fueron desplazados por pétalos de rosa, más grandes, y blancos, comparándolos con copos más grandes y más fríos, ella salio del círculo de cascabeles, sostenido su lámpara y aproximándose el hombre que sostenía la otra lámpara, dos destellos dorados chocaron y se incendiaron uno al otro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La nieve caía afuera, la casa estaba quieta, ella recogió sus rodillas más cerca de su cuerpo buscando su propio calor, la primera vez que había estado allí había visto llover, aquella tormenta donde había cantado a la oscuridad y ahora había nieve, el dragón negro y rojo en la pared había sido cambiado por un diseño mucho más ameno de un castillo chino, y los tatamis eran nuevos de dolor amarillo paja. Solo la pequeña vela la acompañaba de nuevo, y una _biwa_, había estado entrenando con Rin toda la tarde.

Escucho pasos recorriendo el corredor, por el sonido que hacían esos pasos, y la energía que había llenado el ambiente sabía quien era esperó a que el fusuma se abriera y entrara, no tardo mucho la figura de cabello plateado en alcanzarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kagome? – pregunto y se puso a su lado, paso una manta caliente por sus hombros y ella la recibió de buena gana.

- Recordaba, la primera noche que estuve aquí, aquella vez lluvia, y hoy nieva, tenía deseos de estar aquí.

- Sabes aquella noche paso algo muy extraño, vi tu espíritu contigo – ella lo volteo a ver con atención – la Kagome…. Bueno tú… es difícil explicar, mientras Hinagueshi estaba allí sentada cantando yo vi a Kagome aquí, mirándote tocar.

Kagome se acurruco a su lado y él la abrazo con fuerza.

- Casi me muero cuando pensé que te había perdido Kagome, - su voz se ahogaba en su garganta al tratar de hablar - hubo ocasiones en que desee poder perder la razón también y ya no recordarte, me dolías demasiado, casi no puedo creer que hoy estés aquí a mi lado.

- Aquí estoy.

Subió su rostro para alcanzar el suyo y puso sus labios sobre los de él, amaba el halito calido y dulce de su aliento, la forma posesiva en que la abrazaba y la hacia sentir única en el mundo, rescatada, suya, solo a pasos de la pasión.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Kotoshi, saisho no yuki no hana wo**_

_**Futari**_ _**yorisotte nagameteiru kono toki ni shiawase ga afuredasu**_

_El momento que vimos, la primer flor de nieve del año_

_Estrechados uno al otro, la felicidad nos abrumaba_

El delicado aroma dulce de las rosas que los cubrían acentuaba la sensación de los amantes, de mezclar su aroma con el aroma que venia del mismo fondo de su alma, del aroma a amor que ellos traspiraban.

El alcanzó sus manos y la tomó con delicadeza, ella se escondió entre el brillo de su lámpara mientras su rostro se iluminaba.

- No debería estar aquí mi señor – dijo bajando su mirada, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

- Nada hubiera sido capaz de detenerme – dijo con pasión en su voz.

- Sabe lo que soy mi señor – dijo ocultándose aun detrás del brillo de su lámpara, los ojos de su esposo la incendiaban – la honra y de decencia de su apellido, quedaran manchados si acaso alguien llega a descubrirlo.

- Nada es más importante para mi – dijo sosteniendo su mano, el gran cascabel sonó cuando la tomó firmemente, buscando sus ojos, iluminando con la lámpara que él cargaba, algo intimo entre ellos de sus propias memorias despertó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¿Una carta de Kikyou?

- Si – dijo el hombre de bellos ojos dorados a su esposa.

Ambos estaban caminando en el jardín, con Rin y Daiki como ya era casi una costumbre, esa mañana había llegado entre los mensajes para Inuyasha una carta de Kikyou, la había leído juntos. El único motivo era que Kikyou quería agradecerle de alguna manera el regalo que le había hecho al dejarla en libertad, decía ser muy feliz en el templo y que la dote había servido mucho para esa comunidad que por culpa de un incendio de primavera había quedado algo vulnerable, pero las cosas con los medios posibles se habían resulto, su instrucción como sacerdotisa seguía siendo constante, pero aun se sentía en deuda con el que había sido su esposo.

- ¿Inuyasha… - Kagome empezó a formular una pegunta - tú?

- No nunca – la interrumpió su esposo.

La chica lo volteó a ver, sujeto con fuerza el mango de la sombrilla que cargaba mientras veía una cara casi presumida de su esposo.

- Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a preguntarte – dijo algo alterada.

- Pero podía suponerlo – le respondió.

- Y según tú ¿Qué es lo qué iba a preguntarte?

- Bueno las opciones son varias pero no muchas – dijo sereno – ¿Si alguna vez había amado a Kikyou? o ¿Si alguna vez había llegado a ser mi esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra? o ¿Si no estoy arrepentido de no haberme casado con ella? o alguna de esas cosas locas que suelen pasar por tu cabeza a veces.

Kagome se sintió casi molesta por que en realidad él tenía razón algo así había estado a punto de preguntarle.

- Y si tienes dudas - dijo mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa socarrona - no, nunca.

- ¿Kikyou te amaba? – le preguntó la joven más tranquila

- ¿Crees que si me hubiera amado, hubiera elegido regresar al templo apenas y su madre murió? – la mujer a su lado negó con la cabeza – en realidad Kikyou y yo nunca nos hemos amado, lo nuestro era un compromiso puramente arreglado por mi padre antes de morir, tenía una gran amistad con la familia Yoshida, y Kikyou tenía la edad adecuada, pero quedo solo en palabras por que primero murió el padre de Kikyou y nosotros nos comprometimos; después de los años, cuando la madre de Kikyou se entero de lo que había pasado, pensó en buscarme, y como yo debía seguir adelante, hice valido el compromiso

- ¿Crees…? – quiso preguntar de nuevo

- No nunca – volvió a responder.

- Inuyasha… - esa costumbre de leerle el pensamiento la desconcertaba.

- No nunca Kagome, nunca hubiera llegado a amarla – dijo por fin, y ella hizo un mohín, de nuevo había acertado – Kikyou y yo hubiéramos logrado ser muy buenos amigos, y sentía mucha simpatía por ella, era una mujer suave y delicada que se ganaba tu cariño, pero nunca hubiera podido amarla – dijo y se puso delante de ella – por que la única mujer que yo he amado en mi vida y a la única a la que lograre amar – bajo hasta a sus labios y marco un beso profundo y placentero, ella soltó la sobrilla que cayó sobre el pasto verde y se colgó de su cuello, se entregaron a ese beso con vehemencia, pero pronto se apartaron al recordar que no estaban solos – la tengo justo en mis brazos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Amae**_ _**toka yowasa jyanai tada, **_

_**Kimi**_ _**wo aishiteru kokoro kara sou omotta kimi ga iru to donna koto demo**_

_No es que sea débil o tenga mucho frió, es solo que soy feliz de estar junto a ti, créelo desde el fondo del corazón._

Ella quiso apartar su mano de él pero el se negó a dejarla ir. Sus ojos siempre clavados en ella, de hecho todas las miradas se quedaron estacionadas en la pareja mientras ella cantaba y la _biwa_ sonaba detrás de ella, pero incluso ellos eran en parte ignorantes de todo lo demás concentrados en la escena en si.

- No negare que me honra su interés en esta simple cortesana – dijo mirándolo de reojo – pero no debería poner sus ojos en ella, solo es una simple muchacha demasiado frágil en el mundo.

- No busco su fuerza – dijo sin abandonar ese tono vehemente en su voz - si no el amor de su corazón.

La atrajo más cerca de él, y la encerró en un abrazo complicado por que aun los dos cargaban las lámparas encendidas.

- Señor… - su voz era tímida.

- Solo permanece aquí y déjame defenderte del frió, de la debilidad, de la gente que quiera atraparte, del mundo entero si así lo deseas.

Ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho delicadamente, y cerró los ojos, el aroma almizclado y delicado de su esposo le llenó los sentidos "Inuyasha…" se sentía tan protegida, tan amada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El mensajero había llegado desde temprano con el mensaje, después de ello, la casa había sido movimiento completo, los sirvientes yendo y viniendo a prisa, al medio día todo estaba listo y la carroza llego. La carroza con el escudo de los Higurashi entro en la mansión, mientras ella estaba parada en el portal, su esposo a su lado sosteniendo su mano. No sabían con que intenciones venían y no podía evitar tener un poco de miedo.

La carroza llegó hasta las puertas de la casa, los sirvientes corrieron pronto a ayudarlos a bajar, bajo primero su padre y luego su madre, el corazón de Kagome brincaba sin control, mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de su esposo, una vez que bajaron sus dos padres, se dirigieron a ellos.

- _Bu_ _ke qi_ padres.

La joven mujer hizo una reverencia, respetuosa a sus padres que respondieron de la misma manera.

- Gracias _zhong_ _n__ǚ_.

- Pasen por favor – intervino Inuyasha respetuosamente – les hemos preparado una habitación, supongo que querrán descansar un poco, dentro de poco serviremos la merienda.

- Si, gracias Inuyasha.

Los padres de Kagome entraron a la casa, y fueron llevados a las habitaciones que les habían asignado pero dejaron un recado con uno de los criados de que querían hablar con ellos, que por favor les permitieran antes que nada una taza de té.

Así que la familia completa se reunió en la sala de té el ambiente era tenso en la habitación, hasta el momento que Daiki entro corriendo echándose en brazos de su abuela.

- Abuela – la mujer lo abrazo cariñosamente – Qué bueno que has venido de visita ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?

- Mi niño – su abuela estaba casi llorando – pero que grande estas Daiki.

- Si, he crecido mucho, la paso muy bien aquí con mis papas y Rin chan, además papá me esta enseñando el arte, es muy, muy bueno.

- Lo se Daiki – dijo la mujer con dulzura – nosotros también conocemos bien a tu papá.

- Dai kun podrías ir al jardín con Rin un momento – le ordeno su mamá – tus abuelos y nosotros debemos tener una platica de adultos.

- Yo soy u adulto.

- No Daiki, tú eres u hombre, pero todavía no un adulto.

- Está bien, pero después yo hablare con los abuelos, está bien.

- Está bien Daiki – dijo con la misma seriedad que su hijo.

El niño puso un beso en la mejilla de su abuela y luego de su abuelo y salio de la habitación, Kagome pudo ver algo no había visto antes, Daiki quería mucho a sus abuelos y ahora podía ver que ellos también lo querían mucho la mirada hambrienta de sus padres sobre Daiki no paso desapercibida para ella.

- Me alegra mucho que Daiki este muy bien – dijo su madre discretamente.

- Así es, es muy inteligente – su orgullo se notaba en su voz - y de verdad es muy bueno en el arte.

- Supongo que debe ser la herencia de los dos – dijo su padre despacio – era un placer verlos practicar juntos.

Kagome lo miro asombrada, no recordaba que su padre se hubiera acercado alguna vez a verla entrenar con Inuyasha, nunca, le halagaba que la hubiera visto, siempre había pensado que su padre reprobaba esa parte de su vida.

- Díganos Higurashi sama – dijo por fin su esposo a su lado a su padre – ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Su padre miro a la pareja y Kagome sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, nunca, en toda su vida había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su padre, había visto casi todas las emociones, miedo, amor, ira, pero esa mirada, esa mirada de arrepentimiento en el fondo de sus pupilas marrones la desconcertó demasiado.

- He venido a pedirte… perdón hija – Kagome lo miro con ojos sorprendidos, eso era lo ultimo que hubiera creído alguna vez que hubiera dicho – este año ha sido muy duro Kagome, hemos tenido que enfrentarnos con un gran demonio, el de nuestro orgullo. Me he dado cuenta de que lo que te hemos hecho a sido espantoso. Te mentimos cuando te enseñamos toda tu vida que la verdad era un valor importante, le dimos más peso a nuestro apellido cuando toda la vida te dijimos que lo las valioso solo estaba dentro de tu corazón, te separamos de tu familia cuando nosotros mismos no hubiéramos soportado que nadie nos hubiera echo eso.

- Padre…

- Pagamos lo que hemos hecho, con nuestra soledad, no nos dimos cuenta de lo mismo que amábamos a nuestra familia hasta que se desintegro por completo, la casa de China esta vacía sin Daiki, se siente en el mismo aire, cuando Souta se entero de lo que te habíamos hecho, también nos desprecio, hasta que supimos que habíamos quedado por completo solos me di cuenta de la gran falta que había cometido contra mi familia. He venido aquí a pedirte perdón, pero no espero que me lo otorgues, pero te pido que perdones a tu madre que no tiene ninguna culpa ella solo hizo lo que yo le ordene.

- No – dijo su madre y miro a su esposo – yo también debí haber dicho que estaba mal, me di cuenta y seguí tú mismo razonamiento.

- Madre…

- Kagome, te tratamos como una… como tú lo dijiste, como una muñeca que solo tenía la boca pintada, olvidamos que eras una mujer, madre, esposa, quisimos que fueras solo nuestra hija y te robamos de tu destino.

Las lagrimas calidas empezaron a bajar por los ojos de Kagome y su vista se volvió un poco nublaba, un sollozo subió por su garganta, cuando sintió un tiron en su mano, volteo a ver a su esposo que le limpio las lagrimas con su mano libre.

- Te lo dije – dijo calmadamente y empezó a levantarse con ella – ve.

Soltó su mano y la joven mujer camino hasta sus padres y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando, entre sollozos los perdono y supo que en el fondo de su corazón, de verdad lo estaba perdonando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_Norikireru you na kimochi ni natteru _**

**_Konna hibi ga itsumademo kitto tsuzuiteku koto wo inotteiru yo _**

_Cuando estoy contigo, tengo el sentimiento de que, podría hacer cualquier cosa, oró por que estos días duren para siempre _

Los pétalos de rosa los tenían casi completamente cubiertos los pétalos sencillos quedaron atorados en el cabello castaño de ella y casi no lucían en el cabello plateado de él, las miradas de todos sobre ellos, los oídos escuchando la dulce voz de la cortesana y la biwa a su espalda, el ambiente tan cargado de dulzura y de amor que no parecía más una historia de amor prohibido, solo de amor imposible.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

- Lo haré – dijo con decisión.

- Oh no, no lo harás. – le replico con energía

- Por favor Inuyasha – enseguida le respondió Kagome que se doblaba hacía adentro las orillas del pantalón chino que usaba - no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

- No, - la miraba él, no se perdió de la piel clara de sus piernas y ella lo sabía - pero podría jurar que no lo has hecho en casi 10 años.

- Oh que mentira – le dijo con una sonrisa que hablaba sobre el poder que sabía tenía sobre él - solo han pasado 7 años desde la ultima vez que lo hice.

- Pues velo en números redondos - dijo con una sonrisa - para mi ha sido casi una década.

- Pues aun – dijo con más energía que antes - así lo haré.

Inuyasha se dio por vencido, cuando la chica ya había afianzado una rama en el árbol pero se quedo justo debajo de ella. Aun así no podía negar que le era agradable, verla allí.

En sus constantes paseos por el jardín Kagome había visto que había uno de los árboles en el jardín que aun no tenía un cascabel puesto, todos y cada uno él los había adornado con los cascabeles que cantaban su canción constantemente con el viento, por eso se había cado cuenta, habían pasado todo ese tiempo, clasificando las canciones que los árboles hacían, las notas altas y bajas, agudas y graves, cada árbol tenía una nota diferente y unidos eran cono varios instrumentos componiendo siempre una nueva canción, pero ese árbol no tenía ninguna nota y había decidido darle la mejor todas, encontró un gran cascabel, y decidió subirlo a la punta más alta para que fuera el maestro de todos los demás.

Sabía que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que había hecho algo así pero eso no la desanimo, amaro el cascabel en su cintura y subió al árbol, a cada paso hacía sonar el cascabel buscando el sonido correcto. Lo que la hizo llegar a lo más alto, donde el viento golpeaba constantemente. Y el sonido se diseminaba en todo el jardín, una vez puesto se quedo allí escuchando la canción del cascabel, rememorando los días que había escuchado esa canción en el pasado, las tardes que había pasado en los jardines de la casa en China escuchando esos cascabeles, recordó las lecciones con Inuyasha, las tardes paseando por los jardines, las citas a escondidas bajo el árbol de la marca roja, suspiro y decidió bajar del árbol ya.

- Te lo dije – dijo la chica mientras bajaba y lo vio desde lo alto, sonreía.

- Bueno, supongo que no por nada yo te enseño a subir a ellos – dijo con presunción.

- Presumido.

La joven mujer salto del árbol y el la atrapo por la cintura, se veía hermosa, tenía una hoja atorada en su cabello y lucia feliz, encantadora y plena

- Estoy pensando en acomodar todos los cascabeles, ponerlos cada uno donde el viento les arranque su mejor sonido – dijo aun con su luminosa sonrisa.

El chico la puso en el piso, pero no la dejó ir, se sentía feliz, solo plenamente feliz, su vida nunca había sido tan buena.

- Soy feliz – dijo la chica de pronto – nunca mi vida ha sido tan buena.

- Me has leído el pensamiento.

El chico beso sus labios dulcemente y ella en forma automática se colgó de su cuello el viento soplo los cascabeles y el ambiente se lleno de magia.

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

**_Kaze ga mado wo yurashita yoru ha yuriokoshite _**

**_Donna kanashii koto mo _**

_Cuando el viento golpea las ventanas en la noche, y logra despertarme _

- Debo irme señor – dijo la joven mujer después de terminar esa parte de su canción – en mi casa me esperan.

- No puedes irte.

- Debo hacerlo señor, este mundo no es para mi, no puedo tener más de lo que veo a través de mi ventana – levantó su mano y atrapo algunos pétalos de rosa – esta nieve fría no debería sentirla este calor de su pecho no es mío

- Lo es, la nieve y mi alma es tuya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Mi corazón, mi cuerpo – dijo y puso un beso sobre su hombro desnudo - mi alma es tuyo.

- Y los míos los pongo en prenda – respondió mientras electricidad le recorría la espalda.

La nieve caía afuera, los copos de nieve tenían empañados el vidrio en contraste con el calor de la habitación. La sensación fría que la gobernó de destruyo con el contacto de la piel de Inuyasha, sus manos calidas recorriendo la piel que descubría a su paso. Era increíble como dos personas que tenía incluso un hijo aun se sentían ignorantes de las maneras de amar físicamente, sorprendidos de los recovecos, las líneas, las sensaciones que se desplazaban por la columna, por partes del cuerpo que hasta que no se habían reencontrado eran casi desconocidas para ellos. La sensibilidad de los senos, el sentimiento instintivo que se encerraba en una parte del cuello, como los labios se sentían hinchados, el olor almizclado que algunas partes del cuerpo desprendían y que ignoraban en todo momento hasta este instante, de los sonidos guturales que el cuerpo producía, como los músculos mismos se acomodaban se acoplaban para hacer a los dos amantes uno mismo, y antes del último paso como un estremecimiento, inquietante poderoso, animal en el centro de sus cuerpos.

Se descubrían, se reconocían, se entregaban se amaban

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La joven mujer empezó a separarse de él, apagó su lámpara y al mismo tiempo todas las demás lámparas del escenario se pagaron al mismo tiempo, las niñas con los cascabeles las apagaron todas al mismo tiempo, y la oscuridad la cubrió, la lámpara que su amante sostenía era ya la única fuente de luz.

**_Boku ga egao he to kaeteageru maiochitekita yuki no hana ga mado no soto zutto furiyamu koto wo shirazu ni _**

**_Bokura no machi wo someru dareka no tame ni nanika wo shitai to omoeru no ga _**

**_Ai to iu koto wo shitta _**

_Cambio cualquier tristeza por sonrisas, mirando las flores de nieve, cayendo sin fin coloreando toda la cuidad realizo una plegaria, por que de algún modo, permanezcamos en el amor _

- Permanezca en esta noche eterna señor – dijo la mujer y empezó a alejarse de él, los pétalos de rosa en el piso se arrastraron con sus pasos a las orillas del kimono – mantenga su amor en su corazón y sea feliz, que la nieve, acompañe sus recuerdos, orare todos los días por su felicidad,

El joven hombre de cabello plateado quedo en su lugar iluminándose solo por la lámpara en sus manos mientras la figura desdibujada de blanco se apartaba de su lado, los cascabeles y la biwa se acallaban lentamente al igual que la mujer se alejaba, todo lo demás era silencio.

**_Kono machi ni furitsumotteku masshiro na yuki no hana _**

**_Futari no mune ni sotto omoide wo egaku yo korekara mo kimi to zutto... _**

_El suave dibujo de nuestros corazones, desde hoy hasta siempre contigo _

La joven cantó el último para su amante prohibido y después desapareció, el joven que estaba en medio del escenario apagó su propia lámpara y todo en el recinto se volvió oscuridad y silencio.

Las luces se encendieron después y los participantes de la obra estaban en el escenario con lámparas encendidas, la gente se levantó y empezó a acabarse en exclamaciones y aplausos emocionados.

Kagome sintió en su corazón una felicidad completa, ver a la gente delante de ella aplaudiendo, algunas mujeres con lagrimas en los ojos emocionadas, vio a sus padres en medio de toda esa gente que sostenían a Daiki en brazos, vio a Sesshomaru que si bien no la miraba a ella estaba también allí, a los sirvientes de Inuyasha de más confianza, a Miroku, y a sus dos amigas del alma Akane y Sango en ese mismo lugar, Kagome las absorbió con toda su alma abierta emocionada, sintió un apretó en su mano volteó a ver, sus ojos marrones se hundieron en los dorados de su esposo.

Y así supo, simple y llanamente que no podía ser más feliz. Finalmente sus sueños más anhelados se habían cumplido y todo era como debía ser, al ver la profundidad y la madures de sus propios ojos en los de su esposo, supo que quizás ellos debían haber atravesado por todas esas penas para llegar justo a ese lugar, que de no haber sido así, no hubieran logrado ser tan valiosas para ella.

Y mejor aun, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que este era solo el inicio de su verdadera felicidad.

**_"Cada historia tiene un final, _**

**_Pero en la vida, _**

**_Cada final de una historia, _**

**_Solo es un nuevo principio." _**

**_FIN _**

_Desde:_

_14 de agosto de 2006 8:15 p.m._

_A:_

_Viernes 20 de abril de 2007_

_1: 38 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas culturales**: la obra de Yoshidaya es una obra de kabuki, (uno de los tipos de teatro tradicional de Japón) que se distingue por que es una obra romántica básicamente, son dos amantes que no pueden estar juntos por que ella es una cortesana, me pareció muy idónea para la historia de Kagome, solo que esta obra se actuó por primera vez por allá del año 1800 así que solo les aviso vale._

_**Nota de autora**: snif snif bueno se termino, finalmente este es el ultimo capitulo de Geisha, buaaaaaaaaaa quiero llorar me he encariñado con esta historia tanto como lo que hecho con todas y me a mucha penita tener que terminarla, pero así es la vida, peor no me van a decir que no ha sido un final feliz, después de todas las penurias que ha pasado esta pobre pareja se merecían ese final feliz, Kikyou fue feliz, ella se reconcilio con sus padres y cumplió su más anhelado sueño, recupero a su hijo y a Inuyasha Rin y Sesshomaru se van a casar, pero Oh ya no lo vimos, Kaede tuvo lo suyo creo que ha sido una buena historia, pero esos siempre queda solo en su consideración._

_Bueno no se que más decir no me queda más que darles las gracias por seguir mi historia de principio a fin, a todas las personas que dijeron algo amable sobre ella las llevare siempre en mi corazón._

_Pero no se preocupen más pronto de lo que dices "Zerendepiti" estaré de vuelta con otra de mis historias, así que solo me queda decir…. Hasta muy pronto._

_Aqui dejo mis rsponsivas, muchas gracias a todas las persnas que han tomado un pr de minutos de su tiempo en dejarlos:_

**Lorena**: hola, disculpa la tardanza es que siempre se me atoran los finales más de lo que yo deseara, que te pareció el final, al ultimo, creo que el lemon fue innecesario, solo una pequeña probadita de lo que ellos descubrieron de ellos mismos y como cambios, su vida, gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**aKai iNaZuMa**: oh me disculpo yo por haber tardado tanto en el final, siempre me quedo atorada en los finales, pues ya vez el final fue la segunda oportunidad de Kagome a pesar de que ya tenía todo lo que había perdido, quise cumplirle su verdadero sueño y dejarla completa, creo que ha sido un lindo final, espero y te haya gustado, gracias por incluir a mi y a mi familia en tus oraciones yo lo haré en las mías, gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**Fel**: bueno pues el final, recuerdas a "_Luci_", no me pude resistir al final, pero reo que ha quedado como un buen ingrediente no crees, gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, y críticamente nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, Tata Mei

**Yuiren3**: me alegra que te haya gustado el segundo interludio, no podía dejar a Rin y Sesshomaru volando verdad, y este es el final, espero y también te haya gustado el haber cumplid el sueño de Kagome gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**Serena tsukino chiba**: jeje bueno pues este es el final, la verdad creo que lo mejor fue ya no ponerle lemon a pesar de que si lo tenía planeado, creo que al final quedo por demás, aun así espero te haya gustado gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**Eiko007**: Pues este es el final, demasiado cerca no lo crees, pero me di cuanta que la mayor parte de las cosas ya habían llegado a su termino y era poco lo que tenia que arreglar, así que decidí terminar ya por fin esta historia, espero y te haya gustado gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**Dita-chan**: pues como vez los detalles ya los he cerrado y ha llegado a su final, no soy muy partidaria de poner demasiada paja en una historia por que resulta ser algo densa hasta de escribir por ello algunas de mis historias nunca veras su capitulo 25 jeje, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, tus reviews siempre fueron algunos de mis favoritos, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**Ninde Black**: Me alegra poder darte al menos unos 20 min de alegría en un día gris, espero de corazón que el final te haya dejado la misma sensación y te haya gustado gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**Anabel**: suerte en tu búsqueda, ya que encontrar a un Sesshomaru si que esta pelón, mira que hallar a un Inuyasha me costo un trabajo, no me imagino un Sesshomaru jeje, pues hemos llegado al final, espero de corazón que te haya gustado gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto un saludo caluroso hasta los Cabos.

**Jimena-chan:** me alegra que te haya gustado, pues llegamos al final, muchas gracias por tus reviews siempre eran uno de los que mas esperaba, gracias por seguir mi historia tan de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

**Shakka DV**: sniff sniff….. buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya se termino, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por seguir mi historia de cerca, nos veremos en próximos proyectos espero y me dejes un review de despedida, hasta pronto

_bueno solo me resta despedirme, de verdad de nuevo, muchas gracias por haber leido mi historia, ha sido un verdaderoplacer escribir para todos ustedes._

_**¿Me dejas un review de despedida?**_

_**Muchas Gracias**_

_**Shian shen **_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
